Carried By The Wind
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Eher ungewollt hilft Draco dem gerade entflohenen Sirius Black dabei seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Für Sirius könnte es nicht besser laufen, während Dracos Welt komplett in sich zusammenfällt. Slash, Draco/Sirius, Cedric/Draco.
1. Ein Foto aus besseren Tagen

**Kapitel 1: Ein Foto aus besseren Tagen**

_Baff!_

Draco Malfoy zuckte zusammen, als der Karton auf dem Dielenboden aufkam und so einen Krach machte, dass man es wohl auch noch unten im Salon hören würde. Wenn jemand da gewesen wäre.

Sommerferien und der dreizehnjährige Slytherin war alleine zu Hause. Lucius Malfoy hatte irgendwelches, für Draco sicher vollkommen uninteressantes, Zeug im Ministerium zu tun und Narzissa war in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um die Schulsachen für ihren Sohn zu besorgen.

Draco war langweilig und er hätte seine Mutter furchtbar gerne begleitet, aber die hatte ihn nicht mitnehmen wollen, jetzt, wo ein entflohener Massenmörder durch die Gegend streifte. Sirius Black war der Cousin seiner Mutter, also würde sie ihn wohl irgendwie einschätzen können. Natürlich konnte Draco nicht widerstehen, ein bisschen was über diesen Mann, aus einer anderen Sicht, als dem _Tagespropheten_ zu erfahren. Immerhin waren sie verwandt… Das reichte ihm als Begründung, damit er sich die Langeweile vertreiben konnte.

Die Fotoalben standen eigentlich in einem Regal in der Bibliothek, aber Draco war nicht so dumm, als dass er sich nicht denken könnte, dass Sirius Black nicht in den _Offiziellen_ vorhanden war. Also musste er wohl suchen und da er ja genug Zeit hatte, bis seine Eltern wieder nach Hause kommen würden, konnte er das überall.

Die logische Schlussfolgerung war, dass er in den Sachen seiner Mutter suchen musste und natürlich hatte er das vorher nie gemacht und absolut keine Ahnung, wo er das kleine Geheimversteck mit den alten Fotoalben finden würde. Sarkasmus lag ihm einfach…

Ganz hinten im Kleiderschrank seiner Mutter, auf der obersten Ablage. Ziemlich eingestaubt, weil sie selbst wohl auch nicht allzu oft die Gelegenheit hatte, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Draco würde den Staub später einfach wieder an seinen alten Platz zaubern und nicht mal dafür bestraft werden, dass er in den Ferien zauberte. Ja, er hatte es schon gut…

Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der schwere Karton ihm fast den Schädel einschlagen würde, als er die Fotoalben herunterholen wollte. Von dem aufgewirbelten Staub hustend, duckte Draco sich zwischen seinen eigenen Schultern, die schweren Pergamentalben noch in den Händen und etwas Kaltes auf seinem nackten Fuß.

„Autsch…", entfuhr es ihm verspätet und er wackelte mit dem kleinen Zeh, der von der Seite des Karton getroffen wurde. Heiß und prickelnd fühlte sich das an und er hoffte, dass wenigstens sein Zehennagel noch dran war. Igitt…

Mit einem lauten Seufzer stellte Draco sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte die Fotoalben zurück an Ort und Stelle, natürlich nur für einen Moment, bis er das kleine Chaos wieder hergerichtet hatte. Dann würde er sie sich mit dem Rücken an Narzissas Pelzumhang gelehnt ansehen, um nach den Ferien mit seinem großen Insiderwissen über Sirius Black punkten zu können.

Er ging in die Hocke und betrachtete den Karton, der zur Seite hin seinen Inhalt entleert hatte. Er identifizierte eine alte Perlenkette, die absolut nicht der Stil seiner Mutter war und wohl unter Jugendsünde abgestempelt werden musste, als den kalten Gegenstand, der auf seinem Fuß gelandet war. Zum Glück hatte er sie nicht kaputt gemacht, aber wirklich schade um die schneeweißen, leicht unförmigen Perlen wäre es nicht.

Der Karton verlor fast seinen gesamten Inhalt, als Draco ihn wieder aufstellte und einfach mal hoffte, dass er nicht eine penible Ordnung durcheinander gebracht hatte. Da waren ein paar alte Fotos, schon gelb am Rand und manche mit einem Riss. Vielleicht war ja auch eines dabei, das ganz interessant war.

Draco räumte erst die anderen Gegenstände wieder in den Karton, bevor er sich den Packen Fotos vornahm und sich gegen den Türrahmen des großen Schrankes lehnte, ein Bein angezogen und das andere ausgestreckt, bis er damit gegen hölzernen Widerstand traf.

Die Fotos waren wohl wirklich alt. Vielleicht nicht so alt, wie sie aussahen, aber sie stammten aus der Schulzeit seiner Mutter, die auf ihnen wesentlich anders wirkte. Trotzdem noch ein bisschen anders, als auf den Fotos, die er sonst von ihr gesehen hatte.

Natürlich… Dieselben langen, goldblonden Haare und tiefblauen Augen. Reine, fast weiße Haut, die er noch nie mit so blassrosa Wangen gesehen hatte, außer seine Mutter kam gerade aus der Kälte, wenn sie einen Spaziergang an Weihnachten gemacht hatten.

Es war nur Narzissas Seitenprofil, also konnte Draco sich über den Glanz in den Augen seiner Mutter erst wundern, als sie den Kopf drehte und dabei filmreif die Haare über ihre Schulter warf.

Ein Foto von ihr selbst? Na ja, hübsch war sie, das konnte Draco nicht bestreiten und er würde sich hüten seine Mutter jemals nicht hübsch zu finden.

Das nächste Foto ließ ihn die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Seine Mutter mit einer ihrer Freundinnen, aber die hatte er noch nie gesehen. Konnte sich ein Mensch so sehr verändert haben? Nein, das Mädchen war _zu_ auffällig.

Die dunkelroten Haare sogar einige Zentimeter länger als die blonden seiner Mutter, was zusammen einen wunderschönen Kontrast bildete. Irgendwas kam ihm an dem Mädchen, das etwas jünger, als Narzissa zu sein schien, auch bekannt vor. Es musste wohl einen guten Grund haben, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Foto versteckt hatte…

Und der Grund war eindeutig das Mädchen, immerhin war es auf fast jedem abgebildet. Mit Narzissa, ohne sie… In sehr vertrauten Posen, aber Mädchen gingen ja so miteinander um. Die nahmen sich öfter in den Arm und drückten sich Küsschen auf die Wangen. Also war das wohl kein Drama, auch wenn Draco dieser Anblick nicht gerade zusagte.

Die Umarmungen zu innig und der Rotschimmer auf den Wangen der Mädchen fast durch das Bild spürbar. Trotzdem sagte er sich, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte und er einfach zu viel Langeweile hatte.

Das nächste Foto hätte er am liebsten nie gesehen…

Das unbekannte Mädchen, mit den unglaublich grünen Augen, küsste seine Mutter dahin, wo nicht einmal sein Vater sie noch hin küsste. Und seine Mutter spitzte die Lippen, um das zu erwidern.

Draco keuchte auf und ließ alle anderen Fotos in den Karton fallen, während er wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf hob und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne starrte. Er konnte seinen Mund nicht ganz davon abhalten aufzuklappen und seine Hand zitterte so schrecklich, dass er das Foto fast fallengelassen hätte.

Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen und er schnappte nach Luft, bevor er aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer rannte. Seine Füße schienen ihn nicht einmal mehr richtig tragen zu wollen und er wäre ein paar Mal fast hingefallen. Draco stürmte aus dem Haus, barfuß und ohne irgendein Ziel.

Es war warm und der Rasen fühlte sich weich unter seinen bloßen Füßen an. Der blassblaue Himmel mit den wenigen blütenweißen Wolken wäre jeden Blick wert gewesen, aber dafür hatte Draco jetzt absolut keinen Kopf. Und wofür hatte er einen Kopf?

Dafür, das seine Mutter auf Frauen stand? Eine Lesbe war?

Er keuchte wieder auf und knüllte das Foto in seiner Hand, während er kopflos weiter über Wiltshires Wiesen rannte, das Gelände seines zu Hauses schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte und erst gezwungenermaßen anhielt, als er sich den Fuß an einem spitzen Stein aufriss und hinfiel.

Etwas knallte gegen ihn und Draco rollte durch den Aufprall weiter an den Waldrand. Alle viere von sich gestreckt starrte er in den Himmel, der noch gut durch die schmalen Ausläufer der ersten Baumkronen sichtbar war. Wunderbar… blau… und weiße Wolken. Draco riss die Augen soweit auf, dass sie schon brannten und sich schließlich mit Tränen füllten, als er nicht blinzelte.

Den Schmerz seines aufgerissenen Fußes spürte er erst, als etwas Feuchtes ihm darüber strich und ein schmerzhaftes Brennen verursachte. Draco zischte auf und stemmte die Ellenbogen neben seinem Oberkörper auf den Boden, um sich halb aufzurichten.

Augenblicklich wich er zurück, als er den großen, schwarzen Hund bemerkte, der ihm das Blut von der Sohle leckte. Er schrie nicht und seine Atmung konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beschleunigen von dem Lauf, den er eben hingelegt hatte.

Und warum sollte er Angst haben? Das war doch nur ein Hund… Zugegeben, ein hässlicher, aber es würde dem Ding ja wohl reichen, dass es Dracos reines Blut hatte probieren dürfen, oder? Am Ende war das Appetit anregend und er würde das Geheimnis seiner Mutter mit in diesen Hundemagen nehmen können.

„Merlin…" Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und konnte immer noch kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Einerseits wollte er mehr wissen. Wer das Mädchen war und wo sie jetzt war. Was sie und Dracos Mutter verband, verbunden hatte und vielleicht auseinandergebracht hatte, aber…

Eigentlich wollte er das nie gefunden haben und verfluchte seine Neugierde, die ihn öfter schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Nicht solche Potter'schen Schwierigkeiten, aber der hatte wenigstens nie herausfinden müssen, dass seine Mutter eine Schwäche für Frauen hatte…

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?", hauchte er gen Himmel und schreckte bei dem Bellen zusammen. Langsam ließ er den Kopf wieder nach vorne fallen und schaute das ziemlich zerknitterte Foto in seiner Hand an, ohne dabei die Personen wahrzunehmen.

Wer das wohl geschossen hatte?

Die Hundeschnauze tauchte neben ihm auf und fast wirkte es, als wolle der Hund sich ansehen, was Draco in der Hand hielt. Der Teenager schenkte dem Tier einen verwirrten Blick, sah einen längeren Moment in die grauen Augen und strich das Foto dann glatt, um es dem Hund zu zeigen.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?", widerholte er und erwartete fast, das der hässliche Köter ihm eine Antwort gab, aber der hechelte nur, wobei er fast so aussah, als würde er grinsen. „Willst du's behalten?"

Der Hund bellte zweimal und berührte mit den Zähnen nicht einmal Dracos Finger, als er das Foto aus der immer noch leicht zitternden Hand nahm. Na ja, dann war er das wenigstens los, immerhin konnte er das so auch nicht mehr zurücklegen, das fiel ja auf.

Allerdings schien der Hund das auch nicht behalten zu wollen. Er schüttelte sich heftig, während er das Foto mit den spitzen Zähnen und nicht weniger spitzen Krallen in kleine Fetzen zerriss. Gut, das war auch eine Lösung.

Draco lächelte leicht und beobachtete, wie die kaum einen Finger breiten Streifen vom Wind in Richtung Wald geweht wurde, wo sie in der Finsternis verschwanden. Leider nicht aus Dracos Kopf, aber wenigstens aus der Nähe seiner Mutter.

Wenn das jemand anderes gesehen hätte…

„Darauf hätte ich auch kommen können…", murmelte Draco und rappelte sich auf. Er schaute auf den wieder hechelnden Hund herunter, zögerte einen Moment und kraulte ihn dann zwischen den Ohren. „Weißt du… mir ist langweilig…" Der Hund legte den Kopf schief und hechelte weiter. Er sah erschöpft aus und Draco verspürte das merkwürdige Verlangen sich irgendwie zu bedanken.

„In der Küche hätte ich auch noch ein schönes Steak für dich…", machte Draco dem Hund ein Angebot, bevor er zurückgehen wollte, dabei aber seinen Fuß vergaß, der auf einmal schrecklich pochte und brannte.

Bevor er umfallen konnte tauchte der Hund an seiner Seite auf und stützte Draco. „Das heißt wohl Ja, nicht?", murmelte er und der Hund bellte, bevor er Draco zurück nach Hause begleitete.

Der junge Slytherin wollte das Foto gerne vergessen und einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Es gab es einfach nicht. Genauso wenig, wie es jemanden gab, der ihm etwas darüber hätte erzählen können. Seine Mutter mal ausgenommen…

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Fotograf direkt neben ihm herlief…


	2. Ein Hund für Draco

**Kapitel 2: Ein Hund für Draco**

„Draco, was bei Merlins Bart ist das?" Lucius Malfoy traute seinen Augen kaum, als er seinen Sohn auf dem Küchenboden sitzen sah, die Schnauze eines überdimensionalen, zotteligen Hundes im Schoß. Dracos Hände waren irgendwo in dem dichten, schwarzen Nackenfell verborgen und kraulten das Tier auch dann weiter, als Lucius näher trat.

„Ein Hund", sagte Draco ganz unschuldig, hob den Kopf des Tieres und grinste ihn an. „Na, du? Wollen wir noch ein Steak?"

Lucius zuckte bei dem lauten Bellen zusammen und atmete tief durch. „Du verfütterst teure Steaks an einen… Streuner?"

Draco nickte. „Er mag sie. Hat schon drei verputzt."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, verabschiedete sich innerlich von seinem Abendessen und musterte den Hund von oben. „Wo…" Er verzog die Mundwinkel, als Draco sich über die Wange schlecken ließ. „Wo hast du den her?"

„Von draußen", sagte Draco wahrheitsgetreu, gluckste, als der Hund niesen musste und schmiegte die Wange an das strubbelige Fell.

„Wirst du den wohl nicht anfassen!" Lucius packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Augenblicklich knurrte der Hund und fletschte wütend die Zähne, was Lucius aber nicht beeindruckte. „Wer weiß, wo der schon überall gewesen ist!" Jetzt fiepte der Hund und wedelte ganz unschuldig mit dem Schwanz.

„Ich kann ihn waschen!", schlug Draco enthusiastisch vor.

„Du meinst, du kannst ihn waschen lassen", korrigierte Lucius ungehalten.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, legte eine Hand auf den Hundekopf und kraulte das ihm bis zur Hüfte gehende Tier, zwischen den Ohren. „_Ich_ will ihn waschen. Außerdem haben wir niemanden mehr, der ihn waschen könnte. Dobby ist ja frei."

„Was?" Lucius traute seinen Ohren nicht richtig.

„Ich will ihn behalten."

„Was?!" Keuchend musste Lucius sich an der Theke festhalten. Draco wartete geduldig, bis sein Vater sich wieder eingekriegt hatte und hockte sich solange zu dem Hund. „Behalten? Einen gewöhnlichen Hund? Der ist ja nicht mal reinrassig!"

„Ich will diesen Hund", sagte Draco beharrlich, kurz davor die Waffen eines verzogenen Bengels einzusetzen.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Bei der Hitze war das weißblonde Haar leicht verschwitzt und keiner seiner Geschäftspartner sollte den legeren Look zu sehen bekommen. Ein einfaches Hemd, nicht sehr weit geschlossen und aus der Hose hängend. „Du kannst keinen Hund haben, Draco."

Schnaubend verzog der jüngste Malfoy das Gesicht und drückte den Hund an sich. „Warum nicht?", wollte er wissen, setzte dabei schon seinen Hundeblick ein und wurde passenderweise von dem Hund unterstützt. Jetzt hatte Lucius zwei graue Augenpaare, die ihn bettelnd anschauten und normalerweise reichte das eine schon aus.

„Weil…" Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Weil du dich wieder nicht um ihn kümmern wirst."

„Doch!", protestierte Draco sofort. „Woher willst du bitte wissen, dass ich das nicht kann? Ich hatte noch nie ein Haustier. Die dämliche Eule zählt nicht…"

Skeptisch verschränkte Lucius die Arme vor der Brust. „Die Hand des Ruhmes wolltest du auch unbedingt und jetzt liegt sie nur noch in der Ecke herum." Er schenkte Draco einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor er sich die langen Haare zusammenband.

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes, Vater", maulte Draco eingeschnappt. „So oft kann ich die ja nicht benutzen. Nachtwanderungen machen wir ja nicht."

„Du könntest alleine Nachtwanderungen machen. Immerhin leuchtet sie ja nur für dich", schlug Lucius lächelnd vor. „In deinem Alter musste ich mich auch alleine beschäftigen."

Draco lächelte zurück. „Ich kann den Hund ja mitnehmen. Wer weiß was mir sonst passieren könnte…" Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die Haare, während er seinem Vater einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln schenkte. „Vor allem wo ein gewisser Massenmörder jetzt durch die Gegend läuft…" Lucius schluckte schwer. „So ein Wachhund wäre sehr praktisch."

„Draco, nein. Wenn, dann kaufen wir dir einen guten Hund", sagte Lucius bestimmend und zuckte wieder zusammen, als er angebellt wurde.

„Ich will aber _diesen_ Hund!", sagte Draco im selben Tonfall wie sein Vater. Von dem hatte er das ja auch gelernt. „Der ist sehr intelligent. Schau!" Draco richtete sich auf und deutete auf das Tier. „Bell."

Lucius wartete, aber das Tier sah eher aus, als würde es mit den Augen rollen. „Nun…"

„Nein!", rief Draco dazwischen und hob die Hand. „Er wird schnell schnippisch." Jetzt bellte der Hund. „Ist doch wahr…" Und schleckte Draco die Hand, worauf der Junge seinen Vater anstrahlte. „Er mag mich! Siehst du, Vater!"

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Lucius, musterte den Hund ausgiebig und seufzte resignierend.

„Bitte." Draco schob die Unterlippe leicht vor.

„Deiner Mutter wird das nicht sehr gefallen", sagte Lucius, brachte Draco so aber nicht dazu, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen. Freudig drückte er den weißblonden Haarschopf an die Flanke des Hundes und jubelte vor sich hin. Lucius stutzte einen Moment, als der Hund Draco eine Pfote auf die Schulter legte. „Aber du wäschst dich bitte auch. Vielleicht lieber etwas gegen… Flöhe. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sich da welche drin verstecken." Lucius deutete auf das schwarze Fell und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von dem Köter zu sehen. „Hast du schon einen Namen?"

Draco nickte sofort, richtete sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Killer."

„Killer?", fragte Lucius nach, genauso wenig begeistert, wie der Hund, der leise winselte und den Schwanz einzog. „Ich denke nicht, dass das ein passender Name ist."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Draco wissen. „Er sieht doch gefährlich aus." Den Kopf schief legend musterte Draco das Tier und nickte zustimmend. „Ja, furchteinflößend."

„Nenn ihn bitte nicht Killer", bat Lucius und seufzte lautstark. „Jetzt lass ihn waschen. Wenn deine Mutter kommt, dann soll er nicht aussehen, als hättest du ihn aus einer Matschpfütze gefischt."

„Das habe ich sicher nicht. Bei dem Wetter Matsch zu finden grenzt an ein Wunder", sagte Draco, legte eine Hand auf den Kopf des Tieres und schritt mit hochgerecktem Kinn aus der Küche, wo er Lucius der brütenden Hitze überließ. „Hab ich doch gesagt, ich kann dich behalten", raunte Draco dem Hund zu und deutete die Treppen hoch. „Jetzt baden wir dich." Eigentlich hatte er mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, aber der Hund schien sich richtig auf ein schönes Schaumbad zu freuen. Draco lächelte zufrieden. Wirklich, ein besonderer Hund. Der würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er sich hier nicht mehr langweilen musste. Das endete auch wieder nur im Chaos…

„Ich hab noch nie einen Hund gebadet", philosophierte Draco vor sich hin, während er den Hund nie aus den Augen ließ. Wenn der abhaute, dann würde man ihn hier sicher nicht wiederfinden, aber bisher war er hiergeblieben und hatte sich von Draco aushalten lassen. Warum sollte sich das also auf einmal ändern? „Aber so schwer wird das wohl nicht sein." Selber machen wollte er es auf jeden Fall. Eigentlich musste er es selber machen, wenn niemand einen neuen Hauselfen aus dem Hut zauberte… „Nassmachen wirst du mich ja wohl nicht, oder?"

Der Hund bellte zweimal, als wolle er verneinen.

„Mhm, wunderbar", seufzte Draco zufrieden und konnte nicht widerstehen, als das Tier noch einmal zu kraulen. „Merlin, im Gegensatz zu Crabbe und Goyle bist du eine Wohltat! Die beiden sind dümmer, als mein Frühstücksbrot." Draco schloss die Badezimmertür hinter dem Hund und präsentierte stolz das geräumige Bad. „Na? Sowas hast du noch nicht gesehen, nicht wahr? Das ist echtes Silber", erläuterte Draco und deutete auf die Verzierungen der breiten Wanne. Ganz Slytherin-like natürlich Schlangen, was dem Hund wohl nicht so ganz zusagte. Während Draco munter voranschritt blieb das schwarze Tier einfach stehen, wedelte dabei ununterbrochen mit dem Schwanz.

Als Draco auffiel, das sein neuer Freund ihm nicht folgte, drehte er sich verwirrt blinzelnd um. „Jetzt willst du doch nicht baden? Bei der Hitze ist das doch ganz angenehm."

Das schien der Hund auch zu finden, fiepte kurz und trottete dann auf Draco zu, der wieder breit grinste.

„Geht doch. Braver Hund", lobte Draco und tätschelte die Hundeschnauze. „Dann wollen wir doch mal." Damit ließ er das Wasser ein und verteilte ordentlich Schaum im kühlen Wasser. Die Marmorwanne war groß und in den Boden eingelassen, aber kleiner als der Pool in der unteren Etage. Vater meinte immer, sie würde der im Vertrauensschülerbad ähneln. Nun, Draco würde sich ja in zwei Jahren davon überzeugen können, wenn er seinerseits so ein silbernes Abzeichen trug. Außer, er wurde vorher Quidditchkapitän.

„Was möchtest du? Zitrone oder Lavendel?", fragte Draco den Hund und hielt ihm zwei Flaschen mit Duftzeugs vor die Nase. „Ich mag…" Der Hund stupste mit der Nase gegen Zitrone. „Oh, ich bevorzuge auch immer Zitrone. Sehr schön… Macht dich mir noch sympathischer." Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Inhalt ein halbes Vermögen kostete schüttete Draco die Hälfte ins Wasser. „Dann spring mal rein."

Der Hund zögerte doch noch einen Moment, nieste erneut und sprang in einem großen Satz an Draco vorbei in die Wanne. Draco gluckste, als der schwarze Hund erst ein paar Runden schwamm, bevor er wieder an den Rand kam und die Schnauze darauf legte. Erwartungsvoll hechelte er und ließ sich von Draco etwas Schaum aus dem Augenwinkel wischen.

„Du bist aber wirklich ziemlich verfilzt…", murmelte Draco, griff sich Schwamm und Seife und schmunzelte, als der Hund große Augen machte. „Das kriegen wir schon hin. Du siehst irgendwo unter dem Dreck sicher ganz cool aus." Der Hund schnaubte. „Gut, du siehst jetzt auch schon cool aus." Draco rubbelte mit dem Schwamm über den Kopf bis zum Rücken, wofür er sich ganz schön strecken musste. „Vater findet wohl nicht, dass du ansehnlich bist. Dem werden wir's zeigen, nicht wahr?"

Der Hund schüttelte sich heftig um seine Zustimmung kund zu tun und brachte Draco so vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck kippte der Junge nach vorne und landete im Wasser, wo der Hund ihn mit den Zähnen am Kragen packte und wieder über Wasser zog.

„Ah! Hundewasser!", echauffierte Draco sich und strampelte wild mit den Beinen, wofür der Hund ihn wieder losließ. Unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin brabbelnd ging Draco unter, produzierte ein paar Blasen und tauchte wieder auf, eine hübsche Schaumkrone auf dem weißblonden Haarschopf.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!" Draco schaute sich suchend nach dem Hund um, konnte ihn aber gar nicht finden, weil er immer hinter ihm blieb. „Du bist doch ein Killer!" Das Bellen hallte von den gekachelten Wänden wider und ließ Draco zusammenzucken. „Da haben wir dich…" Er packte in das weiche Nackenfell und deutete an den Beckenrand. „Schwimm mich dahin." Der Hund dachte gar nicht daran. „Warum nicht?" Als Antwort bekam er ein Niesen. „Du musst", verlangte Draco. „Ich kann nicht schwimmen." Das nächste Niesen klang fast wie ein Glucksen. „Entschuldige mal, aber dafür haben wir eben nicht alle Talent." Jetzt machte sich ein Hund hier über ihn lustig? Das ging aber zu weit! Gut, wenigstens kriegte das keiner mit und reden konnte der Hund ja zum Glück nicht. „Sei ein liebes Tier und rette mich."

Eine Weile starrte der Hund ihn nachdenklich an und verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen. Verrücktes Ding… Aber wenigstens zog er Draco wieder an den Beckenrand, wo der Junge sich gegen lehnte. Über Wasser halten konnte jeder Depp sich und Crabbe schwamm sogar von ganz allein an der Oberfläche… Nicht schwimmen war vielleicht übertrieben gewesen, aber schlecht schwimmen wäre eben untertrieben…

„Deswegen benutz ich lieber die Dusche", sagte Draco und seufzte. „Aber wo ich schon mal hier drin bin…" Kurzerhand zog er sich das Hemd über den Kopf und legte es hinter sich, um dann in ein Paar erschrocken geweiteter, grauer Hundeaugen zu sehen. „Was? Bist du schüchtern? Sieht doch keiner." Damit zog er sich auch noch die Hose aus und hatte den Hund aus den Augen verloren, als er wieder nach vorne sah. Irritiert suchte Draco die Wanne ab, machte die beiden dreieckigen Ohren hinter einer Schaumkrone aus und schnaubte. „Jetzt komm her. Ich spiel Quidditch. Unter der Dusche hab ich viel schlimmere Sachen gesehen."

Der Hund rührte sich kein Stück und sank lieber noch ein Stück tiefer hinter den Schaum.

„Merkwürdiges Vieh…", murmelte Draco. „Möchtest du dich lieber selbst waschen?"

Sofort schnellte der Hund vor und nickte heftig, worauf Draco eine Augenbraue hob.

„Hm… Ich trau der Sache nicht ganz." Der Hund schien widersprechen zu wollen. „Immerhin kannst du dich mit Pfoten gar nicht waschen, oder? Irgendwie muss es aber… wildlebenden Hunden, wie auch immer die heißen, auch möglich sein, sich zu pflegen", murmelte Draco vor sich hin. So ein Hund war gut, um Monologe als Dialoge auszugeben. „Ich bin dafür, dass du dich einfach nicht so anstellst und von mir waschen lässt. Das ist eine Premiere, eine große Ehre." Er grinste breit, bekam ein Fiepen zu hören und verzog daraufhin die Mundwinkel. „Gut. Dafür geb ich mir ein bisschen weniger Mühe", schnaubte Draco, ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Hund etwas Ähnliches tat. Ohnehin war der Hund relativ menschlich in seinen Gesten. Falls Hunde so etwas wie Gesten besaßen…

Wenigstens ließ sich das Tier nach scheinbar ewigem Herumgedruckse dazu herab, sich vernünftig waschen zu lassen. Draco fand, er könnte das professionell machen, wenn das ein angemessener Beruf für ihn gewesen wäre. War's aber nicht und sicher benahm sich nicht jeder Hund so artig, wie dieses Exemplar.

Draco jedenfalls hatte an diesem Tag mit dem Hund mehr Spaß gehabt, als in seinen bisherigen Sommerferien.


	3. Ein Fahrschein nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 3: Ein Fahrschein nach Hogwarts**

Es war nicht so, dass Sirius Black, frisch aus Askaban ausgebrochen, geplant hatte, sich zum Haustier eines total verzogenen Bengels machen zu lassen. Nun war er am Ende aber zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es eigentlich ganz praktisch war, für das, was er vorhatte. Da gab es verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie er so tausendmal besser an Wurmschwanz rankam. Nicht nur, dass er sich hier in einem Haushalt voll schwarzmagischer Gegenstände befand, wo er sicher etwas Nützliches finden könnte, nein, er hatte auch noch das große Glück, dass der Sohn seiner Cousine so vernarrt in ihn war.

„Du kannst ihn nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, Draco!", regte Narzissa sich gerade auf. Ihr Schock über das hässliche Tier war groß genug gewesen, aber nach ein paar Tagen hatte sie sich an ihn gewöhnt. Sirius leider nicht daran, immer als hässlich bezeichnet zu werden. Nur Draco – der verzogene Bengel, dem alles in den Arsch geschoben wurde – fand wohl, dass das zottelige, schwarze Fell cool aussah, selbst wenn es frischgeföhnt in alle Richtungen abstand und Sirius mehr aussehen ließ, wie einen übergroßen Knuddelmuff.

„Warum?", wollte Draco in genau dem Ton wissen, den er immer benutzte, wenn er etwas unbedingt haben wollte und keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Bearbeitete seine Eltern – man konnte sie fast bemitleiden – solange, bis er hatte, was er wollte… In diesem Fall Sirius. Na, wenn der wüsste.

Sirius hatte sich zu Dracos Füßen zusammengerollt und starrte auf die Socken, die der Junge trug. Draco wippte ungeduldig mit dem großen Zeh, würde sich aber erst aus dem Salon verziehen, wenn er gehört hatte, dass er Sirius mitnehmen durfte. Sirius hoffte auch, dass die Malfoys das irgendwie hinkriegten. Zwar war es ganz angenehm, wie Draco ihn verwöhnte, vor allem nach zwölf Jahren Askaban, aber er wollte Peter und er würde Peter kriegen. Der Junge würde ihm dabei helfen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Weil Hunde nun einmal nicht erlaubt sind", pflichtete die große Malfoymade seiner Frau zu. Sirius legte die Schnauze auf Dracos Fuß, um den Zeh ruhigzuhalten. Das er einmal ausgerechnet hier landen würde…

„Dann sorg dafür, dass sie erlaubt werden", verlangte Draco. Er verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust, als Sirius hochschaute.

„Oh, Draco. Er läuft dir doch nicht weg. Wenn du an Weihnachten wiederkommst, dann freust du dich viel mehr auf ihn", versuchte Narzissa ihren Sohn umzustimmen, während Lucius wahrscheinlich schon längst nachgegeben hätte. Sirius hätte dem Jungen sagen sollen, dass er seinen Vater alleine hätte anquatschen sollen. Lucius konnte diesem quengelnden Jungen einfach nichts abschlagen. Narzissa dagegen…

„Er wird sich entwöhnen!" Draco ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und umklammerte Sirius fest. „Oder er stirbt vor Einsamkeit." Sirius hechelte automatisch, als der jüngste Malfoy ihm den Nacken kraulte. Oh, das war auch wirklich nicht schlecht. Früher hatte Sirius das geliebt und James hatte das ständig gemacht! „Schau doch, Mutter! Killer killt sich ohne mich selbst."

Uh… Sirius ließ sich trotzdem weiter knuddeln. Wie er diesen Namen hasste! Das kleine Jungs immer so unkreativ sein mussten…

„Achte auf deine Aussprache, Draco", schaltete Lucius sich noch einmal ein.

„Ich bin aufgewühlt, Vater. Du willst mich wieder alleine mit diesen Trotteln Crabbe und Goyle lassen! Letztes Jahr wollte Goyle mir weismachen, er könne lesen!" Draco quiekte empört auf. Stimmbruch. „Tut mir das nicht an. Ich wette, das färbt irgendwann ab."

„Und dabei soll dir ausgerechnet ein Hund helfen?", fragte Narzissa und hob die Augenbrauen.

Draco nickte enthusiastisch. „Er ist intelligent. Moment." Er räusperte sich. „Hol mir mein Monsterbuch der Monster."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, hoffte, dass das wenigstens dafür sorgen würde, dass er nach Hogwarts kam und rappelte sich auf, um in Dracos Zimmer zu stapfen. Von Weitem konnte er hören, wie Draco weiter versuchte seine Eltern zu überzeugen und da war er immer noch bei, als Sirius wiederkam, das lederne Buch zwischen den Zähnen.

„Schau!" Draco lächelte zufrieden, aber Lucius und Narzissa schienen nicht sehr beeindruckt. „Es beißt ihn nicht mal."

„Was?" Lucius schaute seinen Sohn verwirrt an.

„Wohl war. Dieses Exemplar kostete mich fast meine Finger", seufzte Narzissa und musterte Sirius, der das Buch auf Dracos Schoß ablegte.

„Es kostete dich was?" Die Fragezeichen über Lucius' Kopf wurden nicht weniger.

„Meine Finger, Liebling, meine Finger…"

„Aber…"

„Vater, schau doch!", bettelte Draco wieder um Aufmerksamkeit und schlug das Buch kurzerhand auf das Cover. Sofort hüpfte es richtig von seinem Schoß und machte sich an Lucius' Hosenbein zu schaffen.

„Salazar! Was ist das denn?", zischte Lucius und versuchte das Buch abzuschütteln. „Narzissa, mach, dass das aufhört!"

„Ich weiß nicht wie. Tut mir Leid", zog Narzissa sich aus der Affäre.

„Und Killer…" Sirius schnaubte. „…hat mir gezeigt, wie man es bändigt", sagte Draco stolz. Ja, aber der Junge hatte sich auch erst durch das halbe Haus jagen lassen, sich dann unter seinem Bett versteckt und schließlich auch noch eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was Sirius ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Wenn du mir das dä… Merlin! Mach, dass das aufhört und du darfst ihn mitnehmen, Draco!" Lucius schüttelte wie wild das Bein und versuchte das Buch loszuwerden. Irgendwie musste man wohl ein Malfoy sein, um dabei immer noch elegant auszusehen…

Draco grinste breit und streichelte das Buch am Einband, bis es sich beruhigte. „Braves Buch", murmelte er, nahm es hoch und legte es neben Lucius auf den Teetisch. Seinem Vater schien das nicht sehr zu gefallen, aber Sirius hoffte, das Buch würde gleich noch einmal seine Zähne auspacken.

„Wer setzt so einen Unfug auf die Liste?", wollte Lucius wissen und schüttelte, alles andere als begeistert, den Kopf.

„Ich habe doch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt", sagte Draco, wieder sehr enthusiastisch. „Professor Kesselbrand wird es gewesen sein. Ich freu mich schon."

„Du hast Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt, Draco?" Entsetzt schaute Lucius seine Frau an. „Ich hatte fest mit Arithmantik und Alte Runen gerechnet, Narzissa." Sein Unterton war mehr als strafend. „Was denn sonst noch?"

„Wahrsagen." Draco ließ sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken. Er hatte die Fächer gekriegt, die er wollte und dabei Narzissa nicht mal lange überzeugen müssen. Sirius wusste ganz genau, dass seine Cousine da andere Interessen hatte.

„Wahrsagen?!", entfuhr es Lucius. „Kompletter Humbug! Du tauschst." Draco schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Oder der Hund bleibt hier." Empört öffnete Draco den Mund. „Keine Widerrede."

Sirius legte die Schnauze wieder auf Dracos Oberschenkel. Was war das denn? Nett jedenfalls nicht. Hoffentlich hing Draco nicht zu sehr an seinen Fächern. Sirius musste unbedingt nach Hogwarts. Niemand würde Sirius Black als Draco Malfoys Haustier vermuten und Peter erst Recht nicht.

Bettelnd schaute er Draco an, der etwas niedergeschlagen durch das schwarze Fell fuhr. Man konnte es förmlich hinter seinem Schädel rattern hören, ob er es noch schaffte Lucius in der Hinsicht weichzukochen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss", schaltete Narzissa sich ein, die es wohl nicht ertragen konnte, ihren kleinen Jungen so deprimiert und unentschlossen zu sehen.

„Das ist ein Kompromiss, Narzissa", schnaubte Lucius. „Wenn er den Hund mitnehmen will, was mich eine Menge an Pergament und Überredungskunst kosten wird, dann wählt er Fächer, die seinem Niveau entsprechen."

„Ich hatte Wahrsagen", sagte Narzissa und reckte das Kinn.

Lucius tat es ihr gleich. „Was dabei herausgekommen ist, wissen wir beide." Er ignorierte die heruntergezogenen Mundwinkel seiner Frau und wandte sich Draco zu. „Er bekommt eh viel zu viel. Wir sollten ihm mehr Grenzen setzen."

„Ich möchte den Hund", murmelte Draco und umklammerte Sirius' Nacken. „Dann wähle ich auch Arithmantik und Alte Runen. Mir ist das eh egal." Lucius musste blonder als blond sein, wenn er nicht mitkriegte, dass Draco wohl lieber aus dem Fenster gesprungen wäre, als die beiden As zu wählen. Das konnte man auch nur machen, wenn man James Potter hieß. Der hatte sich damit zu gerne aufziehen lassen. Sirius schob den Gedanken beiseite, Malfoy Junior mal einen ähnlichen Spruch an den Kopf zu hauen. Immerhin konnte er nur bellen.

„Ach, Draco…" Narzissa seufzte. „Du kannst sicher noch ein drittes Fach hinzunehmen."

„Und durchfallen. Wegen zu hoher Belastung", nörgelte Lucius herum. „Vergiss nicht, dass er auch noch einen Hund auszuführen hat."

„Aber Professor Kesselbrand soll richtig coolen Unterricht machen, Vater", versuchte Draco es doch noch einmal. „Und das Buch hab ich doch schon gezähmt… Das ist…"

„…gefährlich. Ich würde mir gut überlegen, ob du deine Gliedmaßen genauso riskieren willst, wie dieser Professor", unterbrach Lucius seinen Sohn. „Als ich noch Schulrat war, da haben wir eine hitzige Debatte über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geführt."

Sirius horchte auf. Malfoy war nicht mehr Schulrat? Deswegen hing der die ganze Zeit zu Hause ab und machte einen auf arbeitslos! Aber dann konnte es ein Schuss nach hinten werden und er durfte doch nicht nach Hogwarts! Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren!

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein aber mehr."

„Wenn ich aber…"

„Da war schon wieder ein aber."

„Der Unterricht wird mir dabei helfen mich um meinen Hund zu kümmern, oder Mutter?", wandte Draco sich jetzt an Narzissa. „Und…"

„Ein Hund ist ja wohl kein magisches Geschöpf", warf Lucius ein. Sirius schleckte Gedanken versunken Dracos Hand ab. Schmeckte leider nach Seife. „Oder hast du ihn zaubern sehen?" Er sollte mal abwarten, was Sirius hier anrichten konnte, wenn er sich Lucius' Zauberstab unter den Nagel riss. Aber das war bisher noch eine Notlösung… „Mein letztes Wort." Oho! Lucius versuchte konsequent zu bleiben. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Sicher, Vater", murmelte Draco sichtlich enttäuscht.

Lucius seufzte. „Geh jetzt schlafen. Ich spreche morgen mit Severus."

Sirius unterdrückte das Knurren. Schniefelus gab's also auch noch und irgendwas mit Hogwarts hatte er wohl auch zu tun. Oh, wehe der hatte den Job für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen!

„Ja, Vater…" Draco erhob sich und verließ den Salon, bedeutete Sirius zwar nicht ihm zu folgen, aber wer wollte schon Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy beim Turteln stören? Igitt… Sirius schüttelte sich und machte so zum Glück Draco auf sich aufmerksam, der ihm sonst die Tür vor der Nase zu gehauen hätte. Winselnd wedelte Sirius mit dem Schwanz, als Draco ihn ganz geschockt anschaute.

„Oh… Sorry." Er deutete hinter sich und bedeutete Sirius reinzukommen. „Das ist so ungerecht!", beschwerte Draco sich und schlug seine Zimmertür zu, bevor er sich auf das große Himmelbett schmiss. „Oder?"

Sirius bellte einmal. Lucius Malfoy war immer ungerecht. Draco Malfoy vielleicht ein bisschen sehr weinerlich, aber das musste Sirius wohl noch eine Weile aushalten.

Sich auf den Bauch drehend, stützte Draco das Kinn auf den Händen ab, überkreuzte die Beine und baumelte mit ihnen in der Luft, während er an sein Kopfende starrte. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem beißenden Buch?", fragte er, schaute über die Schulter und grinste Sirius fies an. „Irgendeine Idee?"

Sirius legte den Kopf schief. Was wurde das denn?

„Nicht?"

Draco gluckste, als Sirius den Kopf auf die andere Seite legte.

„Ich schon…", ließ er geheimnisvoll verlauten, lachte leise und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und winkte Sirius zu sich. Mit einem großen Satz sprang der Hund auf das weiche Bett und ließ sich wieder von Draco den Nacken kraulen. „Ab damit in Vaters Kleiderschrank…"

Sirius hechelte zufrieden und schleckte Draco über die Wange. So war's richtig!

Draco kicherte und wischte sich über die nasse Stelle. „Blöder Köter…" Sirius bleckte sofort die Zähne, ließ das aber, als Dracos Lächeln dadurch verschwand. Ohne so ein unschuldiges Grinsen sah er Lucius zu ähnlich und wer wollte sich den schon länger als nötig antun? „Bist du sauer, wenn ich dich blöd nenne?"

Erneut schleckte Sirius dem Jungen über die Wange, als er echte Unsicherheit heraushörte.

„Mhm…" Draco lächelte zufrieden. „Das war auch nicht so gemeint. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dir das jedesmal erkläre. Eigentlich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vergiss es. Es ist merkwürdig genug, dass ich überhaupt mit dir rede. Aber ist ja sonst niemand da, nicht?" Er legte sich auf den Rücken und klopfte neben sich. „Komm her."

Einen Moment zögerte Sirius, schaute auf das Körbchen, das man für ihn angeschleppt hatte, legte sich dann aber neben Draco und rollte sich zusammen.

„Du brauchst ein Halsband", sagte Draco und schwelgte wohl schon in Vorstellungen, wie die anderen in der Schule auf sein neues Haustier reagieren würden. Jedenfalls sah er so aus. Seine grauen Augen funkelten, wie die Diamanten an Lucius' Armbanduhr, die Sirius klauen würde, wenn das nicht klappen würde, mit Hogwarts. Damit würde er sich eine Weile über Wasser halten können… Moment. Halsband?

Sirius riss die Augen weit auf und Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich bekommst du ein Halsband", sagte er entschieden. „Sonst läufst du mir ja davon." Draco dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, du läufst mir schon nicht weg." Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Tür, schien im Kopf abzuwiegen, wie viel Ärger er für den Hund in seinem Bett bekommen würde und kuschelte sich dann an die Flanke des Tieres.

Sirius ließ den Jungen. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Eigentlich hatte er nur ein schönes Steak haben wollen, nachdem er sich schon tagelang nur von Ratten und sowas ernährt hatte. Dann war daraus ein schönes Schaumbad geworden, daraus das gemütliche Körbchen, das dahinten auf dem Fußboden stand, und jetzt spielte er schon seit gut einer Woche jeden Tag mit Lucius Malfoys Sohn, auf dessen Ländereien. Aber wenigstens lachte der Junge dann. Sonst sah er manchmal recht traurig aus.

Beschützend rollte Sirius sich um Draco, der schon leicht dösig vor sich hin träumte und dachte daran, wie einsam er immer in den Sommerferien gewesen war, weil seine Eltern ihn nicht zu seinen Freunden gelassen hatten. Bei Draco schien das andere Gründe zu haben, aber das Ergebnis war das Gleiche.


	4. Ein Ausflug mit Folgen

**Kapitel 4: Ein Ausflug mit Folgen**

Bescheuert sah er aus. Sirius schnaubte und wedelte wild mit dem Schwanz. Draco sah bescheuert aus. Eine dunkle Schirmmütze tief in die Stirn gezogen, etwas zu groß für seinen Kopf und ein paar verschwitzte, weißblonde Haarsträhnen schauten unter dem Rand hervor. Das weiße T-Shirt war von Schweißflecken verschont geblieben, aber Draco zupfte ständig an den abgeschnitten Hosenbeinen seiner Jeans herum, als würde sie kleben.

Brütend heiß war es. Sirius hechelte die ganze Zeit und leckte sich ab und an über die Hundenase. Draco fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu und erklomm die letzten Meter des Hanges. Den Morgen hatte er mit einem einsamen Frühstück verbracht, gut, bis auf Sirius, der es sich unter dem Tisch gemütlich gemacht hatte und von Draco schließlich auf eine stundenlange Wanderung durch Wiltshire geschleppt worden war. Das bei der Hitze… Jetzt auch noch Mittagshitze! Mann, konnte der Junge nicht den Tag im Pool verbringen, anstatt auf einer weitläufigen, saftig grünen Wiese? Nein, Draco Malfoy – verzogenes Balg und stolz darauf – wollte ein Eis. Nicht irgendein Eis. Er wollte das Eis aus dem Café in Strangways. Nicht das aus Durrington oder Larkhill, nein. Strangways sollte es sein und wenn die Malfoys im Moment keinen Hauself besaßen, der dem Jungen sein Eis besorgen konnte, dann zog der sich eben Muggelkleidung an, um es sich selbst zu besorgen.

So hatte Draco erst einmal – ziemlich unbeholfen – schlecht zusammenpassende Klamotten ausgesucht, sich von Sirius dann neue bringen lassen und es wohl auch nur mit großem Glück geschafft, sich alleine anzuziehen. Muggelgeld hatte er auch erst gefühlte Stunden suchen müssen und lief jetzt, mit eintausend Pfund in den Hosentaschen, durch die Gegend. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihm ab und an ein Hunderter aus der Tasche gefallen war. Sirius hatte ihn aufgesammelt, erst eine Möglichkeit gesucht sich das irgendwie einzustecken und es schließlich enttäuscht an Draco zurückgegeben, der ihn dafür jedesmal heftig knuddelte. Ohnehin drückte der Junge ihn ständig, schien auf jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit zu warten, um durch das schwarze Fell zu fahren und ehrlich gesagt, hatte Sirius da auch nicht groß was gegen. Musste der Hund in ihm sein…

„Das da ist Woodhenge." Draco deutete geradeaus, wo eine Menge Holzstümpfe aus dem Boden schauten, anscheinend sollte das irgendein Muster ergeben. „Da hinten…" Suchend schaute Draco sich um, deutete dann nach Südwesten. „Da hinten liegt Stonehenge."

Toll, wirklich toll… Warum bei allen Dementoren der Welt erzählte Malfoy das einem Hund?! Wenn Sirius nicht ab und an entfallen würde, dass er nicht als Mensch herumlief, würde er nicht bemerken, dass Draco ihn nicht sehr wie ein Tier behandelte. Sprach mit ihm, als wäre ein Schulfreund zu Besuch… Das konnte einem fast Leid tun.

„Stonehenge sind Steine. Woodhenge…"

Moment? Holz?

„…besteht aus Holzpfählen."

Juhu! Hundert Punkte für Sirius Black! Entweder war der Junge übergeschnappter als seine Tante drei Etagen über Sirius' Zelle – man hörte sie trotzdem noch nach Voldemort schreien – oder er war extrem einsam. Vielleicht hörte er sich auch einfach gerne reden. Es interessierte Sirius nicht. Es interessierte ihn weniger als Stone- oder Woodhenge. Nicht mehr lange… Nicht mehr lange, dann würde er in Hogwarts sein und damit ganz nah an Wurmschwanz dran. Nur noch ein bisschen…

„Kannst du nicht mehr?", fragte Draco. Sirius wich erschrocken zurück, als das makellose Teenagergesicht so dicht vor ihm auftauchte. Hatte nicht mal Hautprobleme! Sirius selbst hatte auch nie welche gehabt, aber Teenager sollten welche haben. Das war gut für ihr Ego. Ließ es nicht so überdimensional groß werden…

Draco tätschelte ihm liebevoll die Schnauze und schaute sich um, wobei er sich unnötigerweise die Augen abschirmte. Traute der Mütze wohl nicht, was?

„Es ist nicht mehr weit. Ich hätte vielleicht einfach den Nimbus nehmen sollen", seufzte Draco, bedeutete Sirius ihm zu folgen und stapfte den Kiesweg entlang. „Bald kommt der Feuerblitz heraus. Hab ich zumindest gelesen."

Sirius horchte auf. So, wie er es mitgekriegt hatte, war Narzissa die Schulsachen ihres Sohnes schon kaufen gegangen, an dem Tag, als Sirius hier aufgetaucht war. Draco war alleine zu Hause gewesen und draußen rumgestromert, obwohl seine Mutter es ihm untersagt hatte. Eben wegen einem ganz bestimmten Massenmörder, der ständig die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ schmückte. Deswegen durfte Malfoy Junior das Grundstück auch eigentlich nicht verlassen. Was Draco aber nicht interessierte, wenn er das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Becher Eiskrem verspürte und seine Eltern noch selig schlummerten. Obwohl man ohne Seele ja schlecht selig schlummern konnte und Lucius Malfoy, mit der Lieblingsspeise der Dementoren, wäre etwas vollkommen Neues.

Sirius hatte sich angesehen, was der gute Lucius alles unter seinem Salon gebunkert hatte. In seiner menschlichen Gestalt streunerte er gerne mal des Nachts durch Malfoy Manor, nutzte das um sich aus dem Kühlschrank zu bedienen, sich ordentlich zu waschen und schließlich Dracos Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren. Dort, wo das dann mal nötig war. Wieso der Junge damit überhaupt schon fertig war, das blieb Sirius ein Rätsel. Er selbst hatte seine Hausaufgaben immer erst im Schlafsaal gemacht, meistens von James abgeschrieben.

Nicht, dass er jetzt gerne Hausaufgaben machen würde, aber ihm war langweilig. Gut, ihm sollte nicht langweilig sein. Immerhin musste er Wurmschwanz kriegen, aber… dafür musste er wiederum die nötige Geduld aufbringen. Keine Fehler machen, hieß das. Sich mit dem Rücken an Dracos Bett lehnen und den mit den langen Haaren kuscheln lassen, hieß das.

Und nein, er gewöhnte sich ganz sicher nicht daran, ein Hund zu sein. Zwölf Jahre Askaban… Eine kleine, minimale Erholung würde ja wohl erlaubt sein, nicht wahr?

„Oje…", murmelte Draco plötzlich, weckte so Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit und schon donnerte es. Gewaltig. Sirius zuckte ebenso zusammen, wie Draco. Prompt fing es auch noch an, wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Binnen weniger Sekunde waren sowohl Draco, als auch Sirius bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

„Mist…", murmelte Draco, schaute sich suchend um und lief dann kurzerhand unter einen Baum, wo er sich die Oberarme rieb. Sirius trabte ihm nach und schüttelte sich erst einmal kräftig. Draco schirmte sein Gesicht ab, damit Sirius ihn nicht noch nasser machte. Penibler Junge… Der jetzt ohne Mütze aussah, wie Harry. Sirius hätte gelächelt, wenn er kein Hund wäre und wenn sein Patenkind nicht gerade wer weiß was durchstehen musste. Und das, wo hier so ein versnobtes Kind durch die Gegend laufen konnte…

Obwohl… Wenn Sirius so an seine Kindheit dachte, der von Draco durchaus ähnlich, dann tat ihm der Junge doch irgendwo Leid. Erinnerte ihn an Regulus. Sehr sogar.

Und Regulus…

„So, und jetzt?" Draco stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und knüllte die Mütze dabei ziemlich. „Wir sitzen mitten in der Pampa. Im Regen. Nichts zu essen oder zu trinken, dafür gerademal ein paar läppische… Pfund, oder wie immer das heißt. Damit kommt man ja nicht mal bis nach London!"

Oh, aber sowas von. Dazu auch noch ein hübsches Hotel und ein leckeres Steak. Aber das bekam der Junge ja auch zu Hause.

„Ich bin dafür, dass du Hilfe holst", sagte Draco zu Sirius und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Sofort schüttelte Sirius sich wieder und machte Draco so nass er konnte. „Ey!" Schnaubend schaute Draco weg, schmollte aber nicht lange und ließ sich auf das feuchte Gras fallen. „Geh."

Sirius wedelte verwirrt mit dem Schwanz.

„Lass mich zurück. Rette dein Leben und achte nicht auf mich…" Draco ächzte theatralisch, hielt sich in einem gefakten Ohnmachtsanfall die Hand vor die Stirn und kippte einfach zur Seite weg. Eine Weile wedelte Sirius weiter mit dem Schwanz und tapste dann auf Draco zu, um ihn mit der Nase anzustupsen. Die Augen hatte der jüngste Malfoy geschlossen, atmete wohl extra ruhig und lag eine halbe Ewigkeit einfach so da. Vielleicht lauschte er ja dem Regen. Gut, solange er die Grasflecke aus dem Hemd kriegte, bevor seine Mutter das sah…

Winselnd legte Sirius sich vor Draco auf den Boden und legte die Ohren an. Mit der rechten Vorderpfote bedeckte er Dracos zur Faust geballte Hand fast gänzlich.

Urplötzlich öffnete Draco die Augen und erschreckte Sirius fast zu Tode. Er bellte, während Draco sich grinsend wieder aufrichtete, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkte und sich gegen den Baum lehnte.

„Ich finde, das war eine perfekte Potter-Imitation", gluckste er.

Sirius fand das nicht lustig, was auch immer Draco damit meinte. Trotzdem bettete er die Schnauze im Schoß des Blonden und rollte sich leicht zusammen.

„Sowas ähnliches soll doch in der Kammer des Schreckens passiert sein…", murmelte Draco vor sich hin und fing jetzt an, Sirius den Nacken zu kraulen. „Hat das Weasley-Mädchen gerettet und sich dabei selbst so dolle wehgetan, dass er es fast geschafft hätte, uns mit seiner Fresse für immer zu verschonen."

Sofort richtete Sirius sich auf, fletschte die Zähne und knurrte ungehalten. Erst weiteten Dracos Augen sich ängstlich, dann verdrehte er sie.

„Oh, ja! Noch einer für den Potter-Fanclub… Und ich dachte, du seist in Ordnung. Vielleicht fragst du den Kleinen mit der Kamera, ob du ihm beim Drucken der Autogrammkarten helfen kannst. Der Platz des Fangirls ist wie gesagt schon an Miss Weasley vergeben." Draco schnaubte und Sirius zeigte weiter seine Zähne. „Sollte auch einfach lesbisch werden. So wie Mutter. Erinnerst du dich an das Foto, das du gefressen hast?"

Ja, tat er und nein, er hatte es nicht gefressen! Verfluchter Bengel!

„Vielleicht kann Weaslette ja gleich was mit Mutter anfangen. Anscheinend hatte sie eine Schwäche für Rotschöpfe", sagte Draco mehr als ungehalten. „Wüsste zu gerne, wer das ist."

Na, das könnte Sirius ihm prima auf die Nase binden. Dann würde der Kleine weinen und sich unter seinem Bett verkriechen, als wäre das Monsterbuch wieder ausgebüchst.

„Nein, ich will's doch nicht wissen…", murmelte Draco leise. „Oder doch? Ich mein… Mädchen sind doch bescheuert. Wie kann man die mögen?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Da sollte der Kleine mal ein paar Monate warten, dann fand er Mädchen toll und könnte nicht verstehen, was Narzissa an Lucius fand.

„Und dann auch noch knutschen! Igitt…" Draco schüttelte sich fast so, wie Sirius es eben getan hatte. „Da will man ja brechen."

Kurzerhand schleckte Sirius dem Jungen über die Wange, was der aber nicht eklig fand, sondern erst kicherte und Sirius dann bedeutete den Kopf wieder auf seine Oberschenkel zu legen. Ja, ja… Wäre er jetzt Sirius Black gewesen, dann hätte der Junge sich übergeben, wetten? Nachdem er sich vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht hatte. Uah! Ein entflohener Massenmörder auf Kuschelkurs!

„Stell dir vor, so eine Zunge ist in deinem Mund!" Angewidert verzog Draco die Mundwinkel. „Bäh! Wenn ich dran denke, das Parkinson mir diese Karte zu Lockharts Valentinstagsparty geschrieben hat… Merlin sei Dank war die nicht so peinlich wie Potters, irgendwas mit gepökelten Kröten… Aber seine Augen sehen wirklich aus, wie frisch gepökelte Kröten. Nur mal so. Nicht, dass ich da besonders drauf achten würde, aber fällt nun mal auf. Wo war ich stehengeblieben?"

Sirius bellte, bemerkte erst etwas später, dass er ja gar nicht sprechen konnte und legte die Pfoten auf Dracos Oberschenkel, um da dann seine Schnauze draufzulegen. Dracos Oberschenkel waren zu warm.

„Na ja, Parkinsons Zunge bleibt bitte schön bei ihr. Wer weiß, wo die da schon überall mit war." Draco würgte. „Wir dürfen nächstes Jahr ja nach Hogsmeade, außer, sie streichen das wegen Black. Ich war da natürlich schon. Vater hat mich mitgenommen und so toll ist das gar nicht… Da gibt es dieses Café… Madam… Madam…"

Puddifoot's. Sirius konnte das Wedeln mit dem Schwanz nicht unterdrücken. Er war auch ein Hund, okay? Die machten das so…

„Jedenfalls ist das total abstoßend. Alles rosa und… Oh, Merlin! Ich weiß gar nicht, was Vater da wollte…"

Seinen Sohn ausführen? Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. Igitt!

„Gut, okay… Die Törtchen waren gar nicht mal so schlecht", gab Draco zu und wie recht er hatte. Sirius lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. „Sie müsste nur ein wenig umdekorieren. Weniger pink. Mehr Grün. Und die Rüschen! Welcher Mann geht da freiwillig rein? Das ist doch nur was für Lesben."

Wurde da jemand homophob? Sirius hob den Kopf und hechelte vor sich hin, weshalb Draco die Mundwinkel verzog.

„Ich hab nichts gegen solche Leute! Find's eben nur eklig", rechtfertigte Draco sich.

Sirius hätte gelacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte. So bellte er nur und eigentlich klang es fast wie sein Lachen. Nicht, dass er sich da noch groß dran erinnern konnte. Das letzte Mal, dass er gelacht hatte, war über ein Jahrzehnt her und es war ein weltberühmtes, verrücktes Lachen gewesen.

Mit dieser Erinnerung verspürte Sirius jetzt auch nicht mehr den geringsten Drang danach, zu lachen.

„Ist doch wahr… Ich mein, ich steh ja auch nicht auf Goyle oder sonst einen Kerl", plapperte Draco weiter. „Und das Goyle auf mich steht, ist sowas von klar. Das muss man ja nicht erwidern, ne?"

„Solange du keine Gefühle verletzt."

Draco fuhr herum, krallte sich mit einer Hand an Sirius' Fell fest und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Ekel zu dem Landstreicher empor. Sirius kam als erstes der Gedanke, dass er vor wenigen Tagen nicht anders ausgesehen hatte, dann schaltete sich wohl sein Hundeinstinkt ein. Draco, reicher Junge und sah auch noch so aus versus widerlich stinkender Mann, der den Alkohol vom letzten Abend noch ausatmete und wohl in seinem Erbrochenem geschlafen hatte… Das konnte nicht gut gehen!

„Das wiederum geht Sie ja wohl nichts an", schnaubte Draco verächtlich.

Was bitte war aus dem guten, alten und vor allem friedlichen Wiltshire geworden, wenn ein armer, kleiner Slytherin nicht einmal einen harmlosen Spaziergang machen konnte, ohne… Sirius' Augen weiteten sich, als der Kerl Draco kurzerhand am Kragen packte und hochzog.

„Ey!" Draco wischte den Arm weg, was ihm auch gelang. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an, ja?"

„Jetzt mach mal kein Drama. Wollt dir nur mal schnell aufhelfen." Abwehrend hob der Landstreicher die Hände, grinste und entblößte gelbe Zähne, die Hälfte wohl verfault.

„Ich kann alleine aufstehen. Danke", sagte Draco falsch lächelnd, drehte sich um und würgte in Sirius' Richtung, bevor er davongehen wollte.

„Wo ich dir doch geholfen hab, könntest mir ja Danke sagen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, tat leider nicht das, was Sirius ihm geraten hätte und drehte sich noch einmal um, damit er eine blöde, unsinnige Antwort geben konnte. „Hab ich schon. Sind Sie taub, oder Ihre Ohren nur genauso schmutzig, wie ich vermute?"

„Na, wir wollen ja nich' unhöflich werden, ne?" Der Kerl streckte die Hand aus. „Gib mir mal dein Taschengeld und ich sag dem Weihnachtsmann, dass er dich doch noch besuchen soll."

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ignorierte vollkommen, dass Sirius ihn am Hosenbein wegziehen wollte. „Der Weihnachtsmann ist eine bescheuerte Erfindung der Muggel, Sie Dummkopf. Womit –"

_Baff!_

Draco konnte gar nicht mal aufschreien, da hatte der Mistkerl ihm kurzerhand einen heftig aussehenden Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Sirius nutzte aus, dass Draco auf den Boden sackte und sprang zähnefletschend über den Jungen drüber. Er musste wirklich gefährlich aussehen, denn der Landstreicher wich sofort zurück, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Draco und torkelte so schnell er konnte davon. Sirius bellte ihm so laut er konnte hinterher. Als der Mann nur noch eine dunkle Gestalt im Regen war, drehte Sirius sich herum und musste mit ansehen, wie Draco wohl das erste Mal in seinem kurzen Leben das Blut richtig tropfen fühlen konnte.

Wie gelähmt beobachtete er, wie dicke, dunkelrote Tropfen ihm auf die Handfläche fielen. Was immer Draco jetzt im Kopf vorging, es schien eine Menge zu sein. Oder er ließ sich einfach leicht schocken. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, tapste Sirius auf Draco zu. Hatte der am Ende einen zu schweren Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen?

Fiepend stupste Sirius den Jungen an, der zu zittern begonnen hatte.

„Sie…" Draco hob den Kopf, während sein linkes Auge langsam zu schwoll, eine hässliche Platzwunde an der Schläfe, die das blonde Haar verklebte. „Sie liebt mich gar nicht, oder?"

Sirius schleckte das Blut aus Dracos Hand. Schmeckte salzig, bleiern. Wie Blut eben… Nichts Besonderes, nur weil es ‚rein' war.

„Deswegen… hat sie Vater geheiratet, oder?" Schmerzhaft fest ballte Draco die Hand zur Faust, die Sirius eben noch vom Blut befreit hatte. „Eigentlich wollte sie lieber diese Frau. Eine Frau!" Entsetzt schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Und… mich kann sie dann gar nicht mögen… Ich seh ja auch noch aus, wie Vater…", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich dachte, sie hätten sich geliebt und ich sei nicht das Produkt irgendeiner arrangierten erhaltet-das-reine-Blut-Ehe." Mühsam rappelte Draco sich auf, schwankte kurz, als ihm schwindelig wurde und setzte sich die Schirmmütze wieder auf.

Sirius wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als Draco ihn ansah und wartete darauf, dass der Junge irgendwas machte, aber eine ganze Weile starrte er einfach nur in die grauen Hundeaugen.

„Ich kann da nicht mehr hin", sagte Draco schließlich.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. Oh, nein! Pubertätskrise! Eltern-blah-blah! Nein, nein, nein! Der Junge musste nach Hause und nach Hogwarts. Vor allem musste er Sirius mitnehmen. Aber wie sollte er das Draco klarmachen, der jetzt sichtlich niedergeschlagen über die Wiese marschierte? Er war nur… ein Hund.

Aber sich jetzt einfach davonmachen und den Kleinen alleine lassen, das brachte auch Sirius Black nicht übers Herz…


	5. Ein nächtlicher Besuch

**Kapitel 5: Ein nächtlicher Besuch**

Es regnete immer noch, oder regnete schon wieder. Draco wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Von Bristol aus hatte er den Bus genommen, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, dass das Ding so hieß. Er musste ja auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wie er hierher gekommen war. Letzten Endes hatte er es nach Weston-super-Mare geschafft und lief jetzt in der dunklen Gegend herum auf der Suche nach Severus' Haus. Irgendwo am Ende dieser Straße, Spinner's End, musste sein Professor zu Hause sein und Draco hatte sonst keine Ahnung, zu wem er gehen sollte.

Hoffentlich schickte der ihn nicht gleich wieder nach Hause. Dann würde er wieder abhauen müssen. Festgestellt, dass tausend Pfund doch nicht wenig waren, hatte er ja inzwischen, aber wie lange das reichen würde, das wusste er nicht und einschätzen konnte er es erst Recht nicht.

Killer schien es hier aber absolut nicht zu gefallen. Der große, schwarze Hund lief beschützend neben Draco her und schaute sich wachsam um. Längst hatte er aufgegeben Draco wieder nach Hause schleifen zu wollen. Da würden ihn keine zehn Hippogreife mehr hinkriegen!

Gefühlte Stunden später hatte er endlich das heruntergekommen wirkende Häuschen gefunden und klopfte. So durchnässt wie er aussah, dazu noch die auffällige Platzwunde an der Schläfe, konnte er sich Severus' hochgezogene Augenbraue schon vorstellen, bevor der die Tür öffnete.

„Draco?" Ja, als ob er seinen eigenen Namen nicht kennen würde. Draco schnaubte, nieste kurz darauf und setzte den Gesichtsausdruck auf, der ihm immer geholfen hatte irgendetwas von seinem Vater zu bekommen. Severus senkte den Blick und verzog die Mundwinkel, als er den Hund an Dracos Seite ausmachte, der aussah, als würde ihn das selbst ziemlich ankotzen. Konnten Hunde sich übergeben? Draco hoffte nicht. Dann würde Severus ihn rauswerfen.

„Kann ich rein kommen?", flüsterte Draco leise und rieb sich die zitternden Oberarme. Da war es so heiß gewesen heute morgen und als hätte das Wetter seine Stimmung absorbiert, prasselte der Regen jetzt ununterbrochen nieder. Die grauen Wolken schienen ihm regelrecht zu folgen und sicher hing eine kleine direkt über seinem Kopf…

„Dein Vater macht sich schon Sorgen…", murmelte Severus, trat zur Seite und ließ Draco passieren. Knurrend folgte der Hund dem bibbernden Jungen und schüttelte sich direkt neben Snape aus. Snape schnaubte und trocknete alle beide mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, sich selbst vergas er dabei zuerst.

„War ja klar…", grummelte Draco unterdessen. Nur sein Vater machte sich Sorgen und das sicher auch nur… nur… aus irgendeinem doofen Grund. Seiner Mutter war es vollkommen gleichgültig, dass er sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich nutzte sie die Chance und setzte sich zu ihrer Jugendliebe ab.

„Das ist also…" Severus beäugte den Hund missbilligend.

„Killer", sagte Draco, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und bekam augenblicklich die Hundeschnauze auf die Knie gelegt. Winselnd wedelte Killer mit dem Schwanz, bis Draco ihm den Nacken kraulte.

„Ja… Ja." Severus beschwor schnell Tee herauf und setzte sich gegenüber von Draco in den Sessel. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Und warum?" Begeisterung war was anderes…

Mit zitternden Händen griff Draco nach der Tasse, verschüttete fast etwas von dem heißen Tee und verbrannte sich auch noch die Zunge, was er aber verbergen wollte. „Mit dem…" Er drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk und zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Mit dem Bus?" Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als Draco nickte.

„So etwas in der Art…"

„Das sind rund achtzig Meilen. Haben dich die letzten guten Geister verlassen?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen."

Severus nickte. „Und zwar nach Hause. Dein Vater hat mich fast verrückt gemacht. Erst mit dem Hund und dann haut sein Sohn einfach ab."

„Ich geh da nicht mehr hin", schnaubte Draco und verbrühte sich wieder die Zunge, als er an seinem viel zu bitteren Tee nippte. „Kann ich nicht hier bleiben?"

„Nein", sagte Snape sofort und Dracos Kopf ruckte nach oben. Verletzt verzog er die Mundwinkel.

„Warum nicht?", wollte er wissen.

„Weil ich mir in meinen Urlaub nicht auch noch Kinder antue", antwortete Severus kalt.

Draco ließ die Schultern hängen. „Hättest du dir das nicht überlegen können, bevor du Lehrer geworden bist?", nuschelte er und stellte den Tee weg, damit er mit seinem Hund kuscheln konnte. „Moment mal… Hättest du dir das nicht überlegen können, bevor du meintest mein Pate werden zu müssen?" Augenblicklich fiepte Killer, riss die Augen weit auf und glotzte Snape fast dümmlich an. Draco hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. Manchmal war das Vieh mehr als komisch… Aber so cool! Sofort kuschelte er sich wieder an das zottelige Fell.

„Nun… Wie auch immer", ging Severus da nicht weiter drauf ein, den Blick fest auf den Hund gerichtet. „Du kannst hier nicht bleiben. Ich sehe auch gar keinen Grund dazu." Ein offensichtlicheres „Was ist los?" konnte man von Severus Snape nicht erwarten. Draco verspürte allerdings nicht das Bedürfnis jedem auf die Nase zu binden, was für widerwärtige Neigungen seine Mutter hatte… Aber nachher wusste Severus davon! Immerhin war er ein guter Freund von… Lucius. Na ja, dann würde er das wohl doch nicht wissen.

„Dann geh ich eben zu Goyle. Der wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihm Gesellschaft leiste", raunte Draco und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Die Gefahr, dass er mich mit Liebe erdrücken wird, ist allerdings sehr groß."

„Das Risiko können wir gerne eingehen", gab Severus unbeeindruckt zurück.

Draco stöhnte auf. „Bitte!", sagte er fast flehend. „Nur eine Nacht. Ich mach auch alles, was du willst." Warum Killer ihm fiepend auf den Schoß sprang, sich zusammenrollte und Snape nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ, das verstand Draco schon wieder nicht. Vielleicht sollte er Hundisch lernen…

Resignierend winkte Severus ab. „Du weißt, dass ich deinem Vater sagen werde, dass du hier bist?"

Draco schluckte. „Es ist doch nicht mehr lange bis die Ferien zu Ende sind. Kann ich nicht…"

„Nein." Severus schüttelte vehement den fettigen Haarschopf. „Was für eine Albernheit veranlasst dich überhaupt dazu, hier aufzukreuzen? Den Hund darfst du doch mitnehmen."

Draco horchte genauso, wie sein Hund auf und hob den Kopf. „Ehrlich?" Killer schleckte ihm fast dankbar über die Wange und brachte Draco damit zum Grinsen. „Schön. Dann…"

„Dann kannst du jetzt ja wieder nach Hause und in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen", sagte Snape sofort, klang dabei nahezu hoffnungsvoll und musterte den Hund, der von Dracos Wange nicht genug bekam, immer noch skeptisch. Das Tier schien ihm mit jeder Sekunde suspekter vorzukommen…

„Aber…" Draco klammerte sich an dem zotteligen Fell fest und vergrub das Gesicht darin, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Würdest du das unterlassen? Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was du sagst", schnaubte Snape.

Murrend schaute Draco wieder hoch. „Mutter ist lesbisch. Ich hab eine Identitätskrise. Könntest du das berücksichtigen?", murmelte er.

Severus zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und grinste dann süffisant. „Wo haben wir denn da wieder unsere Nase reingesteckt?"

Prompt wurde Draco rot. „Ich habe nicht… Merlin…" Nervös zupfte er in dem schwarzen Fell herum, wohl etwas zu fest, als er dafür die spitzen Zähne zu sehen bekam. „Ändert nichts an den Fakten."

„Die du nie bemerkt hättest, wenn du deine Nase nicht immer überall reinstecken würdest", sagte Severus wenig beeindruckt darüber, das Dracos heile Welt zusammengebrochen war. „Dir würde so einiges nicht gefallen, das deine Mutter und dein Vater so in ihrer Jugend getrieben haben."

„Vater war auch lesbisch?!", schrie Draco geschockt auf und wurde von Killer angeprustet, als würde der das lustig finden. Dafür bekam der Hund einen bösen Blick aus grauen Augen zusehen.

„Schwul hieße das dann und nein, soweit ich weiß, nicht", erklärte Severus geduldig, worauf Draco aber schon wieder errötete. „Bei den Haaren würde ich meine Hand dafür aber nicht ins Feuer legen", hackte er wohl extra noch ein bisschen auf Dracos Gefühlen herum. Vater hatte tolle Haare, klar?

„Hab mich nur versprochen…", redete Draco sich heraus.

„Dass deine Mutter eine kurze Liaison mit einer Frau gehabt hatte, dürfte nicht einmal das Schlimmste gewesen sein", murmelte Severus.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Kurz? Was heißt kurz?"

„Du bist sicher müde", ignorierte Severus ihn einfach. „Am besten legst du dich hin."

„Aber…"

„Ich hole dir eine Decke." Severus stand auf, tippte im Vorbeigehen Dracos verletzte Schläfe mit dem Zauberstab an und heilte die Wunde, bevor er ins Nebenzimmer verschwand.

„Severus?", fing Draco an, als sein Professor zurück kam und ihm eine Decke über den Kopf legte.

„Was ist?"

Draco zog sich die Decke vom Kopf und wickelte sich darin ein. „Warum ist Mutter nicht einfach abgehauen, wenn sie die Frau so gern gehabt hat?"

Genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen. „Weil sie wohl mehr Rosier ist, als Black. Blacks laufen immer weg", zischte er bitter und verzog die Mundwinkel weit.

„Bin ich auch mehr Black als Malfoy?", fragte Draco geschockt.

„Was?" Verständnislos schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Weil ich… weggelaufen bin…"

„Merlin…" Mit beiden Händen rieb Severus sich entnervt übers Gesicht. „Vielleicht. Ist doch egal. Schlaf jetzt."

„Aber…"

„Gute Nacht."

Draco öffnete noch einmal den Mund, aber Severus rauschte schnell davon und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Deprimiert ließ Draco den Kopf hängen und stützte das Kinn in der Hand auf. Die Hundeschnauze stupste ihn wiedermal an und das so lange, bis Draco sich hingelegt hatte, damit das schwarze Tier sich zwischen seinen Beinen zusammenrollen konnte.

„Seit ich ihn letztes Jahr gefragt hab, was ein Orgasmus ist, redet er nicht mehr so gern mit mir…", murmelte Draco, während er wiedermal über das zottelige Fell streichelte. Killer nieste, als wolle er sich darüber lustig machen. „Hm… Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das sein soll. Vater wollte es mir auch nicht erklären. Er meinte, Malfoys wüssten das von vorneherein und müssten gar nicht fragen. Wahrscheinlich weiß er es selber nicht und das ist irgendeine Zaubertrankzutat…" Wieder nieste der Hund. „Weißt du das?" Und blieb jetzt ganz still liegen, als ob er schlafen würde. „Ja, ja… Wieso sollte man mir auch was erklären… Vielleicht ist es auch eine Orgasnuss und ich hab mich verhört…" Als wolle er das nicht mehr hören legte Killer sich eine Pfote auf den Kopf und gab merkwürdige Geräusche von sich. Draco tätschelte den Hundekopf noch einmal und schloss dann die Augen.

* * *

„Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast…"

Sirius' Schnauze rutschte von Dracos Knie und er hob perplex den Kopf. Automatisch entwich ihm ein Knurren, als Draco ihm weggenommen wurde.

„Hund, still", verlangte Lucius Malfoy scharf, während er seinen Sohn lockerleicht hochhob und an sich drückte. Schniefelus stand direkt neben ihm und schaute mehr als genervt aus der Wäsche.

„Selbstverständlich", raunte Snape und lieferte sich einen Starrwettkampf mit Sirius. „Der Köter…" Sirius knurrte. „…ist mir mehr als suspekt."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, während Draco im Schlaf murmelnd das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Vaters vergrub. Mehr als ungewöhnlich sah das aus. Passte absolut nicht.

„Es ist ein Hund, Severus. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich sogar recht froh, dass Draco nicht alleine durch die Landschaft gewandert ist." Lucius seufzte angestrengt. „Gerade jetzt, wo Black hier durch die Gegend spaziert."

Sirius bleckte wütend die Zähne. So ein Blödmann! Der war doch einer von Voldemorts Leuten und müsste ganz genau wissen, dass Sirius Black niemals irgendwas in den Reihen zu schaffen hatte. Unfair. Einfach nur unfair, dass so jemand durch die Gegend laufen konnte und er ein gutes Drittel seines Lebens im Knast hatte verbringen müssen. Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern und Lucius Malfoy würde schön blöd gucken, wenn er herausfand, dass der Hund doch nicht nur ein Hund gewesen war. Vielleicht noch blöder, wenn Draco dazu beigetragen hatte, Sirius' Unschuld zu beweisen. Und das würde der Kleine… Oh, ja!

„Ich hatte Draco für intelligenter gehalten", fuhr Lucius fort. „Das passt nicht zu ihm…"

Schniefelus nickte und brachte die fettigen Haare dadurch zum Schwingen. „Er hat Narzissas kleine Schwäche entdeckt."

Lucius verzog keine Miene, strich Draco über den Hinterkopf und drehte sich um. „Hat er dir gesagt, wie?"

„Mir fehlte die Muße genauer nachzufragen", sagte Snape kühl und machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung in Sirius' Richtung, der immer noch auf dem Sofa lag. „Am besten fragst du deine Frau."

„Hm… Hund, komm." Sirius rollte mit den Augen, folgte Lucius aber ohne große Umschweife. Besseres, als bei Schniefelus zu bleiben, konnte er sich allemal vorstellen…


	6. Ein bisschen Sport

**Kapitel 6: Ein bisschen Sport**

Der letzte Ferientag war wieder wunderschön. Blauer, wolkenloser Himmel und eine schöne Brise, die durch Dracos offenes Fenster ins Zimmer wehte. Sirius freute sich über jede kleine Abkühlung, hatte sich direkt vor das bodenlange Fenster gelegt und die Schnauze auf die Pfoten gebettet. Er beobachtete Draco, der wie in Trance in einem Fotoalbum blätterte. Auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte er übrigens ein neues Bild von sich und seinem Hund stehen. Sirius hatte nicht wirklich gewollt, aber… Der arme Junge…

Sirius hatte Lucius Malfoy nie so laut werden hören und ein so… Muggelhaftes Benehmen hatte er ihm auch nicht zugetraut. Vor allem nicht so brutal. Der tiefe Schnitt, den dieser widerliche Schlangenkopf an Lucius' Spazierstock auf Dracos Wange hinterlassen hatte, war immer noch zusehen. Angeschwollen und blau, das Blut darum verkrustet. Draco fiel es schwer zu essen und sprechen tat er im Moment auch nicht viel, aber das konnte auch andere Gründe haben. Bevor sein Sohn nach Hogwarts fuhr, würde Lucius das natürlich heilen.

Malfoy Junior hatte Hausarrest bekommen. Auf sein Zimmer beschränkt, das er nicht mal zum Essen verlassen durfte. Sirius durfte in den Garten, lungerte dann aber meistens vor dem Fenster des jungen Slytherins herum und ertappte sich dabei, dass er dämliche Sachen machte, damit der wenigstens etwas lächelte, wenn er aus dem Fenster schaute. Abends war das Sirius mehr als peinlich und er fragte sich allmählich, warum er nicht einfach abhaute. Er würde einen anderen Weg ins Schloss finden. Immerhin kannte er sich noch immer bestens auf den Ländereien und Hogwarts selbst aus. Hier ein Geheimgang, da einer…

Aber egal wie oft er darüber nachdachte, er blieb eben doch…

„Find nichts…", murmelte Draco und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl zu Sirius herum. „Miss Lily ist jedenfalls nicht irgendwo in unserem Stammbaum…"

Sirius hätte gestöhnt, wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, so legte er nur die Ohren an. Suchte nach Lily. Würde aber nichts finden, weil Lily eben kein Reinblut gewesen war. Wann und wie hatte er überhaupt ihren Namen herausgefunden? Schnüffelte wohl immer noch in den Sachen seiner Mutter herum. Hechelnd richtete Sirius sich auf, genoss den Windzug, der ihm das Fell durcheinander brachte und tapste auf den Jungen zu, der ihn sofort ermutigte, die Schnauze auf seine Oberschenkel zu legen. Sirius ließ sich hinter den Ohren kraulen und hielt Blickkontakt mit Draco.

„Muggelstämmig?"

Sirius nieste und Draco nahm die Hände weg, um sie sich an einem Taschentuch abzuwischen

„Igitt… Immer niest du mich an…", murmelte er und fuhr fort Sirius zu streicheln, wobei er wieder die Hundeaugen fixierte. „Mutter würde nichts mit so jemanden anfangen. Also Halbblut oder nur nicht mit uns verwandt. Vielleicht tot, verheiratet, ausgewandert." Woher der Junge jetzt wusste, was Sirius dachte, das würde er wohl nie erfahren. „Tot? So, so…" Sirius fiepte leise, worauf Draco ihn liebevoll streichelte. „Gestorben bevor Mutter Vater geheiratet hat… Dann hat sie ihn vielleicht doch geliebt."

Na, das war jetzt wieder falsch, aber sollte der Junge das mal lieber glauben. War wohl besser so für seinen Gemütszustand.

„Ich glaub, das ist schon… in Ordnung", sagte Draco und seufzte trotzdem deprimiert. „Wer glaubt auch schon an die große Liebe. Alles Mist… Ich mein, du findest heutzutage ja nicht einmal mehr richtige Freunde. Crabbe und Goyle, das sind Freunde. Die haben wenigstens was gemeinsam. Essen, und so… Bücher verbrennen, wahrscheinlich… Du stehst ja auch aufs Essen." Er grinste ziemlich linksseitig, wegen der Verletzung auf der rechten Wange. „Fresssack…"

Sirius bleckte die Zähne, jagte Draco damit inzwischen aber keine Angst mehr ein. Stattdessen gluckste er jetzt und stemmte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf seinem Tisch auf. Aber hey! Wer gab ihm hier feinstes Fleisch? Ja, genau: Draco! Sirius hatte in der kurzen Zeit, die er hier war fast acht Kilo zugenommen. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde er fett werden. Und er würde es lieben fett zu sein, nach all den Jahren, wo er manchmal das Gefühl hatte sich an seinen eigenen Rippen aufzuspießen.

„Vielleicht bin ich fett…", murmelte Draco nachdenklich, brachte Sirius damit zu sowas ähnlichem, wie einem Lachen und dazu regelrecht wegzuspringen, als der verrückte Junge sich das Hemd hochschob, um sich auf den Bauch klopfen zu können. „Fett… Kein Wunder, dass ich keine richtigen Freunde habe. Die suchen sich nur jemanden, der ganz offensichtlich fett ist und nicht so ein Zwischending. Dicke Menschen sind gesellig, oder?"

Fiepend wedelte Sirius mit dem Schwanz und hoffte, dass Draco sich jetzt einfach wieder richtig anziehen würde. Er konnte sich ja in Hogwarts fettfressen und dann… Freunde finden, oder so.

„Du bist auch dick…" Draco verengte die grauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, worauf Sirius langsam nach hinten wich. Er war nicht dick! „Doch, ich kann deine Rippen gar nicht mehr spüren. Du bist dick. Wir machen Sport!" Sirius riss die Augen weit auf. Sport?! „Ich bin Sportler. Ich darf nicht fett sein… oder werden."

Sirius legte sich winselnd auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie Draco aufsprang und etwas aus seinem Schrank holte. Sah aus wie… Oh, Merlin! Eine… Matte? Aus diesem Stoff, den Sirius nie hatte ausstehen können. James hatte sowas gehabt und ununterbrochen Liegestütze oder Sit-ups gemacht… Sirius hatte daneben gehockt und sich mit Chips vollgestopft.

Draco rollte seine aus und bedeutete Sirius näherzukommen, was der betont langsam tat. „Halt meine Beine fest." Hatte der Junge sie noch alle? Er war ein Hund! Er hatte nur Pfoten und konnte nichts festhalten…

Draco störte sich nicht daran, legte sich auf den Rücken und winkelte die Beine an. „Komm schon", ermutigte er Sirius, der ein Ohr wegklappte und die Augen verdrehte, bevor er die Pfoten auf Dracos Füße legte. Brachte doch gar nichts…

„Guter Hund", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. „Eins, zwei… drei… vier… fünf…" Sirius zählte automatisch mit, schweifte trotzdem ab und an ab und schaute sich dann um. Einmal flog ein Vogel mit voller Wucht gegen das Fenster, aber Draco ignorierte das Knacken des Glases einfach und fuhr fort.

„…vierundvierzig… fünfundvierzig… fünfundvierzigeinhalb…" Im Takt von Dracos Übung begann Sirius mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Sollte er dem Jungen irgendwie deutlich machen, das täglich zwanzig Mal reichten? Oder? Wusste er gar nicht. Er war kein Sportler. Hatte lieber zugeschaut… Sport war so unglaublich anstrengend!

„…achtundneunzig…" Draco ächzte. „…neun…und…neun…zig…" Sirius bellte als Anfeuerung. Hundert! Hundert! Hundert! Draco ließ sich allerdings schnaufend nach hinten fallen und presste sich die Hände auf den Bauch. „Oh, Merlin! Tut das weh!"

Mitleidig winselnd tapste Sirius nach vorne und schleckte Draco über die schweißnasse Stirn. Glucksend drückte Draco den Hund weg und richtete sich immer noch keuchend auf.

„Mist, jetzt krieg ich morgen Muskelkater und das im Zug!", stöhnte Draco, richtete sich auf und ging, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. „Wenigstens kannst du mitkommen. Dann musst du aber auch dein Halsband tragen." Sirius hatte sich bisher strickt geweigert sich das Lederband umschnallen zu lassen. „Bin mal gespannt, was Potter sagen wird… Vielleicht kannst du seine Eule fressen." Sofort schüttelte Sirius sich. „Dann eben nicht…"

Seufzend setzte Draco sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, zog eine Schublade auf und holte ein Pergament heraus. Er drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um und bedeutete ihm herzukommen. „Das ist mein Stammbaum", erklärte er, hielt Sirius das Pergament vor die Nase und reckte arrogant das Kinn. „Die Seite gehört meinem Vater…" Er deutete auch noch drauf, als ob Sirius nicht lesen könnte. „…und die meiner Mutter." Sich leicht vorlehnend, damit er auf die Linien schauen konnte, befeuchtete Draco sich die Lippen. „Jaah, stimmt…" Er rollte das Pergament wieder ein und legte es auf den Tisch, wo er sich den _Tagespropheten_ nahm. „Und das hier…"

Sirius wich zurück, als er das Titelbild vor die Nase gehalten bekam. Merlin, jetzt hatte er sich selbst erschreckt. Dabei kannte er das Bild gut genug. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und hoffte, das Foto wäre weg, wenn er wieder nachschaute.

„…ist der Cousin meiner Mutter: Sirius Black!" Wieder zog Draco zum Grinsen nur einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Black ist verrückt. Alle auf der Seite meiner Familie scheinen verrückt zu sein…"

Sirius knurrte leise. Er war nicht verrückt und bald würde das jeder wissen. Auch dieser kleine Bengel, dem er gerade am liebsten das Grinsen rausprügeln würde.

„Tante Bellatrix ist auch verrückt. Wetten, die hatte mal was mit Black?"

Sirius schüttelte sich sofort. Igitt! Die hätte er nicht mal dann angefasst, wenn sie nicht ein Jahrzehnt älter gewesen wäre, als er. Sowas war doch pervers…

„Oder er hat seinen Bruder nachts besucht, worauf der sich im Kummer ersäuft hat… Ist ja schon tot…"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Da sollte der Kleine mal mit seinem Patenonkel drüber sprechen…

„Meine… Bei der Familie muss man ja mit allem rechnen", murmelte Draco, während er selbst fasziniert Sirius' Foto anstarrte. „Ich wette, Potter will ihn fangen."

Was?! Sirius senkte den Kopf… Konnte stimmen. Harry musste ihn hassen… Aber so, wie er Petunia in Erinnerung hatte, wusste er so gut wie nichts über seine Eltern. Trotzdem. Harry würde gelesen haben in den letzten beiden Jahren und am Ende war er neulich, als Sirius ihn gesehen hatte, losgezogen, um den vermeintlichen Verräter zu suchen.

„Der braucht doch jedes Jahr was, um sich in den Vordergrund zu spielen. Erst diese Geschichte mit dem Stein der Weisen und dann die Kammer des Schreckens… Irgendwo hat der immer seine Finger im Spiel", sagte Draco genervt. „Uh, ich habe den Todesfluch überlebt! Lalala!" Draco würgte. Mann, der fand aber auch immer was zu meckern an einem guten Jungen, wie Harry. War doch nur neidisch. „Oh, ich bin der jüngste Quidditchspieler seit hundert Jahren!" Demonstrativ verdrehte Draco die Augen. „Geholfen hat's nichts. Talent ist was anderes."

Schnaubend legte Sirius sich hin und wollte sauer auf Draco sein. Allerdings hielt er das nicht lange aus und legte die Schnauze wieder auf Dracos Füße. Harry war ein guter Junge. Immerhin war er James' Sohn! Da konnte gar nichts Schlechtes rauskommen. Sirius konnte es gar nicht erwarten mit Harry zu reden, ihm zu erzählen, wie sehr er seinem Vater ähnelte… Bis auf die Augen. Die hatte er von seiner Mutter. Ob er das wohl oft hörte?

„Black… Vielleicht erwischt er Potter ja." Ja, aber nicht auf die Weise, die Draco Malfoy sich wünschen würde… „Hab gehört, er stand dem Dunklen Lord sehr, sehr nahe. Wo die Seite meiner Familie ja sehr homo-orientiert zu sein scheint, würde ich sagen, die hatten was miteinander. Bisschen Knutschen unterm Dunklen Mal." Draco seufzte theatralisch. „Wie romantisch." Wie widerwärtig. Sirius schlug seinen Kopf kurzerhand gegen Dracos Bein, aber nicht mal kräftig genug, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Wie er da wohl rausgekommen ist? Aus Askaban?"

Für einen Hund, einen sehr dünnen, ist es nicht so eine große Sache, Junge.

„Vielleicht ist er ein Vampir, hat sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt und entfleuchte gen Himmel!"

Die Jugend und ihre Phantasie. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn an Dracos Bein rieb. So weich…

„Das wird erst einmal das Gesprächsthema in der Schule. Danach kommst du." Irgendwie dasselbe, oder? „Weasleys Goldpreis werden sie einfach ignorieren. Das war ja nicht mal viel…", sagte der Junge der tausend Pfund für wenig hielt…

„Black…" Musste der die ganze Zeit seinen Namen sagen? Sirius fiepte leise. „Die rechte Hand vom Dunklen Lord…" Dracos Mund formte sich langsam zu einem Lächeln, das Sirius gar nicht behagte. „Das könnte alles sehr interessant werden, dieses Jahr, denn…" Draco reckte das Kinn und befeuchtete sich die Lippen.

Sirius versuchte indes seinen Schwanz vom Wedeln abzuhalten.

„…Black ist…" Draco beugte sich über das Foto und musterte es genauestens. Sirius hob derweil den Kopf. Ja? Was war er? „…unschuldig!"

Sirius riss die Augen weit auf und fing an wild mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

„Alles ein Fake! Wurde… hintergangen und ist in Wahrheit der Wohltäter der Nation", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen, was Sirius wieder zurück auf den Boden knallen ließ. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein… Niemand kam auch nur ansatzweise darauf, dass er unschuldig sein könnte. Nicht mal Remus… Aber es stimmte ja auch. James und Lily waren seinetwegen umgekommen. Er saß zu recht in Askaban, auch wenn Peter es mehr verdient hatte.

„Und einen neuen Lehrer kriegen wir ja auch", sagte Draco, tastete nach Sirius' Kopf und begann ihn zu streicheln. Irgendwie tröstend… „Ich bin mal gespannt, ob der genauso bekloppt ist, wie Lockhart. Dumbledore schleppt ja immer irgendeinen Pöbel in die Schule. Aber hey! Morgen wissen wir ja mehr und dann muss ich hier nicht mehr… rumhocken." Draco schnaubte. „Ich hasse es hier…"

Jaah… Sirius hatte auch öfter so gedacht. Merkwürdigerweise immer in den Ferien… Die Schule, da hatte er sich immer drauf gefreut. Da hatte er Freunde gehabt und…

„Schule ist auch scheiße." Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. „Ich wünschte, du könntest sprechen…" Deprimiert starrte Draco an die Decke, wo er die Schatten seiner Vorhänge beobachtete. „Vielleicht ging es Mutter ja so ähnlich und… bei der Frau hat sie sich einfach nicht einsam gefühlt. Ich bin aber nicht einsam! Das hab ich nie gesagt."

Sirius atmete hörbar aus. Das ließ Draco nicht los, was? Kam absolut nicht damit klar, dass Mummy eben ein bisschen lesbisch ist. Reinblüter durften sowas auch sein, nicht lange, sicher nicht offiziell, aber es gab sie und es war nichts Falsches daran. Liebe ist Liebe. Sirius nieste unbeabsichtigt. Nun gut, er selbst hatte sich alles geschnappt, was nicht bei drei auf einem Baum gewesen war und hatte, wie James immer gesagt hatte, eine viel zu naive Vorstellung von der Liebe, aber was soll's. Er blieb einfach mal optimistisch.

Konnte ja alles noch kommen…


	7. Eine schaurige Zugfahrt

**Kapitel 7: Eine schaurige Zugfahrt**

Der Zug ratterte unaufhörlich durch die Landschaft. Draco wurde schon schlecht von dem ständigen Ruckeln und auch Crabbe hörte irgendwann auf Kesselkuchen zu futtern. Nicht mal Killer rührte das Stück Kuchen noch an, drückte sich schnaubend dichter an Draco und ließ sich auch nur von dem streicheln. Anscheinend hatte er etwas gegen Crabbe und Goyle, warum auch immer. Mochten blöd sein, sonst aber auch nichts…

Draco starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die langsam aufziehenden Regenwolken. Wie er diese Zugfahrten hasste! Nie passierte irgendwas… Am liebsten würde er jetzt schon in seinem Bett liegen. Irgendwie wollte er auch wieder nach Hause und im Garten spielen. Klang kindisch, aber was soll's.

„Und er ist dir einfach zugelaufen?", quatschte Goyle ihn an.

„Ja, Greg, wie ich schon zweimal gesagt habe…", murmelte Draco, umklammerte den schwarzen Hund fest und beobachtete, wie die ersten Tropfen gegen das Fenster prallten.

„Will den keiner wiederhaben?" Wieso stellte der ihm so viele Fragen?

„Nein, oder so", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er will doch gar nicht weg von mir, also… Pech für den Besitzer. Der Hund wurde mir vom Schicksal geschenkt, damit ich mich mit jemandem über eurem Niveau abgeben kann."

„Schicksal ist…"

„Mir ist fad. Gehen wir Potter einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Draco und streckte sich. Augenblicklich sprang Killer von seinem Schoß und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz. „Guter Hund", sagte Draco stolz. Ja, der Grimm-ähnliche Köter würde Potter ganz schön Angst einjagen. Außer er schaute wieder mit so großen Augen durch die Gegend und wedelte dabei fröhlich mit dem Schwanz. Das war fast niedlich. Fast…

Harry Potter saß in einem Abteil weit hinten, natürlich in Gesellschaft seiner zwei Freunde, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, die nur dazu da waren, sein extremes Ego noch weiter zu füttern. Wie alle Weasleys hatte Ron feuerrotes Haar und für ihn hatte das Geld beim Friseur wohl nicht mehr gereicht, während jeder Versuch einer vernünftigen Frisur bei dem Schlammblut Granger umsonst war. Noch dazu hatte sie übergroße Vorderzähne, die ihr das Aussehen eines Hamsters verliehen, wenn sie sich aufregte und die Backen aufplusterte. Wiesel und Hamster, Potters… Freunde. Gefolge hieß es immer nur, wenn man von Crabbe und Goyle redete…

„Schaut, schaut, wen haben wir denn da", sagte Draco, lehnte sich gegen die offene Abteiltür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er die Gryffindors musterte, die ihn jetzt schon wütend und genervt anfunkelten. „Potty und das Wiesel." Neugierig lugte der schwarze Hund ins Abteil, während Crabbe und Goyle sich einen ab lachten. Nur warum?

„Hab gehört, dein Vater ist diesen Sommer endlich mal zu etwas Gold gekommen, Weasley", fuhr Draco fort und grinste hämisch. „Ist deine Mutter an dem Schock gestorben?" Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ließ das die wenigen Geduldsfäden des Wiesels schon reißen und er sprang ruckartig auf, stieß dabei irgendeine Art Korb zu Boden. Machten wohl ein Picknick, um jedem zu zeigen was für tolle Freunde sie waren! Uh!

Genauso ruckartig, wie Ron aufgesprungen war, drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite, als er einen lauten Schnarcher hörte, der auch gut von Crabbe hätte stammen können. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte er, verzog die Mundwinkel und musterte den Mann, der für einen Schüler definitiv zu alt war. Graue Strähnen zogen sich durch das hellbraune Haar des schlafenden Kerles. Er sah auch wirklich müde aus und hatte sich in eine Flickendecke gewickelt, die wohl früher mal ein Umhang gewesen war.

„Ein neuer Lehrer", ließ Potter verlauten, stand auf und schaute seinen besten Freund an, als wäre er allein in der Lage das Wiesel so davon abzuhalten, Draco Malfoy umzubringen. Sollte er mal versuchen. Nicht mal objektiv betrachtet war Potter in der Lage dazu… „Der wirft dich gleich wieder raus, wenn er deine unerlaubte Flohkugel bemerkt." Potters Augen funkelten allerdings nicht spöttisch, als er das schwarze Tier musterte. Er schluckte tatsächlich kurz…

Draco lachte auf, zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche und hielt es Potter vor die Nase. „Das, Potter, ist die offizielle Erlaubnis von Albus Dumbledore, dass ich meine Flohkugel überall hin mitnehmen kann." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Wenigstens einmal scheint der senile Sack zu etwas Nütze zu sein."

Schnaubend ließ sich das Wiesel wieder neben seinen neuen, alten Freund fallen, der leise vor sich hin schnarchte. „Jetzt weiß ich, wo unser Gold hergekommen ist. Es wurde Malfoy abgezogen, weshalb er sich den hässlichsten Hund der Welt anschaffen musste."

„Sagt der Kerl mit der gammeligen Ratte in der Tasche", sagte Draco, wunderte sich kurz, als er deutlich spürte, wie sich das schwarze Fell seines Hundes aufstellte und senkte den Blick, um gerade noch mit ansehen zu können, wie Killer absprang. Der Anfeuerungsruf blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als der Hund sich wie eine blutrünstige Bestie auf Ron stürzte, welcher ängstlich aufschrie und wild mit den Armen ruderte. Granger quietschte erschrocken auf und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, während Potter die Kinnlade bis auf den Boden klappte. Leider dauerte das alles nur wenige Sekunden, was Potter sicher bedauerte, weil er sich nicht als Held aufspielen konnte und Draco wirklich offensichtlich bedauerte, weil Killer seinem Namen nicht alle Ehre gemacht hatte.

Als er auf den Boden sah konnte er gerade noch den Fuß heben, damit die braune Ratte ihm nicht ins Hosenbein schlüpfte. Sie huschte davon, verfolgt von seinem Hund und an dem hintendran eine orange-rote Kugel.

„Wiesel", quiekte Draco auf, „deine Ratte ärgert meinen Hund!"

„Dein Hund frisst Krätze!" Ron schrie dermaßen laut, dass Dornröschen erwachte und ziemlich bedröppelt aus der Wäsche schaute, die wohl doch keine Decke, sondern sein Umhang war. Derweil wurde Draco von dem Rotschopf zur Seite gestoßen, von Goyle geradeso eben vor der Blamage auf den Hintern zu fallen, bewahrt und machte sich auch schon daran seinem Hund nachzulaufen. Hinter sich hörte er Granger „Krummbein!" rufen, fand, dass das ein dämlicher Spitzname für das Wiesel war und grinste kurz fies, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass das Mädchen ja nur auswendig lernen konnte und keinen Tropfen Phantasie besaß. Da musste ja sowas wie Krummbein bei herauskommen.

„Krätze, lauf!"

„Fass, Killer!"

Draco holte auf und versuchte sich an Ron vorbei zu mogeln, der ihn dafür mit voller Wucht in die Seite stieß. Den Mund dämlich weit aufgerissen krachte Draco in ein offenes Abteil, wo er mit schallendem Gelächter begrüßt wurde.

„Schaut euch das an. Malfoylein liegt mir zu Füßen!"

„Nein, George. Er liegt eher vor meinen Füßen."

„Ich denke, wir können getrost teilen. Bist du dabei, Lee?"

„Nee, das macht ihr mal schön allein."

Weiteres Lachen und schon wurde Draco, immer noch extrem desorientiert – außerdem war ihm schlecht – hochgezogen, auf den Sitz gepresst und von zwei warmen Körpern eingequetscht.

„Hey, hey…", hauchte ihm jemand ins Ohr. Draco fuhr herum, riss die Augen weit auf und wurde von einem der beiden Weasley-Zwillinge breit angegrinst.

„Neue Frisur?", kam es von hinten und der andere Zwillinge fuhr Draco sachte durchs Haar.

„Goldig", fügte der andere hinzu.

Mit einem hohen Fiepen sprang Draco wieder auf und wollte sich unter tosendem Gelächter davonmachen, als der Zug mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kam. Während auf der anderen Seite einiges an Gepäck herunterfiel, landete Draco wieder auf dem Sitz, besser gesagt auf dem Schoß eines Wiesels. Normalerweise wäre er quietschend aufgesprungen, aber als urplötzlich das Licht ausging presste er nur die Hände vors Gesicht und konnte froh sein, dass Weasley-Zwilling eins oder zwei ihn nicht einfach von sich runter schupste.

„Was ist da los?", fragte Lee.

„Keine Ahnung. Schau mal nach, George", sagte Dracos Sitzkissen. Ein Rumpeln war zu hören und Draco spürte einen Luftzug. Einen kalten Luftzug. Ihm wurde klamm ums Herz und er wimmerte leise auf. Er war wohl nicht einmal der Einzige, dem es so ging. Er hörte sein Sitzkissen, Fred, deutlich schlucken und war irgendwo sogar froh, dass der sich an seinem Arm festklammerte.

„Ist euch auch so arschkalt?", raunte George und ließ sich lieber wieder neben seinen Bruder fallen, Draco spürte ihn in seinem Rücken.

„Sicher nur ein gewöhnlicher Stromausfall", sagte Lee. „Rück mal, George."

Jetzt saßen sie alle vier auf einer Seite und warteten ab, während es mit jeder Sekunde kälter um sie herum wurde. Als würde man langsam aber sicher in einem eiskalten See versinken. Und Draco konnte immer noch nicht schwimmen! Wo war Killer um ihn zu retten?

„Wir haben gar keinen Strom…", murmelte George. „Das ist die Apokalypse… Der Zug frisst uns auf."

„George!", zischte Fred. „Sei mal kurz… Hört ihr das?"

Draco zitterte noch stärker und machte sich ganz klein.

„Steigt da wer ein?", fragte Lee mit hoher Stimme.

„Die vier Reiter der–"

„George!" Fast hätte Draco geglaubt, der blöde Rotschopf würde seinen Bruder immer wegen ihm unterbrechen, aber… Moment. Rot?

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Draco hoch, keifte etwas von verblödeten Wieseln und rannte in den Gang.

„Killer?!" Er musste seinen Hund finden. Hunde vertrugen keine Kälte und erdrückende Dunkelheit. Außerdem waren Hunde warm und Killer war ganz besonders warm… Da würde es ihm jetzt gut gehen.

Die meisten Abteiltüren standen offen und es wurde immer kälter, je weiter Draco sich nach vorne bewegte. Bibbernd rieb er sich die Oberarme, konnte die Kälte aber nicht vertreiben, als käme sie von innen. Weit musste er aber nicht mehr gehen, dann fand er seinen Hund, zusammengekauert am Boden und direkt vor einer großen Gestalt im dunklen Umhang.

„G-Gehen Sie von meinem Hund weg!", verlangte Draco und deutete auf den Mann, der sich jetzt mit rasselndem Atem zu ihm umdrehte, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Draco hatte den Landstreicher überlebt, dann würde er das hier auch hinkriegen. Selbst wenn ihm das mehr als unheimlich war, er fror, wie noch nie in seinem Leben zu vor und er glaubte, dass es ihm noch nie so scheiße ging.

„Bitte…", murmelte Draco etwas kleinlauter. Der Mann im Umhang sagte nichts und holte nur tief Luft. Draco war das zu blöd und er schob sich todesmutig an ihm vorbei, hockte sich auf den Boden und streichelte vorsichtig über sein Knäuel von Hund. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?!", keifte er nach hinten, umklammerte den zitternden Hund fest und ignorierte, dass ihm der kalte Schweiß in richtigen Sturzbächen über die Schläfen lief.

Er bekam keine Antwort, sorgte sich aber mehr um seinen Hund und drückte den fest an sich, wickelte ihn mit in seinen Schulumhang in der Hoffnung, er würde dann nicht mehr so ängstlich zittern.

Mittlerweile war ihm furchtbar schlecht und er fühlte sich todmüde. Als ob man ihn langsam aussaugen würde…

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber wirklich keiner der Schüler versteckt Sirius Black unter seinem Umhang!", kam eine heisere Stimme von hinten. „Verschwinde endlich. Weg von dem Jungen!"

Draco verbarg das Gesicht in seinem Umhang und spürte seinen Hund darunter schwach atmen. Es dauerte noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Immer noch zitternd schaute Draco nicht nach hinten.

„Hey, alles okay?"

Es war nicht Draco, der ruckartig hochfuhr und den älteren Mann anschaute, sondern der Hund. Eine halbe Ewigkeit herrschte Schweigen, bis Draco doch noch einmal den Kopf hob und den eben noch schlafenden Mann anschaute. Tief durchatmend richtete er sich auf. Immerhin hockte ein Malfoy offiziell nicht auf dem Boden.

„Natürlich", sagte er mit noch leicht zittriger Stimme und musterte abfällig den mit Flicken besetzten Umhang, des neuen Lehrers. Das Licht war wieder angegangen und der Zug fuhr gerade wieder an, ließ Draco nach hinten stolpern und Killer fast auf die Pfoten treten. Noch einmal holte Draco Luft. Haltung bewahren. „So ein…"

„Dementor", erklärte der Professor mit sanfter Stimme.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Ach, du Schande! Ein echter Dementor? Was wollten die denn hier? „Ich weiß", schnaubte er und schob sich an dem Mann vorbei. „Killer, komm."

„Killer?"

Draco wirbelte herum und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das hier", sagte er und holte wieder seinen Zettel aus dem Umhang, der jetzt voller Hundehaare war, „ist die Erlaubnis von Albus Dumbledore, dass ich meinen Hund mit nach Hogwarts nehmen kann. Prüfen Sie die Unterschrift ruhig."

„Oh, nein, nein. Ist schon gut", sagte der Professor lächelnd und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Der Direktor erlaubt gerne mal gewöhnungsbedürftige Sachen."

„Mein Hund ist nicht gewöhnungsbedürftig und erst Recht keine Sache", schnaubte Draco und bekam schließlich Gesellschaft von Killer, der sich vorsichtig an dem Professor vorbeischlich, welcher ihn nachdenklich musterte, sich verwirrt an der Schläfe kratzte, aber Draco zum Glück nicht weiter nervte. Der kraulte seinen Hund wieder liebevoll hinterm Ohr und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um.

„Warte", hielt der Professor ihn doch noch zurück, fasste Draco an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Du solltest etwas…"

Angewidert machte Draco sich los. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an, verstanden?", sagte er kalt und stapfte ohne einen weiteren Blick den Gang entlang. Hinter sich hörte er klar und deutlich ein Seufzen, das sich anhörte, als würde es dem Mann ständig entweichen.


	8. Eine Portion Glück für umsonst

**Kapitel 8: Eine Portion Glück für umsonst**

Es war verboten. Erstens war Ausgangssperre und zweitens wuselten die Dementoren vor Hogwarts' Toren durch die Gegend. Dumbledore hatte das beim Festessen erwähnt, schien nicht sehr froh darüber zu sein, aber so war es eben am Besten. Immerhin war das Sirius Black, der sich hier herumtrieb um Potter kalt zu machen. Draco war das im Moment relativ egal. Er schlich sich über die dunklen Ländereien und das mit seinem Hund im Arm. Der war nicht nur verdammt schwer, sondern auch noch… irgendwie krank. Seit der Zugfahrt ging es ihm gar nicht mehr gut. Er zitterte und rührte sich kaum noch, hatte sich einfach zusammengerollt und nicht mehr bewegt. Es widerstrebte Draco zwar ungemein, aber da Professor Kesselbrand lieber in den Ruhestand gegangen war, blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als den bescheuerten Wildhüter um Hilfe zu bitten. Der hatte ja auch einen Hund…

Es brannte noch Licht, also musste Hagrid da sein. Da er keine Hand frei hatte, hämmerte Draco mit dem Fuß gegen die Holztür. Sofort hörte er Fang bellen, aber ausgerechnet der Köter jagte ihm keine Angst ein, klar? Der hatte doch schon Angst vor seinem Spiegelbild.

Knarrend wurde die Tür aufgezogen und Draco sofort von Hagrid erdrückt. „Harry! Du sollst doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen rumlaufen! Black…"

„Ich – bin – nicht – Harry!", presste Draco hervor, hoffte, dass sein Hund nicht genauso erdrückt wurde, wie er und schob das Unverständnis, wie man ausgerechnet ihn mit Potter verwechseln konnte, erst einmal beiseite.

„Oh…", machte Hagrid, ließ Draco los und kratzte sich den buschigen Bart. „Malfoy?" Ein ungläubiges Funkeln trat in die schwarzen Knopfaugen, die Draco an seinen uralten Teddybären erinnerten. Sein Blick fiel auf das schwarze Tier in Dracos Armen, das wie tot aussah. „Was haste denn mit dem armen Kerl angestellt?"

„Gar nichts!", murrte Draco, schob sich einfach an dem neuen Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vorbei und schaute sich angewidert in dessen Behausung um. „Seit er einem Dementor vor sich hatte, ist er so." Kurzerhand legte er den fiependen Hund auf Hagrids Bett, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und drehte sich zu dem Wildhüter um, der sich nicht bewegte, geschweige denn die Tür zugemacht hatte. „Jetzt machen Sie was… Professor", schnaubte Draco, brachte Hagrids Knopfaugen damit zum Leuchten und jegliches Misstrauen dazu sich in Luft aufzulösen.

„Oh, na ja…" Hagrid ließ die Tür zufallen und trabte auf Draco zu. Skeptisch musterte er den Hund, ließ die große Hand über das zottelige Fell fahren und strich sich noch einmal durch den Bart. „'S is' wie bei 'nem Menschen. Also, jetzt keine Schokolade. Das wär nich' so gut, aber einfach mal warmhalten. Glücklich machen." Hagrid nickte abgehackt. „Als ich in Askaban war, da…"

Draco blendete die Erzählung des Wildhüters einfach mal aus und setzte sich zu seinem Hund. Glücklich machen? Sollte er Killer etwas kaufen? Wo bekam er um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas her und was sollte dieses etwas dann sein?

„Probier's aus und sag mir doch morgen in Geschöpfe Bescheid", holte der Wildhüter Draco aus seinen Gedanken, ob mehr Smaragde an Killers Halsband ihn glücklich machen würden.

„Ich habe getauscht", sagte Draco, reckte das Kinn und richtete sich wieder auf. „Man könnte meinen, Sie würden wissen, wer Ihren Unterricht besuchen möchte und wer nicht."

Tatsächlich machte Hagrid ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Oh, das is' ja schade. Hat das Buch dich vergrault?", wollte er wissen.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Jeder Depp kommt auf die Idee, das Ding zu streicheln", antwortete er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete seinen Hund. „Also stirbt er nicht?"

„Nee, sollte bald wieder fit sein", sagte Hagrid und grinste irgendwo unter seinem Monsterbart. „Aber geh lieber nich' mit ihm in die Nähe dieser… Dinger. Wer weiß, was das in ihm auslöst. Schreckliche Monster. Lassen dich deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen nochmal durchleben…"

Draco schluckte. Jaah, wer wusste, was sein lieber Hund durchgemacht hatte, bevor er bei ihm aufgetaucht war? Am Ende hatte er ein grässliches Herrchen gehabt oder ein lesbisches Frauchen und war deswegen weggelaufen…

„Ich bring dich wieder hoch", sagte Hagrid. „Solltest eigentlich gar nich' hier sein… Und ich dacht, sowas machen nur Gryffindors."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Besuch von Potter würde der auf jeden Fall noch bekommen, aber dann wäre es wirklich besser, wenn Draco sich hier nicht aufhielt.

Passenderweise klopfte es auch noch! Stöhnend kniff Draco die Augen zusammen. Jetzt wurde er von einem Lehrer erwischt, wetten? Dass Hagrid ebenfalls Lehrer war, ignorierte er immer noch gekonnt.

„Herein?", donnerte der Wildhüter.

Draco schaute über die Schulter und sah den hellbraunen Haarschopf von dem neuen Lehrer, Professor Lupin, durch den Türspalt lugen. Als er Draco entdeckte, hob er erstaunt die Augenbrauen, die er sofort zusammenzog, als er den Hund entdeckte. Killer, nicht Fang. Fang verteilte lieber etwas Spucke auf Lupins Schuhen, was denen aber nicht noch mehr schaden konnte.

„Was machen Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit hier?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ach", sagte Hagrid und rammte Draco fast in den Boden, als er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, „das ist meine Schuld, Professor. Hab den Jungen aufgehalten. Hat nen hübschen Hund und ich wollt mal nachfragen."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. Wieso verteidigte Potters Freund ihn? Dem würde es doch sicher in den Bart passen, wenn Draco den Dementoren vorgeworfen würde. Dann würde er sich den _hübschen_ Hund unter den Nagel reißen, was? Igitt! War der dann auch sowas wie lesbisch und hatte in Wahrheit was mit Fang?

„Ja, den habe ich auch schon bemerkt", sagte Lupin, trat ein und steckte die Hände in die Umhangtaschen. Den Blick nahm er eine ganze Weile nicht von dem immer noch zitternden Hund und seufzte schließlich resignierend. „Ich wollte eigentlich…" Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. „Aber das hat sich wohl erledigt. Ich bringe Sie wieder zum Schloss…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Konnte sich nicht einmal die Namen seiner Schüler merken, oder denken. Als ob es so schwer wäre, ihn zu erkennen. Er war Draco Malfoy! Jeder halbwegs vernünftige Zauberer kannte Lucius Malfoy und damit auch ihn…

„Kommen Sie schon…"

„Merlin, Malfoy!" Draco schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco Malfoy."

Freundlich lächelnd nickte Lupin und hielt Draco die Tür auf.

„Killer?" Niemals zu vor schien jemand derartig liebevoll „Killer" gesagt zu haben. Der Name war manchmal doch recht unpassend. Manchmal. „Soll ich dich wieder tragen?" Das sollte schon was heißen, denn Draco Malfoy hatte bis jetzt nicht mal vorgehabt, seine zukünftige Frau über die Türschwelle zu tragen.

Killer gab ein erbärmliches Fiepen von sich, hob die Schnauze und schüttelte sie langsam. Er rappelte sich hoch und floss eher von Hagrids Bett, als dass er hüpfte. Seine Beine gaben nach und er blieb einfach am Boden liegen. Leise winselnd versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten, scheiterte aber kläglich und endete dann doch wieder auf Dracos Armen. Merlin sei Dank hatte er in den Ferien Sport gemacht.

Stillschweigend ging er neben Lupin her, der gefälligst aufhören sollte seinen Hund anzustarren, und überlegte, wie er dafür sorgen konnte, dass sein Hund seine sicher sehr schlimmen Erinnerungen bewältigen konnte. Bestimmt hatte Killer sein Dasein bei ganz widerlichen Muggeln fristen müssen. Denen sollte man einfach verbieten etwas anderes als kleinere Muggel zu halten. Verpassten so einem guten, lieben, kuscheligen und coolen Hund wie Killer ein lebenslanges Trauma! Sobald er nach Hogsmeade durfte, würde er Killer alles kaufen, was der wollte.

„Wie kommt man auf die Idee einen Hund nach Hogwarts zu nehmen, Draco?", sprach der Spanner-Lehrer ihn an. Das war Killer sicher unangenehm so angestarrt zu werden…

„Wieso nicht?", gab Draco zurück und drückte das schwarze Tier dichter an sich.

„Nun ja…" Lupin räusperte sich. „Es gibt doch weitaus interessantere Geschöpfe und dann noch welche, die weniger Pflege brauchen. Denkst du, es wird dich nicht nerven täglich früh aufzustehen, um mit ihm… spazieren zu gehen?"

„Das können Sie gar nicht beurteilen… äh, Sir", spuckte Draco förmlich aus, während er den Abstand zu dem Lehrer vergrößerte.

„Auch wieder wahr, ja", sagte Lupin. „Wie lange… hast du ihn denn schon?" War das Misstrauen, das da aus der heiseren Stimme stach?

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der wollte ihm doch nur den Hund wegnehmen. „Was interessiert Sie das so?", wollte er wissen.

Lupin zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mich nur ein bisschen unterhalten…", sagte er, warf Killer noch einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder nach vorne.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er vergrub die Finger in Killers Fell. Der baggerte ihn an! Der baggerte seinen dreizehnjährigen Schüler an! War denn die ganze Welt lesbisch geworden?!

„Immerhin ist hier sonst niemand…", fuhr Lupin fort, als Draco nicht antwortete.

Schwer schluckend versuchte Draco schneller zu gehen, aber er wollte ja nicht, dass Killer schlecht wurde. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass dieser Typ gleich seinen Umhang aufriss und da nichts drunter hatte! Genauso sah der nämlich aus… Draco biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe. Hilfe! Deswegen war der im Zug mitgefahren! Damit er sich Kinder schnappen und in dunkle Ecken zerren konnte… Oh, nein! Es war vorbei mit seiner Unschuld. Er würde das Schloss nicht erreichen und hinter irgendeinem Busch vergewaltigt werden, ein lebenslanges Trauma, wie Killer, nach sich ziehen und deswegen nie eine emotionale Bindung zu anderen Menschen eingehen können…

„Ziemlich einsam…" Diese heisere, lüsterne Stimme. „Und dein Hund kann dich nicht mal verteidigen." Lupin legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter, worauf der lauthals aufschrie. „Was…"

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!", brüllte Draco und wich zurück.

Entgeistert starrte Lupin ihn aus diesen glubschigen, blauen Augen an, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Aber Draco wusste es besser! Er war kein naiver Drittklässler, der nicht wusste, was eine Orgasnuss ist. Er war Draco Malfoy und…

„Komm zurück!"

…lief, wie von der Acromantula gestochen, zum Schloss hoch. In der dunklen Eingangshalle versteckte er sich hinter dem nächstbesten Wandteppich, wo sich ein dunkler, staubiger Geheimgang verbarg. Den kannte keiner. Hier würde der Perversling ihn nicht finden. Schwer atmend rutschte Draco auf den Boden, kümmerte sich nicht um den Dreck und klammerte den schwarzen Hund fest an sich.

„Das war knapp…", hauchte er und haute den Kopf gegen die Wand. „Der ist ja verrückt… pervers… Entlassen sollten sie ihn. Am besten geh ich gleich zu Severus."  
Fiepend legte Killer die Schnauze auf seinen Bauch und schaute Draco aus trüben Augen an.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen, schaute sich kurz um und schluckte wieder. Kein Licht brannte, unheimliche Finsternis breitete sich aus und Draco rückte näher an die Wand. Zum Glück war er hier ja nicht allein. Noch traute er sich nicht raus, wenn der Perverse da draußen rumlungerte. Oje… Wenn der ihn jetzt verfolgt hatte und hier reinkam! Dann war Draco ihm vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert… Das war ja _in_ Hogwarts gefährlicher, als außerhalb mit Black…

Trotzdem. Er hatte ja immer noch seinen Hund, der ihn unter Einsatz seines Lebens beschützen würde…

„Und, Killer?" Die Hände durch das schwarze Fell fahren lassend, schloss Draco die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Wie kann ich dich jetzt glücklich machen?"

Das Gewicht auf seinem Bauch verschwand, als der Hund den Kopf hob, der sich auf einmal so anders anfühlte. Verwirrt runzelte Draco die Stirn und öffnete die Augen.

Eine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund und hielt ihn vom Schreien ab.

Zwischen seinen Beinen, das Gesicht im Dunkeln liegend, saß niemand geringerer als Sirius Black, der Kerl aus dem _Tagespropheten_, der Cousin seiner Mutter, sein lieber, kuscheliger, cooler Hund. Oh, und der erste Zauberer, der es geschafft hatte aus Askaban zu entkommen, nachdem er da berechtigterweise saß, weil er dreizehn Menschen ohne zu zögern in die Luft gejagt hatte!

Das lange, schwarze Haar kitzelte über Dracos, mit Gänsehaut überzogene Unterarme, als Black näherrückte, das nicht mehr so eingefallene, blasse Gesicht so für Draco sichtbar machte. Alles, was ihn noch an seinen Hund erinnerte, waren die grauen Augen.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, wie du mich glücklich machen kannst", krächzte Black.

Nicht einmal mehr sein Atem war wie der eines Hundes.


	9. Ein Stich ins Herz

**Kapitel 9: Ein Stich ins Herz**

Draco wimmerte leise, sein Atem war widerlich warm gegen Blacks Handfläche und verstärkte das Verlangen nach Luft zu schnappen. Das Bedürfnis seine Position keinen Millimeter zu verändern war aber größer. Black starrte ihn mit einem Glanz in den grauen Augen an, den Draco nicht identifizieren konnte, geschweige denn wollte. Er wollte weg hier. Zumindest Abstand haben. Niemals war ihm irgendjemand bewusst so nah gekommen und das sollte jetzt das Letzte sein, das er von der Welt mitbekam, bevor Black ihn umbringen würde? Er wollte doch noch so viel machen!

Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern und Black verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand, damit Draco das unterließ, vielleicht war er auch so verrückt zu glauben, das würde reichen um Draco zu erdrosseln. Er würde sich einfach totstellen und warten, bis Black verschwunden war. Seine Hände lagen eh schon wie tot auf dem staubigen Boden. Die Beine musste er nicht einmal weit spreizen, damit Blacks dünner Körper dazwischen passte. Nicht, dass er da hingehören würde!

„Guter Junge", murmelte Sirius, als Draco sich nicht rührte oder anfing zu schreien. Er hatte mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Wildem Strampeln und Gebrüll, wie eben bei Moony. Aber Draco zitterte. Unheimlich. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich vor Angst gleich in die Hose. Sirius machte ein paar glänzende Schweißtropfen auf der hohen Stirn aus, richtete seinen Blick aber lieber auf die weißblonden Haarsträhnen, die vor die ängstlich geweiteten Augen fielen. Was hatte er nochmal sagen wollen?

Draco sagte nichts, versuchte mit dem Kopf noch weiter wegzurutschen, als er nicht nur Blacks Atem, sondern auch dessen Nasenspitze an seiner fühlte.

„Du gibst keinen Laut von dir, verstanden?"

Draco nickte sofort, unterdrückte das hohe Wimmern, das sich den Weg aus seiner Kehle bahnen wollte und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln.

„Guter Junge", wiederholte Black, nahm die Hand langsam von Dracos Mund und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper dichter gegen die Wand, worauf der Slytherin sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss. Er dachte an nichts anderes, als keinen Mucks von sich zu geben in der sicheren Annahme, dass Black ihn dann töten würde. Die dunkle Stimme klang, als hätte er sie Jahre nicht mehr benutzt. „So fühlst du dich viel weicher an." Draco kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als Black die Hand zwischen die Seiten seines Umhangs schob, in die Innentasche griff und sich den Weißdorn-Stab schnappte. Gleich vorbei. Draco schniefte. Wenn doch nur der perverse Lehrer kommen und ihn vor Black retten würde. Dafür würde er sich sogar in eine dunkle Ecke zerren lassen…

„Hab keine Angst, Draco", wisperte Black ihm ins Ohr und schleckte da genauso drüber, wie er es als Hund gerne gemacht hatte. Draco wimmerte leise, während er die unangenehmste Gänsehaut bekam, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Und haben würde. Immerhin brachte der ihn jetzt um. „Wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen, hätte ich dafür mehr als genug Zeit gehabt", sagte Black.

Draco entspannte sich leicht, öffnete die Augen und versuchte Blickkontakt zu halten. Er ignorierte das Zittern in seinem ganzen Körper, sowie die dicken Tränen, die über seine Wangen rollten. Allerdings hatte er große Mühe ein Schütteln zu unterdrücken, als Black ihm ebendiese Tränen von den Wangen schleckte. Wenigstens wollte er ihn nicht töten…

„Lassen Sie mich gehen", flüsterte Draco angsterfüllt.

„Nein", sagte Sirius, drückte den Zauberstab fest an Dracos Kehle und presste mit der freien Hand Dracos rechten Arm gegen die kahle Wand, „ich brauche dich."

„Bitte", flehte Draco richtig. „Ich werde niemanden erzählen, was Sie sind oder wo. Lassen Sie mich einfach gehen und ich tue so, als wäre das hier nie passiert." Draco wandte den Blick ab, konzentrierte sich lieber auf den schweren Körper, der ihn zu Boden drückte, als das er zu lange in diese kalten, grauen Augen schaute. „Bitte…", wisperte er.

Black schnurrte leise. „Ich mag's wenn sie das sagen", raunte er.

„Lassen Sie mich gehen", wiederholte Draco leise.

„Ich tu dir nichts, Draco." Black ließ allerdings nicht lockerer. „Glaub mir. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Potter ist im siebten Stock. Das Passwort ist Fortuna Major. Lassen Sie mich jetzt bitte gehen!" Waghalsig griff Draco nach Blacks nicht mehr sehr knochigen Arm und grub die Fingernägel tief hinein.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, legte den Kopf schief und machte große Augen, was ihn wohl nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig erscheinen ließ. „Woher kennst du das Passwort?", wollte er wissen.

Schwer schluckend zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

„Antworte."

„Hab ich gehört, als Weasley geprahlt hat", wimmerte Draco, rutschte etwas tiefer und bereute das, als er so noch mehr Körperkontakt aufbaute. „Der Schulsprecher. Es stimmt sicher. Bitte…"

„Sehr schön", lobte Black und rieb seine Wange gegen Dracos. Jetzt hatte er aber wenigstens herausgefunden, wo Vaters Rasierzeug hin verschwunden war. Und das hatte man ihm untergeschoben! Als wolle er das jetzt schon probieren… Alles, was er jetzt wollte, war das Rasiermesser, damit er es Black in die Kehle rammen konnte. „Weasley hat seine Ratte noch. Da müssen wir hin."

Draco verstand nicht. „Aber Potter…"

„Ich will nicht Harry. Ich bin unschuldig", sagte Sirius, fixierte Draco, der aber sofort wegschaute und wieder zu zittern begann. „Hör mir zu." Mit einem barschen Ruck presste Sirius Dracos Handgelenk fester gegen die Wand. „Peter Pettigrew ist ein Animagus, so wie ich einer bin. Das hast du schon gemerkt. Du bist nicht dumm, Draco und du kennst die Geschichte. Du hast sie mir selbst erzählt."

Draco fühlte eine unbändige Wut. Ja, er hatte Black so viel erzählt…

„Denke um, Draco", bat Sirius richtig, so wie Draco darum gebeten hatte gehen zu dürfen. „Versuch es."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Was wollte der jetzt von ihm? Sollte umbringen, wen er wollte, solange er wieder wegkonnte. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Am liebsten wollte er irgendwo gegenschlagen. Am Besten gegen Black!

„Nicht registriert?", presste er mit zittriger Stimme hervor.

Sirius nickte heftig.

„Pettigrew auch?"

Wieder bestätigte Sirius.

„Und er ist Weasleys Ratte?"

Sirius grinste breit und ehe Draco sich versah, hatte Black ihm in einem Anflug von Übermut die Lippen aufgedrückt. „Grandios! Peter war's. Er hat Harrys Eltern verraten und dann die halbe Straße in die Luft gesprengt, seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und es so gedreht, dass man mich nach Askaban geschickt hat." Sirius missachtete vollkommen, dass Draco ihm im Moment sicher nicht widersprechen würde. Immerhin hatte er einen Zauberstab an der Kehle, einen vielleicht Massenmörder über sich und gerade seinen ersten Kuss bekommen. Sein eigener Zauberstab, Sirius Black über sich und von dem seinen allerersten Kuss! Jetzt wollte er doch irgendwie sterben…

„Glaubst du mir?", hauchte Black.

Draco nickte einfach mal. Er wollte weg hier. Wenn er dadurch wegkam, dann würde er dem verrückten Kerl eben sagen, dass er unschuldig sei. Genau über die Fakten nachdenken konnte Draco im Moment eh nicht. Wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Blacks Stimme war nicht mehr als ein erleichtertes Hauchen, bevor er sich endlich zurücklehnte. Draco wog schnell ab, ob er sich davonmachen konnte, aber Black hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab. Er würde ihn in die Luft jagen, bevor Draco überhaupt aufgestanden war. „Ich hab so lange gewartet… Gehen wir jetzt? Ist das zu überstürzt?" Black schaute Draco hilfesuchend an. „Gehst du allein?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Black glaubte das ernsthaft! Nachher war das die Wahrheit, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass… „Ich könnte einfach weglaufen." Warum sprach er das jetzt auch noch laut aus? Draco hätte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, aber das unterdrückte er genauso, wie den Drang sich die Lippen zu befeuchten.

„Nein", hauchte Black, „ich vertraue dir."

Irgendetwas warmes, links in seinem Brustkorb, das aber schnell wieder von einer kochenden Wut weggespült wurde. Draco hasste nicht einmal Potter so sehr, wie diesen Mann hier.

„Wir sind doch Freunde", raunte Black. „Freunde verraten sich nicht. Du wirst mich nicht verraten. Niemand…" Die Hände an seinen Kopf pressend murmelte Black so leise vor sich hin, dass Draco es nicht verstehen konnte.

„Du…" Draco räusperte sich, damit Black wieder hochschaute, was er sofort bereute. Er hasste diesen Blick aus den grauen Augen. „Sie wollen meine Hilfe? Ausgerechnet meine? Und Sie wollen nicht mal Potter umbringen?"

„Der einzige, der sterben wird, ist Peter", gab Black zurück. „Am besten noch heute Nacht. Komm mal her…" Als Draco keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, rückte Black viel zu nah. Draco versuchte das angewiderte Schütteln zu unterdrücken und machte so eher den Eindruck, als würde er ängstlich schlottern. „Wir haben das Passwort. Es wird einfach in den Schlafsaal zu kommen. Ich war in Gryffindor. Ich kenne mich da oben aus."

Wozu brauchte der dann die Hilfe eines Dreizehnjährigen? Draco versuchte wieder zurückzuweichen, kam aber nicht weit. Black sah aus, als erwarte er einen lückensicheren Plan von Draco. „Äh…" Black schien immer ungeduldiger zu werden und Draco begann wieder um sein Leben zu fürchten. „Pettigrew auch, oder? Wenn Sie ihn erkannt haben, dann er Sie auch und… Wer weiß, ob Weasley seine Ratte nicht verlegt hat."

„Also je schneller, desto besser", sagte Black heiser. „Der kleine Weasley hat Peter mitgenommen, nach der Zugfahrt. Ich hab's gesehen. Noch ist er da oben, wenn wir jetzt –"

„Was hab ich damit zutun?", quietschte Draco. „Gehen Sie allein. Ich kann –"

„Ich kann das nicht allein", flehte Black fast. „Das letzte Mal, als ich allein versucht hab ihn zu fangen, haben die Dementoren mich fast geschnappt!" Draco schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als Black ihn an den Schultern packte und an sich drückte. „Du weißt nicht, was ich sehe, wenn…" War das tatsächlich sowas wie ein Wimmern, das Black von sich gab, bevor er sich wie ein dreckiger Köter an Draco kuschelte? Angewidert verzog Draco die Mundwinkel, streckte die zitternde Hand aus und klopfte unbeholfen auf den breiten Rücken.

Tatsächlich verfiel Black wieder in genau das Muster, das Draco mit seinem Hund besorgt zu Hagrid hatte gehen lassen. Black sackte richtig in sich zusammen, presste die Stirn fest gegen Dracos Schulter und ließ seine Arme schlaf umher baumeln. Draco lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und fixierte seinen Zauberstab. Wenn er jetzt…

„Sorry…" Draco direkt in den Nacken keuchend stemmte Black sich wieder hoch. „Ich bin ein bisschen…" Verrückt? Durchgeknallt? Schwul?! „…sensibel geworden… Draco, bitte." Angesprochener kniff die Augen zusammen. Der sollte aufhören seinen Namen zu sagen! Aufhören! „Du hast mir doch schon so viel geholfen."

„Ohne es zu wissen!", blaffte Draco wütend, erschrak über sich selbst und sank ängstlich in sich zusammen. „Ich meine… Ich… tue, was ich kann…" Merlin, willigte er gerade tatsächlich ein Sirius Black zu helfen?

Der atmete erleichtert aus, schien richtig zu zuhören, wie ihm etliche Steine vom Herzen fielen und richtete sich leicht torkelnd auf. War es wohl nicht mehr gewohnt auf zwei Beinen zu laufen oder immer noch schwach von den Dementoren. Draco war es egal.

„Komm", sagte Black und streckte die Hand um Draco hoch zu helfen, aber Draco wollte unnötigen Körperkontakt mit dem Ding vermeiden. „Der Geheimgang führt in den siebten Stock. Schicksal…" Heiser lachte Black auf und marschierte voraus. Draco folgte stumm und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Rauschen in seinem Schädel.

„Hier…" Sirius schob Draco aus dem Geheimgang in den siebten Stock und keuchte ihm dabei in den Nacken. Draco versuchte nicht zu offensichtlich zu würgen, erst Recht nicht, als Black seine Hand nahm und ihm etwas Kaltes hineinschob.

„Was…"

„Bei der kleinsten Bewegung am Boden rammst du ihm das einfach… irgendwohin", murmelte Black, sichtlich nervös. „Wir können nichts riskieren. Du bleibst an der Tür und ich schnappe mir Peter. Wenn irgendwer wach wird, bevor wir die Ratte haben, dann… könnte es schon zu spät sein."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schaute Black nicht an, als der sich in den schwarzen Hund verwandelte. Allein das Fell an seiner Seite zu spüren machte ihn mehr als wütend. Er hatte gedacht, endlich einen Freund zu haben und dann das hier.

Die Finger fest um den Griff des Messers schließend ging Draco voraus, bis zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, die lautstark schnarchte. Draco wollte ihr am liebsten das Messer ins Gesicht rammen, herumdrehen und rauf und runter fahren lassen, bis nichts mehr übrig war, als dämliche Papierschnipsel, die er dann nach Black werfen würde, um zu hoffen, der würde sich daran lebensgefährlich verletzen und verbluten.

Draco kriegte das Portrait schließlich dazu, ihn murrend rein zu lassen, wobei die Fette Dame gar nicht darauf achtete, wer das Passwort gesagt hatte. Deswegen hatten die Slytherins kein Portrait… Gryffindors waren alle scheiße.

Und hatten einen scheiß Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eine scheiß Wendelltreppe und schnarchten alle!

Draco hielt Killer – oh, welch Ironie dieser Name – die Tür auf und war versucht sie hinter sich zu zuknallen. Er wäre jetzt am liebsten in seinem Bett und nicht in der Nähe von Potters. Merlin sei Dank waren die Vorhänge zugezogen. Potter würde sich doch einfach über ihn lustig machen. Wie er gedacht haben könnte, ein Hund wolle freiwillig bei ihm bleiben, sowas. Wieso hatte er das gedacht?

Von hinten sah er, wie Black sich von einem Hund – für Draco war es nur noch _ein _Hund – in einen großen Mann, mit breiten Schultern und langem Haar, den er in seinem Bett hatte schlafen lassen, verwandelte. Alles hatte er mit dem Hund gemacht. Gebadet, gekuschelt, gegessen und sich bei ihm ausgeheult. Es gab wohl keine Sache, die Black nicht über ihn wusste.

Vorsichtig lugte der jetzt in jedes Bett, bis er das vom Wiesel fand. Draco stellte sich neben die Tür. Sollte die Ratte doch unterm Türspalt durchschlüpfen. Ihm scheißegal. Black war ihm… Moment. Draco dachte einen Augenblick nach. Wenn das stimmte, dass Pettigrew genau sowas war, wie Black, dann hatte er Weasley genauso hinters Licht geführt.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, Black knurrte auf, riss die Vorhänge beiseite und prompt huschte ein quiekendes Knäuel über den Boden. Draco konzentrierte sich auf das brodelnde Mischmasch aus Hass, Enttäuschung und etwas, das er verdrängen würde, sobald er sich klar war, was es war.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck rammte er zuerst seinen Arm nach unten, folgte mit dem Körper und drehte die Klinge so lange hin und her, bis er den Boden spürte. Das entsetzliche Quieken hörte er gar nicht. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er getroffen hatte. Da war nur noch ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Nicht die Geräusche, als die Gryffindors wach wurden und auch nicht Blacks Gelächter, oder was immer es war. Er fühlte nicht einmal, wie er von einem größer werdenden Körper leicht zur Seite geschoben wurde. Eine Hand am Messergriff, die andere leblos herunterbaumelnd saß Draco auch noch auf dem Boden, als die Tür wieder aufgerissen wurde.

Irgendwann führten sie Black ab und er ließ es mit sich machen, weil er wusste, wer da am Boden lag und nicht mehr weg konnte.

Irgendwann half man Draco hoch, zu spät und gleichzeitig zu früh, das Messer behielt er in der Hand, bis er Licht sah.

Er wusste nicht, wo das Licht herkam, wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte und schaute nach unten, wo er geronnenes, dunkles Blut an seiner Hand und an der Messerklinge entdeckte. Im Morgenlicht sah es viel heller aus…

Draco hob den Blick, schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne, als hätte er sie vorher noch nie gesehen. Gerade mal der zweite September.

Das würde wohl ein langweiliges Jahr werden…


	10. Ein Slytherin, allein im Regen

**Kapitel 10: Ein Slytherin, allein im Regen**

Der Wind blies Draco den Regen in den Nacken und er spürte jeden einzelnen, eisigen Tropfen in seinen Hemdkragen laufen. Sanfter Herbstregen, dichte, graue Wolken und ein einsamer Slytherin am Seeufer. Die Beine angezogen und die Ellenbogen aufgestützt, hielt Draco ein Foto in den Händen. Wie genau er die Gefühle, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen definieren sollte, das wusste er nicht. Er saß hier einfach den halben Tag und starrte das einzige Foto an, das er von dem Hund hatte, den er seinen Freund genannt hatte. Es wurde schon ganz labbrig vom Regen…

Wenn er auf seine rechte Hand schaute, dann schien es ihm, als würde da immer noch Blut dran kleben. Er hatte tatsächlich jemanden umgebracht. Irgendwie ließ es ihn merkwürdig kalt… Er wollte auch nicht wissen, was mit dem Mann passiert war und er schaute auch nicht in die Zeitung, damit er überall sehen musste, was mit dem anderen Mann passiert war.

Immerhin konnte er nicht einmal mehr dämliche Monologe darüber halten…

Seine Oberschenkel fühlten sich so leicht an, ohne die große Hundeschnauze, die auf ihnen lag.

Jeder Schritt fiel ihm schwer, weil ihm so deutlich bewusst war, dass er alleine ging.

Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Spaß er mit dem Hund gehabt hatte und er musste jedesmal die Tränen wegblinzeln, sobald ihm bewusst wurde, wie einsam er vorher gewesen war und jetzt zwangsläufig wieder war. Da half ihm auch nicht, dass Lucius ihm versprach einen neuen Hund zu besorgen. Er wollte keinen neuen Hund. Hunde waren dämlich…

Wie ein viel zu kurzer Traum kamen die letzten Wochen ihm vor… Es machte nichts besser, dass es ein schöner Traum gewesen war.

Hier im Regen zu sitzen und vor Kälte zu zittern, fühlte sich genau richtig an.

Es hatte sich doch nicht vermeiden lassen zu hören, wie glücklich Potter jetzt war. Der Kerl war so schnell zu überzeugen, pah. Sollte mal aufpassen. Black benutzte ihn doch nur… um…

Draco schnaubte. Natürlich benutzte Black Potter nicht! Die beiden würden in einer coolen WG wohnen und jedem auf die Nase binden, wie toll sie waren! Immerhin liebte jeder Potter…

Und Draco würde einfach seine Nase zwischen den fetten Wälzern für die beiden As, die er nur für Sirius Black belegt hatte, vergraben. Er würde niemals lernen, auf einem Hippogreif zu fliegen, wie Potter und er würde nie lernen aus Teeblättern zu lesen, wie Potter. Nicht, dass er das wollte…

Draco verbarg das Foto schnell in seinem Umhang, als er schmatzende Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er schaute über die Schulter und konnte nicht fassen, dass der Kerl es wirklich wagte ihn noch einmal anzusprechen. Das schwarze Haar auf eine anständige Länge gekürzt sollte Black es bloß nicht wagen, sich das trocken zu rubbeln. Eine heftige Erkältung sollte er bekommen und daran verrecken. Jetzt grinste er auch noch und spazierte auf Draco zu, als wäre er vor ein paar Tagen nicht der meistgesuchte Mann in Groß Britannien gewesen!

„Du wirst dich erkälten." Er sollte aufhören zu reden! Draco biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Diese Stimme ertrug er nicht. Sie passte nicht. Innerlich schüttelte er vehement den Kopf und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Äußerlich schaute er wieder nach vorne und betrachtete die Ringe, die die Regentropfen auf der Seeoberfläche verursachten.

„Ich war Remus besuchen… Oh, dein Prof für Verteidigung." Black hockte sich genau in Dracos Sichtfeld und legte, wie ein Hund, den Kopf schief. Das machte der mit Absicht, oder? Wollte noch mehr auf Dracos Gefühlen herumtrampeln. „Harry werd ich auch noch einen Besuch abstatten… Aber Dumbledore meinte, dass ich das nicht ständig machen könnte. Immerhin müssten die Schüler lernen, was?" Er wartete einen Moment auf so was, wie eine Antwort, aber Draco wollte nicht mit Black reden: Er wollte ihm eine reinhauen. „Dabei gibt's so viel, das ich Harry erzählen möchte…"

Toll, dann geh doch zu ihm und laber Sankt Potter voll!

„Hätt ja doch nie gedacht, dass das so einfach gehen würde. Ich meine… jetzt bin ich frei!" Als wollte er nochmal zusehen, wie Dracos Herz brach, pfefferte Black ihm das Halsband hin. „Willste vielleicht wiederhaben."

Nein, wollte er nicht. Er wollte den wieder, der das getragen hatte… Er wollte jemanden, der bei ihm war. Der ihm einbläute, wie falsch es war, nichts zu fühlen, wenn er das imaginäre Blut an seiner Hand sah.

„Passt mir eh nicht mehr", grinste Black, aber seine Mundwinkel wanderten schnell wieder nach unten, als Draco keine Miene verzog. „Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben… Peter hatte das verdient."

Draco atmete schwer durch die Nase aus. Der Hund schien ihn so viel besser verstanden zu haben… Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Nein. Black hatte das gespielt, nicht wahr?

Er war so froh über den Regen, der verbarg, dass ihm gerade ein paar dicke Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wenn er doch nie auf die blöde Idee gekommen wäre, einen Hund haben zu wollen. Black würde Potter alles erzählen können, falls er überhaupt zugehört hatte. Sobald die Weihnachtsferien vorbei waren, würde Potter mit einem Haufen peinlicher Infos über Malfoy und seine Familie zurückkommen. Draco senkte den Blick. Er sollte doch weglaufen. Ohne Hund würde das sicher viel besser klappen…

„Ich… Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" Black legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und setzte seinen Hundeblick ein. Allerdings sah er damit nicht mal ansatzweise knuffig aus. „Würd ich schade finden", fügte er hinzu und lächelte freundlich. „Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"

Draco verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. So, so… Wollte also sein Freund sein, was? Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel, was Black wohl missverstand. „Natürlich, Black", sagte Draco. „Ich würde es schade finden, auf deine Freundschaft verzichten zu müssen. Sie ist mir sehr teuer geworden." Und teuer zustehen gekommen… Die Rechnung würde er Black zahlen lassen.

Sirius grinste breit. „Sehr schön", sagte er und klopfte sich kräftig auf die Oberschenkel, bevor er aufstand. „Aber nicht, dass du dich wunderst. Meine Klappe ist manchmal schneller als ich und halten kann ich sie auch schlecht. Könnte praktisch sein, falls du was über… die Eskapaden deiner Mutter wissen willst." Er zwinkerte übertrieben und streckte die Hand aus. „Reden zu können ist der Vorteil eines Menschen, was?"

Draco hatte genug Menschen um ihn herum, die ohne Punkt und Komma redeten. Noch einen brauchte und wollte er nicht. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wissen will, was du mir alles zu sagen hast, Black." Misstrauisch beäugte Draco die große Hand und hob schließlich den Blick, um Sirius direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Immer noch homophob?", gluckste Black und hatte dabei einen ganz komischen Schimmer in den Augen. „Sagen können werd ich dir nicht viel, aber… ich würde dir gern schreiben. Du verstehst?" Black zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Draco bettelnd an. „Werd deine Monologe vermissen."

Autsch… Draco missachtete die Hand immer noch. Der Kerl war die Hölle. Würgte ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit irgendwas rein… So jemand hatte es verdient in Askaban zu verrotten, am besten hätte Black sich von den Dementoren küssen lassen sollen. Würde nicht viel am dem seelenlosen Vieh, das er jetzt war, ändern.

„Komm schon. Schlag ein", bat Black und schüttelte seine Hand ein bisschen. „Dann lass ich dich auch gern im Regen sitzen."

Als ob er das nicht schon längst getan hatte. Black hatte seinen einzigen Freund getötet, so metaphorisch irgendwie, und das würde Draco nicht auf sich sitzenlassen. Irgendwann würde er auch wieder aufstehen können und alleine gehen, damit er Sirius Black in den Arsch treten konnte.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Draco und streckte die Hand aus. Enthusiastisch griff Sirius sie, seine Hand war widerlich warm und jagte Draco ekelerregende Schauer über den Rücken. Er hasste diesen Mann so sehr, dass er ihm am liebsten sämtliche Finger bei diesem Händedruck gebrochen hätte. Neben dem hatte er geschlafen. Am liebsten hätte Draco gekotzt! Er hatte mit dem gebadet! Wenn er allein daran dachte, dann wollte er sich die Haut abschälen!

„Toll", sagte Black und ließ Draco nach einer viel zu langen Zeit los. Das war ihm wie die Ewigkeit plus drei bittere Tage vorgekommen. „Na ja, dann… lesen wir uns." Er grinste wieder und Draco lächelte verkrampft zurück. „Ach, erinnerst du dich an das Foto?" Langsam nickte Draco, legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz und spürte, wie das nasse Foto gegen sein Hemd drückte. „Das hab ich damals geschossen. Kann dir also alles sagen, was du willst. Harry wird das vielleicht auch interessieren. War ja auch seine Mutter!" Bellend lachte Black los, hörte sich dabei wirklich wie ein Hund an und schlug Draco damit nochmal extra ins Gesicht, als ob er das mit jedem Wort, das er eben von sich gegeben hatte, nicht getan hätte…

Potters Mutter und… seine?

Draco schluckte hart. Als ob man ihn nicht noch mehr demütigen könnte… Was für eine Farce.

„Mann, kann euch so viel erzählen…", murmelte Black, schien unwahrscheinlich stolz auf sich zu sein und widerte Draco damit noch mehr an. Bastard. „Oh, und sorry für das Küsschen." Draco kniff beschämt die Augen zusammen. Er wusste ganz genau, was er sehen würde, wenn er nochmal einem Dementor begegnete und daran musste Black ihn jetzt auch noch erinnern? „Man sieht sich."

Hoffentlich nicht. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten…", murmelte Draco, musste sich von Black das Haar durcheinander bringen lassen und verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel.

Er kramte das Foto wieder raus, betrachtete ein letztes Mal den schwarzen Hund und riss es dann in kleine Fetzen. Den Kopf in den Nacken legend ließ Draco sich den Regen ins Gesicht prallen, stand schließlich auf und starrte auf die Schnipsel in seiner Handfläche. Er pustete, hatte Glück, dass er eine starke Brise erwischte, die ihm half das Zeug loszuwerden und beobachtete, wie die Überreste des Fotos langsam davon segelten.

Sirius Black würde schon sehen was er davon hatte. Draco würde ihm zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte so von einem Freund hintergangen zu werden.

Die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Umhanges verborgen marschierte Draco eine halbe Ewigkeit deprimiert über die Ländereien. Er wollte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihn alle anstarrten, als sei er ein verrückter Massenmörder. Irgendwie könnte er es sicher so drehen, dass es cool wirken würde, aber das wollte er auch nicht. Er hatte eh unwahrscheinliches Glück, dass sein Vater so gute Beziehungen hatte. Am Ende hätten sie ihn sonst wegen Mordes nach Askaban gesteckt.

_Baff!_

Draco prallte gegen etwas Warmes, stolperte nach hinten und landete direkt in einer Schlammpfütze. „Scheiße, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Draco war kurz davor, sich einfach herumzudrehen und sein Gesicht mit einer Schlammmaske unkenntlich zu machen, als er auch schon wieder hochgezogen wurde. Ein fester Griff, aber nicht schmerzhaft.

„Entschuldige, Malfoy. Hast du dir was getan?"

Verstört schaute Draco hoch. Wer fragte sich denn im Moment, ob es ihm gut ging? „Das war mein bester Umhang, Diggory. Den wirst du bezahlen." War ja klar! Ausgerechnet ein treudoofer Hufflepuff und dann auch noch der neue Quidditchkapitän. Cedric Diggory war diese Art Junge, die man nicht ausstehen konnte, weil jede Suche nach einem Fehler vergeblich zu sein schien, weshalb irgendwie jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts auf ihn stand – selbst Pansy Parkinson kriegte jedesmal einen Kicheranfall, wenn er vorbeilief. Das konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass er unbestreitbar einfach gut aussah. Kurzes, braunes Haar, das ordentlich gescheitelt war und stahlgraue Augen, die immer freundlich leuchteten. Cedric Diggory; alles, was man unter einem Hufflepuff verstand. Half sogar dem armen, kleinen, mordlustigen Slytherin auf die Beine.

Es gab keine erklärte Feindschaft zwischen Hufflepuffs und Slytherins. Slytherins waren eben allgemein unbeliebt und Hufflepuffs sehr beliebt. Allerdings war es keine Seltenheit, dass man sich als Slytherin das Vertrauen eines Hufflepuffs erschlich. Einmal dein Freund, immer dein Freund. Irgendwie sowas…

„Ich denke, das wird reichen." Cedric schwang den Zauberstab und befreite Draco so vom Schlamm. „Du solltest reingehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und starrte entnervt zum Schlossportal. Der würde ihm Punkte abziehen, wenn er nicht reinging, oder?

„Alles in Ordnung, Malfoy?", fragte Cedric, bückte sich ein Stück und musterte Draco skeptisch.

„Hör doch auf. Ihr wisst alle, was los ist…", murmelte Draco und winkte ab. „Es ist nicht verboten hier draußen zu sein, also lass mich einfach."

Irgendwie schien er wohl einen Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken, denn Diggory ließ ihn natürlich nicht in Ruhe. „Ich wollt meinen neuen Besen testen." Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco den Rennbesen, den Cedric unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte. „Hast du Lust?" Da war kein Mitleid in der Stimme des Hufflepuff, aber Draco wusste genau, dass es das war, was den älteren Schüler dazu veranlasste, sich als Dracos lesbische Mutti aufzuspielen. „Einen guten Gegenspieler zu haben ist immer von Vorteil", wollte Cedric nicht lockerlassen.

Draco horchte auf. Ja, er war ein guter Spieler, auch wenn er sich ansatzweise eingekauft hatte. Quidditch war gut für die Seele – sowas wie Black wusste das zum Beispiel nicht – und vielleicht konnte er sich ein paar Tricks abschauen.

Leichtgläubiger, bescheuerter Hufflepuff. Glaubte ernsthaft Draco setzte ohne jegliche Hintergedanken ein freundliches Lächeln auf und trippelte wie ein Fangirl neben ihm her…


	11. Draco’s neuer Freund

**Kapitel 11: Draco's neuer Freund**

Eigentlich war Cedric Diggory gar nicht so ein schlechter Kerl. Im Gegensatz zu Crabbe konnte man sogar richtige Gespräche mit ihm führen und er versuchte nicht nur, wie Goyle es gerne tat, intelligent zu klingen, um Eindruck bei Draco zu schinden. Immerhin brauchte er das auch nicht. Der Hufflepuff war bei so gut wie allen Schülern beliebt. Trotzdem würde Draco nicht dessen Fanclub beitreten. Ein Nachmittag hatte ihm gereicht. Ein schöner Nachmittag, abwechslungsreich, aber es sollte wohl besser bei einem Mal bleiben.

„Was soll das heißen, ihr könnt nicht mitkommen?" Geschockt starrte Draco Crabbe und Goyle an, die zwei Stufen unter ihm auf der großen Treppe standen und nervös mit den Füßen scharrten. Das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Ihr allererstes Mal Hogsmeade! Nun, Draco war ja schon dagewesen, aber er wollte heute auch hin! Crabbe und Goyle konnten ihm das doch nicht antun! Alleine, ohne dass die Beiden mit den Fingerknöcheln knackten, würde man ihm wieder grässliche Sprüche reindrücken.

„Professor Snape lässt uns nachsitzen."

„Wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben."

Draco legte schnaubend den Kopf in den Nacken. Er würde sich nachher bei Severus beschweren, aber jetzt war das ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt.

„Draco?"

„Was, Greg, was denn noch?" Draco schaute sich missmutig in der Halle um. Sofort drehten sich alle weg von ihm und tuschelten wohl extra laut und deutlich.

„Bringst du uns was aus dem Honigtopf mit?" Goyle versuchte sich an so was wie einem Hundeblick. Der Trottel hatte wohl vergessen, dass Draco keine Hunde ausstehen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht euer Packesel", fauchte Draco, verzog die Mundwinkel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mir ist –"

„Toll gelaufen, dass Sirius den Wisch für dich unterschreiben konnte, nicht Harry?"

Draco horchte auf, drehte den Kopf leicht über die Schulter und musste mit ansehen, wie Potter und Kumpanen die große Treppe herunter stolzierten. Fröhlich, ausgelassen und mit so breitem Grinsen, dass man nicht ansatzweise daran dachte, dass sie einen großen Blutfleck im Schlafsaal hatten. Draco fühlte seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen und Tränen aufsteigen. Toll, Potter war glücklich! Der Kerl würdigte Draco dennoch keines Blickes. Dabei hatte er dazu beigetragen, dass Potter jetzt so wunderbar glücklich sein konnte.

„Irgendwie ist das immer noch so unwirklich", sagte Potter, während er einfach an Draco vorbeimarschierte, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal merkte, dass der ihn ziemlich offensichtlich anstarrte.

„Ich trau der ganzen Sache eh nicht", ließ Granger verlauten, bekam ein doppeltes Schnauben zu hören und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, während sie zu erklären versuchte, was merkwürdig an der Sache war. Tatsächlich deutete sie dabei ein paar Mal auf Draco, worauf die Schülermenge die Köpfe immer wieder drehte. Von Potter zu Malfoy und zurück.

Draco wandte sich schnell ab. Merlin, jetzt wusste er, wie Potter sich gefühlt hatte, als man ihn für den Erben Slytherins gehalten hatte.

„Ich glaub, ich bleib auch…", murmelte Draco. Severus starrte ihn wenigstens nicht so an. Er würde sich bei seinem Paten über Potters Paten ausheulen. „Wann müsst ihr…" Er schaute wieder nach vorne und war mehr als baff, als Crabbe und Goyle sich einfach davongemacht hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gedacht, er wäre fertig mit seiner Ansprache gewesen. Dachten einmal und dann falsch. War ja klar.

Draco atmete tief durch. Gut, wenn Potter sowas letztes Jahr hatte durchstehen können, dann er erst Recht. Das waren ja nur dumme Gerüchte. Was er hörte, war total überzogen, falsch und weiter von den Tatsachen entfernt, als man der menschlichen Phantasie zutrauen würde.

„Hey, Pansy!" Er reihte sich neben die Gruppe Mädchen aus Slytherin ein. „Habt ihr was gegen Gesellschaft?", fragte er und setzte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf.

Pansy musterte ihn aus den großen Knopfaugen, zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter und wischte damit schon Dracos Lächeln weg. „Weißt du… Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir…"

„Ach, da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch was vergessen", sagte Draco schnell und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Na ja, vielleicht sehen wir uns im Dorf." Bevor er sich noch etwas reinwürgen lassen musste, drehte er sich auf den Absätzen um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe hoch.

„Toll, Draco…", murmelte er vor sich hin, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen verborgen. „Jetzt haben die alle ihren Spaß und du lungerst in den Korridoren herum!" Und ohne Hund war ein Monolog auch bekloppt.

Irgendwann landete er vor der Treppe zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und fand dort etwas Merkwürdiges. Über einen großen Kasten war ein dunkles Tuch gelegt. Trotz dem Gefühl, sich lieber davonzumachen, zog Draco es herunter und starrte direkt auf eine blassgrüne Kreatur. Mit einem würgenden Geräusch wich Draco zurück, konnte den Blick aber nicht abwenden. Wer ließ sowas denn hier herumliegen? Das Ding – Draco vermutete ein Grindeloh – zeigte ihm die schlechtesten Grimassen, die er je gesehen hatte. Ein mickrigeres Exemplar hatte man wohl nicht finden können, was?

„Oh, Draco!"

Angesprochener schaute nach oben und musste mit ansehen wie Professor Lupin, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die Treppe herunterraste.

„Informieren wir uns über den kommenden Unterricht?" Er lächelte, während er sich neben Draco stellte, der nur die Augen verdrehte. „Ich habe den Kleinen hier gerade geliefert bekommen."

„Grindelohs?" Draco machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seine Abneigung zu verbergen und würgte. Lupin ließ das nur Glucksen. „Bringen Sie uns auch einen echten Werwolf, sobald wir das Kapitel haben?" Der Professor war ohnehin schon sehr blass, aber jetzt nahm er große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Leiche an. Draco verdrehte wieder die Augen. „War doch nur Spaß…", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Ärger mit dem lüsternen Lehrer wollte er sich lieber ersparen.

„Nun… Ja." Lupin klopfte Draco auf die Schulter, worauf der die Nase rümpfte. „Warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade?"

Draco stellte gerade fest, dass es eine bessere Idee gewesen wäre, in sein Bett zu verschwinden, als gleich von dem perversen Lehrer in dessen Schlafgemächer gezerrt zu werden.

„Ja, natürlich." Anscheinend konnte Lupin irgendwo denken und hatte Dracos Schweigen als Antwort genommen. Niemand wollte dermaßen begafft werden, wenn er nur ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen trinken wollte. Das Essen in der Halle war Beispiel genug für Dracos ungewollte Popularität. Mittlerweile ging er auch lieber etwas früher oder später zum Essen.

„Würdest du kurz mit hochkommen?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt baggerte der ihn schon wieder an! Scheiße, anscheinend konnte er sich auf sein Aussehen wirklich was einbilden…

„Ich hab da etwas für dich", sagte Lupin und lächelte Draco an, der hörbar schluckte, sich auch gar keine Mühe machte, das irgendwie zu verbergen, um Haltung zu bewahren. „Na?" Lupin zog ihn neben sich her und die geschwungene Treppe hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Draco schaute sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, aber am Ende hetzte der lüsterne Kerl ihm den Grindeloh auf den Hals! „Eigentlich wollte ich noch mein Essay für Arithmantik fertig schreiben."

„Oh, es dauert nicht lange", sagte Lupin und zwinkerte Draco zu, der fest damit rechnete, dass dem Lehrer gleich ein wenig Sabber aus dem Mund lief. „Wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

Draco biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. So fing das immer an… Lebe wohl, Unschuld! Er musste hier weg. Aber unauffällig, damit der Lehrer ihm nachher nicht irgendwas unterstellte. Wo war jetzt sein Hund?

„Sirius –"

„Nein! Lassen Sie mich damit bloß in Ruhe!" Draco blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist ja schlimmer, als was ich gedacht habe."

Lupin zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was hast du denn gedacht?" Bevor Draco antworten konnte, schüttelte Lupin den hellbraunen Haarschopf. „Hör mal, ich kann mir denken, dass es im Moment nicht einfach für dich ist, also ist eine kleine Aufmunterung sicher nicht fehl am Platz."

Draco wollte widersprechen, aber Lupin hatte ihn schneller in sein Büro verfrachtet, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Quietschen ins Schloss, das Draco eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Sirius hat mir etwas für dich geschickt. Er vermutet, dass seine Eulen wohl nicht bei dir ankommen. In solchen Dingen kann er sehr naiv sein, das hat sich wohl immer noch nicht geändert." Lupin deutete auf einen Stuhl, damit Draco sich setzte. Allerdings zog Draco es vor stehenzubleiben, Lupin im Auge zu behalten und sich über das sorgsam eingepackte Paket zu wundern, das der ihm jetzt unter die Nase hielt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco. Er nahm Lupin das Paket ab, das sich ziemlich schwer anfühlte.

„Ich hab sicher nicht rein gesehen", sagte Lupin zwinkernd. „Gib ihm eine Chance. Er hat sicher nicht gewollt, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht geht."

„Es geht mir gut, danke", behauptete Draco. Die Fingernägel grub er tief in das braune Paketpapier.

„Natürlich", sagte Lupin nickend. „Es ist sicher… blöd gelaufen, aber das Ergebnis ist das Richtige."

Richtig für alle außer Draco. Black happy, Potter happy, alle happy und wen kümmerte da schon die Last auf Dracos Schultern?

„Wenn du reden willst…"

„Geh ich zu Professor Snape. Ja", klatschte Draco dem Lehrer ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und marschierte mit einem kurzen „Happy Halloween, Sir" aus dem Büro. Die Treppe flog er regelrecht herunter und blieb erst im Korridor stehen, wo er sich ins nächstbeste Fenster setzte.

Gut, Lupin schien doch nicht ganz so pervers zu sein, wie er wirkte, aber deswegen würde Draco ihm nicht sein Herz ausschütten. Es war eh viel zu offensichtlich, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Das geziemte sich nicht.

Unsicher schaute Draco sich um und riss das Paket stürmisch auf, als niemand in der Nähe war. Ja, er hatte Blacks Briefe einfach ignoriert, auch wenn er sich etwas anderes vorgenommen hatte, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht aufmachen. Sorgsam zusammengeschnürt lagen sie in der zweiten Schublade seines Nachttischchens und das würde auch noch eine Weile so bleiben.

„Malfoy?"

Gerade hatte Draco den Karton aufgeklappt, da bemerkte er die Schritte und wirbelte herum, gewissenhaft darauf achtend, dass Blacks Paket verborgen blieb.

„Was… machst du denn hier?", fragte er Diggory, der ihn jetzt freundlich anlächelte.

„Ich hab das vorhin gesehen und…"

Und jetzt hatte er wieder Mitleid. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Deine Freunde warten auf dich. Ich komm schon klar…", meinte Draco. Eigentlich hatte er irgendwas Gemeines sagen wollen, aber das klappte in letzter Zeit irgendwie nicht mehr. Dabei konnte man Hufflepuffs so wunderbar ärgern. Die rasteten zwar nicht so schnell aus, wie Gryffindors, aber ein paar Tränchen würden Draco jetzt schon aufmuntern.

„Stimmt das, was sie sagen?" Mit einer geschickten Bewegung schwang Cedric sich neben Draco auf das Fensterbrett. Der rutschte leicht nach hinten, das Paket immer noch hinterm Rücken.

„Kommt drauf an, welches Gerücht du gehört hast", antwortete Draco. Er pustete sich die Haare aus der Stirn und setzte sich gerader hin. Bitte. Wenn der sich unbedingt unbeliebt machen wollte, weil er mit einem Mörder gesehen wurde, sollte er doch.

Cedrics Blick wanderte über Dracos Gesicht, Körper und schließlich lehnte er sich nach hinten, um schamlos das Paket anzustarren. Oi…

„Ich hab gehört, du wolltest eigentlich Harry Potter umbringen", sagte Cedric schulterzuckend. Er schien das amüsant zu finden und grinste schief, wohl der Meinung man dürfe in Dracos Gegenwart nicht mehr richtig lächeln.

„Hm…" Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Danke für die Inspiration." Er setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf, in der Hoffnung den Hufflepuff dadurch loszuwerden.

„Wenn du Lust hast, dann können wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen", ging Cedric da nicht näher drauf ein und stupste Draco tatsächlich an. Als wären sie Freunde oder sowas…

„Damit würde ich das Gerücht bestätigen, ich sei schwul, weil ich mein Bett mit Black geteilt habe", sagte Draco und schüttelte sich wieder alleine bei dem Gedanken, einen alten Knacker neben sich gehabt zu haben.

Cedrics graue Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Ist es wahr, dass er dich sexuell abhängig gemacht hat?", wollte er wissen.

Draco prustete los und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Du hast das S-Wort gesagt…", presste er hervor, lief langsam aber sicher vor unterdrücktem Lachen rot an und fühlte dicke Lachtränen in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Welches? Sexuell?"

Draco lachte schallend los, wenn auch ziemlich verlegen.

„Na ja, wenigstens lachst du. Versteh zwar nicht, was man als Drittklässler daran so peinlich findet, aber was soll's", winkte Cedric ab.

„Professor Snape findet das auch… peinlich", sagte Draco, während er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte. „Wir hatten letztes Jahr eine unangenehme Diskussion über Bienen, Blumen und Orgasnüsse…"

Jetzt prustete Cedric los und gab etwas, das an „Snape?" erinnerte, von sich. Nun, er prustete nicht wirklich, sondern… irgendwie anders eben. Dracos Lachen kam ihm dagegen bescheuert vor.

„Orgasmen", korrigierte der Fünftklässler ihn und tatsächlich störte es Draco auch nicht.

„Orgasmen? Ich dachte Orgasnuss…" Bohrend schaute er in Cedrics stahlgraue Augen und zauberte dem doch einen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen.

„Ähm…" Verlegen wandte der Ältere den Blick ab. „Also, ich geh dann mal…"

Die Augenbrauen hebend, lehnte Draco sich zurück, als Cedric aufstand und schwang die Beine längs auf die Fensterbank. „Natürlich…" Pfeifend starrte er mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster.

„Was?" Sich an der Fensterbank festklammernd lehnte Cedric sich wieder vor.

„Erst klugscheißen und dann abhauen", sagte Draco und musterte den Hufflepuff abfällig.

„Das zieht nicht bei mir, Malfoy", sagte Cedric lächelnd. „Sowas fragst du lieber deine Eltern oder… wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, Professor Snape. Kleine Kinder –"

Draco fuhr entrüstet hoch. „Ich bin nicht klein." Er stellte sich demonstrativ gerade hin, war immer noch gut einen Kopf kleiner als Cedric und versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mit dem arrogantesten Ausdruck, den er aufsetzen konnte reckte er das Kinn.

Cedric nickte leicht, presste seine Hand auf Dracos Schädel und klopfte einmal mit jedem Finger auf den weißblonden Haarschopf. „Für dreizehn nicht, nein."

„Ist dreizehn auch zu jung, um sich… Orgasmen erklären zu lassen?", wollte Draco verwirrt wissen. Warum würgte man ihn bei dem Thema immer wieder ab? Warum hatte der immer noch die Hand auf seinem Kopf. „Meine Frisur…", murmelte Draco und wischte Cedrics Arm weg.

„Die ist neu, nicht wahr?", wollte der Ältere wissen.

Draco nickte. „Das ganze Gel… ist mir auf die Nerven gegangen", gab er zu.

„Steht dir", sagte Cedric wieder nickend. „Sieht nicht mehr so… gelb aus."

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hättest eben nicht hinglotzen müssen." Keine Ahnung, warum er gerade rot wurde.

„Na, gut…" Cedric warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Das Quidditchfeld ist Donnerstag frei… Wenn du Lust hast?"

„Du willst mir nicht wirklich helfen, Gryffindor platt zu machen, oder?" Draco hätte den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen können. Sondertraining! Mit Cedric Diggory! Der war unbestreitbar gut und Draco sollte mehr als froh darüber sein. Suchertraining war nicht wirklich groß geschrieben bei Flint. Bei den großen, breiten Spielern in seiner Mannschaft ging Draco ohnehin immer ziemlich unter. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Ich will nur ein bisschen spielen", sagte Cedric und zwinkerte noch einmal, bevor er Draco aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. „Sag mir einfach Bescheid, Malfoy."

„Jaah…" Draco nickte zum Abschied und wand sich wieder seinem Paket zu, Cedrics unregelmäßige Schritte verursachten ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Er wollte nicht hinhören, konnte aber nicht anders. Nur mit all seiner Willenskraft schaffte er es, sich nicht umzudrehen.

Black hatte ihm geschrieben. Darauf konnte er sich konzentrieren, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich wollte. Irgendwas wie es ihm ginge. Im Moment: scheiße. Wer daran schuld war? Diggory… Oder Black. Black. Ja, Black. Nicht zu vergessen war Black ein gewaltiger Mistkerl. Merlin, Draco musste so viele Menschen hassen, da kriegte man ja Kopfweh von. Er hatte Potter schon seit über einem Monat nicht mehr aufgezogen und anscheinend hatte der das brühwarm seinem Paten erzählt, der sich jetzt inoffizielle Sorgen um Draco machte. Konnte er seinem Patensohn ja nicht antun! Blah, blah…

Na ja, er würde einfach mal zurückschreiben. Irgendwann musste er ja anfangen Blacks Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um ihn dann kaltherzig abzuservieren… Die beiliegenden Süßigkeiten würde er Crabbe und Goyle geben, damit sie fetter wurden und ihn besser hinter sich verstecken konnte, wenn er durch die Korridore streifte.


	12. Jordan’s zermürbende Kommentare

**Kapitel 12: Jordan's zermürbende Kommentare**

Am Anfang war sein Leben aufregender, als jemals zuvor gewesen. Ein Pressetermin nach dem anderen, die offizielle Verhandlung für seinen Freispruch und alle möglichen Partys. Jetzt war Sirius' Leben ansatzweise normal. Er hatte ein Häuschen gefunden, das perfekt für Harry und ihn war. Die Dursleys waren mehr als froh gewesen, Harry loszuwerden und nur Dumbledore hatte seine Bedenken geäußert. Aber hey! Er hatte Askaban überstanden, dann wäre ein Teenager eine Kleinigkeit.

Harry war… genau wie James! Sirius hatte den Jungen schon ins Herz geschlossen, als er ein Baby war und das würde sich natürlich nie ändern, aber er war doch froh, dass es nicht nur das Pflichtgefühl war, das ihn dazu trieb Harry besser kennenlernen zu wollen. Natürlich realisierte Harry das alles noch gar nicht richtig. Anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass Sirius sein Pate war. Er wusste so gut wie gar nichts! Darüber konnte man nur den Kopf schütteln. Sirius freute sich wahnsinnig auf die Weihnachtsferien, wenn er Harry ganz für sich alleine haben würde. Sie würden reden können, sich besser kennen lernen und schon bald wären sie sicher so etwas ähnliches, wie eine Familie. Ihre Briefe waren jedenfalls schon so dick, dass die Eule, Hedwig, Probleme hatte, sie zu transportieren. Er sollte den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel an Harry verschenken, aber…

Sirius schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, aber er hätte gerne, dass Draco den Spiegel bekam. James würde ihn umbringen, wenn er hörte, dass ein Malfoy mit seinem geliebten Spiegel herumlief, aber der Junge brauchte doch jemanden zum Reden und Briefe schienen nicht seine Stärke zu sein. Da hatte Sirius sich so viel Mühe mit einem Halloween-Päckchen gegeben und alles, was zurück kam, war ein labbriger Zettel gewesen:

_Danke Ihnen herzlichst, Mr. Black. Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.  
Draco Malfoy_

Nun gut, ein Anfang. Zur Not konnte er Harry ja einfach einen neuen Spiegel machen, aber das wirkte so überfürsorglich. Er wollte ja cool sein und vielleicht schrieb Draco ihm nur so knappe Sachen, weil er Black für uncool hielt. Sirius hatte den Zettel an seine Pinnwand gehängt, die in der Küche hing. Noch war das Haus voller Kartons, aber bis zu den Ferien würde er das schon ordentlich hinkriegen. Harry musste sich eh eine Menge Möbel aussuchen. Der Junge hatte so gut wie nichts! Sirius war der Mund aufgeklappt, als er die Sachen von James' Sohn hatte abholen wollen und mit gerademal zwei Kartons zurückgekehrt war. Klamotten brauchte Harry auch. Was Sirius gesehen hatte war… Na ja, James hätte seinen Sohn nie so rumlaufen lassen.

Gut, aber erst einmal musste Harry herkommen. Ohne ihn war es auch einsam in dieser Hütte. Sirius war schon nach kurzer Zeit langweilig geworden, aber Dumbledore meinte, er könne nicht die ganze Zeit in der Schule herumlungern. Das würde die Schüler vom Lernen abhalten. Warum auch immer…

Heute durfte er aber hin. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, das erste Spiel der Saison und manche Eltern schauten tatsächlich vorbei. Es gab bei Weitem bessere Bedingungen unter denen man in der Luft sein konnte als stürmenden Regen, aber daran waren die ja gewohnt. James hatte immer gemeint, so wäre das am Coolsten. Aber auch nur, bis es ihn einmal fast in die Peitschende Weide geschlagen hatte. Davon hatte er ein kleines Trauma davon getragen und sich eine ganze Weile am Vollmond immer angestellt, bevor sie ihn runtergeschliffen hatten.

Moony fehlte, eben wegen dem Vollmond, aber Snape hatte ihm ja diesen Wolfsbanntrank gemacht. Sirius traute dem Ganzen nicht so recht, aber er sollte seine Klappe noch nicht so weit aufreißen und dankbar dafür sein, sich unter staunenden Blicken zwischen den Bänken durchdrängeln zu können.

„Darf ich mal? Danke… Ja, ich bin Sirius Black, danke…" Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ Sirius sich auf die Bank fallen. Er hatte eine Stelle erwischt, die durch ein Vordach vom Regen geschützt wurde, trug aber trotzdem einen Regenmantel und zog sich die Kapuze etwas ins Gesicht, als er von den Menschen angestarrt wurde. Alles Lehrer und wenige Eltern, aber gut, er war eben noch immer Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Sirius grinste einmal kurz in die Runde, worauf die Köpfe sich wieder wegdrehten.

„Black."

Sirius erstarrte, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte direkt in ein Paar eisgraue Augen. „Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich also sogar bei dem Wetter zu dem Spiel seines Sohnes gewagt und musterte Sirius jetzt mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln, damit man ja seine Abneigung nicht übersah. Sein Schnauben setzte dem Ganzen noch das Sahnehäubchen auf.

„Hier um Draco anzufeuern?", versuchte Sirius ein Gespräch anzufangen. Lucius fummelte an seinem Spazierstock herum, kurz davor den Zauberstab zu zücken, vermutete Sirius. „Harry wird ihn plattmachen."

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Malfoy über das Tosen des Sturmes hinweg. „Draco hat mir von seinen ausgiebigen Trainingsstunden berichtet. Potter hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance."

„In den Ferien hat er kaum trainiert, also…"

Lucius' Blick hätte Sirius töten können, wenn der nicht demonstrativ wegschauen würde. „Sprich nie wieder davon, Black. Allein der Gedanke von dir und meinem Sohn in einem Bett lässt mich brechen."

„Das wollen wir natürlich nicht", gab Sirius zurück und hüstelte gekünstelt. „Außerdem hat Draco mich in sein Bett geholt, also… Aua!" Lucius hatte ihm kurzerhand den Stock auf den Fuß gehauen. Sirius schüttelte sein Bein aus und bewegte sich ein Stück von dem ärgerlichen Vater weg.

Die Spieler tauchten auf dem Feld auf, waren aber nicht mehr als rote und grüne Punkte. Der Vorhang von Regen ließ es kaum zu das Spiel gut zu verfolgen. Sirius belegte sein Fernglas mit dem _Impervius_ und versuchte Harry zu finden. Ohne den Zauber wäre er mit seiner Brille aufgeschmissen und dann war der Junge auch noch so dünn! Der Wind würde ihn, wie früher James, einfach wegwehen.

„Gryffindor in Führung, zehn zu null." Sirius verstand den Stadionsprecher wohl nur, weil er wenige Meter vor ihm stand. „Es scheint Slytherin immer noch nichts zu bringen, dass sie durchweg bessere Besen haben. Vielleicht hätte Malfoy sich statt um einen Hund noch einmal um bessere Ausstattung kümmern sollen."

Sirius fühlte, wie er errötete. Merlin, nachher zogen die Draco damit ständig auf.

„Jordan, das Spiel!" Ah, die gute alte McGonagall! Sirius grinste. Vielleicht sollte er, wie früher, den Stadionsprecher übernehmen. Er hatte seine Hauslehrerin auch immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

„Ich beziehe nur aktuelle Ereignisse mit ein, Ma'am", erwiderte Jordan.

„Aktuellere Ereignisse wäre das nächste Tor für Gryffindor."

„Oh…"

Sirius jubelte freudig auf. Wie er Quidditch vermisst hatte. Wie er die frische Luft als Mensch vermisst hatte…

„Gryffindor wieder im Ballbesitz. Slytherin scheint nicht ganz bei sich zu sein. Entweder liegt es am Wetter, oder auch die anderen Spieler lassen sich gerne von Hufflepuffs ablenken."

„Jordan!"

„Hintergrundwissen, Ma'am, mehr nicht. Slytherins Versuch, den Quaffel an sich zu bringen, scheitert kläglich. Genauso kläglich, wie Malfoys Annäherungsversuche bei unserem Schulschwarm Cedric Diggory, der –"

„Jordan, das Spiel läuft. Würden Sie sich bitte konzentrieren."

„Natürlich. Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Professor."

Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Lucius neben ihm schien Jordan am liebsten mit seinem Stock eins über die Rübe hauen zu wollen.

„Malfoy scheint sich jetzt ebenfalls andere Prioritäten gesetzt zu haben und fliegt schnurstracks von Gryffindors Sucher weg, aber Potter hat Probleme etwas zu sehen. Derrick jetzt ohne sein Schlagholz. Anscheinend möchte Malfoy sich als Treiber versuchen. Vielleicht hat er dafür mehr Talent, als –"

Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug der Klatscher direkt vor Sirius' Füßen die halbe Tribüne weg, als Draco genug von den Kommentaren hatte und sich tatsächlich als Treiber versucht hatte. Ziemlich gut, durchaus.

„Das ist mein Junge", sagte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst.

„Okay, okay…" Jordan hatte sich von seinem Schock erholt und ließ Professor McGonagall die Tribüne mit einem Zauberspruch wieder flicken. „Pucey im Ballbesitz, spielt zu Flint und… der Quaffel ist weg! Die Spieler können sich ebenfalls nur suchend umschauen. Ich seh ihn auch nicht mehr, aber da!"

Sirius hatte sich fest auf die Zunge gebissen und folgte Jordans ausgestrecktem Arm. Dracos weißblonder Haarschopf hob sich von der grauen Regenwand genauso gut ab, wie Harrys scharlachroter Umhang.

„Jetzt sehen wir, ob Diggorys berüchtigte Privatstunden dabei helfen, ein Naturtalent zu schlagen. Potter hat bisher noch jedesmal den Schnatz gefangen und Malfoys Statistik ist eher schwankend. Da hilft ihm ein mickriger Nimbus 2001 auch nichts. Vielleicht sollte sein Daddy –"

„Jordan, ich wäre vorsichtig. Mr. Malfoy steht direkt hinter Ihnen."

Jordan schaute kurz über die Schulter und schluckte deutlich. „Ah, ja." Schnell drehte er sich wieder weg, als Lucius' stechender Blick ihn traf. „Ich darf Sirius Black im Stadion begrüßen!" Ein Jubeln ging durch die Menge, das Sirius grinsen ließ. „Fragt sich nur, ob er wegen seinem Patensohn, dem berühmt-berüchtigten Jungen der überlebte, Harry Potter, hier ist, oder weil er Diggory einprügeln möchte, wem die leere Seite in Malfoys Bett gehört."

„Schön und gut, Jordan, aber Sie haben verpasst, wer den Schnatz gefangen hat."

„Oh…" Jordan räusperte sich. „Gryffindor gewinnt 170:0!"

Sirius nahm das Fernglas runter und schenkte Lucius einen triumphierenden Blick.

„Es geht ein besonderer Dank an Draco Malfoy, der sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hat."

„Wir können uns denken warum, Jordan…"

„Persönliche Dramen hin oder her, Professor, seine Mannschaft lässt man nicht im Stich."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr…", murmelte Sirius. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und senkte peinlich berührt den Blick. Na, wenn Draco für diese Blamage nicht mal Ärger bekommen würde. Sirius wanderte erst einmal nach unten aufs Spielfeld, wo Harry ihn sofort entdeckte, sich aber erst von allen auf die Schulter klopfen lassen musste, bevor er seinen Paten begrüßte, noch ein bisschen verhalten.

„Hey…"

„Schönes Spiel. Also… Was ich gesehen habe", sagte Sirius grinsend und hob sein Fernglas.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst", sagte Harry, die Wangen nass und rot. Sein Haar stand genauso in alle Richtungen ab, wie James' und die Sehstärke hatte er auch von seinem Vater, nur eben die Augen nicht. Widerliches Slytheringrün. Oh, wie sehr er das Schütteln unterdrücken musste.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Du willst sicher mit deinen Mannschaftskameraden feiern, da will ich dann mal nicht weiter stören." Sirius schüttelte enthusiastisch Harrys Hand und wollte sich schon wieder davon machen, aber Harry schien wirklich Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu wollen.

„Bleib doch noch!", bat er und trippelte um Sirius herum. Er winkte jemanden hinter Sirius und zog seinen Paten dann hinter sich her. „Du kannst mitfeiern."

„Oh, ich denk mal lieber nicht. Da komm ich mir ein bisschen fehl am Platz vor", winkte Sirius ab. Nicht, das er nicht gewollt hätte, aber er wollte auch nicht mit halb so alten Leuten die Nacht durchfeiern. „Außerdem starren mich alle so an."

Harry strahlte ihn an. „Jaah, das kenn ich." Er deutete auf die Blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Ähm… Ich geh dann… duschen…"

„Mach das. Obwohl du dafür auch einfach hier stehen bleiben könntest." Sirius lachte los und Harry stimmte mit ein, bevor er winkend in der Umkleide verschwand. Vielleicht konnte er sich zum Essen schleichen? Nein, wie sah das denn aus… Er war ja kein Schüler mehr und auch Lucius kam nicht ansatzweise auf die Idee seinen Sohn derartig zu verfolgen. Harry und er würden genug Zeit füreinander haben.

Sirius stahl sich schnell davon, bevor der erste Freudenanfall vorbei war und sich alle auf den berühmten Black stürzten. Allerdings verließ er das Gelände nicht sofort. Wirklich eingestehen wollte er es sich nicht, aber er machte sich Sorgen um einen gewissen Blondschopf. Irgendwie schien er ja Schuld zu sein, dass man den armen Jungen so runtermachte und das hatte er nicht verdient. Draco war ein guter Junge. Irgendwo unter der Fassade, die er gegenüber Sirius selten gezeigt hatte. Na ja, eher in Gegenwart eines Hundes.

Er fand Draco bei Hagrids Hütte, hinter einem großen Kürbis versteckt, den Nimbus 2001 neben sich gelegt. Sirius fühlte leichte Nervosität aufsteigen und stellte beschämt fest, dass Draco gar nicht mehr wie dreizehn aussah. Entweder hatte es an den Hundeaugen gelegen oder er war ziemlich gewachsen. Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf und lehnte sich über den Kürbis, um Draco auf den Kopf zu klopfen.

Sofort ruckte der Blondschopf hoch. Der zuerst hoffnungsvolle Blick Dracos verwandelte sich blitzschnell in pure Abneigung, bevor sich die kalte Maske eines Malfoys über seine Züge legte.

„Gutes Spiel", sagte Sirius und lächelte aufmunternd.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wir haben verloren."

„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich Treiber werden", schlug Sirius vor. „Der Schlag hat Jordan fast aus den Schuhen gehauen."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er schien mehr als deprimiert zu sein und zog die Beine an, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass er im Matsch saß.

„Wer ist Cedric Diggory?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Draco winkte betont lässig ab. „Irgendein Hufflepuff…"

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Magst du den?"

Draco wurde prompt so rot, wie die Umhänge der Gryffindor'schen Quidditchmannschaft. „Verschwinde, Black!", maulte er ungehalten. „Gryffindor hat sicher gewonnen, also geh mitfeiern und lass mich in Frieden."

„Du lenkst ab! Du magst den…" Sirius räusperte sich und imitierte ein Kichern, worauf Draco blitzschnell hochfuhr. Fahrig wischte er sich das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Was willst du? Dich auch noch über mich lustig machen?", wollte er kühl wissen. Er musterte Sirius in seinem Regenmantel abfällig und plötzlich war dem das Teil mehr als unangenehm. „Du hast schon dafür gesorgt, dass mich keiner mehr ernst nimmt, geschweige denn mit mir spricht! Die einzigen, die ich habe sind Crabbe und Goyle und von denen hab ich ja erzählt. Sobald ich mich einem Jungen nähere, kommt man mir damit, dass ich dich nicht eifersüchtig machen soll."

„Ausgerechnet du, mit deiner Homophobie", gluckste Sirius, aber Draco fand das wohl gar nicht witzig.

„Nerv mich jetzt einfach nicht." Er stand auf, nahm seinen Besen und marschierte schnell zum Schloss zurück.

„Aber du musst doch schreiben!", rief Sirius ihm nach, kam sich dabei wie ein kleines Kind vor und stampfte auch so auf. Ihm spritzte der Schlamm nur so ins Gesicht und er wischte es sich, leicht angefressen, wieder sauber. Normalerweise würde er jetzt hinterher gehen, aber eigentlich hatte er hier ja gar nichts zu suchen.


	13. Madam Puddifoot’s Gratistörtchen

**Kapitel 13: Madam Puddifoot's Gratistörtchen**

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Diggory…", hauchte Draco geschockt und schaute sich in dem viel zu rosanen Café um. Die meisten Tische waren besetzt. Mit Pärchen. Igitt! Die fummelten und knutschten, als wären sie alleine hier. Das zweite Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten wurde anscheinend für eine riesen Orgie verwendet. Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schaute Cedric neben ihm fragend an.

„Wenn alle denken, wir hätten was miteinander, dann können wir das auch ausnutzen und die Törtchen hier probieren. Paare kriegen eins umsonst", sagte Cedric, legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und winkte Roger Davies, dem Kapitän der Ravenclaw-Quidditchmannschaft, der weiter hinten in einer Ecke saß, nicht sehr begeistert zurückwinkte und schließlich mit seiner Freundin tuschelte.

Draco musterte angewidert Cedrics Hand auf seiner Schulter, drehte den Kopf wieder und sah den Hufflepuff von unten an. Dem schien das gar nichts auszumachen, dass alle darauf herumritten, dass sie ab und an mal ein bisschen Freizeit miteinander verbrachten. Wirklich nur um Quidditch zu spielen, oder ein bisschen zu reden. Das machte ja sonst immer noch keiner! Draco Malfoy war unbeliebter als jemals zuvor. Jetzt waren die Mädchen auch noch eifersüchtig und die Jungs noch angewiderter…

Cedric lehnte sich leicht zu Draco herunter. „Mach einfach mit. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung", sagte er, zwinkerte und grinste Madam Puddifoot persönlich zu. Draco seufzte. Stimmte aber… Also schlang Draco die Arme um Cedrics Taille, setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf – mit dreizehn konnte man das noch sehr gut – und kuschelte sich dicht an den Älteren, der ihm den Kopf tätschelte.

„Ced, das ist so süß von dir mich auf alles, was ich will, einzuladen!", sagte Draco etwas lauter, worauf Cedric ihn fragend anschaute. Na ja, musste man ja ausnutzen. Lucius hatte ihm das Taschengeld gekürzt, man sollte eh sparsam sein und wenn Cedric sich ohnehin blamieren wollte, dann sollte er auch zahlen. Immerhin war Draco kleiner, niedlicher und jünger. Es würde albern aussehen, wenn er Diggory einen Arm um die Schulter legen würde.

„Ähm, klar doch…" Gezwungen lächelnd zog Cedric Draco zu einem Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke, wo sie sich hinter einer überdimensionalen Pflanze verstecken konnten, um nicht das verliebte Pärchen zu mimen, außer sie wollten ein Törtchen umsonst ergattern.

„Dankeschön!", trällerte Draco, als er das wunderbare, wie gemalt aussehende Törtchen serviert bekam, die Deko-Herzchen wegschnipste und sich alleine darüber hermachte. Cedric beschwerte sich allerdings nicht darüber, dass er nur Zuckerherzen essen durfte.

„Warum gehst du jetzt nicht mit deiner Freundin hier hin?", fragte Draco, während er mit unschuldig großen Augen das Sahnetörtchen verspeiste. „Warum hat sowas wie du eigentlich keine Freundin?"

Cedric verdrehte die Augen, nickte Madam Puddifoot zu, als die zwei Tassen Tee an den Tisch brachte, und rührte offensichtlich sehr interessiert darin herum.

„Ich sitz hier jetzt nicht rum und lasse mich anschweigen, Diggory. Du wolltest mit mir nach Hogsmeade, sonst hätte ich an meinem Aufsatz für Alte Runen arbeiten können", sagte Draco. Er schüttete unter Cedrics skeptischen Blick eine halbe Tonne Zucker in seinen Tee. Unbeabsichtigt, wohlgemerkt.

„Ich wünschte ich wär nochmal in dem Alter, wo man das noch so interessant findet…", gab Cedric zurück, gefolgt von einem theatralischen Seufzen.

„Du redest, wie so ein alter Sack", gluckste Draco. „Hattest du schon eine?"

„Ich kann dir bei Alte Runen helfen. Eins meiner besseren Fächer", lenkte Cedric ab.

Draco reckte das Kinn. „Ich bitte dich, Diggory, als ob ich Hilfe bei so einem läppischen Ding, wie Alte Runen brauchen würde. Dabei geht es nur um Konzentration und auswendig lernen. Nichts ist einfacher… Gibt es da denn jemanden den du magst?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und drehte seine Teetasse zwischen den schwitzigen Fingern. Wieso hatte er schwitzige Finger? Es war Winter, bitterkalt und das Wiesel lief mit einer dämlichen Wollmütze im Honigtopf herum.

„Das sagst du jetzt noch. Alte Runen wird verdammt kompliziert. Wenn du da jetzt nicht dran bleibst, dann siehst du in der Fünften alt aus", seufzte Cedric.

Draco hatte eigentlich etwas trinken wollen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne. „So alt, wie du dich fühlst, Diggory?", gluckste er und schlürfte seinen, wirklich etwas zu süß geratenen, Tee.

„Da sprechen wir nochmal drüber, wenn du in der Fünften bist." So wie er aussah, dachte Cedric gerade an den enormen Berg von Hausaufgaben, der auf einen Fünftklässler kurz vor den ZAGs wartete. Dabei dachte man, dem würde alles in den Schoß fallen. „Roger, hinter uns, ist jetzt schon nah dran am Aufgeben. Neulich hab ich ihn im Flur getroffen, wie er immer wieder vor sich hinmurmelte, dass er versagen würde und seine Freundin musste der sehr bildreichen Beschreibung lauschen, wie er es sich unter der Brücke einrichten wird."

Draco machte große Augen, lehnte sich leicht zur Seite und starrte an der Pflanze vorbei zu Roger ich-knutsche-in-aller-Öffentlichkeit Davies. „So sieht der gar nicht aus", hauchte Draco, räusperte sich und schüttelte leicht angewidert den Kopf. „Dass die das immer in aller Öffentlichkeit machen müssen. Ich kann sehen, wie der seine Spucke in ihrem Mund verteilt."

Cedric wirbelte prompt herum und starrte fasziniert zu Roger, legte den Kopf schief und drehte sich schmunzelnd wieder herum.

„Habt ihr auch Lesben im Jahrgang?", fragte Draco, beobachtete genüsslich, wie Cedric leicht errötete und verlegen den Blick senkte. „Meine Mu…" Draco räusperte sich und schaute auf die Pflanze. Ups…

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", bohrte Cedric nach.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Wie kommst du auf meine Mutter?" Mist, jetzt hatte er sich fast verplappert. Schlimm genug das seine Mutter so jemand war, aber das musste jetzt nicht wirklich jeder beliebige Hufflepuff eingetrichtert bekommen. „Was macht deine Mutter so?"

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen", redete Cedric schon wieder nur über das, was ihn interessierte. „Ich verrate nichts." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über den Mund, als würde er einen Reißverschluss verschließen.

Komischer Kerl. „Warum willst du immer nur über mich reden?" Nicht, dass er uninteressant wäre, aber jeder redete über ihn und irgendwann kriegte man genug davon. So wie man irgendwann genug von Nudeln hatte, wenn man sie jeden Tag essen musste.

„Ich könnte auch fragen, warum du die ganze Zeit über _mich _reden willst", erwiderte Cedric.

„Für mich bist du interessanter", meinte Draco, stockte als Cedric die Augenbrauen hob und schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nicht so! Ich kenn dich nicht. Man kennt dich nur von den kichernden Mädchen mit dem ersten Schwarm."

Mit den Augen rollend, wandte Cedric sich ab.

„Selbst Schuld, Schönling", schnaubte Draco.

„Was?" Als würde Draco von jemand anderen reden, schaute Cedric an sich runter. „Ich bin kein… Schönling. Und die Mädchen stehen auch nicht alle auf mich, sonst würde ich ja nicht mit dir hier sitzen."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Bitte, meinetwegen. Du hast mich gefragt hierher zu kommen. Das solltest du einfach bei einem Mädchen machen, dann passt das schon", sagte er beleidigt. „Als Pseudo-Schwuler wirst du jetzt eh kein Mädchen mehr abkriegen."

„Oh…", machte Cedric, als würde ihm das gerade erst auffallen, grinste dabei breit und lehnte sich zurück. „Schade, schade…"

„Boah, sag nicht du benutzt mich, um die Mädchen loszuwerden?" Draco bekam keine Antwort nur einen unschuldigen Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen. „Du bist so ein Slytherin, Diggory. Das Kanariengelb ist nur Tarnung, nicht wahr?"

Cedric nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin der Bad Boy der Schule."

Sich das Lachen verkneifend, schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Und der arme, unschuldige Slytherin ist reingefallen?"

„Abso…"

„Hey, Cedric!"

Ein Mädchen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, bevor er den Kopf drehte und die Sucherin von Ravenclaw anstarrte. Ja, Sucher unter sich, das passte doch, fehlte nur noch Potter. Aber musste die so kichern? Draco fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl, schaute zur Seite und entdeckte einen ganzen Haufen von diesen Mädchen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. War das nicht ein Café für Paare? Gut, er war auch hier, aber er war hergeschleift worden. Und der Tee war köstlich. Etwas zu süß…

„Ich gehe", sagte Draco locker, schnappte sich den Rest des Törtchens und verzog sich, wobei er den Hühnerhaufen auseinanderschieben musste. Er versuchte das Getuschel zu ignorieren, was nach ein paar Monaten schon sehr gut funktionierte, aber dieses Mal schien es wohl um etwas anderes zu gehen. Um was, das war Draco aber egal.

Dicker Schnee lag auf den Straßen in Hogsmeade, ein paar Schüler aus Flitwicks Chor waren dazu gezwungen worden zu singen und wurden dafür mit Schneebällen von ein paar älteren Schülern beworfen, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt weiter zu singen. Draco zog sich seine Handschuhe wieder an, als er das Törtchen aufgegessen hatte und kramte seine Fellmütze heraus. Nicht gerade cool, aber sie war warm, verdeckte sein auffälliges Haar und sah immer noch besser aus, als die des Wiesels. Den Mantel fester um sich schließend schaute Draco sich nach Crabbe und Goyle um, die er sicher in der Nähe des Honigtopfes finden würde.

„Malfoy…", kam eine melodiöse Stimme von hinten, ließ Draco erschaudern und sich umdrehen, aber da war nichts. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich wieder um. „Maaaalfoy!" Draco wirbelte herum, taumelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Da war immer noch nichts, außer der freie Blick auf die singenden Schüler.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er leicht fiepend. Natürlich kam keine Antwort und Draco drehte sich um. Kannte er die Stimme irgendwo her? War das der perverse, lüsterne Professor? Cedric war's nicht, der hatte zahlen müssen, dass er Draco ausnutzte, um die Mädchen loszuwerden. Die Chang sollte ihn mal schön in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Bist du nicht zu jung für sowas?", wisperte man ihm ins Ohr.

Nervös schaute er sich um. Niemand.

„Ohne das überhebliche Grinsen wirkst du so unschuldig", kam es von der anderen Seite.

Draco fuhr herum, stolperte nach hinten und knallte gegen etwas, das nicht da war, als er sich umdrehte. Gänsehaut, die sich schneller ausbreitete, als Draco davonlaufen konnte.

Auf dem halben Weg zum Schloss wurde er langsamer. Um diese Uhrzeit dachte noch keiner daran nach Hogwarts hochzugehen. Fast keiner.

„Du läufst schneller, als du fliegen kannst, Malfoy." Heißer Atem streifte seine Wange, aber Draco versuchte das einfach zu ignorieren. Was er nicht sah, war auch nicht da…

„Überall so schnell?" Lachen folgte, es klang wie ein Echo.

Draco blinzelte perplex und schluckte leicht, bevor er hastig weiterging. Er wurde verrückt. Paranoid. Das viele Getuschel, wenn er die Korridore entlangging, verfolgte ihn jetzt auch schon nach draußen. Bald, da würde er zu Hause sein. Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen und weit entfernt von den demütigenden Blicken sein, die er nur vergaß, wenn Diggory ihn ablenkte. Crabbe und Goyle waren schon lange nicht mehr im Stande dazu.

Kalter Schnee traf seinen Nacken, schmolz auf seiner warmen Haut und rann in sein Hemd, die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Erschrocken griff Draco sich in den Nacken. Keine Seltenheit, dass er in letzter Zeit von ‚unabsichtlichen' Schneebällen getroffen wurde, aber hier war immer noch niemand. Da er es wusste, drehte er sich gar nicht erst um. Wäre da wirklich keiner, dann sprach das nur für seine Verrücktheit.

„Hey…" Etwas pustete ihn an, direkt gegen den Mundwinkel. Draco kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen und schritt hastig voran. „Du siehst gar nicht aus, wie dreizehn."

„Okay, wer ist da?!" Abrupt blieb Draco stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und schaute sich misstrauisch um. Da waren Fußstapfen, aber die führten nach Hogsmeade. Immerhin liefen Scharen von Schülern diesen Weg. „Lass den Scheiß oder ich gehe zu Professor Snape."

„Was willst du Professor Snape dann sagen?", hauchte man ihm ins rechte Ohr.

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Ihm gefiel der Unterton nicht, er wollte gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, warum ihm davon ganz klamm wurde.

„Siehst du sein Gesicht im Traum?", wisperte der Wind ihm zu und sicher war es auch der Wind, der seine kurzen Haare durcheinander brachte.

Nur wessen Gesicht? Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Tut es weh, oder hat es Spaß gemacht?"

Die Kiefer fest aufeinander pressend hielt Draco sich die Ohren zu.

„Da vergeht dir deine Schadenfreude, was? Hauptsache es trifft einen nicht selbst."

„Es war… eine Ratte", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, machte bei jedem Wort stetig einen Schritt nach vorne und versuchte sich auf das Schwarz vor seinen Augen zu konzentrieren. „Nur eine Ratte."

„Jetzt redet er von der Ratte und woran denkst du hierbei?"

Hände. Warme Hände auf seiner Hüfte. Draco sah an sich herunter, aber da war immer noch nichts. Er bildete sich aber doch nicht Hände an dieser Stelle ein! Sich immer noch die Ohren zu haltend, was ihn irgendwie nicht davor schützte das stetige Gemurmel mit anzuhören, versuchte Draco die Fassung zu bewahren und nicht wieder schreiend davon zu rennen. Das brachte ihn wohl immer nur in Schwierigkeiten. Mitten in der Pampa von unsichtbaren Händen betatscht zu werden, war schon eine mittlere Katastrophe.

Durch den Mantel hindurch spürte er die Wärme der flachen Brust, die sich an seinen Rücken drückte. Stocksteif blieb er stehen, kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Hände fester gegen die Ohren.

„Sollte man Hogwarts neue Matratze nicht mal Probe liegen?", keuchte man ihm richtig ins Ohr und hätte Draco verstanden, was man ihm damit sagen wollte, dann hätte er all seine neuen Vorsätze über Bort geworfen und die Beine in die Hände genommen.

„Oder hat Black dich schon durchgelegen?"

Draco ließ die Hände sinken und fuchtelte wild an den Seiten seines Mantels herum, als irgendwas ihm darunter fuhr. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem angespannten Bauch aus und er zuckte zurück, traf aber hinter sich auf Widerstand.

„Okay, das ist nicht mehr witzig. Sag mir, was du willst und ich geb's dir", presste Draco bemüht ruhig hervor. Haltung bewahren musste er immer noch. So einigermaßen.

„Perfekt formuliert." Ein richtig amüsiertes Glucksen. Widerwärtig warm gegen seinen Nacken.

„G-Gold, oder so. Ich ha-hab Gold oder mein Vater kann…" Eine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund. Draco kam sich bescheuert vor, weil da nichts war, wenn er heruntersah, aber trotzdem konnte er den Druck und die Wärme fühlen. Handschuhe. Die Fusseln kratzten auf seinen von der Kälte aufgerissenen Lippen. Desillusionierungszauber? Müsste er dann nicht wenigstens Schemen erkennen können? Aber dann…

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, bevor er nach hinten austrat, ein Knie erwischte und selbst schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. Er wurde losgelassen, taumelte nach vorne und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit zitternden Händen richtete er ihn auf die leere Stelle, suchte jeden Zentimeter mit den Augen ab, fand aber keinen Hinweis auf die Anwesenheit anderer Personen.

„Ha-Hallo?", rief er, rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort und zuckte deswegen erschrocken zusammen, als er eine bekam.

„Malfoy! Hier hinten…" Den Hang hinauf gelaufen kam Diggory, stemmte sich, völlig außer Atem, eine Hand in die Hüfte und schnappte nach Luft. „Puh… Das war vielleicht… Warum zielst du auf mich?"

Draco fixierte seinen Zauberstab, hob die Augenbrauen und steckte den schnell weg. Unschuldig blinzelnd legte Cedric den Kopf schief und wartete auf eine Antwort. Es begann zu schneien und eine weiße Flocke legte sich auf seine gerade Nase, ließ ihn kurz schielen und das Ding wegwischen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du bist einfach weg und ich dachte wir… Ähm, Malfoy?" Cedric schnappte sich die hässliche Fellmütze von Dracos Kopf und musterte ihn genauestens. Er verzog kaum merklich die Mundwinkel, wohl in der Annahme, man hätte Draco wieder ein paar blöde Kommentare reingedrückt, was ja irgendwie auch stimmte. „Nimm's nicht so ernst", sagte er, verwuschelte Dracos Haare und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, bevor er ihn neben sich her zog.

„Meine Frisur…", nuschelte Draco und richtete sich das Blondhaar wieder, während er stur auf den Boden starrte.


	14. Harry’s merkwürdigste Weihnachten

**Kapitel 14: Harry's merkwürdigste Weihnachten**

„I-Ich weiß nicht, Sirius…" Harry wollte nicht widersprechen, wo Sirius sich solche Mühe mit dem Zimmer gegeben hatte, aber es war mehr als deutlich, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel. Sich fest auf die Unterlippe beißend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schaute er sich unsicher um und scharte mit dem Fuß über den rot-orangenen Teppich, der fast die Höhe von gut gepflegtem Gras hatte. Sein Blick wanderte über die zitronengelben Wände, blieb an dem riesigen Gummibaum in der rechten Ecke hängen und schließlich suchten seine Augen Sirius, der mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust vor dem Fenster stand und noch versuchte die weißen Vorhänge schönere Falten werfen zu lassen.

Es war bunt, ausgeflippt, extravagant, raubte einem sicher schnell die Nerven und hatte doch irgendwie was. Mindestens doppelt so groß, wie sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys, von dem Schrank unter der Treppe gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Sein Kleiderschrank war jetzt ein Wandschrank, der allerdings noch gefüllt werden musste. Harry fand, dass ihm der Schrank als Zimmer auch ausreichen würde, aber Sirius wollte sowas gar nicht hören.

„Was weißt du da nicht?", fragte Sirius, schaute sich verstört um und bedachte Harry mit solch einem Dackelblick, dass der sich nicht traute zu sagen, dass er bei den grellen Farben wohl kaum schlafen können würde. „Wir gehen ja nochmal einkaufen. Ich wollt nur schon mal vorsorgen. Wir können alles ändern, wenn du willst." Breit grinsend fasste Sirius ihn an den Schultern und strahlte Harry an, der verlegen lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nee, ist toll", winkte er ab, worauf Sirius ihn wohl fast fest an sich gedrückt hatte. Der Mann schien oft gelobt werden zu müssen, aber gut… Was soll's. „Ich pack mal aus…"

„Am besten verbrennen wir das ganze Zeug gleich", knurrte Sirius. „Tuney hatte schon immer einen grässlichen Kleidungsstil, aber was sie dir angetan hat, dafür sollte sie in Askaban schmoren. Zum Glück läufst du in Hogwarts nicht so rum. Haben die dich in der Schule nicht fertig gemacht?" Er hob die Augenbrauen und musterte seinen Patensohn, der wieder den Blick senkte.

„Doch…", murmelte er und tat sich nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil Sirius' mitleidigen Blick an. „Aber jetzt könnte ich in einem Kartoffelsack rumlaufen, es würde keinen interessieren."

Zustimmend nickte Sirius. „Wir kaufen dir trotzdem ein paar anständige Sachen. Hast du das Gold deiner Eltern schon ausgegeben?", wollte er wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Für einen Moment sah Sirius arg verwundert aus. „Ähm… Warum hast du dann nur löchrige Socken?", fragte er nach.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und zu große Pullis, Hosen, Unterwäsche?"

Harry räusperte sich. „Ich trag eben ständig meine Schuluniform. Da brauch ich keine anderen Sachen. Außer in den Ferien", erklärte er schief grinsend. Sirius starrte ihn fast entsetzt an, worauf Harry nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und wieder mit den Schultern zuckte, leicht rosa um die Nase werdend.

„Na", sagte Sirius, „das kriegen wir schon hin." Er verwuschelte Harry das Haar, was ja nicht viel machte. Es stand eh in alle Richtungen ab, auch wenn Harry schnell versuchte es sich wieder zu richten. „Du hast gar keinen Festumhang, normale Umhänge, Muggelkleidung – das besorgen wir dir alles."

Harry seufzte angestrengt. Das erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Tante Petunias stundenlange Shoppingtouren, wobei Dudley sich in ein Café hatte setzen können und er die Tüten hatte tragen müssen. Ob es Sirius sehr verletzen würde, wenn er ihn bitten würde, das alleine zu machen? Sicher würde er da alleine mehr Spaß bei haben. Harry war nun wirklich nicht zum Shoppen geboren.

„Vor allem solltest du Unterwäsche unterm Umhang tragen. In der fünften Klasse hatte ich da mal so ein Erlebnis… Na ja, da sprechen wir lieber gar nicht drüber." Sirius lachte bellend los, während Harry nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich… trag immer Unterwäsche", sagte Harry, wurde knallrot und glaubte, dass ihn ausgerechnet jetzt irgendwas am Hintern zwicken musste. Nur Einbildung. Bloß nicht hin fassen und sich vor Sirius blamieren.

„Du solltest mal ohne probieren. Das ist ein super Gefühl", grinste Sirius, musterte Harry kurz und räusperte sich dann. „Da reden wir in ein paar Jahren drüber. Möchtest du was essen? Ich bestell uns Muggelpizza. Die ist gut! Hatte ich Jahre nicht mehr. Bei Malfoys gab's nur Feinkost."

Harry nickte unsicher, wurde kurz darauf von Sirius allein gelassen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Gut… Auspacken. Zuerst Fenster auf und nach Luft schnappen, dann auspacken.

* * *

„Harry, Harry? Hier, wie wär's damit?" Sirius entfaltete das knallgelbe T-Shirt und grinste fast so breit, wie das Smiley, das darauf abgebildet war. „Hat doch was, oder? Passt zu dir…"

Unsicher druckste Harry herum, zuckte mit einer Schulter und versuchte den Berg an Klamotten, den er schon trug, nicht auch noch zu verlieren. Sirius würde pleite gehen, so viel, wie sie kauften. Und auch noch so teures Zeug. Harry würde es reichen bei den Sonderangeboten zu schauen. Es gab weitaus wichtigere Sachen als Kleidung, aber Sirius schien das für wichtig zu halten. Er selbst hatte sich in wenigen Monaten eine mehr als beachtenswerte Garderobe angelegt.

„Jetzt sag doch mal, was du gut findest, Junge", gluckste Sirius, packte das merkwürdige T-Shirt zum Glück wieder weg und schleppte Harry zur Kasse. Der grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und grummelte zwei Stunden später bei Madam Malkins genauso vor sich hin, als Sirius immer wieder mit der Schnittform des Festumhanges unzufrieden war.

Harry wusste nicht einmal, wofür er einen Festumhang brauchte. Er wollte nicht ausgehen! Aber Sirius' Augen strahlten so, wenn er Harry als Anziehpüppchen benutzen konnte. Sie strahlten nur ein bisschen mehr, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und Harrys Lieblingsfeind hereinkam, dicht gefolgt von seiner Mutter.

Draco Malfoy verzog die Mundwinkel, als er Harry auf dem Schemel stehend entdeckte und zog sie tatsächlich noch ein wenig weiter herunter, als er Sirius entdeckte. Das blonde Haar mal wieder extrem glattgestriegelt und genauso blass wie immer. Leichte Ringe unter den kalten grauen Augen, aber die hatte er schon seit Monaten und Harry konnte sich sogar denken warum. Hermine meinte, sogar jemanden wie Malfoy mache es etwas aus, einen Mord zu begehen.

Seine Mutter wirkte nicht weniger angekotzt. Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie Sirius und Harry entdeckte, schob ihren Sohn, der sich wieder hatte verdrücken wollen, aber in den Laden.

„Draco!", rief Sirius freudig, was Harry die Augenbrauen fest zusammen ziehen ließ. Vergessen war der bescheuerte Festumhang und die Nadeln, die Harry an unangenehmen Stellen piekten und für Sirius zählte nur noch Malfoys offensichtliche Ablehnung.

„Mutter, können wir nicht wieder gehen? Blacks und Potters Egos nehmen schon den ganzen Raum ein", sagte Malfoy verächtlich, was Sirius einfach zu überhören schien.

„Nein", antwortete Mrs. Malfoy und verwickelte Madam Malkins in ein Gespräch, weshalb Harry die Arme verschränkte, um Sirius deutlich zu machen, dass er hier gerade frei war. Allerdings blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu beobachten, wie Sirius nicht genug davon kriegen konnte, das weißblonde Haar Malfoys zu verstrubbeln.

„Viel zu tun?", wollte Sirius nach diesem ganzen üblichen „Frohe Weihnachten" wissen.

„Nein", gab Malfoy zurück. Fast schien es Harry, als würde er gerade von Draco Malfoy flehentlich angesehen werden, aber das hatte er sich wohl eingebildet.

„Ärgern sie dich noch?", fragte Sirius weiter, bemüht ein Gespräch anzufangen, was nicht einfach war, so offensichtlich, wie Malfoys Abwehrhaltung war.

„Nein", antwortete Malfoy wieder. Und er log. Aber er hatte es verdient so behandelt zu werden. Immerhin hatte er es jahrelang selbst nicht anders gemacht. Wenigstens heulte er nicht Sirius damit voll.

„Ich hab auch schon ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich", sagte Sirius grinsend, eine Hand auf Malfoys Wange legend und die andere zuckte komisch in die Richtung von Malfoys Faust, die vor unterdrückten Emotionen zitterte. „Wenn Lucius es kidnapped sagst du Bescheid." Sirius zwinkerte, drückte Malfoy an sich, als wären sie die besten Freunde und hätte ihn wohl am liebsten mit nach Hause genommen, um ihn einzuschweißen. Malfoy ließ die Arme einfach herunterbaumeln und erwiderte Harrys zornigen Blick, als Sirius ihn nach einer halben Ewigkeit losließ.

„Natürlich, Black…", murmelte Malfoy, verengte die Augen leicht und zwang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, mein Geschenk sagt dir ebenfalls zu. Die Auswahl kostete mich wertvolle Lebenszeit."

Harry hätte ihm am liebsten vor die Füße gekotzt. Snob. Und er hatte kein Geschenk für Sirius. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, immerhin wüsste er auch nicht, was. Er kannte Sirius kaum und würde nie Malfoy fragen, so wie Hermine es vorgeschlagen hatte. Doch nicht Malfoy! Was dachte sie sich nur…

Sirius lachte kurz auf. „Du redest, wie du schreibst, Draco Malfoy", sagte er, drückte noch einmal Malfoys Schulter und ließ den dann gehen, nachdem er sich das gefühlskälteste „Frohe Weihnachten" angetan hatte, das jemals ausgesprochen worden war. Selbst Ebenezer Scrooge hätte das besser hingekriegt.

„Malfoy", zischte Harry, als der Slytherin an ihm vorbeiging, sich über das erste Wort seit Monaten nicht einmal wunderte, oder das verbarg und nur abwinkte.

„Ja, ist er nicht ein netter Junge?", strahlte Sirius, als er wieder zu Harry trat, der die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte. Was fand Sirius nur an der miesen Ratte? Er musste unbedingt noch ausführlicher beschreiben, was Malfoy ihm schon alles angetan hatte. „Vielleicht begrabt ihr diese kindische Feindschaft ja allmählich mal. In Wahrheit ist Draco nur verletzt, weil du ihn damals so hast abblitzen lassen. Er hat mir erzählt, wie deprimiert er war, als du nicht mal seine Hand schütteln wolltest, Harry."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ich hab ihn nicht abblitzen lassen! Malfoy hat sich über Rons Familie lustig gemacht."

Sirius hob schlichtend eine Hand. „Nachdem Ronald sich über Dracos Namen lustig gemacht hat, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte und winkte Madam Malkins wieder zu sich.

Harry verzog die Mundwinkel. Sein Pate mochte cool sein, ihn von den Dursleys weggeholt haben und ihm alles in den Arsch schieben, aber Harry verstand wirklich nicht, was für einen komischen Narren er an Draco Malfoy gefressen hatte…

* * *

Genauso wie man es sich wünschte fiel Schnee an Weihnachten. Harry wachte früh am Morgen auf, schweißgebadet von einem merkwürdigen Traum, wo Sirius ihm ein riesiges Geschenk durchs halbe Haus nachgeschoben hatte und letztendlich kam Malfoy herausgesprungen, stellte ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen, dass er Harrys Zimmer bekommen würde und der im Kleiderschrank wohnen müsse.

Sein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock, an die Treppe musste er sich noch gewöhnen, vor allem daran, dass sie so glatt gebohnert war. Mit seinen flauschigen, neuen Wollsocken wäre er fast heruntergefallen. Vorsichtig spickte er ins Wohnzimmer und rieb sich ungläubig die Augen, als ein schwarzer Hund vorm Kamin lag, die Pfote auf seine Schnauze gelegt und tief schlafend. Hatte Sirius kein Bett? Harry hatte nie in sein Zimmer gesehen, irgendwie fand er das unhöflich.

„Sirius?"

Der Hund schreckte hoch, schaute hechelnd über die Schulter und sah für einen kurzen Moment enttäuscht aus, bevor er sich in einen ausgewachsenen Mann verwandelte.

„Harry!" Sich kurz durch das schwarze Haar fahrend, trat Sirius auf seinen Patensohn zu und drückte ihn überschwänglich an sich, hob ihn fast vom Boden und erinnerte Harry für einen Moment an Hagrid. „Frohe Weihnachten! Hast du gut geschlafen? Willst du schon frühstücken? Ihr jungen Dinger. Immer viel zu früh auf an Weihnachten…"

„Ähm…" Unbeholfen tätschelte Harry Sirius den Rücken, bis der ihn los ließ. „J-Ja… Gut geschlafen", log er. Auf Malfoy in seinen Träumen konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

„Was isst du am liebsten zum Frühstück?", wollte Sirius wissen, strahlte Harry immer noch an, so wie Ron seine Weihnachtsgeschenke.

„Äh… Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Draco hat Pfannkuchen geliebt und Waffeln. Möchtest du? Oder bist du eher der herzhafte Typ? Deine Mutter hat sich immer Unmengen an Rühreiern und Schinken reingestopft. Frag mich nicht, wie sie so schlank bleiben konnte." Gespannt wartete Sirius auf eine Antwort, aber Harry war jetzt schon leicht überfordert. Pfannkuchen und Waffeln aß Malfoy also, wenn er zu Hause war. Mit Sirup? Moment, was interessierte ihn das denn jetzt?

„Müsli?", versuchte Harry es.

Sirius grinste – falls das überhaupt möglich war – noch breiter. „Wie dein Vater, Harry. Genau wie dein Vater." Damit verschwand er in der Küche. Wo die war, hatte Harry schon wieder vergessen, aber er riss auch erst einmal das Fenster auf und schnappte wieder nach Luft. Tief durchatmen. Er hatte sich nicht blamiert. Sirius würde ihn nicht wieder zu den Dursleys schicken und kein Geschenk sah aus, als würde Malfoy hineinpassen…

* * *

„Harry, du bist einfach eifersüchtig auf Malfoy", sagte Hermine am Telefon. Tatsächlich hatte Sirius eines. Harry hatte sogar einen Anschluss in seinem Zimmer, damit er auf seinem Bett liegen konnte, mit den Beinen baumeln und die Schnur zwischen den Fingern zwirbeln konnte, wenn er wollte. Wollte er nicht. Er hatte sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt, ein Bein angezogen und beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die sich auf sein Fenster setzten.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Malfoy!", schnaubte Harry. „Ich kann eben einfach nicht verstehen, was er so toll an ihm findet. Die Malfoys waren in Voldemorts engsten Kreis, sie wussten doch sicher, dass er unschuldig ist."

„Ich weiß nicht… Ein wenig merkwürdig ist es schon", antwortete Hermine. Wahrscheinlich schmuste sie mit Krummbein, denn Harry hörte deutlich das Schnurren. „Wenn du ihn einfach fragst…"

„Ich frag ihn doch nicht, warum er Draco-süchtig ist!", fauchte Harry. Hermine kicherte kurz, was Harry aber nicht davon abhielt, genervt zu schnauben. „Dann schmeißt er mich erst Recht raus. Ich mach jetzt schon alles falsch…"

„Das stimmt doch nicht, Harry", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Doch! Er hat jetzt schon genug von mir und schiebt mich nachher zu Ron ab", sagte er heiser. „Wahrscheinlich will er nur mal schnell zu Malfoy schlüpfen. Der trägt sicher auch keine Unterwäsche…"

„Wie bitte?", fiepte Hermine entsetzt.

Harry winkte ab, obwohl Hermine es nicht sehen konnte. „Verstehst du nicht… Ich auch nicht, aber was soll's."

„Oh, Harry! Wenn ihr appariert dann musst du mir unbedingt das Gefühl beschreiben!", wechselte Hermine das Thema.

„Appa-was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ach, Harry…" Damit verfiel Hermine in eine ausschweifende Erklärung was Apparieren sei und lenkte Harry so wenigstens davon ab, dass Sirius ihn nach den Ferien sicher nie wiedersehen wollen würde.

* * *

Sie apparierten nicht. Sirius meinte nach zwölf Jahren fehlte ihm die Übung und er wolle nicht riskieren, dass er nur mit Harrys Arm vorm Fuchsbau landete. Also benutzten sie den Kamin, was Harry nicht viel besser gefiel, aber als Zauberer musste er sich da wohl langsam mal dran gewöhnen.

Ron erzählte er auch, was er für einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt hatte und der wollte den sofort deuten. Anders als Harry es vermutet hatte, war Sirius aber nicht abgehauen, sondern unterhielt sich gerade fröhlich mit Fred und George, während Mrs. Weasley in der Küche herumwerkelte. Ron und Harry saßen dicht am Kamin und suchten die Bedeutung von Harrys Traum, aber irgendwie glaubte Ron am Ende, dass Harry bald sterben würde, erdrosselt von Malfoys Geschenkband.

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Ron.

„Ich auch nicht…", stimmte Harry zu.

„Vielleicht ist das Buch einfach Schrott!" Ron wedelte mit dem Wälzer herum und schien kurz davor, ihn ins Feuer zu werfen.

Harry stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Boden ab und starrte ins Feuer. Gut, das war nur ein Traum gewesen, aber Malfoy schien plötzlich überall zu sein! Demnächst kam der noch zu Besuch…

Es klopfte. Harrys grüne Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Wehe das war jetzt Malfoy! Aber das war genauso unwahrscheinlich, wie… plötzlich einen Paten zu haben.

„Ich komme, ich komme!", rief Mrs. Weasley und hastete zur Tür. Die Zwillinge und Sirius lehnten sich gleichzeitig über die Sofalehne und starrten zur Tür, während Harry und Ron nur leicht die Köpfe recken mussten.

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Wenn er dafür mal keine gute Note in Wahrsagen bekommen würde…

Im Türrahmen erschien die doppelte Malfoy'sche Kotzfresse. Malfoy Senior direkt hinter seinem Sohn, der ihm schon fast bis zur Schulter reichte. Der wuchs aber schnell… Gut gelaunt wirkte keiner von beiden. Draco trug ein kleines Kästchen vor sich her und Lucius stupste ihn die ganze Zeit fordernd mit dem Schlangenstock in den Rücken.

„Oh, das ist ja mal eine… Überraschung", presste Mrs. Weasley hervor.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, sagte keinen Ton bis Lucius ihm irgendetwas zu zischte und trat schließlich einen Schritt vor.

„Ist Ihr Sohn zu sprechen, Mrs. Weasley?", presste er hervor und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er lieber Toiletten geschruppt hätte, als hier zu sein.

„Äh, ja. Fast alle. Welchen möchtest du?", wollte Mrs. Weasley betont freundlich wissen. Ihr schien das genauso schwer zu fallen, wie Malfoy und Sohn.

„Wiesel…" Lucius piekte seinen Sohn wieder. „Ronald, bitte." Draco setzte ein Lächeln auf, das selbst so verkrampft, nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

Rons blaue Augen weiteten sich derweil auf Tennisballgröße und er starrte Harry leicht ängstlich an, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Schwer schluckend stand Ron auf und folgte der Handbewegung seiner Mutter zur Tür. Fred und George kicherten irgendwas von „Malfoy liebt Ron", wofür sie im Vorbeigehen einen bösen Blick geschenkt bekamen.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", schnaubte Ron, stand genauso vor seiner Mutter, wie Draco vor seinem Vater, der schon wieder in die schmale Schulter piekte, damit sein Sohn den Mund aufkriegte.

Malfoy räusperte sich. „Ich wollte mich persönlich dafür entschuldigen, was mit deiner Ratte passiert ist und dir gleichzeitig eine geringe Entschädigung vorbeibringen, die dir den… Schmerz sicher nicht abnehmen wird, aber vielleicht alles etwas leichter macht." Er drückte Ron das Kästchen in die Hände und wischte sich schnell die Handflächen an seinem Umhang ab. Erstaunt starrte Ron auf das Kästchen zu Malfoy und wieder auf das Kästchen. Lucius Malfoy piekte seinen Sohn wieder, der daraufhin die Hand ausstreckte.

„Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid", presste Draco hervor und schüttelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Rons Hand, bevor er sich seine wieder am Umhang abwischte. „Können wir jetzt bitte wieder gehen?", zischte er seinem Vater zu, der knapp nickte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen…" Lucius Malfoy erhaschte einen Blick auf den mickrigen Baum und lächelte hämisch. „…fröhliche Weihnachten, Molly. Grüßen Sie Arthur von mir." Damit drehte er seinen Sohn herum, wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und zog ihn weg.

„Unglaublich… Das ich sowas noch erleben darf", hauchte Mrs. Weasley und schloss die Tür wieder. „Zeig mal her, Ron."

„Ich glaub, es wird gleich explodieren…", fiepte Ron und ließ sich den Kasten nur zu gerne wegnehmen. Harry richtete sich auf und stellte sich neben Ron, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Enthüllung von Rons neuem Haustier zu erleben. Eine perfekte Ratte. Anders konnte man sie nicht beschreiben und sie bewegte sich im Moment auch gar nicht, starrte nur zu Ron hoch und schnupperte an dem Finger, den der ihr hinhielt. Die Ratte richtete sich auf, umklammerte mit den Krallen Rons Finger und wirkte fast, als würde sie ihn schütteln wollen, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegte.

„Krass…" Ron schnappte seiner Mutter das Kästchen weg. „Die ist ja cool!"

„Aber die ist von Malfoy!", sagte Harry entsetzt.

„Ist das nicht lieb von ihm?", kam es von Sirius, der die Arme auf der Sofalehne verschränkt hatte und den Kopf auf die Unterarme gelegt hatte.

„So ein lieber Junge…", ergänzte Fred.

„Wann ist die Hochzeit?", fragte George.

Ron streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. „Ihr seid doch nur neidisch." Im Gegensatz zu Harry, misstraute er dem Geschenk wohl kaum. „Ich weiß, dass Fred voll auf ihn steht."

„Sowas will ich nicht hören, Ronald!", kam es von Mrs. Weasley. „Gib der Ratte einen Namen und vergiss nicht dich bei dem Jungen zu bedanken, wenn du ihn wieder siehst. Die Malfoys haben es immer so eilig…"

„Ja, Mum…", murmelte Ron und packte Harry am Arm. „Lass uns Browny sein Zimmer zeigen."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Browny?"

„Mhm…"

„Aber… die ist von Malfoy!", rief Harry fast entsetzt, aber keiner schien auf ihn hören zu wollen.

* * *

„Harry, du bist einfach eifersüchtig auf Malfoy", sagte Hermine, als Harry später am Abend auf seinem Bett lag, mit den Beinen baumelte und die Telefonschnur zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte, während er sich über das merkwürdigste Weihnachten, das er je erlebt hatte, ausließ.


	15. Severus‘ Nebelmaschine auf Volldampf

**Kapitel 15: Severus' Nebelmaschine auf Volldampf**

Starke, warme Hände lagen auf Dracos Hüfte, hielten ihn sanft fest und verursachten ein Kribbeln bis in die Zehenspitzen. Er schaute runter auf diese Hände, beobachtete, wie sie langsam über seinen Bauch wanderten und sich ineinander verknoteten, ihn dichter nach hinten zogen, wo er die angenehme Wärme eines anderen Körpers spürte. Um ihn herum war es schwarz, nichts außer Dunkelheit, aber die Umgebung war auch nicht wichtig, solange diese Hände sich einfach nicht wegbewegten. Draco klammerte sich an den Unterarmen fest, wollte den Kopf drehen, aber er hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde. Das Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig war, wurde stärker, beklemmender und Draco fühlte den Boden unter sich verschwinden, damit er vor Scham darin versinken konnte.

„Keine Angst", hauchte man ihm ins Ohr. Die Stimme war fest, kräftig, leicht rau und hatte etwas so beruhigendes, dass Draco sich sofort entspannte, sich gar nicht mehr um das größer werdende Loch im Boden kümmerte und sich herumdrehte. Er wollte sehen, wer ihn davor bewahrte einfach abzustürzen.

Allerdings kam er nicht dazu hochzusehen. Weiche Lippen verschlossen seine, lösten so eine Flut an Gefühlen aus, dass Draco nicht anders konnte, als die Augen zu schließen. Zu schwach war er sie offen zu halten und am Ende nicht denjenigen zu sehen, den er hier haben wollte.

Den?

Draco riss die Augen auf, schrak hoch und schaute sich keuchend um. Er lag in seinem Bett, die Vorhänge zugezogen und Crabbes hypnotisierendes Schnarchen bahnte sich den Weg in seine Ohren. Sein Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell und seine Lippen fühlten sich heiß an, als er mit dem Finger darüber fuhr.

„Merlin, wie peinlich…", hauchte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Jetzt träumte er davon jemanden zu küssen? Igitt… Hoffentlich wühlte das nicht jemand aus seinem perversen Kopf hervor.

Mit hochroten Wangen schlüpfte Draco aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und rauschte, nachdem er im Bad gewesen war, durch die Kerker. Die letzten Monate waren ereignislos verlaufen. Briefe von Black, komische Blicke von Potter und manchmal eine merkwürdige Brise durch Dracos Haare, wenn er einen Korridor entlangging. Aber nichts war passiert, das ihn plötzlich so einen Schwachsinn träumen ließ.

Sich noch einmal das blonde Haar richtend, klopfte er an Severus' Bürotür. Es war früh, aber sein Pate schlief nie lange, also… folgte bald ein „Herein", dem Draco augenblicklich folgte.

„Draco?" Severus schaute auf seine Uhr und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, während Draco sich ohne Aufforderung gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte. „Solltest du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich hab… komisch geträumt", sagte Draco und rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Träume sind Schäume, Draco. Geh wieder schlafen oder in die Küche. Die Hauselfen machen dir eine warme Milch mit Honig. Soll helfen…"

„Aber…" Draco legte sich die kalten Hände auf die heißen Wangen. „Severus…", quengelte er und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf, allerdings saß er hier nicht vor seinem Vater.

„Bitte." Severus bedeutete Draco zu sprechen und widmete sich dabei weiter einem Stapel Essays, wobei er sehr oft die Farbe Rot einsetzte.

„Da… Da… Ähm…", stotterte Draco herum. „Jaah, mich hat wer geküsst."

„So? War es am Ende Potter, oder warum –"

„Was?!", quietschte Draco dazwischen und machte große Augen, aber Severus schaute nicht hoch, um sich dieses Bild einzuprägen. „Hilfe, nein… Also… Ich glaube nicht. Aber ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Und das stört mich ja grad. Das war ein Kerl, Severus! Ich werde lesbisch…"

„Schwul…"

„Ist das vererbbar?", wollte Draco wissen und verknotete unsicher die Finger ineinander. Er war dreizehn und sein Leben vorbei. So fühlte er sich gerade. Es hing jetzt allein von seinem Professor für Zaubertränke ab, ob er sich den Rest des Schuljahres unter seinem Bett verkriechen würde.

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Severus knapp.

Draco wartete eine Weile, falls Severus noch etwas sagen wollte, schien er aber nicht. „Und jetzt?"

„Die Schüler denken doch eh, dass etwas zwischen dir und Diggory läuft. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du Gedanken in diese Richtung bekommst", murmelte Severus abwesend. Anscheinend interessierte ihn schon wieder kaum, dass Dracos Welt zusammenbrach.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es Diggory war!", echauffierte Draco sich, wurde schon wieder rot und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh, nein… Mein Leben ist vorbei. Ich bin verknallt in Cedric Diggory!"

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt, Draco…", murmelte Severus desinteressiert.

„Ein Hufflepuff! Ein Kerl! Und total hässlich…" Draco räusperte sich und raufte sich die Haare. „Mein Leben ist vorbei. Mit dreizehn sollte man nicht über sowas nachdenken müssen…"

„Du bist fast vierzehn. Das geht schon in Ordnung", seufzte Severus und klatschte ein Essay auf den Fertig-Stapel, bevor er sich ein neues nahm, irgendwas von „Na, toll… Granger", grummelte und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.

„Aber nachher war es jemand ganz anderes. Außerdem nur ein Traum. Ich verspüre nicht das Bedürfnis schwul zu werden", sagte Draco, verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete, wie Severus rote Farbe in Grangers Aufsatz verteilte.

„Stell dich nicht so an", meinte Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Es zeigt, dass du nicht so voller Vorurteile bist, wie man immer glaubt."

„Was soll das heißen?!"

„Es wird wohl sein Charakter – falls er tatsächlich einen besitzt – sein, der anziehend auf dich wirkt. Seinen ach so schönen Augen lechzt du jedenfalls nicht hinterher und es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Granger zum Beispiel!" Severus klopfte auf den Aufsatz vor sich, worauf Draco sich schüttelte. „Solange du zur Schule gehst, kannst du Spaß haben mit wem du willst."

„Was?" Draco musterte seinen Paten ungläubig.

„Nur meine Meinung. Wenn du das anders siehst und ein Drama draus machen möchtest, dann ist das deine Entscheidung", antwortete Severus. „Aber lass mich mit dem Drama in Ruhe."

„Phantastisch. Und wen soll ich damit belästigen? Meinen Vater sicher nicht…"

„Deine Mutter?"

„Sehr witzig." Draco schnaubte. „Kannst du mich obliviaten, damit ich das nie verstanden habe?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte!"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Cedric redet mit mir nur über Orgasmen."

Severus fuhr hoch und starrte Draco fast entsetzt an, eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsierte gefährlich. „Er tut was?", fragte er bedrohlich leise nach.

Draco lächelte unschuldig. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte, aber wenn da immer alle so verlegen wurden, dann konnte er das sicher ausnutzen. „Ich dachte, ich erzähle dir ein bisschen was über ihn. Immerhin…"

Severus würgte ihn mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Selbst wenn…" Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Cedric es nicht mehr leicht im Zaubertränke-Unterricht haben würde. Draco tat es nicht Leid. Diggory war ihm scheißegal. „Beruht deine Vermutung, du hättest Gefühle, auf Gegenseitigkeit? Soweit ich weiß, nein. Und demnach solltest du dir Schokolade schenken lassen und dich fett fressen, weil niemand dich liebt."

„Was soll das heißen? Vermutung? Niemand liebt mich?"

Genervt schnaubend, knallte Severus seine Feder auf Grangers Aufsatz, wobei es ihn nicht im Geringsten störte, dass er nun mit roter Farbe besprenkelt war. Das Mädchen würde die Krise kriegen, weil sie denken würde, alles wäre falsch.

„Du bist dreizehn, Draco."

„Fast vierzehn."

„Nächste Woche ist es wer ganz anderes, der dich im Traumland besucht. Dann wieder der, die oder dein neuer Hund. Das sind typische Teenagerprobleme. Am besten redest du da mit Teenagern drüber und lässt mich in Ruhe Fehler suchen. Außerdem hätte es wer weiß wer sein können, der –"

„Du hast gemeint, es wäre Diggory gewesen!" Draco war ganz verwirrt und raufte sich schon wieder die Haare. „Das wird mir zu kompliziert. Ich will das auch gar nicht, also haben wir da einfach nie drüber gesprochen." Er stand hastig auf und ließ die Tür offen stehen, als er sich davonmachte.

Noch ohne Umhang lief er auf die Ländereien, wo er erst einmal tief Luft holte. Morgendlicher Nebel zog vom See herauf und ließ ihn kaum zwei Meter weit schauen. Er brauchte aber auch keine schöne Aussicht, sondern etwas, das den Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete. Severus hatte die Nebelmaschine nur noch einmal angeschaltet. Erst so, dann so…

„Okay, okay…" Die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkend, zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich mag den _nicht_! Der ist eben einfach da und wir profitieren beide irgendwie von der Gesellschaft des anderen, oder Killer?" Er schaute nach rechts unten, erstarrte und seufzte angestrengt. Keine Monologe mehr. Nicht mit einem unsichtbaren Hund. Aber er hatte Recht. Er hatte immer Recht. Severus hatte ihm den Diggory-Floh ins Ohr gesetzt und nur deswegen dachte er jetzt darüber nach, ob es sich wirklich so anfühlen würde den zu kü…küssen… Igitt. Er wollte das gar nicht. Das war doch einfach widerlich. Vor allem, weil es ein Kerl war.

„Malfoy!"

Draco dachte einen Moment tatsächlich, das Schicksal würde ihm Ce… Diggory in die Arme spielen. Aber sie waren hier anscheinend nicht in einer britischen Liebeskomödie. Wohl eher in einem Horrorfilm.

„Weasley-Zwilling eins oder zwei, lass mich in Ruhe!", schnaubte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Anscheinend trainierte Wood wieder um menschenunwürdige Zeiten. Im Nebel konnte Draco ein paar andere Gestalten an sich vorbeihuschen sehen. Potters zornig funkelnde Augen schienen im Nebel grün aufzublitzen… Was hatte der auf einmal nur?

„Was denn, was denn? Geheimes Date am See und wir stören nur?" Da war auch noch der zweite Zwilling. Solche traf man auch nie alleine, also…

„Kommt Ron hier gleich vorbei?"

„Weiß Cedric davon?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Habt ihr den Witz so gut versteckt, dass ich ihn nicht finde?", gab er zurück und rieb sich die zitternden Oberarme. Er hätte sich doch einen Umhang überziehen sollen.

„Wir fragen nur nach. Dein Glück liegt uns sehr am Herzen, Malfoy."

„Immerhin scheint es so schnell abhanden zu kommen, wenn Dementoren in der Nähe sind." Die Zwillinge tauschten einen kurzen Blick, stützten sich auf ihren Besen auf und musterten Draco ausgiebig. Irgendwie wurde ihm davon schlecht.

„Weasleys! Training jetzt. Smalltalk später!", brüllte Wood.

„Ja, Meister!", riefen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig, schenkten Draco noch ein synchrones, sehr feminines Winken und verschwanden schließlich im Nebel. Zum Glück. Die riefen komische Erinnerungen wach, aber Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf und damit solche Gedanken von sich, vor allem, weil er sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

Fröstelnd, und das um diese Jahreszeit, marschierte Draco zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte genug nachgedacht. Er fand Diggory nicht toll und den Traum hatte er schon längst wieder vergessen. Ohnehin gab es überhaupt keine Anzeichen, dass er irgendwie verknallt wäre. Er war ja kein Mädchen wie Parkinson.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich an den Slytherintisch in der großen Halle fallen, starrte auf den Brotkorb direkt vor ihm und schaute erst auf, als er ermutigendes Pfeifen hörte. Diggorys Freunde klopften dem Hufflepuff gerade heftig auf die Schultern und schupsten ihn in Dracos Richtung. Mit einem Grinsen zurück setzte Cedric sich gegenüber hin und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch.

„Morgen", sagte er und starrte gewohnt freundlich in die eisgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Noch nie hatte der sich zu Draco zum Essen gesetzt! Umgekehrt würde das auch nicht passieren, aber ein Hufflepuff am Slytherintisch war schon merkwürdig genug. Slytherin am Hufflepufftisch war undenkbar. Die saßen da doch nicht mal selbst gerne.

„Morgen…", krächzte Draco, schenkte sich etwas Milch ein und verschüttete die Hälfte fast, als seine Hände ziemlich zitterten. Es war noch nicht sehr voll in der Halle, aber es würde sich schnell rumsprechen, was für ein Dachs Diggory hier rüber getrieben hatte. „Was soll das?"

„Hm?" Fragend hob Cedric die Augenbrauen. Viel zu perfekt sah er dabei immer noch aus, aber Draco interessierte das nicht. Wirklich.

„Kaffee?" Draco schob Cedric eine Tasse hin.

„Klar." Einschenken musste er sich selber.

„Haben die dich gezwungen dich herzusetzen?", wollte Draco wissen. Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf Cedrics tuschelnde Freunde.

„Jaah, fast", sagte Cedric, schaute kurz über die Schulter und machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung, damit die anderen aufhörten zu glotzen. „Deine Sommerpläne?"

Draco prustete in seine Milch und starrte verwirrt über den Tassenrand. Cedric schmunzelte leicht, als ob er Draco irgendwie… lustig, niedlich, oder so finden würde.

„Hör mal, Diggory… Dein… Charité-Bedürfnis hin oder her, den Sommer kannst du verbringen mit wem du willst", meinte Draco, vermied den Blick in die stahlgrauen Augen und schaute zum Lehrertisch, wo er aber Severus' Blick traf. Seufzend starrte er lieber auf die Tischplatte.

„Die Malfoys haben doch sicher Karten für die Weltmeisterschaft, oder?", ging Cedric schon wieder nicht darauf ein, was Draco sagte. Arrogantes Arschloch. So. Konnte man gar nicht toll finden. Wollte sich auch nur bei ihm einschleimen, um tolle Karten zu bekommen. Was auch sonst…

„Du nicht?", schnaubte Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Doch."

Draco lächelte. „Auch für das Finale?", fragte er vorsichtig, drehte seine Tasse zwischen den Fingern und musterte die gelb-schwarze Krawatte, beobachtete jeden Millimeter der sich hebenden Brust.

„Ja, leider nur dafür. Aber trotzdem freu ich mich schon. Sieht man ja nicht alle Tage. Jedenfalls wollte ich dich…"

Mit einem Plumps landete eine viel zu frühe Eule zwischen Draco und Cedric, schüttelte ihr Gefieder kurz aus und streckte Draco dann ein Bein hin.

„Sorry, warte mal kurz…", sagte Draco. Cedric nickte knapp und fuhr sich recht fahrig durch die braunen Haare, während Draco Blacks Brief öffnete. Heraus fiel sofort ein Ticket, was Draco erst einmal nicht wirklich beachtete.

Black wollte mit ihm zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft! Potter war von den Weasleys eingeladen worden und er wollte nicht alleine, wollte Potter aber auch nicht bedrängen, oder so. Daraufhin hatte er einfach mit Narzissa geredet und die hatte anscheinend zugestimmt, dass Draco mitkommen dürfe, wenn er wollte. Draco stöhnte. Gut. Passte schon. Black würde schon sehen, was er davon hätte, aber wehe sie mussten in der Nähe der Weasleys kampieren. So wie sich das anhörte, wollte Black ihm das Camping-Feeling näher bringen und seine Geburtsmaschine fand es nur gut, wenn Draco etwas weniger verwöhnt werden würde. Was sein Vater davon hielt, würde Draco ja spätestens in ein paar Tagen erfahren.

„Wer schreibt denn?", fragte Cedric. Bis jetzt hatte er die Karte, die aus dem Umschlag gefallen war, nur angestarrt und würde sie wohl auch nicht anfassen, bis Draco es ihm erlaubt hatte.

„Black…", murmelte Draco, spürte sofort den stechenden Blick, schaute aber gerade deswegen genau in Cedrics Augen, die jetzt leicht matt wirkten. „Mein neuer Partner für die Weltmeisterschaft, wo man grad von spricht…"

Cedrics Augenbrauen zuckten einen Moment zusammen, ein Rotschimmer betonte die hohen Wangenknochen noch mehr und er stand ruckartig auf. „Na ja, dann… Wir sehen uns da vielleicht. Ist sicher voll…" Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Draco ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte. Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte er, legte den Kopf schief, bekam den älteren Schüler aber nicht einmal dazu, mehr als über die Schulter zu schauen.

„Deine Krawatte sitzt schief", sagte Cedric, winkte freundlich lächelnd und schwebte förmlich zu seinem Tisch zurück, wo er sofort von allen auf einmal angesprochen wurde. Das kommt davon, wenn man so viele Freunde hatte…

Draco zupfte seine Krawatte zurecht, schnipste sich einen Fussel von der Schulter und wurde puterrot, als er aufsah und Severus sich gerade daran machte seine – eigentlich nicht vorhandene – väterliche Ader am Hufflepufftisch auszulassen. Kurzerhand wurde Diggory für ein Einzelgespräch nach draußen gezerrt.

Hatte er verdient.

Arrogantes Arschloch…


	16. Cedric’s Lächeln

**Kapitel 16: Cedric's Lächeln**

Der Wind rauschte ihm um die Ohren, brachte das weißblonde Haar vollkommen durcheinander, aber das störte Draco im Moment wenig. Er streckte die Hand aus, lehnte sich auf seinem Besen vor und… wurde von Cedric zur Seite gedrängt. Die Zähne fest aufeinander beißend und kaum noch auf das Jubeln der Menge achtend – für ihn diverse Buhrufe dabei – schmiss er sich nach vorne. Cedric war gut einen Kopf größer als er, weshalb er nur wenig vorrutschen musste, um wieder Schulter an Schulter mit Draco zu fliegen und den so vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, sicher durch die Quidditchrobe hindurch sichtbar, aber das sollte jetzt nicht wichtig sein. Einzig und allein der goldene Schnatz wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zählte.

Wenn nur nicht…

Zu gerne hätte Draco einen Seitenblick gewagt, Cedrics Haar bei dem Wind beobachtet, das so wunderbar freiliegende Gesicht, sicher mit einem Ausdruck voller Entschlossenheit… Ach, ja. Er mochte Cedric natürlich nur wegen seinem Charakter. Die Tatsache, dass er ihn gar nicht mochte vollkommen außer Acht gelassen.

Die letzten Tage hatte er sich ferngehalten von dem Hufflepuff, was zwar die Gerüchte entschärft hatte, aber nicht gut für Dracos Laune gewesen war, was besonders Goyle zu spüren bekam. Crabbe musste sich wen anders suchen, der ihn anmotzte, aber er behauptete auch nicht dreist, Draco würde Diggory vermissen. Tat er nicht! Er hätte auch keine Skrupel, jetzt einen gezielten Faustschlag einzusetzen, um Cedric vom Besen zu hauen. Hauptsache sie gewannen. Es war zwar nicht mehr wichtig, Gryffindor würde auf jeden Fall den Quidditchpokal gewinnen, aber Draco… hatte das dringende Bedürfnis Diggory zu zeigen, dass er besser war. Und das war er! Pah!

Er wagte einen Seitenblick, bekam für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das ewig-freundliche Lächeln zu sehen und verlor kurzerhand die Kontrolle über seinen Besen, während Cedric die Hand um den Schnatz schloss. Den Mund weit aufreißend knallte Draco mit dem Hintern auf den Boden und starrte zu dem gegnerischen Sucher hoch, der ihn leicht geschockt ansah. Immer noch flatterten die Flügel des Schnatzes zwischen seinen Fingern. Draco sah sie wie in Zeitlupe, hörte sein Herz schlagen und spürte eine nie dagewesene Anziehung zu dem grauen Augenpaar Cedrics. Bloß nicht wegsehen, dachte er und prompt schaute der ältere Schüler zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden, präsentierte ihnen den Schnatz und das Lachen über Dracos Fall vom Besen schlich sich wieder in die Ohren des geschlagenen Suchers.

Draco spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und er haute seinen Nimbus 2001 mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Potter den Sieg geschenkt, Chang geradeso eben geschlagen und sich von Diggorys Lächeln aus der Bahn bringen lassen? Was für eine Statistik…

In der Umkleide prallten alle Kommentare über sein nicht vorhandenes Talent einfach an Draco ab. Er war nicht Schuld. Diggory hatte das mit Absicht gemacht. Fertig geduscht und umgezogen, noch leicht feuchte Strähnen in der Stirn, marschierte Draco kurzerhand in die Umkleide des Siegerteams.

Die Dusche lief noch, also…

„Diggory?!", rief er sauer, rammte die Faust gegen einen Spint und vertrieb damit den letzten Jäger, der sich hier noch aufhielt. Er ging einfach mal fest davon aus, dass Cedric, wie immer, Ewigkeiten brauchen würde, um sich umzuziehen. Jetzt hatte er nur Angst und kam nicht raus.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist!", schnauzte Draco, stapfte wütend in die Dusche und bekam den Ausblick, den sich viele Mädchen in Hogwarts wünschten, geschenkt: Diggory nur mit Handtuch um die Hüften, das braune Haar feucht und zerzaust, die Wangen stark gerötet. Warum war Draco egal. Scheiß doch drauf, ob der sich schämte, oder sonst etwas…

„Du mieser, kleiner Slytherin in Hufflepuff-Tarnung!", zischte Draco, kam mit jeden Wort einen Schritt näher und schmiss seinen Besen kurzerhand nach hinten, bevor er einen Zeigefinger in Cedrics blanke, nasse, muskulöse Brust rammte, sich dabei gar nicht um die Adjektive scherte. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!"

„Was? Den Schnatz gefangen?" Cedric versuchte sich an seinem üblichen, freundlichen, unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, aber noch einmal funktionierte das bei Draco nicht. „Malfoy, du weißt schon, dass das –"

„Halt die Klappe! Du wusstest ganz genau, was du damit anrichtest!", keifte Draco dazwischen. Seine Nase war nahe dran an Cedrics halb geöffneten Lippen, weshalb der Ältere sich überhaupt nicht traute nach unten zu schauen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen. Er stand jetzt schon dicht an der Wand, der Regler für die Temperatur der Duschen bohrte sich in seinen Rücken, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Womit?", wollte er ganz unschuldig wissen.

„Damit!", Draco deutete auf die Lippen, von denen er inzwischen schon öfter als gesund war träumte. Sogar im Unterricht fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein. Wie sollte er jemals Alte Runen bestehen, wenn die Vorstellung von Cedrics Lippen auf seinen ihn derartig ablenkte? „Dein bescheuertes Lächeln. Kannst du nicht mal böse gucken?! Musst du selbst deinen Gegner anlächeln?! Überhaupt lächelst du viel zu viel! Und immer nur Mädchen an! Machst du das auch mit Absicht?!"

„Malfoy, ruhig." Cedrics Handtuch rutschte gefährlich, als er Draco an den Schultern fasste und ihn wieder ganz auf die Füße stellen wollte. Der Slytherin stand inzwischen fast nur noch auf seinen Schuhspitzen. Aber Diggory war selbst Schuld, wenn er unbedingt so groß sein musste. Merlin, wie sehr er den Kerl hasste! Wie sehr er hasste, dass der ihn hatte schlagen müssen… Wie sehr er sich selbst dafür hasste, sich von Cedric hatte schlagen zu lassen und das nur wegen einem Lächeln. Sonst hätte er gewonnen. Sicher.

„Das ist nur ein Spiel und hat überhaupt nichts mit uns zu tun", sagte Cedric und wusste wohl gar nicht, wie komisch er dabei klang.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen festzusammen, fixierte die stahlgrauen Augen und spürte, wie er schon wieder errötete. „Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht, weil du genau weißt, dass mich das so aus der Bahn wirft. Weil du weißt, dass ich auf dich stehe und weil du dich da drüber lustig machst, wenn du mit deinen tollen Freunden zusammen bist. Aber da hast du die Rechnung ohne Draco Malfoy gemacht. Ich kann dich…"

„Mal zu Wort kommen lassen?", unterbrach Cedric ihn, drückte Dracos Schultern und ging leicht in die Hocke, das Handtuch schon auf halb acht rutschend.

Deswegen weiteten Dracos Augen sich sicher nicht. Jetzt hatte er eindeutig zu viel geredet. Hatte er gerade ernsthaft den Fehler begangen, Cedric die Lüge aufzutischen, er würde ihn toll finden? Scheiße. Das konnte der für sich verwenden. Damit konnte er Draco noch weiter in den Boden stampfen. So Slytherin'sch wie der veranlagt war, hieß es jetzt nur noch auf den großen Knall zu warten.

Geschockt starrte Draco auf Diggorys Brust, bemerkte kaum, wie schnell dessen Herz schlug und wünschte sich das Bisschen Kontrolle, das er mal besessen hatte, zurück. Die Hand, von der er so oft geträumt hatte, umschloss seinen Kiefer und brachte sein Gesicht auf eine Höhe mit Cedrics. Draco schluckte, als er das warme Lächeln schon wieder ertragen musste. Nicht mal eine kleine Änderung hatte so ein Geständnis gebracht? Das hieß zwar, er war nicht… sauer, aber auch nicht irgendwie froh. Irgendwie war das wohl besser so. Immerhin war das ein Kerl. Das war jetzt schon nicht in Ordnung für den, mit einem so jungen Slytherin halbnackt in der Dusche zu stehen. Auch wenn die Hufflepuff'schen Duschen, im Gegensatz zu denen der Slytherins, sicher noch nicht für sowas gebraucht worden waren.

„Vergiss das einfach wieder", verlangte Draco heiser, machte sich los und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, den Blick stur auf Cedrics rutschendes Handtuch gerichtet, was dem hoffentlich unangenehm war. „Das war nur das Adrenalin. Ich… Ich muss jetzt gehen…" Damit drehte er sich hastig um und stürmte aus der Umkleide, wobei er schnell noch seinen Besen aufsammelte.

So schnell seine Beinen ihn trugen, rannte er den Weg zum Schloss hoch, durch das Tor an dem perversen, lüsternen Professor vorbei und runter in die Kerker, wo er mit dem Besenstiel fest gegen Severus' Bürotür klopfte.

„Herein, außer Sie heißen Draco Malfoy", kam es von dem Professor, der in letzter Zeit viel zu oft den Psychologen für sein Patenkind spielen musste.

Draco achtete da gar nicht drauf, platzte herein und schlitterte auf seinen Stammplatz, sofort das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend. „Mein Leben ist vorbei", stöhnte er.

Severus schnaubte, stellte seine Tasse Tee wieder zurück und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. Und er hatte gedacht, ohne Quidditchparty würde er wenigstens kurz seine Ruhe haben können. „Neulich war es das auch schon und dennoch sitzt du hier und raubst mir wertvolle Lebenszeit."

„Jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei." Draco wimmerte herzzerreißend.

Severus hatte sein Herz wohl gerade verlegt. „Nur weil du den Schnatz nicht gefangen hast, ist –"

„Doch nicht das!" Draco hob das Gesicht und verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. „Hab ich schon längst wieder vergessen…"

Jetzt verdrehte Severus die Augen. „Und warum ist es dann vorbei? Dein… wunderbares Leben?"

„Ich hab's ihm gesagt", heulte Draco und rutschte fast vom Stuhl.

„Du hast deinem Leben gesagt, dass es vorbei ist und jetzt möchte es sich verabschieden?"

„Severus, nein! Ich hasse dich gerade… Mein Leben ist vorbei…", wiederholte Draco.

„Du sagtest es bereits." Teenager… Ungeduldig klopfte Severus gegen seine Teetasse. Neulich hatte der Junge noch mit seinem Teddy geschmust und demnächst würden ihm Punkte abgezogen werden, weil er sich die Nächte mit Knutschen auf den Gängen vertrieb. Lucius würde das nur gutheißen, wenn es ein Mädchen wäre. Narzissa nur, wenn es irgendwie anders, merkwürdig, sowas war. Also passte Diggory da auch wieder nicht rein. Der Junge hatte sogar ohne zu Murren in Kauf genommen die Toiletten per Hand zu schrubben, obwohl er gar nichts gemacht hatte. Außer mit Draco über Orgasmen zu reden. Aber das hatte Severus natürlich nicht erwähnt.

„Diggory. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass… dass ich ihn… du weißt schon", druckste Draco herum, immer noch mit den Nerven am Ende.

„Ich dachte, du könntest ihn nicht ausstehen?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue, was Draco nicht mitbekam, weil er das Gesicht wieder in den Händen verbarg.

„Dann hast du mich wohl falsch verstanden…", murmelte Draco. „Was mach ich jetzt? Ich werd nie wieder einen Fuß in die Große Halle setzen können."

„Die Küche steht dir für einen Besuch frei", sagte Severus desinteressiert.

Draco schenkte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick. „Severus, ernsthaft. Ich ertrag nicht noch mehr Getuschel. Die Sache mit Pettigrew haben die immer noch nicht vergessen, Potter denkt auch, ich hätte irgendwas vor und einer der Weasley-Zwillinge taucht ab und an einfach vor mir auf, genauso wie der lüsterne Professor. Jetzt auch noch Diggory, der herumtratscht, was mir im Eifer des Gefechts rausgerutscht ist, das kann ich nicht gebrauchen." Draco atmete tief durch.

Severus unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Und was genau kann ich tun, sollte ich das Bedürfnis verspüren, dein doch so wertloses Leben angenehmer zu machen?", fragte er kühl.

„Obliviate ihn", sagte Draco und setzte seinen Hundeblick ein, als Severus den Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte." Wie nicht anders zu erwarten ein Kopfschütteln. „Warum nicht?"

„Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Potter zum Beispiel", sagte Severus, dem auch nicht mehr einfiel, als immer diese Standardsätze zu bringen.

Draco stöhnte auf. „Er wird mich hassen. Er ist viel älter als ich, cooler, sieht besser aus, intelligenter, all sowas… Jetzt hab ich niemanden mehr, mit dem ich vernünftig reden kann."

„Danke", antwortete Severus.

Draco winkte ab. „Ich wandere aus. Durmstrang, ich komme. Egal, was Narzissa sagt. Da kennt mich wenigstens keiner."

Severus verspürte schon wieder das Bedürfnis zu gähnen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Diggory sich darüber lustig machen wird, dass du… Gefühle hast, Draco. Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Draco hob den Blick und senkte ihn schnell wieder.

„Du bist weggelaufen, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte?", wollte Severus sichergehen. Bestätigend nickte Draco. „Dann wird es ihn wohl einfach nicht interessieren." Jetzt grummelte Draco. „Gut, was willst du denn hören? Das ist nun einmal meine Meinung. Und jetzt geh… spielen oder Hausaufgaben machen. In deinem letzten Zaubertrank-Essay waren lauter kleine Herzchen mit Flügeln dran."

Sich räuspernd stand Draco auf. „Bitte, dann sprech ich da eben mit Black drüber. Der Kerl liebt mich, wie seinen eigenen Patensohn", würgte Draco Severus noch rein, bevor er sich verdrückte.


	17. Black’s Bedürfnis nach… Fleisch

**Kapitel 17: Black's Bedürfnis nach… Fleisch**

„Harry, jetzt komm doch. Unser Zelt steht viel weiter vorne", quengelte das Wiesel und stupste seinen besten Freund immer wieder in die Seite. Der saß gegenüber von Draco am Tisch in Blacks Zelt und ließ den Slytherin nicht aus den Augen. Und das schon den ganzen Tag. Allmählich begann Draco diese übertriebene Aufmerksamkeit zu verstören, anstatt zu nerven.

„Stimmt, Harry." Black drückte die Schulter seines Patensohnes und schupste den vom Stuhl um sich hinzusetzen. „Sei froh über die super Plätze, die ihr habt. Wir sehen uns nach dem Spiel."

Draco fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Das Ambiente sagte ihm nicht wirklich zu, die Gesellschaft erst Recht nicht und sein Kleidungsstil passte hier auch nicht rein. _Er_ passte hier nicht rein.

„Malfoylein, vielleicht möchtest du noch diese Bohne probieren, bevor wir dich mit Sirius alleine kuscheln lassen?" Hinter Blacks Schulter tauchte ein Weasley-Zwilling auf und klatschte eine Toffeebohne auf den Tisch.

„Die haben wir nur für dich gemacht", säuselte der andere Zwilling und erschien auf der anderen Seite Blacks.

„Nichts Persönliches."

„Doch, irgendwie schon…"

„Jungs, nehmt das Ding weg von Dracos Zunge", verlangte Black, schnipste die Bohne vom Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er das Glucksen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Allerdings verwandelte es sich nicht in das nervtötende, bellende Lachen.

„Oh… Sirius, immer willst du Dracos Zunge für dich alleine…", murmelte Fred. George seufzte theatralisch, bevor Sirius ihm eins überzog.

„Spinner. Vielleicht trefft ihr noch andere Bekannte", sagte Black grinsend. „Harry verschüttet ständig etwas, wenn er dieses –"

„Sirius!" Kurzerhand klatschte Harry seinem Paten eine Hand vor den Mund, wo der zufrieden reinbrabbelte. Draco kassierte einen weiteren bösen Blick von Potter und starrte zurück. Als ob man nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Potter auf Chang stand. Pech nur, dass die auf Diggory stand, was nicht minder offensichtlich war. Das war das Sucher-Liebesdreieck. Wahrscheinlich wollte Diggory, das arrogante Arschloch, was von Potter, einfach damit es aufging.

Draco war heute angekommen, so wie die Weasleys. Potter und sein Pate kampierten schon – spaßeshalber – die halben Ferien hier. Die hatten sie doch nicht mehr alle…

„Jetzt komm, Harry. Hermine wartet schon…" Ronald schenkte Draco tatsächlich ein Lächeln, was nicht erwidert wurde und zog seinen Freund, der wiederum einen hämischen Blick von Draco bekam, aus dem Zelt. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich schon wieder mit einem synchronen, femininen Winken, bevor sie Draco ein Küsschen zu warfen und Händchen haltend davon hüpften. Augenblicklich schüttelte Draco sich.

„Ah… Lustige Kerlchen, nicht?", versuchte Black ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Und Harrys erste Schwärmerei. Das weckt Erinnerungen." Er bedachte Draco mit so einem fragenden Blick, als ob er erwartete, dass Draco ihm jetzt seine Mädchengeschichten auftischen würde.

Jetzt wollte der wirklich noch reden? Oh, bei Merlins Bart! Sein Vater hatte alles versucht um Narzissa dazu zu kriegen Black wieder abzusagen, aber sie meinte, es wäre gut für den Ruf. Irgendwas mit ehemaliger Todesser, blah, blah, Verbindungen, blubb, Ministerium – und es war ja auch nur Draco, nicht Lucius selbst. Trotzdem hatte sein Vater eine halbe Ewigkeit den miesgelauntesten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau getragen, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Half alles nichts. Jetzt saß Draco hier, hatte nicht einmal mehr eine Toffeebohne und konnte sich auch nicht wimmernd auf sein Bett legen, weil sein Leben immer noch vorbei war. Diggory war wenigstens so nett gewesen und hatte niemanden gesagt, was Draco ihm an den aufgeblasenen Schädel geschleudert hatte.

„Du fragst nie nach der Geschichte mit deiner Mutter", sagte Black mit einem erwartungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Interessiert mich nicht, ob sie was mit Potters Mutter gehabt hatte. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich ihn einmal damit aufziehen, aber sonst…" Draco winkte ab und fing an Kreise auf die Tischplatte zu malen.

„Oh, ja… Klar. Aber du musst ihn ja nicht ständig aufziehen. Ihr würdet euch sicher gut verstehen." Black lächelte Draco ermutigend an. Anscheinend hatte er vor ihn mit Potter zu verkuppeln! Igitt…

„Potter ist kein Umgang für mich", sagte Draco und verzog die Mundwinkel, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie doof das klang. „Ja, also. Seine Freunde sind kein Umgang für mich." Oje, er wollte doch nett zu Black sein. „Na ja, ich werde mal sehen. Sicherlich können Potter und ich uns mal zusammensetzen und ausdiskutieren, was… irgendwas eben."

„Ja, das wär doch prima. Du kannst uns besuchen kommen", schlug Black enthusiastisch vor. „Deiner Mutter hätte das sicher gefallen. Früher jedenfalls. Als du noch ganz klein warst, da hast du Harry mal als Kuscheltier benutzt."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Schockiert starrte er Black an. „Ich… Bitte was?", hauchte er entsetzt. Die Vorstellung so ein hässliches Baby mit schwarzem Haar und zusammengekniffenen Augen im Arm gehalten zu haben ließ ihn schaudern.

„Oh, es war niedlich, merkwürdig tragisch in Anbetracht der darauffolgenden Ereignisse und eurer… Beziehung im Moment", sagte Black. „Ich war jetzt nicht dabei, aber Harry war so ein goldiges Baby. Du natürlich auch. Hatte dich mal einen Tag."

„Narzissa hätte das nie zugelassen…", hauchte Draco. Und er hatte gedacht, man konnte ihn nicht noch mehr schocken. „Vater erst Recht nicht."

„Na ja, wenn du meinst", gluckste Black, anscheinend wollte er da nicht drüber sprechen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Klein-Draco gekidnapped… „So, möchtest du wetten? Ich tippe auf Bulgarien. Die haben Krum…"

„Ich meine das nicht nur, ich weiß das! Immerhin… Das wäre doch gegen alle Grundsätze meiner Familie", sagte Draco empört.

„Du redest mit mir. Das ist auch gegen die… Grundsätze." Das letzte Wort betonte er verächtlich.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du warst mein Hund, Black! Ich sehe nichts anderes in dir, als einen verkappten Köter", sagte er.

„Na danke…" Black musterte Draco eingehend. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass du immer noch sauer auf mich bist. Nur weil ich…"

„Wer sagt, ich wäre sauer?", schnaubte Draco noch empörter als eben.

„Hör mal, Kleiner, ich bin nicht blind", sagte Black, die Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen. „Vor allem kenn ich dich ganz gut und…"

„Du hast mich ein paar Wochen gekannt, Black. Du weißt gar nichts über mich", murrte Draco. Jetzt musste er so ein Psychogespräch über sich ergehen lassen? „Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du diese unnötige Verbindung aufrecht erhalten möchtest."

Ein verletztes Funkeln tauchte in den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers auf. „Typisch Malfoy. So tun, als würde es dich keineswegs berühren, was?", presste er hervor.

„Was erwartest du, Black?!" Draco fuhr ruckartig hoch, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. „Du hast mich schamlos ausgenutzt. Einen unschuldigen Jungen hast du zum Mord verleitet. Das du überhaupt noch in den Spiegel schauen kannst…"

„In der Hinsicht bist du deinem Vater verdammt ähnlich. Bloß nie den Fehler bei sich selbst suchen, was?", schnaubte Black. Mit einer Handbewegung wollte er Draco wieder dazu bekommen sich zu setzen, aber der war kurz davor den Tisch umzuwerfen und Black zu Boden zu reißen.

„Anscheinend haben wir dann eine Gemeinsamkeit, was Black?", gab er um seine Fassung bemüht zurück.

Langsam richtete Black sich auf, stemmte die Hände auf dem Tisch auf und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Wir haben mehr als eine Sache gemeinsam, mein Lieber", knurrte er. „Jetzt setz dich hin und wir sprechen ganz in Ruhe über dein Problem mit mir."

„Du bist gar nicht in der Position mir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen, Black", erwiderte Draco, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend. „Dafür hab ich immer noch Eltern."

„Ich kann dir Sachen über deine Eltern erzählen, da würdest du dir wünschen, sie wären es nicht", knurrte Black.

„Das hast du bereits getan", zischte Draco zurück. Er fixierte die Augen seines Gegenübers wieder, das Verlangen Black ins Gesicht zu schlagen wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Die Hände schmerzhaft fest zu Fäusten ballend biss Draco sich auf die Lippe. So wie Black aussah, schien er irgendetwas Ähnliches zu denken, auch wenn Draco das Blitzen in den grauen Augen nun wirklich nicht mit Zorn vergleichen wollte. Gleichzeitig sanken sie auf ihre Stühle zurück und starrten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Grandios. Jetzt war Black beleidigt und Draco wusste noch gut, dass jetzt nur ein saftiges Steak dazu beitragen würde, dass er wieder eine normale Konversation beginnen konnte. Aber das wollte er auch gar nicht, selbst wenn er ein Steak dabei gehabt hätte.

Black schlug die Beine übereinander, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte weiter stur an die Wand. Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und verfolgte die Maserung des Holztisches. Eine ganze Nacht mit Black würde er nicht aushalten, zwei erst Recht nicht. Je nachdem wie lange das Finale dauern würde.

„Warum kannst du nicht mehr mit mir reden?", fragte Black nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Seine Stimme klang heiser, als würde es ihn wirklich mitnehmen, dass ein Teenager etwas gegen ihn hatte. „Wir haben uns so gut verstanden."

„Da warst du ein Hund, Black", schnaubte Draco und drehte sich weg. „Ich hab dir Sachen erzählt, die nicht einmal meine Eltern von mir wissen. Sachen, die beschämender sind, als… in aller Öffentlichkeit ohne Hosen dazustehen." Black räusperte sich hastig. „Was erwartest du? Du bist Potters Pate und Potter und ich sind nicht gerade dicke. Du kannst ihm wer weiß was von mir erzählen…"

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?", fragte Black schockiert.

„Wie könnte ich? Du hast dich als… mein Hund ausgegeben um nach Hogwarts zu kommen!", fuhr Draco ihn an. Seine Geduldsfäden waren kurz davor zu reißen und dann würde Black wirklich auf dem Boden liegen, die Ehre genießend von Draco Malfoy verprügelt zu werden. Und er schlug sich nicht. Er duellierte sich auch nicht unnötig, aber es war anscheinend mehr als nötig dem Kerl einzubläuen, was für ein Arschloch er war.

„Kerle sind alle Arschlöcher", brummte Draco, die Gedanken schon wieder bei einem anderen grauen Augenpaar, das so viel mehr Freundlichkeit ausstrahlte. Da war nichts Gefährliches oder Geheimnisvolles an Cedrics Ausstrahlung, dafür aber umso mehr Sicherheit. Draco seufzte. Wieso fand man den Kerl hier eigentlich nicht? Er hatte halb Hogwarts auf seinem Weg durch die Zeltstadt getroffen, aber Diggory hielt sich im Verborgenen. Wahrscheinlich um das nervige, blonde Ding loszuwerden.

Normale Menschen hätten sich jetzt darüber aufgeregt, dass Draco sie als _Arschloch _bezeichnet hatte, aber Sirius Black war nicht normal und hatte das A-Wort schon so oft in seinem Leben an den Kopf geworfen bekommen, – besonders von männlichen Malfoys – dass es inzwischen einfach abprallte.

„Kerle?", fragte er und grinste schon wieder breit. Ganz entspannt lehnte er sich über den Tisch und musterte Draco mit einem ganz merkwürdigen, fast hungrigen Blick. „Du hast deine Homophobie überwunden?"

Draco errötete. „Hab ich nicht. Das ist nicht normal und widerlich", sagte er, klang nicht sehr überzeugend und sah sich schon mit einem Koffer aus Malfoy Manor spazieren, weil Black jedem brühwarm auf die Nase binden würde, was Draco gesagt hatte. Noch hatte er es zwar nicht gesagt, aber Black war ja – entgegen Severus' Behauptungen – nicht dumm.

„Ist das vererbbar?", gluckste Black. Der Kerl hatte schlimmere Stimmungsschwankungen als Pansy Parkinson einmal im Monat. Goyle hatte die absurde Vermutung geäußert, sie sei ein Werwolf…

„Ich bin nicht lesbisch, Black", beschwerte Draco sich.

„Schwul."

„Was auch immer. Mach Potter schwul, wenn du sowas willst", schnaubte Draco.

„Oh, ich glaub, das könnte dann auch passieren. Lilys Gene gehen sonst ja ziemlich unter, außer, dass sie auf dieselbe Weise telefonieren", sagte Black grinsend. „Aber nicht, dass er irgendwann auf mich steht."

„Wer sollte ansatzweise auf sowas wie dich stehen, Black?", gab Draco zurück und musterte Black verächtlich. Der Kerl hatte nichts! Außer diese Ausstrahlung, dass alles schief gehen würde, wenn man sich an ihn kletten würde. Und ein Macho war der auch noch, prollig und vulgär. Einfach… uäh!

„Frauen wollen keine Romantiker, Junge", sagte Black grinsend. „Die wollen Arschlöcher. Jemanden, der sie schlecht behandelt. Schwule Männer genauso. Nur Lesben… Die hab ich irgendwie nie verstanden. Meistens schmusen sie rum, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr."

„Severus wird dir Nachsitzen aufbrummen, wenn du mit mir über sowas redest und Vater wird dich pieken. Das tut weh, egal wie komisch es sich anhört."

„Dein Vater hat die Kunst des Piekens perfektioniert, ich weiß", seufzte Black und rieb sich den Oberarm. „Als er das Ding neu hatte, da ist ihm die ganze Zeit der Zauberstab rausgeflutscht und er ist rot geworden. Dein Vater ist früher ständig rot geworden."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, versuchte sich eine jüngere Version seines Vaters vorzustellen, aber das klappte nicht. Sein Vater wurde nicht rot. Außer vor Zorn. Black sollte bloß nicht anfangen über seinen Vater herzuziehen, dann würde er wirklich auf dem Boden liegen und um Gnade winseln.

„Jaah, ich glaube, in der Beziehung ist Narzissa das Arschloch und dein Vater der verkappte Romantiker", gluckste Black.

Dracos Halsschlagader machte der von Severus' Konkurrenz und begann heftig zu pulsieren. „Ich habe Hunger", lenkte er ab. „Vor dem Spiel würde ich noch gerne etwas essen."

„Oh, Molly Weasley hat mir was vorbeigebracht. Es sieht etwas merkwürdig aus, aber wir probieren es einfach mal. Die letzten Monate hab ich so ziemlich von Dosenfraß gelebt", philosophierte Black vor sich hin und machte sich daran Draco etwas aufzuwärmen. „Aber nicht die Toffeebohne essen."

Tief durchatmend versuchte Draco sich auf das Finale am Abend zu konzentrieren…


	18. Weasley’s hilfreiche Toffeebohne

**Kapitel 18: Weasley's hilfreiche Toffeebohne**

Mit geröteten Wangen, war Draco kurz davor seine irische Fahne zu schwingen, wofür er sich erst einmal eine besorgen müsste und das in Blacks Gegenwart nun wirklich nicht sehr intelligent war. Nicht, weil der ihm nicht erlaubt hätte seinen Fanatismus auszuleben, sondern weil Black den Sommer über zum größten Bulgarien-Fan der Welt geworden war.

„Krum war trotzdem toll…", grummelte er vor sich hin, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen verborgen und die Laune noch darunter liegend.

„Krum war bescheuert! Er hätte sie nur zwei Tore schießen lassen müssen und dann den Schnatz fangen sollen!", trällerte Draco gehässig grinsend. „Krum ist so dumm!"

„Gar nicht wahr…", maulte Black. „Du verstehst davon ja gar nichts, Amateur-Sucher."

„Amateur-Sucher?!" Mit offenem Mund baute Draco sich vor dem niedergeschlagenen Mann auf. „Beweis mir erst einmal, dass du besser bist." Er reckte arrogant das Kinn.

Black winkte ab. „Deine Statistik ist miserabel, Kleiner. Du hast dich nur eingekauft."

Draco setzte zur Antwort an, als Potter wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sich an Blacks Arm klammerte, die grünen Augen auf Draco fixiert.

„Sirius, willst du mit uns feiern, bitte?", raunte er seinem Paten aus den Mundwinkeln zu.

„Irgendwie ist mir nicht nach feiern. Ich hab ein halbes Vermögen verloren", seufzte Black.

„Doch, geh feiern, Black", sagte Draco. „Da gibt es Alkohol. Das brauchst du jetzt. Ich find schon alleine zurück."

„Ich hab deiner Mutter versprochen dich hier nicht alleine rumlaufen zu lassen", sagte Sirius.

Draco winkte ab. „Ich krieg das schon hin." Hauptsache er war Black los.

„Bitte, Sirius. Nur eine Stunde, oder so", quengelte Potter richtig und zerrte seinen Paten weg.

„Ja, okay. Aber wenn ich wiederkomme, schläfst du, Draco!", brüllte Black schon so weit entfernt, dass Draco ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Aber auch egal. Wenigstens war er den los und konnte alleine…

„Soll ich dich bringen?"

Draco erstarrte. Was machte der denn hier? Die ganze Zeit hatte Cedric Diggory sich nicht blicken lassen und jetzt, wo Draco alleine sein wollte, stand er plötzlich hinter ihm?

„Diggory?" Draco drehte sich herum und spürte wie ein Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlief, als er kurz in das freundliche Gesicht hochschaute. Cedric war noch größer geworden über den Sommer und dabei hatte selbst Draco ein ganzes Stück zugelegt. Dennoch reichte er immer noch gerade mal bis zu Cedrics Schulter. „Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Von dort." Cedric deutete über die Schulter und gluckste, als Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Ich hab dich gesehen und dachte mir, ich sage mal Hallo."

„Hallo." Damit marschierte Draco an dem Älteren vorbei und stolperte fast über einen Mini-Krum, der ohne Kopf herumlief. Wahrscheinlich ein wütender Fan.

„Malfoy, warte doch mal!", rief Cedric ihm nach und mit den langen Beinen war es kein Wunder, dass er Draco so schnell eingeholt hatte. „Bist du immer noch sauer, weil ich den Schnatz gefangen habe?"

Draco hätte fast gelacht. „Natürlich. Warum sonst?" Er seufzte angestrengt.

„Du hast dich nicht mal verabschiedet." Anscheinend überhörte der Junge nicht nur Kommentare, die ihm nicht gefielen, sondern besaß auch die Fähigkeit Sarkasmus auszublenden. Vielleicht war er auch einfach blöd. Draco wusste schon wieder gar nicht, was er an dem fand… „Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde."

Draco hätte fast den Kopf hängen lassen. „Du willst immer noch mein Freund sein?", fragte er vorsichtig und starrte stur auf seine polierten Schuhe.

„Klar", sagte Cedric sofort.

„Aber ich nicht deiner. Blöder Hufflepuff", schnaubte Draco, grinste aber, als Cedric ihm das Haar durcheinander brachte. So weiche Hände…

Es war stockfinster bei Blacks Zelt. Wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort, wo keiner feierte. Aber Draco war auch gar nicht nach Feiern zu Mute, obwohl Irland gewonnen hatte. Cedric war gleich hinter Draco, als der das Zelt betrat, aber warum, das konnte Draco sich nicht denken. Alleine schlafen gehen konnte er schon.

„Wow, euer Zelt ist viel größer als unseres…", staunte Cedric und schaute sich genauestens um.

Draco schmunzelte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Das untere.

„Na ja, Vater hätte uns ein noch Geräumigeres besorgen können, aber Black wollte für… Camping-Feeling sorgen", sagte er schulterzuckend und wippte leicht vor und zurück, den Blick stur auf Cedrics Rücken gerichtet, bis der sich umdrehte. Automatisch grinste Draco, seiner Meinung nach ein bisschen dämlich, aber das störte Cedric wenig. Kurzerhand setzte der sich neben Draco, der ja eigentlich schlafen sollte, und fuhr beinahe andächtig über die Decke.

Seine Nervosität unterdrückend durchbrach Draco mit einem Räuspern die Stille. „Was ich da gesagt hab… Also… das ich… Jedenfalls ist mir das peinlich, also schweig mich bloß nicht an", sagte er und klopfte auf seinen Knien herum. Er war kurz davor, seine schon wieder sehr schwitzigen Finger an der schwarzen Hose abzuwischen, aber er zwang sich das erst zu tun, wenn Diggory sich davon gemacht hatte. „Wir tun einfach so, als… wäre das alles ganz normal." Er wagte einen Seitenblick, beobachtete, wie Cedric sich die Lippen befeuchtete und wurde rot davon! Wie peinlich… Schnell schaute er wieder nach vorne, atmete tief durch und spürte fast sofort die große, warme, einfach perfekt auf seine Wange passende Hand. Jede einzelne Bewegung von Cedrics Fingern auf seiner Haut verursachte ein kaum zu ertragendes Kribbeln, das sich gar nicht mehr steigern lassen konnte.

Draco hatte nur einen Moment, bevor er feststellen durfte, dass das Kribbeln von eben gar nicht diese Bezeichnung verdient hatte. Cedric rutschte näher, legte die andere Hand auf Dracos freie Wange und küsste ihn kurzerhand. Eher gesagt presste er seine Lippen nur auf Dracos und das eine halbe Ewigkeit, die Draco wie eine ganze vorkam. Geschockt saß er da, spürte seine Augen mit jeder Sekunde größer werden und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, als Cedric sich löste.

Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, der rot wurde. Allerdings atmete Cedric nicht so heftig und ihm lief auch kein Schweiß von der Stirn. Das Peinlichste daran war wohl, dass Cedric die Hände noch immer nicht von Draco nahm und so deutlich den widerlichen Schweißfilm spüren musste.

Mit der Zunge fuhr Cedric sich noch einmal über die Lippen. „Ich wollte eigentlich…"

Eine Hand auf Cedrics Brust abstützend, überwand Draco die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen und schnitt Cedric das Wort ab, indem er diesmal seine Lippen auf die des Hufflepuffs drückte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er merkte, dass das wohl etwas zu fest war und sich wieder lösen wollte. Aber die anderen Lippen waren so weich, schmeckten so gut und deswegen drückte er seine noch einmal, diesmal sanfter, gegen Cedrics.

Irgendwann schien er den Dreh wohl raus zu haben, denn Cedric wollte ihn gar nicht mehr weglassen. Oder er war zu nett, um Draco um die Ohren zu hauen, dass man sicher nicht schlechter küssen konnte als er. Aber das war ja dann Cedrics Problem. Draco fand das hier toll.

Die linke Hand ließ er von Cedrics Brust auf dessen Nacken und schließlich auf den etwas breiteren Rücken fahren, wo er sich noch etwas zaghaft festklammerte. Ihm war heiß. Unangenehm heiß. Er fühlte sich etwas klaustrophobisch, aber aufhören wollte er auch nicht. Das war doch ein perfekter Erster Kuss.

Wenn er den ja nicht schon gehabt hatte. Draco hätte jetzt fast an Black gedacht und allein das schien schon zu reichen, damit der einfach reinplatzte.

„Ey!", brüllte er. Sein Zauberstablicht blendete Draco, der herumfuhr und den Mistkerl anstarrte. Hatte der ausgerechnet jetzt reinkommen müssen? „Pfoten weg, du da!"

Draco spürte, wie Cedric sich hastig aufrichtete. „Wir haben nur –"

„Rumgeknutscht!", brüllte Black. Sein Wutausbruch war Draco richtig peinlich, aber er sagte nichts. „Und du bist viel zu alt! Pädophiler Schönling!"

Cedric wich leicht zurück, als Black ihn fast ansprang. Draco fuhr sich leicht schockiert und ziemlich verträumt über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die so warm werden konnten…

„Was denkst du dir?! Der Junge ist vierzehn Jahre alt! Viel zu jung und unschuldig für sowas wie dich. Verschwinde! Sofort! Raus hier, verdammt! Oh, Moment…"

Draco schaute auf und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Black Cedric die Toffeebohne der Weasleys in den Mund stopfte. Sofort schwoll Cedrics Zunge an und Draco wandte sich schnell ab. Das wollte er nicht sehen.

„Jetzt such dir was, wo die reinpasst, klar?! Und wehe ich erwische dich noch einmal in Dracos Nähe. Dann hol ich den Massenmörder mal wieder raus!", brüllte Black noch, bevor das Knittern des Zelteingangs zu hören war. Cedric war also weg und Black setzte sich schnaufend neben Draco, der erst das eine und schließlich auch das andere Auge öffnete.

„Geht's noch, Black?", fragte Draco geschockt. „Was sollte denn der Aufstand?"

Black verzog die Mundwinkel und knurrte leicht. „Das fragst du mich?!", blaffte er Draco an, der leicht mit dem Oberkörper zurückwich. „Kaum bin ich zehn Minuten weg, feierst du Orgien in meinem Zelt!"

„Orgi… was?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Oh, tu bloß nicht so unschuldig!" Black packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Wie war das mit der Orgasnuss?"

„Orgasmen. Cedric hat es mit erklärt", versuchte Draco ruhig zu antworten. Vielleicht hatte Black etwas zu viel getrunken.

„Cedric?! War das da _Cedric_?!" Black schüttelte ihn heftiger, als würde er so schneller eine Antwort bekommen, als wenn er abwarten würde. So erhöhte er aber nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Draco ihm in den Schoß kotzen würde.

„Ja, Mann! Lass mich doch mal los!" Draco packte den Älteren an den Unterarmen und würgte kurz. Ihm war kotzübel. Na toll…

„Nachname", verlangte Black, brodelnden Hass in den Augen.

Draco rückte schnell weg und presste sich eine Hand auf den Magen. „Hör mal, das geht dich nichts an, Black. Ist privat", keuchte er.

Black knurrte wieder. „Was ist nur aus dir geworden?", fragte er mehr sich selbst und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als würde seine Welt untergehen. „Dabei warst du mal so unschuldig. Oh, Merlin!"

„Hilfe, Black! Du redest als hätte ich mich hier gerade entjungfern lassen!" Ungläubig schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Das war doch nur ein Kuss. Du hast mir auch schon deine Schlauchbootlippen aufgedrückt."

„Das war eine Kurzschlussreaktion!", rechtfertigte Black sich mit erhobenen Händen. „Du sahst goldig aus. Und sowas wie du muss aufpassen, sonst kommen Kerle wie dieser Kevin –"

„Cedric."

„– und nutzen das schamlos aus. Der ist doch sicher zehn Jahre älter als du!"

„Dann wär er wohl kaum noch auf Hogwarts…"

„Auf Hogwarts ist der auch noch?! Was ist bloß aus der Schule geworden…", stöhnte Black, kurz davor den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. „Da gehst du nicht mehr hin!"

„Hey, das hast du nicht zu entscheiden." Vielleicht hatte der sogar was anderes, als Alkohol zu sich genommen, um Bulgariens Niederlage zu überwinden. „Krieg dich wieder ein, Black. Nur ein Kuss…" Aber wunderschön. Draco spürte immer noch die anderen Lippen.

„Dabei bleibt's nicht!" Ruckartig fuhr Black hoch, stellte sich vor Draco und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Bald will der mehr, als ein bisschen Knutschen und das willst du sicher nicht. Dann packt der dich ganz brutal, zerrt dich in den Verbotenen Wald und raubt dir auf dem dreckigen Waldboden deine Unschuld, willst du das?! Na?!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, worauf Black kreidebleich wurde. Aber was erwartete der für eine Antwort auf so eine dämliche Frage?

Wimmernd sank Black auf die Knie, bettete das Gesicht in Dracos Schoß und verwandelte sich kurzerhand in den schwarzen Hund, worauf Draco sich dazu hinreißen ließ, ihm das Nackenfell zu kraulen. Zu viel Adrenalin wegen dem Quidditchspiel wahrscheinlich. Was denn sonst?

Weit entfernt von ihnen hörte man noch immer die feiernden Iren. Draco scherte sich kaum um die Geräuschkulisse und war mit den Gedanken ganz und gar bei einem bestimmten Jungen. Hoffentlich projizierte Cedric Blacks Verhalten nicht auf ihn…

Irgendwann hob Black den Kopf, verwandelte sich zurück und marschierte stumm zum Zelteingang. Draco hoffte, dass er jetzt wenigstens ins Bett gehen konnte. Er war todmüde und auf ihn warteten schöne Träume.

„Scheiße…", hörte er Black sagen, hob die Augenbrauen und erhob sich, um hinter den Größeren zu treten. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er ziemlich entfernt Feuer lodern sah und Lichtblitze gen Himmel zuckten.

„Was ist da denn passiert?", wollte er wissen. Erst jetzt drangen die Schreie an seine Ohren und es waren sicher keine Jubelrufe.

„Harry…", murmelte Black und wollte loslaufen, aber Draco packte ihn am Arm.

„Black, was ist da los?", wollte er leicht panisch wissen und zuckte zusammen, als etwas, das gar nicht so weit entfernt lag, explodierte.

„Mist." Black fuhr sich durch das schwarze Haar. „Draco, du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck, verstanden? Ich muss wissen, ob mit Harry alles in Ordnung ist. Das kommt direkt aus seiner Richtung."

„Ja, aber…" Black wartete gar nicht mehr auf eine Antwort und rannte den Hang hinunter. „Sirius! Du kannst mich hier doch nicht allein lassen!", rief Draco ihm hinterher, aber Black drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Draco zuckte zusammen, als er ein Zelt in die Luft fliegen sah und zog das Plastik von Blacks Zelt vor seinen Körper, schaute nur noch mit dem Kopf heraus. Gut, sie waren weit hinten, aber wenn irgendwas hier passierte, war Draco auf sich alleine gestellt. Potter war doch nicht alleine! Der hatte ein Dutzend Wiesel um sich herum…

„Black, du Mistkerl…", keuchte Draco, als die Schreie immer näher kamen und mehr Zelte in seiner Umgebung Feuer fingen. Sollte er hierbleiben? Draco schluckte, seine Hände waren jetzt trocken und zitterten, egal wie fest er sie um das Plastik des Zeltes schloss. Was hatte er anderes erwartet? Potter kam zuerst und da war es egal, dass Draco schon die Gestalten erkennen konnte. Eine kaum zählbare Menge bewegte sich schnurstracks auf ihn zu und so wahllos wie die irgendwelche Leute in die Luft schweben ließen, würde Draco auch gleich da oben hängen, um sein noch so junges Leben bangend. Das war gerade gar nicht mehr wertlos…

Aber hieß es nicht immer, dass glückliche Tage kurz seien? Das wäre aber zu grässlich, wenn Dracos junges Glück zerstört werden würde, weil irgendwelche schrecklichen Leute zu viel getrunken hatten und jetzt so einen Aufstand machten.

Kurzerhand hastete er aus dem Zelt und hinter das gegenüberliegende. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn eine Druckwelle, die so stark war, dass es Draco von den Beinen riss, schleuderte Blacks Zelt einfach zur Seite. Stöhnend landete Draco auf seinem Hinterteil, glaubte einen Moment man hätte ihm das Steißbein gebrochen und rieb sich den unteren Rücken. Merlin, wenn sein Vater das erfahren würde, dann würde Black sofort wieder in Askaban landen. Immerhin war der Schuld, dass Draco hier festsaß, anstatt irgendwo, wo es sicher war.

Panisch krabbelte er hinter das Zelt, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und horchte auf die Schreie. Er spürte einen Luftzug im Rücken, als das nächste Zelt weggerissen wurde. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als es ihn vom Boden hob und drei Meter weiter vorne mit dem Gesicht im Matsch aufkommen ließ.

„Au…", stöhnte er, schaute über die Schulter und schluckte, als ihn ein paar der augenscheinlich maskierten Männer entdeckt hatten und auf ihn zutraten.

Okay, das war's dann wohl mit dem plötzlich wunderbaren Leben…


	19. Voldemort’s Zeichen

**Kapitel 19: Voldemort's Zeichen**

Schwarze, lange Umhänge, weiße Masken und tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuzen nahmen Dracos Blickfeld ein. Dann ein Paar Beine. Jeans. Eine äußerst ansprechende Rückseite. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, bevor ihm erstaunt der Mund aufklappte.

„Keinen Schritt näher, klar?!", rief Cedric den Männern zu, den Zauberstab direkt auf die Brust des Vordersten gerichtet und obwohl er deutlich unterlegen war, zitterte er nicht einmal. Draco richtete sich schnell auf und stellte sich schräg hinter den Größeren. Einen Moment dachte er, wie peinlich es war, dass er sich wie ein Mädchen hatte retten lassen müssen, dann fand er es aber verdammt cool, wie Cedric hier stand und ihn verteidigte.

Allerdings schüchterte er die leicht angetrunkenen Männer kaum ein. Die hoben lachend die Zauberstäbe und bedeuteten ihren Kollegen sich anzusehen, was für einen mutigen Burschen sie da aufgegabelt hatten. Cedric nutzte diese Gelegenheit schamlos aus, packte Draco am Arm und rannte schnurstracks davon. Gut, cool war das nun wieder nicht, aber weitaus intelligenter. Cedric machte schon alles richtig. Draco reichten die Flüche, die über seinen Schädel zischten aus, um sich quietschend an Cedrics Arm zu krallen. Es fiel ihm ohnehin schwer Schritt zu halten und im Dunkeln übersah man auch die ganzen Unebenheiten und Trümmer auf dem Boden.

Schwer atmend und mitten im Wald blieben sie schließlich stehen. Draco keuchte angestrengt, die Hände auf den Knien abgestützt, während Cedric sich misstrauisch umschaute.

„Gut, die sind uns nicht nach", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich zu Draco. Sicherheitshalber zog er ihn noch hinter einen Baum, wo der Jüngere sich gegen lehnen konnte, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte Draco schließlich wissen.

Cedric schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf. Das braune Haar war arg zerzaust und er blutete an der Schläfe. Draco unterdrückte das Bedürfnis sich besorgt auf ihn zu stürzen und das Blut abzutupfen.

„Keine Ahnung… Ich hab nicht alles mitgekriegt. Dad hat meine Zunge abschwellen lassen und plötzlich liefen diese Trottel durch die Gegend und haben Muggel herumfliegen lassen", erläuterte Cedric. Bei der Zungengeschichte verzog Draco kurz die Mundwinkel.

„Muggel? Wieso nur die Muggel? Seh ich aus wie ein Muggel?!", echauffierte er sich schließlich. Das war ja eine lächerliche Verwechslung. Wenn sein Vater hier gewesen wäre, dann…

„Als ob die Muggel am Äußeren erkennen könnten", murmelte Cedric, während er Draco das Haar aus der Stirn strich, offenbar auf der Suche nach Verletzungen, aber Draco war nichts passiert, was Cedric trotzdem nicht dazu brachte die Pfoten von ihm zu nehmen.

„Und wo ist dein Vater?", wollte Draco leiser wissen. Einen väterlichen Wutausbruch für sich wollte er nicht riskieren.

„Versucht das da draußen abzuschwächen. Wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich. Ich sollte im Wald warten", sagte Cedric, strich mit der Hand jetzt über Dracos Wange, worauf der Jüngere leicht schluckte. „Da ist es sicher."

„Das dahinten war aber nicht der Wald…", murmelte Draco und grinste zurückhaltend, aber zufrieden.

„Jaah." Cedric lächelte zurück.

„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht und deswegen nicht auf deinen Vater gehört?" Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Also wirklich…"

„Ich war besorgt!", rechtfertigte Cedric sich. „Sowas Kleines wie du kann doch gar nicht auf sich aufpassen." Hätte er nicht so freundlich gelächelt, hätte Draco ihm das fast übel genommen. Aber so…

Draco hauchte Cedric die Andeutung eines Kusses auf die Lippen, bevor er die Arme um Cedrics Schultern legte und sich an ihn drückte. Zögerlich, aber zufrieden seufzend erwiderte Cedric diese Umarmung, lehnte die Wange gegen Dracos Schulter und atmete tief ein, als hätte er ewig darauf gewartet.

Aber danke sagen würde Draco deswegen nicht…

„Und jetzt warten wir?", fragte Draco. Er war immer noch müde und das Adrenalin war plötzlich verschwunden. So von Cedric gehalten, hätte er glatt im Stehen einschlafen können. Wenigstens musste er nicht den Rücken krümmen, weil er größer war. Irgendwann würde Cedric davon einen Krampf kriegen, oder?

„So in etwa", antwortete Cedric. Draco spürte sein ewiges Lächeln an der freiliegenden Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals und bekam eine prickelnde Gänsehaut davon.

„Solltest du nicht besorgt sein wegen deinem Vater?", wollte Draco verschmitzt lächelnd wissen.

„Der Einzige, um den ich mich hier sorgen muss, bist du, Draco."

Das war schon fast zu viel für Dracos Herz. Für seinen Kopf auf jeden Fall. Der fand das kitschig, übertrieben und schrie gleichzeitig, wie unheimlich süß das doch war. Trotzdem drückte er Cedric weg und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Baum. Damit konnte er nicht umgehen. Zu viel Zuneigung auf einmal…

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Cedric vorsichtig, Dracos Hand anstupsend, aber nicht in seine nehmend.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Schreie weit entfernt waren. „Nicht so… schnell", sagte er entschuldigend lächelnd.

Cedric stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nase. „Ich mach so schnell ich möchte", sagte er, lehnte sich vor und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er seine dagegen lehnte, Dracos Augen fixierend. Das Mondlicht rahmte das hübsche Gesicht fast perfekt ein und Draco tat sich schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Draco, ich mag dich. Schon lange… Es ist mir egal, was die anderen über dich denken, ich will nicht, dass du alleine bist. Dass du wieder traurig bist. Du brauchst mich. Ich merk das jedesmal wenn wir zusammen sind."

„Du magst mich… schon lange?", fragte Draco leicht geschockt. Er wollte etwas zurückweichen, aber mit dem Baum im Rücken war das so gut wie unmöglich.

„Ich weiß, klingt komisch. Du bist so… jung. Hat mich ziemlich geschockt, als Black mich pädophil genannt hat." Cedric räusperte sich leicht verlegen.

„Na ja, du _bist _es anscheinend, wenn du auf nen Drittklässler stehst", gab Draco zurück. Er überspielte perfekt, wie baff er darüber war, dass Cedric so viel reden konnte! Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er das in seiner Handfläche stehen hatte, war nicht gerade gering. „Oder ich seh verdammt alt aus…" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel, worauf Cedric leise lachte.

„Komm schon, Draco. Du brauchst einen Freund, sonst landest du irgendwann bei Myrte im Klo…" Cedric hatte wohl zu oft bei Severus nachsitzen müssen. Als ob Draco irgendwann mal mit der Maulenden Myrte reden würde…

Draco zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. „Okay, dann geh ich erst zu Myrte, wenn du tot bist", sagte er und grinste wieder.

„Schön. Ich hab nicht vor demnächst das Zeitliche zu segnen, also…" Cedric fuhr Draco durch die Haare, damit er noch einmal Dracos Stirn küssen konnte, aber der reckte das Kinn und hätte fast die anderen Lippen schmecken dürfen, wenn nicht ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei Cedric dazu gebracht hätte, herumzufahren. Fast automatisch hob er den Arm beschützend vor Draco, der den aber sofort herunterdrückte, damit er etwas sehen konnte.

„Was…" Draco schnappte nach Luft und klammerte sich an Cedrics Hemd fest.

„Ganz ruhig", verlangte Cedric, während plötzlich um sie herum ein Haufen Menschen panisch durch die Gegend rannte. „Keine Panik."

Draco war allerdings merkwürdig ruhig und fixierte den grünen Totenkopf am Nachthimmel aus dessen Mund sich gerade eine Schlange schob, die ihm richtig zu zischte. Die andere Seite des Waldes wurde von dem grünen Licht hellerleuchtet, aber hier war es immer noch stockduster. Nur als Cedric den Kopf hob, um in den Himmel zu schauen, wurden seine Züge grün angestrahlt, ließen ihn große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Leiche annehmen.

„Das Dunkle Mal?" Fassungslos schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Augenblicklich musste er an seinen Vater denken, aber der war nicht hier, sondern schmollte zu Hause darüber, dass sein Sohn wegen Connections an Black geheftet wurde.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, machte Cedric ein paar Schritte nach vorn, bis Draco ihn am Hemdsaum festhielt.

„Du kannst da nicht hingehen! Weißt du nicht, was das heißt?", schrie Draco fast. Immer mehr Menschen liefen an ihnen vorbei, soweit wie möglich ins Innere des Waldes hinein, überall Geräusche von disapparierenden Zauberern und Cedric wollte ausgerechnet zum Gefahrenherd persönlich?!

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber…" Cedric stockte, als Draco ihn fast flehentlich anschaute. Fast. Draco wusste, dass ihm nichts passieren würde, wenn er Freunden seines Vaters begegnete, aber das waren eben auch nicht alle Ex-Todesser. Vor allem… Wie wirkte es, wenn Draco Malfoy unterm Dunklen Mal gefunden wurde? „Du denkst nicht, dass dein Vater –"

„Mein Vater ist nicht hier und ich weiß nicht, was du damit andeuten willst!", blaffte Draco ärgerlich. Leicht betreten wandte Cedric den Blick ab, wollte seine Vermutung nicht widerrufen, aber Draco auch nicht auf den Schlips treten. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er damit, wirklich ein kleines Kind vor sich zu haben, das nichts über diese Dinge wissen würde. Aber Diggory hatte keine Ahnung und würde er auch nicht. Egal wie wohl Draco sich bei ihm fühlte.

„Außerdem ist es doch nur… ein blöder Schädel!" Draco deutete auf das Dunkle Mal am Himmel, das ja nicht mal den Namen _Dunkles _Mal verdient hatte, wo es doch grün war! Wie konnte man vor so etwas Unlogischem Angst haben? „Vielleicht war es nur ein blöder Scherz."

„Damit kennst du dich ja aus, Draco", kam es von der Seite und schon wurde der Slytherin recht grob am Arm gefasst. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht vom Fleck rühren?", knurrte Black ihm ins Ohr, die Augen stur auf Cedric gerichtet, wobei er alles andere als freundlich aussah.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber dein… Zelt ist explodiert. Das nächste Mal lasse ich mich gerne mit in die Luft jagen!", gab Draco aufgebracht zurück.

„Was?" Black zog Draco ruckartig an seine Seite und starrte in die Richtung, wo das Zelt stand oder besser gestanden hatte. „Verfluchte Scheiße!" Draco an den Schultern packend musterte Black ihn ausgiebig. „Verletzt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „_Cedric _hat das gerade noch einmal verhindert, während du nach deinem Patensohn geschaut hast."

Black schaute über die Schulter, musterte Cedric immer noch abfällig und grummelte ein „Danke", bevor er Draco so hastig hinter sich her zerrte, dass der bei jedem zweiten Schritt fast hinfiel. Als Draco noch einmal über die Schulter schaute, lag Cedrics Blick immer noch auf dem Dunklen Mal, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt, fuhr er sich durch die braunen Haare, bevor er Draco kurz winkte und sich dann umdrehte.

„So, Kleiner…" Irgendwo in der Mitte der Zeltstadt wirbelte Black Draco herum und schaute ihn strafend an, fast furchteinflößend. „Während du geflirtet hast, hat dein werter Herr Vater sich –"

„Mein Vater ist nicht hier!", schnauzte Draco und schlug kurzerhand gegen Blacks Brust. „Nur weil ihr jemanden die Schuld für das Mal geben wollt, schiebt ihr es auf ihn. Dabei hat er nie für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet."

Black knurrte. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", raunte er. „Jedenfalls hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht, weil er Angst vor dem Ding hatte. So wie alle anderen. Außer dir? Ist das nicht verdächtig?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich keine Angst habe?!", keifte Draco. Black packte ihn grob am Handgelenk, als er erneut zuschlagen wollte. Das reichte ihm wirklich. Sich wild sträubend, versuchte Draco sich loszumachen, aber gegen einen ausgewachsenen Mann kam er kaum an. „Ihr habt keine Beweise, dass mein Vater irgendwas damit zu tun hatte! Stell dir vor, am Ende hat er sogar ein Alibi!"

„Das kling ja fast, als wüsstest du –"

„Ich weiß nichts!", brüllte Draco, trat Black kurzerhand gegen die Kniescheibe, was den aber nicht ansatzweise zu stören schien. Allerdings zischte er doch auf, als Draco das wiederholte.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was das da bedeutet!" Black deutete auf das Dunkle Mal. „Für mich auch! Was glaubst du, wird man schreiben? Black wieder auf freiem Fuß und sofort steigende Aktivitäten schwarzer Magier. Kommt gut, was? Vor allem, wo so viele Ausländer hier sind. Bald weiß jede Regierung in der magischen Welt davon Bescheid und dann heißt es demnächst Voldemort –" Draco zuckte zusammen. „– sei zurückgekehrt! Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Harrys Narbe wieder schmerzt…"

Draco versuchte noch einmal sich loszumachen, aber Black schien ihn nur noch fester zu packen. Morgen würde er blaue Flecke bekommen, sollte er überhaupt überleben. „Fein. Anscheinend hab ich ja daran Schuld, was?"

Perplex blinzelte Black, bevor er verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. „Was? Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?"

„So, wie du mit mir redest, kann ich gar nichts anderes denken!", fauchte Draco. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und geh die berühmte Narbe deines fast genauso berühmten Patenkindes tätscheln! Ich bin dir ja scheißegal! Lass den Jungen ganz allein, egal ob bei Potter ein Haufen Erwachsener hockt. Unverantwortlicher Bastard!"

„Achte auf deine Worte."

Draco schlug mit der freien Hand mit voller Wucht gegen Blacks Brustkorb.

„Und deine Hände!"

Draco zog das Bein an, fand sich aber fast sofort in einer innigen Umarmung wieder und erstarrte augenblicklich.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, glaub mir, Draco", wisperte Black, sein Atem war widerlich heiß an Dracos Ohr. „Aber ich mach mir mehr Sorgen, dass aus dir genauso etwas wird wie… aus deinem Vater. Tu mir das nicht an, ja?" Dracos Arme baumelten ziemlich leblos neben ihm her, als Black ihn förmlich erdrückte und fast hochhob. „Ich weiß, dass du dich einsam fühlst und das macht dich angreifbar für diese Leute. Ich hab dich –"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist tot!", zischte Draco und strampelte sich frei. „Fang an in der Gegenwart zu leben, Black!"

Sirius stockte einen Moment, fasste Draco wieder am Arm und schleppte ihn entschlossen hinter sich her. „Du gehst jetzt schlafen, bevor ich ein paar Worte mit deiner Mutter reden werde. Harrys Bett ist groß genug für euch beide."

„Was?!", fiepte Draco.

„Oh, hat dein Freund da was gegen?", entgegnete Black merkwürdig schnippisch. „Sei kein Mädchen, Draco. In meiner geliebten Vergangenheit habt ihr ständig miteinander geschmust wie kleine Kniesel."

Draco würgte, seine Zunge fast so weit draußen, wie die Schlange, die aus dem Mund des grünen Totenkopfes kroch.


	20. Ron’s Rüschending fürs Tanzding

**Kapitel 20: Ron's Rüschending fürs Tanzding**

„Den zieh ich nicht an", maulte Ronald, musterte das kastanienbraune Rüschendings von jeder Seite und wurde mit jedem neuerlichen Lachanfall von Draco röter. Eher gesagt nur seine Ohren, was zwar bescheuert aussah, aber wenigstens von dem Rüschendings ablenken würde.

Black hatte Narzissa so lange bearbeitet, bis die zugestimmt hatte Draco – gegen seinen Willen übrigens – über die Ferien bei Black wohnen zu lassen. Das Schrecklichste war die Gesellschaft von Potter, Wiesel und Hamster. Wiesel sauste durch die Gegend, als hätte er nie wieder die Gelegenheit einen Pool zu benutzen und Hamster plusterte in der Hauseigenen Bibliothek die Backen auf, bevor sie die viel zu langen Vorderzähne in dicken Wälzer vergrub.

Blacks Haus war schon cool.

Alle außer Potter fanden das. Dracos Erzfeind benahm sich als einziger, als wäre er nur zu Gast. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur genauso genervt, wie Draco, dass er den Sommer in dieser Gesellschaft verbringen musste.

„Harry, halt mal still…", murmelte Black mit Stecknadeln zwischen den Lippen. Potter hatte er auf einen Schemel im Wohnzimmer platziert und machte sich daran dessen Festumhang aus smaragdgrünem Samt auszubessern.

„Wozu brauchen wir überhaupt einen Festumhang?", fragte Ronald. Browny auf seiner Schulter knabberte an seinem roten Ohr herum, als er sich auf das knallrote Sofa neben Draco setzte, der ein Stückchen wegrutschte, an Granger knallte und wieder zu Ronald rutschte. Potter quietschte auf, als Black ihn wohl mit der Nadel piekte.

„Keine Ahnung…", murmelte Black. „Aber ist doch cool. Wenn ihr einen Ball habt, dann kann Harry Cho fragen, ob… Au!" Potter hatte seinem Paten kurzerhand den Ellenbogen auf den Scheitel gerammt. Black ignorierte das. „Wir hatten da nur den Abschlussball. Ich hab Dorcas Meadowes gefragt. Ihr findet irgendwo auf den Ländereien einen Baum, da hat sie _DM + SB_ eingebrannt."

„Ach, so!", rief Ronald aus und schaute zu Draco. „Und alle dachten, Malfoy wäre das gewesen…" Hamster schnaubte. „Ja, und Hermine meinte, jemand hätte Malfoy ärgern wollen. Ich habe…" Hamster schnaubte erneut und Ronald hielt schmollend die Klappe.

„Damit wir den Baum nicht fällen müssen, werde ich Draco einfach heiraten, sobald er alt genug ist", sagte Black grinsend. Hamster begann zu kichern und zeigte dabei die wirklich, wirklich großen Vorderzähne. Ronald streichelte Browny. Potter brachte Draco mit seinen Avada Kedavra-Augen um. „So ein Bäumchen braucht jedes Pärchen."

„Wie lange warst du mit Dorcas zusammen, Sirius?", wollte der Hamster wissen.

Potter wäre fast vom Schemel gesprungen, als Black ihn wieder mit einer Nadel erwischte.

„Ähm, gar nicht", zerstörte Black Grangers romantische Mädchenphantasien. „Sie wollte, ich brauchte nur ein Mädchen für den Abschlussball. Wehe du machst sowas mal, Draco."

„Was?! Wieso denn ich?", schnaubte Draco, der plötzlich von allen angestarrt wurde.

„Fertig, Harry. Hüpf mal runter", ignorierte Black ihn einfach und hob Harry richtig vom Schemel. „Hier." Er klatschte ihm ein Buch auf den Kopf. „Jetzt lauf auf und ab."

„Vergiss nicht die Hüften zu schwingen, Potter!", rief Draco gehässig.

Potter warf ihm wieder einen zornigen Blick zu, aber er konnte gar nichts machen, solange Black in der Nähe war und der fand das niedlich, wenn Draco sein Patenkind ein bisschen neckte. Solange er es nicht übertrieb war also alles in Ordnung.

„Harry, du gehst wie deine Mutter in ihrem Abschlusskleid", seufzte Black resignierend. „Mit den Schuhen ist sie die ganze Zeit umgeknickt. Dein Vater hatte keine Zeit Punch zu trinken. Musste die ganze Zeit auf sie aufpassen."

„Ich gehe nicht wie meine Mutter!", rechtfertigte Harry sich, obwohl er es ja gar nicht wissen konnte.

„Draco, komm her", verlangte Black. Er packte Draco am Arm, als der nicht aufstehen wollte. „Mann, deiner ist so schwarz… Soll ich dir ein paar Effekte draufzaubern?" Er half Draco in den schwarz-glänzenden Festumhang und ordnete den Faltenwurf, während Potter sofort aufhörte gehen zu üben. Ronald gluckste bei dem Anblick, aber dann sollte er mal warten, bis er in seinem Rüschendings rumlaufen musste.

„Nein, danke", brummte Draco. Black erwürgte ihn fast, als er ihm die weiße Fliege band.

„Jetzt sieht er aus wie ein Priester", meinte Potter, das Buch fest an sich drückend. Langsam stellten seine plattgedrückten Haare sich wieder auf.

„Ein was?", fragte Draco gleichzeitig mit Black, während Hamster wieder kicherte und Ronald sich am Kopf kratzte.

„So ein… Mann in der Kirche", sagte Potter. Draco verstand immer noch nicht, aber Black machte einmal „Ah, jaah…" und zupfte an Dracos Hemdärmeln herum, damit die ordentlich lagen.

„Wenn du nicht mehr wächst dürfte das gehen", sagte Black und hob Draco auch wieder herunter. „Jetzt zeig uns wie ein Malfoy geht, Draco!" Etwas zu fest klopfte Black Draco auf den Rücken und warf den so fast um. Draco stolperte nach vorne, verhedderte sich in seinem Umhang und knallte gegen Potter, der hastig das Buch hochhielt, als müsste er es retten.

Jetzt lachte auch Ronald und das Hamsterkichern ging so beinahe unter.

„Ähm, ja. Du gehst genau wie dein Vater, Draco", seufzte Black.

Draco funkelte ihn wütend an, vergrub die Fingernägel tief in Potters Schultern und schupste den dann weg, um wie Graf Dracula persönlich seinen Umhang herumzuwirbeln, die Falten so perfekt auswarf und einen Gang hinlegte, als wäre er das Topmodel auf den Laufstegen Mailands. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy. Er hatte das von klein auf gelernt um auf Partys vorgeführt werden zu können.

„Ah! Jetzt gehst du wie deine Mutter, Draco. Wunderbar… Harry, so musst du gehen", sagte Black stolz.

„Wie Malfoys Mutter?", fragte Potter verwirrt.

„Wie ein Black!", schnaubte der Stammhalter, legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und zupfte dabei fahrig an der Robe herum.

„Ich bin kein Black!", regte Potter sich auf. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass er das Bedürfnis unterdrückte ebenfalls so mit seinem Umhang zu prahlen, es zumindest zu versuchen.

„Doch, ein Viertel", sagte Black besserwisserisch. „Wir sind alle irgendwie miteinander verwandt. Außer Hermine." Entschuldigend lächelte er das einzige Mädchen an. „Also alles ein Familientreffen hier."

„Ron und ich sind verwandt?", fragte Harry geschockt.

Black winkte ab. „Um extrem viele Ecken."

Potter öffnete den Mund.

„Die Cousine deiner Großmutter ist Ronalds Großmutter", sagte Draco, nicht sehr stolz auf sowas in der Familie. „Hat Weasley geheiratet und ist deswegen jetzt ein… hübsches Brandloch."

„Als ob es uns wichtig wäre in eurem Stammbaum zu sein, Malfoy", schnaubte Ronald.

„Oh, Mollys Mutter war auch eine Black. Meine Tante", sagte Black und grinste. „Du kannst uns nicht entkommen, Ron."

Browny quietschte vergnügt, bevor die Ratte in Ronalds Hemdkragen verschwand und ihn so sehr kitzelte, dass er sich zum Glück eine Antwort verkniff.

„Das ist mir zu kompliziert", sagte Potter. „Malfoy bleibt einfach Malfoy. Ron bleibt Ron und Hermine eben Hermine."

„Musstest du alle aufzählen, Potter?", beschwerte Draco sich, während Black versuchte Ronald in sein Rüschendings zu kriegen. „Außer Black? Was hast du nur gegen deinen liebenswürdigen Paten?"

„Ein bisschen an Geschmacksverirrung scheint er zu leiden, wenn er dich mag", sagte Potter genervt.

„Aua…" Draco presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Mein Herz! Du hast es herausgerissen und spielst Quidditch damit."

„Tja, wenigstens _gutes _Quidditch", gab Potter zurück.

„Jungs, nicht streiten!", kam es von Black. „Wir haben uns alle lieb, verstanden?"

„Mich würde immer noch interessieren, warum ich ein Kleid tragen muss", kam es fiepend von Ronald. „Wieso Rüschen?"

„Ich mach die dir weg", beruhigte Black ihn. „Obwohl ich das cool finde. Extravagant."

Mit verschränkten Armen und aufbauschendem Umhang drehte Draco sich herum und starrte die Wand an, damit er nicht schon wieder in unpassend lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Sogar Potter musste sich umdrehen, damit er nicht lachte. Wie der Hamster jetzt nicht kichern konnte, verstand wohl keiner im Raum. Nachher fand sie das sexy.

„Nein, ich meine… Percy macht doch ständig so Anspielungen, dass sie irgendwas organisieren müssten."

„Ich dachte, er gibt nur an, Ronald?", sagte der Hamster mit erhobener Augenbraue. Draco war der festen Annahme, dass sie einfach nur eine hatte. Das gab es! Granger war eben das beste Beispiel dafür.

„Jaah, vielleicht doch nicht", sagte Ronald. Als Draco sich wieder umdrehte, saß er ohne das Rüschendings immer noch nur in Hemd und Hose auf dem Sofa und verschränkte mit hochroten Ohren die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber warum müssen wir tanzen?"

„Tanzen?", quietschte Potter und fuhr herum. „Wer hat was von tanzen gesagt?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Festumhang gleich Fest, Fest gleich Musik, Musik gleich rhythmische Bewegungen."

„Mit Mädchen?", hauchte Potter in Blacks Richtung. „Auf rhythmische Bewegungen mit Mädchen kann ich verzichten!" Der Älteste im Raum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, kriegte sich auch erst gefühlte Stunden später wieder ein und räusperte sich.

„Äh…" Kurz schaute Black zu Draco, der aber lieber demonstrativ an seinem Umhang herumfummelte. „Na ja, früher mussten wir mit Mädchen zum Abschlussball. Aber wenn du einen Jungen magst, Harry, dann –"

„Hilfe, nein!", empörte Potter sich. „Ich kann auch gar nicht tanzen."

„Oh, kein Problem. Die Vorteile einer snobistischen, reinblütigen Erziehung: Ich kann tanzen", sagte Black, streckte Hamster die Hand hin und zog sie hoch. „So. Und schön dicht." Hamster quietschte auf, als Black sie ruckartig dicht an sich zog, was auch noch dämlich aussah, weil sie gut zwei Köpfe kleiner war. „Kannst du tanzen, Liebes?"

„Sch-Schon", presste sie hervor.

„Okay, dann los. Eins, zwei, drei…"

Draco gähnte herzhaft, während er mit ansehen durfte, wie Hamster mit hochrotem Kopf durch die Gegend gewirbelt wurde. Jeder konnte tanzen. Black besser als das Schlammblut, aber der war das offensichtlich auch verdammt peinlich. Merlin, nachher verliebte die sich jetzt unsterblich in Black! Buäh!

„Okay, Harry. Abklatschen", sagte Black und nickte Potter zu sich her, der etwas unbeholfen Draco das Buch in die Hände drückte, bevor er dem Hamster eine Hand auf die Hüfte legte und die andere auf die Schulter. „Hermine, du solltest führen. Wenn Harry nach James kommt, dann hast du gleich platte Füße."

„Hat sie doch ohnehin schon", murmelte Draco und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von Ron, was Draco erwiderte.

„Oh, entschuldigt. Ron…" Black zog das Wiesel hoch und schob ihn auf den kleineren Draco zu. „Hände auf Dracos Hüfte und dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

„Was?!" Schockiert und merkwürdigerweise mit Ronald einer Meinung starrte Draco Black an. „Ich tanze nicht mit dem!"

„Ich auch nicht!"

„Aber Draco kann tanzen. Er hat es gelernt und wird es dir beibringen, damit du dich im Notfall nicht blamierst", sagte Black und grinste Draco an. „Komm schon. Bisher habt ihr euch so gut verstanden. Rot… Weiß… Lalala…" Sich um sich selbst drehend huschte Black zu Harmony und versuchte die beiden dazu zukriegen näher aneinander zu rücken, was auch nicht so schwer war, wie Draco dazu zu bekommen sich von Ronald Weasley betatschen zu lassen.

„Ich hasse rote Haare", grummelte Draco, als Black ihn in Ronalds Arme schob. Widerwillig fasste er Weasley an der Hand und ließ sich augenblicklich auf den Fuß treten. „Au!"

„Das hast du über Homos auch mal gesagt", meinte Black, bevor er wieder eine Melodie zu summen begann.

„Merlin…", schnaubte Draco, reckte das Kinn und starrte Ronald verächtlich an. „Du führst, Wiesel. Los."

„Ich… Was?! Ich führe nicht! Führ doch selbst", gab er zurück.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Black?! Wiesel hat mir an den Hintern gefasst. Ist das normal?", rief er ganz unschuldig.

„Was?!" Sofort hörte Black auf irgendwas zu summen und raste zwischen Draco und Ronald, rammte den Rotschopf zur Seite, sodass der auf der Couch landete. „Pass auf deine Pfoten auf, Ronald, oder ich kleb sie dir an den Kopf!"

Draco grinste süffisant und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Harry immer noch versuchte Grangers Füße platter zu kriegen, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

„Ich hab Malfoys Hintern nicht angefasst! Nur seine Hüfte! Nur die Hüfte!", quiekte Ron, bekam schon wieder Gesellschaft von Browny und nahm die Ratte in die Hand, um sie wie einen Stressball zu kneten.

„Das will ich für dich hoffen", knurrte Black, fasste Draco an den Schultern und musterte ihn genauestens. „Möchtest du ein Eis?" Draco nickte mit einem unschuldigen, dennoch verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich besorg dir eins. Raus aus dem Umhang, ja?" Black verwuschelte Draco die Haare und verschwand in der Küche.

„Du mieser, kleiner…"

„Halt's Maul, Wiesel. Das hält uns wenigstens davon ab zu tanzen", sagte Draco und ließ sich ans andere Ende des Sofas fallen, um Potter zu beobachten. Fies grinsend schaute er zu Ronald. „Ach, sind die nicht ein süßes Pärchen?"

Ronald knurrte und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hier hast du dein Eis", sagte Black, als er wieder kam und reichte Draco strahlend ein Wassereis am Stil, wo der genüsslich dran zu lutschen begann, worauf Black merkwürdig rosa um die Nase wurde. „Hast du Durst?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wunderbar… Ich hab das extra aus Strangways geholt. Ist nicht das im Becher, aber alles kannst du auch nicht haben." Damit wandte er sich wieder Potter und Granger zu, um zu demonstrieren, wie man den Umhang bei der Drehung schön mitschwingen lassen konnte.

„Boah, geht's noch, Malfoy?", schnaubte das Wiesel ihn von der Seite an.

Extra langsam zog Draco sich das Eis aus dem Mund, leckte sich über die Lippen und musterte Ronald verächtlich. „Ich hab mir das hier auch nicht ausgesucht. Für mich ist das genauso schwer, wie für euch, aber wir möchten Black doch nicht traurig machen." Er grinste fies und steckte sich das Eis wieder in den Mund, wobei er Black süßlich lächelnd winkte, was Ronald fast genauso in den Wahnsinn trieb wie Potter, der prompt auf Grangers Plattfuß trat.

„Na, na, na, Harry! Nicht so stürmisch. Möchtest du lieber mit Draco?", fragte Black. Potters Augen verwandelten sich in extrem große, glubschige Krötenaugen, wie die Farbe… Dracos Zunge blieb ihm am Eis kleben. Bevor er sie lösen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Black öffnete fröhlich grinsend, aber das verging ihm bald, als der lüsterne Professor aus Hogwarts gekommen war um Draco zu verfolgen. Remus Lupin trug seinen schäbigen, verbeulten Koffer vor sich her und sah müder aus, als jemals zu vor. Was bei ihm schon was heißen wollte.

„Remus? Warum bist du… hier?" Black starrte wie gebannt auf den Koffer und dann seinen alten Schulfreund an.

„Ich wurde entlassen…", seufzte Lupin nur.


	21. Von Alkohol und Frisbees

**Kapitel 21: Von Alkohol und Frisbees**

„Du stehst auf meinem Fuß, Harry!"

„Tschuldige…"

„Wo ist meine Ratte?"

„Bei Malfoy!"

„Seid doch mal still, ich hör gar nichts…"

Belustigt beobachtete Draco wie sich das Heldentrio auf seine neueste Aufgabe stürzte: an der Küchentür lauschen, was Lupin veranlasst hatte, hier so plötzlich aufzutauchen. Draco schob es auf den, wie sein Vater immer behauptete, Fluch. Jedes Jahr ein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Browny auf seiner Schulter quietschte aufgeregt. Dämliche Ratte…

Dieses Mäuschen-Spiel brachten die drei schon eine gute Stunde. Draco streichelte Weasleys Ratte und beobachtete vom Treppenabsatz das Theater, welches Black und der lüsterne Ex-Professor bestimmt schon längst mitbekommen haben. Allerdings ließ Black sich davon nichts anmerken, als er aus der Küche kam und prompt Potter und Ronald umwarf, den Hamster geradeso eben auffangen konnte.

„Hoppla! So…" Blacks Grinsen dem Hamster gegenüber ließ Draco mit den Augen rollen und er versuchte sich auf das Gehaspel der beiden Jungs zu konzentrieren, die versuchten sich zu rechtfertigen. „Remus ist ein bisschen fertig mit den Nerven. Fragt ihn morgen ruhig, aber jetzt ab ins Bett mit euch."

„Aber…"

„Ich weiß, es ist interessant, ich weiß, ihr wollt es jetzt wissen, aber nehmt etwas Rücksicht auf Remus. Außerdem ist es spät", wiederholte Black sich indirekt nur.

„Professor Lupin bleibt hier?", fragte Potter mit großen Augen, biss sich gespannt auf die Unterlippe.

Black nickte. „Ich setz meinen Freund doch nicht vor die Tür." Damit schob er alle drei die Treppe hoch. Draco rückte zur Seite, erschauderte, als Blacks Bein seine Schulter streifte und richtete sich ächzend auf. Browny krabbelte auf seine Schulter, als er sich streckte, blieb auch dort sitzen, als er kurzerhand in die Küche marschierte, wo der ehemalige Professor am Tisch saß und den Kopf hängen ließ. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis er bemerkt wurde und prompt setzte Lupin sein lüsternes Lächeln auf.

„Draco, du hier?"

„Sie hier?" Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen musterte Draco den kränklichen Mann. Wahrscheinlich war aufgeflogen, dass der ständig seine Schüler angebaggert hatte.

„Mhm…" Lupin drehte seine Teetasse zwischen den Fingern. Mehr als mitleiderregend sah er schon aus, aber Draco interessierte das jetzt nicht wirklich. Der würde noch genug Beileid zugesprochen bekommen.

„Narzissa hat mich gezwungen meinen Cousin zu besuchen", meinte Draco. „Vater findet genauso wenig Gefallen daran, dass ich hier bin, wie ich."

Lupin seufzte. „Lass das nicht Sirius hören. Er hat dich sehr gern."

Draco unterdrückte ein Schütteln. Der widerliche Bastard von Black konnte sich seine Zuneigung sonst wohin stecken, aber nicht in die Nähe von Draco.

„Du kannst ihn immer noch nicht leiden?" Anscheinend wollte Lupin ein bisschen Ablenkung von seinem Job-Trauma.

„Er redet zu viel", antwortete Draco, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Schüttete Lupin da gerade Alkohol in seinen Tee? Mist, der würde in ein paar Minuten völlig besoffen sein und sich des Nachts zu Draco ins Bett schleichen… Plötzlich war Draco froh, dass er bei Potter im Zimmer schlafen musste.

„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, soweit ich weiß", gab Lupin lächelnd zurück.

„Was soll das heißen? Ich rede nicht viel…", behauptete Draco. „Mit Black erst Recht nicht…"

„Vielleicht solltest du da noch einmal drüber nachdenken. Sirius ist ein guter Freund. Du musst nur die Augen aufmachen, dann merkst du schon, dass er dich ganz anders als zum Beispiel Harry behandelt", sagte Lupin weiter lächelnd. „Ich denke nicht, dass er bei dir viel auf dein Alter gibt… Ob das gut ist, ist eine ganz andere Sache."

Dracos rechter Mundwinkel hob sich ganz leicht an. Mmh, das musste er ausnutzen.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn aber gar nicht erst auf die Idee bringen darüber nachzudenken."

Mist, verdammter…

„Möchtest du eine heiße Schokolade?"

Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wann hatte Professor… Ex-Professor Lupin ihm einen Kakao gemacht? „Jaah…" Draco setzte sich gegenüber hin und musterte die Tasse. „Was ist das?", fragte er, als er daran geschnuppert hatte.

„Oh, ein Geheimrezept meiner Großmutter", sagte Lupin lächelnd. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Schlimmer als mein letzter Schrumpftrank kann es nicht geworden sein."

Draco zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sehr motivierende Äußerung, aber der Kerl schaute ihn so erwartungsvoll aus den matten, blauen Augen an, da bekam jetzt sogar Draco etwas Mitleid. Also trank er schnell einen Schluck und ehrlich gesagt, schmeckte es gar nicht so schlecht. Irgendwoher kannte er den Geschmack auch. Draco leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Sind das deine Briefe?", fragte Lupin und deutete auf die Pinnwand Blacks. Draco nickte. „Du schreibst nicht gerne, oder nur nicht an Sirius?"

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Hm…" Lupin zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Draco trank noch einen Schluck. „Harrys Zeugnis hängt dort am Kühlschrank… Sirius scheint richtig stolz zu sein."

„Mhm…" Aber ob man darauf stolz sein konnte?

„Wie machen das deine Eltern?", wollte Lupin – war das Lächeln festgetackert? – wissen.

Draco genehmigte sich noch einen großen Schluck. „Zeugnisse kommen zu den Schuldokumenten. Ablage 24. Da hab ich ein eigenes Fach."

„Oh…", machte Lupin.

„Vater war sehr stolz auf mein Zeugnis, aber er kann es nicht so richtig zeigen. Er meint, es war eine gute Idee Wahrsagen und Magische Geschöpfe gegen Arithmantik und Alte Runen zu tauschen. Die Hausaufgaben sind in etwa doppelt so lang, aber im Grunde ist es nur Schreibarbeit. Man darf sich nicht darauf fixieren, dass es so kompliziert ist. Einfach machen, nicht denken." Draco schlürfte den letzten Rest seines Kakaos. „'S ist nur noch so 'n Bisschen, dann hab ich Granger eingeholt. Sie is' gar nich' so gut. Alles, was sie tut, is' auswendig lernen. Ich mein, Sie seh'n doch wie sie ihre Ferien verbringt. Die Zähne haut sie immer in die armen Bücher. Vater würde mir dafür eins mit seinem Stock überzieh'n. Das erhöht übrigens das Denkvermögen. Daran sieht man, wie oft er das schon bei mir gemacht hat." Draco entfuhr ein Hicksen. „Tschuldigung…"

Lupin schloss in einer verständnisvollen Geste die Augen. „Ist –"

„Moony… Hast du Draco betrunken gemacht?" Black betrat gerade wieder die Küche und griff sich Dracos Tasse wo er dran schnupperte. „Moony!" Geschockt starrte er seinen alten Freund an, der jetzt an seinem Getränk roch.

„Oh…" Lupin schluckte unauffällig. „Die hab ich wohl verwechselt… Entschuldige, ich bin noch etwas durch den Wind."

„Verständlich…" Black seufzte und ließ sich neben Draco fallen. „Und jetzt? Was macht man mit betrunkenen Jugendlichen?"

„Sie nicht in die Nähe von Tischen lassen", sagte Lupin. Anscheinend ein Insider, denn Black fing zu lachen an. „Entschuldige, Tatze. Bringt Narzissa dich jetzt um?"

„Lucius. Wenn er zufällig hereinschneien würde…" Black fasste Draco am Kinn und musterte das gerötete Gesicht. Zur Abwechslung stand dieses Mal nicht pure Aversion in den grauen Augen geschrieben, aber durch den matten Glanz konnte man auch sonst keine Emotion erkennen. „Geht wohl noch. Ich bring ihn ins Bett und tue mir morgen das Gemecker über seine Kopfschmerzen an."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Sirius."

„Waah!" Draco quiekte auf, als Black ihn kurzerhand über seine Schulter schwang und so ins Bett brachte.

* * *

Sirius hatte einen wunderschönen großen Garten. Genau richtig um mit einem Hund zu spielen. Was Malfoy auch ausnutzte. Einige Meter von Harry, Ron und Hermine spielte der blonde Slytherin Fang's Frisbee mit „Killer". Professor Lupin saß neben der Hintertür auf einer Bank und schrieb einen meterlangen Brief.

„Deswegen war er immer krank. Ich hätte wenigstens damit gerechnet, dass ihr es mitbekommt, als wir das Kapitel im Unterricht hatten", endete Hermine ihre gar nicht so absurde Vermutung, Remus Lupin sei ein Werwolf.

Harry beobachtete seinen Lieblingslehrer aus den Augenwinkeln. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er ihn ansprechen wollen, sich aber nicht so wirklich getraut. Professor Lupin schien so bedrückt, Malfoy plapperte außerdem die ganze Zeit von seinen Kopfschmerzen und Sirius versuchte seine Draco-Sucht zu stillen…

„Das war bei Snape im Unterricht!", warf Ron empört ein und übertönte damit sogar ein „Braver Hund, Killer, ja, braver Hund…"

„Snape steht also für ‚nicht aufpassen'? Das werde ich mir notieren müssen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Versuch doch mal bei ihm aufzupassen. Oh, ich vergaß! Miss Superschlau kann das alles ja von vorneherein und muss deswegen gar nicht aufpassen!" Ron quiekte zusätzlich auf, als Browny ihm in den Hemdkragen flutschte. Wild wedelte er mit den Armen herum, was Harry hochschrecken ließ. Ihm tat Professor Lupin Leid. Das jemand so fies sein konnte brühwarm weiterzureichen, dass ein Werwolf sie unterrichtete. Wo war denn das Problem?

„Du verbringst wohl zu viel Zeit mit Malfoy, Ronald", schnaubte Hermine.

Prompt fixierte Harry Malfoy und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Nicht, weil er eifersüchtig darauf war, dass Sirius den Blödmann gerade niederriss und ihm das Gesicht abschleckte, sondern weil er fest davon ausging, den Schuldigen für Lupins Rauswurf zu haben. Malfoy hasste Lupin und benahm sich immer äußerst angespannt in dessen Gegenwart. Wahrscheinlich weil er Angst vor dem Wolf hatte, jetzt Angst vor der Rache des Wolfes.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wetten Malfoy hat Professor Lupin angeschwärzt?", hauchte Harry. Ron klappte der Mund auf, als hätte es auch bei ihm gerade Klick gemacht und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Wieso nicht?" Die Blicke fixierten sich auf Malfoy, der Sirius in Hundeform zwischen den Beinen sitzen hatte und dem grinsend das Fell kraulte. „So wie Malfoy sich Professor Lupin gegenüber benimmt wäre das durchaus möglich. Außerdem ist sein Vater sicher immer noch in der Lage jemanden rauswerfen zu lassen. Erinnert ihr euch an Hagrid?"

„Glaubst du ernsthaft Malfoy hat gemerkt, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Hermine kam seiner Antwort zuvor.

„Natürlich wird er das gemerkt haben. Er ist nicht dumm…"

„Oh, willst du damit sagen, wir seien dumm, nur weil wir nicht darauf gekommen sind?" Hermine blieb Ron eine Antwort schuldig und kraulte wieder Krummbein zwischen den Ohren, worauf Ron demonstrativ Browny in die Luft warf. So viel Spaß wie Sirius und Malfoy schienen sie beim Kuscheln aber nicht zu haben. Harry würgte, als er das beobachten musste.

„Also war's Malfoy…", murmelte er.

„Harry, das ist Unsinn", seufzte Hermine.

„Was? Wieso denn jetzt? Du hast selber gesagt, dass er das mit dem Werwolf gewusst haben muss", gab Harry zurück. Wo war Hedwig? Er wollte auch etwas zum Schmusen haben.

„Was nicht sofort heißen muss, dass er zu seinem Vater rennt, damit der Professor Lupin rauswerfen lässt."

„Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist höher, als dass er es nicht tun würde."

„Er hatte wahrscheinlich genug anderes im Kopf…"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Die Sache mit Krätze."

„Das ist ewig her. Da ist er längst drüber weg und er musste doch irgendwas Fieses machen."

„Er kann doch ganz in Ordnung sein."

Ron stand schnaufend auf. „Darf ich auch mal was sagen?", knurrte er, während seine Ohren rot anliefen.

Harry drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk. „Klar." Abwartend schaute er mit Hermine hoch zu dem Rotschopf mit der Ratte in der Hand.

Ron verzog die Mundwinkel und stapfte einfach wütend davon um sich neben Lupin zu pflanzen, der lächelnd hochschaute, bevor er zu plappern anfing. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und ließ sich noch einen ärgerlichen Blick von Ron schenken, bevor er Krummbein zu sich locken wollte.

„Harry, lass das!" Hermine umklammerte ihren Kater fest. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig auf Malfoy." Mit dem Kinn deutete sie auf den Jungen, der gerade schon wieder die Wange abgeschleckt bekam. „Sirius liebt dich doch. Malfoy liebt er eben auf eine andere Art und Weise."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Blitzschnell starrte er Malfoy und den Hund an und schüttelte sich hastig.

„Oh, Harry! Es ist doch nur Malfoy. Er wird schon nicht mit euch Weihnachten feiern."

Fest presste Harry die Kiefer aufeinander. „Warum sucht er sich nicht einen eigenen Paten?", knurrte er. „Malfoy hat doch Familie. Was muss er mir meine wegnehmen?"

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm, worauf Harry Ron schnauben hörte, was wohl wiederum Lupin verunsicherte. „Macht er doch gar nicht. Eifersucht ist der Anfang vom Ende. Fang gar nicht erst damit an, ja?" Sie wartete wohl einen Moment auf eine Antwort. „Die Entscheidung Harry oder Draco wird für Sirius immer gleich ausfallen. Nämlich für dich. Aber wenn du ihn vor eine Art Wahl stellen wirst, dann findet er das natürlich nicht schön. Daran würde ich immer denken."

Harry seufzte angestrengt und nickte knapp, bevor er beobachtete, wie Malfoy Sirius das Frisbee auf den Kopf schlug, damit er aufhörte ihn abzuschlecken.


	22. Von Flirtversuchen und Zurückweisungen

**Kapitel 22: Von Flirtversuchen und Zurückweisungen**

„Dann hat er sich bei Black eingenistet und war sogar zu deprimiert, um mich anzugraben", endete Draco seine Erzählung über den plötzlichen Besuch in den Ferien. Der Zug ratterte um eine Kurve, worauf Draco sich an der Wand festhalten musste, um nicht gegen Cedric zu knallen. Als Vertrauensschüler patroulierte der gerade durch den Hogwarts-Express, hatte irgendwann Draco aufgegabelt, als der sich mit der Hexe vom Servierwagen über die Qualität der Kesselkuchen… ausgetauscht hatte, und weil Goyle deprimiert – seine Kröte war von seinem kleinen Bruder an die Wand geworfen worden, was sie nicht überlebt hatte – und Crabbe am Schnarchen war, gesellte Draco sich zu dem Hufflepuff-Sechstklässler.

„Angraben?" Cedric hob eine Augenbraue und legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter, als der doch drohte umzufallen. „Professor Lupin?"

„Professor ist er nicht mehr!", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Schade, ich hab ihn gemocht…" Cedric ignorierte Dracos Schadenfreude einfach und zog ihn neben sich her. „Also alles wie jedes Jahr… Weißt du irgendwas Genaueres?"

Draco nickte gewichtig. „Anscheinend war er ein Werwolf!"

Abrupt blieb Cedric stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Eins und eins setzten sich zusammen und er nickte verstehend.

„Hätte man merken können, so wie er immer aussah… Und dann war er ständig krank", sagte Draco schulterzuckend. „Aber woher die Information kam, weiß ich nicht. Vater hätte es mir sagen können, wenn er noch im Schulrat sitzen würde…"

„Vielleicht gab es jemanden, der ihn nicht leiden konnte", schlug Cedric vor, anscheinend war er wirklich traurig über Lupins Abgang. Draco verzog deswegen die Mundwinkel. „Professor Snape hat –"

„Das würde er nie tun!", schnaubte Draco dazwischen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen ein Fenster. „Soweit ich weiß, hat er Lupin sogar den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut!"

„Aber Professor Snape will seit Jahren den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Cedric, stellte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und lächelte Draco an, was der aber nicht erwiderte.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du da genauso verblendet bist, wie alle anderen…", presste er hervor und musterte den Anderen abschätzig.

„Bin ich doch gar nicht, Draco", sagte Cedric hastig, die Wangen leicht rosa werdend. „Ich… Ach, ich weiß doch, dass du ihn magst, aber wenn es etwas Internes gewesen wäre, dann könnte man wenigstens ausschließen, dass es im engeren Zusammenhang mit dem Auftauchen des Dunklen Mals steht."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Was? Wieso sollte das irgendwie zusammen hängen? Wir kriegen seit Jahren immer einen neuen Prof für Verteidigung."

„Na ja…" Cedric drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk. „Man schwärzt Professor Lupin an, die Stelle wird frei, die schmuggeln einen von ihnen rein und bringen so Harry Potter zu du-weißt-schon-wem."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen, damit ich nicht mehr sauer bin?"

Cedric blinzelte ein paar Mal ungläubig und lächelte dann. „Entschuldige, ich hab so einen Verschwörungsroman gelesen. Scheint Auswirkungen zu haben."

Kleine Sternchen funkelten in Dracos Augen auf. „Du liest? Freiwillig?" Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, als Cedric nickte. „Oh, umringt von all diesen stupiden Machos ist mir fast entfallen wie toll du…" Draco räusperte sich und stellte sich gerade hin. „Du bist ganz in Ordnung, Ced. Aber du machst deinen Job nicht richtig. Patroulieren!"

Schmunzelnd setzte Cedric sich wieder in Bewegung, fasste aber nach Dracos Schulter und zog ihn hinter sich her. Die Hand nahm er auch nicht weg. Draco lächelte und wollte etwas näher rücken, aber Cedric wagte es tatsächlich den geringen Abstand beizubehalten! Fast wäre Draco der Mund aufgeklappt, wenn er nicht extrem darauf bedacht wäre, sich nicht zu blamieren.

„Was?", fragte er deshalb.

„Hm?", machte Cedric unschuldig.

„Sag mir, was du hast."

„Ein bisschen Hunger… Sind die Kesselkuchen wirklich so schlecht?" Cedric fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare.

Leise murrend verdrehte Draco die Augen, nutzte die nächste Kurve und stolperte übertrieben offensichtlich. „Oh!", machte er und klammerte sich an Cedric fest in der sicheren Annahme aufgefangen zu werden, was hundertprozentig geklappt hätte, wenn nicht die Abteiltür hinter dem Hufflepuff offen gestanden hätte. Cedric machte nur große Augen und fing wenigstens Dracos Sturz ab, als er auf dem Boden landete, den blonden Slytherin zwischen den Beinen.

„Schau mal einer an, neues Jahr, neues Glück."

„George, ich glaub, ich hab ein Déjà-Vu… Lag Malfoy mir nicht schon letztes Jahr zu Füßen?"

„Jaah… Aber sein neuer Hund kommt mir bekannt vor…"

Draco schaute hoch, die Hände neben Cedrics Gesicht abgestützt. Genau vor ihm lehnten sich die Weasley-Zwillinge von jeweils einer Seite vor, scannten Draco und schweiften kurz zu Cedric, bevor sie mädchenhaft kicherten.

„Wie niedlich…"

„Wie pädophil, Diggory."

„Malfoy, ist das für dich in Ordnung mit Chang?"

Und da war das neue Gefühl, welches Draco noch nicht wirklich identifizieren konnte, aber sein Gehirn setzte automatisch Cedrics Ablehnung mit dem Wort „Freunde" und der schwarzhaarigen Sucherin aus Ravenclaw zusammen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er unschön die Mundwinkel verzog. Es brodelte richtig in seiner Magengegend und er senkte den Blick, um Cedric dieses Feuer durch seine Augen zu übermitteln. Jetzt musste der aber etwas total Süßes sagen, damit Draco ihm nicht das Knie zwischen die Beine rammte.

„Du zerquetschst mich", hauchte Cedric mit hochroten Wangen. Anscheinend wollte er Draco schnellstmöglichst von sich herunter bekommen, wandte dabei den Blick ab und presste die schön geschwungenen Lippen fest aufeinander. Draco kam sich so noch bescheuerter vor und rappelte sich schnell hoch. Er half Cedric nicht auf und schenkte lieber den Weasleys von oben einen abschätzigen Blick, bis sein Sichtfeld von Cedrics imposanter Gestalt eingenommen wurde.

„Weasleys." Draco empfand nicht das Bedürfnis denen etwas reinzuwürgen, die waren ihm unheimlich. „Diggory." Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte kurz davor wütend zu werden aus dem Abteil.

Anscheinend kicherten die Weasleys da auch noch drüber. Draco hörte ihr Gelächter bis in den nächsten Gang, wo er mit voller Wucht die Faust gegen die Toilettentür rammte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Cedric hatte sich wahrscheinlich nach dem Finale ein bisschen zu viel genehmigt und deswegen zum Knutschen hinreißen lassen. Er wollte nur Dracos Freund sein und war dann zu nett gewesen zu sagen, dass… dass…

„Hey, Malfoy!" Uh, Potter hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Du hast das hier bei Sirius vergess'n." Die Brillenschlange lugte aus der Toilette und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, aber bei der Toiletten-Geschichte hatte Draco nicht vor es anzufassen.

„Klappe, Potter", raunte er und marschierte um die Ecke.

„Malfoy, beweg deinen Arsch wieder her", verlangte Potter, aber er war es der seinen Arsch zu Draco bewegte. „Was auch immer dich davon abhält mit deinen Gorillas in meinem Abteil aufzutauch'n wie jedes Jahr, sag's mir."

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen und ließ Potter gegen seinen Rücken knallen. „Hast du von den schlechten Kesselkuchen gegessen?"

„Die war'n nicht schlecht", behauptete Potter. „Hab nur drei gegess'n."

Draco drehte sich herum. „Lallst du?" Er musterte die wässrigen Augen und tippte Potter an, worauf der leicht ins Schwanken geriet. „Bei Salazar, bist du betrunken, Potter?"

„Gar nich'! Ich hab heut morgen nur 'n Bisschen von Remus' heißer Schokolade getrunk'n."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay, okay, ich hab die auch mit, aber die is' eben lecker!"

„Potter, Lupin schüttet ordentlich Alkohol in seinen Kakao!" Draco fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Merlin, was nur hält mich davon ab diese Situation schamlos auszunutzen?" Die Möglichkeit Chang an den Mann, beziehungsweise Potter, zu bringen? Der sonst so schüchterne Gryffindor war leicht angeheitert, weil er keinen Alkohol vertrug und somit die perfekte Möglichkeit ihn auf seinen Schwarm zu hetzen.

„Ich bring dich in dein Abteil", sagte Draco scheinheilig grinsend.

Potter blinzelte perplex. „Oh… Damit du Ron eins reinwürgen kannst?", fragte er fast hoffnungsvoll. Anscheinend musste jedes Jahr irgendwie gleich für ihn ablaufen, sonst stürzte er sich in seine Alkoholsucht.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Draco, fasste Potter am Arm und bugsierte ihn drei Abteile weiter zu den Ravenclaw-Fünftklässlerinnen. „Hey, braucht ihr noch einen Mitspieler?" Er deutete auf das Kartenspiel und dann auf Potter. Da war die blöde Chang-Schnepfe wohl auch noch froh drüber. Wie konnte sie es wagen Cedric so zu hintergehen? Dafür sollte sie ewig an Potter kleben! Der grinste ein bisschen dämlich, die Augen auf die Reflexe in dem seidigen, schwarzen Haar gerichtet, während Chang in den leuchtendgrünen Augen zu versinken schien und fast von ihrer Sitzbank floss. Igitt! Starrte er Cedric auch so an? Warum starrte Cedric ihn nicht so an? Warum kicherten die ganzen Mädchen? Gut, Potter machte das leicht angeheitert nichts aus und er setzte sich prompt neben Chang. Draco zog die Tür zu, atmete tief durch und drehte sich herum, zurückstolpernd, als man ihm den Weg versperrte.

„Auf dem Gang herumlungern…" Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mit mir, Malfoy." Kurzerhand fasste er Draco wieder an der Schulter und zog ihn neben sich den Gang entlang. „Gehen wir ein Stück und sprechen über dein plötzliches Bedürfnis mich wieder mit dem Nachnamen anzureden."

„Du hast mich grade Malfoy genannt…", murmelte Draco.

„Wie du mir, so ich dir", sagte Cedric lächelnd. „Also?"

„Also was?" Draco reckte das Kinn und starrte an die Decke.

„Reden wir?"

„Worüber?"

Cedric räusperte sich. „Ich mach mir Sorgen, wegen deiner Familie… Sicher sieht man es nicht gerne, wenn du… äh, und ich…"

Langsam zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich kenn deinen Vater nicht und kann das schlecht einschätzen. Er wirkt eben nur…" Cedric druckste leicht herum, während er nach einem Ausdruck suchte.

„Altmodisch?", schlug Draco vor, zog die Mundwinkel leicht herunter. „So wie Jordan die Quidditchspiele kommentiert hat, glaubt er das eh nicht. Ohnehin glaubt es keiner. Die machen sich da nur lustig drüber, dass wir Freunde sind. Siehst du?" Draco deutete in ein Abteil, wo sie vorbeikamen und sofort wurde ihnen hinterher gepfiffen. „Wenn wir hier… rummachen würden, dann sähe das ganz anders aus. Denk da mal einfach nicht drüber nach. Ich werde genug gemieden. Da ist es mir egal, ob man mich Schwuchtel, oder so, nennt. Aber wenn dir das was ausmacht…"

„Darum ging's mir gar nicht", sagte Cedric hastig und räusperte sich erneut. „Also…"

„Zur Not haben wir immer noch mein Abteil. Crabbe und Goyle warten gerne draußen, das stört sie nicht."

„Ich hab Gangaufsicht, tut mir Leid", lehnte Cedric lächelnd ab, errötete aber.

„Ich hab Potter kurzerhand zu Chang gesteckt, die kannst du also abschreiben", haute Draco raus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt kannst du also entweder dahin watscheln oder bei mir bleiben. Ich würde dir letzteres empfehlen. Den Zorn eines Malfoys solltest du dir nicht zuziehen."

„Wär's dann nicht praktischer für mich, dich in Ruhe zu lassen?", schmunzelte Cedric und zog den schnaubenden Viertklässler wieder neben sich her. „Cho und ich sind nicht einmal wirklich… Freunde. Keine Sorge. Die Weasleys haben uns nur ein paar Mal reden sehen. Die wollen dich nur ärgern."

„Ich sorge mich nicht! Die schmachtet dich ständig an. Alle schmachten dich an. Das gefällt mir eben nicht…", meinte Draco.

Cedric seufzte. „Niedlich. Du bist eifersüchtig."

Augenblicklich weiteten Dracos Augen sich. „Ich bin _nicht _eifersüchtig! Das hab ich gar nicht nötig."

„Du widersprichst dir selbst."

„Widersprich du _mir _nicht, klar?" Draco musste sich ziemlich darauf konzentrieren, nicht rot anzulaufen. Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Er hatte auch keine Verlustängste. Es passte ihm einfach nicht. „Oh, und hör bloß auf zu lachen!", beschwerte Draco sich, als Cedric das Glucksen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Du bist merkwürdig, Diggory. Ich versteh dich nicht…"

„Ich versteh dich dafür umso besser."

Draco würgte. „Du triefst vor Kitsch, Ced", sagte er. „Du musst cooler werden, sonst kommt mein Vater und dann lernst du seinen Stock kennen!" Eigentlich hatte das ein Scherz sein sollen. Black lachte sich ja ständig über Lucius' Stöckchen schlapp. Cedric dagegen brachte Draco zum Stoppen und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, hob es leicht an um direkt in die grauen Augen des Kleineren sehen zu können.

„Du sagst mir, wenn er dir was tut, oder?"

Draco errötete, fasste nach Cedrics Unterarmen und zog die Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Das ist doch ganz normal… Erziehung nennt man das", meinte er heiser und wurde prompt in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Ein hohes Fiepen entfuhr ihm, bevor er Cedric wegstieß. „Nicht… Nicht hier!", keuchte er und schaute sich um. „Wie sieht das denn aus." Fahrig strich er sich die Roben glatt und schaute bemüht interessiert in der Gegend herum.

„Draco, ich…"

„Ich muss mal wieder zurück", quasselte Draco dazwischen. „Wir sind bald da. Sehen uns beim Festessen." Damit drehte er sich ohne einen letzten Blick wieder um und verschwand so schnell er konnte um die Ecke.


	23. Von Champions und Außenseitern

**Kapitel 23: Von Champions und Außenseitern**

Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die bunten Blätter fiel, tauchte den Innenhof in eine Flut aus goldenem Licht. Draco beobachtete leicht grinsend wie dunkel Cedrics Augen durch die Schattenspiele aussahen. Der ältere Schüler bemerkte gar nicht wirklich, dass Draco ihn so fasziniert anstarrte und beschäftigte sich weiter damit irgendeinen dämlichen Artikel im _Tagespropheten _zu lesen. Auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes versuchten Crabbe und Goyle sich an Koboldstein und versagten kläglich dabei, was Pansy und ihre Freundinnen zum Kichern brachte. Draco saß auf einer Steinbank in der rechten hinteren Ecke und hatte warten wollen, bis seine, wie Potter sie nannte, Gorillas bemerkten, dass sie nie in der Lage sein würden Koboldstein zu spielen. Glücklicherweise war Cedric zufällig vorbeigekommen und hatte sich lächelnd neben Draco gepflanzt, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. Beim Lesen…

„Und machst du mit?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Hm… Sie haben Arthur Weasleys Namen falsch geschrieben…", murmelte Cedric gedankenversunken.

Draco rollte mit den Augen, drehte sich leicht und tippte Cedric an, der ihn kurz anlächelte. „Ob du mitmachst."

„Wobei?" Cedric legte unschuldig den Kopf schief, bevor er weiter seinen Artikel las.

„Beim Trimagischen Turnier, du Depp!", schnaubte Draco. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das machen würde, wenn ich schon siebzehn wäre. Ewiger Ruhm hin oder her, mein Leben ist mir heilig."

Cedric glättete seine Zeitung. „Hm, im Grunde ist es ja dazu da Freundschaften zu knöpfen… Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ein Wettkampf dazu die beste Methode ist", meinte er und räusperte sich. „Am Ende artet das nur aus, und das, wo wir jetzt internationale Unterstützung gebrauchen könnten."

„Internationale Unterstützung?" Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Keine Verschwörungsromane mehr lesen, Ced…"

„Ich mein ja nur… Im Schatten eines solchen Ereignisses fallen manche Sachen nicht wirklich auf. Zum Beispiel das hier…" Cedric reichte Draco die Zeitung.

„Du weichst schon wieder aus. Ich wollte wissen, ob du vorhast mitzumachen, Ced!", sagte Draco, schaute sich aber den Artikel an. „Du hast doch bald Geburtstag und bist alt genug… Das Trimagische Turnier, Ced! Denk an das Preisgeld. 1000 Galleonen."

„Ach, Geld ist mir nicht so wichtig", sagte Cedric, rückte näher und legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter, zeigte ihm das Bild von Arthur Weasley und seiner Frau vor deren Haus. „Sie sind glücklich, ohne viel Geld zu haben."

„Ich bin auch zufrieden und hab viel Geld", antwortete Draco. „Aber überleg doch mal: das erste Trimagische Turnier seit so langer Zeit und du gewinnst! Das wär doch unglaublich… Selbst wenn du nur Champion werden würdest… Damit stehen dir alle Türen offen."

Cedric grinste verlegen. „Natürlich wär's cool, aber allein das Turnier mitzuerleben hat doch schon was. Außerdem würde nur mein Dad fest davon ausgehen, dass ich ausgewählt werde."

„Ich glaub an dich, Ced", sagte Draco und klopfte dem Hufflepuff auf den Oberschenkel. „Du bist mein Champion. Und mal ehrlich, wer sollte das denn sonst werden? Sind doch alles nur Luschen." Cedric errötete leicht, sagte aber nichts. „Wovon wir fest ausgehen können ist, dass Potter sich wieder irgendwie da rein schmuggeln will. Der ist doch nur darauf aus, noch mehr Ruhm auf sein Konto zu laden. Hast du gesehen, wie er geschaut hat, als Dumbledore von dem Turnier erzählt hat?"

Cedric schenkte Draco einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. „Nicht wirklich…", sagte er lächelnd. „Mein Blickfeld beschränkt sich nicht unbedingt auf Gryffindor-Viertklässler."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Als ob er nur Potter im Kopf hätte. Aber als gestern beim Festessen das Thema Trimagisches Turnier aufgekommen war, hatte er eben sofort an den Jungen, der sich gern im Rampenlicht suhlte gedacht. Er war nicht der einzige, dem es da so ging. Viele Blicke hatten Potter gegolten, auch wenn der das nicht bemerkt hatte. Er war zu jung, denn man musste volljährig sein, aber Potter wäre nicht Potter, wenn er das irgendwie hinkriegen würde. Draco würde jedenfalls nicht versuchen sich für den Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten europäischen Schulen zu qualifizieren. Vielleicht hätte er darüber nachgedacht, wenn er volljährig gewesen wäre.

„Dass ich lieber an den Slytherintisch geschaut habe", sagte Cedric, worauf Draco sich fast in Grund und Boden schämte.

„Diggory!", fiepte er und boxte dem Älteren in die Seite. „Wie peinlich… Du hättest Dumbledore anstarren müssen. Mit einem entschlossenen Funkeln in den Augen." Er räusperte sich. „Ein Funkeln, welches würdig für einen Champion ist."

„Ich hab ja noch ein bisschen Zeit drüber nachzudenken", sagte Cedric.

Draco prustete. „Dass du überhaupt darüber nachdenken musst. Ich glaube, jeder Siebtklässler wird sich bewerben und dann noch jeder, der bis dahin volljährig geworden ist."

„Muss ich alles so machen, wie die anderen?", fragte Cedric.

„Du hast nur Angst um dein hübsches Gesicht", gab Draco fies grinsend zurück. „Oh, nein! Ein riesiger Papiervogel hat mir einen Kratzer verpasst! Ein Kratzer! Das gibt eine Narbe!" Er gab ein übertriebenes Wimmern von sich. Cedric presste die Hand auf den Blondschopf und verwuschelte feste das seidige Haar. „Ey, he-hey!" Draco rückte schnell weg und hob abwehrend die Zeitung. „Narben bringen dir schneller Ruhm, mein Lieber."

„Du bist so auf Harry Potter fixiert, Draco", murmelte Cedric kopfschüttelnd.

„Uh… Eifersüchtig?", grinste der Slytherin zufrieden.

„Hm… Hattest du schon Professor Moody?", lenkte Cedric wieder ab. Das tat er wohl immer dann, wenn er sein Gehirn nicht mit Dracos dummen Fragen belasten wollte.

„Nein, am Donnerstag, glaube ich. Und nach diesem Artikel kann ich wirklich drauf verzichten", sagte Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln. „Der Kerl hat sie nicht mehr alle. Allein schon dieses… Auge." Er unterdrückte ein Schütteln. „Erschreckt sich vor seinen eigenen Mülltonnen? Ich bitte dich… Und Arnold –"

„Arthur…"

„– Weasley riskiert den letzten Rest seiner Ehre um Moodys nicht mehr vorhandene zu retten. Dumbledore muss ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er den einstellt."

„Ich hatte ihn heute Nachmittag", sagte Cedric und winkte irgendjemanden. Draco bekam nur die Handbewegung mit und er würde sich doch jetzt nicht umsehen! Es wäre… unhöflich den Blick von Cedric zu nehmen. „Sein Unterricht ist… gewöhnungsbedürftig. Lupin war mir lieber. Aber Moody ist immer noch besser als Lockhart." Cedric schnaubte verächtlich und Draco klappte der Mund auf. Übte er schon so schlechten Einfluss auf den Hufflepuff aus, der sonst doch kaum schlechte Worte über irgendetwas verlor? Cool… Etwas zu feminin für seinen Geschmack seufzte Draco verliebt auf.

„Alles okay?", wollte Cedric verwirrt wissen.

„Uhum…", kriegte Draco gerade noch so heraus. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen labbrig und würde wahrscheinlich einfach von der Bank rutschen, sollte Cedric ihn jetzt anfassen. „Hast du Weasleys Mutter gesehen? Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie seit Weihnachten nochmal ordentlich draufgelegt. Hat Arnold ihr in der Zwischenzeit noch ein Kind reingeschoben?"

„Draco…", schmunzelte Cedric.

„Ist doch wahr."

„Also, ich hätte gerne noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gehabt", sagte Cedric. „Du wirklich nicht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch? Narzissa hat sich schon extrem angestellt mich zu bekommen", raunte Draco. Bei Cedrics Seitenblick hätte er sich am liebsten vor die Stirn geschlagen. Jetzt hatte er sein Lesben-Mutter-Geheimnis rausgehauen und Cedric war intelligent genug um das zusammen zu setzen. Jetzt musste er das irgendwie retten… „Oh, keine Sorge. Die Phase, wo ich um ihre mütterliche Liebe getrauert habe, ist vorbei. Man findet sich wohl damit ab, keine Kinder zu haben, wenn man lesbisch ist. Dann wird man gezwungen und presst so ein hässliches Ding aus sich raus und schon muss man das großziehen." Draco verdrehte die Augen, als Cedric ihm gegen den Oberarm stupste.

„Du warst sicher kein hässliches Baby", wollte der Hufflepuff ihn aufmuntern.

„Oh, willst du mal Fotos sehen? Danach willst du dir die Augen auskratzen. Aber wehe, du sagst das weiter." Draco verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Wir…"

„Draco? Wir gehen rein", rief Goyle ihm gerade zu. Pansy und die restlichen Mädchen hörten abrupt auf zu lachen, musterten Draco unsicher und verschwanden im Schloss. „Kommst du mit?"

„Wir müssen noch Zaubertränke machen", ergänzte Crabbe.

Draco winkte ab. „Ich riskiere sicher nicht, dass ihr bei mir abschreibt. Bis später…" Nicht einmal die Sommerferien hatten dazu beigetragen, dass irgendjemand vergessen hatte, wer für den roten Fleck unter dem Teppich im Schlafsaal von Potter verantwortlich war. Was ließ sich das Ding auch nicht einfach wegwischen?

Crabbe und Goyle winkten und machten sich davon.

„Weißt du, warum die Beiden die einzigen sind, die mit mir reden?", fing Draco an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil sie zu blöd sind, um zu kapieren, was ich getan habe."

Wieder legte Cedric ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, zog ihn diesmal aber liebevoll an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, als er niemanden in der Nähe entdeckt hatte. „Zähl ich nicht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, klar… Das muss ich ja nicht ständig sagen. Aber du bist nicht da, wenn ich abends im Gemeinschaftsraum oder Schlafsaal sein muss", sagte er heiser. „Es nervt. Es nervt einfach nur noch… Das ist jetzt ein Jahr her und Black tut so, als wäre alles ganz super. Ich kann den Typen nicht leiden."

Ein bisschen wirkte es, als würde Cedric nicht zuhören, so wie er mit Dracos Haar spielte, aber er nickte wenigstens.

„Ohnehin trägt er die ganze Zeit dieses falsche Grinsen zur Schau und macht mit Potter und Lupin einen auf heile Familie. Dabei ist der Kerl doch genauso kaputt, wie… wie… Oh, Mann!" Aufschnaubend drückte Draco sich weg, zog die Beine auf die Bank und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Cedrics Schulter. „Wie ich! Ich bin auch kaputt… Wenn ich träume, dann seh ich diesen Mann und… dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, wie er aussieht. Manchmal ist es nur eine riesige Ratte! Total durchgeknallt…" Draco schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an die abstrusen Formen, die ihn des Nachts heimsuchten. „Sag das bloß nicht weiter…", fügte er leise hinzu, als Cedric die Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Draco lehnte sich vollends in diese Berührung, rutschte weg und landete mit dem Kopf in Cedrics Schoß. Der Hufflepuff nahm die Hände hoch, als hätte er sich verbrannt und starrte stur nach vorne.

Draco sagte nichts, schaute merkwürdig gelassen nach oben und wartete ab. Zwar wusste er nicht im Geringsten auf was, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, darauf zu warten, dass Cedric etwas machte. Es wäre auch nicht schlimm, wenn einfach nichts passieren würde…

„Duchgeknallt ist was anderes", sagte Cedric, seufzte und fing wieder an in Dracos Haar herum zu zupfen, worauf der Jüngere fast die Augen geschlossen hätte. „Es ist bewundernswert, dass du nur ein bisschen ruhiger geworden bist und nicht völlig verstört in der Ecke sitzt."

Draco war sich relativ sicher, dass es so ziemlich an Cedric lag, dass er nicht leise vor sich hinmurmelnd in der Ecke saß. Aber das würde er genauso wenig aussprechen, wie was er träumte, wenn er keine Ratte umbrachte. Das ging nämlich ein bisschen weiter, als ein Küsschen auf den Scheitel. Man konnte sich fast dafür schämen. Aber wenigstens war Draco so abgelenkt und versank nicht in trüben Gedanken. Cedric Diggory brachte ihm ein kleines, leuchtendes Licht und Draco wünschte so sehr, er könnte das irgendwie… wieder gut machen, wenn er es nicht einmal aussprechen konnte. Aber sie hatten ja Zeit und Draco war noch so jung und naiv zu glauben, dass es ewig so bleiben würde. Keine Menschen um sie herum, ein schöner, goldener Sonnenuntergang und Cedrics warme Finger auf seiner Stirn.

Der Gedanke, dass er immer noch ein Slytherin war und Slytherins nicht den Kopf im Schoß eines Hufflepuffs hatten, überkam ihn urplötzlich. Es musste an der Schule liegen, dass er wieder an diese Aufteilung dachte. Das Gefühl, etwas Besseres zu sein, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Wäre er so jemand, dann würde man ihn nicht ignorieren. Er war ja nicht einmal besonders…

Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte der Gedanke ihn, dass er es hasste, ein Slytherin zu sein. Genauso schnell kam aber auch der Donner und Dracos Wangen wurden heiß vor Scham. Er war immer stolz auf sein Haus gewesen und das änderte sich nicht einfach, nur weil ihn dort niemand mehr ausstehen konnte. Was auch gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte Crabbe und Goyle. Man konnte sie Gorillas und blöd nennen, all das, was er selber gerne sagte, aber sie waren da, damit Draco sich nicht ganz verlassen fühlte.

Und Cedric war da. Eigentlich durfte Vater nichts gegen ihn haben. Cedric war intelligent, sportlich, sah gut aus und war kein Schlammblut. Draco wusste nicht genau, warum er auf einmal nicht mehr den Gedanken loswurde, dass sein Vater Cedric ebenso toll finden musste. Er wusste nur, dass er immer wenige Dinge gemocht hatte. Quidditch, und er hatte solange gequengelt, bis Vater ihn hatte spielen lassen. Dieser Hund, für den er sogar zwei absolute Schnarchfächer gewählt hatte. Und Cedric? Er mochte Cedric, weshalb er alles dafür tun würde, damit Vater ihn auch mögen würde.

Slytherins taten viel um ihre Ziele zu erreichen und, wenn er sich auf diesen Aspekt bezog, dann liebte er es ein Slytherin zu sein.

„Cedric?"

„Hm?"

„Auch wenn wir dieses Jahr kein Quidditch haben wirst du mit mir spielen, verstanden?"

Cedric schloss lächelnd die Augen, nickte kurz und lehnte den Hinterkopf schließlich gegen die Mauer, worauf Draco doch leicht verletzt die Mundwinkel verzog. Warum sah Cedric ihm so selten direkt in die Augen? Wie in Trance streckte Draco die Hände aus, hielt einen Moment inne und beobachtete das wie gemeißelt aussehende Gesicht. Oh, es durfte nicht Winter werden… Im herbstlichen Dämmerlicht wirkte sein Lächeln noch intensiver. Schlagartig öffnete Cedric die Augen, als Draco die Hände auf seine Wangen legte. Die graue Iris wirkte so dunkel, fast schwarz und leuchtete dennoch am helleren Rand, als würde sie direkt angestrahlt werden. Langsam zog Draco den Älteren zu sich herunter, schloss die Augen, sich durchaus im Klaren, dass Cedric nichts dergleichen tat, und spürte ein Seufzen auf seinen Lippen, bevor er sie gegen Cedrics drückte.

Der Wind brachte die Blätter zum Rauschen, ließ einige herunterfallen und sanft auf den Boden segeln.

„Du wirst ein guter Champion sein, Cedric", hauchte er gegen die anderen Lippen, spürte das Lächeln mehr, als das er es sehen konnte. „Wirklich! Ich… Achtung, jetzt wird's schnulzig. Ich hatte so viele düstere Tage und deinetwegen war's nicht ganz so schlimm. Ich mein, ich hätt heut auch als Frettchen enden können, oder?"

Cedric prustete ihn an, worauf Draco ihm auf die Wange klatschte und sich aufrichtete.

„Zeig doch allen mal, was du draufhast, Mann", sagte er noch, bevor er aufstand und lässig winkend in Richtung Schloss verschwand, Cedric grübelnd zurücklassend.


	24. Von Ansteckern und Kletten

**Kapitel 24: Von Ansteckern und Kletten**

„Nein, nein, nein!" Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf und knallte Harrys Brief auf den Tisch. „Ich glaub das nicht, Moony!" Voller Zorn schlug er auf seinen Küchentisch, brachte Remus' Kaffeetasse dadurch zum Erzittern.

Remus hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, streckte die Hand aus und hielt Sirius davon ab, Harrys Brief ein weiteres Mal an diesem verregneten Sonntagmorgen zu lesen.

„Jemand muss seinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen haben! Harry würde das nie tun. Jemand wollte, dass das passiert. Das hängt alles miteinander zusammen…" Sirius raufte sich die Haare und war kurz davor den Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Remus blieb noch immer stumm. „Niemand trickst den Feuerkelch nur so zum Spaß aus! Immerhin hat Hogwarts doch schon einen Champion. Diesen Kevin, oder wie er heißt… Merlin, ich versteh Dumbledore nicht. Warum lässt er Harry teilnehmen? Scheiß doch auf die Regeln!"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, Sirius", murmelte Remus heiser, die Hände auf dem Tisch verknotend. „Harry wird teilnehmen müssen." Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken.

Sirius knurrte auf. „Wir wissen genauso gut wie Harry, wer da seine knochigen Finger im Spiel hat", sagte er. Remus zog die Augenbrauen fester zusammen. „Doch. Erst seine Narbe, dann das Mal und jetzt das? Ich bitte dich, das kann kein Zufall sein. Der Junge ist in Gefahr und Dumbledore spielt Voldemort auch noch in die Finger."

„Das sind Vermutungen, Tatze", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen. „Zufälle. Unglückliche Zufälle…"

Sirius schnaubte auf. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Moony. Ich muss da sofort hin und mit Dumbledore reden", sagte er. Sein Stuhl fiel scheppernd nach hinten um, als er so ruckartig aufstand, aber er scherte sich nicht darum, genauso wenig wie um das, was Remus ihm nach rief. Hastig warf er sich einen Mantel über und apparierte vor die Tore Hogwarts' um mit Riesenkaracho ins Schloss zu stürmen.

Nachdem er die Brücke überquert hatte und den Innenhof vorm Glockenturm erreichte, blieb er abrupt stehen, lauschte in die Stille. Es regnete hier nicht, aber es war ungewöhnlich kalt und trotzdem hatte sich jemand nach draußen getraut? Sirius erkannte Dracos Stimme, hörte die Wut heraus und dachte augenblicklich daran, dass seine Mitschüler ihn wieder wegen Peter geärgert hatten. Da musste er doch helfen und… so von der Luft abgekühlt dachte er sich, dass die paar Minuten im Turnier Harry auch nicht umbringen würden.

„Nein, das ist nicht fair!", schnauzte Draco wütend, die Hände auf die steinerne Brüstung gelegt starrte er auf den Schwarzen See und das Boot, welches dort vor Anker lag, hinaus, als Sirius um die Ecke schlich. Als er den pädophilen Schönling neben dem kleinen Jungen – eigentlich gar nicht so klein – entdeckte, huschte Sirius hastig hinter eine Steinsäule. Oh, er musste Draco aus dessen schmierigen Fängen befreien, sonst passierte wer weiß was und Lucius würde Kevin umbringen.

„Jaah, schon", sagte Cedric und seufzte, während er sich durch das schmierige Haar fuhr. „Aber was soll ich machen… Lieber freu ich mich, dass ich Champion bin, als dass ich mich darüber aufrege, dass Harry sich da reingeschmuggelt hat."

Sirius verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Dumm war der Bengel auch noch. Harry würde niemals so einen Unfug machen. Draco würde diese Tatsache gleich beteuern, so gut wie er sich mit Harry in den Ferien verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß… Ich weiß", sagte Draco, drehte sich schnaubend herum und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Steinmauer. „Aber das war doch wieder klar. Potter muss immer irgendwie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Potter…"

„Lass doch mal Potter", seufzte Cedric. „Gestern hat man auch nur darüber gesprochen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie er es gemacht hat… Ich hab ihn gefragt, aber er wollte es mir nicht sagen, also… Ach…"

„Ced…" Sirius würgte. Spitznamen? Boah, er musste Draco hier irgendwie wegbekommen. „Für mich kam das gar nicht überraschend. Niemand ist besser geeignet das Ding nach Hause zu fahren als du", sagte Draco und lächelte dabei, wie Sirius ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen. Die blasse Hand zuckte in Richtung von Cedrics, bevor Draco hörbar ausatmete und die andere Hand griff. „Warum auch immer du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du dich bewirbst…"

„Ich dachte, das sei klar", sagte Cedric lächelnd. Er umklammerte Dracos Hand! Er umklammerte _Dracos Hand_! Sirius verspürte das unbändige Verlangen Harry einfach alle möglichen Zaubersprüche beizubringen, damit er den Schnösel beim Turnier in den Boden stampfte. Und das würde er, wenn er Dumbledore nicht zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

„Nein, du hättest mir das sagen sollen, damit ich deine Hand halten kann", gab Draco zuckersüß zurück. „Du hast es einfach gemacht, ohne das ich aus der Ferne zuschauen konnte. Ich hätte… ein Foto machen können. Der erste Schritt auf Cedric Diggorys Weg zum ewigen Ruhm!" Eine theatralische Handbewegung folgte, bevor Draco die Hand in die Tasche steckte, einen Moment Cedrics Lachen lauschte und dann etwas aus seinem Umhang holte. Es war klein, rund und… Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. Bei. Merlins. Verdammt. Langem. Bart! Kondome! Das war das Ende…

„Was…"

„Das hab ich gestern… noch… Na ja…" Draco reichte das Ding an den Älteren weiter und wandte sich zufrieden grinsend wieder dem See zu, wo er das Schiff interessiert musterte.

„Draco…" Ja, ja! Lehn ab, Diggory. Mach einmal in deinem Leben etwas richtig… Oder lass dich auf frischer Tat erwischen und nach Askaban wegen Verführung Minderjähriger verfrachten. „Das ist… Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Drück mal drauf", sagte Draco und räusperte sich, übertönte damit das fragende Geräusch, das Sirius von sich gab.

Cedric tat wie ihm geheißen, lachte kurz auf, versuchte aber, das zu unterdrücken. „Ach, Draco. Das… macht man doch nicht", sagte er, schief lächelnd.

„Ich hab dich lachen gehört und das abgespeichert", sagte Draco ziemlich von sich eingenommen, nahm Cedric das Ding aus den Händen, als er sich umdrehte und musterte es. „Bisschen leuchtender könnte ich es machen… Vielleicht kann ich mir meine Beliebtheit so wiedererkaufen. Oder keiner wird sie haben wollen… Wenigstens vergessen alle mich und konzentrieren sich darauf, Potter zu hassen." In einer fahrigen Bewegung wollte er das runde Ding wieder wegstecken, ließ es aber fallen, als Cedric seine Hand griff.

„Mach das nicht, Draco", sagte er sanft. „Das hast du nicht nötig. Ich steh da drüber. Harry ist es gewohnt zu gewinnen, nicht wahr? Dann werde ich eben der Erste sein, der ihn schlägt." So ein Arschloch. Kaum hatte Sirius das gedacht, da war Draco dem größeren Schüler richtig um den Hals gefallen. Uh… Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein, das wollte er nicht sehen. Da kam er sich ebenfalls pädophil vor. Nicht knutschen, nicht knutschen, nicht knutschen… Langsam öffnete Sirius ein Auge und erleichtert aufatmend das andere, als die beiden Jungs weit auseinander standen, verlegen und hochrot in entgegengesetzte Richtungen starrend. Merlin, Draco mit roten Wangen sah zuckersüß aus… In ein paar Jahren, sogar schon Monaten würde sein Gesicht markantere Züge annehmen, Draco nicht mehr so schüchtern auf solche Berührungen reagieren und Sirius könnte…

„Ach, du Scheiße…" In den Knast wandern, für solche Gedanken. Noch ein rotes Gesicht kam hinzu. Sirius schüttelte über sich selbst angewidert den Kopf, besann sich darauf, dass er nicht mehr zwanzig war und dass er Harry aus irgendwas hatte raushauen wollen. Nur was?

„Oh, niedlich, oder?", schreckte Cedrics Stimme ihn auf. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte Sirius in eine dunkle Ecke schlüpfen, bevor Draco und Cedric an ihm vorbeiliefen.

„Ja, niedlich. Außer, dass er ein egoistisches Arschloch ist. Potter merkt nicht einmal, dass er am wenigsten für seine Freunde tut. Im Moment ist das Wiesel sauer auf ihn und wenn er Potter mit Granger da unten rumlaufen sehen wird, dann…" Dracos Stimme verebbte, als er sich zu weit von Sirius entfernte, der mit einem angestrengten Keuchen aus seiner Ecke schlüpfte, den Blick auf die zwei dunkler werdenden Gestalten, heute nicht in Schuluniformen, gerichtet.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit drehte er sich kopfschüttelnd um und sammelte den Anstecker auf, der am Boden lag. Darauf las er in grünen Buchstaben:

POTTER STINKT

Sirius verzog die Mundwinkel, ballte die Hand zur Faust und drückte so auf den Anstecker, merkte das erst gar nicht wirklich. Draco konnte das doch nicht so meinen. Harry war so ein lieber, netter Junge und geriet nur ständig in Schwierigkeiten. Sirius seufzte auf und bemerkte das rote Licht, das durch seine geballte Faust nach außen drang. Er schaute erneut auf den Anstecker und las:

Ich bin für CEDRIC DIGGORY –  
den WAHREN Hogwarts-Champion!

Knurrend holte er aus und warf das Ding kurzerhand auf den See hinaus, klammerte sich an der Brüstung fest und starrte auf das Schiff. Bitte! Dann war Draco eben für Kevin. Harry würde dem Jungen schon zeigen, wie man sowas anstellte. Wie man gewann. Das lag den Potters im Blut und irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Schönling, der ausnutzte, dass Draco sich nach Nähe sehnte, würde Harry mit verbundenen Augen schlagen.

Sirius nickte entschlossen und entdeckte sogleich Harry und Hermine, die am See spazieren gingen. Perfekt.

So schnell er konnte rannte er die lange Steintreppe herunter, durchquerte das Bootshaus und blieb keuchend am Ufer stehen, sah Harry und Hermine schon wieder ein ganzes Stück entfernt laufen.

„Harry!", schrie er so laut er konnte, musste das noch einmal wiederholen und winkte wild, als die beiden Gryffindors sich umdrehten. Sirius hastete auf sie zu und warf Harry erst einmal fast um, als er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Harry… Ha… Hi."

„Sirius?! Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Harry verwundert wissen, schaute Hermine fragend an, die nur hörbar seufzte.

„Na ja, du hast geschrieben", keuchte Sirius und hielt sich auf einmal für schrecklich alt, bekam sicher schon graue Haare und seine grauen Augen funkelten auch nicht so schön wie Kevins. „Hab ich gelesen. Und bin her. Sofort."

Harry errötete und Hermine kicherte. „Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen…", murmelte er.

„Doch, türlich…", schnaufte Sirius und nahm sich vor, niemals wieder Treppen zu steigen. Für zu Hause würde er sich einen Treppenlift besorgen. „Und wie geht's dir, Jame… Harry? Sorry, bin runtergelaufen. Ganz kaputt…"

Hermine kicherte erneut.

„Ähm…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ron spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Also… zumindest war er sauer gestern Abend und Hermine meinte, er wäre neidisch darauf, dass ich mich vor der ganzen Schule zum Trottel machen darf." Hoffnungsvoll schaute er Sirius an. „Kannst du mir helfen?"

Sirius grinste. „Jupp! Ich bring dir alles bei, was du wissen musst um… Knallrümpfige Kröter zu besiegen!"

„Aber Sirius!", fuhr Hermine ihn entsetzt an. „Harry ist viel zu jung…"

„Pah!" Sirius zog Harry dicht an sich und verstrubbelte ihm das Haar noch mehr. „Harry nimmt's doch lockerleicht mit Kevin auf. Den machen wir platt, Junge und dann… Ewigwährender Ruhm, Harry, wow…"

„Ich will keinen ewigwährenden Ruhm!" Harry versuchte sich loszumachen. „Und wer ist Kevin?"

„Dein Vater wäre so stolz auf dich…", sagte Sirius und ignorierte Harrys Aussage einfach. „Erster Champion für Hogwarts nach über hundert Jahren…"

„Cedric ist der Champion, Sirius", sagte Harry verlegen. „Ich bin nur… Bitte, lass das doch." Erfolglos versuchte er sich wieder loszumachen. „Oh, Mann…"

Voller Energie ließ sich Sirius nicht davon abbringen, den halben Sonntag damit zu verbringen Harry vernünftige Verteidigungszauber beizubringen. Die erste Aufgabe wäre am vierundzwanzigsten November, noch fast ein Monat. Mut sollte man brauchen und ein Gryffindor war von Natur aus mutiger als ein bescheuerter Hufflepuff. Harry würde das hinkriegen und Sirius wäre natürlich da um Kevin auszulachen… äh, Harry anzufeuern.

Am Abend wollte er dennoch noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden. Das Schloss war leer, die meisten Schüler wahrscheinlich mit Hausaufgaben auf den letzten Drücker beschäftigt.

So nicht Draco und sein Freund… Sirius fühlte sich vom Schicksal verarscht, als er denen schon wieder über den Weg laufen musste. Diesmal versteckte er sich aber nicht, blieb mitten im Korridor stehen und fixierte den weißblonden Haarschopf.

„Ich will nicht", hauchte Draco kaum hörbar, nicht mal ansatzweise so quengelig wie vor wenigen Monaten. „Haben wir nicht noch… ein paar Minuten?"

„Tut mir Leid, Draco. Ich hab Hannah versprochen ihr bei Kräuterkunde zu helfen und…"

Draco schnaubte ihm dazwischen. „Die ist super in Kräuterkunde und will dich einfach nur anhimmeln", schmollte er, tauschte einen Blick mit Cedric und lächelte schon bald wieder dieses ganz andere Lächeln. Seine Augen waren bestimmt zwei Nuancen dunkler, bevor er sie schloss und seufzte, wie ein vierzehnjähriger Junge nicht zu seufzen hatte, wenn er einen sehr kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn bekam.

„Bis morgen…", sagte Draco leise und bemerkte nicht mal Sirius als er kurz an Cedric vorbeischaute, um dann in der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu verschwinden. Cedric dagegen bemerkte Sirius sofort, als er sich umdrehte und direkt in die zornfunkelnden grauen Augen blicken musste.

Nicht mal ein schuldbewusstes „Oh…" oder ein Winken bekam Sirius geschenkt, sondern nur ein halbes Lächeln, bevor Cedric an ihm vorbeiwollte. Blitzschnell packte Sirius den Teenager am Kragen und presste ihn gegen die kahle Steinmauer. Geschockt weiteten die stahlgrauen Augen sich und Cedric fasste Sirius' Unterarme.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Kevin."

„Cedric."

„Wie auch immer", knurrte Sirius. Die ruhige Stimme machte ihn noch wütender. „Du lässt mal schön deine Griffel von Draco oder ich sage seinem Vater Bescheid. Möchtest du wissen, was dann passiert? Möchtest du nicht. Wenn deine Eltern dir das erlauben, in Ordnung, aber lass dich an anderem Material aus und nicht an _meinem_ Draco."

Cedric antwortete nicht, zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen. Zu perfekte Augenbrauen. Sirius rammte den Körper fest gegen die Wand, noch einmal, bis er einen leisen Schmerzenslaut zu hören bekam.

„Verraten Sie es nicht seinen Eltern, bitte", sagte Cedric schließlich.

„Dann sag ich's eben deinen", gab Sirius fies grinsend zurück. „Sind deine Eltern auch so widerlich perfekt wie du, ja? Hast du vor Draco aus seiner ach so schrecklichen Familie zu holen und ihm deine aufzudrängen?"

„Was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte Cedric verwirrt. „Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, mich von Draco fernhalten zu wollen. Ich war da, wissen Sie. Als Sie ihn im Stich gelassen haben, da hab ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Und Ihretwegen, Mr. Black, geht er vor Einsamkeit fast ein. Sie nennen mich pädophil? Dabei haben Sie einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen einen Mord auf die Schultern geladen."

Egal wie ruhig der Hufflepuff dabei klang, Sirius wurde mit jeder Sekunde zorniger und schob den Jüngeren fast die Wand hoch. „Tu doch nicht so! Hinter deiner scheiß netten Fassade hechelst du ihm doch nach, wie ein irgendein dahergelaufener Köter!"

Ein paar Momente herrschte eisernes Schweigen. Sirius wartete auf eine schlagfertige Antwort, aber Cedric wurde nur mit jeder Sekunde röter. Merlin, was konnte man an dem Waschlappen nur finden?! Der konnte Draco doch gar nicht vor perversen Pennern beschützen!

„Halt dich einfach fern von ihm", wollte Sirius das hier beenden, aber damit schien er einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Cedrics mickrige Ärmchen schienen doch irgendwo Kraft zu haben und er schupste Sirius weg, sodass der fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

„Werde ich sicher nicht", raunte Cedric. „Ich _liebe _ihn und das werde ich mir nicht von jemanden kaputt machen lassen, der damit absolut nichts zu tun hat."

Sirius konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Liebe? Liebe?! Kevin wusste doch gar nicht, was Liebe war und er würde Draco nicht damit belästigen.

„Wie kannst du…"

„Gibt es hier Probleme?", erreichte Snapes ölige Stimme Sirius' Ohren. Erst auf den zweiten Blick hob Snape die Augenbrauen und erkannte Sirius. „Black? Bist du nicht zu alt um dich hier rum…zutreiben?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln, als Sirius knurrte. „Verschwinden Sie in Ihre Küche, Diggory. Man riecht das Frittierfett bis hier." Sirius konnte sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Anscheinend konnte Snape Diggory auch nicht sonderlich leiden. Der machte sich aber ohne zu Murren davon.

„Schniefelus", grüßte Sirius und wandte sich ab.

„Black, du hast Potter doch sicher geholfen seinen Namen da reinzukriegen, nicht wahr?", stichelte Snape, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt. „Wenn wir Glück haben wird er beim Turnier in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und… sterben."

Sirius knurrte erneut. „Ich hoffe, es erwischt Cedric", presste er hervor. „Die kleine Kakerlake…" Damit marschierte er davon und ließ Snape ziemlich verdattert zurück, weil er sich nicht zanken wollte.

Merlin, was war aber auch los mit ihm? Wenn er so überreagierte, sobald Harry seine erste Freundin hatte, dann würde der Junge sich ganz schnell wieder zu den Dursleys wünschen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Harry war Draco… weicher… Hatte weichere Haut, weicheres Haar und weichere Lippen… Sirius blieb so abrupt stehen, dass seine Schuhsohlen ein quietschendes Geräusch verursachten. Was dachte er hier?

„Entschuldigen Sie?", sprach ihn jemand in sehr brüchigem Englisch an. Aber hier waren ja gerade sehr viele Ausländer. Der Gedanke gerade für einen Professor gehalten zu werden sagte Sirius irgendwie zu, weshalb er breit grinste, als er sich umdrehte. Sein Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter, als er sah, _wer _ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Viktor Krum!", rief er aus und schnappte sich die Hände des jungen Mannes, seinerseits Champion für Durmstrang und bester Sucher der Welt. Sirius hatte ein Poster von ihm im Wandschrank hängen… „Ich bin dein größter Fan! Autogramm! Sofort!" Er setzte sein manisches Verbrecherfunkeln ein um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Krum wich leicht verstört dreinblickend zurück. Das sehr kurze, schwarze Haar ließ sich nicht verstrubbeln, egal wie oft er sich da gerade durch fuhr.

„Hm…", machte er schulterzuckend. „Tinte?" Viktor schaute Sirius fragend und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Moment! Edding… Ich hab nen Edding…" Sirius griff in seine Tasche und zückte einen fetten Filzstift, den Viktor fasziniert musterte. „Hier!" Aufgeregt entblößte Sirius seinen Unterarm und deutete darauf. „Hier, bitte…" Viktor war noch mit dem Stift beschäftigt, den er ganz toll und gleichzeitig mysteriös zu finden schien. Er zog die Kappe ab und packte Sirius am Handgelenk. „Uh, fester Griff, Junge."

Die dichten Brauen noch enger zusammenziehend schaute Viktor ihn finster an, was Sirius aber nicht das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht trieb. Er traf hier gerade Viktor Krum! Das musste er Moony erzählen.

„War beim Finale. Wirklich toll gespielt. Schade, dass ihr nicht gewonnen habt. Ich hab ne Menge Gold verloren", plapperte Sirius los. „Und du bist Champion? Mein Patenkind ist Hogwarts-Champion."

Viktor beendete seine Unterschrift, die ein bisschen schief auf Sirius' Unterarm war, aber das störte keinen von beiden. Stumm gab er Sirius den Stift wieder.

„Kannst du behalten", sagte Sirius grinsend und klopfte Viktor auf die Schulter. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, beim Turnier. Du musst Cedric in den Arsch treten."

„Ihrem Patenkind?" Verwirrt zog Viktor die Augenbrauen noch fester zusammen, falls das überhaupt noch ging.

„Nein!" Sirius winkte hastig ab. „Mein Patenkind ist Harry Potter. Ich bin der berühmte Sirius Black!" Er verbeugte sich spielerisch. „Du hast meinen Tag gerettet, Vicky." Dem Bulgaren den Kopf tätschelnd drehte Sirius sich herum und widmete sich dem hoffnungslosen Unterfangen Dumbledore dazu zu bringen Kevin zu disqualifizieren.

Oh, und nicht zu vergessen Harry ebenfalls. Trotz allem bot das Turnier eine viel zu große Angriffsfläche…

Viktor blickte ihm nach und senkte den Blick auf den Edding. Er hatte dem mysteriösen Mann den Tag gerettet, aber wer rettete jetzt ihn und half ihm den Weg auf die Ländereien zu finden?


	25. Von Ausländern und Presseleuten

**Kapitel 25: Von Ausländern und Presseleuten**

Es dauerte keine weitere Woche, bis Draco jenes Gefühl, das er schon im Hogwarts-Express das erste Mal gespürt hatte, benennen konnte: Eifersucht. Ein Malfoy war nicht eifersüchtig. Ein Malfoy brauchte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Trotzdem konnte Draco nicht verbergen, wie wütend er war, als er Cedric nach dem Unterricht von dessen Pressetermin hatte abholen wollen und er in Begleitung der grässlichen französischen Kuh Fleur Delacour aus dem Klassenzimmer gekommen war. Krum hintendran und Potter vom Erdboden verschluckt – oder aus Dracos Blickfeld gerutscht. Fleur hatte ihre ganzen weiblichen Attribute ausgefahren, wortwörtlich, und tat auch noch so, als würde sie stolpern, um sich an Cedrics Arm festklammern zu können. Wer stolperte denn absichtlich? Wer bediente sich so eines Klischees?

„Oh, pardon. Isch bin ausgerutscht." Sie lächelte um ihre makellosen Zähne demonstrieren zu können. Mit der Zunge fuhr sich Draco unbewusst über seine, versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke und wartete bis die beiden an ihm vorbeiliefen. Fleur quietschte erschrocken auf, als Draco aus den Schatten trat, um Cedric auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh, mon dieu! 'ab isch misch erschreckt. Diese kleinen Jungen…" Sie kicherte, wieherte eher. Und nein, er war nicht klein! Was sollte der Mist?

„Ced, haben Mademoiselle und du noch wichtige Sachen zu tun oder können wir spielen?" Spielen? Oh, na toll! Natürlich machte Fleur sich da sofort drüber lustig, hakte sich bei Cedric ein und schenkte Draco einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Immer nur Unsinn im Kopf, diese jungen Dinger", kicherte sie mit ihrem widerlichen Akzent.

Cedric allerdings löste sich von ihr und strahlte Draco freudig an. „Super", sagte er und nickte zustimmend. Fleur sah so geschockt auch gar nicht mehr sehr hübsch aus, fand Draco. Und im Gegensatz zu Black lief ihm bei sowas auch nicht ein wenig Sabber aus dem Mund.

„Ihre Großmutter war eine Veela", flüsterte Cedric Draco ins Ohr, als Fleur mit wehendem, silber-blondem Haar um die Ecke verschwunden war. „Deswegen starren die sie alle so an. Ihr Charakter… Na ja…" Er verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leicht genervt. „Oh, Mann, das war so… langweilig." Draco konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Cedric ihn wieder an der Schulter fasste und neben sich her zog. Es fiel ihm schwer, der Erzählung über Harrys Bevorzugung zu lauschen, wenn er die Wärme des anderen Körpers förmlich greifen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich gerettet hast. Sogar meine Freunde sind im Moment nur nervig. Alle behandeln sie mich, als sei ich der King."

„Du bist der Champion", sagte Draco. „Kriegen wir wenigstens einen vernünftigen Artikel über dich?"

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte fast enttäuscht. „So wie's aussieht ist Harry wiedermal der Mittelpunkt. Wir werden ja sehen. Nur Geduld", sagte er doch leicht gespannt. „Oh, und Ollivander hat unsere Zauberstäbe geprüft. Ich hab meinen extra poliert." Er zückte das Eschenholz und betrachtete es stolz. „Lohnt sich eben doch, den gut zu pflegen. Ollivander hat mir glatt nochmal die Geschichte mit dem Einhorn erzählt."

Draco lächelte etwas dämlich vor sich hin. Das einzige, was er halbwegs herauspressen konnte, war: „Ich hab auch 'n Einhornhaar drin…"

Auch noch, als er gut zwanzig Meter über dem Boden auf seinem Besen saß hätte Draco deswegen den Kopf gegen etwas schlagen wollen. Was er sich auch immer so dämlich aufführen musste, wenn Diggory die Normalität in Person war. Das hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus. Draco jedenfalls nicht… Genauso wenig, wie er es inzwischen ohne Cedric aushielt. Er zählte sogar die Stunden! Mehr als peinlich… Er vermisste Cedric, wenn der mal ein paar Stunden nicht bei ihm war, als wäre der… sein Babysitter. Noch viel mehr vermisste er aber die weichen Hände und noch weicheren Lippen. Sollte Cedric jemals davon erfahren, dann würde er sicher nichts mehr mit seinem Anhängsel – und besonders im Moment war Draco doch nicht mehr für den Champion – zu tun haben wollen.

Es fing an zu regnen. Ein widerlicher Novemberregen, der schnell stärker wurde, weshalb Draco ziemlich suchen musste, damit er nicht im Matsch landete.

„Schade, schade… Heute geht alles schief", meinte Cedric. Er zog Draco unter den überdachten Gang zu den Umkleiden und betrachtete den heftiger werdenden Regen.

Draco nickte nur, seinen Besen festumklammernd. Regen, gut. Bedeutete wenigstens noch ein bisschen Zeit neben Cedric, als irgendwo in der Luft. Nicht, dass er Quidditch jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr mögen würde, aber er war Cedric eben lieber körperlich nah.

„Alles okay?" Draco nickte wieder. „Willst du einfach nicht mit mir reden?", fragte Cedric und kassierte einen perplexen Blick von Draco. „Hat Black mit dir geredet?"

„Was?", platzte es aus Draco raus. „Wieso… Äh, nein. War der hier?"

Cedric winkte ab. „Nicht so wichtig."

„Der… Hatschi!"

„Gesundheit."

„Hatschi!"

„Äh…"

„Hatschi!" Draco presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um das nächste Niesen zu unterdrücken.

„Komm her", sagte Cedric, wartete gar nicht darauf, dass Draco Folge leistete und nahm den Jüngeren mit unter seinen Umhang, drückte ihn fest gegen seine Brust. Draco ließ abrupt seinen Besen fallen, kümmerte sich da auch gar nicht drum und hob sehnsüchtig den Blick. Draco war es zwar gewohnt, zu bekommen, was er wollte, aber meistens musste er sich da nicht selbst drum kümmern. Lucius machte das für ihn. Aber Lucius war nicht hier und wenn dann würde es sicher nicht dazu beitragen, dass Cedric seine verdammten Lippen auf Dracos drückte!

Wenigstens rubbelte der ihn ein bisschen warm. Draco hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass das kanariengelbe Innenfutter wärmer war, als sein dunkelgrünes und rückte näher, bis er die andere Brust an seiner spürte. Die Hände legte er auf Cedrics Rücken, als der etwas Abstand halten wollte, und drückte ihn wieder an sich, die stahlgrauen Augen fixierend.

Nicht oft war er seinem Schwarm so nahe. Im Moment war Cedric eh so beschäftigt und Draco wollte ihn nicht ständig von seinen Freunden wegholen. Ein Malfoy klammerte nicht. Er klammerte nicht. Außer im Moment an Cedrics Rücken, wo er die Finger in dem grauen Pullover verkrallte und sich etwas hochzog. Die Wangen leicht rosa werdend zog Cedric seine Umhangseiten fester um Draco, bis man sie im Schatten für eine Person hätte halten können.

„Vielleicht…"

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Draco, warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach vorne und fing Cedrics halbgeöffnete Lippen mit seinen ein, spürte ein überraschtes Keuchen, als er Cedric so mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand warf. Jetzt war es der Ältere, der sich an Dracos Rücken festklammerte, aber nicht für lange. Überrascht riss Draco die Augen auf, als Cedric ihn herumdrehte und dicht gegen die kalte Steinwand presste, eine Hand ruhelos über Dracos zitternden Rücken fahrend, die andere in dem weißblonden Haar vergrabend.

Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Diese ungewohnte Wildheit machte es noch schlimmer und Draco glaubte, er würde gleich implodieren, so wie Cedric ranging. Ganz von allein schob sich Dracos Hand auf Cedrics Rücken nach unten und er zupfte zaghaft an dessen Hemdsaum herum, hätte wohl die Hand einfach drunter gesteckt, wenn es ihn nicht plötzlich hätte erstarren lassen, als er die fremde Zunge über seine Lippen fahren spürte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Lippen und musste sich tatsächlich noch fester klammern, damit er nicht einfach umfiel. Cedrics Zunge auch nur in der Nähe seiner zu spüren verursachte nicht nur eine enorme Gänsehaut, sondern auch wabbelige Knie, die Draco fast einknicken ließen.

Es blitzte und wenn das nachfolgende Geräusch nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Draco es für ein Gewitter gehalten. So aber erkannte er den Fotoapparat und vergrub prompt das Gesicht in Cedrics Umhang.

„So, so." Draco kannte die Stimme. Das war Rita Kimmkorn, die schon öfter mal mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte. Oh, Mist! Knutschen mit einem Jungen, das würde Cedric nicht gut tun. Draco versteifte sich einen Moment. Was dachte er da an Cedric, wo es für ihn viel schlimmer enden würde? „Warum hast du deine Freundin denn nicht erwähnt, Liebling?" Hallo? Wieso hielt man ihn gerade für ein Mädchen?

„Das geht Sie nichts an", sagte Cedric scharf, drückte Draco dichter an sich und hielt sein Gesicht auch aus der Kamera. „Lassen Sie…"

„Ist das ein Junge?" Begeisterung und Enthusiasmus trieften geradezu aus Ritas Stimme und Draco schluckte. Er wusste, er mochte Cedric. Er wusste auch, dass Cedric ein Glückstreffer war und eigentlich wollte er auch, dass Lucius ihm begeistert auf die Schulter klopfte, weil er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn gern hatte, gut behandelte und sogar Champion geworden war! Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht überwinden einfach herumzufahren und in die Kamera zu grinsen.

„Damit könntest du auf die Titelseite: Verbotene Liebe beim Trimagischen Turnier", murmelte die Kimmkorn vor sich hin. Draco errötete und hörte in seinem Kopf nur noch das Wort Liebe widerhallen.

„Schreiben Sie über das Turnier, nicht über mein Liebesleben", sagte Cedric.

„Dementieren tust du es also nicht", gab die Frau zurück, die Cedric bis eben noch gar nicht beachtet hatte und nur Harry Potter vor ihrer Linse hatte haben wollen. „Outing-Probleme? Deine Eltern dagegen? Tasse Kaffee gefällig?"

„Danke nein", sagte Cedric genervt. „Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe." Sein Griff um Draco verstärkte sich. „Darum geht's nicht beim Turnier."

„Oh, doch." Und noch einmal das Geräusch des Fotoapparates. „Liebes, schau doch mal in die Kamera."

„Nennen Sie mich nicht Liebes!", keifte Draco, funkelte die Kimmkorn wütend an und kniff die Augen zusammen, als schon wieder geblitzt wurde. Blitzschnell stieß er Cedric von sich und lief rot an.

„Sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht der junge Mr. Malfoy ist…", sagte Rita, musterte den kleineren Jungen und witterte eine wunderschöne Kitschstory. Prompt zückte sie auch schon Feder und Tinte, legte süßlich lächelnd den Kopf leicht schief und kam näher. „Wie kam diese Konstellation denn zustande?"

Cedric schenkte Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick und öffnete bereits den Mund, als Draco eine wunderbare Idee kam.

„Hören Sie, mein Vater wird nicht zulassen, dass Sie so einen verleumderischen Artikel über mich veröffentlichen", sagte er kalt. „Hier gibt es keine Lovestory, verstanden? Jetzt machen Sie sich an Ihre Arbeit und verschwinden Sie. Mein Vater lässt Ihnen auf jeden Fall eine Eule zukommen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Ein Augenrollen bekam er noch von Rita zu sehen, bevor sie irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelnd verschwand, ihren Fotografen hintendran. Draco ließ in einem Keuchen alle Luft, die er angehalten hatte, heraus und schrumpfte so ein paar Zentimeter zusammen. Wenn dieser Einschüchterungsversuch nicht gut gelungen war, dann musste er tatsächlich zu Lucius gehen und das würde sicher nicht gut für Cedric enden. Oh, und für ihn selbst auch nicht.

„Keine Lovestory?", kam es plötzlich von Cedric. Draco sah auf, verwirrt über den verletzten Unterton. „Was bin ich dann?"

Draco verstand nicht was Cedric damit meinte, aber keine Antwort zu geben war wohl auch falsch gewesen…

Aufschnaubend drehte der Hufflepuff sich um. „Wir sehen uns…" Damit stapfte Cedric sichtlich schlecht gelaunt in Richtung Umkleide.

„Häh?", entfuhr es Draco. „Ced?! Aber du hast doch auch gesagt…"

Der Hufflepuff fuhr herum. „Ich habe, wie sie gesagt hat, nichts dementiert!", konterte er. „Und das würde ich nie, weil… weil das gelogen wäre…" Irgendwie hatte Draco das Gefühl, Cedric redete um den heißen Brei herum. Aber er kam nicht darauf, wie dieser bescheuerte Brei schmeckte und war urplötzlich ganz allein. Nur noch das Geräusch des prasselnden Regens war zu hören. Draco bückte sich nach seinem Nimbus und klammerte sich daran fest. Wieso war Cedric jetzt sauer? Cedric wurde nicht sauer… Draco seufzte auf, schaute sich um und verspürte das Bedürfnis gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Er brauchte Cedric doch, sonst war da niemand, der ihn verstand…

„Ced?!" Draco spurtete dem Hufflepuff nach, ließ die Tür zur Umkleide offen und fand Cedric etwas weiter hinten auf einer Bank sitzen, sichtlich deprimiert. Als er Draco bemerkte, tat er so, als würde er sich den Schuh zu binden. Sein Pech, dass er keine Schnürsenkel hatte.

„Verdammt…" Während Draco seinen Besen auf die Bank legte, stand Cedric abrupt auf und starrte die Wand an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Er schmollte wohl.

„Cedric?", versuchte Draco es ungewöhnlich vorsichtig. Mit sowas konnte er nicht umgehen. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, sich zu entschuldigen. Erst Recht nicht, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, warum er das tun sollte… „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Cedric raufte sich das noch feuchte, braune Haar. „Was mit mir los ist? Was… Was mit mir los… ist?" Er schien sich das eher selbst zu fragen. „Ich könnte dich das auch fragen!" Die Antwort wüsste Draco jetzt auch wieder nicht… „Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Vielleicht einfach zu alt, um darauf zu warten, dass du… dass du…" Mit einem lauten Seufzer fuhr er herum, war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei Draco und umfasste dessen Gesicht fest mit beiden Händen, hob es leicht an um in die eisgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen. „Siehst du nicht, was du mir antust?" Damit zog er Draco hoch und küsste ihn so inniglich, dass der sich gar nicht traute irgendwas zu machen, aus Angst das hier zu zerstören, so wie er immer alles zu zerstören schien.

Aber Cedrics Lippen blieben nicht auf Dracos, fuhren zu dem blassen Hals mit etwas, das Draco als Leidenschaft bezeichnet hätte, wenn das nicht irgendwie unwirklich gewesen wäre. Einfach absurd. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es ihm gefiel. Irgendwie. Draco biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe, aber bevor er den Kopf auf die Seite legen konnte, wurden seine Lippen wieder in Anspruch genommen. Cedrics Hände fuhren über Dracos Hals, strichen einmal probeweise über seine Arme, bevor er Draco den nassen Umhang von den Schultern streifte.

Wie… äh, freundlich von ihm… Draco war so in den Kuss vertieft, dass er kaum klar denken konnte, nicht einmal realisierte, als er auf die Bank geschoben wurde. Umso mehr bemerkte er die Hände unter Pullover und Hemd. Draco öffnete den Mund um nach Luft zu schnappen, schaffte das aber nicht. Gefühle legten sich wie Bänder um seinen Hals, schnürten seine Kehle zu, allerdings keineswegs unangenehm. Einen Moment lauschte er den komischen, seufzenden Geräuschen, bemerkte, dass die aus seinem Mund kamen und schämte sich richtig dafür. Wenn er es nicht schon wäre, dann würde er jetzt knallrot anlaufen. Aber… Cedrics Hände auf seiner Haut!

Enttäuscht seufzte Draco auf, als Cedric sich von seinen Lippen löste, aber nur, damit er ihm den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen konnte, sich sofort danach an Dracos Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machte. Gerade wollte Draco sich an demselben probieren, als ein heller Blitz den Raum erleuchtete.

„Hah! Von wegen keine Lovestory!", kam Rita Kimmkorns Stimme von der Tür. Cedric fuhr hoch, tiefrote Flecken im Gesicht und genauso schwer keuchend wie Draco, der sich wie in Trance die Hemdseiten enger um die Seiten zog. „Zwischen Besen und Betten." Sie zückte eine grüne Feder und einen Notizblock und begann zu schreiben, während ihr Fotograf ein dreckiges Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Raus! Sofort raus!", brüllte Cedric wütend.

„Oh, wie du wünschst… Wir haben alles…"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Einerseits war er verwirrt über gewisse Ereignisse – oder beinahe Ereignisse – und andererseits spukte diese Titelseite in seinem Kopf herum. Er musste das verhindern.

„Draco… Ich… Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht… Es war nur…", stotterte Cedric herum. „Oh, Mist…" Gerade als Draco aufstand ließ Cedric sich auf die Bank fallen. „Wo…"

„Ich muss das wieder hinkriegen", sagte Draco heiser. „Das darf nicht in die Zeitung… Wir… Wir sehen uns."

„Draco, lass uns…"

Draco hörte nicht mehr, was Cedric mit ihm tun wollte. Umhang und Besen unter den Arm geklemmt rannte er im Eiltempo zum Schloss hoch. Er konnte Lucius nicht bitten, einen peinlichen Artikel zu verhindern. Und der einzige, der ihm einfiel war…

„Beschäftigt", donnerte Severus hinter seiner Tür, aber Draco trat trotzdem ein. So beschäftigt war Severus aber auch nicht. Wieder nur dabei Aufsätze zu kontrollieren. „Was ist es diesmal, Dra…" Als Severus den verstörten Jungen mit immer noch offenem Hemd sah, verschlug es ihm tatsächlich die Sprache. Seine dunklen Augen quollen fast aus ihren Höhlen, als er die roten Flecken sah, die sich deutlich von Dracos blasser Haut abhoben.

Draco schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich seinem Paten gegenüber hin, um dann einfach nach vorne auf den Schreibtisch zu starren. Erst einmal versuchte er zu Atem zu kommen.

„Draco? Was ist passiert?", wollte Severus wissen, klang dabei keinesfalls sanft, sondern eher, als würde er Draco im Kerker an Ketten binden, wenn der erzählte was passiert war. „Du sagst mir sofort, was passiert ist."

Draco hob den Blick und klammerte sich an seinem Umhang fest, ließ den Besen achtlos auf den Boden fallen. „Wir… Wir haben… Ich…" Ratlos schaute Draco in Severus' schockiert aufgerissene Augen.

„Ihr hattet Sex?!", brüllte er entsetzt, stemmte sich an seinem Tisch auf und fuhr ruckartig hoch. Draco wich zurück, als Severus sich soweit über den Schreibtisch beugte, das seine Nase fast Dracos berührte.

„Wa…" Draco wimmerte leicht auf, als es Klick in seinem vernebelten Kopf machte. „Oh, Scheiße!"

„Achte trotzdem auf deine Aussprache", mahnte Severus. „Wir lassen das Diggory zahlen und…"

„Hilfe, nein! Wir haben nicht… Wir haben nur… Das geht doch gar nicht! Immerhin… Wo soll denn… Ich habe…"

„Hör auf zu stottern, Draco", verlangte Severus barsch und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Was hat er mit dir getan?" Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker stand eine dampfende Tasse Kakao vor Draco, die er sich schnell schnappte und sich die Finger daran wärmte.

„Wir… haben ein bisschen… geknutscht und dann ging die Tür auf!" Den letzten Teil haute er laut genug raus, damit es die halbe Schule hören konnte. „Merlin, mein Leben ist vorbei! Rita Kimmkorn hat ein Foto, wie ich mit… Wenn Vater… Severus, was soll ich tun?!"

Der Professor für Zaubertränke schnaubte auf und schien kurz davor den Kopf einfach auf seinen Tisch zu schlagen. „Diese verdammte Presse… Und ich hatte gehofft, sie würden sich auf Potter stürzen…"

Flehentlich schaute Draco Severus über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an.

„Ich kümmere mich darum…", seufzte der schließlich resignierend. „Und jetzt müssen wir wohl oder übel das Geheimnis einer Orgasnuss lüften."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, er klammerte sich an seiner Tasse fest und wünschte sich da einen Marshmallow rein…


	26. Von Fotos und Drachen

**Kapitel 26: Von Fotos und Drachen**

„Ich komme! Ich komme!" Nur mit Handtuch um die Hüfte rannte Sirius durchs halbe Haus um die Tür zu erreichen. Es klopfte wie wild an seiner Tür, weshalb Sirius sich nicht darum kümmerte, dass er eine Unmenge an Schaum auf seinem Boden verteilte. Lucius' Schlangenstäbchen piekte ihn direkt in die nackte Brust, als Sirius die Tür schließlich öffnete.

„Du widerlicher, kriecherischer, undankbarer…" Weiter Sirius' Charaktermerkmale vor sich hinmurmelnd stieß Lucius Sirius in dessen Haus und schupste ihn gegen die Wand, drückte ihm ein Foto in die nassen Hände. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, Black", zischte er.

„Äh…" Sirius senkte den Blick und seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor er sie zornig verengte. _Sein_ Draco in einer wirklich eindeutigen Pose. Tiefrot angelaufen schaute er in die Kamera, mehr verlegen als schockiert, das Hemd rutschte ihm von der blassen Schulter. Haut so blass, wie feinste Seide, die Lippen rotgeschwollen und die Augen wie nebelige Tiefen, die man ergründen wollte…

„Black, verdammt!" Lucius rammte seinen Stock neben Sirius' Gesicht gegen dessen Wand, worauf der sich schüttelte, wie ein nasser Hund.

„Kevin…", knurrte Sirius, verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und musterte den größeren Jungen, der genau zwischen Dracos Beinen auf einer Bank in der Umkleide hockte. Sirius reichte die kurze Vergewisserung, dass auch der pädophile Mistkerl sich ertappt fühlte.

„Cedric", verbesserte Lucius knurrend. „Und das ist deine Schuld! Dein verdammter schwuler Einfluss führt dazu, dass ich meinem Sohn das Herz brechen muss!"

„Ich?!", spuckte Sirius förmlich aus und Lucius wandte angewidert den Blick ab. „Mach's einfach nicht! Wenn er nen Kerl abschleppen will, dann lass ihn doch. Wo ist dein verdammtes Problem, Malfoy?!"

„Ich hätte durchgreifen müssen, als Narzissa meinte, du wärst eine gute Idee…", schnaubte Lucius. „Dann hätte Draco jetzt noch seine Freunde und würde nicht vom Besen fallen, weil ihn irgendein Hufflepuff beim Quidditch ein Lächeln zuwirft. Ich weiß ganz genau, wo er das her hat…"

„Von deiner Frau vielleicht?", gab Sirius zuckersüß zurück.

„Ganz genau. Die Black'schen Gene", erwiderte Lucius und rümpfte die Nase. „Aber Draco wird sich fügen, so wie seine Mutter es auch getan hat. Und du siehst ihn nicht wieder, egal, was Narzissa dir sagt. Draco kann dich nicht leiden und er wird es nie, also mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen. Spiel mit deinem Patenkind."

„Oh, das werden wir ja noch sehen, Lucius", raunte Sirius, packte den blonden Mann am Arm und beförderte ihn zum Ausgang. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, mein Bad wartet auf mich!" Bevor Lucius etwas antworten konnte, schlug er die Tür zu und lief von ihr weg, bevor er Lucius' Gemurmel verstehen konnte.

Das Foto immer noch in der Hand ließ Sirius sich wieder in seine Badewanne gleiten, presste sich die freie Hand gegen die Stirn und atmete tief durch. Scheiße, was war los mit ihm? Der Junge war… ein Junge. Zu jung! Er mochte älter aussehen, vor allem durch die leichten Ringe unter den Augen, die wohl von Alpträumen zeugten. Alpträume von einer Ratte… Dadurch war er sicherlich etwas erwachsener geworden, auch geistig, aber das rechtfertigte nicht Sirius' beschleunigten Herzschlag, wenn er nur ein Foto von dem Jungen sah. Erst recht nicht die Eifersucht auf irgendeinen Hufflepuff! Und ja, er war eifersüchtig. Dazu musste er das nicht erst Remus erzählen. Das würde er nämlich sicher nicht tun, sonst landete er wieder im Gefängnis.

Es war wirklich besser, wenn er den Kleinen nicht mehr sah…

„Zweieinhalb Jahre…", murmelte er vor sich hin, betrachtete sich das Foto genau und fühlte, wie er automatisch lächelte. Zweieinhalb Jahre in etwa, dann war der Junge volljährig. Dann würde Sirius ihm zeigen, wie wunderschön rot seine Lippen wurden, wenn ein Gryffindor ihn küsste. Zumindest jemand, der wusste, wie das ging. Der mickrige Hufflepuff wirkte nicht gerade, als hätte er das schon in der Praxis durchgehabt…

Die Augen schließend ließ Sirius sich ein Stück tiefer ins Wasser gleiten. Er musste daran denken, dass Draco nicht wirklich schwimmen konnte. Sirius hatte ihn immer an den Beckenrand ziehen müssen. Ob er zu Hause ab und an daran dachte, wenn er die Wanne benutzte? Oder war er ganz auf die Dusche umgestiegen? Ob das beißende Buch es ein Jahr lang in Lucius' Kleiderschrank ausgehalten hatte?

Deprimiert seufzte Sirius. Er war einsam, das Haus leer ohne Harry und Remus auf Jobsuche… Überall dunkle Schatten, die ihn in gewissen Augenblicken an Dementoren erinnerten, weshalb er meistens das Licht angeschaltet ließ. Ein genauso einsamer Junge neben ihm, der ihm den Nacken kraulte, wenn er schlief, das wäre ein Segen. Ein warmer Körper… Jemand da, wenn er die Augen aufschlug. Jemand, der ihn auf eine Weise brauchte, die Harry hoffentlich nicht einmal in Betracht zog. Zwar wuchs die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und James jeden Tag, aber er ihre Basis war eine ganz andere. So durchgeknallt war Sirius nun auch wieder nicht.

Die Idee, dass Draco in ein paar Jahren verstand, wie langweilig dieser Kevin war und wie cool sein alter Hund, gefiel ihm mit jeder Sekunde besser. Wie in einem schönen Liebesfilm…

In verbotenen Gedanken versunken fuhr Sirius den Rand des Fotos nach. Er sollte seine alte Kamera mal wieder auspacken…

* * *

„Viel Spaß… Viel Spaß! Merlin, dümmer geht's nicht, Draco…", murmelte der blonde Slytherin, während er sich durch die überfüllten Ränge im Stadion kämpfte. Es war der vierundzwanzigste November, die erste Aufgabe, und alles, was er Cedric zu genuschelt hatte war „Viel Spaß" gewesen! Nicht mal Glück! Oh, Mann! Nach der Sache vor ein paar Tagen kriegte er kaum noch ein Wort in Cedrics Gegenwart raus. Zwar war nichts von ihnen in der Zeitung gelandet, aber was da fast passiert wäre, machte Draco irgendwie… Angst. Er verdrehte die Augen, wenn er daran dachte, weil es… so schön gewesen war, aber… Ach, er wusste es selbst nicht. Cedric war das Thema auch unangenehm. Geküsst hatten sie sich seitdem nicht mehr, erst Recht nicht so, und Händchen halten war auch nicht mehr wirklich drin.

Draco fühlte sich… Das wusste er auch nicht. Er war verwirrt. Sehr verwirrt. Er dachte über Sachen nach, die er nie in Betracht gezogen hatte und das auch nicht lange, weil es ihm schnell die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Seine Blicke in Cedrics Richtung verursachten nicht mehr nur ein unglaubliches Kribbeln, sondern jetzt auch noch eine… Art Hitze, die er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Manchmal keuchte er davon schon auf, seine Wangen heiß und rot. Goyle musterte ihn schon so komisch und Crabbe meinte, das läge daran, dass Draco nicht genug essen würde.

„Macht mal Platz", verlangte Draco und quetschte sich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm einen Platz in der ersten Reihe freigehalten hatten. Sein Blick wanderte sofort die Koppel entlang, wo gerade ein Drache hinaus geführt wurde. Ein Drache! Oh, Scheiße! Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das würde richtig gefährlich werden und wenn Cedric… Nein, nein, alles würde gut gehen und… Was mussten die denn machen? Was…

„Hier, dein Schal", meinte Crabbe und legte Draco den silber-grünen Schal auf den Schoß. „Es ist kalt." Damit wandte er sich wieder nach vorne. Draco würde sich eh nicht bedanken und das erwartete er auch gar nicht.

Nickend schlang Draco sich den Schal um den Hals und entfernte ihn gleich wieder. Ihm war heiß. Nein, arschkalt war ihm und… Merlin, wie lange mussten sie denn noch warten?

„Hast du Hunger?" Goyle packte Draco ein Sandwich in die Hände.

Draco nickte wieder, brachte nicht mehr zu Stande. Er war hungriger, als jemals in seinem Leben zu vor und würde bei dem Kloß in seinem Hals trotzdem keinen Bissen herunterbekommen. Wo war Cedric? Warum ein Drache? Ein Drache! Schreckliche Bilder brannten sich in seinem Geist ein. Cedrics Gesicht total entstellt von Brandwunden, noch schlimmer, Cedric einfach gefressen und…

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Merlin, wann war die Anspannung gekommen? Cedric war alt genug um auf sich aufzupassen und Draco brauchte sich nicht… sorgen… Das war nur ein… Drache. Draco schaute sich das Biest noch nicht genauer an, machte die Augen erst wieder auf, als ein Pfiff ertönte.

Es wurde still.

Draco schaute auf, direkt in das dunkle Augenpaar des blau-grauen Drachens. Das Vieh hockte neben einem Haufen Eier, eines davon war golden.

„Ah, entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung!", ertönte eine laute Stimme. Draco erkannte Ludo Bagman. „Hier eine kurze Erläuterung: Die Champions werden versuchen an ihrem Drachen – ja, für jeden einen anderen – vorbeizukommen und das goldene Ei zu ergattern. Dafür werden ihnen Punkte gegeben, die schließlich die Platzierung ergeben, falls man es sich nicht denken kann. Und hier kommt auch schon unser erster Champion! Mr. Diggory!"

Die Menge schrie auf, jubelte, kreischte, sodass Dracos Ohren klingelten. Sein Blick war auf Cedric gerichtet, den er gut von seinem Platz aus sehen konnte. Er wirkte nervös und war ganz fahl im Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte keinen Moment über die Tribünen, sondern fixierte sich sofort auf den Drachen. Ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler, wie Bagman soeben erwähnte. Draco lauschte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr. Er umklammerte das Sandwich fest und entlockte Crabbe ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen, als er es zerdrückte.

Cedric zückte den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf einen Stein und murmelte einen Spruch. Kurz darauf hörte man ein Kläffen und ein Hund, der Draco irgendwie an Killer erinnerte, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachens auf sich. Cedric stürmte los und auf die Eier zu, versuchte das goldene zu erreichen und…

_Baff!_

Draco fuhr erschrocken hoch, als der Schwanz des Drachen Millimeter neben Cedric aufschlug. Die Druckwelle beförderte den Champion ein paar Meter weit weg, wo er sich hinter einem Stein versteckte.

„Oooh, da hat er ihn knapp verfehlt, ganz knapp… Er geht ja volles Risiko, der Junge! Clevere Finte – schade, dass es nichts genützt hat!"

Oh, Cedric hatte noch viel mehr auf Lager, als einen falschen Black zu opfern. Der war auch immer noch da und kläffte den Drachen jetzt an, lief wie wild im Kreis herum und lockte den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler zu sich. Cedric nutzte wieder die Chance, sprang hinter dem Stein hervor und hechtete auf das Ei zu und…

Draco hätte fast laut aufgejubelt, als Cedric sich das goldene Ei unter den Nagel riss. Der Schock kam Sekundenbruchteile später. Ein Wimpernschlag zu viel und Draco verpasste, wie der Drache sich drehte und dabei die blaue Flamme ausspie. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ging durch die Menge und Draco schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Cedric stand noch, das Gesicht von der Menge abgewandt und versuchte sich den brennenden Haarschopf auszuklopfen. Die Drachenwärter hielten den Kurzschnäuzler davon ab, Cedric noch einmal zu verbrennen.

Bagmans Stimme war dumpf in Dracos Kopf und auch die Punkte interessierten ihn nicht. Er knallte Goyle das Sandwich auf den Kopf und rannte die Tribünen herunter, suchte verzweifelt das Krankenzelt und schlitterte mehr dort hinein, als das er Malfoy-like eintrat.

„Cedric?!" Seine Stimme klang viel höher, als er es inzwischen gewohnt war und zitterte noch dazu stark. „Ce–"

„Ja, doch…", hörte er Madam Pomfrey sagen. „Er ist hier. Alles okay… Mr. Malfoy?" Überrascht hielt sie vor dem Slytherin inne, der sich nicht darum kümmerte und um sie herum spickte. Er entdeckte Cedrics Silhouette hinter einem Vorhang und stürmte darauf zu.

„Cedric?!" Wieder schnappte Draco nach Luft, als Cedric hochschaute, seine linke Gesichtshälfte mit einer orange-roten Paste eingekleistert, die widerlich stank. Aber Draco war es egal, solange Cedric ihn noch anlächeln konnte, egal, wie widerlich verschmort sein Haar aussah. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank…", hauchte er und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder, streckte die Hand nach Cedrics Gesicht aus, hielt aber sicherheitshalber inne.

„Du hättest doch nicht herkommen müssen, Draco. Mir geht's gut. Sieh dir das Turnier an", sagte Cedric schief lächelnd, wegen seiner Verletzung. „Das sieht man nicht alle Tage."

Draco schüttelte sofort den Kopf, versuchte das Brennen in seinen Augen wegzublinzeln und das Hicksen zu unterdrücken. „Das… Das war doof von dir", presste er hervor, wischte sich schnell über die tränenden Augen und versuchte sauer zu klingen. „Wie konntest du dich hier nur anmelden?!"

Erstaunt öffnete Cedric den Mund, legte das Ei, dem Draco noch gar keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, auf den Nachttisch, und zog stattdessen Draco in seine Arme. „Pscht…", machte er, anstatt sich darüber auszulassen, wer immer ganz enthusiastisch versucht hatte ihn zu überreden, sich doch beim Turnier anzumelden. Draco war ihm so dankbar dafür. Fast so dankbar, wie dafür, dass Cedric ihn nicht allein gelassen hatte. Nahe dran zu weinen vergrub Draco das Gesicht an Cedrics Schulter und umklammerte ihn fest, ließ sich liebevoll über den Hinterkopf streicheln. Ihm war, als würde er die Hitze der Flamme noch spüren können und das ließ ihn wieder verzweifelt nach Luft schnappen.

„Ich wusste du schaffst das, aber… als das Feuer… und du… ich dachte…", stotterte Draco herum, bevor seine Stimme endgültig brach. Am liebsten hätte er jegliche Erziehung abgelegt und einfach dem Bedürfnis nachgegeben sich auszuweinen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so gesorgt, solche Angst gehabt… nie zuvor hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt…

Ein Schniefen unterdrückend schaute Draco hoch in Cedrics erschöpfte Augen.

„Ist doch nur mein hübsches Gesicht", meinte der Ältere belustigt. „Darum hatte ich sogar mehr Angst als um mein Leben."

Draco schlug ihm kurzerhand gegen die Brust, schmunzelte aber leicht. „Das wird wieder, oder?"

„Nein. Ich… Drachen eben. Da kann man nichts machen."

Bestürzt riss Draco die Augen auf und suchte Cedrics Hand, hielt sie fest in seiner. „Mir… egal wie du aussiehst…", sagte er schnell.

„Mr. Diggory, was erzählen Sie dem armen Jungen?!", kam Madam Pomfreys Stimme von hinten. Verwirrt zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen und bemerkte Cedrics angehobenen Mundwinkel, kam sich jetzt total bescheuert vor. Hochrot ließ er Cedric los und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust. „Das kommt wieder in Ordnung, keine Sorge. Sie werden nichts sehen. Aber schön zu wissen, dass Sie selbst hässlich noch einen Freund hätten, nicht wahr?"

„Mhm", machte Cedric zustimmend und tätschelte Dracos Schulter, während Madam Pomfrey ihn sich noch einmal anschaute. Dann verschwand sie.

„Mistkerl…", murmelte Draco ziemlich verlegen. „Du hast… das ganz Slytherin-like einfach ausgenutzt. Schon wieder…"

Cedric lachte kurz auf.

„Lach nicht! Ich hab mich gesor… Ach, lass mich doch…", maulte Draco. Ungefähr fünf Sekunden schmollte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und Cedric die Arme um die Schultern legte, sich wieder an ihn drückte um einfach den Herzschlag spüren zu können. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, dass gerade jemand anderes reinkam.

Cedric anscheinend schon. „Da…"

„Mir auch egal…", murmelte Draco, klammerte sich fester. „Sollen ruhig wissen, wie mies du mich immer behandelst, Slytherin."

„Dra…"

„Harry, du warst einfach klasse!", hörte Draco den Hamster sagen und hob den Kopf, lauschte noch einen Moment dem Anfall von Hysterie.

Dann kam das Spannende. „Harry, wer immer deinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hat – ich – ich wette, die wollten dich erledigen!" Das Wiesel. Nach gut einem Monat das erste vernünftige Wort, wie Draco es selbst mitgekriegt hatte und von Black in Briefen ausführlich beschrieben bekommen hatte. Ihm war es aber immer noch egal, weshalb er lieber Cedrics Herzschlag lauschte, als dem Rumgedruckse zwischen Potter und Ronald.

„Harry!" Oh, und Black war ebenfalls gekommen… „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

_Baff!_

Black schien gestolpert zu sein, direkt gegen den Vorhang von Cedrics Bett, wo er sich festklammerte und trotzdem mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden ging. Potter saß gegenüber von Cedrics Bett und hatte damit den besten Ausblick auf Malfoy in inniger Umarmung mit dem wahren Champion von Hogwarts. Die grünen Augen weiteten sich ebenso wie die von Hamster und Wiesel. Black sah auch ziemlich blass um die Nase aus.

„Äh…", machte Cedric.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so?!", fauchte Draco. „Geht Potters Punkte abholen, wenn der Kratzer ihn nicht davon abhält."

„Oh, stimmt!", rief Ronald und drängte Potter nun zum Ausgang. Hamster half im Vorbeigehen Sirius hoch und schenkte Cedric und Draco einen gar nicht so missfälligen Blick. Dafür konnte Black das doppelt gut.

„So…" Madam Pomfrey kam noch einmal vorbei. „Das lassen Sie bitte bis morgen früh drauf und kommen dann noch einmal zu mir, ja?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie soll er denn dann schlafen?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

„Draco, ich krieg das schon –"

„Nein! Du bist erschöpft. Du musst gut schlafen können und mit so ner stinkenden Paste auf der Wange geht das nicht", sagte Draco, fand seinen mütterlichen Unterton auch irgendwie verstörend und schüttelte sich. „Sorry…"

„Genau. Sind Sie die Heilerin oder ich, Mr. Malfoy? So, und jetzt ab mit Ihnen ins Champion-Zelt", sagte Madam Pomfrey und scheuchte Draco und Cedric aus ihrem Zelt. „Und wenn Sie falsch schlafen, ruinieren Sie ihr Gesicht, also…"

„Was?", keuchte Cedric.

„Raus mit Ihnen…"

Draco zog Cedric am Arm hinter sich her. Der Hufflepuff schien doch etwas betrübt in der Aussicht sein Gesicht zu verlieren und ließ fast das goldene Ei fallen, als er sein Gesicht betasten wollte.

„Nicht anfassen!", mahnte Draco. Er schob Cedric zum anderen Zelt und beteuerte ihm zu warten, was er kurz darauf bereute, als er sich Ronald gegenüber wiederfand, der auf Potter wartete.

„So…", machte Ronald, starrte mit verschränkten Armen in die andere Richtung.

Draco schnaubte. Konversation mit Wiesel? Nein, danke…

„Du und Diggory? Wir dachten, dass sei nur, um dich zu ärgern…"

„Du solltest das Denken von vorneherein sein lassen, wenn da eh nichts draus resultiert."

„Passt ja irgendwie… Könnt ja beide nur gut aussehen."

„Neidisch, Ronald? Hättest deinen einen Tanz eben besser ausnutzen sollen…"

„Was?!"

„Ich sagte…"

„Ich hab's verstanden, aber…"

„Ganz so sicher wäre ich mir bei deinem breiigen Gehirn da nicht…"

„Du lenkst ab, Malfoy!"

„Uhum…"

„Wie kannst du es wa–"

Draco trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als Ronald ihn packen wollte, hörte nur das Rumpeln und schaute kurz über die Schulter um das Potter/Weasley-Bündel am Boden mustern zu können. Dann war da auch schon wieder Cedric und das Quieken, Fiepen, sonst was der Jungs am Boden war unwichtiger, als jemals zuvor.

„Zum Schloss?", fragte Cedric knapp, schenkte Harry und Ron einen amüsierten Blick und Draco ein ehrliches Lächeln, als der nickte. Na ja, was hatte Cedric erwartet? Ein „Nein, ich will lieber Potter schikanieren"? Pah! Draco war so froh, dass sie jetzt wieder ganz normal miteinander umgehen konnten und…

Er errötete schlagartig, als er sich an den… Vorfall in der Umkleide erinnerte.

„Wegen neulich…" Oh, nein! Musste Cedric das ausgerechnet jetzt ansprechen, wo sie weit abgelegen von allen anderen am Waldrand entlang spazierten? So… romantisch… „Ich –"

„Ist schon gut, Ced", wollte Draco ihn abwürgen. Das war ihm immer noch peinlich und nach einem Drachen fiel Cedric kein anderes Thema ein?

„Nein, ich… Lass mich nur kurz…" Cedric fasste Draco am Arm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. „Du… Ich will einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich dich zu nichts… zwingen werd und bedrängen auch nicht. Hoff ich…" Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Äh… Neulich sind die Hippogreife mit mir durchgegangen. Passiert mir auch mal, also…"

„Also vergessen wir das und schauen uns das da mal genauer an?" Draco deutete auf das Ei.

Cedric schien es einen Moment völlig vergessen zu haben und schaute sich ganz perplex um. „Oh, ach so… Ja. Eigentlich soll ich das alleine machen."

Draco setzte seinen Daddy-ich-will-einen-neuen-Besen-Blick auf und dagegen schien wohl nur Severus immun zu sein, denn Cedric seufzte resignierend.

„Gut, aber das Rätsel lös ich selbst."

„Oh, Rätsel! Ich liebe Rätsel… Aufmachen", verlangte Draco.

Cedric gluckste und machte sich daran das Ei zu öffnen. Allerdings kam nur ein ohrenbetäubendes, widerlich lautes Gekreische heraus und er schloss es schnell wieder, als Draco sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„Oh, viel Spaß, Ced…", murmelte Draco angewidert.

* * *

Sirius betätigte den Auslöser genau dann, als Kevin dieses bescheuerte Ei aufmachen musste. Fast ließ er seine Kamera fallen, verschwand schnell hinter einem Baum und lugte vorsichtig drum herum, als das Gekreische verstummte. Prompt wurde ihm sein kleines Foto extrem peinlich, aber… In seinem Kopf suchte er nach einer Rechtfertigung, fand aber keine und zuckte einfach mit den Schultern.

Nur ein kleines Foto. Nichts Verbotenes. Er musste den Film vollkriegen, damit Harry schnell seine Hornschwanz-Bilder bekam. Mehr nicht…

Es waren immer nur Fotos gewesen…

„Black."

Sirius schaute hoch und erstarrte. Jetzt hatte ihn jemand beim Spannen erwischt. Bei seinem Glück war das auch noch Schniefelus… Aus den Schatten trat allerdings…

„Vicky!" Sirius grinste breit. „Super, dieser Bindehautentzündungsfluch! Ich hätte dasselbe gemacht und…" Aus Versehen drückte Sirius den Auslöser seiner Kamera ein weiteres Mal, als Krum einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. „Hast du mich erschreckt…" Er lachte heiser und schaute über die Schulter, fühlte sich ziemlich eingezwängt und das obwohl Viktor noch ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt stand.

„Sie", sagte Viktor knapp und deutete auf Sirius, „mir sagen wo ich bin!"

„Häh?", machte Sirius, den Blick starr auf Cedric und Draco gerichtet. Anscheinend versuchte der Jüngere seine Vermutungen über das Ei Kund zu tun, aber Cedric presste ihm einfach eine Hand auf den Mund. Hah! Aber Sirius wusste, dass es sicher nicht darum ging, dass er das Rätsel alleine lösen sollte. Er hatte Draco doch gesagt, dass Kevin ihn schon bald auf den dreckigen, furchtbar unhygienischen Waldboden zerren würde! Zum Glück brauchte Sirius sich nur noch einen weißen Abraxaner besorgen, seine Rüstung polieren und dann konnte er Draco aus den schmierigen Fängen dieses Lackaffens befreien!

„Ich habe verloren Karkaroff und finden nicht zurück", holte Viktors Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sirius fühlte sich ein bisschen von dem rollenden R geplättet und schüttelte den schwarzen Haarschopf. Eigentlich wollte er noch schauen, ob Draco sicher hoch zum Schloss kam. Bei Kevin wusste man ja nie…

„Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen alt für dich, Vicky. Fühle mich aber sehr geschmeichelt."

Viktor zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen und klammerte sich an seinem goldenen Ei fest. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ Sirius so wieder durchatmen, und stierte Cedric und Draco an, bevor er wieder zu Sirius schwenkte, der seine Kamera zwischen den Fingern drehte.

„Ich frage Drako", sagte Krum knapp, wollte sich schon davonmachen, aber Sirius packte ihn am Arm.

„Erstmal heißt es Draco, ja? Und zweitens gehst du da jetzt nicht hin. Dann flieg ich ja auf…" Sirius schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Dann ich frage Ihr Patenkind", schlug Viktor vor.

Sirius schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Kevin ist nicht mein Patenkind! Scheiß Kommunikationsprobleme…"

Bei Viktor schien es Klick gemacht zu haben und er deutete auf sich. „Ich muss zu See. Zu Schiff von meiner Schule. Schlafen."

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin ein bisschen alt für dich." Sirius grinste so breit, seine Zähne mussten in der Dunkelheit leuchten.

Die Augenbrauen wieder fest zusammen ziehend schüttelte Viktor den Kopf und drehte sich um.

Sirius hielt ihn wieder fest. „Kann ich noch ein Foto haben?", fragte er.

Abgehackt nickte Viktor, ließ sich von Sirius einen Arm um die Schulter legen und schaute mürrisch in die Kamera, während Sirius breit grinste, die Kamera so hielt, dass sie ja auch beide draufkamen, und den Auslöser betätigte. „Danke dir vielmals. Gute Nacht!"

Seine Kamera wieder wegsteckend huschte Sirius ins Dickicht und ließ Viktor zurück. Der Durmstrang-Champion wartete einen Moment zu lange und fand sich schließlich in absoluter Dunkelheit wieder, umringt von der schaurigen Geräuschkulisse des Verbotenen Waldes und allein.

Dabei war er doch ein Star…


	27. Von BELFER und Bällen

**Kapitel 27: Von B. ELFE .R und Bällen**

„Belfer?"

„Nein, nicht Belfer! Es heißt B. ELFE. R, Bund für Elfenrechte…"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte den Anstecker. „Und was soll ich damit, Granger? Ihn dir an die Vorderzähne pinnen?"

„Nein, Draco, das…"

„Nenn mich nicht Draco, Granger", knurrte er dazwischen und zerquetschte fast den Anstecker. Er hatte in der Nähe der Küche auf Cedric gewartet und Ta-Tamm! Wie aus dem Nichts war der Hamster aufgetaucht und brabbelte ihn zu, als würde ein gemeinsamer Sommer das rechtfertigen! „Was sollen Elfen auch mit Rechten? In die Strafverfolgung mit eingebracht werden?"

„Zum Beispiel!", strahlte der Hamster und entblößte die viel zu langen Vorderzähne. „Du hast es schneller verstanden als Ron und Harry. Wenn du mitmachst, dann sind wir schon vier!"

Draco wich leicht zurück. „Bitte was?", presste er hervor. Er? Einem Schlammblut helfen? Einem widerlichen, stinkenden, dreckigen Schlammblut? Ja, klar! Da konnte er sich ja gleich dafür einsetzen, dass diese Herdentiere von Muggeln nicht irgendwann wieder in ihren Schlachthof getrieben wurden… „Gibt es dafür eine Bemerkung im Zeugnis? Hauspunkte?"

„Dein schlechtes Gewissen für die jahrelange Ausbeutung der Hauselfen, im Besonderen Dobby, wird dir erleichtert", meinte Hermine voller Eifer.

„Wir _haben _gar keine Hauselfen", sagte Draco wahrheitsgetreu. Seit Dobby weg war versuchte Narzissa sich an der Hausarbeit. Einen guten Hauselfen zu finden war nämlich gar nicht so einfach, meinte Vater. Zum Glück war Draco nicht da, um sich seine Eltern mit zusammengebundenen Haaren und Staubwedeln anzutun… Er begab sich da lieber auf die Suche nach ihrer Würde.

„Ein Anfang", sagte Hermine und griff Dracos Hand – igitt – um den Anstecker vor seine Nase zu halten. „Die Behandlung der Hauselfen ist widerlich. Wir sorgen dafür, dass das geändert wird und die Bedingungen besser werden. Wir…"

„_Ihr _wisst aber schon, dass Hauselfen drauf stehen, wenn man sie benutzt? Die sind masochistisch veranlagt", sagte Draco und schüttelte Grangers Hand angewidert ab. „Je fester du schlägst, desto besser arbeiten sie."

„Weil sie verängstigt sind!", kreischte Hermine.

„Weil sie drauf stehen", meinte Draco und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Hermine errötete und räusperte sich. „Harry, Ron und ich werben gerade Mitglieder an." Als hätte Draco es noch nicht gemerkt… „Die Mitgliedschaft kostet zwei Sickel. Mit dem Erlös starten wir eine Flugblattkampagne. Unser erster Versuch mehr Menschen auf uns aufmerksam zu machen."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Gut, von Hermine Granger mit sowas belästigt zu werden war weitaus angenehmer, als womit er gerechnet hatte. Als sie so plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht war, hatte er fast geglaubt, sie wolle ihn zum Weihnachtsball einladen. Man wusste ja nie, was so ein Sommer in Blacks Bude mit sich brachte. Igitt…

„Hier…" Draco ließ eine Galleone in Hermines Hand fallen, beachtete die großen Augen aber gar nicht. „Lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe?"

„Aber… aber… aber… Oh, Draco!"

Sie machte Anstalten ihn tatsächlich zu umarmen, weshalb er schnell zurückwich und sich an die Wand presste. „Nicht… anfassen", würgte er hervor, brachte Granger so aber gar nicht aus der Fassung. „Und nimm die Dinger von mir weg. Trag das als anonyme Spende ein." Hauptsache sie machte sich aus dem Staub. „Und wenn du damit was erreichen willst, dann musst du die Anstecker einheitlicher machen. Da gibt's ein paar Sprüche, mit denen kannst du super Effekte…" Moment. Draco schüttelte sich schnell.

„Ja?" Granger bedeutete ihm weiter zu sprechen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", verlangte Draco barsch. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Oh, aber wir könnten…"

„Cedric!" Draco schlüpfte an Granger vorbei und hastete auf den Hufflepuff zu, der gerade um die Ecke kam. „Du rettest mich…" Erleichtert atmete Draco aus, riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter und stellte entsetzt fest, dass Granger nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sie anzustarren. „Cedric… Hilfe", hauchte Draco und rückte näher. „Die geht nicht weg."

Cedric schmunzelte und zog Draco kurzerhand einfach wieder um die Ecke. „Hallo erstmal", sagte er und hauchte Draco die Andeutung eines Kusses auf die Lippen. „Wir…"

„Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?", haute Draco ganz locker raus, sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass das extrem peinlich war… und vor allem…

„Draco… Eh, ich hab… Professor Sprout gefragt…"

Draco klappte der Mund auf. „Du willst mit deiner Hauslehrerin gehen?!", quietschte er.

Das Lachen konnte Cedric sich nicht verkneifen und das Aufhören fiel ihm auch ziemlich schwer. Tränen standen in den stahlgrauen Augen und seine Wangen waren hochrot angelaufen. „Nein, nein", presste er atemlos hervor. „Aber ich hab sie gefragt… Na ja, ob ich mit… Ich muss mit einem Mädchen gehen, Draco."

Einen Moment fühlte Draco sich, als hätte Cedric ihn geschlagen. „Oh…", machte er und senkte den Blick. „Oh…"

„Ich würd gar nicht hingehen, aber als Champion muss ich", sagte Cedric hastig. Er fasste Draco an den Schultern und ging leicht in die Knie um ihn ansehen zu können. „Aber nur einen Tanz und dann…"

Draco winkte ab. „Das macht man nicht. Denk an das arme Mädchen…", murmelte er.

„Sei nicht sauer, Draco", bat Cedric. Er schien selbst ziemlich niedergeschlagen.

„Quatsch…", gab Draco nicht sehr enthusiastisch zurück. Immerhin war sein Herz gerade gegen die Wand geklatscht worden und flutschte daran herunter. „Ich… versteh's ja. Aber…" Er druckste kurz herum, hob den Blick und stellte kurzerhand seinen Fuß auf Cedrics, drückte fest auf dessen großen Zeh. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass… dass du mit jemand anderem hingehst…"

Als hätte er ihm damit ein großes Kompliment gemacht strahlte Cedric plötzlich von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Hey… Ist doch nur ein blöder Ball." Er hob Dracos Kinn an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wir können…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wischte Cedrics Hand weg. „Dann fahr ich heim", sagte er etwas leiser.

„Du musst nicht wegen mir –"

„Ich will da auch nicht alleine auftauchen, Ced", erklärte Draco. „Keiner würde mit mir gehen wollen."

„Das stimmt doch nicht, Draco", sagte Cedric sofort, umfasste wieder Dracos Gesicht und ließ dem Kleineren diesmal nicht die Möglichkeit den Kopf zu drehen. „Natürlich würdest du jemanden finden."

„Gut, vielleicht. Aber ich will nicht", sagte Draco und seufzte. „Wenn, dann will ich mit dir gehen. Sonst niemand…"

Aufseufzend zog Cedric ihn in seine Arme, was Draco doch etwas überraschte. Aber es heiterte ihn wenigstens auf und für einen Moment vergaß er den Ball sogar fast vollkommen. Wiedermal bot Cedrics Rücken den perfekten Platz um sich festzuklammern und sein Umhang duftete heute besonders gut. Hatte sich wohl etwas aufgebrezelt, was?

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und drückte Cedric weg. „Wen fragst du denn?" Eher gesagt, wen willst du so gut duftend denn beeindrucken?

Cedric räusperte sich, klopfte leicht nervös auf Dracos Schultern herum und starrte an die Decke. „Ich… dachte an Cho…", murmelte er kaum verständlich.

Draco schnaubte.

„Weißt du, ich weiß, dass sie mich… Jedenfalls würde sie nicht Nein sagen", rechtfertigte Cedric sich.

„Es gibt wahrscheinlich kein Mädchen, das Nein zu dir sagen würde", gab Draco zurück. „Frag doch Millicent Bulstrode."

Prompt wich jegliche Farbe aus Cedrics Gesicht. „W-Wen?"

„Oder irgendwen Hässlichen", verlangte Draco. „Außerdem steht Potter auf Chang."

„Draco, ich kann nicht… Ich will doch nicht… Verstehst du nicht, dass ich einen gewissen Eindruck zu machen habe?"

Draco knurrte leise. „Okay. Wenn du es bis heute Abend hinkriegst Chang zu fragen, dann darfst du mit ihr gehen, wenn nicht –"

„Was hast du vor?", unterbrach Cedric ihn.

„Na ja…" Draco grinste aufgesetzt. „Potter ein bisschen anschieben." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Cedric schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und nickte schließlich. „Schauen wir mal, wer schneller ist…" Draco war schon um die Ecke, als Cedric seinen Satz beendete. „Mann…"

„Granger?" Merlin sei Dank war die noch nicht so weit weg gewesen. Draco hätte sie fast am Arm gepackt, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. „Hast du Potter gesehen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wollte den See nehmen. Willst du ihm helfen?"

„Was?" Dracos Blick fiel auf das Kästchen mit den Ansteckern. „Oh… Äh, klar. Er ist also draußen?" Granger nickte und wollte Draco zwar noch etwas sagen, aber der war schneller draußen, als sie Belfer hätte rauswürgen können.

Er fand Potter in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, wo er zusah, wie der Wildhüter einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter ausführte und sicher keine Anstalten machte, den dazu zu bewegen bei Belfer mitzumischen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich von hinten an.

„Potter", sagte er und tippte den Gryffindor auf die Schulter. Mit großen Augen fuhr der herum und wich leicht zurück, wäre fast auf den Kröter getreten, aber Hagrid konnte ihn gerade noch retten. Den Kröter. Harry plumpste in den matschigen Schnee.

„Spinnst du Malfoy? Musst du mich so erschrecken?!", blaffte der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco seufzte. Na toll… Mit Matsch überzogen konnte der bei Chang nicht punkten. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du schon jemanden hast, mit dem du zum Ball gehst."

Potter machte noch größere Augen. „Ich geh nicht mit dir!", fauchte er und richtete sich wieder auf. „Geh doch mit Diggory."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass Chang mit Diggory geht, dann solltest du dich beeilen und sie fragen", sagte Draco kühl.

„Was?" Potter errötete.

„Stell dich doch nicht so blöd an! Jeder sieht auf hundert Meter, dass du auf sie stehst. Ich geb dir nur nen Tipp. Niemand lehnt ab, wenn Cedric Diggory fragt, ob du mit ihm auf den Ball gehst", sagte Draco.

„Warum fragt er dich nicht? Passt ihm dein Gesicht genauso wenig wie mir?", gab Potter zurück.

Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, aber Tanzpartner_innen_ sind Pflicht, also…" Er machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Warum sagst du mir dann Bescheid?", wollte Potter misstrauisch wissen.

„Weil Chang mir nicht passt!", schnaubte Draco. „Vor allem nicht an Cedrics Seite. Jetzt komm…" Damit packte er Potter am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, dessen Proteste einfach ignorierend. „Chang und du seht doch… niedlich zusammen aus. Glaub ich… Wenigstens ist sie kleiner als du. Versuch das mal zu finden. Du scheinst der kleinste Kerl auf dem ganzen Gelände zu sein. Ich könnte dich hochheben und in den See werfen." Das sollte er sich merken. Aber vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal in Erinnerung rufen, dass er mit Potter nicht reden sollte. Nicht _so _jedenfalls.

„Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy?", machte Potter ihn von der Seite an.

Draco hatte kurz überlegt, wo Chang sich wohl rumtreiben könnte und war deswegen ziemlich in Gedanken, als er antwortete. „Glaub nicht, ich mache das für dich. Ich will nur nicht, dass Cedric mit ihr geht…", murmelte er und schaute sich suchend um, bis er ein paar dunkelblaue Kapuzen in der Nähe der Eulerei entdeckte.

„Du willst nicht, dass Cedric mit ihr geht?" Potter würgte. „Das ist widerwärtig, Malfoy. Diggory ist doch ein Kerl! Wie kannst du den mögen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Potter. Ich glaub, da haben wir deinen Traum in Blau schon", sagte Draco genervt, zückte den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry, der sofort seinen auf Draco richtete. „Mann, wenn du dich selber sauber machen willst… Beeil dich einfach." Seufzend drehte Draco sich weg und marschierte vorwärts. Potter hintendran. Der hatte wohl eingesehen, dass seine Chancen gegen Diggory ziemlich klein waren und nahm deswegen jetzt seinen gesamten Gryffindor-Mut zusammen.

Trotzdem kam kein Wort heraus, als er den Mund öffnete.

Draco rollte mit den Augen, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und rief „Hey, Chang!", bevor er im Gebüsch verschwand. Hinter den Hecken und Bäumen konnte er Potters entrüstetem Blick aber nicht entkommen. Etwas unheimlich war ihm das wegen der Brille, die Potters grüne Augen größer aussehen ließ, aber doch und er schlüpfte dichter hinter den Baum.

„Mist…", murmelte er, als er nicht verstehen konnte, was Potter vor sich hin stotterte, als Chang sich endlich von ihren Freundinnen gelöst hatte.

„Du warst zu langsam", hauchte man ihm ins Ohr und Draco fuhr herum. Cedric stand genau hinter ihm und lehnte sich lächelnd zu ihm runter. Statt zu hören, was Potter endlich herauswürgte, wurde Draco gegen den Baumstamm gedrückt und bekam Cedrics weiche Lippen gegen seine. In diesen Kuss hinein seufzend rutschte Draco tatsächlich ein Stück nach unten, wurde von Cedric aber an der Hüfte festgehalten. Wobei der egoistische Bastard aber sicher nur daran dachte, dass er sich sonst den Rücken verrenken würde, wenn er sich noch weiter herunterbeugen musste.

„Mhm… Heißt das, du gehst mit ihr?", fragte Draco mürrisch.

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab gewartet, bis ihr auftaucht."

„Sicher", sagte Draco. „Du bist Sekunden später gekommen und tust jetzt so, als wärest du ein lieber, freundlicher Hufflepuff. Dabei weiß ich ganz genau, dass du mich nur in den dunklen Wald ziehen wolltest, um…"

Schnell presste Cedric ihm einen Finger gegen die Lippen. „Na, na, na… Sowas darfst du noch gar nicht in den Mund nehmen."

„Was soll ich nicht in den Mund nehmen?", fragte Draco, legte verwirrt den Kopf schief und gluckste, als Cedric errötete. „Also… Gehst du jetzt mit Millicent Bulstrode?"

Wieder schüttelte Cedric den Kopf. „Fleur Delacour."

„Was?!", quietschte Draco entsetzt und schupste Cedric weg. „Die französische Kuh?! Mit den widerlichen Haaren?! Ausgerechnet mit der?" Er verspürte das Bedürfnis zu wimmern, schnaubte stattdessen aber nur.

„Draco… Ich hab sie in der Halle getroffen und weil Harry doch mit Cho… Ich dachte, ich revanchier mich, weil er mir das mit den Drachen verraten hat", versuchte Cedric sich zu erklären.

„Er hat dir das mit den Drachen verraten und du sagst mir nichts davon?!", echauffierte Draco sich. Was sollte das alles denn jetzt? Er fühlte sich so… verraten… Wenn er das mit Fleur gewusst hätte, dann hätte er versucht die wegzukriegen. Auch wenn das sicher schwer gewesen wäre. Die suchte sich ihren Partner aus und wenn sie Cedric wollte, dann setzte sie ihren halben Veela-Charme ein und schlürfte Cedric eben aus!

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich sorgst", sagte Cedric versöhnlich.

„Ich sorge mich nicht!", schnauzte Draco ungehalten. „Ich… Ach, lass mich doch. Geh mit wem du willst. Ich fahre eh heim." Cedric fasste nach Dracos Arm, aber der wirbelte herum und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Fass mich nicht an." Damit hastete er hoch zum Schloss, Cedric allerdings dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Draco, warte bitte!", verlangte er recht scharf. „Was ist los?!"

„Oh, du weißt ganz genau, was los ist", donnerte Draco nach hinten, beschleunigte seine Schritte um so viel Abstand zu Cedric zu halten, wie möglich. „Steigerst den Aussehensgrad einfach. Von Hübsch zu Unwiderstehlich! Und während ich zu Hause bei meinem Vater und meiner… Geburtsmaschine hocke, knutschst du mit ihr in den Büschen."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen, oder?" Draco blieb stehen, Cedric knallte gegen ihn und er stolperte nach vorne, mit dem Gesicht genau gegen eine Steinsäule knallend. „Danke… Au…", presste er hervor und rieb sich die schmerzende Nase, drehte sich langsam zu Cedric um, der genau in dem Moment eine Brise abkriegte, die Haare und Umhang so schön aufwirbeln ließ, dass man ihm nicht böse sein konnte.

„Sag mir, was los ist", bat Cedric, wollte Draco am Handgelenk fassen, um sich dessen Nase anzusehen, aber der trat kopfschüttelnd einen Schritt zurück.

„Nichts ist los. Ich… Ich hab überreagiert", gab Draco zu. Eine Seltenheit. „Es… Es… Merlin, es tut mir ja Leid. Irgendwie… Du kannst ja nichts dafür… Es ist nur… Ich…" Aufschnaubend drehte er sich wieder weg. Er wollte nicht wieder allein sein, das war es. Nur konnte er das beim besten Willen nicht aussprechen. „Hast du das Rätsel eigentlich schon gelöst?"

„Nein", kam es ruhig von hinten.

„Ich hätte Potter ja mal fragen können…"

„Ich soll's allein machen."

„Ob Fleur dir da zur Hand gehen wü–"

„Draco, bitte." Seufzend trat Cedric neben ihn. „Ich würde dich doch mit zum Ball nehmen, aber…"

„Lass mich doch. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich mit einem hübschen Mädchen dahin gehen würde?", murmelte Draco leise. „Ich…" mag dich eben, wollte er sagen, kriegte das aber auch nicht raus. Er mochte Cedric vielleicht sogar zu sehr, wenn er dermaßen überreagierte. Aber… er hatte doch sonst niemanden. Cedric… Cedric war sein Ein und Alles.

„Ich weiß", sagte Cedric und griff Dracos Hand. Draco versuchte, nicht noch irgendwas Falsches zu sagen, ließ sich von Cedric in die Kerker bringen und verabschiedete sich da schnell. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen…

„Herein?" Dieses Mal stand Severus vor einem seiner Regale und hantierte an einem Gefäß herum. Er drehte sich nicht um, musterte Draco nur kurz aus den Augenwinkeln und nickte.

„Severus?"

„Lass mich raten", fing der Professor an, drehte sich mit einem Glas in der Hand um und musterte den widerlichen Inhalt. „Diggory geht mit einem Mädchen zum Ball und dein Leben ist vorbei."

Draco setzte sich schmollend auf den Stuhl vor Severus' Schreibtisch. „Severus?"

„Ja, wenn ich ihn beim Fremdknutschen erwische, ziehe ich ihm Punkte ab und was weiß ich noch alles…"

„Danke…"

„Aber das wird er nicht, Draco", sagte Severus kühl. „Lerne zu vertrauen, sonst vermasselst du alles. Vor allem die kurze Zeit, die ihr habt."

Draco horchte auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Frag deinen Vater."


	28. Von Weihnachten und Familien…

**Kapitel 28: Von Weihnachten und Familienangelegenheiten**

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte jeden Gegenstand in Dracos Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, nur damit der Schnee nicht das Sternenlicht reflektierte und in Dracos Zimmer warf. Draco lag auf seinem Bett, die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen und einen Kloß so dick im Hals, dass er glaubte, daran zu ersticken. In Hogwarts würde gerade der erste Weihnachtsball seit hunderten von Jahren stattfinden und Draco war zu Hause, in seinem Bett, eine Packung Schokokugeln auf seinem Kissen liegend, wo er ab und an rein griff um sich eine in den Mund zu stopfen. Von diesen gelben Sahneschnitten, die ihm irgendwer anonym zu Weihnachten geschickt hatte, ließ er lieber die Finger. Narzissa hatte davon probiert und sich kurzerhand in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelt. Dracos Vater hatte das ansatzweise amüsant gefunden…

In den letzten Tagen war Draco mehr als deutlich geworden, wie sehr er Cedric wirklich vermisste. Seine Gedanken schweiften öfter als gut war zu dem Hufflepuff ab und es stimmte ihn nun wirklich nicht fröhlich. Er wollte… Weihnachten bei Cedric sein. Er wollte live sehen, wie der sich über sein Geschenk freute und er wollte sich unter einen Mistelzweig stellen, so tun, als sei ihm das peinlich und trotzdem auf seinen Kuss bestehen.

„Draco?" Ohne anzuklopfen trat sein Vater ein. „Kommst du bitte zum Essen runter?"

„Ich hab hier Schokokugeln…", gab Draco heiser zurück, stopfte sich schnell noch eine in den Mund und drehte sich auf den Bauch, das Gesicht im Kissen vergrabend.

„Du wusstest, dass wir Besuch bekommen. Komm herunter und erfreue uns wenigstens mit deiner Anwesenheit", ließ Lucius nicht locker.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Vater das nicht sehen konnte. „Ich erfreue niemanden mit meinen Depressionen, Vater", nuschelte er. „Lass mich sterben…"

Lucius schnaubte auf, trat ins Zimmer und setzte sich an Dracos Bettkante, eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes legend rüttelte er leicht. „Steh auf und mach dich fertig, verstanden?" Es war eher ein Befehl, als eine liebevolle, elterliche Bitte.

„Ich will nicht", grummelte Draco, griff sich noch eine Schokokugel und stöhnte auf, als Lucius sie ihm wegschnappte, um sie selbst zu essen. „Vater! Wir essen gleich…" Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. Das weißblonde Haar war das einzige, was er in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Seines war zerzaust, weshalb er es sich schnell richtete, bevor er seufzend auf seine Decke starrte.

„Draco, ich weiß, du wärest gerne in Hogwarts. Ich weiß auch mit wem, aber –"

„Woher weißt du das?!", quietschte Draco entsetzt.

„Severus brauchte meine Hilfe… Nun gut, eigentlich habe ich damit den Ruf meiner Familie gerettet. Ordinäre Bilder meines Sohnes in Umkleiden möchte ich nicht veröffentlicht sehen", sagte Lucius.

Wieder senkte Draco den Blick. Seine Wangen mussten in der Dunkelheit leuchten, so heiß glühten sie.

„Ich bin dir deswegen nicht böse, Draco, und ich werde dich auch nicht bestrafen", sagte Lucius, nicht sanft, aber auch nicht mit der gewohnten Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „Gegen… Gefühle kannst du nichts tun, aber wenn du das Ganze rational betrachtest, dann siehst du die Aussichtslosigkeit in einer Liaison mit einem anderen Mann. Eines Tages wirst du heiraten und einen Erben haben. Fertig. Das weißt du doch alles… Mach es dir nicht unnötig schwer."

„Ja, aber…"

„Kein aber, Draco. Cedric Diggory ist ein Spitzenschüler und seine Familie ist natürlich –"

„Du hast ihn ausspioniert?!", platzte es aus Draco heraus. „Wieso machst du das?! Ich… Vater!" Stöhnend vergrub Draco das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Lass mich doch einfach… Ich hab doch… Keiner kann mich leiden, Vater. Er ist mein einziger Freund und… Wieso willst du mir das denn kaputt machen?"

Überraschend fasste Lucius seinen Sohn an den Schultern. „Ich will nicht, Draco. Glaub mir. Ich hab mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du dich in ein nettes Mädchen verliebst. Eines, das zu uns passt, natürlich."

„Ich will aber Cedric", versuchte Draco es, wie er es auch schon bei einem Hund getan hatte.

„Dieses Mal nicht, Draco. Das funktioniert nicht immer", sagte Lucius und seufzte. „Natürlich sehe ich, dass es dir schlecht geht, aber daran wirst du etwas ändern müssen. Werde erwachsen, Draco. Gib diese kleine Spielerei auf.

„Hast du Narzissa das auch gesagt?", schnaubte Draco.

„Ich nicht", gab Lucius zurück. „Ich hätte deine Mutter gerne genauso glücklich gesehen, wie ich dich einmal sehen möchte. Glaub mir das einfach."

„Kann ich nicht. Das passt nicht zu dir, Vater", murrte Draco. „Außer vielleicht, dass es so halbherzig ist." Kurz klopfte Lucius ihm dafür gegen die Wange, aber nicht sehr fest. „Kann ich offen sprechen?"

„Bitte."

„Ich denke, Cedric ist etwas Besonderes. Die ganze Zeit war er für mich da, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen, ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Nicht mal das, was ihr alle denkt. Wenn du eh immer von Severus gesagt kriegst, was ich ihm anvertraue, dann…"

„Ganz so ist das nicht…", warf Lucius ein.

„Jedenfalls… ist er für mich kein Hund oder Besen. Du hast doch auch gar keine Ahnung!", wurde Draco plötzlich richtig laut. „Du und Narzissa habt euch doch nie geliebt! Und dasselbe willst du mir antun?!" Die zitternden Hände verkrallte er in seinem Bettlaken. „Ich will ihn nicht missen, Vater…"

„Das musst du doch nicht, Draco. Bleibt Freunde oder so etwas", schlug Lucius vor. Anscheinend wirklich der Annahme, das würde Draco überzeugen. „Beende das einfach, bevor… die Gefühle wirklich große Ausmaße annehmen."

„Das ist nicht fair", presste Draco hervor.

„Ich weiß…"

Draco schnappte nach Luft, drehte sich herum und presste das Gesicht wieder in sein Kissen. Lucius tätschelte ihm recht unbeholfen den Rücken.

„Lass mich in Ruhe…", krächzte Draco.

Lucius stand auf. „Wenn du Hunger bekommst, wir heben dir etwas auf", sagte er, bevor er aus Dracos Zimmer verschwand, die Tür hinter sich zu ziehend.

Draco lauschte auf die sich entfernenden Schritte, biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe und kniff die Augen zusammen, spürte heiße Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, geschweige denn wollte. Hier war doch niemand. Was soll's. Er fühlte sich einsamer als abends im Schlafsaal, wo er wenigstens noch Crabbe und Goyle hatte, denen er versuchte beizubringen, wie man Schach spielte.

Das war alles Blacks Schuld. Er hatte so viel für den getan und dafür war sein Leben zu einer Sanduhr geworden, die viel zu langsam ablief. Man gönnte ihm auch nicht glücklich zu sein, was? Aber das würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen. Wenn er Cedric sehen wollte, dann würde er Cedric sehen. Seine Eltern wollten ihn doch eh nicht haben. Vater nicht und Narzissa erst Recht nicht. Für die war er doch nur ein Bild für all die Fehler, die sie begangen hatte, also…

Es klopfte. An seinem Fenster. Draco stemmte sich hoch und lauschte. Tatsächlich. Kurzerhand ließ er sich wieder auf sein Kissen fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, eine Schokokugel herunterwürgend. Anscheinend warf jemand Steine gegen sein Fenster und verschätzte sich gewaltig, denn Dracos Fenster ging plötzlich zu Bruch. Die Scherben wurden von den dunklen Vorhängen aufgefangen und verteilten sich U-förmig um das Fenster herum. Ein heftiger Windstoß ließ die Vorhänge sich weit aufblähen und Draco selbst unter seiner Decke frösteln. Allerdings rührte er sich kein Stück. Sollte man ihm doch das Fenster einschlagen und ihn kaltblütig ermorden, während er versuchte sich in den Schlaf zu weinen, weil sein Leben so verdammt zum Kotzen war.

„Hey!"

Draco fuhr hoch. „Black?!", fiepte er. Das Licht von draußen, Sterne, der Mond und blütenweißer Schnee ließen Sirius' Umrisse deutlich sichtbar werden. „Was… machst du hier?! Mein Fenster!"

„Ich hab von Harry gehört, dass du nicht zum Weihnachtsball gehst, weil Kevin –"

„Cedric."

„– dich abserviert hat."

„Er hat mich nicht abserviert!", fauchte Draco, wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg, war sich aber sicher, dass seine Wangen noch verräterisch glitzerten. „Und das ist kein Grund, mein Fenster einzuschlagen."

„Du hast nicht aufgemacht", sagte Black schulterzuckend.

„Weil ich allein sein will", schnaubte Draco.

„An Weihnachten?"

„Ja."

„Aber du könntest meine Gesellschaft…"

„…im Moment nicht ertragen. Verschwinde… Unten gibt es Gans."

„Oh, köstlich… Soll ich uns was stibitzen?"

„Nein. Lass mich allein. Und reparier das Fenster."

Black schwieg einen Moment und setzte sich schließlich an Dracos Bettkante, wie zuvor Lucius. „Ich will Weihnachten nicht alleine sein. Mein Haus ist so… leer."

„Spiel mit Lupin", murrte Draco desinteressiert. Blacks Leben war ihm scheißegal.

„Der ist bei dem… Überrest seiner Familie", rechtfertigte Black sich und rüttelte an Dracos Schulter. „Lass uns was machen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, aber Black rüttelte nur weiter an ihm. „Mann, hast du keine Freunde, Black?!", keifte Draco genervt und richtete sich auf. Er stockte einen Moment, als Black den Kopf hängen ließ. Die Antwort war mehr als deutlich und auf jeden Fall negativ. Auch wenn Black sich das sicher nicht so ganz eingestehen wollte. Warum suchte er aber sonst einen vierzehnjährigen Jungen am Weihnachtsabend auf?

„Hast du mein… Geschenk bekommen?", fragte Black unsicher.

„Jaah, aber… Ist ein hübscher Spiegel, Black, wirklich." Draco seufzte auf.

„Das ist… ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel", erklärte Black. „Ich… Ich dachte, falls du einsam bist, dann kannst du mich jederzeit… erreichen."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. Er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Potter das von Black bekommen würde, hätte er gewusst, dass Black so einen besaß.

„Eigentlich wollt ich dir den letztes Jahr schenken, aber… Na ja, scheiß drauf." Black räusperte sich. „Ist lange her, dass ich hier war. In deinem Bett."

Zögerlich rutschte Draco auf seiner Matratze herum. „Willst du… hierbleiben?" Ein Hund zum Schmusen wäre schon ganz angenehm… Einfach etwas Warmes…

Blacks Kopf schoss herum und er fixierte Draco. Seine Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf, als er lächelte. „Was?" Der dreckige Unterton entging Draco nicht, aber er verstand nicht, warum der da war… „Ich kann, klar."

„Dann komm einfach. Außer dein Fell nervt mich." Kurz keuchte Black auf, bevor er leise lachte und sich in den Hund verwandelte. So krabbelte er zu Draco unter die Decke und rollte sich in der Nähe seiner Brust zusammen. Draco schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „_Reparo_" und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um etwas zu schlafen, die Wärme in seinem Rücken genießend.

* * *

Niemals hätte Harry gedacht, dass Tanzen so viel Spaß machen konnte. Im Sommer mit Hermine zu üben, war absolut nichts gegen seine ‚freiwillige' Blamage mit Cho. Ihm war es einfach egal, dass er sich bis auf die Knochen blamierte, weil er nicht gut tanzen konnte. Cho schien sein Gestolper nämlich eher niedlich zu finden und kicherte so schön, machte sich trotzdem nicht lustig und versuchte sogar, ihm zu helfen. Er hätte Malfoy küssen können dafür, dass der ihn dazu angetrieben hatte, Cho zu fragen, bevor Diggory es tat.

Der konnte einem fast Leid tun. Zwar hatte er eine wunderschöne Begleitung um die ihn viele beneideten, aber er wollte nicht mit ihr hier sein. Das war mehr als deutlich, so missmutig, wie er durch die Halle tänzelte. Fleur schien das zum Glück einfach zu übersehen. Sie war wirklich sehr auf sich und ihr Abendkleid fixiert.

Hermine tanzte nicht. Sie sah zwar ganz okay aus, besser, als man von ihr vermutet hätte, aber sie saß wohl lieber neben Ron und stritt sich mit ihm. Sie stritten sich eh schon ständig und Harry konnte sich keinen von beiden auf dem Tanzparkett vorstellen. Zusammen erst Recht nicht, da sah Ron mit Malfoy besser aus. Also passte das schon.

Ihn interessierte im Moment eh kaum etwas anderes, als das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Unter diesen Umständen fiel es ihm so viel leichter mit Cho zu reden, besonders nach der… Aufwärmphase. Die ganze Atmosphäre ließ sie lockerer miteinander umgehen. Einfach perfekt…

_Platsch!_

Harry erstarrte, während etwas Kaltes seinen Rücken herunterlief. Viktor Krum murmelte ihm eine kaum verständliche Entschuldigung zu und verschwand in der Menge, bevor Harry sich überhaupt hatte umdrehen können.

„Oh, lass mich mal sehen", bat Cho und umrundete Harry. „Oh!", machte sie, und errötete.

Harrys Umhang war an äußerst ungünstiger Stelle durchnässt worden und er wurde puterrot. Krum konnte aber treffen! Hatte seine Bowle direkt auf Harrys Hintern verteilt, weshalb der sich ohne ein Wort zu Cho umdrehte und einfach aus der Halle lief. Wie peinlich! Es war so gut gelaufen und der hatte alles ruinieren müssen. Jetzt würde er Cho nie wieder unter die Augen treten können. Warum? Warum? Warum?

Warum konnte sein Leben nicht mehr wie Malfoys sein?! Der Kerl hatte alles… Unglaubliche Arroganz, das gewisse Selbstbewusstsein um Diggory in aller Öffentlichkeit in die Arme zu fallen, Sirius' bedingungslose Zuneigung und ein beneidenswertes Aussehen.

Automatisch fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare, als er draußen einen Spaziergang machte. Warum war seines nicht so seidig glatt? Sirius verspürte nicht den Drang es zu verstrubbeln, wenn es das ja eh schon war… Warum konnte Harry Potter, Hogwarts-Champion und ein verdammter Held, nicht einfach sein bisschen Mut zusammen kratzen um auch mal seinen ersten Kuss zu bekommen? Er hatte am heutigen Abend, der schon weit voran geschritten war, weitaus genug Gelegenheiten gehabt. Und pah! Malfoy hätte die alle genutzt. Der wäre nur am Knutschen gewesen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach hochgehen und sich an dem Ei versuchen, wo jetzt noch so gut wie jeder auf dem Ball war…

„Harry?"

Seufzend drehte Harry sich um. „Hermine", grüßte er nicht sehr enthusiastisch.

„Warum läufst du weg? Cho sucht dich schon", sagte Hermine verwirrt. „Läuft es nicht gut? Du musst…"

„…mehr wie Malfoy sein, ich weiß", grummelte Harry und drehte sich wieder weg, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Was… Harry, was ist das an deinem Umhang?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Bowle."

„Aha…" Hermine schien ihm nicht zu glauben.

„Mann! Alles läuft ständig schief für mich. Ich gehe ins Bett", schnaubte Harry ärgerlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du es nochmal mit dem Ei versuchen!", rief Hermine ihm nach, was Harry erneut schnaubend ließ.

„Versuch du dich doch an dem verdammten Ei, wenn du es so toll findest!", fauchte er. „Ich gebe es einfach Malfoy. Der kriegt das in zwei Sekunden hin!"

Hermine schaute ihn leicht verletzt an. „Harry…", sagte sie mitleidig und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Du bist nur frustriert, weil Cedric Diggory das Rätsel sicher schon gelöst hat und du dich da einfach nicht drum kümmerst."

„Sehr aufbauend", raunte Harry. Er ließ sich von Hermine den Oberarm tätscheln. „Aber Diggory hat auch Malfoy. Und Malfoy hat alles, was ich will…"

Hermines braune Augen weiteten sich. „Du willst… Diggory? Ich dachte Cho!"

Sofort wurde Harry kreidebleich. „Nein! Das hast du falsch verstanden… Ich steh doch nicht auf Cedric Diggory!" Er würgte. „Was kann man an dem nur finden?"

„Fang nicht wie Ron an", bat Hermine. „Er ist doch ganz nett, wenn er sich so um Malfoy kümmert."

„Schon wieder Malfoy!" Abwehrend hob Harry beide Hände. „Ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören. Du bist schon wie Sirius!"

„Und du bist nur eifersüchtig!"

„Bitte, dann bin ich eben eifersüchtig. Aber was gibt Malfoy denn Sirius, was ich ihm nicht geben kann, ja?" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter einer Hecke.

* * *

Sirius fuhr hoch, schweißgebadet, kein Hund mehr und… Für einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus und er wich zurück von dem anderen Körper in diesem Bett. Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum trieb ihn aber wieder zu Draco hin, vor allem, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass er nichts Verbotenes getan hatte. Gut, es war sicher nicht richtig bei einem Teenager im Bett aufzuwachen, aber das hier was etwas anderes. Für Draco war er nur… ein Hund.

Es donnerte. Gewaltig. Als ob der Himmel auseinanderbrechen würde. Sirius lauschte dem Gewitter, sah den heftig fallenden Schnee durch das Fenster, aber mehr auch nicht. Die weißen Flocken so dicht und dick, dass man nur eine weiße Wand vor Augen hatte, ab und zu durchbrochen von der Schwärze der Nacht.

Langsam senkte Sirius den Blick, als Draco sich herumdrehte. Er rechnete damit, dass der Junge von dem Krach wachwerden würde, aber er schlief selig weiter, die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln gehoben. Sirius musste ebenfalls lächeln. Wie ein Engel… Sein Engel…

Sirius schlang einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und legte sich wieder hin. Dracos Hand drückte gegen Sirius' Brust, als wolle er ihn wegschieben, aber Sirius war stärker und schwerer.

„Cedric…"

_Baff!_

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ließ Sirius augenblicklich wach werden. Er ließ Draco los und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Cedric, Cedric, Cedric! Merlin, was fand der Junge nur an diesem schnöseligen Hufflepuff? War die erste Schwärmerei nicht normalerweise jemand der um Längen cooler war? Und Sirius ging fest davon aus, dass er cool war. Und älter. Perfekt für einen ersten Schwarm.

Dracos schlanker Arm legte sich auf seine Brust und er rutschte näher. Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, als er fast so fest umklammert wurde, wie der schwarze Hund früher immer. Seufzend fuhr er durch das weißblonde Haar und beobachtete Dracos lächelndes Gesicht. Es wäre fies ihn aufzuwecken und aus seinen Kevin-gefüllten Träumen zu holen.

„Draco?", wisperte Sirius dem schlafenden Jungen ins Ohr. „Draco, wach auf."

„Mhm…" Schmatzend rollte Draco sich in Sirius' Armbeuge zusammen, was ziemlich kitzelte. „Levi…tation…"

Sirius gluckste. Levitation? Wovon träumte der Kleine bloß? „Draco, aufwachen." Er rüttelte an dem Jungen, bis Draco schwerfällig die Augen aufschlug.

„Cedric?" Für einen Moment bekam Sirius ein Lächeln geschenkt, dass sein Herz aussetzen ließ, nur damit es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterschlagen konnte. „Oh, Black? Was… Ach, ja…" Draco setzte sich auf. „Warum weckst du mich?", grummelte er verschlafen.

Sirius nahm sich einen längeren Moment um den Jungen zu mustern, der sich fast desorientiert umschaute. „Ich… Draco, ich…" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir stehen jetzt auf und dann zeig ich dir was."

„Spinnst du?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und zerrte Draco aus dem Bett. „Es ist noch nicht einmal ganz Mitternacht", sagte er. „Tu was Black dir sagt."

„Uhm…" Draco machte große Augen, als Sirius die Arme um seine Hüften schlang und mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte. „Igitt!", quietschte er auf, als er im Schlafanzug mitten in der kalten Pampa landete. „Was… Was soll der Mist?!"

Sirius stupste ihm gegen die Stirn und drehte sich herum. „Da." Er deutete auf das hellerleuchtete Hogwarts. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Die dunklen Umrisse der schmalen Türme hoben sich trotzdem von der Schwärze der Nacht ab, die wenigen Lichter die durch die Turmfenster drangen machten deutlich, wie viele Schüler in der Großen Halle sein mussten und Sirius selbst hatte in seiner Schulzeit nie einen so wunderschönen Anblick auf den Ländereien gehabt. Der Schnee glitzerte wie der Sternenhimmel über ihnen, weiß und fein war er auf dem Eis des Sees verteilt und die umherfliegenden Lichter gaben dem ganzen eine mehr als romantische Atmosphäre.

„Wow…", machte Draco, während Sirius anerkennend pfiff. „Der senile Sack hat sich ja echt ins Zeug gelegt."

Sirius nickte, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn auf das Schloss zu.

„Was… Black, lass das! Ich hab nur meinen Pyjama an!", fiepte Draco, seine roten Wangen leuchteten in der Finsternis. „Black!"

„Scheiß doch drauf. Die meisten sind eh schon weg", sagte Sirius und seufzte auf. Er ertrug es nicht den Jungen so deprimiert zu sehen und er war erwachsen genug um ihm so eine Freude zu machen. Draco jetzt lachen zu sehen würde ihm eine Menge bedeuten. Zu viel wahrscheinlich…

Er bugsierte Draco in den Innenhof und bedeutete ihm zu warten. Draco konnte eh nirgendwo hin. Er versteckte sich hinter einer Säule und rieb sich die Oberarme warm. Sirius hätte ihm seinen Umhang dagelassen, wenn er einen tragen würde…

Aber er brauchte ja nicht lange, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Kevin marschierte gerade, den Festumhang über den Arm geworfen, durch die Eingangshalle, alleine. Natürlich. Immerhin wollte mit sowas absolut niemand Zeit verbringen.

„Ey!" Sirius machte winkend auf sich aufmerksam. Cedric schaute sich verwirrt um, bemerkte Sirius und machte große Augen. Sich noch einmal unsicher umschauend tapste er vorsichtig auf den Älteren zu. „Und? Spaß gehabt?"

„Ähm…"

„Draco nämlich nicht." Sirius rammte seinen Zeigefinger in Cedrics Brust, scherte sich nicht darum das dessen Fliege dadurch zu Boden segelte. „Und das wirst du jetzt ändern. Er wartet da draußen."

Der Hufflepuff schaute ihn genauso blöd an, wie er war.

„Schenk ihm einen Tanz, Romeo." Sirius schaute auf seine Uhr. „Bis Mitternacht. Dann nehm ich mein Aschenputtel wieder mit."

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte Cedric.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Geh bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Das ließ Cedric sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sirius noch einen skeptischen Blick zuwerfend lief er hastig hinaus in den schneebedeckten Innenhof und ließ Sirius alleine zurück. Der dumpfen Musik lauschend lehnte Sirius sich gegen die Mauer und seufzte auf. Warum hatte er den Schleimer nur zu Draco geschickt? Das würde der schamlos ausnutzen. Weshalb Sirius sich herumdrehte und aus der Eingangshalle marschierte.

Gerade noch bekam er mit wie Kevin die Arme um Draco warf und den Kleineren richtig hochhob, ihn aber gleich wieder auf den Boden stellte, das blasse Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfassend. Dracos Wangen leuchteten jetzt wirklich und er strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Anscheinend hatte er Kevin schon die wenigen Tage zu Hause sehr vermisst und dem Hufflepuff schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er warf Draco seinen Umhang um die Schultern und ließ sich fest umklammern, legte eine Hand auf den weißblonden Haarschopf und die andere zwischen Dracos Schulterblätter.

Sirius seufzte fast melancholisch auf. Ein schmusendes Pärchen an Weihnachten… Warum konnte er das nicht haben?

Kevin redete leise auf Draco ein, erzählte ihm wahrscheinlich wie doof er seine Tanzpartnerin fand und wie gern er mit Draco tanzen würde, obwohl das arg bescheuert aussehen würde. Jungs die miteinander tanzten? Das fand sogar Sirius Black merkwürdig. Trotzdem würde er auch mal gerne… Ach, na ja… Er hatte ja Zeit.

Aus irgendeinem Grund quietschte Draco vergnügt auf, verknotete die Hände in Cedrics Nacken und ließ sich einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Lippen geben, was Sirius würgen ließ. So weiche, schöngeformte Lippen verdienten eine bessere Behandlung, aber davon verstand so ein Jungspund ja nichts.

„Hey, hey, Sirius."

Angesprochener schaute über die Schulter und grinste einem der Weasley-Zwillinge zu. „Hey… äh…"

„George. Fred tanzt." Er schüttelte sich und stellte sich neben Sirius. „Was machst du hier?"

Sirius deutete auf Draco und seinen Flubberwurm.

„Oh… Das werd ich Fred auf die Nase binden", sagte George grinsend. „In inniger Zweisamkeit und… Pyjama?"

„Ich hab ihn aus dem Bett gefischt", brummte Sirius, die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend. „Ist der nicht in eurem Jahrgang? Ke… Cedric?"

George nickte. „Wieso?"

„Ist der pervers?"

„Wohl pädophil", gluckste George, was Sirius ziemlich blass um die Nase werden ließ. „Quatsch, das geht doch noch. Diggory ist nicht der einzige, der was mit nem frühreifen Viertklässler hat. Ich hab eben rumknutschende Drittklässler gesehen."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und stimmte in Georges Lachen mit ein. „Krass…"

„Jupp… Du entschuldigst. _Ich _hatte _kein _Date, _ich _gehe mich in den Schlaf _weinen_." George klopfte ihm aufs Schulterblatt und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Viel Spaß", rief Sirius ihm hinterher, bevor er auf die Uhr schaute. Fast Punkt Zwölf. Draco gehörte wieder ins Bett. Er sah auf und fixierte Draco, der sich selig lächelnd an Cedric kuschelte. Mann, da musste man aber wirklich kotzen.

Sirius knurrte auf und schlich sich an das Pärchen heran, bekam gerade noch Cedrics geflüstertes „Sicher?" mit und Dracos heftiges Nicken. Oh, oh… Da läuteten bei ihm alle Alarmglocken.

„So, Schluss jetzt." Sirius schupste Kevin von Draco weg, zauberte so beiden einen enttäuschten Ausdruck aufs Gesicht und labte sich da ausgiebig dran. „Draco, wir gehen. Cedrics Umhang kannst du mitnehmen."

Mit den Augen rollend zog Draco sich die Seiten fester zusammen, lächelte Cedric schief zu und hauchte „bis dann", bevor er sich von Sirius wegschleifen lassen musste. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr seiner Kehle und brachte Sirius zum Schnauben.

„Was _sicher_?", zischte er, als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbeimarschierten. Der Wildhüter schien auch noch auf dem Ball zu sein. Eine merkwürdige Vorstellung.

„Hm?", machte Draco und fuhr sich abwesend über die Lippen.

„Was der Kerl mit seinem lüsternen _sicher _gemeint hat will ich wissen!", schnaubte Sirius barsch.

Draco hob bei dem Tonfall skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Er hat gefragt, ob mir seine Schokokugeln geschmeckt haben, aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Erleichtert atmete Sirius aus. „Hm… Na dann…"

„Black?"

Sirius brummte.

„Das war cool von dir."

Sofort breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht aus und er strahlte Draco an. „Weiß ich doch." Mit der rechten Hand wuschelte er Draco durch das blonde Haar. Glucksend wischte Draco Sirius' Hand von seinem Kopf, was den Älteren aber nicht davon abhielt erneut die seidigen Strähnen durcheinander zu bringen.

„Black!" Draco wedelte wild mit den Armen um Sirius wegzubekommen. „Lass das!"

„Äh… Nein." Dafür wurde Sirius prompt weggestoßen und landete im Schnee. „Ey…" Schmollend schob er die Unterlippe vor, während Draco eingeschnappt das Kinn reckte, die Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend. Kopfschüttelnd langte Sirius in die weiße Masse und formte einen fast perfekten Schneeball, welchen er Draco knallhart direkt auf die Brust haute. Dem Slytherin klappte der Mund auf und er starrte entsetzt auf den weißen Fleck, versuchte schnell den von Cedrics Umhang zu bekommen. Sirius warf ihm glatt noch einen drauf.

„Black, das ist kindisch!", fiepte Draco und versuchte jetzt auszuweichen. „Lass das!"

„Äh… Nein." Sirius rappelte sich hoch und warf seinen Schneeball erst in die Luft, bevor er ihn auf Draco zu rasen ließ. Der duckte sich dieses Mal rechtzeitig, schnappte sich selbst eine Handvoll Schnee und traf Sirius überraschend genau auf die Nase. Draco lachte sich darüber, wohl vor allem über Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck, halbtot.

„Na warte…" Das konnte Sirius ja nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit dem Zauberstab produzierte er eine ganze Mauer von Schneebällen, grinste ob Dracos entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck und seifte den Jüngeren dann vollständig ein. Draco Malfoy hatte für einen Moment große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schneemann, bevor er sich schüttelte und herzzerreißend nieste.

„Hups!" Sirius steckte den Zauberstab weg und hastete zu Draco, der ganz bedröppelt versuchte seine Orientierung wiederzufinden. „Gut, ich hab gewonnen, wir gehen."

„Gewonnen? Du hast mich überfallen, Bastard!", meckerte Draco ganz typisch herum, ließ sich von Sirius einen Arm um die bibbernden Schultern legen und nieste erneut. Na, hoffentlich erkältete der sich jetzt nicht.

* * *

„Erstens: Black, was tust du im Bett meines Sohnes und zweitens: Warum ist er krank?!", regte Lucius Malfoy sich über die kleine Erkältung seines Sohnes auf. Sirius und Draco saßen im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze, aber während Sirius bemüht reumütig zu wirken versuchte kümmerte Draco sich gar nicht um seinen Vater, sondern packte neugierig das große Geschenk aus, dass Lucius ihm mitgebracht hatte, ab und an nieste er laut.

„Eine Antwort. Sofort. Von irgendwem." Lucius fuchtelte mit seinem Stock herum, aber Sirius machte nur große Augen und Draco kämpfte mit dem Geschenkband. „Black!"

„Wieso ich? Das war Dracos Idee…", maulte Sirius und drehte Lucius den Rücken zu, wurde prompt gepiekt.

„War es gar nicht. Cousin Sirius hat Depressionen und ist bei mir eingebrochen", sagte Draco abwesend.

„Eingebrochen?!", echauffierte Lucius sich. „Ich bringe dich um, Black! Du perverser Lüstling!"

„Neidisch, Lucius?"

„Er war ein Hund, Vater…", redete Draco Lucius dazwischen. „Ich mag meinen Hund. Kann ich den nicht zum Spielen behalten?"

„Aber dein Hund ist ein dreißigjähriger Mann!" Ungläubig schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Du kannst keinen Menschen behalten."

„Den Menschen will ich ja auch nicht. Aber so ein Hund ist warm und…"

„Nein, das will ich gar nicht hören." Lucius seufzte auf, bevor er sich angewidert schüttelte. „Wir besprechen das beim Frühstück."

Hoffnungsvoll schaute Draco hoch. „Mit Killer?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit _Cousin Sirius_."

Während Sirius grinste seufzte Draco enttäuscht auf. Das er da noch immer einen Unterschied machte. Sirius winkte seinem Lieblingsmalfoy noch einmal, als der Obermalfoy ihn aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes zerrte.

„Sei froh, dass Narzissa dich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht abstoßend findet", schnaubte Lucius. „Sonst würde ich dich nackt in den See werfen."

„Nur damit du die Aussicht genießen kannst, oder?", grinste Sirius, befreite sich von Lucius' Griff und bekam prompt den Schlangenstock vor die Brust gehauen. „Aber Kevin –"

„Cedric."

„– machst du nicht so fertig. Dabei säuselt der Draco ganz widerwärtige Sachen ins Ohr." Sirius schüttelte langsam den Kopf, genau wie Lucius' Vater es immer getan hatte, wenn sein Sohn lieber mit seinem Quidditch-Schlagholz geschmust hatte, als mit Narzissa. Dafür bekam er auch sofort wieder den Stock auf die Brust gesetzt.

„Black, misch dich bloß nicht in Familienangelegenheiten an, nur…"

„Nur weil ich zur Familie gehöre?", grinste Sirius und zog Lucius den Stock aus der Hand, um ihn durch die Finger zu drehen. „Ich war ganz enttäuscht, als ich keine Einladung zum Weihnachtsessen bekommen habe. Was sind das für Manieren, Lucius? Was würde dein Vater sagen?"

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Anscheinend kannst du dich ganz gut selbst einladen."

„Sirius?" Narzissa begegnete ihnen auf dem Weg in den Salon. „Was machst du denn hier?" Sie klimperte hörbar mit den Wimpern, bevor sie Lucius fragend anschaute, aber der murrte nur etwas Unverständliches und verschwand im Salon.

„Dein Accessoire hasst mich", seufzte Sirius.

Narzissa schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Bleibst… du zum Frühstück?" Sirius nickte, worauf Narzissa die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. „Aha… Na dann…" Sie schritt voraus in den Salon, wo Lucius schon schmollend am Kopfende hockte und sich nach seinem Stock sehnte, mit dem Sirius weiter spielte. Sich auf dem Schlangenkopf abstützend setzte Sirius sich Narzissa gegenüber, die sich schweigend Kaffee einschenkte. Lucius sagte auch keinen Ton und warf auch keinem der Anwesenden einen Blick zu.

Das Schweigen wurde erst durchbrochen, als Draco sich endlich herunter bequemte und sofort von allen Anwesenden fixiert wurde.

Narzissa fuhr sofort hoch. „Draco, Schatz! Du siehst so blass aus…"

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", murrte Draco, ignorierte seine Mutter dann und ließ sich neben Sirius fallen, um eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Merlin allein wusste, wer jetzt schon wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Das sehe ich aber nicht so", ignorierte Narzissa die offensichtliche Ablehnung ihres Sohnes einfach. „Ich bitte Severus um einen Trank."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller. Er schien ihn zwar nicht füllen zu wollen, aber Sirius tat ihm ein paar Pfannkuchen auf und schüttete ihm Sirup darüber. Dann piekte er ihn solange, bis Draco zu essen begann. Lucius schmollte immer noch, weshalb Sirius ihm seinen Stock wieder hinschob und damit wieder die Sonne aufgehen ließ. Es brauchte wohl doch nicht viel, damit ein Malfoy glücklich war.

„Sagt mir jetzt jemand, was Sirius hier macht?", versuchte Narzissa ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Draco rammte seine Gabel genervt in die Pfannkuchen. „Mein Cousin leistet mir Gesellschaft, weil ich hier alleine verrotte", zischte er und senkte den Blick wieder auf seinen Teller. „Wenn Vater nichts dagegen hat werden Cousin Sirius und ich später unsere Revanche ausfechten." Bevor man ihn fragen konnte, was für eine Revanche, regte Draco sich weiter auf: „Und besorgt doch endlich mal einen neuen Hauselfen! Diese Pfannkuchen schmecken wie meine Schuhsohlen…"

Narzissa blinzelte, schenkte Lucius einen fragenden Blick, aber der winkte nur ab und widmete sich seinem Erdnussbutter-Marmeladen-Sandwich, was Sirius grinsen ließ. Manche Dinge änderten sich auch in zwanzig Jahren nicht.


	29. Von Schleim und Schaum

**Kapitel 29: Von Schleim und Schaum**

„Moony?!", brüllte Sirius aus der Küche und wenig später hastete sein Freund herein.

„Wo brennt's?", wollte er ziemlich außer Atem wissen.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und bedeutete Remus näher zu kommen, wobei er den Blick auf den Kühlschrank freigab. „Kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Äh…" Sich durch das hellbraune Haar fahrend musterte Remus den Inhalt genauestens und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinst du deinen komischen Diät-Joghurt? Den hab ich wirklich nicht angerührt. Der schmeckt schrecklicher als der Wolfsbanntrank."

Schnaubend trat Sirius aus und erwischte Remus an der Hüfte. Der Werwolf landete auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl und lächelte unschuldig.

„Ich meine das schleimige… grüne Zeug", zischte Sirius. Niemand beleidigte seinen Lieblingsjoghurt, klar? Da wurde er ungemütlich. „Hast du wieder…" Remus errötete leicht. „Du hast nicht wieder…" Remus räusperte sich. „Och, Moony! Du sollst doch nicht im Haus deine Experimente machen! Und erst Recht nicht in meinem Kühlschrank lagern. Hast du das letzte Mal vergessen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er verlegen seine Füße anstarrte. „Siehst du…" Aufseufzend fuhr Sirius sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Oi… Okay, ich weiß, du willst den Wolfsbanntrank, aber warum kaufen wir ihn dir nicht einfach, bevor du nochmal den Keller wegsprengst?"

„Das ist viel zu teuer, Tatze", seufzte Remus. „Das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Ich kann dir das doch –"

Remus unterband Sirius' Vorschlag mit einer Handbewegung. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dieses Mal geklappt hat. Wir müssen nur –"

„Oh, nein!" Abwehrend hob Sirius die Hände und wich zurück. „Es hat nicht geklappt. Wir entsorgen das und apparieren dann in die Winkelgasse um dir –"

„Das ist nicht sehr motivierend, Tatze!", beschwerte Remus sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten wenigstens einmal ausprobieren, ob –"

„Nein, bloß ni –"

„Kannst du mich nicht mal ausreden lassen?"

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich neben seine Pinnwand und grinste Remus zu, dem plötzlich nichts mehr einzufallen schien. Schmollend drehte Remus ihm dem Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie in der Winkelgasse. Remus trug seinen immer noch dampfenden Becher vor sich her und bestand darauf ihn mal einem professionellen Zaubertränkemeister zu zeigen. Sirius hatte murrend nachgegeben, um nicht auf Remus' Gefühlen herumzutrampeln, was er ja eh schon genug tat. Na ja, ein einziges Mal konnte das ja auch jemand anderes übernehmen. Wenigstens hatte er Remus davon abhalten können zu Schniefelus zu gehen. Auch wenn die Verlockung groß war, Harry einen Besuch abzustatten. Aber der wollte wohl lieber Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringen… Ach, ja… Alle wurden sie erwachsen… Draco und sein widerlicher Flubberwurm, Harry hatte sein Mädchen und Remus umklammerte den Becher fest, um sich die kalten Hände zu wärmen. Und wer kümmerte sich um das Herz von Sirius Black?

Das junge Mädchen in der Apotheke hatte ein Schildchen auf der Brust, weshalb ihr jeder ungerührt drauf starren konnte. Miss Clearwater schien betrübt, meinte Remus und Sirius fand, dass er ihr dann einfach nicht sein Gebräu aufzwingen sollte. Während Remus diese Bemerkung aber geflissentlich ignorierte schaute Sirius sich ein bisschen um. Fand er hier etwas, dass Kevin den Glanz aus den Haaren nahm? Ihn impotent werden ließ? Oder zu dem Flubberwurm machte, der er schon längst war?

„Tatze, bei Fuß!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und tapste auf Remus zu, der ganz rot im Gesicht geworden war. „Was?"

Miss Clearwater kicherte. „Ihr Freund hat eine Art Aphrodisiakum gebraut", sagte sie und schenkte Remus ein verschüchtertes Lächeln, was der genauso verlegen erwiderte.

Sirius konnte sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. „Ich wollte ein Anaphrodisiakum, Moony." Für diese Bemerkung erntete er zwei verwirrte Blicke. „Nicht für mich. Obwohl… Hätten Sie sowas da, Miss?" Er grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ähm…" Miss Clearwater räusperte sich. „Sie hätten vielleicht keinen Wein mit in den Trank geben sollen, Professor Lupin."

„Oh, nicht?" Remus schien verwirrt. „Meine Großmutter hatte eine Schwäche für Wein und Likör. Sie hat das Zeug ständig irgendwo rein gekippt, da dachte ich…"

Sirius klopfte ihm mit mitleidigem Blick auf die Schulter.

„Aber ich hätte gerade ein wenig…" Miss Clearwater räusperte sich und redete so leise weiter, dass Sirius sie kaum verstehen konnte. „…Wolfsbanntrank hinten lagern. Wenn Sie wollen, Sir, dann…"

„Ist schon gut, Penelope", winkte Remus lächelnd ab, verknotete die Finger ineinander und wippte leicht von den Fersen auf die Zehen und zurück.

„Ich nehm ein bisschen was", sagte Sirius und seufzte übertrieben laut, um Remus' Protest zu unterbinden. „Das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk… im Voraus…"

Miss Clearwater kicherte erneut, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und mit wehendem Blondhaar im Hinterzimmer verschwand.

„Moony!" Sirius klopfte seinem Freund heftig auf den Rücken. „Penelope? Penelope?" Er war kurz davor sich schlapp zu lachen.

„Tatze… Sie war meine Schülerin", murmelte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe die meisten beim Vornamen genannt."

„Und Draco meinte doch immer, du wärst der lüsterne Professor!" Tadelnd piekte Sirius Remus in die Seite, worauf der zurückwich.

„Lüstern? Ich bitte dich, Tatze. Ich bin nicht lüstern, ich wollte nur…"

„Dein Aphrodisiakum an den Mann… äh, die Frau bringen?", presste Sirius hervor. Vom unterdrückten Lachen war er schon tiefrot im Gesicht und Lachtränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Merlin, Remus! Du bist unfreiwillig lüstern! Draco hatte…"

„Lass doch Draco da raus. Ich…" Remus nuschelte den Rest seines Satzes herunter, als Penelope wieder kam, die kleinen Phiolen schon in eine Tüte verpackt.

„Professor, wenn Sie Interesse haben, dann könnte ich Ihnen gerne ein paar Kniffe zeigen", bot Penelope ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer freundlich lächelnd an. Sirius wandte grinsend den Blick ab, um nicht erneut in einen Lachkrampf auszubrechen.

„Oh, nein… Nein, danke", lehnte Remus ab. „Ich… bin auch nicht mehr Ihr Professor. Also…"

Sirius ließ schmunzelnd ein paar Galleonen auf die Theke fallen und schnappte sich die Tüte, Penelope ein Zwinkern schenkend.

„Das wäre kein Ding, Pro… ähm… Ich meine, ich bin abends noch länger hier und bevor Sie den Keller noch einmal in die Luft jagen…"

Sirius spürte Remus' Blick in seinem Nacken und gluckste vergnügt. Wie niedlich…

„Ich überlege es mir. Einen schönen Tag noch, Penelope", sagte Remus wie immer sanft und freundlich lächelnd. Penelope erwiderte das, drückte Sirius noch sein Wechselgeld in die Hand und verschwand dann wieder im Hinterzimmer, als ihre Kunden die Apotheke verließen.

Sirius quietschte prompt auf und klammerte sich mädchenhaft an Remus' Arm fest. „Remus ist verlühbt!"

„Tatze!", empörte Remus sich und schüttelte Sirius ab, der ihn noch zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon zerrte. „Das ist nicht lustig… Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Ich… Ach, lass mich doch…"

„Dann kriegst du kein Eis", flötete Sirius, grinste und bestellte Remus einen verlockenden Schokoladeneisbecher, der jeden Widerstand brechen würde. „Sie war doch ganz süß."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und sah es anscheinend nicht vor, Sirius zu antworten.

„Sie hat dich angeflirtet, wetten? Komm nicht wieder damit, dass es nicht geht, weil du ein pelziges Problemchen hast", brummte Sirius, haute die Füße auf den Tisch und schaute sich fast verschwörerisch um. Wenn hier nicht noch mehr ehemalige Schüler von Remus rumliefen, dann würde er das Wort „Werwolf" sicher nicht in den Mund nehmen.

„Sagt die pädophile Socke", gab Remus brummend zurück.

Sirius kippte prompt nach hinten um und landete in einem riesigen Blumentopf. Feuerrot im Gesicht starrte er Remus an, der die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte und jetzt den Kopf schüttelte, als würde Sirius ständig vom Stuhl fallen.

„Was?!", platzte es aus Sirius heraus. „Ich bin nicht pädophil!" Schnaubend richtete er sich wieder auf, klopfte sich den Dreck vom Hosenboden und schenkte Remus einen bösen Blick, als er sich setzte. So konfus wie er war hätte er fast aus Remus' Becher mit „Aphrodisiakum" getrunken. Wieso hatte er das nicht weggeschüttet?

„War auch nur ein Scherz", meinte Remus entschuldigend lächelnd. „Reagierst du neuerdings immer so über, wenn man dich auf deine Dracomanie anspricht?"

„Ich habe keine Dracomanie!", schnaubte Sirius. „Das ist auch nicht witzig."

Skeptisch musterte Remus seinen schmollenden Freund, öffnete den Mund und vergaß vollkommen, was er sagen wollte, als er seinen riesigen Eisbecher serviert bekam. Sirius war ganz froh darüber. Auf Moralapostel Remus Lupin konnte er in dieser Angelegenheit gut und gerne verzichten. Er würde sich schon nicht dem dampfenden Aphrodisiakum hingeben… oder so…

Sirius suchte den Tisch nach Remus' Becherchen ab, allerdings war es spurlos verschwunden. „Merkwürdig…" Sich an der Schläfe kratzend schaute Sirius sich um. Hatte das jemand mitgehen lassen? Na, da hatte es aber wer nötig…

* * *

„Weasley!", brüllte Draco entsetzt, fühlte das schleimige, grüne Zeug über seine Stirn laufen und duckte sich zwischen seinen eigenen Schultern.

„Schenke mir Aufmerksamkeit, Malfoy!", trällerte es von oben.

„Schenke _uns _Aufmerksamkeit, Malfoy!", korrigierte der zweite Weasley-Zwilling. „Uh, nicht anfassen, Fred. Es ist schleimig."

Draco war tatsächlich über und über mit grünem Schleim überzogen. Gerade kam er von Arithmantik und vom Treppenabsatz über ihm schütteten die Weasleys dieses Zeug über ihn. Er gab dafür einfach mal Black die Schuld, denn wegen dem hatte er ja Arithmantik gewählt. Sonst machte das doch kaum einer freiwillig. Er hockte im Unterricht mit einer Masse Ravenclaws, Granger und zwei giggelnden Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, die das Fach nur gewählt hatten, damit sie einen weiteren Kurs zusammen verbringen konnten… Außerdem musste er durch feindliches Territorium und das resultierte öfter mal so. Also… Das war das erste Mal Schleim, aber… Warum war ihm so heiß davon?

„Weasleys, was ist das?", keuchte er und wischte sich das grüne Zeug von der Stirn. Die Weasleys glucksten.

„Schleim", sagten sie gleichzeitig. „Was erwartest du? Blumenregen? Regenbogenfarben?"

Draco ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten, kam aber nicht zu einem Gegenschlag, wie auch immer der ausgesehen hätte.

„Dra… Was ist das?" Cedric hatte ihn wohl abholen wollen, denn was sollte er sonst im Westturm machen, mit dem Ei unterm Arm? Dämliches Ding. Beanspruchte Cedric voll und ganz, weil er das Rätsel noch nicht gelöst hatte, die zweite Aufgabe aber immer näher rückte.

„Uh, na toll!", schnaubte ein Weasley.

„Genau im richtigen Moment", gluckste der andere.

„Wart ihr das?", wollte Cedric mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wissen, klammerte sich mit der freien Hand am Treppengeländer fest und betrachtete, wie Draco die Treppenstufe vor ihm vollschleimte. Cedric stellte sich auf dieselbe Treppenstufe wie Draco. „Macht das hier sauber, klar?"

„Ja, Meister!" Die Weasleys verbeugten sich, schupsten Draco dabei nach vorne, aber Cedric streckte schnell den Arm aus und fing ihn auf, drückte ihn an sich und schüttelte den Kopf, als er ein anerkennendes Pfeifen zu hören bekam.

Draco hielt es derweil nicht mehr aus. Ihm war heiß. Glühend heiß und er keuchte angestrengt. „Muss das abwaschen…", presste er hervor, torkelte die Treppe herunter und knallte prompt gegen die Wand.

„Was ist das?", hörte er Cedric fragen.

„Och…", druckste einer der Weasleys herum. „Muss er nur abwaschen. Aber braucht er sicher Hilfe von dir, Ceddy."

„Nein, er sollte das alleine machen", sagte der andere Weasley zu seinem Klassenkameraden, boxte seinem Bruder währenddessen in die Seite.

„Aber dann…"

„Ach, lasst mich doch", schnaubte Cedric und hastete Draco hinterher, der in den Korridor taumelte. „Draco?" Schlitternd kam er neben dem Jüngeren zum Stehen und kümmerte sich nicht um den Schleim, als er eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter legte.

Draco erzitterte unter der Berührung und keuchte auf. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und presste die Hände gegen Cedrics Brust, schupste den so gegen die Wand. Bevor Cedric seiner Verblüffung irgendwie Ausdruck verleihen konnte, hatte Draco ihn regelrecht angesprungen und presste seine Lippen hart auf Cedrics. Glucksend drehte der Hufflepuff den Kopf und versuchte sich den grünen Schleim von der Wange zu wischen.

„Jetzt hast du dich bei mir eingeschleimt", scherzte er, bevor Dracos Lippen ihn erneut am Sprechen hinderten. Einen Arm fest um Dracos Hüfte schlingend protestierte Cedric nicht im Geringsten und erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft, die Draco aufbrachte, um die Hemdknöpfe aufzubekommen. Er zerrte das weiße Hemd aus Cedrics Hose, grinste, als er die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte und spürte das goldene Ei gegen seinen Rücken drücken. Langsam schob er seine Hand tiefer…

Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wieder, ein Buch fiel zu Boden und Draco sprang zwei Schritte zurück. Er starrte einen Moment verwundert auf Cedrics Hemd, dass halb aus dessen Hose hing, die untersten Knöpfe offen, und drehte den Kopf dann um genau Viktor Krums finstere Miene entgegen geschleudert zu bekommen.

„Hey, Viktor", grüßte Cedric ganz normal, während Draco sich schnell über die blutroten Lippen wischte. „Die nächste rechts, dann kommst du zur Treppe, die bis ins Erdgeschoss, geradeaus durch den Innenhof, links abbiegen, an dem Gargoyle vorbei und dann rechts die Treppe hinunter zum Bootshaus."

Was auch immer Cedric da von sich gab, es reichte, damit Viktor nickte, sein Buch aufsammelte und um die Ecke verschwand.

Draco räusperte sich, wagte einen Seitenblick zu Cedric und wollte sich glatt noch einmal in seine Arme werfen. Das feingeschnittene Gesicht hatte ein bisschen von dem grünen Schleim abbekommen, aber gegen Dracos Gesichtsmaske hatte es nicht die geringste Chance. Er war ganz froh, dass er etwas hatte, das den tiefen Rotschimmer verbergen konnte. Merlin, was war da denn in ihn gefahren?

„Was bitte ist das?", murmelte Cedric mehr zu sich selbst und strich einmal kurz über Dracos Wange. „Komm mal mit. Das Vertrauensschülerbad ist gleich um die Ecke. Je schneller wir das abkriegen, desto besser."

Draco fächerte sich etwas Luft zu. „Ähe…", würgte er heraus, die wunderbare, grüne Schleimspur bis ins Bad nach sich ziehend, wo er feststellte, dass er schnell Vertrauensschüler werden sollte, denn sonst würde er nie hier drin baden können. Außer Cedric verriet ihm weiter das Passwort, welches Draco leider schon wieder vergessen hatte. Pinien? Irgendwie sowas?

„Krieg ich Ärger, wenn ich hier drin bin?", fragte Draco keuchend. Cedrics Hand fuhr langsam seinen Rücken herunter und Draco glaubte, dass das Kribbeln ihn umbringen würde, wenn er nicht schnellstens eine Lösung dafür fand.

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Bange." Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker verschloss er die Tür. Das klackende Geräusch hallte in Dracos Kopf wider und machte ihn irgendwie nervös. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Cedric legte das Ei an den Beckenrand und ließ Wasser ein.

Draco schluckte bei der Tiefe der Wanne. Das war wirklich fast ein kleiner Pool und er konnte… immer noch nicht schwimmen. „Bleib…", sagte er leise, die Augen auf Cedrics Rücken richtend. Schon wieder überkam ihn eine richtige Hitzewelle. „Oh… Merlin!", stöhnte er und wedelte sich Luft zu.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was das macht", murmelte Cedric und drehte sich um, musterte Draco, als wäre der nur eine neuentdeckte magische Pflanze. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Heiß…", keuchte Draco. Sein Blick war sehnsüchtig auf das kühle Wasser gerichtet, die vielen Wasserhähne interessierten ihn nicht, aber Cedric schien das zu denken.

Leicht grinsend drehte er sich wieder um und ließ dichten, weißen Schaum in das Becken ein. „Bei den Weasleys würde ich aufpassen. Neulich in Kräuterkunde haben sie eine Knolle ausgepresst, die… Na ja, man sollte es lieber nicht tun, sagen wir so. Nachher haben sie dir den Saft davon übergeschüttet."

„Oh, exotische Pflanzen…" Draco wischte sich den dickflüssigen Schleim von der Stirn und hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Aus dem Weg", keuchte er, zog sich im Gehen den Umhang aus, strampelte sich am Beckenrand aus allen anderen Klamotten außer seiner Boxershorts, und sprang schnell ins Wasser. „Ah…", machte er erleichtert, klammerte sich am Beckenrand fest und seufzte ein paar Mal erleichtert. So war das schon viel besser. Das Wasser war kühl genug, um ihm kurzzeitige Erleichterung zu verschaffen. „Das hilft tatsäch… ups…" Draco errötete, als er feststellte, dass er Cedric vollkommen durchnässt hatte, sowie den gesamten Beckenrand.

„Macht nichts", seufzte Cedric und streifte den nassen Umhang ab. „So, dann wollen wir doch mal." Er bugsierte Dracos Kopf nach vorne und setzte sich hinter ihn an den Beckenrand, um den grünen Schleim aus dem weißblonden Haar zu waschen.

Draco verknotete die Finger ineinander und starrte in das tiefe Wasser. Ihm wurde schon wieder heiß. Er kochte förmlich und musste sich irgendwie ablenken, bevor er gar wurde… „Hast du das Rätsel schon gelöst?"

„Nein", sagte Cedric. „Ich hab alles probiert. Das Ei gelähmt, den Ton langsamer werden lassen, sogar schneller… Ich glaub, da komm ich nicht drauf."

„Potter hat es auch noch nicht, meint Black", sagte Draco, falls er Cedric damit irgendwie aufmuntern konnte. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis ihn nicht traurig zu sehen und das Ei deprimierte ihn. Was Draco mehr deprimierte, waren Lucius' Worte von Weihnachten. Er hatte versucht da mit Cedric drüber zu sprechen, aber es klappte irgendwie nicht. Draco hatte Angst vor der Reaktion. Wie sollte man auch reagieren, wenn man die Mitteilung bekam, dass man nur… begrenzte Zeit hatte? Das wollte Draco auch gar nicht akzeptieren. Vielleicht… wenn er einfach weiter herum nöhlen würde?

„Hm, schön für Harry", sagte Cedric und schnaubte. Wahrscheinlich… hatte er Schaum in die Nase bekommen? „Aber bringt mir nichts. Allmählich frustriert es mich. Besonders dieses widerliche Geräusch! Oh, davon krieg ich Kopfschmerzen und belästige nur die anderen. Ist dir noch heiß?"

Draco nickte.

„Merkwürdig… Steh mal auf." Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich den Rücken schrubben. „Das Zeug ist verdammt hartnäckig. Vorne noch was?"

„Wenn es sich durch meine Kleidung gefressen hat…", murmelte Draco und drehte sich um. „Sieht ein bisschen grün aus. Schrubb ruhig."

Cedric gluckste. „Hier." Er hielt Draco den Schwamm hin. „Das kannst du selbst machen." Draco packte lieber Cedrics Handgelenk, als den Schwamm und zog ihn ruckartig näher, einen festen Kuss auf den schmalen Lippen platzierend.

„Ich mache ungern Sachen selbst", sagte Draco, wollte noch einmal Cedrics Lippen berühren, aber der wich zurück.

„Ist das auch wegen dem Schleim? Das müsste ich melden…", murmelte Cedric nachdenklich. „Das von eben wollte ich auf sowas wie… deine Gefühle schieben…"

„Das müsstest du ausnutzen", korrigierte Draco, der bei Sätzen mit dem Wort „Gefühle" generell abschaltete. Darüber redete Cedric eh viel zu oft.

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vater…" Sich räuspernd rutschte Draco ein Stück in den Schaum. „Vater wird nicht zulassen, dass wir uns… weiter sehen… Auf diese Weise. Wir können Freunde bleiben." Draco musste sich wieder räuspern und vermied es Cedric anzusehen. Der Andere schwieg. „Sagst du was, Ced? Mir ist so warm…" Und er wollte vor Scham gerne im Wasser versinken.

„Machst du Schluss?"

Die Worte zerschnitten die Luft wie Schwerter. Dracos Kopf schoss nach oben und er traf Cedrics Blick, spürte wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. Er sah so verletzt aus, als ob Draco ihn geschlagen hätte.

„Ich dachte nur, das solltest du wissen", sagte Draco und atmete tief durch. „Nagelst du mich jetzt fest? Du weiß schon… Deine Familie oder ich! Wenn…"

„Draco!" Cedric umfasste das blasse Gesicht. „Nichts überstürzen."

„Du klammerst dich an den sicheren Hafen von Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", raunte Draco. „Ignorieren wir die Tatsachen einfach und spielen zwei Jahre das glückliche Pärchen. Dann hast du deinen Abschluss und ich bin hier ganz allein, wie auch danach. Weil ich nicht stark genug bin, um meinem Vater zu widersprechen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen, nicht?" Anscheinend klammerte Cedric sich an irgendeinen, kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Selten hatte Draco sich so merkwürdig glücklich und gleichzeitig niedergeschlagen gefühlt. Er lächelte leicht und wich geschockt zurück, als Cedric sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.

„Was ma… Woah!" Draco rutschte im Wasser aus und tauchte schnell wieder auf, suchte etwas, wo er sich festhalten konnte, fand aber nur Schaum, besonders auf seinem Kopf. „Ced?", fragte er unsicher. Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider, aber ansonsten hörte er nur das leise Plätschern. „Ertrinkst du? Ich kann dich nicht retten. Meine Fähigkeiten im Schwimmen beschränken sich aufs Überwasserhalten."

„Ich bring's dir bei", kam Cedrics Stimme von hinten. Er umklammerte Dracos Hüfte und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Ja?"

Draco grinste und pustete die Schaumkrone von Cedrics braunem Haarschopf. Im Moment war es die Luft, die heiß war, und… nun ja, Draco war immer noch sehr warm. Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich an grünem warmhalte-Schleim lag… „In einer Badewanne?"

„An der Küste. In den Osterferien." Cedric zog Draco grinsend etwas näher. „Ich finde, du solltest ruhig mal sehen, wo ich wohne."

Erstaunt öffnete Draco den Mund, Cedrics Oberarme umklammernd. „Wenn du glaubst, dass Vater das erlauben wird… Also, mein Vater… Deiner… Das kann ich auch nicht glauben."

„So pessimistisch…" Cedric verdrehte die atemberaubenden Augen. „Ich regel das." Draco schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, der Cedric aber nicht zu beeindrucken schien. „Ich hab einen Drachen überwunden, dann werde ich es auch mit deinem Vater schaffen."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis auf einige platzende Schaumblasen. Draco legte die Arme um Cedrics Nacken und zog sich zu dem Älteren hoch, damit er die Beine um dessen Hüfte schlingen konnte. „Und wenn mein Vater dich dafür einfach umbringt?"

„Dann sterbe ich für eine gute Sache", gab Cedric locker zurück.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, weil Cedric wieder so übertreiben musste. Trotzdem war es irgendwie süß.

„Ich gewinne das Turnier und zeige deinem Vater, dass ich es wert bin. Dass ich _dich _wert bin", sagte Cedric, strich mit der ganzen Hand über Dracos Wange, worauf der die Augen schloss und einfach die Berührung genoss. Cedric strich ihm das nasse Haar aus der Stirn, platzierte die Hand an Dracos Hinterkopf und zog ihm zu einem langen Kuss zu sich. Seufzen und Plätschern erfüllte das Bad, was Draco nach einer Weile leicht verunsicherte. Sobald er der Geräuschkulisse mehr Beachtung schenkte fühlte er sich, als hätte man in ihm drin eine Heizung angezündet. Jedesmal, wenn Cedrics Lippen für länger, als einen Sekundenbruchteil von seinen eigenen getrennt waren, intensivierte Draco den Kuss, bis das, was sie taten ehrlich die Bezeichnung rumknutschen verdient hatte.

„Manchmal…", murmelte Draco gegen Cedrics Lippen. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht… nicht, ob ich dich verdient hab…"

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hob Cedric Draco höher und nahm Abstand zu den rotgeschwollenen Lippen. „Hast du, Draco. Wir haben alle ein gutes Ding in unserem Leben verdient", sagte er liebevoll lächelnd, drehte sich herum und drückte Draco gegen den Beckenrand. „Ich bin froh, deines zu sein."

Draco prustete und ignorierte so ziemlich, auf welche Weise sich Cedric zwischen seine Beine drängte und wie hingebungsvoll er den blassen Hals küsste. „Lustig bist du auch noch… und intelligent, und beliebt, und… zu perfekt… Ich glaube, ich…"

„Ich liebe dich auch…", hauchte Cedric und küsste Draco, ohne zu merken, dass der einfach erstarrt war.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er auf Cedrics Stirn, bedeckt von nassen, braunen Haarsträhnen. Cedric… lie… lie… Dracos Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück, obwohl er gedacht hatte, das sei unmöglich. Er hatte auch gedacht, es sei unmöglich ihn wirklich zu lie…

Cedric löste sich und leckte sich über die knallroten Lippen. „Was ist los?", fragte er, als wäre es ganz normal mal eben zu sagen, dass man jemand lie…

„Ich muss gehen!", quietschte Draco, schupste den Älteren weg und gluckerte mehrfach unter bei dem Versuch, den Beckenrand zu erreichen. Er schaffte es auch nicht alleine. Cedric fasste ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn wieder hoch. Leider drehte er ihn dabei so, dass Draco ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Aber wir… haben doch gerade…" Cedric machte ein ganz komisches Gesicht. „Zu schnell?"

Draco nickte hastig. Sie waren nicht mal ein halbes Jahr zusammen und… er war vierzehn! Er sollte auch eigentlich gar nicht in einer Badewanne von einem halbnackten jungen Mann vorm Ertrinken gerettet werden. Um sich von Cedric umarmen zu lassen hatte er schon Ewigkeiten gebraucht und er vertrug es immer noch nicht wirklich.

Überrascht hob Cedric die Augenbrauen und konnte den leichten Rotschimmer nicht mehr wegbekommen. „Du… Wegen… dem was ich gesagt habe?", fragte er leise. Draco versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, aber Cedric gab sich alle Mühe ihn bei sich zu behalten. „Es ist wahr. Ich sag das nicht einfach so und –"

„Lass mich!", meinte Draco, strampelte sich frei und zog sich aus dem Wasser. „Ich kann das nicht!" Er schlüpfte schnell in seine Hose und warf sich nur den Umhang über, trat das goldene Ei ins Wasser, kümmerte sich da aber genauso wenig drum, wie um Cedrics verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, als er aus dem Bad stürmte.

Erst als seine Brust furchtbar kalt wurde, merkte er, dass er sein Hemd vergessen hatte und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Die Seiten seines Umhanges fest um sich ziehend trottete Draco zu Severus' Bürotür und klopfte.

„Herein."

Draco trat ein und schloss die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und rutschte herunter, hob den Blick und schaute Severus hilfesuchend an. „Mein Leben ist vorbei, Severus."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Wo ist dein Hemd?"

„Beim Champion."

Die dunklen Augen seines Paten weiteten sich und eine Ader an Severus' Schläfe pulsierte schnell. „Diggory?"

Draco nickte. „Wir haben… na ja, gebadet."

„Zusammen?!"

Wieder nickte Draco.

„Das geht wohl bei jeder Generation schneller…", seufzte Severus resignierend, stand auf und trat auf Draco zu. Kurzerhand packte er ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn zu seinem Stammplatz, damit er ihm gegenüber sitzen konnte. „Habt ihr…"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt…"

Nacheinander klopfte Severus die Finger auf seinen Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass der Grund kam, warum Draco jetzt so verstört vor ihm hockte. „So, so…"

Draco seufzte auf. „Ich bin weggelaufen." Er verknotete die Finger ineinander. „Ich kann das nicht… verstehen. Was geb ich ihm denn wieder? Er macht so viel für mich. Ich glaub, er macht sogar meinetwegen beim Turnier mit. Damit er Eindruck bei Vater machen kann, oder so… Narzissa ist das wahrscheinlich eh alles egal. Aber… wo soll das hinführen?"

„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten", murmelte Severus.

Fragend schaute Draco ihn an. „Bitte was?"

„Dass du weggelaufen bist, war nicht anders zu erwarten."

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", echauffierte Draco sich und schnaubte auf. „Natürlich bin ich weggelaufen! Es war so schön und er muss das ruinieren!"

„Weil er gesagt hat, dass er dich liebt?"

„Sag das Wort nicht!"

„Liebe?"

„Mann…" Draco vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Eine Weile ließ Severus ihn schmoren. In letzter Zeit kamen immer weniger bissige Kommentare von ihm, als hätte er selbst etwas auf dem Herzen oder wüsste einfach nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

„Es macht nichts kaputt, wenn er dir das sagt", meinte Severus schließlich, aber wirklich weiter half das Draco nicht. „Diggory ist der Typ dafür. Wahrscheinlich stellt er sich morgens in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nervt seine Mitschüler damit."

Draco ignorierte Severus' Stichelei. „Ich fühle mich… schuldig, Severus", sagte er und hob den Blick. „Ich glaube, ich… ich empfinde dasselbe."

„Ja, die erste Liebe. Noch glaubst du, sie wird nie enden…", murmelte Severus vor sich hin.

„Aber ich kann das nicht. Es ist… aussichtslos. Meine Zukunft sieht ganz anders aus als seine. Und… ich kann nicht… Ich bekomm es nicht hin, mir eine andere Zukunft auszumalen, als mich als kleinere Version meines Vaters. Mit kurzen Haaren versteht sich." Draco legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. „Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll?", bat er flehentlich, mit Tränen in den Augen, die er schnell wegblinzelte.

Severus seufzte. „Draco… Ich bin dein Lehrer…" Nerv mich nicht…

„Du bist mein Pate. Ich brauche deine verdammte Hilfe", presste Draco hervor. Er krallte sich an den Armlehnen fest bis er das Gefühl hatte, sie würden bersten.

Severus' Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Lauf nicht weg", sagte er. „Und jetzt raus hier. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Lauf nicht weg… Phantastischer Rat… Draco knallte Severus' Bürotür hinter sich zu. Der Kerkergang war eiskalt und er fröstelte. Jetzt hatte er seinen einzigen Gesprächspartner auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenwerden verloren und fand sich ganz allein vor einem riesigen Berg von Problemen wieder, die eigentlich, rational betrachtet, nicht so problematisch waren. Aber dachte er da ansatzweise drüber nach, dann bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

„Draco?"

Angesprochener hob den Kopf und lächelte leicht, bevor er ihn drehte um Cedric anzusehen. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

Cedric brachte schöne Falten in Dracos Hemd, als er es immer wieder zusammenknüllte. „Du gehst immer zu Professor Snape, wenn du… etwas auf dem Herzen hast." Er klang immer noch leicht verletzt, versuchte aber das zu unterdrücken. „Ich wollte dir nur… dein Hemd…" Er hielt das weiße Stoffbündel unter Dracos Nase, als er näher getreten war.

Die Augen schließend atmete Draco tief durch. Da waren so viele Sachen, die er sagen wollte, aber er konnte nicht. Noch nicht… „Das hier… hat kein Happy End, oder? Und das ist meine Schuld…" Seine Stimme klang heiser wegen dem schweren Kloß in seiner Kehle. Flehentlich schaute er Cedric an, wollte nur hören, dass alles gut werden würde…

„Happy Ends sind was für Märchen", sagte Cedric zwinkernd. „Leben wir in der Realität. In welcher ich gerade das Rätsel gelöst habe!" Er holte das goldene Ei hinterm Rücken hervor und wickelte Dracos Hemd darum. „Danke dir."

Draco zuckte verwirrt mit den Schultern.

„Du hast es ins Wasser geworfen, wo es aufgegangen ist." Cedric lächelte. „Dabei sollte ich das doch alleine machen."

Schmunzelnd senkte Draco den Blick, drehte sich herum und betrachtete das erste Mal wirklich das Ei. Mit den Fingern fuhr er über die glatte Oberfläche und räusperte sich schließlich. „Was ist jetzt des Rätsels Lösung?"

Eine Hand in Dracos Nacken legend zog Cedric ihn zu einem schnellen Kuss zu sich. „Dass ich alles tun werde, um dich zu retten."

Das Glucksen unterdrückend klopfte Draco gegen Cedrics heiße Wange. „Witzig…", murmelte er. „Du rettest mich doch ständig. Vor betrunkenen Männern, unsichtbaren Händen, vor Schleim, oh, und vor tiefen Wannen!" Draco schüttelte sich. Bevor Cedric antworten konnte, klammerte Draco sich an ihn und spürte das Ei kalt gegen seine Brust. „Und vorm Alleinsein…" Draco holte tief Luft, versuchte hochzusehen, konnte aber nicht. „Also… da-danke dir."

Cedric schloss die Arme fest um Draco und stützte das Kinn auf dem Blondschopf ab. Er hatte sich nicht mal ordentlich abgetrocknet und Draco fiel auch erst jetzt auf, dass sein Haar noch ganz nass war. Mit den Fingerspitzen spielte er in Cedrics Haar herum und fragte sich ernsthaft einen Moment, was man gegen sie haben konnte. Weil Cedric ein Junge war? Älter war? Rational gesehen keine Probleme, oder?

„Ced, wegen dem… was du gesagt hast… Ich… Also… Ich will ehrlich sein", sagte Draco heiser. „Ich…"

„Du musst nichts sagen, Draco", unterbrach Cedric ihn. „Hast du Hausaufgaben zu machen?"

Draco blinzelte perplex, versuchte den Kopf zu heben, aber solange Cedric ihn als Stütze benutzte, konnte er das vergessen. „Jaah…"

„Kommst du mit mir in die Bibliothek?", fragte Cedric weiter.

„Kommst du mit mir ins Bad?" Gespannt bis Draco sich auf die Unterlippe, während er nicht nur auf eine Antwort wartete, sondern auch versuchte herauszufinden, aus welchem Teil seines scharfen Verstandes das denn jetzt gekommen war!

Cedric prustete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss diesen Zauber nachschlagen und dir nebenbei bei den Hausaufgaben helfen."

„Uh, das hört sich doch schon mal nicht schlecht an", sagte Draco zufrieden lächelnd. „Wo du so gut in Zauberkunst bist, musst du mir doch mal sagen, welchen Zauber ausgerechnet du nachschlagen musst."

„Sorry, aber weil ich keine Ahnung hab, ob du das deinem geliebten Black erzählst und da der das sicher Harry sagen würde, lasse ich es lieber", gab Cedric zurück, fasste Draco an der Hand und zog ihn in Snapes Klassenzimmer gleich in der Nähe. „Anziehen."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass du dich erkälten wirst, wenn –"

„Nicht das!" Draco boxte den Hufflepuff in den Bauch und schnappte sich sein Hemd, wodurch Cedric fast sein Ei fallen gelassen hätte. „Du kannst mir vertrauen!"

„Slytherin", sagte Cedric einfach und drehte sich herum.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?!"

„Es ist der Name deines Hauses, falls…"

„Weiß ich!" Draco knurrte. „Blöder Hufflepuff…"


	30. Von falschen Ratschlägen und Verwechs…

**Kapitel 30: Von falschen Ratschlägen und Verwechslungen**

„Du hast da einen Strich vergessen. Dann heißt es… Ich lese Niffler?" Cedric fuhr sich durch die Haare und klopfte nachdenklich auf dem Tisch herum.

Draco saß ihm gegenüber in der Bibliothek und verzweifelte gerade wunderbar an Alte Runen. Cedric war so freundlich gewesen, ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten. Ob das am Ende so eine gute Idee gewesen war, sollte jemand anderes entscheiden. „Wer hat jetzt in Runen nicht aufgepasst?", gab Draco zurück. Ungeduldig tippte er mit den Zehen auf dem Boden herum und erwischte dabei ab und an Cedrics Fuß, was den nicht weiter interessierte.

„Ich hab meine Tabelle nicht dabei und deine ist so unübersichtlich…", murmelte der Champion, der eigentlich Champion-Arbeit hatte verrichten wollen. Immerhin war morgen die zweite Aufgabe und Cedric verriet Draco natürlich immer noch nichts. Als ob er ernsthaft zu Potter rennen würde und dem das sagen würde. Der saß übrigens zwei Reihen hinter ihnen und brütete mit Wiesel und Hamster über sehr merkwürdigen Büchern.

„Meine Tabelle ist nicht unübersichtlich!", regte Draco sich auf. Für die Lautstärke bekam er ein zischendes „Scht!" von Madam Pince zu hören. „Dein Kopf ist einfach mit Stroh gefüllt, wenn du das mit „Ich lese Niffler" übersetzt. Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn… Egal wie viele Striche ich über dieses… Ding setze!"

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hast du's falsch abgeschrieben?"

„Sicher nicht", schnappte Draco beleidigt. „Professor Babbling hat ne Sauklaue."

„Hm… Auch wieder wahr…", grinste Cedric. „Nicht grad geeignet für den Beruf…"

„Hätte Heilerin werden sollen, was?"

„Lenk nicht ab." Cedric schob ihm das Pergament mit Dracos Übersetzungen wieder hin. „Weitermachen."

Mit den Augen rollend kapitulierte Draco und durchblätterte sein staubiges Lexikon.

„Wenn du deinen ZAG in dem Fach schaffen willst, müssen wir aber noch einiges tun", seufzte Cedric, als hätte er hier Neville Longbottom für Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe sitzen!

„Nicht ausfallend werden, Diggory", schnaubte Draco. „Du bist so fies in letzter Zeit, das bricht mir das Herz. Frustrierte Champions sind eben keine gute Gesellschaft."

Cedric zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin nicht frustriert."

„Jaah, nur zu blöd um… Aua! Hast du mich getreten? Hast du es ernsthaft gewagt mich zu treten?", hauchte Draco geschockt. Cedric verdrehte die Augen und versteckte sich hinter seinem fetten Wälzer mit so verschnörkelter Schrift, dass man sie kaum lesen konnte. „Macho."

„Was?" Cedric knallte das Buch auf den Tisch. „Ich bin kein Macho!"

Skeptisch hob Draco eine Augenbraue und wandte sich äußerst interessiert seinem Lexikon zu. „Dann bleiben wir eben beim Schönling…", murmelte er so leise, dass Cedric es nur verstehen würde, wenn er es verstehen wollte. Wollte er anscheinend.

„Ich bin kein Schönling!", war seine sehr einfallsreiche Antwort.

Draco schmunzelte und räusperte sich. „Dafür hattest du aber ganz schön Angst um dein Gesicht, als es angekokelt wurde", sagte er hämisch grinsend und lauschte genüsslich Cedrics Schnauben.

„Wer hat hier denn fast angefangen zu heulen, als ich… angekokelt wurde?", gab er zurück.

Schlagartig wurde Draco rot. „Tu mal nicht so…", nuschelte er. „Stehst du doch drauf, wenn ich kurz vorm Heulen bin. Deswegen hast du mich doch erst umgerannt, im Regen damals."

„Jaah, es war überdeutlich, dass du geweint hast und ich konnte rotgeschwollenen Augen noch nie widerstehen", sagte Cedric und grinste.

Draco stutzte und legte den Kopf schief. Übte er wirklich weiterhin irgendeinen Einfluss auf den Hufflepuff aus oder war das gar kein Sarkasmus gewesen? Ein sarkastischer Cedric?

„Was schaust du so?" Cedric lugte über seine Schulter. „Schwebt die Graue Dame hier herum? Macht sie öfter mal… So ein Klischee, wegen Ravenclaws und Bibliothek, du verstehst?"

„Ced, bist du nervös?" Mit der Adlerfeder kratzte Draco sich am Kinn und musterte sein Gegenüber genauestens. Es musste einen Grund für dieses doch recht merkwürdige Verhalten geben.

„Ich? Iwo!"

„I-was?"

„Iwo…"

„Was willst du von mir, Diggory?" Draco legte den Kopf schief und machte eine verständnislose Handbewegung.

Cedric schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Vergiss es…"

„Wenn du mir was über das Rätsel –"

Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt Cedric ihm das Wort ab. „Hatten wir doch oft genug. Ich soll das alleine machen, bin fast fertig und werde dir kein Sterbenswörtchen verraten, ja?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Potters Freunde helfen ihm. Sind wir keine Freunde? Darf ich dir nicht helfen?"

„Und was willst du dafür?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was dafür will?!", schnaubte Draco empört.

„Na ja…" Cedric musterte ihn einen Moment. „Slytherin? Malfoy? Du wolltest sogar was dafür, als du mir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht hattest."

Draco räusperte sich, den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ignorierend. „Wenn du einen klitzekleinen Kuss so schlimm findest, dann tret ich den Hauselfen eben nie wieder in den Hintern, damit sie dir was kochen. Du isst zu wenig, weil du nur in der Bibliothek hängst und hier darf man nicht essen." Draco ließ sich einen Moment mustern und schnaubte dann. „Was? Dann sorge ich mich halt. Alleine kannst du doch nicht auf dich aufpassen!"

Cedric lachte auf und ließ Draco so noch röter werden. „Mach deine Aufgaben." Er tippte gegen Dracos Lexikon und vergrub die Nase wieder hinter seinem Buch.

„Ich…"

„Malfoy?", sprach ihn jemand an. Draco schaute über die Schulter und musterte die Weasley-Zwillinge. „Mitkommen."

„Was?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr könnt mich mal. Geht Potter verschleppen."

„Professor McGonagall hat uns gesagt, wir sollen dich holen. Können wir ja nichts für", sagte einer der Zwillinge und der andere zuckte für ihn mit den Schultern.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Cedric fragend an, der aber nur ratlos den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hab ihm nicht geholfen! Wieso will sie mich sprechen?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, Junge. Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern oder wir tragen dich", sagte Zwilling eins, während Zwilling zwei Draco am Kragen packte.

„Ich kann alleine gehen!", schnauzte Draco sauer und machte sich los. „Bis dann, Ced." Er winkte und verdrehte die Augen, als die Weasleys pfeifen mussten. Cedric lächelte ihm kurz zu und verschwand schnell wieder hinter seinem Buch.

„Und hat Cedric das Rätsel schon gelöst?", fragte Fred oder George Draco, der erneut die Augen verdrehte.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir reden da nicht drüber", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wollte schnell wissen, was die McGonagall von ihm wollte und dann zu Cedric zurück. Der konnte sagen, was er wollte, er war nervös und brauchte Beistand. Ob die ihn bestrafen wollte, weil er mit Cedric in der Bibliothek arbeitete? Dachten sie, er würde ihm helfen, so wie Wiesel und Hamster Potter?

„Nicht so schnell, Kleiner!"

„Du hast es aber eilig wieder die Matratze zu spie–"

„Fred!"

Draco blieb abrupt stehen, während George seinem Bruder auf den Mund schlug, damit der die Klappe hielt. „Matratze?" Den Kopf schüttelnd drehte Draco sich herum und verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht. Fred versuchte Georges Arm herunterzubekommen, während er sich irgendetwas ins Ohr zischen lassen musste. „Ihr ward das? In Hogsmeade?"

„Das ist Jahre her, Mal–"

„Fred!"

Draco wich leicht zurück. „Ihr verdammten Bastarde. Das war nicht lustig. Ihr seid ohnehin nicht lustig und mich dann auf offener Straße begrabbeln? Schon mal dran gedacht, dass mir das ein lebenslanges Trauma hätte verpassen können?"

„Hat es doch nicht!" Fred machte sich mit einer Drehung los und schlitterte zu Draco, der angesäuert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Und es hat dich nicht daran gehindert dich durchliegen zu lassen, was?" Schnaubend schüttelte Draco die Hand ab, welche Fred auf seine Schulter legte. „Oder schon genug von Diggory? Er ist so frustriert in letzter Zeit."

„Hat neulich in Zaubertränke seinen Kessel schmelzen lassen", fügte George hinzu, drehte seinem Bruder aber den Rücken zu. „Und das wo Snape ihn eh auf dem Schirm hat."

„Was…" Draco bekam jetzt beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und wurde von Fred nach hinten gedrückt. „Hallo? Fass mich nicht an, Wiesel! Ich brauche keine Entschuldigung von sowas wie… Ungh!" Draco sackte ein Stück an der Wand, gegen die er gepresst wurde, herunter. Mit den Füßen scharrend versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten, aber der bescheuerte Weasley hielt ihn auf einer unvorteilhaften Höhe. Draco rechnete fest damit gleich muggelartig zusammengeschlagen zu werden.

„Ich finde dich süß, Malfoy. Was sagst du dazu?" Breit grinsend rückte Fred näher, amüsiert glucksend, als Draco ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Was?!"

„Hah! Das sind drei Sickel für mich, George!", gluckste Fred, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich vorlehnte.

Draco sträubte sich augenblicklich gegen den festen Griff, aber Weasley war wohl nicht umsonst Treiber, bei solchen Armen. „Ich mag dich nicht! Geh weg!", presste er hervor.

Fred prustete ihm gegen die Lippen. „Ich dich auch nicht, aber du bist niedlich und… wow, dieser Schlag den du drauf hast. Unglaublich, die halbe Tribüne wegzuhauen…"

„Lass. Mich. Los!" Draco warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zum anderen Weasley, aber der starrte lieber die Wand an. Schluckend versuchte Draco erneut Cedrics Jahrgangskollegen abzuschütteln. Das wurde ihm unheimlich. Nein, es war ihm bereits unheimlich. McGonagalls Büro war doch gleich um die Ecke, er konnte einfach… austreten, Weasley die Möglichkeit nehmen jemals Kinder zu bekommen und laufen! Zu Cedric. So merkte er gerade wie groß der Unterschied war, wenn sein Freund ihn berührte. Jede kleine Berührung von Cedric drückte seine Zuneigung aus und das hier war… einfach nur widerlich.

„Ich will doch nur mal…"

„Fred, lass ihn doch. Anscheinend ist er gar keine Matratze."

Wirklich? Draco hätte fast gelacht. Hielt man ihn für einen sich rumvögelnden Slytherin?! Wie kam man denn bitte da drauf?

„Ach, der tut doch nur so unschuldig. Das verbindet ihn mit Diggory."

„Halt die Klappe, Weasley!", schnauzte Draco und hob das Knie, rammte es direkt zwischen Freds Beine. „Cedric tut nicht unschuldig! Beleidigt ihn noch einmal und ihr werdet mich auf Knien anflehen in die morsche Hütte, die ihr euer Zuhause nennt, zurückkehren zu können!" Er trat den sich krümmenden Zwilling nochmal vors Schienenbein. „Und meine Füße können auch ohne Schlagholz schmerzhaft werden."

Er warf dem „guten" Zwilling noch einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und verschwand um die Ecke, hoffend, dass er den kleinen Funken Dracomanie ausgetreten hatte…

Professor McGonagall erwartete ihn in ihrem Büro. Draco schaute sich verwirrt um, nickte Cho Chang zu, die neben einem kleinen Mädchen mit silberblondem Haar stand und ihn irgendwie an die blöde, französische Kuh erinnerte.

„Wir warten noch auf jemanden", sagte Professor McGonagall und musterte die Anwesenden. „Jetzt hören Sie auf zu zittern, Mr. Malfoy, es passiert Ihnen nichts."

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verdrehte die Augen. Musste die ihn ansprechen, als wäre er gerade kurz davor zusammenzuklappen?

Es klopfte und auf das „Herein" von McGonagall trat Dumbledore ein, einen Besen tragend. Dracos Augen schwollen an. Wieso hatte Dumbledore einen Feuerblitz?! Sachen gab's…

„Ah, es sind bereits alle versammelt", sagte er lächelnd und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er in die Runde strahlte. „Sie dürfen sich glücklich schätzen, meine Damen." Draco räusperte sich. „Und Mr. Malfoy, Entschuldigung." Den Feuerblitz legte Dumbledore auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch. „So, was machen Sie also hier? Es geht um die morgige zweite Aufgabe. Jeder von Ihnen ist für einen der Champions abgeholt worden und…"

„Moment. Aber wir sind nur drei", sagte Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln. Jetzt musste er auch noch was machen? Na ja, wenn er Cedric so helfen konnte, dann würde er sich zumindest anstrengend.

„Ja, für Mr. Krum haben wir seinen überalles geliebten Feuerblitz", gluckste Dumbledore und streichelte den Besenstil. „Äußerst gut gepflegt, durchaus. Ich habe ihn zum Schloss probegeflogen. Jeder Besitzer ist zu beneiden. Wenn ich noch jünger…"

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich. „Direktor."

„Oh, ja, Verzeihung." Dumbledore verknotete die Finger vor seinem Bauch und lächelte in die Runde. „Die Champions werden Sie vom Grunde des Schwarzen Sees holen."

Draco riss die Augen weit auf, das kleine Mädchen zitterte eh die ganze Zeit und Chang keuchte auf.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!", platzte es aus Draco raus. „Lassen Sie Cedric auch seinen Besen retten!"

„Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, Mr. Malfoy, aber den Champions wurde das genommen, was Ihnen am Wichtigsten ist und das sind nun einmal Sie für Mr. Diggory", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte noch breiter als Draco puterrot wurde. Nur Chang konnte seinen Farbton noch übertreffen. Der Feuerblitz surrte zufrieden.

Draco senkte den Blick. Er war wirklich das Allerwichtigste für Cedric? Ein Lächeln schlich sich wie von selbst auf sein Gesicht. Das bedeutete ihm so unsagbar viel, dass er sogar auf dem Grund des Sees warten würde, um Cedric hinterher damit aufzuziehen.

„Haben Sie keine Angst. Sie werden schlafen und erst aufwachen, wenn Sie die Wasseroberfläche wieder erreicht haben", beruhigte Dumbledore sie. „Der Rest von Ihnen kann schwimmen?"

Jetzt wurde Draco vor Scham rot und Chang musste auch noch kichern.

„Oh, ich denke, Mr. Diggory wird Sie schon an Land bekommen, Mr. Malfoy. Ansonsten sind wir ja auch noch da. Seien Sie einfach versichert, dass Ihnen gar nichts passieren kann", sagte Dumbledore und zückte den Zauberstab. „Sie werden jetzt schlafen. Noch ein paar letzte Worte?"

Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er schwer schluckte, aber im Gegensatz zu Chang war er nicht so blöd und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ja wohl ein Scherz gewesen, nicht wahr? Dumbledore jedenfalls lächelte amüsiert, schwang den Zauberstab und schon entschwand Draco ins Land der Träume.

* * *

Die Arme voll beladen mit Einkaufstüten trat Sirius die Haustür hinter sich zu und lud seinen Einkauf schnaufend in der Küche ab. Das Remus so ein Vielfraß war hatte er beinahe vergessen. Für die Osterferien musste er allerdings nicht Harry mit einplanen, der war bei den Weasleys eingeladen. Sirius würde sich also ein paar schöne Tage mit Remus machen und vielleicht mal die alten Zeiten aufleben lassen.

„Moony?" Er horchte einen Moment, aber Remus schien nicht da zu sein. Schulterzuckend schnappte Sirius sich eine Tüte Chips und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Haus war zu groß, zu hellhörig und hatte nicht genug geheime Ecken, wo er seine Box mit Fotos verstecken könnte. Wenn die jemand fand, dann würde das ein ähnliches Drama geben, wie damals, als Draco in den Sachen seiner Mutter gewühlt hatte. Merlin, dass Narzissa immer noch an Lily zu hängen schien, war ihm um Weihnachten herum wieder mehr als deutlich geworden. Und er hatte gedacht… Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. So wie die beiden auseinander gegangen waren hätte er eben anderes erwartet.

Als er am Wohnzimmer vorbeilief, hörte er ein Geräusch und gluckste. Moony war wohl wieder beim Lesen auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Na, den würde er jetzt ordentlich erschrecken. Sirius schlüpfte breit grinsend in den Raum und war genauso schnell wieder draußen.

Remus…

…und…

…ein Mädchen?

Sirius schluckte. Hatte er gerade Remus Lupin knutschen sehen? Also, nicht wirklich knutschen… Aber… auf dem Weg dahin? Und nein, da störte er nicht bei. Alles, was er wollte war noch einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Glückliche demnächst Mitbewohnerin werfen. Sirius schielte um die Ecke und legte den Kopf schief. Langes, blondes, zu einem Zopf geflochtenes Haar… der weiße Umhang sah nach Apotheke aus… das Schildchen konnte Sirius nicht lesen, aber er war ja intelligent und hatte es Remus gesagt! Miss Clearwater!

Sirius grinste und stürmte aus der Tür, wo er aus einer Pirouette heraus disapparierte. Er hastete von Hogsmeade aus zum Schloss hoch und fand Harry am See auf den Ländereien, allerdings alleine, die Knie angezogen und sehr deprimiert wirkend.

„Harry!", kreischte Sirius mit hoher Stimme und erschreckte seinen Patensohn fast zu Tode. Er fuhr herum und starrte Sirius aus großen, grünen Augen an, bevor er erleichtert ausatmete.

„Sirius, was machst du denn hier? Dumbledore hat dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht so oft kommen sollst." Harry richtete sich auf und nahm Sirius die Tüte Chips ab, die der immer noch mit sich herumtrug. „Danke."

„Remus hat ne Freundin! Remus hat ne Freundin!" Sirius grinste breit und klatschte in die Hände. „Und sie produzieren kleine Moonys auf meiner Couch."

Harry ließ die schönen Chips fallen und starrte Sirius entsetzt an. Dem fiel gerade auf, dass er das Bienchen und Blümchen Gespräch ja noch vor sich hatte…

„Da setz ich mich nie wieder drauf…", murmelte Harry, starrte jetzt sehnsüchtig die Chips an und seufzte auf.

„Äh, ja…" Sirius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Und schon aufgeregt wegen morgen?"

„Ich hab das Rätsel immer noch nicht gelöst…", murmelte Harry.

„Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es Meerisch ist", sagte Sirius verwirrt.

„Ja, und hast du mir auch gesagt, wie ich eine Stunde unter Wasser überleben soll?", schnaubte Harry und drehte sich eingeschnappt weg.

„Na ja, irgendwas solltest du auch selbst machen, nicht wahr?", seufzte Sirius und schaute hoch zum Schloss. Ob Draco wohl ein angenehmeres Pläuschchen halten wollen würde? Ein kleines Lächeln schob sich auf Sirius' Züge. Ja, Champions brauchten jetzt ihre einsamer-Wolf-Phase und Draco würde traurig weinen. Sirius hatte ein Taschentuch dabei…

„Ich hab nur Angst dich wieder zu verlieren, Sirius…", murmelte Harry, holte seinen Paten so aus seinen Draco-braucht-Trost-Gedanken. „Weil… es mir doch was nehmen soll… und meine Familie will ich nicht wieder…"

„Hey, Harry!" Sirius klopfte seinem Patenkind auf die Schulter. „Nimm das nicht zu ernst. Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen, dass irgendwer bei diesem Turnier in ernsthafte Gefahr gerät. Ich kenn den alten Bowling-Fan doch."

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Du glaubst… Ich brauch das nicht so ernst nehmen?"

„Sitzt du deswegen ganz alleine hier?", wollte Sirius wissen und seufzte, als Harry den Blick senkte. „Ach, Harry… Zerbrich dir mal dein Köpfchen nicht zu sehr." Er wuschelte durch die schwarzen Haare und zauberte dem jungen Gryffindor so ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Oh, vielleicht doch… Geh wieder in die Bibliothek und finde raus, wie du das, was dir am Wichtigsten ist retten kannst."

„Aber Diggory hockt da die ganze Zeit… mit Malfoy und…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als Sirius den Mund öffnete. „Das Schloss solltest du wirklich nicht betreten. Eben hab ich Dumbledore dahin… fliegen sehen."

„Was?"

„Jaah…" Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Anscheinend kann er das… Aber er ist auch Dumbledore."

„Trotzdem… merkwürdige Vorstellung." Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. „Bestell Draco liebe Grüße von mir. Ich geh mich dann besaufen, weil ich so einsam bin und Remus jetzt keine Zeit mehr für mich haben wird."

Harry gluckste etwas unsicher und schien Sirius einen guten Rat mit auf den Weg geben zu wollen, aber er machte sich doch lieber kopfschüttelnd davon, klettete sich an Moody, als der aus den Büschen auftauchte. Sirius winkte noch eine Weile, bevor er wirklich zurück nach Hogsmeade ging um sich volllaufen zu lassen.

* * *

Draco träumte von einer weitläufigen Wiese mit widerlich perfekten Blumen und ohne störende Insekten. Er saß in der Mitte, die Beine angezogen und die Hände nach hinten abgestützt, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, wo er die Wolken beobachtete. Hübsche, widerlich perfekte Wolken, dicht, weiß und bauchig. Er schloss die Augen, als ein warmer Sonnenstrahl sein Gesicht traf und als er sie wieder öffnete, schnappte er verzweifelt nach Luft.

Cedric hatte einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und strich ihm schnell das klitschnasse Haar aus der Stirn, sich vergewissernd, dass Draco wirklich nichts passiert war. „Alles okay?", keuchte er geschafft.

Verzweifelt klammerte Draco sich an Cedric, fühlte wirklich nichts unter seinen Füßen und schlang deswegen schnell die Beine um Cedrics Hüfte, aus Angst sonst einfach unterzugehen. Der See war so schwarz und tief, da würde man ihn kein zweites Mal finden!

„Draco? Du musst… Deine Beine. Ich kann sonst nicht schwimmen", raunte Cedric ihm zu. Draco verstand ihn kaum über das Gejubel und Geklatsche hinweg, das von der Tribüne, die auf Säulen im Wasser stand, zu ihnen herüber drang. Noch ziemlich desorientiert fixierte Draco die Tribüne, ließ Cedric los und ging prompt unter. Gelächter war zu hören, als Cedric ihn wieder hochzog und mit Draco ans Ufer schwamm.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Diggory! Sie sind der Zweite!", gratulierte Bagman Cedric, als der aus dem Wasser kam, Draco an der Hand hinter sich herziehend. „Gehen Sie sich abtrocknen, bis Miss Delacour und Mr. Krum hier sind."

„Nur Zweiter?", keuchte Draco, als Cedric ihm ein graues, flauschiges Handtuch über den Kopf warf. Suchend schaute er sich um, als Cedric nickte. „Wer…"

„Harry war schneller. Myrte hat Wegweiser für ihn gespielt", murmelte Cedric leicht angefressen. Er deutete über die Schulter, wo Potter auf einem Stein saß und…

„Moment mal." Draco wischte sich eine Alge aus dem Gesicht. „Der Feuerblitz ist aber Krums!"

Cedric fuhr herum und betrachtete Harry, der seelenruhig den Besen putzte. „Er hat ihn sich ganz zielstrebig geschnappt und die Wassermenschen haben auch nichts gemacht, also…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, um das weißblonde Haar trocken zu rubbeln. „Ich hatte richtig Angst um dich."

Draco grinste etwas verlegen. „Uns wäre nichts passiert", sagte er leise. „Aber… danke." Liebevoll fuhr Cedric ihm über die leicht aufgedunsene Wange und lächelte, als Draco sich in diese Berührung lehnte.

„Wusste sofort, dass sie dich mitnehmen würden", sagte Cedric leise. „Ich hab nie so viel für…"

„Ced…", unterbrach Draco ihn verlegen, die Wangen glühend. „Nicht rumsülzen. Oder soll ich wieder weglaufen?"

„Muss ja nicht unbedingt diese Auswirkungen haben, wenn ich dir sage, was ich fühle", erwiderte Cedric ungerührt. „Gegen ein bisschen… Freude hätte ich zum Beispiel nichts."

„Ah, da kommt Krum!", lenkte Draco ab. „Er hat… Wieso hat er Chang, das kleine Mädchen _und _Fleur dabei?"

Cedric fuhr herum und im Großen und Ganzen fand Draco es sehr passend, Cedric später reinzuwürgen, dass ihm die Augen rausgefallen seien. So glubschig wie die im Moment aussahen. Krums Haikopf war aber auch imposant und dann dieser Berg von Mädchen auf ihm. Fleurs kleine Schwester – wie Draco vermutete – klammerte sich an Krums Rückenflosse, Cho trippelte hustend neben ihm her und Fleur hing über dem muskulösen Arm des Bulgaren.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Cedric besorgt.

„Ohnmächtig", versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen, war sich da aber nicht so sicher. Fleur sah wie tot aus. Die Haut fahler als ihr Haar und ihre Gliedmaßen baumelten leblos herunter. Überall am Körper hatte sie tiefe Schnitte, die heftig bluteten. Madam Pomfrey war sofort bei ihr. „War es so gefährlich?"

Cedric antwortete nicht.

„Aber dir geht's gut, oder?", hauchte Draco besorgt und musterte Cedric das erste Mal genauer. Seine Hose war zerrissen, aber er blutete nicht und hatte ansonsten auch nur leicht verschrumpelte Fingerkuppen. „Ced?"

„Komm mit", sagte der fast gleichzeitig und zog Draco zu der kleinen Gruppe am Ufer. Potter machte sich auch auf den Weg dorthin und stellte sich neben Draco, das Gesicht ganz fahl.

„Ich dachte… Sirius meinte, man solle das Lied nicht so ernst nehmen…", hauchte er geschockt.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Potter war ein Trottel, wenn er auf Black hörte und sich auch noch die falsche Geisel schnappte. Für wen hätte Chang denn sein sollen? Für Cedric?!

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Cedric Madam Pomfrey, die abgehakt nickte. „Ah…" Erleichtert atmete er aus, worauf Draco leicht eingeschnappt die Unterlippe vorschob.

„Ich hab sie gefunden", sagte Krum mit seinem herben Akzent. „Wollt sie nicht unten lassen." Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um den nackten Oberkörper und rubbelte sich trocken. Chang hustete sich noch immer die Seele aus dem Leib, aber Potter machte keine Anstalten sich ihr zu nähern und klammerte sich an seinem Feuerblitz fest. Am Ende hatte er Angst vor Mädchen. Krum jedenfalls nutzte das schamlos – vielleicht auch unwissentlich – aus und kümmerte sich um Cho, die das mit einem strahlenden Lächeln dankte. Fleurs kleine Schwester kauerte mit besorgter Miene neben dem Veela-Verschnitt, aber sie regte sich schon wieder.

„Du hast es versaut, Potter", raunte Draco dem anderen Hogwarts-Champion zu. Wann war man schon mal von zwei Hogwarts-Champions eingeengt? „Warum hast du den Besen gerettet?"

„Mein Feuerblitz ist von Sirius!", gab Harry schnaubend zurück. „Sirius ist mir das Wichtigste, meine Familie, ja? Es war klar, dass du das nicht verstehst, Malfoy."

Draco verdrehte in Cedrics Richtung die Augen. „Das ist Krums Besen."

Die grünen Augen weiteten sich und er starrte auf den Besen, suchte anscheinend eine Gravur. Als würde man ihn schlagen kniff Potter die Augen zusammen und formte ein unschönes Wort mit den Lippen.

„Zur Punktevergabe!", sagte Bagmans verstärkte Stimme. Draco schnappte sich Cedrics Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. „Fleur Delacour zeigte uns einen sehr gut ausgeführten Kopfblasenzauber, allerdings haben die Grindelohs sie erwischt. Fünfundzwanzig Punkte für diese Leistung." Beifall ertönte.

„Cedric Diggory ebenfalls mit einem Kopfblasenzauber." Draco grinste Cedric von unten an, aber der hatte nur ein schiefes Lächeln übrig, während er nervös auf seine Punkte wartete. „Allerdings müssen wir ihm Punkte dafür abziehen, dass er etwas über dem Zeitlimit war. Siebenundvierzig Punkte." Es jubelte ohrenbetäubend, bis Draco es wagte Cedric einen Kuss zu geben, durchaus seine Absicht. Jetzt würde auch noch der letzte von denen kapiert haben, was zwischen ihnen war und dann war Lucius nur noch eine kleine Hürde. Cedric jedenfalls fand Dracos Reaktion so umwerfend, dass er ihn kurzerhand fest in seine Arme schloss, richtig hochhob und einmal mit sich im Kreis drehte. „Ja, so freut man sich doch mal richtig!", kam es von Bagman. „Und weiter…"

„Harry Potter… Nun ja, er hat die falsche Geisel mitgenommen, war aber innerhalb des Zeitlimits. Die Richter haben sich beraten und sind zu einem Ergebnis von vierzig Punkten dafür gekommen." Harry wurde knallrot und ließ sich auslachen.

„Viktor Krum war weit über dem Zeitlimit, zeigte eine unvollständige Verwandlung und jede Menge Courage, weil er alle Geiseln und sogar einen Champion mit nach oben gebracht hat."

Viktor lehnte sich zu Cedric. „Eigentlich ich habe nur aus Versehen alle Schnüre durchgebissen."

„Passt schon", beteuerte Cedric über Dracos Schulter hinweg.

„Wir geben ihm dafür die volle Anzahl von fünfzig Punkten!", rief Bagman und tosender Beifall, besonders von den Schülern aus Durmstrang, brach los. „Damit ist Viktor Krum auf Platz eins, Cedric Diggory auf Platz Zwei, Harry Potter auf dem dritten Platz und unser Schlusslicht auf Platz Vier ist Fleur Delacour."

„Oh, merde!", regte Fleur sich auf. Ihre Schwester schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. „Oh, Gabrielle, 'ör nischt auf das, was isch sage. Isch bin ersürnt! Viktör!" Sie streckte die Hand aus. „'ilfst du mir 'och?" Anscheinend hatte sie Cedric gerade aufgegeben. Das ging aber schnell. Draco würde Cedric niemals kampflos aufgeben. Viktor allerdings nahm lieber seinen Feuerblitz in Empfang. Fleur schnaubte, gefrustet über ihre Niederlage und die Abweisung. Sie ließ sich von ihrer Schwester zum Schloss begleiten. Krum schlurfte alleine zurück, rannte aber genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, und Harry schien damit zu hadern, ob er neben Cho gehen sollte, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und schmollte, aber sehr offensichtlich darauf wartete, dass er sie ansprach.

Cedric hielt Draco immer noch fest an sich gedrückt, als würde er ihn sofort verlieren, wenn er losließ. Draco piekte ihm ins Schulterblatt.

„Du erkältest dich. Champions dürfen sich nicht erkälten."

„Einen Moment noch…"

„_Ich _erkälte mich."

Sofort presste Cedric ihn noch dichter an sich und wärmte den schlanken Körper in seinen Armen, so gut er konnte. Draco konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen.


	31. Väter

**Kapitel 31: Väter**

„Ron, sag mir… Ist meine Brille verhext, oder spricht Cedric Diggory tatsächlich mit Lucius Malfoy und… lebt immer noch?" Harry putzte sich die Brille und suchte die Menge auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross nach dem anderen weißblonden Haarschopf ab, entdeckte ihn direkt neben sich und fuhr zusammen.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten", zischte Draco Malfoy und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er befeuchtete sich angespannt die Lippen, richtete den Blick auf seinen Vater und atmete tief durch, bevor er nach vorne trat, prompt gegen einen großen Mann knallend, der ihn zum Glück am Arm packte, damit er nicht über seinen Koffer stolperte und auf dem Boden landete.

„Draco, pass mir ja auf!", mahnte Black ihn und zog ihn in eine beschützende Umarmung, den blonden Haarschopf tätschelnd. „Harry, du läufst mir bitte nie gegen fremde Männer, ja?"

„Lass – mich – auf – der – Stelle – los!" Wie wild hämmerte Draco gegen die breite Brust, hörte hinter sich das Glucksen von Potter und Ronald, wurde davon noch wütender und versuchte bloß nicht Blacks widerliches Aftershave einzuatmen, als er schließlich aufgab.

„Ach, er ist so anschmiegsam, nicht wahr? Wie ein junger Welpe…", seufzte Black, wiegte Draco in seinen Armen und grinste dabei Harry an. „Am liebsten würde ich ihn mitnehmen." Draco musste sich nicht umdrehen um Potters Kopfschütteln und den abgeneigten Blick zu spüren. „Ja, ich glaube, mein Herz hat auch schon etwas vor, diese Ferien…" Black drückte Draco an den Schultern von sich und schaute sich nach Cedric um. „Ja, ja… Aber wenn Lucius dich rauswirft, dann findest du bei mir immer ein Plätzchen." Damit zog er Draco zu sich hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Igitt, Sirius!", quietschte Harry, auch Ronald würgte und Draco kriegte es nicht einmal ordentlich hin, die Mundwinkel zu verziehen.

„Ups!", machte Black schockiert und blinzelte unschuldig, machte so mehr als deutlich, dass das pure Absicht gewesen war. „Ich wollte seine Stirn erwischen. Bringt Kevin mich jetzt um?"

Draco schnaubte. Das machte der Arsch nur, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. „Cedric…", murmelte er, schupste Black zur Seite und marschierte auf seinen Vater zu, der Cedric zu jedermanns größtem Erstaunen noch nicht umgebracht hatte. Tatsächlich schienen sie sich merkwürdig gut zu verstehen. Cedric lächelte sein typisches Lächeln und Lucius nickte gerade mit einer Spur Anerkennung. „Vater?", machte Draco auf sich aufmerksam, streckte die Hand aus und begrüßte seinen Vater per Handschlag. „Du… hast Cedric getroffen?"

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun, eher gesagt hat er mich gefunden", sagte er und ließ mit keiner Regung darauf schließen, ob er begeistert oder entrüstet oder sonst was war. „Ich hörte, ihr habt Pläne für die Ferien?"

Cedric warf Draco einen begeisterten Blick zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern, als der Jüngere das nicht erwiderte.

„Die werdet ihr verschieben müssen", sagte Lucius kalt. Jetzt schwand auch Cedrics Begeisterung. Er schien davon ausgegangen zu sein, dass alles glatt gelaufen war, aber da kannte er Lucius Malfoy schlecht. Eigentlich kannte er ihn ja auch nicht. Draco schrumpfte in sich zusammen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich…"

Mit einer barschen Handbewegung schnitt Lucius Cedric das Wort im Munde ab. „Was Sie gesagt haben, scheint mir plausibel, Cedric, aber ich werde meinen vierzehnjährigen Sohn –"

„Ich bin fast fünfzehn, Vater…", murmelte Draco, wurde aber einfach überhört.

„– nicht bei jemanden Urlaub machen lassen, den ich nicht kenne, der fast drei Jahre älter ist und offensichtliches Interesse hat."

Während er langsam errötete fragte Draco sich, was Cedric Plausibles von sich gegeben hatte, dass Lucius ihn nicht umbrachte.

„Lernen Sie mich doch kennen", haute Cedric raus und Draco kippte fast aus den Latschen. Geschockt starrte er den Hufflepuff an und formte klar und deutlich „Hast du sie noch alle?" mit dem Mund. Cedric beachtete ihn aber gar nicht und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, was Dracos Knie weich werden ließ.

„Laden Sie sich gerade selbst ein?", raunte Lucius und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Cedric überlegte einen Moment, sehr offensichtlich, und nickte dann.

„So…" Lucius klopfte seinen Spazierstock mit voller Wucht gegen Cedrics Brust. „Gefällt mir. Er weiß, was er will."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Was war in seinen Vater gefahren? Für einen kurzen Moment musterte Lucius seinen Sohn, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", sagte er. „Klären Sie das mit Ihren Eltern."

„Was?", entfuhr es Draco geschockt, während Cedric zufrieden grinsend Lucius' Hand schüttelte. „Was?"

„Jetzt verabschiedet euch. Die Leute starren uns an und da werde ich immer klaustrophobisch…", sagte Lucius und wandte sich ab. Cedric nutzte das sofort aus und zog Draco in eine Ecke, die vor ebendiesen Blicken geschützt war.

„Cedric, ich… ich… Was hast du meinem Vater erzählt?", haute Draco raus, bevor Cedric ihm überhaupt die Arme um die Schultern legen konnte. Draco wehrte sich gegen jeden Ansatz von Umarmung. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was hier gespielt wurde! Cedric probierte sich am Imperius! Das war überdeutlich!

„Ach", winkte Cedric ab, „nur so ein paar unwichtige Sachen."

„Unwichtig?"

„Für uns unwichtig. Für deinen Vater sehr wichtig. Umarmung?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Hand und holte aus. Kurz vor Cedrics Wange stoppte er aber und seufzte. „Wie… Wie kannst du das machen?" Als Cedric seinen Blick suchte, kniff Draco die Augen zusammen, legte die Hand auf Cedrics Wange und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich dachte, er bringt dich um…", hauchte er. „Ich dachte, er bringt dich hier vor allen Leuten um und du willst…" Draco wusste nicht, warum mit einem Mal dicke Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Schnell vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

„…eine Umarmung", sagte Cedric einfühlsam und zog Draco an sich. „Das brauchst du jetzt auch. Was ist los? Hm?" Behutsam streichelte er über Dracos Hinterkopf, solange, bis der die Hände herunternahm und sich an Cedrics Rücken festklammerte, die Tränen an Cedrics Hemd abwischend. Das war ihm so peinlich. Er heulte mitten auf dem Bahnsteig Cedric voll, nachdem der sich todesmutig bei Lucius eingeschleimt hatte. Draco überlegte ernsthaft einen Moment, ob er nicht das Kind von Narzissas lesbischer Affäre sei. Sowas wie er hatte den Namen Malfoy gar nicht verdient.

„Du kennst meinen Vater nicht", presste Draco hervor. „Er hätte… Er hätte dich… Das kannst du nicht machen. Du darfst nicht kommen. Vater plant nur… irgendwas. Er wird dich umbringen, wetten? Cedric… Das ganze Turnier ist… ist schon so gefährlich und ich… Cedric, ich hab Angst um dich." Vorsichtig schaute Draco auf. Cedric lächelte ihn glücklich an, was Draco schon wieder sauer aufschnauben ließ. „Mach dich nicht lustig."

Cedric grinste glatt noch breiter, wofür Draco ihm gegen die Brust schlug. „Du bist niedlich, wenn du dich sorgst", sagte Cedric und fuhr Dracos durchs Haar. „Mit roten, tränenverschmierten Wangen…"

„Sadist", schnaubte Draco und schaute beschämt weg. „Ich…"

„Hey, hör mal." Cedric brachte Draco wieder dazu ihn anzusehen. „Dein Vater ist nichts gegen einen Drachen. Und der Drache ist in diesem Fall eine Metapher." Angestrengt seufzte der Hufflepuff.

„Du hältst mich für anstrengend?", zischte Draco. Cedric schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Was? Hältst du mich für einen dieser Menschen, die nicht wissen, was ihr Name bedeutet? Früher hat mein Vater mich als seinen kleinen Drachen bezeichnet." Cedric gluckste. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass mein Vater besonders humorvoll veranlagt ist. Er ist nur nicht… sonderlich einfallsreich. Und er ist…" …gefährlich…

„Draco, ich hab deinem Vater nur ein paar furchtbar logische Fakten präsentiert, warum ich das einzig richtige für dich bin", sagte Cedric. Draco überhörte das bisschen Sarkasmus, so ungewohnt aus Cedrics Mund, fast. „Aber die werde ich dir nicht sagen, weil mein kleiner Drache dann… blindlings vor den Zug springen wird."

Draco bereute schon, dass er das mit dem Drachen erwähnt hatte. Cedric würde ihn jetzt vielleicht nicht Zuckermäuschen nennen, aber eigentlich konnte er auf Spitznamen jeglicher Art verzichten.

„Aber wenn dein Vater dir davon erzählt, dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich das verdammt ernst meine." Damit zog Cedric Draco an den Schultern hoch zu sich und küsste ihn, als würde er ihn nie wieder sehen dürfen. Draco konnte kaum selbst stehen, als Cedric ihn losließ. Er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, aber Cedrics Anblick raubte ihm den sofort wieder. Irgendetwas war besonders an diesen Worten. Es fühlte sich besser, als „ich liebe dich" an und Draco würde niemals vergessen, was für ein Feuer Cedrics Geständnis in ihm entfacht hatte…

„Ich will nicht, dass Vater mir _das _sagt", wisperte Draco. „Sag du's mir."

Cedric lächelte. „Später vielleicht. Dann hast du was, auf das du dich freuen kannst." Schmollend schob Draco die Unterlippe vor, aber Cedric schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Wir…"

„Ced!"

Angesprochener grinste breit, legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und drehte ihn mit sich herum. „Dad! Ich hätte doch apparieren können. Aber dann kannst du Draco kennenlernen…"

Allerdings schaute Mr. Diggory nicht wirklich begeistert aus. Eher vermittelte er Draco das Gefühl, ihm würde gleich ein Spazierstock mit Schlangenkopf gegen die Brust gehauen werden. Sich durch das kurze, stoppelige Haar fahrend seufzte Mr. Diggory auf und klopfte seinem Sohn fest auf die Schulter.

„Aha…", machte er. Jeglicher Enthusiasmus war wohl gerade vor den Zug gesprungen. Cedric störte sich da wenig dran und schenkte seinem Vater einen eindeutigen Blick, bevor er auf Draco deutete. Erneut seufzend streckte Mr. Diggory die Hand aus. „Malfoy Junior, ja?"

„Mr. Diggory", grüßte Draco und schlug ein. Er bereute es sofort. Cedrics Vater zerquetschte ihm fast die Hand und schüttelte sie so heftig, dass Draco glaubte, ihm würde der Arm abgerissen werden.

„So, Ced", schwenkte Mr. Diggory wieder zu seinem Sohn und strahlte ihn an. „Was ist aus der kleinen Französin geworden? Der Weihnachtsball."

Draco hob verwirrt die Augenbraue. Hallo? Er war hier auch noch, ja? Der unheimlich attraktive Freund von Cedric Diggory! Dafür kam man sogar in die Hexenwoche.

„Äh, Dad…" Cedric ließ Draco los um mit den Händen komisch herumwedeln zu können. „Fleur und ich sind nur Freunde. So wie Viktor und ich. Harry grenzt sich ein bisschen aus, aber das könnte am Altersunterschied liegen… Vielleicht auch daran, dass er sich ins Turnier geschlichen hat." Draco stupste Cedric in die Seite. „Wie dem auch sei. Möchtest du Draco nicht etwas mehr Beachtung schenken?" Draco staunte schon wieder. Was hatte er nur aus Cedric gemacht, dass er so frech wurde? Cool…

Mr. Diggory musterte Draco einen ewigscheinenden Moment. „Nein."

Cedric mochte aussehen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, aber Draco fühlte sich so.

„Deine Mutter freut sich für uns beide, dass du jemanden… gefunden hast", fügte Mr. Diggory hinzu. „Können wir denn dann…"

„Nein", sagte Cedric. Ihm schien diese Aussage für den Anfang zu reichen. „Meine Pläne haben sich geändert. Besprechen wir das kurz?" Mr. Diggory nickte schulterzuckend. „Draco? Wir sehen uns heute Abend, ja? Bis dann." Zum Abschied gab Cedric Draco einen kurzen Kuss. Sein Vater wandte sich ab. Draco ebenfalls. Na ja, was hatte er denn bitte erwartet? Das er gleich mit überschwänglicher Freude begrüßt werden würde? Gut, sowas in der Art hätte er schon begrüßt, aber er hatte auch gedacht, dass Lucius Cedric umbringen würde… Wunderte ihn immer noch, dass dem nicht so war.

„Bis dann", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst und starrte auf den Boden. Und jetzt? Erst einmal schaute er sich nach Lucius um, der von Black vollgelabert wurde. „Na, toll…" Potter und Ronald schienen nicht minder begeistert zu sein, als Draco sich neben sie stellte.

„…als du mir deinen Schläger an den Kopf…"

„Potter, was redet dein Pate mit meinen Vater?", raunte Draco, das merkwürdige Gespann musternd. Lucius verdrehte gerade gekonnt die Augen.

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Potter. „Nimm ihn doch einfach mit."

„Nimm du doch deinen Paten mit!", schnaubte Draco.

„Er wollte nochmal mit dir reden", raunte Harry. Eingeschnappt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, als Ron sich an ihm vorbeilehnte um Draco anzusprechen. Browny, seine Ratte, streichelte er in einer Hand.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass dein Vater und Sirius gemeinsame Erinnerungen haben", sagte er. „Wusste auch nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy sich mal dazu herabgelassen hat, Quidditch zu spielen."

„Pah!" Nun war es an Draco die Arme zu verschränken. „Dein eingeschränktes Blickfeld wird dir die Sicht auf diverse Siegesplaketten im Trophäenschrank wohl genommen haben, Wiesel."

Ronald schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab die mal alle poliert. Hätt ich doch gesehen, wenn da was bei gewesen wäre." Er gluckste. „Vielleicht war er genauso mies wie du."

„Ach?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich hab aber Beweisbilder! Mein Vater war der beste Treiber, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat…"

„Hast du dein Talent darin von ihm?", fragte Ronald grinsend. Potter verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Fred steht auf dich, seit er das mit dem Schlagholz… letztes oder vorletztes Jahr gesehen hat."

„Vorletztes", meinte Draco. Er versuchte seinen Vater auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber der war damit beschäftigt Black zusammenzustauchen. „Kannst du deinem Bruder dann sagen, dass ich kein Interesse habe und er mich mal in Ruhe lassen soll? Immerhin hab ich dir eine süße, kleine Ratte geschenkt."

„Schleimer…", murmelte Potter. Draco ignorierte ihn. Ronald ebenfalls.

„Und Malfoy, wie is' es so, schwul zu sein?" Das Wiesel lachte hohl und versuchte seine roten Ohren zu verbergen, indem er Browny auf seine Schulter setzte und sich an die Ratte schmiegte. Igitt…

„Das geht dich nichts an, Wiesel", zischte Draco, langsam errötend. Er war doch nicht schwul, oder? Nicht wirklich, oder? Hilfesuchend schaute er zu seinem Vater, der ihn jetzt endlich bemerkte, Black piekte und seinen Sohn schnell – außerdem sehr grob – am Arm fasste.

„Wir gehen…"

„Nein!", hielt Black ihn zurück und packte Lucius an der Kapuze. Dracos Vater würgte und hustete los, als Black ihn fast erdrosselte. „Ich lad euch zum Essen ein!" Black versuchte sich an einem Hundeblick. „Komm schon. Die Kinder haben Hunger. Ich auch…"

„Du zählst als Kind…", murmelte Draco undeutlich.

„Draco hat keinen Hunger", keuchte Lucius und rieb sich die Kehle. „Oder Draco?"

„Natürlich, Vater", sagte Draco.

Black seufzte enttäuscht auf und schaute Draco bettelnd an. Draco verdrehte die Augen und schaute wiederum seinen Vater bettelnd an.

„Ein bisschen schon", sagte er leise. „Vielleicht können wir ja doch etwas mit Cousin Sirius essen gehen."

Sirius strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, packte Draco kurzerhand von hinten an den Schultern und drückte ihm einen fetten Schmatzer auf den Scheitel. Draco erschauderte, Potter schaute nicht minder angewidert wie Lucius und Ronald fand das Ganze wohl ziemlich amüsant.

„Wunderbar!", sagte Sirius. Für ihn war Dracos Wort wohl Gesetz und für Lucius war der flehende Ausdruck in Dracos Augen Gesetz. Vielleicht sogar mehr, wenn er ihm dafür sogar Cedric Diggory erlaubte…

Entweder konnte Cedric sehr überzeugend sein, oder Lucius war zu vernarrt in seinen einzigen Sohn.

* * *

„Und dann meinte Moony, dass ein kleiner Kuss schon zu viel gewesen sei und hat das arme Mädchen abserviert."

„Jaah, Percy hat uns alle damit gequält, dass Penny zu ihm zurückgekommen sei. Er saß doch in der Jury bei der zweiten Aufgabe… Ich bin ihn gar nicht mehr losgeworden."

„Eigentlich ist es deswegen ganz gut, dass Harry die Ferien bei euch verbringt. Remus kommt nicht aus seinem Zimmer und bläst Trübsal. Ich glaube, er vermisst vor allem die gemeinsamen Stunden unten in meinem Keller, wo er mit Penny merkwürdigen Schleim zusammengebraut hat."

„Sirius, da ist ein Haar in meinem Essen…"

„Oh, ich glaube, das gehört mir…"

Synchron seufzte Draco mit seinem Vater auf.

„Ich hasse Blacks große Klappe", murmelte Lucius und schaute sich gelangweilt im Tropfenden Kessel um.

Draco schmunzelte, klopfte nicht minder gelangweilt auf der Tischplatte herum und lauschte weiter Blacks furchtbar interessantem Leben. Merkwürdigerweise schien sein Ex-Hund seinen Egoismus dann mal herunter zu schrauben, denn er redete bis jetzt nur über den lüsternen Professor, der sich an seiner ehemaligen Schülerin vergangen hatte.

„Was hast du gesagt, Lucius?", fragte Black gerade.

Lucius räusperte sich. „Ich sagte, wärest du eine Wurst, Black, würdest du bei den Unmengen an Essen, das du in dich hineinstopfst, platzen."

Draco konnte das Lachen weitaus besser unterdrücken, als es Ronald nicht gelang. Ein Weasley der über einen „Witz" eines Malfoys lachte… Das war schon fast selbst ein Witz.

„Hm, jaah… Im Gegensatz zu dir neige ich eben nicht zum fettwerden", gab Black grinsend zurück. „So… Draco, mein Herz, bist du sicher, dass du –"

„Black, dein Verhalten… Auftreten gegenüber meinem Sohn passt mir gar nicht", sagte Lucius bedrohlich leise.

Black blinzelte unschuldig. „Ich glaube, ich höre in der Hinsicht eher auf Narzissa, als auf dich." Er wandte sich wieder Draco zu und schob ihm ein Stückchen Brot hin, das Potter sich schnappte, als Draco es nicht beachtete. „Falls ich mir überhaupt von irgendwem Vorschriften machen lasse. Harry, lass dich nie von deiner Meinung abbringen, sowas lassen nur Krümel wie Kevin mit sich machen."

„Cedric scheint mir mehr ein Idealist zu sein." Draco warf seinem Vater einen skeptischen Blick zu. Hatte Lucius gerade ernsthaft Cedric verteidigt? Fand er ihn am Ende wirklich ansatzweise sympathisch? Wäre bei jemanden wie Cedric Diggory nachzuvollziehen, oder?

„Passt nicht sonderlich gut zu einem Slytherin, ja?" Black grinste steif.

„Sagte der personifizierte Egoismus", murmelte Draco und wurde dafür von seinem Vater gepiekt.

„Achte auf deine Worte, Draco."

„Ja, Malfoy. Beleidige nicht meinen Paten", zischte Potter ihn an. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Das Potter sich immer so aufspielen musste. Gut, dann hatte er eben einen Paten. Draco hatte auch einen und gerade viel ihm ein, dass er Severus' Geburtstag vergessen hatte, aber da machte der sich ja eh nichts draus.

„Würde ich nie im Leben. Oder, Cousin Sirius?" Süßlich lächelte Draco Potters Paten an und bekam dafür ein breites Grinsen zu sehen.

„Jaah…" Sich hastig räuspernd schüttelte Black den Kopf, als wäre er eben noch ganz woanders mit den Gedanken gewesen. „Ja, klar. Das ist… äh, unser Ding, Harry."

„Ihr habt ein… Ding?" Potter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Mein Pate hat ein Ding mit Malfoy…"

„Na, na, na, Mr. Potter. Wollen wir jetzt mit Vorurteilen anfangen?", mischte Lucius sich in Potters Monolog ein.

„Ich geh mal kurz…" Draco stand kopfschüttelnd auf, als man ihm eh nicht zuhörte und schlüpfte zwischen den Tischen im Tropfenden Kessel hindurch. Irgendwas musste mit Vater nicht stimmen. Alleine schon das er sich in den Tropfenden Kessel – der wirklich tropfte, wie Draco im Waschraum bemerkte – bequemte… Draco schüttelte den Kopf, griff sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich die nassen Hände. Okay, warum sollte er Lucius' Verhalten aber in Frage stellen, wenn für ihn dabei nur Gutes rauskam? Eigentlich lief gerade alles gut. Fast zu gut…

Draco drehte sich herum und bemerkte in der hinteren Ecke neben dem Waschbecken einen Schatten. Neugierig geworden trat er näher und musterte den wurmartigen Schwanz der Ratte. Der toten Ratte.

Draco schluckte, seine Hände begannen zu zittern und wieder nass zu werden. Er sah doch ständig Ratten. Jeder zweite in Hogwarts hatte eine. Aber keine tote… Keine, die bei Draco Nervenflattern verursachte.

Sich auf die Lippe beißend trat er einen Schritt zurück und wollte sich umdrehen, kriegte plötzlich aber keinen Fuß mehr vom Boden. Die Wände schienen plötzlich immer näher zu kommen und ein Surren breitete sich in Dracos Schädel aus, weshalb er sich die Hände gegen die Ohren presste.

Er hasste es, wenn das passierte. Meistens nachts, wenn er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, aber dann war er nicht allein im Schlafsaal. Zur Not konnte er immer Crabbe und Goyle wecken und sie dazu verdonnern irgendwas mit ihm zu machen, sei es nur Karten zu spielen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Draco fuhr herum, drückte sofort die Wirbelsäule durch, als er seinen Vater erkannte. Langsam nahm er die Hände von den Ohren und lächelte verkrampft.

„Was hast du so lange gemacht, Draco?", fragte er und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf das tote Tier und er verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich wusste, wir hätten nicht herkommen… Oh…" Anscheinend fiel ihm gerade ein, dass sein Sohn ja ein klitzekleines, kaum nennenswertes Rattentrauma hatte. „Draco… Komm wieder raus, wir essen zu Ende und dann gehen wir nach Hause." Er fasste Draco am Oberarm und wollte ihn hinter sich herziehen, aber der jüngste Malfoy bekam keinen Fuß vor den anderen. Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kratzte sich mit dem Schlangenkopf seines Stockes unterm Kinn, während er Draco von oben bis unten musterte. Anscheinend war er mit der Situation überfordert.

„Tut mir Leid, Vater", sagte Draco leise. „Gib mir einfach eine Minute."

„Eine Minute mit der toten Ratte?"

Draco senkte den Blick.

„Draco, ich hoffe du weißt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn du… Angst hast." Lucius hob das Kinn seines Sohnes. „Und glaube nicht, ich würde vergessen, dass Black daran Schuld ist. Er wird dafür zahlen, Potter wird dafür zahlen… Schon bald. Du bist mein Sohn, Draco. Ein Malfoy. Du bist stark und wirst dich von sowas nicht unterkriegen lassen."

Draco nickte und versuchte sich an einem ehrlichen Lächeln, als Lucius ihm die Wange tätschelte.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Augenblicklich wich jedes Lächeln aus Dracos Gesicht und er starrte seinen Vater verblüfft an.

„Ich sollte dir das öfter sagen und vor allem nicht in… einer Toilette." Lucius schaute sich angewidert um und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco schniefte auf, bevor er sich seinem Vater um den Hals warf. Der Spazierstock fiel dem überraschten Lucius aus der Hand, als er seinen Sohn festhalten musste.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Daddy…", schniefte Draco, das Gesicht fest gegen Lucius' Schulter drückend.

Unbeholfen tätschelte sein Vater ihm den Rücken. „Du hast mich zuletzt mit vier Daddy genannt."

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du…" Draco schniefte erneut.

„Ich dachte, du weißt das…", murmelte Lucius und seufzte auf. „Jetzt fang nicht an zu weinen. Draco? Wehe dir."

* * *

„Ron? Ron! Hab ich richtig gehört?" Harry rückte näher an den Türspalt.

Ron nickte langsam. „Inzest", hauchte er. „Wenn ich das Fred –"

„Nein!" Sirius hatte sich zwischen sie gehockt und starrte die Tür an, wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Das ist das wunderschöne Happy End, in welchem Draco versteht, dass er doch nicht ungeliebt in seiner Familie ist und endlich glücklich werden kann."

Harry starrte ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

„Hach, ich freu mich so für mein Herz", seufzte Sirius. „Lucius hat seine Lektion gelernt. Draco bekommt kein Drama, Kevin wird nicht gekillt und Sirius braucht was Süßes. Gehen wir in den Honigtopf?"

„Au, ja!" Ron strahlte sofort, die Gedanken schon bei dicken Schokoriegeln.

„Äh…" Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wir sind in der Winkelgasse. Der Honigtopf ist in Hogsmeade."

„Flohen oder wollt ihr euch an meine Arme klammern? Ich hab's Apparieren geübt." Sirius wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir Remus Schokolade besorgen… Der hat kein Happy End bekommen."

Harry schüttelte weiter den Kopf. In was für einem Film war er hier nur gelandet?


	32. Mütter

**Kapitel 32: Mütter**

„Freund? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?" Narzissa Malfoy schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und schaute ihren Sohn enttäuscht an. Aber wovon war sie ausgegangen? Draco hatte sie seit anderthalb Jahren meistens ignoriert und schaute auch jetzt äußerst interessiert in der Gegend herum. Wenn sie das vorher nicht gemerkt hatte, warum war es ihr dann jetzt plötzlich wichtig? Sollte sie doch shoppen gehen oder in ihren alten Sachen rumwühlen. Diese dämlichen Erinnerungen an Potters Mummy bedeuteten Narzissa doch so viel mehr, als ihr Zwangskind…

Er war auch der Meinung, man müsse ihr gar nicht sagen, wer Cedric war und warum er Draco besuchen kam. Solange Vater es erlaubte war alles in Ordnung, auch wenn Draco das mulmige Gefühl, dass Lucius etwas Perfides plante, einfach nicht loswurde. Vielleicht hatte er seinem Sohn deswegen weißmachen wollen, er würde ihn lieb haben. Draco wurde bei dem Gedanken daran fast wärmer, als bei Cedrics „Ich liebe dich". Aber dann fiel ihm ein wie lockerleicht er seinem Vater „Ich liebe dich" entgegen geschleudert hatte und wie schwer ihm schon „Ich find dich ganz okay" bei Cedric fiel. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, woran das lag.

Natürlich mochte er Cedric anders als seinen Vater. Das wäre ja pervers, wenn er auf seinen Vater stehen würde, aber gab es so einen großen Unterschied zwischen „Ich liebe dich"? Damals, als er seinen Hund neu hatte, da war Draco nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen an die große Liebe zu denken. Er hatte nicht mal an Freundschaft geglaubt, aber Cedric war der beste Freund, den er sich wünschen konnte. Merlin, natürlich empfand er mehr als Freundschaft für Cedric. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, wenn er zu lange in das Stahlgrau von Cedrics Augen sah und errötete immer noch leicht, wenn Cedrics Arm nur kurz seinen streifte.

Wahrscheinlich könnte Cedric ihn mit einem falschen Wort an die Wand klatschen, aber Cedrics Skala für Bosheit erreichte selten die Hälfte von Dracos Standard. Und selbst wenn Cedric mal einen besonders gemeinen Spruch über Slytherins abließ, dann litt er darunter mehr, als Draco, den er entschuldigend in den Arm nahm, wenn er das übertriebene Schmollen zu ernst nahm. Cedric musste wirklich der Traum aller Mädchen sein, aber Draco war kein Mädchen, was Cedric wenigstens nie vergaß und ihn übertrieben bevormundete.

Perfekt war er trotzdem nicht. Cedric war manchmal etwas _zu _leichtgläubig und ließ sich allen möglichen Schwachsinn auf die Nase binden. Dann war er gerne mal zu standhaft und ließ sich nicht von seiner Meinung abbringen, wenn er glaubte, dass sie hundertprozentig zutraf. Meistens redete er aber auch nur über Dinge, die er stichhaltig beweisen konnte. Wenn er nicht begründen konnte, dass das Wort „Niffler" bedeutete, dann hatte er eben einfach seine Tabelle zum Übersetzen vergessen und beim nächsten Mal verstand Cedric absichtlich keine von Dracos Andeutungen, dass er falsch gelegen hatte, um dann klammheimlich unterm Tisch seinen Fehler zu berichtigen.

Nicht, dass diese Eigenschaft Draco besonders stören würde. Viel mehr wollte er Cedric gerne mal aus seiner eisernen Ruhe bringen. Da zeigte er ja mehr Gefühle… Zwar sah man dem Hufflepuff an, wenn er verletzt war, aber er bemühte sich immer das zu überspielen und weiter freundlich zu sein. Die heftigste Reaktion, die Draco von Cedric zu sehen bekommen hatte, hätte fast zu einem Zeitungsartikel geführt…

„Hatte ich das noch nicht erwähnt?", fragte Lucius und hob eine Augenbraue, als Narzissa den Kopf schüttelte. „Als ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass Dracos Eskapaden nicht in der Zeitung landen?"

„Du meinst, als du Davis vom _Tagespropheten _gedroht hast?"

„Nein, das war, weil er hinter meinem Rücken über meine Frisur hergezogen hatte…"

„Übrigens könntest du deine Haare wirklich mal wieder schneiden. Ich finde es immer recht gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn sie länger werden als meine…"

Draco drehte den Kopf langsam zu seinem Vater, der beleidigt die Nase rümpfte. Na, wenn Narzissa sich da mal hoffentlich ihre Nacht auf der Couch gesichert hatte. Draco war der Ansicht, dass sie beide, sein Vater und er, ohne Narzissa auch viel besser zurechtkommen würden. Wozu brauchten sie die denn überhaupt? Was _machte _Narzissa Malfoy eigentlich den ganzen Tag?

„Ihr kommt vom Thema ab und mein Freund wird bald hier sein! Wir müssen doch… den Schein waren. Haben wir wirklich keine Hauselfen-Puppe? Ein paar Haare von Dobby? Ich besorge Vielsafttrank von Severus und –"

„Ganz ruhig, Liebling", kicherte Narzissa.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Nenn mich nicht Liebling", knurrte er.

„Wir bekommen das schon hin." Narzissa überhörte ihn einfach und strahlte, wie Draco sie selten strahlen gesehen hatte. Seine Geburtsmaschine strahlte nie, noch nicht mal, als er sie noch Mutter genannt hatte. „Ach, ich hatte immer gehofft, dass du dein Glück findest, Draco."

Lucius schnaubte auf und schlug das Buch zu, das er gelesen hatte. „Du kennst Cedric noch nicht. Der Junge ist die Langeweile in Person!"

Empört öffnete Draco den Mund und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor.

„Für deine Mutter, Draco, für deine Mutter", korrigierte Lucius sich, bevor er angestrengt ins Kaminfeuer starrte. „Ich denke, dieser Cedric wäre ein prächtiger Schwiegersohn." Er räusperte sich. „Wenn ich eine Tochter hätte…" Bevor jemand seinen Monolog unterbrechen konnte, fixierte Lucius Narzissa. „Ich hab dir ja immer gesagt, wir sollten noch eines –"

„Wir müssen jetzt vorsorgen. Lucius, du kümmerst dich um das Essen und ich helfe Draco das Gästezimmer herzurichten", unterbrach Narzissa ihren Mann hastig und stand auf. Sie lächelte Draco an, während sie sich das lange, dunkle Kleid glatt strich.

„Ich gehe morgen ins Büro für Hauselfen-Vermittlung", murrte Lucius, der mit dem Schürhaken versuchte das Kaminfeuer am Leben zu erhalten.

„Das sagst du seit fast zwei Jahren, Lucius", schmunzelte Narzissa. „Komm, Draco."

„Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann", murmelte Lucius, leicht eingeschnappt.

Draco war nicht minder eingeschnappt. Er konnte sich Besseres vorstellen, als Zeit mit Narzissa zu verbringen.

„Erzähl mir von ihm, Draco", sagte Narzissa. „Cedric, wie ist er so?" Man hörte sie selten so gespannt, was wohl der einzige Grund war, weshalb Draco Folge leistete.

„Hm…" Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend stieg er neben Narzissa die Treppe hoch. „Cedric ist da für mich, während alle anderen mich hassen. Blacks Schuld, im Übrigen…"

Anscheinend überhörte Narzissa den kleinen Seitenhieb einfach. Immerhin war es doch ihre Schuld, dass er den ganzen letzten Sommer bei Black hatte verbringen müssen. Sie und ihr überalles geliebter Cousin. Wahrscheinlich hätten die eine Affäre, wenn sie nicht lesbisch wäre und Black leicht… angeschwult… Wer nannte sonst einen Teenager „Herz"?

„Und?"

„Und was? Er ist schon ganz okay. Du triffst ihn doch nachher", murmelte Draco. Was sollte diese mütterliche Fürsorge auf einmal? Hoffend, dass Narzissa jetzt genug hatte, tapste Draco um die Ecke, aber seine Geburtsmaschine glitt lächelnd neben ihm her.

„Du bist verliebt und kannst nur sagen, dass er _okay _ist?" Sie lachte tatsächlich, während Draco hochrot anlief.

„Ich… Verliebt?" Er würgte und schüttelte sich, was Narzissa schon wieder wie ein Schulmädchen kichern ließ, während sie Draco die Tür zum Gästezimmer offenhielt. Ganz in der Nähe von Dracos Zimmer, was dem Jungen jetzt aber noch nicht auffiel.

„Wenn du es nicht bist, warum erzählst du dann deinem Vater von ihm?" Narzissa hob die Augenbrauen, erwartete aber wohl kaum eine Antwort und drehte sich herum, um die Kissen aufzuschütteln. Draco machte sich missmutig an ein Kissen. Er vermisste den Hauself. Zumindest vermisste er, was der Hauself für ihn tat. Narzissa sollte bei B. ELFE .R mitmachen.

„Da ist nichts falsch dran, nur weil es ein Junge ist, Draco."

„Du musst es ja wissen", murmelte Draco unhörbar.

„Bitte?"

„Nichts…"

„Draco."

Angesprochener verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meinte, warum du plötzlich alles auf Muggelart tun willst. Das ist peinlich."

„Und du willst dich vor Cedric nicht blamieren?" Wieder lächelte Narzissa fast dieses Lächeln, dass Draco nur von vergilbten Fotos aus einem Karton kannte.

„Natürlich nicht. Geht er weg bin ich ganz allein! Weil ich niemanden… Wegen Black." Draco hämmerte das Kissen gegen das Kopfende und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen.

„Wenn du da sitzt, kann ich nichts beziehen."

Aufschnaubend richtete Draco sich wieder auf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen verbergend. Seine Mutter schaltete hier wohl auf stumm, aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Severus' Erzählungen nach fand sie das mit Cedric doch nur toll, wenn es irgendwie außergewöhnlich war und das mit Cedric und ihm war… Draco lächelte leicht. Das war nur für ihn etwas Besonderes. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Aufregung im Dreivierteltakt, als er daran dachte nur ein paar Zimmer von Cedric entfernt schlafen zu müssen, morgens mit ihm ganz alleine frühstücken zu können und danach den ganzen Tag Cedric nur für sich zu haben…

Es klingelte. Draco drehte sich auf den Absätzen herum und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war er! Das war er! Oh, nein! Sie waren doch noch gar nicht fertig und… Oh, Mist!  
Nervös wippte Draco vor und zurück, richtete sich zum Amüsement Narzissas immer wieder die Haare und eilte beim erneuten Klingeln in Windeseile aus dem Zimmer. Die Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle war ziemlich glatt und Draco rutschte prompt aus, fiel die Hälfte und landete am Fuß der Treppe auf dem Hosenboden.

„Merlin, Draco", hörte er seinen Vater sagen, der ihn fast angewidert von oben musterte. Die Schamesröte schoss dem blonden Jungen ins Gesicht und er senkte den Blick, bevor Lucius ihn am Kragen packte und hochzog. „Jetzt mach auf. Ich muss noch…" Lucius verzog die Mundwinkel. „…den Tisch decken… Merlin, morgen geh ich wirklich zur Behörde."

„Bitte." Draco versuchte wieder seine Haare zu ordnen und schritt zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete atmete er tief durch, fächerte sich Luft zu und setzte schon mal ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Hey, Ced!", quietschte er und wäre am liebsten schon wieder vor Scham im Boden versunken. Warum musste seine Stimme jetzt… Oh, Scheiße!

Cedric grinste nur, war wohl leicht eingeschüchtert und blieb deswegen erst einmal draußen stehen. „Nettes Haus", sagte er, lehnte sich vor und drückte seine kühlen Lippen auf Dracos Stirn. „Hallo erstmal."

Draco senkte verlegen den Blick und schmunzelte. „Hey…"

„Sagtest du bereits…"

Mit einem Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand in der Halle war, bevor er sich nach vorne in Cedrics Arme warf. Die Wärme des anderen Körpers war beruhigend und Draco seufzte sehnsüchtig auf. Er hatte Cedric schon in den wenigen Stunden vermisst, das war fast krank. „Ein kleiner Teil von mir hat gedacht, du würdest nicht kommen", hauchte er gegen Cedrics Ohr. „Ein anderer hat es gehofft."

„Draco…" Es klang als würde Cedric einen niedlichen Hund gesichtet haben… „Bittest du mich rein?"

Draco ließ schnell los und wich einen Schritt zurück, machte dabei eine einladende Geste. „Willkommen in Malfoy Manor, wo Träume zum Platzen gebracht werden."

Cedric grinste, schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein. Seine stahlgrauen Augen weiteten sich, während er sich umschaute und den Mund schien er auch kaum wieder zu kriegen zu können. „Ach, du meine Güte…" Beinahe andächtig setzte er den Fuß auf den schweren Teppich und starrte ihn an.

„Wo ist dein Gepäck?", fragte Draco und schaute hinter Cedric. Als er nichts fand schloss er die Tür wieder. Die Angst, dass Cedric gleich wieder wegmusste, machte sich in Draco breit.

Cedric tippte sich aber gerade auf seine Umhangtasche und räusperte sich. „Moment…" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, holte etwas aus seiner Innentasche und reichte es Draco. Bevor der es genauer betrachten konnte, ließ Cedric es größer werden. „Meine…" Cedric seufzte. „Meine Mutter hat Kekse gebacken. Sie sagte, bring den Malfoys Kekse mit, dann mögen sie dich." Er schmunzelte. „Meine Mutter ist der Meinung, Kekse würden Kriege beenden."

Draco grinste breit und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr er sich wirklich über diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit freute. Das bedeutete Cedrics Mutter war ihm gegenüber aufgeschlossener als Cedrics Vater. Und damit konnte er leben.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts… Soll ich sie schnell draußen vergraben?"

Glucksend schüttelte Draco den Kopf, drückte Cedric einen Kuss auf die Wange und starrte wieder die Keksdose an. „Danke…"

„Wenn es glatt läuft, kannst du dich bald selbst bedanken", sagte Cedric mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir." Draco winkte den Hufflepuff hinter sich her und in den Salon, wo Lucius mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Seine kalten, grauen Augen weiteten sich und er ließ fast den Teller fallen, als er bei so einer Aufgabe gesehen wurde.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy", grüßte Cedric, das Erstaunen konnte er wohl kaum aus seiner Stimme halten.

Lucius' Blick fiel auf die Teller, die er vor sich her balancierte, wie jeden Abend, wenn Draco zu Hause war, und dann wieder zu Cedric. „Der Hauself hat so schlechte Arbeit geleistet, da hab ich ihn kurzerhand…" Malfoy-like ließ Lucius die Augenbrauen hüpfen und versuchte Cedric wohl einzuschüchtern, aber der schien das nur amüsant zu finden. „Nun, ich habe… noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Hinaus."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und zog Cedric wieder aus dem Salon. „Möchtest du eine Hausführung?", wollte er wissen, bevor Cedric unangenehme Fragen über die merkwürdigen Malfoys stellte.

„Werden wir da heute noch mit fertig?", grinste Cedric und schaute sich schon wieder ehrfürchtig um. Draco musste ziemlich an ihm zerren, damit er nicht auf der Stelle stehen blieb und glotzte.

„Sicher… Aber vielleicht zeig ich dir erstmal dein Zimmer."

„Krieg ich einen Hausplan?", gluckste Cedric, als Draco ihn zielstrebig durch die Gänge im ersten Stock zog. „Ist das…" Cedric blieb stehen und richtete den Blick auf Dracos Zimmertür. Dem jüngsten Malfoy wurde sein Namensschild schon fast peinlich, als Cedric dort die ganze Zeit drauf starrte. „Kann ich…"

„Du willst in mein Zimmer?" Draco schluckte leicht und verzog die Mundwinkel, als Cedric nickte. „Aber… es könnte noch ein bisschen eingestaubt sein." Vorsichtig zog er die Tür auf und nickte in den dunklen Raum, der sich mit Licht füllte, als Cedric eintrat.

Anerkennend pfiff der Hufflepuff und trat an das Fenster, das Black letzte Weihnachten mit einem Stein zerschlagen hatte.

„Ähm… Okay. Kommst du?" Draco wollte Cedric lieber schnell wieder hier raus haben, warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau, aber sein Zimmer war ihm irgendwie unangenehm.

„Ein bisschen steril, oder?" Anscheinend wollte Cedric noch nicht kommen und tippte jetzt ehrfürchtig den leeren Schreibtisch an, bevor er sich dem nächsten Fenster zu wandte.

„Ich bin ja nicht oft hier", murmelte Draco. Als wäre er hier zu Gast verlagerte er nervös sein Gewicht von rechts auf links und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Poster sind auch nicht wirklich mein Stil und… Jetzt komm raus hier." Draco wollte Cedric am Arm packen, aber der drehte sich um und ließ sich auf Dracos Bett fallen, wo er die Matratze teste.

„Sehr gemütlich. Hab ich auch so eine oder muss ich zu dir kommen?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Draco sein Gegenüber an und spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, damit auch jeder mitbekam, wie peinlich ihm dieses Thema war. Schlafen… Bei Cedric schlafen. Mit Cedric zusammen schlafen? Sowas in der Art… Hatte Cedric deswegen mit ihm zusammen die Ferien verbringen wollen? Damit sie die ‚letzte Grenze' überschreiten konnten? Oder war die letzte Grenze Dracos „Ich liebe dich auch"? Cedric wollte doch nicht, dass er das hauchte, oder?

Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er hätte sich nicht von Severus diesen Groschenroman mit der Hexe im mittleren Alter borgen sollen, die von dem jungen Kerl mit wallendem Haar aus ihrer Depression gerettet wurde. Aber warum hatte Severus auch solche Bücher?

„Was nein?", fragte Cedric und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Bitte?" Draco schaute sich verstört um.

Cedric lächelte und stand auf. „Gar nichts." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Zeigst du mir wo ich schlafen kann?"

Sich auf die Lippe beißend betrachtete Draco Cedrics Hand. Wollte der damit wirklich… überall hin? Wieso fand er den Gedanken so verstörend und Cedric schien an gar nichts anderes denken zu können? War er irgendwie anormal?

„Draco?"

Angesprochener schreckte hoch und versuchte einen Satz zu bilden, aber mehr als unverständliches Gehaspel brachte er nicht raus.

Cedric hob die Augenbrauen, fasste Draco kräftig an der Hand und zog ihn neben sich her. „Händchenhalten in deinem Anwesen verboten?", fragte er grinsend.

Langsam schüttelte Draco den Kopf, zuckte dann aber die Schultern.

„Vor deinen Eltern sollten wir es nicht tun, was?"

Wieder wurden Dracos Augen groß. Hui, das wurde ihm jetzt aber zu viel, wenn Cedric auch noch wollte, das andere Menschen – vor allem seine Eltern! – dabei zu sahen. „We-Wenn, dann bitte allein und… ungestört", verlangte er, sah Cedric nicht nochmal an und zerrte den verwirrt blinzelnden Hufflepuff aus seinem Zimmer. „Du wohnst fast… nebenan. Bevor du dich zurechtfindest sollte ich vielleicht lieber mitkommen, wenn du irgendwohin willst. Wenn du nämlich hier nach rechts läufst, kommst du nicht in die Eingangshalle, sondern in die unteren Etagen, wo wir übrigens einen InDoor-Pool haben. Wenn du aber hier links und dann aus Versehen wieder links gehst, kommst du in den Garten. Merkwürdigerweise ohne nochmal Treppen genommen zu haben… Ich weiß nicht wirklich woran das liegt…"

„In deinem eigenen Haus?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Cedric gluckste, während Draco ihm die Tür öffnete. „Das ist dein Zimmer. Und das ist Narzissa."

Cedric wandte sich der Frau zu, die gerade die Bettdecke glatt strich. „Freut mich sehr, Mrs. Malfoy." Er streckte die freie Hand aus und wartete bis Narzissa sie leicht schüttelte. Immerhin war sie eine… sowas ähnliches wie eine Dame.

„Cedric, mhm…" Das, was folgte, nannte man wohl den mütterlichen, Draco sehr peinlichen Ganzkörperscan. „Tu meinem Baby weh und du wirst es bereuen, verstanden?"

Die Augen zusammenkneifend drehte Draco den Kopf weg und schlug ihn innerlich gegen eine Wand, während Cedric seiner Geburtsmaschine beteuerte, dass er nicht vorhabe ihren ach so geliebten Sohn zu verletzen. Draco freute sich über diese Aussage, weil er wusste, dass Cedric nicht lügen würde, aber er verabscheute Narzissa dafür, dass sie so tat, als würde er ihr etwas bedeuten.

Unerwarteterweise schienen Narzissa und Cedric beschlossen zu haben, sich so gut zu verstehen, dass Draco beinahe eifersüchtig wurde. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Geburtsmaschine sich nicht dafür rächen wollte, dass Draco ihr Leben versaut hatte, und deswegen Cedric in ihr Bett zerrte. So wie er Cedric hängenließ würde der so ein Angebot sicher nicht ablehnen, oder?

Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Er musste etwas tun. Er musste _es _tun, bevor es zu spät war, aber… Merlin, er war doch erst vierzehn! Viel zu jung… Gut, in ein paar Wochen fünfzehn, aber trotzdem. Seine Moral meldete sich gerade zu Wort und flüsterte ihm etwas von Heiraten ins Ohr…

„Lucius wartet sicher schon", meinte Narzissa schließlich. „Lernen wir uns doch beim Essen besser kennen."

Angespannt ballte Draco die freie Hand zur Faust und umklammerte mit der anderen Cedrics Hand fester. Nein, so nicht… Cedric war _sein _leichtgläubiger Hufflepuff und das würde Narzissa ihm nicht auch noch kaputt machen.


	33. Black

**Kapitel 33: Black**

Die Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Waschbeckens aufgestützt starrte Draco sich im Spiegel an. Es war eine Weile her, dass er versucht hatte, seine Haare mit etwas Gel in Form zu bringen und ganz so übertrieben wie mit elf hatte er es auch nicht, aber wirklich zufrieden war er mit dem Ergebnis nicht. Kurzerhand fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen so lange durch die Haare, bis sie wild abstanden. Nur nicht lange, dann legten sie sich wieder strähnig und platt hin.

Die Augen verdrehend fuhr Draco sich über die roten Wangen. Wirkte das lasziv? Wollte er lasziv wirken? Wie wollte er überhaupt wirken? Sollte er sich rasieren? Aber wenn er sich schneiden würde, dann wäre das oberpeinlich. Draco fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Dreimal hatte er sie geputzt, ekliges Mundwasser geschluckt und sich so lange mit Zahnseide auseinander gesetzt, dass er sich sogar tief ins Zahnfleisch geschnitten hatte. Unter der Dusche war er auch schon gewesen, hatte sich mit parfümiertem Shampoo die Haare gewaschen und überlegte deswegen jetzt, ob normales Parfüm sich damit beißen würde. Er wollte es ja auch nicht übertreiben und… Ach, das würde schon gut gehen.

Sich selbst zu nickend drehte Draco sich herum, zog sich den Morgenmantel fester um die Seiten und tapste in Hausschuhen aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur. Kein Lichtstrahl drang unter Cedrics Zimmertür durch, was Draco fast wieder umkehren ließ. Am Ende schlief der schon…

Und träumte von seiner Mutter!

Ohne zu klopfen riss Draco die Tür auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Der Vorhang flatterte im Wind, sonst aber nichts. Vorsichtig schlich er zu dem breiten Bett und stützte sich am Fußende auf.

„Ced?", krächzte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich finde, wir sind durchaus bereit dazu… einen Schritt weiterzugehen und… ähm… Ich bin hier. Nimm mich, wenn du noch willst." Nimm mich? Nimm mich?! Nein, verdammt! Wie peinlich… Kein Wunder, dass Cedric nicht wollte. „Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie. Dann erst, wenn ich verheiratet bin und dich kann ich schlecht heiraten."

Stille.

Draco öffnete die Augen und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Als er sich an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatte merkte er, dass Cedrics Bett leer war. Zu spät… Draco schluckte schwer. Er hatte Cedric verloren. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und metaphorisch.

Den Morgenmantel wieder festziehend schlüpfte er in den Flur und in die Eingangshalle. Hier war noch alles hellerleuchtet und er hörte Stimmen aus dem Salon. Eine davon war eindeutig Cedrics! Oh, hoffentlich hatte Lucius es sich nicht doch noch überlegt und Cedric an einen Stuhl gefesselt, um ihn zu foltern, bevor er ihn kaltblütig ermordete. Dabei hatten die beiden sich ebenfalls recht gut verstanden. Cedric konnte einfach gut mit Malfoys umgehen…

„…wollte auch früher Quidditch spielen", hörte er seinen Vater sagen, als er die Tür leicht aufschob und horchte. Oh, nein! Bitte nicht Cedric volllabern und vergraulen!

„Treiber?" Cedric aber klang wirklich interessiert.

„Ja! Woher weißt du das?" Oh, und beim Du waren sie auch schon?

„Draco hat ein gutes Gefühl für das Schlagholz." Leicht rosa um die Nase werdend verdrehte Draco die Augen. Stimmte doch gar nicht…

„Draco ist ein guter Junge…" Vater schien schon etwas über den Durst getrunken zu haben, oder? „Manchmal… Nein, eigentlich ist er das Einzige, was ich in meinem Leben richtig gemacht habe. Wäre ich mein Vater, dann würdest du schon längst im St. Mungos liegen. Aber ich kann Draco so schlecht etwas abschlagen. Als er diesen Hund haben wollte, hat er nicht einmal lange betteln müssen…"

„Sie können sicher sein, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine, mit Draco", erwiderte Cedric.

„Das sagt man in deinem Alter schnell, Junge…"

Cedric sagte Dinge wirklich ein wenig schnell. Wie mit der Liebe… „Man denkt immer, ich würde viel für Draco tun, aber… Er ist mir sehr wichtig. Er gibt mir das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein und das auf eine sehr liebevolle Art und Weise, wie ich es einfach noch nicht erlebt habe."

Lucius schnaubte kaum hörbar auf und ließ sich ziemlich viel Zeit mit seiner Antwort. „Eigentlich will ich es euch nicht besonders schwer machen und eigentlich sehe ich auch keinen Grund dafür, außer das du ein Junge bist. Draco ist wenigstens wieder gelöst, wenn du da bist. Die Sache mit… Black hat ihn sehr mitgenommen."

„Natürlich. Er war grad erst dreizehn…"

„Wofür er es wieder relativ gut aufgenommen hat. Wir hatten schon Angst ihn ins St. Mungos bringen zu müssen und das… für eine ganze Weile. Eigentlich gehört Black da hin."

„Draco ist stark genug um darüber hinwegzukommen. Aber die Einsamkeit macht ihm zu schaffen."

„Die hat er noch nie vertragen. Weshalb ich dich umbringe, wenn du ihn alleine lässt."

Draco grinste leicht. Wusste er doch, dass Lucius Cedric nur eine Chance geben musste und…

Die Tür wurde aufgezogen, Draco stolperte nach hinten, wurde von zwei Händen an den Schultern gefasst und schnell nach draußen geschoben.

„Draco?" Cedric drehte ihn zu sich herum und hob wegen dem leicht zerzausten Haar die Augenbrauen. Draco wusste, dass er nicht verschlafen aussah und dementsprechend bescheuert musste das wirken… „Dein Vater und ich haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten."

„Hab ich gehört." Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Du hast meinen Vater vollgesülzt… Das war mir unangenehm. Entschuldige dich."

„Kann ja nichts dafür, wenn du lauschen musst", gluckste Cedric.

„Dafür bring ich dich nicht zurück." Draco reckte das Kinn, die Arme beschützend vor seinem Bauch verschränkt, und spazierte die Treppe hoch. Cedric folgte ihm.

„Dein Zimmer ist ganz in der Nähe von meinem. Ich gehe dir einfach nach und…"

Am Treppenabsatz hielt Draco inne und wartete schnaubend auf Cedric, der ihn bei der Hand fasste. „Warum erzählt mein Vater dir seine Lebensgeschichte? Was hast du gemacht?"

Ganz unschuldig zuckte Cedric mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwas wirst du ja wohl gemacht haben…"

„Dein Vater hat dich gern und ich scheine so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben. Wie ein ätherisches Öl…"

Draco lachte auf. „Vater steht mehr auf Lavendel. Du riechst wie eine frischausgepresste Zitrone."

„Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?" Verwirrt hob Cedric die Augenbrauen.

Schulterzuckend spazierte Draco durch die offene Tür ins Gästezimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Bemüht verführerisch versuchte er sich durchs Haar zu fahren, blöd nur, das Cedric lieber ins anliegende Badezimmer verschwand. Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, rutschte an das Kopfende und zog die Beine an. War das eine dumme Idee? Sollte er sich lieber schnell verziehen, bevor er noch in etwas hineingezogen wurde, das ihm nicht gefallen würde?

„Bin ich doch im falschen Zimmer?", holte Cedric Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ähm… Nein." Draco rutschte unsicher nach vorne und neben Cedric, der sich lächelnd auf die Bettkante fallen ließ. „Bi-Bist du müde?"

„Ach, es geht…"

Draco räusperte sich und lauschte in die Stille. Wieso musste es so still sein?

„Sagst du mir, was lo–"

Entschlossen packte Draco den Älteren am Schlafanzugkragen, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihm die Lippen auf. In seinem Kopf machte er ein Häkchen hinter „Küssen" und widmete sich dem zweiten Punkt: Ausziehen. Cedric aber schien da etwas gegen zu haben. Er fasste Draco an den Handgelenken und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was denn?", krächzte Draco, einen hoffnungsvollen Blick aufsetzend.

Cedric starrte ihn einen Moment an. Merlin allein wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging… „Nichts…" Langsam glitten Cedrics Hände auf Dracos Rücken und er zog den Jüngeren dicht an sich, verschloss die schmalen Lippen mit einem Lächeln. Draco verstand nicht, wie man in so einem Moment derartig gelöst lächeln konnte. Er war so nervös, dass er glaubte gleich einem Herzinfarkt zu erliegen. Ob Cedric das überhaupt merken würde, so beschäftigt wie er mit Dracos Knöpfen war? Er schien das alleine auch ganz gut hinzubekommen…

Cedric an den Schultern fassend ließ Draco sich nach hinten fallen und hatte kurz darauf den Älteren direkt auf sich liegen. Draco fühlte sich leicht klaustrophobisch, woran Cedrics Hände auf seinem Bauch auch nichts mehr ändern konnten. Normalerweise wäre er in so einem Moment himmelhochjauchzend durch die Gegend gesprungen, jetzt aber waren seine Gedanken ganz woanders.

„Du zitterst", murmelte Cedric gegen seine Lippen, welche Draco sich schnell befeuchtete.

„Vorfreude?" Den fragenden Unterton hatte Draco eigentlich nicht eingeplant…

„Vorfreude?" Heftig nickte Draco, erreichte damit aber nur, dass Cedric die Hände unter seinem Hemd hervor nahm. „Das sieht bei dir aber ganz anders aus…"

„In so einer… Situation kennst du mich doch noch gar nicht." Schwer schluckend zog Draco Cedric wieder zu sich runter, schnappte nach Luft, als er die anderen Lippen verschließen wollte und nur die Wange hingehalten bekam. Cedric schmunzelte, als er sich abwandte und konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen, so eifrig wie Draco sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Mach dich nicht lustig. Du verdirbst die Stimmung."

Cedric lachte auf und drückte Draco auf die Matratze zurück. „Du zitterst."

„Ich hab dir eine Erklärung dafür gegeben. Meinetwegen mach das Fenster zu…" Draco wollte die Arme um Cedrics Nacken legen, aber der presste die blassen Handgelenke fest auf die Decken. „Du bist verwirrend, Ced. In der Umkleide… Damals im Vertrauensschülerbad… Ich… Willst du mich jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr?"

„Du bist vierzehn und…"

„Fast fünfzehn."

„Und ich komm mir schon ein bisschen komisch vor, aber noch merkwürdiger ist es, was du hier abziehst."

„Ich kann dich _aus_ziehen, wie wäre das?" Draco versuchte seine Handgelenke freizubekommen, aber so wie Cedric ihn festhielt könnte man meinen er wolle ihn… auffressen, oder so? Draco schluckte. „Ich…"

Cedric unterbrach ihn mit einem sanften Kuss. „Nein."

„Aber…"

„Nein." Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte das gerne unter anderen Umständen."

Draco blinzelte verwundert. „Du bist… nicht nur hergekommen, weil… du…"

„Quatsch!" Kopfschüttelnd ließ Cedric Draco los und rollte sich neben ihn. „Wahrscheinlich wäre ich eingegangen, wenn ich so lange ohne dich…"

Draco würgte dazwischen und drehte den Kopf um Cedric anzusehen. „Nicht schmalzig werden…"

Lächelnd stupste Cedric ihm gegen die Nase, fuhr mit der ganzen Hand durch das weißblonde Haar und zog ihn näher an sich. „Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und heute Nacht hierbleiben?"

„Vater wird dich umbringen, wenn er das mitbekommt…", murmelte Draco verlegen grinsend. Die Augen schließend kuschelte er sich gegen den warmen Körper und klammerte sich an Cedrics Hemd fest.

„Wir stehen einfach früher auf…" Cedric drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf schön…"

„Kann ich nicht wenn du mich anstarrst", murmelte Draco. Warme Finger strichen ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und Draco seufzte glücklich. „Ich weiß, dass du's tust."

„Wie könnte ich bei dem Anblick auch widerstehen?"

Draco schlug die Augen wieder auf und zog an Cedrics Hemd bis der so dicht wie möglich bei ihm lag. „Warum konntest du dann eben widerstehen?"

„Ich wollte dir kein Trauma verpassen", sagte Cedric und drückte Dracos Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Der Jüngere schloss die Augen und spürte den Herzschlag an seiner Wange. So hätte er ewig liegen können… „Noch eines brauchst du nicht."

* * *

„Lucius, wie kannst du es wagen eine so wunderbare, erst vor kurzem erblühte Blume in Gefahr zu bringen?!"

„Also… Ich…"

„Versuche gar nicht erst dich zu rechtfertigen. Ich weiß, dass das reine Boshaftigkeit war!"

„Ced, starr meine Eltern nicht so an", raunte Draco aus den Mundwinkeln und zog seinen Freund wieder weiter. Der starrte mit offenem Mund zu Lucius und Narzissa, die sich wegen einer beinahe umgefallenen Blumenvase kabbelten. Lucius hatte sich seinen Mantel übergeworfen und war dabei gegen die Lilien gestoßen. Narzissa hatte sie geradeso eben auffangen können.

„Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass dein Vater sich so einschüchtern lassen kann. Von einer Frau…", murmelte Cedric. Draco verdrehte die Augen und zog Cedric in den Garten. Bei dem schönen Wetter konnte man einen wunderbar romantischen Spaziergang über die grünen Wiesen Wiltshires machen.

„Wirst du ein Macho, Ced?"

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das sind Lilien", erläuterte Draco. „Die Lieblingsblumen von Narzissa und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum sie immer überreagiert, wenn du denen zu Nahe kommst."

„Na ja, das kann ich mir denken", sagte Cedric.

Draco warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Äh, Lily, Lilien?"

Kräftig schupste Draco Cedric weg und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Wie kannst du es wagen davon zu sprechen?", zischte er. „Ich dachte, ich erzähl's dir und du behältst es auch für dich."

„Ich rede da doch auch nur mit dir drüber", sagte Cedric beschwichtigend. „Vertraust du mir nicht?" Er streckte die Hand nach Draco aus und lächelte.

„Doch, natürlich, aber ich red da eben nicht gerne drüber. Es ist… widerlich."

„Es ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber… Wir sind doch auch zusammen und –"

„Darum geht's nicht!" Draco drehte sich herum und starrte zum Haus hoch. „Stell dir vor, deine Mutter wäre plötzlich lesbisch, hätte deinen Vater nur aus irgendwelchen reinblut-fanatischen Gründen geheiratet und du existierst ebenfalls nur aus diesen Gründen. Meine ganze Existenz ist eine Lüge!"

Cedrics Arme legten sich um seine Schultern und Draco lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die warme Brust.

„Das muss nicht heißen, dass deine Mutter dich nicht liebt", murmelte er. „Meine kommt mir immer damit, dass sie mich ja nicht umsonst vierundzwanzig Stunden lang rausgepresst hat…"

Draco würgte, griff zaghaft Cedrics linken Unterarm und klopfte darauf herum.

„Und es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie deinen Vater ebenfalls liebt. Wer weiß, was zwischen ihr und Harrys Mutter war? Es kann ganz anders gewesen sein, als du es dir in deinem hübschen Köpfchen ausmalst."

„Du findest mich hübsch?" Mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln drehte Draco sich herum und presste sich an Cedric, der mit den Augen rollte. „Ernsthaft? Das ist doch… Ich bin doch keine Pflanze!"

„Du wärest eine hübsche Pflanze."

Draco prustete los, legte die Hände auf Cedrics Hüfte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Mit Pflanzen soll man viel reden… Sonst gehen sie ein."

„Du gehst mir niemals ein…"

Draco kicherte kurz auf, als Cedric ihn ein paar Zentimeter hochhob, sodass er wunderbar mit den Beinen baumeln konnte. Die Hände stützte er auf Cedrics Schultern ab und schaute wieder nach hinten. Hauptsache niemand sah, wie er sich hier benahm…

„Deine Eltern haben nichts gegen uns, Draco. Schau mich an…"

Draco ließ sich von Cedric wieder auf den Boden stellen. „Warum eigentlich? Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Leicht rosa um die Nase werdend räusperte Cedric sich. „Ich hab deinem Vater erklärt, dass es andere Methoden gibt deine… Blutlinie vorm Aussterben zu bewahren. Das… hab ich etwas ausgeführt und jetzt lebe ich noch, also…"

„Du hast was?!" Draco kriegte den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. „Unsere Zukunft hast du aber schon ziemlich detailiert geplant…"

„In Zaubereigeschichte neige ich schon mal zu Tagträumen." Cedric zwinkerte. „Nimm's nicht so ernst. Wir…"

„Wir überstürzen gar nichts. Überhaupt nicht", seufzte Draco voller Sarkasmus. Cedric kannte seine Eltern. Draco durfte demnächst noch Cedrics Mutter kennenlernen. Cedric hatte ihm die drei bösen Worte gesagt und er plante anscheinend schon ein Baby… Ein Baby für Lucius. Merlin, das konnte Draco sich gar nicht vorstellen, dabei musste sein Vater ja schon mal ein Baby herumgetragen haben, als Narzissa ihren Sohn verstoßen wollte, um lieber Potter großzuziehen…

„Eltern sehen solche Dinge ganz anders, Draco", sagte Cedric in einem wissenden Tonfall. „Die denken in anderen Zeitabschnitten als wir."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, fasste Cedrics Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Eltern sind auch Menschen, oder? Man verändert sich doch nicht so sehr, wenn man ein Kind bekommt."

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab noch keines, also…" Er grinste Draco an, als der schwer schluckte. „Du legst immer jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage, oder? Noch keines heißt nicht, dass ich mir schon die Zimmereinrichtung für drei Kinder –"

„Drei?!" Draco starrte ihn geschockt an, was Cedric zum Lachen brachte. „Oh, du verarschst mich, Diggory! In Zaubereigeschichte träumst du von was ganz anderem, was?"

„Meistens vom Mittagessen…", gab Cedric zu.

Draco verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen. „Möchtest du ein Eis? Früher ist Vater mit mir immer nach Strangways appariert, weil das Eis mir da am besten schmeckt."

Langsam schüttelte Cedric den Kopf. „Du und dein Vater, ihr habt eine merkwürdige Beziehung."

„Du und deiner sicher auch…", maulte Draco.

„Äh… Ich kann da nicht hinapparieren. Ist es weit?", lenkte Cedric ab, weshalb Draco ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu warf.

„Ich weiß, dass du da nicht hinapparieren kannst. Bin ja kein Muggel, oder so… Magst du nicht mit mir spazieren gehen?", fragte Draco, das Kinn leicht reckend. Mit einem Hund war das einfacher gewesen. Killer war ihm einfach nachgetrippelt, selbst als Draco seinen Paten ‚besucht' hatte. Dabei konnte Black Severus absolut nicht leiden.

„Doch, doch…"

Draco schnaubte und stupste Cedric in die Seite, weshalb der leicht zurückzuckte. „Du lügst!"

„Ich doch nicht!" Cedric sprang richtig von Draco weg, als der ihn erneut piekte.

„Stubenhocker!" Draco fuhr grinsend fort Cedric seinen Finger in die Seite zu rammen und gluckste jedesmal, wenn Cedrics Stimme eine Oktave höher rutschte. Anscheinend war er da kitzelig.

„Aufhören!", verlangte Cedric und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Draco, hör auf!"

Draco ließ nur die Augenbrauen hüpfen und brachte Cedric mit dem nächsten Piekser sogar zum Stolpern. Jemand wie Cedric Diggory gab sich aber nicht die Blöße hinzufallen, stattdessen rächte er sich an Draco und kitzelte ihn so lange, bis der Jüngere einknickte. Cedric schien aber nicht genug von Dracos Lachen zu bekommen und fuhr weiter fort ihn zu quälen, bis er sich ganz und gar nicht Malfoy-like auf dem Boden wälzte.

Dracos Wangen schmerzten und er presste sich die Hände auf sein hochrotes Gesicht, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als Cedric sich glucksend neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Sadist", keuchte Draco. Langsam nahm er die Hände runter, nur damit Cedric sich gleich eine schnappen konnte.

„Du bist niedlich, besonders wenn du lachst", sagte Cedric, presste die Lippen gegen Dracos Fingerknöchel und verknotete seine Hand mit Dracos.

„Nenn mich nicht niedlich…", murmelte Draco. Er beobachtete die weißen Wolken über ihnen und lächelte, als er Cedrics schnellen Herzschlag unter seiner Hand spüren konnte. „So anstrengend?"

„Das ist nur deine Schuld", gab Cedric zurück und drehte den Kopf, was Draco aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam. Er starrte auch stur weiter in den Himmel, als Cedric die freie Hand ausstreckte und ihm das Haar aus der Stirn strich. Anscheinend konnte er sich damit eine ganze Weile beschäftigen und Draco wäre unter diesen Streicheleinheiten fast eingeschlafen. Das sollten sie in Hogwarts auch öfter machen…

„Draco?" Cedric schien aber zu denken, dass Draco eingeschlafen war. Der Slytherin verkniff sich ein Grinsen und hörte das Gras rascheln, als Cedric sich aufrichtete. Im nächsten Moment spürte er Cedrics Lippen auf seinen und hätte sich schwer getan nicht zu erwidern, wenn die Berührung nicht so kurz gewesen wäre.

„Illegal…", seufzte Cedric plötzlich. „Es ist illegal das zu wollen, Ced. Merk's dir endlich…"

„Was ist illegal?" Draco schlug die Augen auf und starrte Cedric fragend an, beobachtete wie dem Anderen langsam das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Äh, ich…"

„Ced?" Draco packte Cedrics T-Shirt und zog ihn dicht an sich. „Wovon redest du?" Cedric wandte den Blick ab, wie ein Tier, das sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte. „Komm schon…" Draco ließ eine Hand durch Cedrics Haare fahren bis der seufzte.

„Du bist zu jung", presste Cedric hervor.

„Was?"

„Ich sollte nicht… Ich sollte deine Unerfahrenheit nicht ausnutzen. Dafür könnte ich in den Knast wandern."

Draco prustete. „Quatsch." Cedric am Kragen packend zog er ihn zu sich und lächelte leicht. „Doch nicht, wenn ich… auch will."

Eine Hand neben Dracos Kopf abstützend rutschte Cedric näher, ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. „Du willst?"

„Ich hab nur… Angst was falsch zu machen. Und es soll wehtun." Draco schluckte schwer, lächelte aber weiter und zog ein Bein an. Cedric beobachtete das skeptisch. „Aber du wirst vorsichtig sein", sagte Draco, umfasste Cedrics Gesicht mit beiden Händen und öffnete erwartungsvoll die Lippen. Cedric befeuchtete sich seine, bevor er sie gegen Dracos drückte. Und dieses Mal dachte Draco nicht mal im Geringsten daran, eine imaginäre Strichliste abzuarbeiten. Dafür fühlte sich das zu gut an und er sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass er überhaupt hier mit Cedric liegen durfte. Hier, wo er vor gut zwei Jahren mal mit seinem Hund unter einem Baum den Regen abgewartet hatte.

Draco versteifte sich, als dieser Gedanke sich den Weg in seinen Kopf grub. Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen und schaute zur Seite. Cedrics Lippen fuhren zu seinem Hals, waren aber plötzlich ganz weg und Draco fühlte sich auch nicht mehr sonderlich wohl.

„Was ist los?", fragte Cedric vorsichtig. Er pustete Draco ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte liebevoll.

„Black…", murmelte Draco und wischte Cedrics Lächeln damit so schnell aus seinem Gesicht, wie Narzissa den Staub von ihrem Familienfoto.

„Du denkst jetzt an Black?"

„Ich hab hier mal –"

„Du denkst jetzt an Black?!" Cedric fuhr hoch und starrte Draco entsetzt an. Er schnaubte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte… Merlin!"

Draco setzte sich langsam auf und schaute aus großen Augen zu Cedric hoch. „Warum regst du dich so auf?", wollte er mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln wissen. „Als ich –"

„Oh, ich weiß! Als du mit Black hier warst, war es viel schöner!" Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend drehte Cedric sich eingeschnappt um.

Draco rappelte sich ächzend auf und schüttelte sich die Beine aus, bevor er auf Cedric zu trat. „Warum bist du jetzt sauer?"

„Weil du dich ständig über Black beschwerst, ständig!" Cedric durchschnitt die Luft mit seiner Handkante. „Als ob in deinem Kopf nichts anderes wäre. Vor allem in so einem Moment!"

„Du bist nicht eifersüchtig, oder?" Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen schwer verkneifen, aber es verschwand schnell wieder, als das Cedric wohl wirklich nah ging.

„Natürlich! Ich will in deinem Kopf sein!"

Draco streckte die Hand aus und streifte Cedrics Oberarm, aber der zuckte heftiger zurück, als wenn Draco seine kitzlige Stelle zwischen den Rippen erwischte. „Ich will doch nichts von Black." Draco schüttelte sich. „Der Kerl ist mein Cousin! Merlin, er könnte mein Vater sein! Für wie pervers hältst du mich?"

Cedric antwortete nicht. Diesmal zuckte er nicht zurück, als Draco ihn berührte. Vorsichtig schob der Kleinere die Arme unter Cedrics hindurch und verknotete die Hände auf der sich schnell hebenden Brust. Die Wange gegen Cedrics Rücken schmiegend schloss Draco die Augen.

„Sei nicht sauer…"

„Ich mag den Kerl nicht…", murmelte Cedric. „Der ist überall und… Er ist mir suspekt." Draco lockerte seinen Griff nicht, als Cedric sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Er hat dich ge…küsst." Cedric strich ihm über die Lippen, worauf Draco die Augen schloss. „Da stand ich nur wenige Meter entfernt. Ich war so wütend…"

Draco seufzte auf, als Cedric die Arme um ihn legte. „Mein Cousin, Ced. Mein sehr alter, unattraktiver Cousin. Der will dich nur provozieren."

„Schafft er", sagte Cedric und vergrub das Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. „Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle… Am Ende ist er pädophil und schmachtet Bilder von dir an, wenn er sich nicht an dich ranmachen kann."

Fast hätte Draco gelacht, aber er legte Cedric nur eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und strich sachte durch das braune Haar. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„Glaubst du das?"

„Was?"

„Hättest du mir sonst nicht erzählt, wenn er dich… k-küsst?"

Draco seufzte auf.

„Was soll ich jetzt denken, was er gemacht hat, als er… dein Hund war?"

„Ich dachte wenigstens du würdest mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass da nichts gelaufen ist", sagte Draco und verzog schmerzhaft die Mundwinkel. Er stemmte die Hände auf Cedrics Brust auf und drückte ihn weg, nur damit er sich bei dem verletzten Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen schlecht fühlte. „Denkst du auch, ich hätte mich von Black betatschen lassen? So wie alle anderen? Hast du immer nur so getan, als würdest du mich verstehen?"

„Du musst schon einsehen, dass es mir schwer fällt, das zu glauben, wenn Black so um dich herumscharwenzelt", versuchte Cedric sich zu rechtfertigen.

Draco schupste ihn grob weg. „Du bist so ein scheiß Freund, Diggory", schleuderte er Cedric entgegen. „Ich hab dir vertraut und… alles erzählt! Mi-Mit Narzissa, Black und dem verrückte Weas…" Draco stockte und machte große Augen, als er realisierte, dass er das nie Cedric erzählt hatte.

„Was?" Cedric zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was denn noch?"

„Noch?!" Draco schnaubte und wandte sich ab. „Ich hab mich hier gar nicht zu rechtfertigen. Es hätte so ein schöner Tag werden können und du musst alles kaputt machen mit deiner dämlichen, unbegründeten Eifersucht!"

„Unbegründet ist die ja mal so gar nicht!", gab Cedric zurück. „Was war jetzt noch?" Er versuchte seinen Tonfall wieder sanfter werden zu lassen, fasste Draco aber relativ grob am Arm.

Draco riss sich sofort wieder los. „Wieso sollte ich dir das sagen, wenn du eh wieder nur austickst!"

„Austicken?" Cedric hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich ticke nicht aus."

„Du tickst einfach nicht mehr richtig, was?" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, genauso wie Cedric. Eine halbe Ewigkeit starrten sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen und brodelten still vor sich hin.

„Tut mir Leid, Draco", lenkte Cedric schließlich ein und streckte die Hand aus. Allerdings ließ er sie wieder sinken, als Draco nur schnaubte. „Ich hab doch nur…" Draco schaute Cedric an, aber schnell wieder weg, als Cedric die Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. „Ich hab Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn du… wenn…"

„Wenn ich meine wahre Liebe in Sirius Black finde?" Draco lachte hohl auf, vor allem, weil er Cedric gerade indirekt gesagt hatte, er würde ihn lie…ben, oder? Oh, Mist! „Ced, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass er mein Cousin ist?" Draco machte ein paar Schritte auf Cedric zu. „Und du… Mann, Black war nicht da für mich, als ich ihn hätte gebrauchen können; er war auch noch Schuld, dass es mir so schlecht ging. In seinem Kopf ist doch nur Platz für Potter und mir ist das einfach egal." Er lehnte sich vor und presste die Stirn gegen Cedrics Schulter. „Ich hab doch dich… Du musst mir nur glauben."

„Ich…"

„Komm jetzt nicht wieder mit dem Slytherin-Kram." Draco hob grinsend den Kopf und stupste Cedric in die Seite, worauf der automatisch lachen musste. „Lass uns nicht streiten."

So schnell wie Cedric ihn in die Arme geschlossen hatte konnte Draco nicht mal blinzeln.

„Oh, Merlin, Circe und wer weiß ich noch alles… Ich dachte schon…"

„Hey, ruhig…" Draco schmunzelte und klammerte sich zwischen Cedrics Schulterblättern fest. Bei Severus' Schnulzenroman, einen Moment hatte er auch Angst gehabt, dass das hier in die komplett falsche Richtung ging. „Ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Und du wirst einfach nicht mehr in die Nähe von Black gehen?"

Draco räusperte sich. „Er ist mein Cousin", sagte er.

„Was ihn nicht davon abhält dich…"

„Ced…" Draco musste sich arg zusammen nehmen, damit das Ganze nicht von vorne losging. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber…" Cedric stockte kurz. „Du kannst dich doch gar nicht wehren, wenn der es auf dich abgesehen hat. Wenn ich daran denke, dass der dir in irgendeinem Geheimgang zu nahe rückt, dann…"

„Cedric, manchmal macht mir deine Intuition Angst…", murmelte Draco, worauf Cedric komisch gurgelte. „Aber damit das nicht passiert, lässt du mich einfach nicht mehr allein, ja?" Draco lehnte sich leicht zurück und strich Cedric über die warme Wange. „Ja?"

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, bevor Cedric nickte und Draco wieder dicht an sich drückte.

„Gerade komm ich mir wunderbar männlich vor…", sagte Draco und seufzte, während er beruhigend über Cedrics Rücken strich. Cedric musste ihn wirklich sehr gern haben. Draco hoffte nur, dass Cedric ihm wirklich glaubte, dass er nie mehr… als Bett, Teller und Wanne mit Black geteilt hatte. Schluckend stellte Draco fest, dass solche Gerüchte anscheinend nicht von nichts kamen. Er hatte verdammt viel mit Black geteilt und konnte froh sein, dass Cedric ihn nicht auch verurteilte, wie die anderen.

„Kann ich mich dann auf den Boden setzen und weinen?", fragte Cedric und Draco hätte ihm das fast abgekauft, wenn er das Lächeln nicht an seinem Hals spüren würde.

„Soll ich mich dann hinter dich setzen?", raunte Draco in Cedrics Ohr und musste mit dem Kopf leicht zurückweichen, als Cedric ihn anstarrte; geschockt anstarrte. „Was?"

„Du willst…"

„Mich hinter dich setzen und dir die Schultern massieren." Draco setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf, drehte sich herum und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Cedrics Brust. Der Ältere schlang die Arme um ihn und stützte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter auf.

„Was immer du willst…"

„Ich will jetzt mein Eis!"

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag, als die Beiden die Auffahrt hochschlenderten; Händchen haltend, wobei Draco sich einen Spaß daraus machte übertrieben den Arm hin und her zu schaukeln, was Cedric gerne mal ausnutzte, um Draco überraschend an sich zu ziehen.

„Draco!"

Abrupt blieb Draco stehen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Verwundert schaute er zu Cedric hoch, der nach oben zum Haus schaute und nicht gerade glücklich aussah. Draco zupfte ihn kurz am Ärmel, aber Cedric reagierte nicht, weshalb Draco seinem Blick folgte und genervt aufstöhnte.

„Black…"


	34. Draco

**Kapitel 34: Draco**

Draco ließ Cedrics Hand schnell los und stolperte zurück, versuchte sich vor Black in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber der hatte ihn so schnell in seine Arme geschlossen, als würde er mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit unterwegs sein. Bei dem festen Druck musste Draco röcheln, was Black nicht aus seiner Euphorie riss. Er knuddelte Draco wie einen langvermissten Teddy und kratzte ihn dabei auch noch mit seinen Bartstoppeln.

„Merlin, bist du groß geworden!", sagte Black schließlich, als er Draco losließ. Wobei loslassen übertrieben war. Draco stand näher an Black als an Cedric und wurde auch irgendwie immer weiter von seinem Freund weggeschoben.

„Wir haben uns doch neulich erst gesehen…", murmelte Draco leicht genervt. Wenn Black wieder einsam war und seine „Familie" besuchen wollte, während Potter sich seine Zeit bei Ronald vertrieb, dann konnte Draco seine Zweisamkeit mit Cedric abschreiben. „So schnell wachs ich auch wieder nicht."

Black strahlte ihn an und verwuschelte das blonde Haar. Fehlte nur noch, dass er Draco gleich in die Wange kniff. „Kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wir sollten uns öfter treffen, dann…"

Cedric räusperte sich und versuchte sich an seinem freundlichen Lächeln, aber so wie Black ihn anstarrte, war es kein Wunder, dass ihm das schnell wieder verging. „Sie dürfen das Schulgelände gar nicht betreten, das ist Ihnen schon klar, oder?"

„Oh, da spricht so ein spießiger Vertrauensschüler." Black verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab. „Ich kenn mich aus. Wir kriegen das schon hin, Draco." Er legte einen Arm um Dracos Schulter und schob sich zwischen Draco und Cedric. „Was…"

„Was genau machst du hier, Cousin?", fragte Draco süßlich.

Black grinste, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres, als von Draco angesprochen zu werden. Mann, der hatte wirklich einen Narren an ihm gefressen. „Ich wollte euch besuchen!", sagte er und seufzte. „Aber nicht die ganzen Ferien. Die andere Hälfte schmuggel ich mich nach Ottery St. Catchpole."

„Wie passend…", warf Cedric ein.

„Hast du was gesagt, Kevin?"

„Cedric. Mein Name ist Cedric."

Black winkte ab. „Ich hatte mal einen Beagle, der hieß Cedric. Der perfekte Hundename."

„Sagte der Hund", seufzte Draco.

„Du magst doch Hunde, Draco. Ich mach dir wieder den Hund, wenn du willst."

„Hör mal, Black… Kannst du nicht jetzt schon zu Potter?", sagte Draco und Black schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Vergiss es, Draco." Cedric schmollte für seine Verhältnisse ebenfalls. „Er geht erst zu Potter, wenn du in der Nähe bist."

„Oh, als ob ich wissen würde, dass du in Ottery St. Catchpole wohnst", gab Black zurück, lauschte einem Moment der Stille und legte sich dann eine Hand auf den Mund, um das „Ups" zu dämpfen.

„Cousin… Stalkst du mich?", fragte Draco, der vergeblich versuchte Blacks Hand von seiner Schulter zu bekommen.

„Nein…" Black winkte schon wieder ab. „Ich stalke Kevin, er merkt es nur nicht."

„Uh, Ced!" Draco grinste dreckig. „Du hast noch jemanden für den CDFC gefunden."

Black drehte ihm den Kopf zu und legte ihn wie ein Hund schief, was Draco fast dazu brachte ihn hinterm Ohr zu kraulen. „CDFC?"

„Der Cedric Diggory-Fanclub", erklärte Draco. „Voll mit giggelnden Mädchen und Jungen auf der Suche nach einer Identifikationsfigur."

Cedric wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Das ist übertrieben…"

„Ist es nicht!", sagte Draco schnell.

„Och, Draco!", mischte Black sich wieder ein. „Der Junge macht… Wie heißt das? Fishing for compliments."

„Was?" Cedric schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich… Nein!"

„Falsche Bescheidenheit steht dem zweiten Hogwarts-Champion nicht."

„Cedric ist der einzig wahre Champion!", protestierte Draco und reckte das Kinn. „Potter hat sich reingemogelt."

„Nah!" Black tätschelte Draco den Kopf. „Darüber zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpflein. Ich bin ja nicht hier um zu spionieren."

„Sicher…", murmelte Cedric.

„Dein Vater ist gar nicht zu Hause", überhörte Black ihn einfach. „Ich hab mit deiner Mutter ein Tässchen Tee getrunken und mir sonst was anhören müssen. Ärger im Paradies? Möchtest du reden? Wir können uns an den Pool setzen und…"

„Es gibt keine Probleme", sagte Draco schnell. „Jedenfalls keine, die ich mitbekommen hätte. Oder, Ced?" Hilfesuchend schaute er zu dem Hufflepuff, der aussah wie ein Ravenclaw, der ein A bekommen hatte. Merlin, dabei war Black eben so ein heikler Punkt gewesen und dann musste das Schicksal ihn auch noch hier vorbeischicken! Am liebsten würde er seinem Cousin dafür in den Hintern treten.

„Oh…" Black wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, zog Draco dichter und fixierte Cedric. „Ärger in diesem Paradies?"

„Black!" Draco knuffte dem Älteren in die Seite. „Du bist peinlich!"

„Was?!" Vehement den Kopf schüttelnd machte Black sich endlich los. „Ich bin nur besorgt um mein Herz. Wenn der Beagle dir was tut, dann…"

„Höflich bist du auch nicht." Draco seufzte und wechselte in die Mitte, um Cedrics Schulter liebevoll tätscheln zu können. Dafür bekam er sogar ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen. „Wenn du dich schon selbst einlädst, dann sei nett zu meinem Freund."

„Ich mach doch gar nichts!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, als Black davon schlenderte, um sich neben Narzissa auf die Veranda zu setzen. „Du nimmst ihn nicht ernst, oder?", fragte er Cedric und zog ihn in dieselbe Richtung, als Narzissa sie zu sich winkte. „Ced?"

Cedric seufzte.

„Ich weiß, er ist nervig, aber er… ähm… ist mein Cousin!" Draco stupste Cedric an und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf. Sofort musste Cedric schmunzeln, fuhr Draco kurz über die Wange und schaute wieder nach vorne. „Hast du Cousins? Cousinen? Eine hübsche Cousine auf die ich eifersüchtig sein kann?"

„Ich…" Cedric überlegte einen Moment. „Wir sind… irgendwie mit den Fawcetts verwandt. Die wohnen bei uns in der Nähe, da ließ sich das schlecht vermeiden."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Aber kein Wieselblut, oder?"

„Nein… nicht wirklich", sagte Cedric gedehnt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fawcett ist doch ganz hübsch." Draco nickte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du sie wiedersiehst."

Cedric gluckste. „Mit dem Bart sah sie besonders hübsch aus."

Draco stupste Cedric lachend in die Seite. „Du gemeiner Hufflepuff! Über Mädchen lästert man nicht!"

„Ach? Und was war mit dem Käfer neulich in Grangers Haaren? Da hast du dich stundenlang drüber amüsiert."

„Er ist ihr ins Ohr gekrabbelt!"

„Fast."

Draco setzte zur Antwort an, aber Black lachte ihm bellend dazwischen. „Draco, mein Herz, stell dir vor, warum dein Vater immer noch nicht wieder hier ist!" Er packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn neben sich auf die Bank. Cedric setzte sich leicht niedergeschlagen auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich von Narzissa ein Stück Kuchen hinschieben, das ihn nicht aufzumuntern schien. „Er meint, der Friseur habe seine Haare ruiniert und versucht ihn nach Askaban zu bringen!"

Draco wartete geduldig, bis Black sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und musste ihm den Rücken tätscheln, als er die Stirn lachend gegen seine Schulter presste. „Aha… Wann hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Gar nicht…" Black keuchte und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Remus fand das so amüsant und hat mir ne Eule geschickt. Die, die Kevins Kuchen isst." Draco schaute gleichzeitig mit Cedric auf den Tisch und musste sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen, als eine kleine Eule sich vollständig mit Sahne eingesaut hatte, weil sie sich in Cedrics Kuchen verguckt hatte. „Er hat Penny in der Apotheke besucht, als Lucius sich gerade nach einem Haarwuchs-Trank erkundigt hat."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer ist Penny?"

„Oh, Penelope ist… sowas… wie Remus' Freundin."

„Sowas?" Draco legte den Kopf schief. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie Cedric die kleine Eule zu retten versuchte und er hätte fast „Wie süß!" gequietscht.

„Weißt du, in unserem Alter ist das nicht mehr so einfach", erklärte Black in einem allwissenden Ton. „Wir knutschen nicht irgendjemanden bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und führen dann eine vorbildliche Beziehung, ja?"

Draco errötete leicht. „Äh… ja."

„Nein! Sagt bloß, das mit euch geht schon so lange", meldete Narzissa sich zu Wort, versorgte jetzt Draco mit Kuchen und legte gespannt den Kopf ganz leicht schief. „Ich will alles hören."

„Wenn nicht sogar noch länger. Ich hab sie beim Knutschen erwischt. In meinem Zelt!" Black verwuschelte Draco gerade dann die Haare, als er sich einen Bissen Kuchen gönnen wollte. Cedric war damit beschäftigt die Eule zurückzuverwandeln. Irgendwas musste schief gegangen sein, dass plötzlich ein kleiner Igel, anstatt einer sauberen Eule, über den Tisch lief. Draco fand den niedlich, besonders als er zu ihm gekrabbelt kam und ihn aus großen Augen anschaute, die noch ziemlich an eine Eule erinnerten.

Narzissa hob die Augenbrauen und musterte ihren Sohn, der das gar nicht richtig mitbekam. „Unglaublich… Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen?"

Das bekam Draco wieder mit und er grinste zufrieden. Da hatte Black sich jetzt selbst ins Fleisch geschnitten.

„Äh, schon… Aber Harry hat mich ganz kurz abgelenkt und dann war Draco weg!"

„Ich war nicht… weg!" Draco rammte seine Gabel in den Kuchen und warf Black einen bösen Blick zu. „Du wolltest dich lieber betrinken, gib es einfach zu." Black errötete leicht und schluckte, als er Narzissa ansah, die ihren kältesten Gesichtsausdruck für ihn übrig hatte. „Alle haben sich betrunken", wandte Draco sich an seine Mutter. „Hast du sicher in der Zeitung gelesen? Die haben sogar das Dunkle Mal beschworen und alles niedergetrampelt. Das Zelt von Cousin Sirius ist richtig in die Luft geflogen." Narzissas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Zum Glück war ich schlau genug vorher abzuhauen. Cousin Sirius hat sich nämlich lieber um Potter gekümmert. Dabei hätte ich seine Hilfe gebrauchen können, die hatten es nämlich auf mich abgesehen."

„Sirius…" Narzissa schenkte ihrem Cousin einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Oh, aber ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Draco rutschte auf seinem Platz leicht hin und her. „Cedric hat sich nämlich richtig vor mich geworfen!", strahlte er und warf Cedric einen stolzen Blick zu, unter dem der errötete. Black schnaubte. „Das war sicher ein Dutzend von diesen angetrunkenen Männern, aber Cedric hat das nicht gestört. Ich war ihm viel wichtiger."

„Draco…" Cedric wollte wohl vor Scham im Boden versinken.

„Tss…" Black stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf. Draco nutzte das aus und schob den Igel in Blacks Richtung. Der hatte sich nämlich die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und bekam gleich die Stacheln zu spüren. „Das war nur dumm von dir, Junge", sagte Black und reckte arrogant das Kinn. „Ein sechzehnjähriger, mickriger Kerl gegen ehemalige Todes– Au!" Black zuckte zurück und drängte sich ans Ende der Bank, während Draco losprustete. „Oh, das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, Cedric!"

„Äh…", presste Cedric verwirrt hervor und wich zurück, als Black sich zu ihm vorlehnte. „Ich?"

„Ja, wer hat denn aus der armen Eule einen Igel gemacht? Ich meine, hallo? Was hast du in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung? Troll mit Sternchen?" Black zückte den Zauberstab und tippte dem Igel kurz auf die Nase. Er verwandelte sich in die Eule zurück, die ihr Gefieder ausschüttelte und dann auf Cedrics Schulter flatterte, was Black knurren ließ. Draco hatte den Igel niedlicher gefunden und wandte sich seinem Kuchen zu, während er den Verlust betrauerte.

„Sirius, sei nicht so grässlich zu Cedric", setzte Narzissa sich für Dracos Freund ein, nur damit sie ihn später leichter bezirzen konnte, da war Draco sich sicher. „Ich bringe dich schon nicht um, weil du deine Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt hast. Eigentlich ist es wohl meine Schuld, dass ich geglaubt habe, du seist erwachsen geworden." Sie seufzte und Draco hoffte irgendwie, dass er gerade bewirkt hatte, nie wieder einen Sommer mit Black verbringen zu müssen.

„Der kriegt ja nicht mal den Mund auf", grummelte Black mehr zu sich selbst. Cedric warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und schien zu überlegen, ob er jetzt drauflos plappern sollte. Draco winkte unauffällig ab. Besser, wenn Cedric sich nicht provozieren ließ. Er konnte ja reden, konnte Black wahrscheinlich in Grund und Boden stampfen, wenn er nicht finden würde, dass das unhöflich wäre, aber Black würde leider nicht am Boden liegen bleiben. Draco wollte gerne vermeiden, dass Sirius Black seine Slytherin-Gene auspackte und ihm dadurch seine Beziehung kaputt machte.

„Narzissa? Draco?" Lucius schien gerade nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Allerdings konnte Draco ihn nirgendwo entdecken, obwohl seine Stimme ganz nah war. Narzissa schaute nach oben und lächelte, weshalb Draco es ihr gleichtat. Lucius klopfte ein Stockwerk über ihnen auf dem Balkon-Geländer herum. Sein Haar reichte ihm wirklich nur noch bis zur Schulter, aber Draco bewunderte trotzdem den samtigen Schimmer und hatte keine Ahnung, was Lucius daran wieder stören könnte. „Kann ich euer friedliches Beisammensein kurz unterbrechen und Draco hochbitten?"

„Können schon…", murmelte die beleidigte Leberwurst Black.

„Ich komme sofort, Vater."

* * *

„Und was genau hast du hier zu suchen?", wollte Sirius von Cedric wissen, als er den in der Nähe von Lucius' Bürotür an der Wand lehnen sah. Oh, wie sehr er den blöden Beagle hasste. Wie er alleine schon da stand und sich das perfekte Haar aus der perfekten Stirn wischen musste. Da bekam man ja Krätze… Und auf noch einen Krätze konnte Sirius gut und gerne verzichten.

„Ich lausche nicht, falls Sie das denken."

Oh, natürlich nicht… Sowas wie Kevin lauschte nicht. Sowas wie Kevin schwärzte nicht einmal andere an, wenn sie lauschten. Vorzeige-Hufflepuff, igittigitt…

„Warum sollte ich das denken?"

Cedric zuckte die Schultern und wandte den Blick ab. Seine Abneigung war nicht ganz so spürbar wie Dracos, aber er versuchte auch nicht sie zu verbergen.

„Draco wird denken, dass du gelauscht hast", sagte Sirius. Er blieb vor Cedric stehen und starrte ihm direkt in die brechreizverursachenden grauen Augen. „Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen."

„Ich warte hier nur auf ihn. Immerhin bin ich seinetwegen hier."

„Oh, und du willst so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen!"

„Und Sie wollen das nicht, weil Sie wirklich ein Stalker sind", sagte Cedric ganz ruhig. Sirius hätte ihn dafür schlagen können. Er war kein Stalker! Er war der einzige, der erkannte, was für ein verschlagener, hinterhältiger, mieser Bastard Cedric war und natürlich würde er Draco vor so etwas beschützen, damit er immer klein und unschuldig blieb. Gut, klein war er schon lange nicht mehr, aber unschuldig würde er noch eine ganze Weile bleiben müssen…

„Vielleicht…" Sirius lehnte sich vor und stützte eine Hand neben Cedrics Gesicht ab. „…schätzt ihr mich wirklich alle falsch ein?" Er näherte sich Cedrics Lippen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Sie denken nicht, ich würde das nicht durchschauen, oder?" Cedric blieb weiterhin ganz ruhig.

„Was?", hauchte Sirius so verführerisch er konnte.

„Wenn Draco gleich rauskommt, dann würde ihm so eine Aussicht gar nicht gefallen. Und das würde nur böse für mich enden."

Sirius versuchte Cedric nicht die Fresse zu polieren. „Das muss er doch gar nicht wissen. Ich könnte dir eine Menge beibringen." Cedric schwieg. „Du willst das doch auch, Junge." Cedric hielt es wirklich nicht für nötig ihm zu antworten. „Ich weiß, wie du mich ansiehst." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, aber er sagte immer noch nichts. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" Mit voller Wucht schlug Sirius gegen die Wand, rutschte ab und schob die Tür zu Lucius' Arbeitszimmer so ein Stück auf. Die bisher so dumpfen Stimmen wurden lauter und lenkten Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„…sowas Endgültiges…", sagte Draco gerade. Er klang derartig deprimiert, dass Sirius ihn am liebsten sofort in den Arm nehmen wollte. „Als würde ich dich nicht wiedersehen…"

„So ein Unsinn", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich will nur, dass du ein bisschen Verantwortung übernimmst. Pass gut darauf auf."

„Ja, Vater…"

„Und wie gesagt, geh nicht in den Keller, Draco."

Sirius verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und lugte durch den Spalt in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer. Er konnte Draco und seinen Vater nicht sehen, aber was er gehört hatte reichte ihm, um einen Blick in den Keller zu werfen. Schließlich war er auch nicht nur wegen Draco hier…

„Wo wollen Sie jetzt hin?" Beagle. Cedric war wirklich ein Beagle. Jedenfalls trippelte er Sirius gerade genauso nach, wie der Beagle, den er nie gehabt hatte. Das war Pennys, der hieß Cedric und Sirius hatte Draco angelogen um Cedric zu ärgern. Ach, das würde er sicher noch bereuen. In fünfzehn Jahren würde Draco ihm das vorhalten. _„Du hast mich angelogen, Sirius-Liebling! Du hattest nie einen Beagle! Und extra für dich hab ich Diggory in einen verwandelt!" _Und dann würde Draco weinend aus ihrem Haus laufen und deprimiert die Hollywood-Schaukel besetzen. Sirius würde den Beagle in die Mülltonne kicken und Draco hinterher rennen, um ihn zu trösten. Wie genau er das tun würde, war nicht für Menschen in Dracos Alter geeignet… „Black?"

Sirius warf Cedric einen angefressenen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Okay, das eben war nicht ernst gemeint. Jetzt lauf mir nicht nach."

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Black."

„Da wär ich mir nicht ganz so sicher…", knurrte Sirius.

„Sie sind leichter zu durchschauen, als ein blankgeputztes Fenster", hackte Cedric weiter auf ihm herum. „Jetzt wollen Sie zum Beispiel in den Keller und herausfinden, warum Draco da nicht runter soll."

„Wunderbar!" Sirius drehte sich herum und applaudierte Cedric kurz, bevor er die Treppe runterhastete. „Sagst du mir jetzt auch, was da unten auf mich wartet?"

„Lucius wird Sie –"

„Lucius?!" Fast fiel Sirius die Treppe herunter, so geschockt war er. „Du darfst ihn beim Vornamen nennen?" Cedric nickte schulterzuckend und lachte sich wohl innerlich ins Fäustchen, als Sirius aufschnaubte. Merlin, Lucius musste Draco wirklich lieben, wenn er einem blutsverräterischen Hufflepuff erlaubte ihn zu duzen. Gut, Sirius wollte gar nicht so vertraut mit Malfoy Junior… äh, jetzt Malfoy Senior umgehen, aber es kratzte an seinem Ego und niemand kratzte ungestraft an Sirius Blacks Ego. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, ob er das an Lucius oder Kevin ausließ. Oder an beiden? Sirius hätte fast diabolisch gelacht. Ah, das war fast wie in alten Zeiten…

„Warum mögen Sie mich nicht?", fragte Cedric ihn plötzlich. Seine nervige Stimme hallte von den Kellerwänden wider.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist so jemand, der von allen gemocht werden will, was?"

„Nicht wirklich…"

„Sehr ergiebige Antworten hast du auch nie zu geben…", grummelte Sirius. Er schaute sich in dem Kellergewölbe um. Bei so vielen Türen konnte er Kevin ganz gut gebrauchen. Der würde seine Beagle-Schnauze reinstecken können und wenn zufällig was Gefährliches da drinnen hockte, dann wurde Cedric seine Beagle-Schnauze sicher auch schnell los. Draco würde ihn dann nie wiedersehen wollen. Oh, ja! Sirius' Augen leuchteten auf. Oder er sperrte Kevin hier unten ein. Wenn Lucius ihn finden würde, dann war es vorbei mit dem duzen und Draco würde Cedric verabscheuen, dafür dass er hier herumschnüffelte.

„Ich mag dich nicht, weil du zu alt für Draco bist, fertig", sagte Sirius verschlagen grinsend. Vertrauen aufbauen und das dann gleich wieder in Grund und Boden stampfen. „Draco muss erstmal seine Pubertätskrise überwinden und du steckst ja auch noch mitten in der Pickelphase! Das kann nicht gut gehen… Solche Beziehungen in Hogwarts gehen nie gut. Niemand heiratet später mal seine erste richtige Freundin aus der Schulzeit. Das hab ich James immer gesagt, aber wollte er auf mich hören? Nein! Weil ja nie jemand auf mich hört. Ich hab Draco oft genug gesagt, dass er nicht diese Unmengen an Eiskrem in sich reinstopfen soll, trotzdem hat er's getan… und sich den Bauch gehalten vor Schmerzen. Remus war so besorgt, dass er dem armen Kleinen einen Trank brauen wollte. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ihn davon abhalten konnte. Sonst wäre Draco jetzt ein niedliches Frettchen, oder so."

„Black?"

„Was?" Sirius drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Cedric wohl ebenfalls neugierig war, so wie er in einen Raum spickte. „Uh, Kevin hat etwas gefunden…", trällerte Sirius, bevor er den Hufflepuff wegschupste und in die Kammer schaute. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte das vollständig eingerichtete Zimmer. Lucius hatte genug Gästezimmer, warum aber eines im Keller? Sirius überhörte Cedrics Protest, als er einfach in das Zimmer schlüpfte und sich umschaute. In einem gemütlichen Sessel lag ein Bündel und darin war etwas gewickelt, das rasselnd vor sich hinatmete. Sirius verzog die Mundwinkel und streckte die Hand aus. Allerdings kam er nie dazu das Ding auszuwickeln. Cedric packte ihn fest am Handgelenk und zog ihn weg.

„Ich würde das nicht anfassen…", murmelte er und ignorierte Sirius' angefressenen Blick.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich wenigstens, was das ist", log Sirius ohne rot zu werden. Er hatte absolut kein gutes Gefühl und dem würde er sofort auf den Grund gehen…

* * *

„Aber wir haben…" Draco wurde einfach ignoriert und auf den Flur geschoben. Black knallte Lucius' Bürotür hinter sich zu und fing prompt an zu brüllen. „Was?" Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf und fragte sich, was jetzt denn los war. Eben hatte er sich noch ganz allein mit seinem Vater unterhalten können und jetzt warf man ihn raus?

Schmollend schürzte Draco die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Etwas feuchtes berührte seine Wange und er quietschte auf. „Ced!" Er gluckste und stupste Cedric an, der ihn so gemein erschrecken musste. „Wo kommst du denn her?" Draco dämmerte es langsam. „Hast du mit Black gelauscht und bist in den Keller geschlichen?"

Cedric schluckte und rote Flecken bildeten sich auf seinen Wangen. „Ich liebe dich?"

Draco klatschte ihm auf die Wange. „Das glaub ich dir jetzt nicht", schnaubte er. „Versuchst dich aus der Affäre zu ziehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlich sich an die Tür. „Was ist da denn unten?"

Eine Augenbraue hebend beobachtete Cedric, wie Draco die Tür leicht aufschob und den Stimmen lauschte. Allerdings tauschten Black und sein Vater bis jetzt nur wüste Beschimpfungen aus.

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Möchtest du, dass ich sauer werde?", wollte er mit heiserer Stimme wissen. Cedric öffnete langsam den Mund, sagte aber nichts. „Okay, mal im Ernst." Draco räusperte sich. „Es wäre übertrieben, wenn ich mich deswegen aufregen würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es gleich selbst getan. Ich sollte mir diese Neugierde mal abgewöhnen. Wegen der hab ich jetzt Black am Hals…" Er seufzte genervt, aber es ging in ein abgehacktes Keuchen über, als Cedric ihm von hinten einen Arm um die Hüfte schlang und das Kinn auf seiner Schulter abstützte. Draco lehnte die Schläfe gegen die Tür, lugte weiter durch den Spalt in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als Cedrics Lippen sich sanft gegen seinen Hals drückten. „Wenn Vater jetzt rauskommt, bringt er dich um."

„Dann gehen wir doch woanders hin", murmelte Cedric. „Bevor Black wieder deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommt."

„Eifersucht ist der Untergang jeder Beziehung", sagte Draco und winkelte den Arm an, um Cedric durch die Haare fahren zu können, aber nicht den Kopf drehen zu müssen. „Ich will wissen, was di-die… Du kitzelst mich."

Cedric schmunzelte. Seine Finger fanden gezielt die Stellen zwischen Dracos Rippen, die den fast zu so einem bellenden Lachen brachten, wie man es immer von Black hörte.

„Lass das." Draco drehte sich herum, drückte Cedric einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen und drückte ihn barsch weg. „Ich will…" Cedric seufzte ihm dazwischen, winkte ab und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Die Hände steckte er tief in die Hosentaschen und setzte so einen niedergeschlagenen Blick auf, dass Draco fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Cedrics Welt bröckelte in sich zusammen und er war schuld… Trotzdem wandte er sich wieder dem Türspalt zu.

„…was du in meinem Keller zu suchen hast!"

„Ich –"

„Nein, nein, nein! Das geht zu weit, Black. Du solltest dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass ich dich nur wegen Narzissa hier dulde. Zeige ein bisschen Respekt."

„Einem Todesser zeige ich höchstens meinen blanken Arsch!" Draco schüttelte sich alleine bei der Vorstellung. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass es mit dem Ding nichts Gutes auf sich hat. Das ist sicher nicht dein heimliches… Kind, oder so!"

„Es geht dich nichts an, Black. Jetzt verschwinde, ich habe zu tun."

„So einfach lass ich mich nicht abwimmeln! Ich bin ja nicht blöd und –"

„Zum Spionieren hergekommen? Wunderbar, Black! Dann sieh dich doch um. Ich habe nichts vor dir zu verstecken."

„Warum sagst du mir dann nicht einfach, was das da unten ist?"

„Weil es dich nichts angeht, vielleicht? Wenn ich wollte, dass du es nicht siehst, dann kannst du dir denken, dass ich mich um bessere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gekümmert hätte, oder? Kannst du jetzt deinen verfluchten Hintern aus meinem Arbeitszimmer bewegen? Es heißt nicht umsonst so."

„Vielleicht willst du mich so nur… in Sicherheit wiegen? Ein Bluff!"

„Black, du nervst…" Lucius schnaubte auf. „Du nervst immer nur. Wenn es meine Frau nicht so freuen würde, dass du… einen auf glückliche Familie machst, dann hätte ich schon längst dafür gesorgt, dass du wieder da landest, wo du hingehörst."

„Die mögen sich nicht sonderlich, oder?" Cedric bewegte sich wieder auf Kuschelkurs und schmiegte die Wange an Dracos Nacken.

„Lass das…" Draco spannte seine Rückenmuskulatur vollständig an. „Ich kann mich gar nicht konzentrieren die dunkle Vergangenheit von Black und meinem Vater zusammenzusetzen." Cedrics Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und er knetete leise summend auf ihnen herum. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Merlin, das machte der doch mit Absicht. Cedrics rechte Hand wanderte quälend langsam Dracos Wirbelsäule runter, dann aber urplötzlich wieder hoch, bevor es an den Bereich „zu tief" ging. Draco spürte trotzdem, wie die Gänsehaut weiter ihren Weg nach unten fand und dabei eine heiße Spur hinterließ.

Als Draco dieses Brennen zu viel wurde, fuhr er herum und presste Cedric einfach gegen die Wand, ihre Lippen auf Kollisionskurs.

„…Familie mir nichts bedeutet!"

„Dann still dein schlechtes Gewissen anders!"

„Ich brauche kein schlechtes Gewissen haben! Ich hab das für James getan und für Lily war es auch das Beste. Eigentlich solltest du mir dankbar dafür sein, dass _ich _dafür gesorgt habe, dass deine Frau dein verdammtes Kind auch behält!"

Draco wich zurück, da hatte Cedric schon erwartungsvoll die Augen geschlossen. Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen als kein Kuss kam und tastete nach Draco, der wieder den Türspalt fixierte. Auch behält? Auch behält? Seine Augen fingen zu brennen an und er kniff sie schnell zusammen, versuchte dem eisigen Wind standzuhalten, der gerade jedes Gefühl aus seinem Inneren wischte. Er hatte es doch gewusst, die ganze Zeit hatte er gewusst, dass Narzissa ihn nie hatte haben wollen.

„Draco?" Cedric strich ihm sanft über den Oberarm, aber Draco zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Was ist… Was ist los?" Anscheinend hatte Cedric nicht zugehört. Draco wünschte es sich irgendwie, damit er es ihm nicht erzählen musste. Merlin, seine Mutter hatte ihn… umbringen wollen? Als er noch in ihrem Bauch an seinem Daumen gelutscht hatte? Das war zu sehr Slytherin für seine Mutter…

„Draco?"

„Lass mich…" Draco rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich… ich…" Er presste die Hände fest gegen sein Gesicht, spürte heiße Tränen auf seinen Handflächen und hasste sich dafür. „Oh, scheiße…"

Cedric legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, packte fest zu, als Draco zurückweichen wollte und zog den Jüngeren dicht an sich. „Deswegen lauscht man nicht, Draco… Du bekommst immer nur Dinge mit, die du nie hören wolltest. Weißt du doch selbst…"

„Und was bringt's mir, dass du mir das jetzt sagst?", presste Draco hervor. Er wischte sich unauffällig die Tränen an Cedrics T-Shirt ab und hoffte, dass der das nicht bemerkte. Seine Knie schlotterten und er musste sich richtig an Cedric festkrallen, um nicht auf den Boden zu rutschen. Keuchend holte er Luft und beruhigte sich auch nicht, als Cedric ihm sanft über den Hinterkopf strich. Das war ihm einfach zu viel.

„Draco? Hey, ganz ruhig…" Cedric musste fest zu packen, als Draco auf den Boden rutschte. Seine Beine demonstrierten die ganze Schwäche, die er verkörperte. Er sollte einfach weglaufen, wie er es schon damals, als er dieses Foto gefunden hatte, getan hatte. Aber diesmal musste er das durchziehen. So etwas wie er hatte Lucius' Zuneigung genauso wenig verdient, wie Cedrics Liebe. Nicht mal Stalker Black war er würdig…

„Ruhig, Draco…" Cedrics Stimme ging so ziemlich an Draco vorbei, der wie Espenlaub zitternd immer tiefer rutschte. Gerade noch lehnte er die Wange gegen Cedrics Knie, da war das bisschen Wärme auch schon wieder weg. Cedric hockte sich nur schnell hin, presste Draco wieder an sich und brachte tatsächlich die Kraft auf ihn einfach hochzuheben. Draco schlang Arme und Beine um Cedric und ließ sich beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern.

„Geh nicht weg…", flehte Draco richtig. „Bitte, geh nicht…"

„Ich geh doch nicht weg, Draco. Sag mir nur, wo dein Zimmer ist. Ich bring dich ins Bett, ja?"

„Du lügst… Du wirst…"

„Hey!" Das war Black. Draco presste die Stirn gegen Cedrics Schulter um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Was hast du getan?"

„Nichts!", rechtfertigte Cedric sich sofort. „Er ist… Ich weiß nicht. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Wir sollten –"

„Nein, das sagst du bloß nicht Lucius", knurrte Black. Eine große Hand legte sich auf Dracos bebende Schulter, aber er presste die Stirn nur fester gegen Cedrics Schulter. „Draco? Was ist los?" Draco öffnete den Mund, um zu beteuern, dass es ihm super ging, aber er brachte nur ein erbärmliches Wimmern hervor. „Merlin, ich mach das."

Cedrics Griff wurde fester. „Ich krieg das schon hin. Zeigen Sie mir einfach, wo sein Zimmer ist, dann kann –"

„Ist ja gut! Komm…"

Draco ließ sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit tragen und riss Cedric fast das T-Shirt vom Körper, als der ihn ins Bett legte. Black löste murrend Dracos Griff und deckte den immer noch zitternden Jungen zu, schlug Cedrics Hand schnell weg, als der Draco das Haar aus der Stirn streichen wollte.

„Mitkommen", zischte Black und wollte Cedric wegzerren, aber Draco schnellte vor und packte Cedrics freien Arm. „Okay…" Black ließ Cedric los und duldete sogar, dass der sich an Dracos Bettkante setzte. „Ich hol ihm einen Schlaftrank und dann kannst du mir sagen, was du jetzt schon wieder getan hast."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer. Draco zuckte zusammen, als er das endgültige Geräusch einer ins Schloss fallenden Tür hörte. Verstört ließ er den Blick umherwandern und legte sich schließlich auf den Rücken, was Cedric dazu veranlasste ihm sanft über die Schulter zu streichen. Vorsichtig tastete Draco nach Cedrics anderer Hand, die auf der Matratze lag. Er traute sich nicht, sie zu nehmen. Sein in den letzten Monaten wieder aufgebautes Selbstbewusstsein war vollkommen in sich zusammengebrochen. Bald fühlte er aber Cedrics warme Hand, die seine fest umschloss.

Draco merkte gar nicht mehr so richtig, wie ihm irgendwann ein Becher an die Lippen gesetzt wurde und er bald darauf einschlief. Das warme Gefühl, dass immer jemand bei ihm war, half ihm trotzdem nicht dabei, durchzuschlafen. Er öffnete halb die Augen, als eine Hand über sein Gesicht strich. Es war stockfinster in seinem Zimmer, weshalb Draco sich einfach wieder auf den Rücken drehte und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Er war so unendlich müde und fühlte sich, als hätte er einen hundert Kilometerlauf hinter sich.

„Cedric?", fragte er, als die Streicheleinheiten nicht abnahmen.

„Pscht… Träum weiter… Morgen ist alles wieder gut."

Schwerfällig blinzelnd richtete Draco sich auf und wurde sofort wieder auf die Matratze gedrückt. „Wo ist Cedric?", fragte er unsicher. Lange Haare kitzelten seine Wange, während eine kühle Hand sich auf seine Stirn legte. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Va-Vater?"

„Cedric schläft. Das solltest du jetzt auch tun", sagte Lucius, deckte Draco wieder richtig zu und fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

„Aber…" Draco versuchte wieder sich aufzurichten, aber Lucius drückte ihn zurück.

„Es hat mich genug Nerven gekostet Cedric und Black ins Bett zu bekommen. Draco, bitte."

„Vater…" Draco biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe und klammerte sich an Lucius' Arm fest. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir, dass Narzissa mich haben wollte."

Lucius seufzte angestrengt. „Deine Mutter liebt dich, Draco."

„Ist mir egal", zischte Draco voller Groll. „Sie ist mir egal. Sie wollte…" Er presste die Lippen festaufeinander. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und sein Kissen vollgeheult, aber das würde er nie vor seinem Vater tun.

„_Ich _will dich, Draco. Ich wollte dich immer und das wird sich nie ändern. Hast du das verstanden?"

Draco versuchte seinen Vater in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, aber es fiel ihm bei seinen geschwollenen Augen schwer. „Ich…"

„Hast du das verstanden?", wiederholte Lucius. Anscheinend würde er dabei keinen Widerspruch dulden. Blitzschnell richtete Draco sich auf und drückte sich an Lucius' Rumpf. Sein Vater legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und strich behutsam durch Dracos Haare.

„Ich hasse sie…", presste er hervor, seine Stimme durch Lucius' Umhang gedämpft. „Ich hasse sie so sehr…" Lucius legte einen Arm um Dracos Schulter. Seine Brust drängte sich gegen Dracos Wange, als er tief einatmete, aber er sagte nichts. „Vater? Lass mich mit zu Cedric gehen… Bitte. Ich will nicht…"

„Du darfst gehen", sagte Lucius. „Im Moment solltest du lieber nicht hier sein…"

Draco konnte den Unterton in Lucius' Stimme nicht deuten. „Danke, Vater."

Lucius räusperte sich. „Möchtest du…" Er räusperte sich erneut. „Möchtest du über… über bestimmte Dinge reden?"

„Severus hat das schon gemacht."

„Oh… Gut, ja… Gut."

Draco lächelte leicht. „Ha-Hab dich lieb…"

Lucius versteifte sich leicht. „Sei sicher, dass ich immer alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, damit es dir gut geht, Draco. Alles."


	35. Blackula

**Kapitel 35: Blackula**

„Du musst Draco sein!"

Draco war mehr als dankbar dafür, dass Mrs. Diggory ihn nicht gleich an sich drückte, aber ihn sehr herzlich begrüßte. Sie hatte dieselben warmen Augen wie Cedric, na ja fast… Niemand konnte Cedrics graue Augen übertreffen. Draco warf prompt einen Blick über die Schulter, ließ sich von Cedric, der noch vor der Haustür stand, zulächeln, und schüttelte kurz die Hand von Mrs. Diggory.

„Angenehm", sagte er leicht heiser und räusperte sich. „Sie haben ein sehr hübsches Haus, Mrs. Diggory.

Cedrics Mutter wurde tatsächlich leicht rosa um die gerade Nase und nickte kurz. „Danke dir. Aber nachdem was Cedric erzählt hat bist du ganz anderes gewöhnt. Lass dich doch erst einmal rumführen. Wir essen sobald Amos nach Hause gekommen ist." Sie zwinkerte Draco zu, drückte Cedric zur Begrüßung an sich und murmelte ihm etwas zu, bevor sie durch den schmalen Flur in Richtung der Küche verschwand.

Cedric fasste Draco an der Schulter und drehte ihn leicht. „Da ist das Wohnzimmer", sagte er betont langsam, wofür Draco ihm ihn die Seite stieß. Cedric gluckste und schob Draco die knarrende Treppe hoch. „Hier oben ist alles meins. Wie ist das?"

Draco schaute über die Schulter und wäre deswegen fast gestolpert, als er den ersten Stock betrat. Ein großer Raum, ziemlich hell, viel zu ordentlich und alles roch nach Cedric. Genießerisch atmete Draco ein und schloss die Augen. Merlin, das sollte man abfüllen und verkaufen. Draco würde auf jeden Fall dafür zahlen.

„So kannst du gar nichts sehen, Draco", raunte Cedric ihm ins Ohr, schlüpfte aber an ihm vorbei, bevor Draco ihn wieder ansehen konnte. „Und leider wirst du wohl bei mir schlafen müssen." Theatralisch seufzte der Hufflepuff auf, während er sein Zimmer durchquerte und sich auf das dunkle Sofa unter einem in der Schräge eingebauten Fenster fallenließ. Draco errötete und drehte sich langsam herum, starrte genau auf Cedrics Bett. Es war geringfügig kleiner als Dracos, aber für eine einzelne Person bot es mehr als genug Platz. Die weiße Bettwäsche machte Draco irgendwie zu schaffen. So blütenrein und… unschuldig.

Er räusperte sich und drehte sich wieder um. Ein paar Poster von Quidditchmannschaften und sogar eine Art Stillleben bedeckten die freien Stellen der Wände. Der Rest wurde von Schrank, Schreibtisch und einigen prallgefüllten Regalen bedeckt. Vorsichtig linste Draco zu Cedric, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, aber geduldig abwartete, bis der Jüngere seine neue Umgebung erkundet hatte.

„Deine Verschwörungsromane?", krächzte Draco und zog ein Buch mit dem Titel _The List of Seven_ aus dem Regal. „Mark Frost? Wer ist das?"

„Kennst du nicht", sagte Cedric.

„Ist das ein Muggel?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und warf Cedric einen verständnislosen Blick zu, aber der nickte nur lächelnd. Würgend stellte Draco das Buch wieder zurück.

„Es ist wirklich gut", sagte Cedric, stand auf und gesellte sich zu Draco. „Schnell, flüssig, elegant; wie Quecksilber."

„Was?"

„Ich hab's eigentlich nur gelesen, weil ich auf Sherlock Holmes steh und Arthur Conan Doyle hier die Hauptfigur spielt. Darauf muss man erstmal kommen… Bram Stocker taucht auch noch auf."

„Noch ein Muggel?"

„Der hat _Dracula _geschrieben."

„Dracula?"

„Jeder sollte sich mal die Ansicht der Muggel über Vampire antun. Ich hab mich köstlich amüsiert." Cedric biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht loszulachen.

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend widmete Draco sich wieder dem Bücherregal. „Aber… Das sind doch Muggel, Ced…"

„Muggel mit blühender Phantasie." Cedric stupste _The List of Seven_ an. „Schau's dir doch ruhig mal an, wenn du Lust hast. Ich hoffe auf eine Fortsetzung…"

„Fortsetzungen sind doch meistens Mist. Ich hab diesen einen Schnulzenroman gelesen und der zweite Teil war sowas von schlecht. Da war plötzlich der Kerl, der die Frau das letzte Mal gerettet hat, der Böse und ein neuer Kerl tauchte auf, um sie zu retten." Draco schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Wenigstens beinhaltete diese Papierverschwendung gute Liebesszenen.

„Deswegen bevorzuge ich Mystery-Thriller", strahlte Cedric, „oder Verschwörungsromane."

„Und miese Fortsetzungen?" Die Finger um Cedrics Unterarm klammernd lehnte Draco sich gegen den Größeren, drehte sich herum und reckte das Kinn, um die stahlgrauen Augen fixieren zu können.

„Nur bei Horrorfilmen", hauchte Cedric und grinste.

Draco schnaubte auf. „Was soll mir das jetzt sagen? Meine Annäherungsversuche sind der Horror?"

„Vielleicht versteh ich zweideutige Anspielungen auch einfach nicht?", schlug Cedric vor.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und ließ seine Finger langsam über Cedrics Brust fahren, klammerte sich an dessen Kragen fest und zog ihn leicht herunter. „Dabei bist du derjenige, der die ganze Zeit welche macht." Er nickte zu Cedrics Bett.

Der Ältere verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen. „Wenn ich wirklich wollen würde, hätte ich ja bisher genug Zeit gehabt um mich einfach auf dich zu rollen."

„Was?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Was soll das denn heißen? Nicht wollen?"

„Ups…", machte Cedric, räusperte sich schnell und packte Dracos Arme, als der sich von ihm lösen wollte. „Ausdrucksschwierigkeiten. Schön hierbleiben."

Schmollend die Unterlippe vorschiebend drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite und starrte auf die gar nicht liebevoll zusammengequetschten Bücher. „Warum stehst du so auf Muggel?", fragte er leise.

„Ich stehe mehr auf… ihre Phantasie und das Restaurant gegenüber ist ganz angenehm", sagte Cedric. Zaghaft drückte er Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich zeig dir ein bisschen was. Filme, Musik, Bücher… Wenn du nicht so voreingenommen bist, dann wirst du auf jeden Fall deine Freude daran haben." Draco antwortete nicht. „Und du bist so niedlich, wenn du dich freust. Deine Wangen werden dann so schön rosa."

„Ced!" Draco wand sich in Cedrics Armen und schlug gegen dessen Brust. „Ich will nicht niedlich sein… Dann rollst du dich doch noch auf mich, wo du doch gar nicht willst!"

Unten waren Schritte und Stimmen zu hören, denen Cedric einen Moment lauschte, bevor er sich wieder Draco widmete. „Du willst nicht. Du willst mir nur irgendwas rechtmachen. Und, wie gesagt, ich will dich nicht verlieren, weil ich –"

„Cedric! Nicht kitschig werden…" Draco stöhnte auf und starrte errötend zur Seite.

„Ich sehne den Tag herbei an dem du mich aussprechen lässt", seufzte Cedric.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, aber in dem Moment rief Cedrics Mutter sie herunter, weshalb er das auf später verschob und sich in die Küche ziehen ließ. Am Tisch saß auch schon Cedrics Vater und schenkte Draco einen kurzen, desinteressierten Blick. Anscheinend hatte er vor ihn einfach zu ignorieren, was er auch den ganzen Abend durchzog. Mrs. Diggory zeigte ehrliches Interesse an dem Freund ihres Sohnes, wobei sie wirklich diverse Male erwähnte, wie lange sie in den Wehen lag um Cedric das Licht der Welt zeigen zu können. Cedric konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten die Babyfotos rauszukramen, obwohl Draco das schon niedlich gefunden hätte.

Niedlicher als den Film, den Cedric ihm aufzwang auf jeden Fall. Das Wohnzimmer der Diggorys war schon dunkel und Cedric ließ sich auch nicht dazu überreden, die Lichter zu entzünden. Erstmal hatte er Draco erklären müssen, was ein Fernseher war und wo er den denn aufgegabelt hatte und jetzt klammerte der blonde Slytherin sich an Cedrics Arm und kniff jedesmal die Augen zusammen, wenn Dracula auftauchte. Cedric hatte sich wohl extra so einen Film ausgesucht, als Draco ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass er kein Kind mehr war und sich auch keine Filme ansehen würde, die Muggel für sein Alter geeignet hielten, weil Muggel sowas gar nicht beurteilen konnten. Immerhin übertraf der Intelligenzquotient eines Muggels selten den eines Flubberwurms.

„Ced…" Draco lehnte sich zu dem Älteren um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Dracula sieht aus wie Sirius Black…"

Cedric prustete kurz. „Äh… Der Kerl heißt Gary Oldman, Draco. Der ist dir noch nie begegnet. Außerdem ist er hässlicher als Black."

Mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln lehnte Draco sich weg von Cedric. „Igitt, du stehst doch nicht auf Black, oder?"

„Ich bin nur ehrlich", behauptete Cedric schulterzuckend. „Black hat sich gemacht. Sicher war's schlimm für dich, als er mit ganz gelben Zähnen vor dir aufgetaucht ist…"

Es war schlimm, als er ihn mit den gelben Zähnen geküsst hatte… „Es ist immer noch schlimm, wenn er vor mir auftaucht", murmelte Draco und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. „Da bevorzuge ich Gary Oldman bei Weitem."

„Bleib dabei mich zu bevorzugen."

„Uhh… Eifersüchtig?" Draco grinste breit, als Cedric schmunzelte. „Ich würde auch jemanden anflehen mich zu töten, um dir zu folgen, gefällt dir das?"

Cedric musterte Draco abschätzend und grinste. „Wer ist hier jetzt kitschig?" Einen Arm um Dracos Schultern legend zog er ihn an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Niedlich…"

„Nenn mich nicht immer niedlich", sagte Draco, kuschelte sich an Cedrics Brust und schloss lieber die Augen, als sich den Abspann anzutun. Mit dem Rhythmus von Cedrics schnell schlagendem Herzen schlief Draco lächelnd ein.

Mit diesem Geräusch im Ohr wachte Draco auch wieder auf und grinste Cedric kurz zu, der ihn irgendwann ins Bett gebracht haben musste. Jetzt lag er im Pyjama neben ihm und las in einem Buch, dass er einmal umgeklappt hatte, wofür ihn manche Buchliebhaber umbringen würden. Draco drehte sich von dem Licht weg, dass die Nachttischlampe ausstrahlte und kuschelte sich in das nach Cedric duftende Kissen. Blitzschnell fuhr er hoch, als er merkte, dass er ebenfalls seinen Pyjama trug und dass das wohl bedeuten musste, dass Cedric ihn… Die Augen zusammenkneifend versuchte Draco seine mentale Stärke dazu zu verwenden, um die Hitze aus seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

„Hey…" Das Bettzeug verursachte unangenehme, raschelnde Geräusche, als Cedric auf Draco zu rutschte. „Schlecht geträumt? Von Blackula?"

Draco lachte auf und schaute über die Schulter, wurde jetzt doch feuerrot, weshalb er sich wieder abwandte. „Blackula?"

„Weißt schon… Weil du gesagt hast, er würde wie Black aussehen", sagte Cedric. „Oder seid ihr jetzt bei Sirius und Draco-Schatzi angelangt?"

„Was?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er sagt Draco, mein Herz… oder so."

„Bitte was?" Ein Gesicht ziehend, als müsse er gleich kotzen drehte Cedric gerade den Kopf weg, als Draco über die Schulter lugte. „Herz? Geht's noch?"

„Black ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, Ced. Aber er ist mein Cousin, da darf er das." Draco schaute wieder nach vorne. „Ich will an sowas nicht mal denken. Der Kerl könnte mein Vater sein…"

„Und dein Vater bedeutet dir gar nichts!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte hörbar auf. „Ced…"

„Ignorier meine Eifersucht und komm kuscheln", sagte Cedric versöhnlich, schlang die Arme von hinten um Draco und küsste seinen Halsansatz.

Ein Kichern unterdrückend drehte Draco sich herum. „Du redest, als wären wir frisch verheiratet", sagte er und ließ sich einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen geben. So nah wie Cedric bei ihm blieb traute Draco sich kaum richtig zu atmen, was er bereute, als Cedric ihn in einen den letzten Atem raubenden Kuss zog. Dracos Augenlieder flatterten, aber es wurde bereits dunkel, bevor er sie schließen konnte. Verwundert löste er sich und schaute sich um.

„Was… ist jetzt los?"

„Dad", murmelte Cedric, bevor er die Arme fest um Draco schlang und ihn näher zog. „Lichtquellen versiegen um halb zwei…" Er wollte Draco küssen, aber der merkte das im Dunkeln gar nicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wirklich?" Er klopfte auf Cedrics Brust herum und hakte sich zwischen den Seiten des Hemdes ein. „Dein Vater ist aber streng… Ist es wirklich schon so spät?"

„Ich bin noch wach", murmelte Cedric ihm ins Ohr, bevor Draco quiekend zurückwich, als er die nasse Zungenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel fahren fühlte.

„Ced!" Glucksend lehnte Draco sich leicht zurück. „Was tust du?"

„Träumen…" Cedric drückte Draco wieder an sich und presste die Lippen gegen den blassen Hals.

„Ich dachte, du bist wach", sagte Draco heiser. Er knüllte Cedrics Hemd zwischen den Fingern, als der Ältere sich an einer empfindsamen Stelle festsaugte. „O-Oh…" Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen und ließ die Hände über Cedrics Brust auf die schmalen Schultern fahren, wo er sich haltsuchend festklammerte. So ruckartig, wie Cedric ihn auf seinen Schoß zog, brauchte er auch Halt. Ungewollt entwich ihm ein Seufzen, dass Cedric schmunzeln ließ. Seine Hände wanderten unter Dracos Hemd, verursachten dort eine Gänsehaut, die sich auf den gesamten Körper ausdehnte. Gerade als Draco sich vorlehnte, wurde er allerdings ungestüm auf den Rücken gepresst, direkt zwischen die beiden Kopfkissen. Mit großen Augen starrte er nach oben, bis Cedrics Gesicht sich in sein Blickfeld schob.

„Musst du nicht schlafen, wenn das Licht aus ist?", keuchte Draco. Er riskierte einen Blick nach unten und beobachtete fasziniert, wie man ihm gerade großmütig das Hemd aufknöpfte.

„Merkt doch niemand", antwortete Cedric, einen Kuss auf Dracos Schläfe drückend.

„Bist du jetzt ein Gryffindor?", wollte Draco wissen, ließ sich auf die Seite drehen und sich das Hemd ausziehen. „Wegen der Regelübertretung?"

„Nutz das doch aus, Slytherin", gab Cedric zurück. Draco wollte sich herumdrehen, aber Cedric behielt ihn in dieser Position und küsste seinen Rücken, jeden Wirbel einzeln. Draco keuchte auf, verfolgte die brennende Spur tiefer und krallte sich an der Bettdecke fest, ein Stöhnen zurückbeißend.

„Ce… Cedric?" Den Mund zu öffnen war ein Fehler gewesen. Draco hörte Cedric dumpf glucksen, als ihm doch noch ein Stöhnen entwich. „Oh, scheiße, mach dich bloß nicht lustig!" Cedric löste sich. „Und hör bloß nicht auf…", fügte Draco leise hinzu.

Sanft fuhr eine Hand über seine bloße Seite und Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen. Cedrics Hände waren so angenehm weich, er hätte sie stundenlang auf seiner Haut spüren können.

Draco seufzte, als er wieder auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und schlang die Arme um Cedrics nackten Oberkörper. „Wo haben wir unser Hemd gelassen?", raunte er, bevor er einen kurzen Kuss bekam.

„Du liegst auf meinem…", murmelte Cedric und wollte Draco küssen, aber der drehte sich auf die Seite. Das war nämlich wirklich unbequem, jetzt wo er es gemerkt hatte.

„Nimm das doch weg", sagte er, hörte Cedric seufzen und spürte den Windhauch, als das Hemd weggezogen wurde. Ehe er selbst dafür sorgen konnte wurde er wieder auf den Rücken gerollt und von Cedric geküsst. Die Beine anwinkelnd drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite und starrte die Tür an.

„Ced?"

„Hm?" Cedric fuhr Draco durch die Haare, während er zärtlich die schmale Schulter liebkoste.

„Schlafen deine Eltern schon?", wollte Draco vorsichtig wissen.

Cedric lachte auf. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", sagte er. Zur Sicherheit presste er Draco wieder die Lippen auf, bevor der seine „Sorgen" äußern konnte. Eine raue Zunge fand den Weg in Dracos Mund, was der Blonde ebenso mit einem Seufzen kommentierte, wie jede festere Berührung der langen Finger auf seinem Bauch. Je tiefer Cedrics Hände wanderten, desto heißer wurde Draco und er presste nervös die Fersen fest auf die Matratze.

„Ced?" Angesprochener murrte leise, als Draco sich schon wieder löste.

„Das machst du mit Absicht, oder?" Der Tonfall verriet Cedrics Belustigung, welche Draco leicht schmollen ließ. Allerdings nur, bis er einen sanften Kuss auf die Bauchdecke bekam. „Zu schnell?"

Draco schluckte. „N-Nein!" Er verkrallte eine Hand in Cedrics braunem Haar. „Aber… ähm… Brauchen wir nicht… Ced… Du, ähm… Ced…"

„Ced ist hier…"

Draco spürte seine Wangen heiß werden und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ups…" Cedric räusperte sich. „Das klang anders als beabsichtigt…"

„Das hoffe ich", presste Draco hervor und brach kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus, in welches Cedric einstimmte. „J-Jetzt… aber ernsthaft…"

Cedric antwortete nicht und ließ lieber die Zunge Dracos Brustbein auf und abfahren, bescherte dem Jüngeren so einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen.

„Cedric?"

Eine Hand bahnte sich den Weg in Dracos Blickfeld und bedeutete ihm weiterzusprechen, aber Cedric nahm immer noch nicht Lippen oder Zunge von Dracos Oberkörper. Würde ihn das nicht so ablenken, dann hätte Draco jetzt mehr getan um Cedrics Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Worte zu lenken.

„Ich meine… Muss nicht… ähm, du weißt schon… Ced…" Draco presste die Knie fest gegen Cedrics Seiten und nahm sich einen Moment, um diese ungewöhnliche Position in Richtung „Normal" zu schieben, aber so ganz wollte das noch nicht klappen. „Verdammt, zwing mich das auszusprechen."

Aufseufzend stemmte Cedric sich hoch, widerstand der Versuchung Draco zu küssen nicht und rutschte vom Bett. Er kramte in seiner Nachttischschublade herum, während Draco die Finger ineinander schob und an die dunkle Decke starrte. Nicht mehr ganz so dunkel, als ein warmes Licht von rechts kam. Draco drehte den Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue, als er die Kerze bemerkte.

„Ähm…"

Cedric kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Soll ich sie wieder ausmachen?", fragte er über die Schulter. Draco hätte ihn fast nicht gehört, so wunderschön die Bewegungen der Sehnen und Muskeln, dass er ganz in Gedanken versank und Cedrics bloßen Rücken anstarrte.

„Jaah…", sagte Draco und gluckste, als Cedric ihn angrinste. Der Hufflepuff richtete sich wieder auf, schlenderte zu seiner Tür und tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab an, wobei er „Colloportus" murmelte. Schwungvoll drehte er sich wieder herum und zielte auf die Kerze. Draco spürte einen Luftzug über sich rasen und lag dann im Dunkeln. Neugierig setzte er sich auf und ignorierte, dass Cedric ihn auf die Matratze hatte drücken wollen.

„Was war das für ein Zauber?", wollte er gespannt wissen.

„Irgendeiner…", murmelte Cedric und hauchte warm gegen Dracos Hals, worauf der Jüngere kurz erzitterte.

„Aber der ist cool…"

„Cool ist nicht das, was ich erreichen wollte…"

„Sag mir die Formel!", verlangte Draco.

„Was kriege ich dafür?" Cedric legte eine Hand auf Dracos angewinkeltes Bein, fuhr langsam über die weiche Stoffhose und über die Innenseite von Dracos Oberschenkel. Dracos Antwort blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Er öffnete immer wieder den Mund, kriegte aber nicht mehr als abgehackte Geräusche heraus. Cedric malte kleine Kreise auf Dracos Bein und bewegte sich dabei langsam nach oben. Als Draco keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, küsste Cedric ihn inniglich, verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger und fuhr stetig höher. Draco spannte sich mehr und mehr an, drehte sich Luft schnappend weg und stöhnte kehlig auf, als Cedrics Hand in seinem Schritt zu liegen kam.

Leider war diese kurze Berührung wohl schon zu viel des Guten…

„Oh… ups…", machte Cedric. Mitleid schwang in seiner Stimme mit und brachte Draco zum Erröten.


	36. Cedric

**Kapitel 36: Cedric**

Draco wurde erst kreidebleich, atmete schwer aus und lief langsam wie ein Thermometer hochrot an. Er war… Oh, scheiße… Draco kniff die Augen festzusammen. Wieso musste ihm das passieren? Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt und warum vor Cedric? Er wartete das Lachen ab, aber Cedric nahm sich wohl zurück.

„Merlin!" Das Gesicht in den Händen verbergend rollte Draco sich unter Cedric hervor und fiel fast aus dem Bett. Das warme, klebrige Gefühl in seiner Leistengegend ignorierte er.

„Hey, hey, schön hiergeblieben!", sagte Cedric hastig und legte die Arme um Dracos Schultern. Draco war zu beschämt um sich groß zu wehren. Etwas Peinlicheres hätte ihm kaum passieren können. Er war wirklich kurz davor zu heulen wie das Baby, das er war, wenn er so eine zarte Berührung schon nicht wegstecken konnte.

„Merlin, wie peinlich…", grummelte Draco in seine Handflächen. Er würde Cedric nie wieder ansehen können. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße…"

„Nicht fluchen." Cedric hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Passiert."

Draco wurde noch einen Rotton dunkler. „Tu nicht so… Lach ruhig." Er fühlte Cedrics Schmunzeln an seinem Nacken und schnaubte. Er hatte mit etwas anderem gerechnet.

„_Tergeo_." Das kalte Holz von Cedrics Zauberstab fuhr an Dracos Wange entlang, als er ihn wieder wegsteckte. „Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein. Wahrscheinlich überfordere ich dich…"

„Ich…" Draco nahm langsam die Hände runter und schaute über die Schulter, bekam sofort Cedrics Lippen auf seine. „Sorry…"

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, bevor er Draco mit sich auf die Matratze zog.

„Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Draco, obwohl er es sich denken konnte. Irgendwie war er gerade mehr als unsicher und brauchte Bestätigung. Mehr Bestätigung als liebevoll zugedeckt und im Arm gehalten zu werden.

„Nein, natürlich nicht…" Cedric ließ ein paar blonde Strähnen über seine Finger gleiten und Draco schloss die Augen.

„Nur… ich… Das war so…" Draco gluckste. „Weiß ich auch nicht."

„Nied–"

„Ced! Du sollst mich nicht niedlich nennen…" Draco seufzte übertrieben und legte sich die kalte Hand auf die Wange, um die zu kühlen.

„Aber…"

„Und dabei wolltest du dich doch nicht auf mich rollen… Das ist alles deine Schuld." Draco schniefte theatralisch.

Cedric umklammerte ihn fester. „Ich dachte, das sei der Moment gewesen und du… sahst so niedlich aus…"

„Ced!"

„Wie du geschlafen hast…" Cedric seufzte furchtbar verliebt auf und trieb damit wieder die Schamesröte in Dracos Gesicht. „Wie ein Engel… Ich hätte stundenlang dein Haar…"

„Ced, bitte…" Es brauchte schon viel, damit Draco so offensichtlich bettelte. Außer bei seinem Vater, aber da machte er viele Ausnahmen. „Schön, dass du mich für äußerst attraktiv hältst, aber betone es nicht ständig, ja?"

„Doch." Wieder seufzte Cedric, bevor er Dracos Lippen suchte und sanft verschloss. „Ich lie…" Schnell drückte Draco seine Lippen gegen Cedrics, als der rumsülzen wollte. „…be…" Diesmal schob Draco Cedric gleich seine Zunge in den Mund, um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. Allerdings war er damit nicht lange erfolgreich.

„Mist", keuchte Cedric, aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum er den doch recht schönen Kuss unterbrach. „Mein Vater…" Jetzt hörte auch Draco die Schritte. Cedric seufzte, als die Türklinke nach unten gedrückt und heftig an ihr geruckelt wurde.

„Was ist das denn für einer?", wunderte Draco sich. „Nicht mal mein Vater kommt nachschauen, ob ich schlafe…"

„Dein Vater hat auch nichts gegen mich", murmelte Cedric ihm ins Ohr. Draco wollte etwas erwidern, aber Cedric drehte ihn auf die Seite und drückte sich an seinen Rücken. „Äuglein zu." Damit zog er die Decke bis zu Dracos Schultern und platzierte noch einen Kuss in Dracos Nacken.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schloss sie gerade noch, bevor Cedrics Vater die Tür öffnete.

„Amos…" Das war Cedrics Mutter. „Stell dir vor, sie wären… beschäftigt gewesen."

„Deswegen schau ich doch nach", wisperte Mr. Diggory. „Einem Malfoy kannst du nicht trauen. Der fällt über unsern Jungen her und…"

„Und was? Ach, du wieder…" Ein fast mädchenhaftes Kichern folgte. „Jetzt komm runter."

„Lass mich nur kurz…"

„Nein. Jetzt."

Die Tür fiel unter Mr. Diggorys Gemurmel wieder ins Schloss. Draco drehte sich schmunzelnd in Cedrics Armen herum.

„Dein Vater ist mir etwas suspekt…", wisperte er Cedric zu, der ihm liebevoll gegen die Nase stupste.

„Manchmal weiß ich auch nicht, was er von mir will. Seine Erwartungen sind nicht besonders hoch und trotzdem… Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ich könnte ihm nichts recht machen. Bringe ich einigermaßen gute Noten nach Hause ist ihm der Sport wichtiger, fange ich den Schnatz, dann stimmt der Notenschnitt wieder nicht." Cedric seufzte auf und winkte ab. „Na ja…"

„Er wirkt gar nicht so." Zaghaft rückte Draco näher. „Eher als wärst du sein ganzer Stolz."

Cedrics Lächeln war im Dunkeln kaum auszumachen. Draco streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über die sehr warme Wange. Weswegen war Cedric jetzt rot geworden? „Solange ich ihm etwas gebe mit dem er vor anderen prahlen kann, wird er wohl zufrieden sein. Ich will mich ja auch gar nicht beschweren."

„Solltest du ruhig mal… Wenn du das alles in dich reinfrisst, dann wirst du… mich irgendwann schlagen, oder so."

„Du solltest wirklich aufhören schnulzige Romane zu lesen…", murmelte Cedric belustigt, schlang die Arme fest um Draco und zog ihn dicht an sich. „Und jetzt?"

„Weich nicht aus, Ced. Ich erzähl dir so viel über mich und du… Eigentlich weiß ich kaum etwas über dich." In einem Anflug von Übermut ließ Draco seine Hände nach unten wandern und strapazierte den Bund von Cedrics Pyjamahose. „Ich will aber alles wissen. Allein an deinem Büchergeschmack kann ich wenig über dich sagen, Diggory."

„Nenn mich nicht Diggory", bat Cedric und seufzte. „Und nimm die Hände da bitte weg." Draco tat genau das Gegenteil und wärmte sich die Hände an Cedrics bloßer Hüfte. „Draco…"

„Cedric?" Draco lehnte sich vor, schloss die Augen und lehnte die Stirn gegen Cedrics Kinn. „Willst du nicht, dass ich das mache?"

„Soll ich dir währenddessen oder danach meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen?", fragte Cedric, keuchte leicht abgehackt und grub die Finger tief zwischen Dracos Schulterblätter.

„Ich will nur meine… Schüchternheit überwinden." Draco hob den Kopf und presste die Lippen gegen Cedrics Kinn, bekam kurz danach einen vorsichtigen Kuss aufgedrückt.

„Dass du überhaupt schüchtern sein kannst", raunte Cedric.

„Na ja, ich kenn mich da eben nicht aus. Und versuch mal… ähm, homoerotische Liebesromane zu finden." Cedric prustete los, was Draco zum Erröten brachte. „Ich will doch nur… Oh, du bist doof, Diggory."

„Entschuldige, aber… Sag nochmal ‚homoerotisch'. Das ist zu…" Cedric brachte vor unterdrücktem Lachen kaum ein vernünftiges Wort heraus.

„Aber… es stimmt doch… Oder… Du findest mich gefälligst erotisch, Ced." Trotzig schob Draco die Lippen vor, wirkte so alles andere als erotisch und brachte Cedric zum schallenden Lachen. „Ced!" Draco war allerdings nicht der Einzige, der das rief. Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören, Cedrics Augen weiteten sich und er presste Draco so dicht wie möglich gegen seine Brust, hielt die Luft an, als Dracos Hand so etwas tiefer und zwischen seine Beine rutschte. Draco verkrampfte sich sofort und bekam nicht einmal mehr die Augen zu, während Cedric auch nicht sehr entspannt – oder schlafend – wirkte. Sein Vater würde das sicher bemerken.

Draco schluckte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, Cedrics Griff sich verstärkte und er sich gar nicht mehr bewegen, vielleicht nicht einmal atmen konnte. Machte Cedric das gerade absichtlich? Draco versuchte Cedrics Gesichtszüge in der Dunkelheit besser auszumachen, gleichzeitig aber auch dem Drang zu widerstehen, seine Hand ansatzweise zu bewegen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, wie schön es sich anfühlen würde einfach zu spüren, dass er Cedric auch auf diese Weise nicht kalt ließ. Immerhin war das die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und… Liebe. Draco lächelte leicht und öffnete den Mund, als er wieder Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Amos! Noch einmal und ich lasse dich auf der Couch schlafen. Lass deinen Sohn in Ruhe schlafen."

„Der Malfoyjunge schläft aber nicht. Er wird… Er wird… Autsch!"

„Sie schlafen beide. Im Schlaf dreht man sich. Jetzt komm, ich bin müde."

„Ja doch…" Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und Draco zog seine Hand sofort zurück, ballte sie zur Faust und presste sie gegen Cedrics Brust, dem enttäuschten Seufzen lauschend.

„Ich kann das nicht… Tut mir Leid", murmelte Draco und suchte Cedrics Blick, als der die Augen öffnete. „Sauer?"

Cedric schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Quatsch… Ich würde auch nicht wollen, wenn ständig dein Vater reinkommen könnte."

Draco lachte leise auf, legte eine Hand auf Cedrics glühendheiße Wange und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Ced?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. „I-Ich… Ich, ähm… Weißt du, ich…"

Cedric legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß", wisperte er und fuhr Dracos Lächeln mit den Fingerspitzen nach. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Sich fest auf die Lippe beißend versuchte Draco Blickkontakt zu halten und nicht verlegen den Blick abzuwenden. Er hatte nichts gesagt oder getan, dass Cedric das glauben lassen könnte, aber er fragte sich keine Minute, ob Cedric sich einfach selbst sagte, was er gerne hören wollte.

„Halt mich fest", hauchte Draco und drückte sich dicht gegen Cedrics Brust. „Halt mich einfach fest und… Ich… Ich will nicht daran denken, dass hier schon mal ein Mädchen oder… oder ein Junge gelegen hat, aber ich weiß es doch nicht. Du sagst ja nie… Du warst gerademal in die fünfte Klasse gekommen, als wir uns angefreundet haben. Ich hätte doch mitgekriegt, wenn du eine Freundin gehabt hättest. Oder war es nachher eine Duschaffäre mit… Oliver Wood, oder so?"

Cedric fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Ist doch nicht mehr wichtig, Draco. Ich weiß erst was Liebe ist, seit ich dich kenne…"

Nach Luft schnappend klammerte Draco sich fest. „Sag's mir einfach. Ich will da nicht immer dran denken müssen…"

„Du machst dir da so viele Gedanken drüber?" Cedric klang gerührt. „Draco, ich war… ein vernarrter, verblendeter, dummer, naiver, verwirrter… Na ja, eben fünfzehn."

„Zum Glück bin ich vierzehn…", murmelte Draco, die Wange dicht an die Stelle von Cedrics Brust pressend, wo er den Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Und ich hab Angst, dass es dir nur ähnlich geht, wie mir damals…", erwiderte Cedric. „Ich will das auch nicht ausnutzen."

„Ich will doch nur… Einer oder Eine?" Cedrics Brust presste sich fest gegen Dracos Wange, als er tief einatmete.

„Ich…" Cedric rang einen ewigscheinenden Moment mit sich. „Roger Davies", nuschelte er kaum verständlich. Draco sagte nichts und die Stille wurde unangenehm. „Ich, ähm… ja… D-Du…"

„Ich weiß, wer Roger Davies ist", presste Draco hervor. Vielleicht hätte er Cedric doch lieber nicht gefragt. Quidditchkapitän plus Quidditchkapitän, da konnte er gar nicht mithalten. Aber so wie Davies mit allem Möglichen rummachte hätte man ihm das zutrauen können. „Wusste aber nicht, dass der auf… auf…"

„Es… ähm… war wohl nur ne Phase?"

„Und das du mich zu Madam Puddifoot's geschleppt hast, als er da ein Date hatte, war nur Zufall?" Draco spürte Cedric schlucken. Hart schlucken.

„D-Daran erinnerst du dich noch?"

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, kratzte mit den Fingernägeln schmerzhaft fest über Cedrics Brust. „Das war irgendwie unser erstes Date. Ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Ich erinnere mich an das Törtchen und das du die Zuckerherzen gegessen hast, ich erinnere mich an Chang, die genervt hat und…" Er schnaubte leise. „Und das du immer ausgewichen bist. Du weichst eigentlich immer aus, wenn ich dich was frage und…" Draco rutschte weg und setzte sich auf. „…vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte."

Cedric packte ihn an der Hand, als Draco aufstand. „Jetzt mach da kein Drama draus. Das ist ewig her und… Wie gesagt, ich war bescheuert. Ich dachte einfach, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

„Das Gratistörtchen und Davies eifersüchtig machen, was?" Draco wusste, dass er nicht wütend sein musste, durfte, sonst was… Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ausgekotzt.

„Draco…" Cedric zog leicht an ihm, aber Draco machte keine Anstalten sich hinzusetzen. „Sag mir, was das jetzt ändert."

„Oh, so einiges." Mit einer Drehung machte Draco sich los. „I-Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jetzt noch kann. Das ist ja nur… eine Farce. Keine richtige Basis und…"

„Und was?"

Draco schnaubte.

„Du musst mir schon sagen, was ich jetzt falsch gemacht habe", sagte Cedric ruhig. „Du wolltest doch, dass ich dir das sage und dann ist es jetzt auch wieder falsch? Komm wieder zurück und ich erzähle dir von meinem ersten Kuss."

„Oh, super!" Dracos Stimme rutschte zwei Oktaven höher. „War das jetzt Oliver Wood oder gibt es bei dir doch noch ein Mädchen?"

„Du warst mein erster Kuss, Draco…", flüsterte Cedric und Draco musste nicht das Licht einschalten, um sich das hochrote Gesicht vorzustellen. Langsam drehte er sich herum und starrte Cedric aus großen Augen an, bevor er sich wieder auf die Bettkante fallen ließ. „Ich weiß… Ziemlich spät, aber… Ich war die… ganze Zeit…" Er räusperte sich. „Ich mag dich schon sehr lange, ja? Glaub mir einfach."

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Bauch und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Cedric rückte näher und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Einen Moment sträubte Draco sich dagegen, ließ sich dann aber näher ziehen und lehnte sich gegen Cedrics Oberarm.

„Du bist mein bester Freund, weißt du Ced? Aber grad bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob es… mehr ist."

„Schlaf drüber", schlug Cedric vor. Er klang tief verletzt und Draco spürte einen Funken Genugtuung. Mehr hatte er im Moment nicht gewollt und das machte ihm jetzt wieder Angst. Jemanden wie Cedric absichtlich verletzen zu wollen nur wegen so etwas Albernen, das konnte man auch nicht mit der Ausrede „Slytherin" abtun. Es tat ihm leid und mit jeder Sekunde mehr, vor allem als Cedric die Arme fest um ihn schlang. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten wollte er Cedric um den Hals fallen und ihn anbrüllen, dass er ihn liebte.

„Cedric?" Draco drehte sich um und klammerte sich an Cedrics Oberarm fest. „Hat er dir das Herz gebrochen?" Ein Schulterzucken folgte. „Dann mach ich ihn fertig." Draco nickte entschlossen und Cedric gluckste. „Niemand tut meinem Lieblingshufflepuff weh. Erst recht niemand, der zwei Köpfe größer ist als ich und mich böse angefunkelt hat, als ich den Schnatz vor Chang gefangen hab. Und jetzt denk bloß nicht, der wäre eifersüchtig gewesen. Wegen einem unsensiblen Hufflepuff wird man nicht eifersüchtig und küssen will man ihn auch nicht." Glucksend wich Draco zurück, als Cedric ihm das Gegenteil beweisen wollte, dabei aber sicher nur überspielte, wie sehr es ihm an die Nieren ging, was Draco gesagt hatte. Merlin, von wegen er kannte Cedric nicht, wenn ihm sowas auffiel…

„Ced? Sag mir…" Draco rutschte auf Cedrics Schoß und lehnte die Schläfe an Cedrics Schulter. „Wie hat man… du weißt schon was ohne sich zu küssen?"

„Vielleicht ist es ein bisschen spät um darüber zu reden…", wich Cedric aus.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Gerade jetzt…", hauchte er. „Es ist dunkel, alles leise…"

„Und du willst dann wieder melodramatisch werden?"

„Melodramatisch?" Draco schnaubte. „Ich bin absolut nicht melodramatisch." Cedric prustete kurz, wofür Draco ihm in die Wange kniff. „Komm schon."

Cedric druckste einen Moment herum, ließ sich von Draco die Haare verstrubbeln und seufzte dann. „Du kannst… schlecht küssen, wenn du mit der Brust an die Wand gedrückt wirst."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Merlins Unterhosen! Der hat dich aber nicht… ähm… ähm… Cedric, der hat dir aber nicht wehgetan, oder?"

Cedrics Lachen war dumpf, weil er die Stirn gegen Dracos Schulter lehnte. „Ähm, nicht wirklich. Können wir jetzt schlafen? Oder über etwas anderes reden?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Cedric fest in den Arm nahm. Sein armer Hufflepuff… Von einem miesen, arroganten Ravenclaw ausgenutzt und fallengelassen. Am Ende auch noch unfreiwillig?

Cedric legte ihm eine Hand auf den unteren Rücken. „Das ist Geschichte. Ich bin… drüber weg."

„Ach?"

„Ich mein… es gab nichts zum drüber wegkommen. Das hört sich so bescheuert an. Er wollte ja nicht mal mehr mit mir sprechen." Wieder klang Cedric tief verletzt und Draco drückte sich ein bisschen dichter an ihn, spielte mit den braunen Nackenhaaren. „Okay, ich bin nichts besonderes, aber…"

„Blödsinn", platzte Draco dazwischen. Cedric hob den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Merlin, wo ist dein Selbstbewusstsein, Ced? Du bist der Schwarm so vieler Mädchen, bist intelligent, sportlich und…" Er seufzte. „Du bist so ein toller Mensch, Cedric. Wer das nicht erkennt, ist strohdoof. Immerhin weiß das sogar der Feuerkelch. Dein Name ist da nicht umsonst rausgekommen und den von Davies hätte der nie ausgespuckt."

„Draco…" Cedrics Wangen waren siedendheiß, als Draco seine Hände auf sie legte.

„Keine Widerrede. Ich bin einfach nur ehrlich. Wenn du endlich mal erkennen würdest, was in dir steckt, dann würde uns das auch gut tun. Du verbringst Stunden in der Bibliothek um einen Zauber nachzuschlagen, den du im Schlaf beherrschst. Flitwick gibt dir nicht umsonst ein O in Zauberkunst."

„Ich wollte nur…"

„Sichergehen?"

„Es ging um dich, Draco. Wenn ich diesen Kopfblasenzauber nicht hinbekommen hätte, dann… Wir wussten doch nicht, was passiert, wenn wir nicht schnell genug sind. Und ich war nicht mal schnell genug. Ich konnte dich nicht…"

Draco presste ihm die ganze Hand auf den Mund. „Du hast mich gerettet, Ced. Und viel wichtiger, du hast mich im echten Leben gerettet. Wo keine Jury in der Nähe war oder irgendjemand, der dir hätte helfen können. Das ist extrem mutig gewesen."

Cedric zog Dracos Hand von seinem Mund und seufzte. „Das war…"

„Wieso willst du dich da jetzt überhaupt rechtfertigen?" Draco hauchte Cedric einen kurzen Kuss auf die halbgeöffneten Lippen. „Wenn du nicht so bescheiden wärst, dann hätte ich hier einen Gryffindor sitzen."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Cedrics Lippen aus, weshalb Draco ihm gleich noch einen Kuss gab. „Einen Gryffindor hättest du hier aber gar nicht gerne sitzen", murmelte er. Seine warmen Hände fuhren liebevoll über Dracos Wirbelsäule und brachten so ungewollt Verlangen und Hitze in die grauen Augen. Draco blinzelte hektisch, versuchte die Gefühle so zu unterdrücken.

„Du bist eine gute Mischung aus allen Häusern", wisperte Draco, presste die Lippen gegen Cedrics Wange und befürchtete fast, dass Cedric ihn missverstehen konnte, obwohl es dafür keinen Grund gab. Er glaubte auch, Cedric würde gleich einfach aufspringen und weglaufen, warum auch immer… Draco war außerordentlich verwirrt und sich gleichzeitig unwahrscheinlich sicher in seiner Sache. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich noch beinahe gezwungen gefühlt und jetzt bereute er nahezu alles, was er eben getan und gesagt hatte, wünschte sich einfach, dass er nochmal an Cedric gekuschelt aufwachen würde.

„Trotzdem liebst du mich nicht…"

Draco atmete schwer gegen Cedrics warme Haut aus und schmiegte sich eng an dessen Wange. Er hätte gleich merken sollen, wie viel er mit so einem Satz wie „Du bist mein bester Freund" kaputt machte. Würde es blöd klingen, wenn er jetzt „Ich liebe dich" sagte? Konnte er das überhaupt vernünftig formulieren oder würde er sich extrem verhaspeln? Er hatte alleine jetzt schon das Gefühl sein Herz würde platzen, nur weil er an diese drei Worte dachte.

„Sorry…", kam ihm Cedric zuvor. „Und wieder hab ich alles kaputt gemacht."

Draco lachte unfreiwillig auf, brachte Cedric so zu einem verblüfften Keuchen. „Hör auf zu sagen, was ich denke", verlangte Draco belustigt.

„Ähm… Warum… Was sollst du kaputt gemacht haben?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd legte Draco das Thema innerlich zur Seite. „Können wir das… einfach vergessen? Können wir…" Sein Herz tat einen heftigen Sprung, als er höher auf Cedrics Schoß rutschte, bis Brust gegen Brust drückte.

„Ja?", presste Cedric bemüht ruhig hervor. Seine zitternden Hände legten sich auf Dracos Hüfte.

„Können wir aufhören unsicher zu sein?" Draco keuchte überrascht auf, als Cedric ihn richtig herumwarf und ihn fest auf die Matratze presste.

„Himmel, ja…" Damit küsste Cedric ihn so einnehmend, dass Draco alles außer diesen perfekten Lippen auf seinen vergaß. Er bäumte sich auf, was Cedric nutzte um ihm die Hose herunter zu ziehen, was irgendjemanden erschrocken aufschreien ließ. Draco fuhr verdutzt hoch und rutschte hinter Cedric, starrte über dessen Schulter genau in das kreidebleiche, vom Zauberstablicht erleuchtete Gesicht von Amos Diggory.

„Ced, was…"

„Dad!" Cedric sprang auf und hastete auf seinen Vater zu, der vollkommen erstarrt war und mit einer Hand immer noch die Tür aufhielt. „Platz verdammt nochmal nicht immer in mein Zimmer!"

„Aber… aber… aber… Deine Mutter meinte, du würdest schlafen…"

Draco zog sich die Hose wieder hoch, als Cedrics Vater ihm einen Blick zu warf. Zwar war ihm da nicht nach zu Mute, aber er winkte kurz und lächelte. Die Hitze aus seinem Körper verflog langsam wieder und daran war nur dieser alte Sack Schuld, der ständig reinplatzen musste. Für die ersten Male war Draco ihm fast noch dankbar, aber jetzt… Merlin, er war sich sicher, dass das der Hammer geworden wäre.

„…und nicht… mit dem da schlafen!"

Cedric knurrte tatsächlich auf. „Dad, hör auf Ma und geh schlafen. Ich bin volljährig und –"

„Der da aber nicht!"

„Der da hat einen Namen und ich hab genug! Ich kauf mir so ein verdammtes ‚Bitte nicht stören'-Schild." Cedric raufte sich die Haare.

„Was? Aber… Ced, das hat dich früher nicht gestört! Daran ist nur dieser Malfoyjunge Schuld!"

Draco schnappte sich ein Kopfkissen und zog es sich in den Schoß, als Mr. Diggory den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Zwar nur als Verlängerung für seinen Finger, aber man zeigte nicht mit dem Finger auf andere Leute.

„Nimm das Ding runter!", schnauzte Cedric und klang ernsthaft wütend. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung entfernte er den Zauberstab aus den Fingern seines Vaters. „Merkst du überhaupt noch, wie grässlich du dich benimmst? Anstatt das du dich einmal in deinem Leben für mich freust, kannst du wiedermal nur rummeckern. Mir steht's wirklich bis hier."

„Pass auf was du sagst. Und zieh dir ein Hemd über, verstanden?"

Cedric schnaubte auf, fasste seinen Vater am Arm und schob ihn aus der Tür, bevor er die kräftig zuknallte. Er wartete einen Moment, starrte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand an und öffnete noch einmal kurz die Tür, um den raus zu werfen. Schnaufend lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und starrte auf seine Füße, hob erst den Blick als Draco leise applaudierte. Glucksend stieß er sich ab und ließ sich neben Draco fallen, nahm ihm das Kissen aus dem Schoß und presste es sich vors Gesicht, bevor er einfach reinbrüllte. Draco grinste still vor sich hin, bis Cedric ihn wieder ansah.

„Er kommt nicht nochmal rein", sagte Draco leise.

„Er ist geschockt und wird Ma alles erzählen. Vielleicht gibt sie ihm dann einfach einen Schlaftrank." Cedric seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Draco legte sich seitlich neben ihm und strich das braune Haar aus Cedrics Stirn. „Ich glaub, das kann ich noch besser, aber… Puh…" Cedric fasste Dracos Hand und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", grinste Draco.

Cedric lachte leise. „Ich…"

„Nein, du bist auch stolz auf dich", unterbrach Draco ihn, bevor er sich an Cedrics Schulter kuschelte. „Aber dein Vater hat den Moment zerstört."

„Ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Ich bin müde und dann rede ich wirr." Cedric rutschte ans Kopfende, zog Draco an sich und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. „Und vor allem von Sachen, die ich lieber für mich behalten sollte." Dracos Murren ignorierend platzierte Cedric einen kurzen Kuss auf dem weißblonden Haarschopf und lehnte sich dann zurück, um endlich etwas schlafen zu können.

Draco machte es sich in Cedrics Armbeuge bequem und betrachtete das zufriedene Gesicht, musste davon selbst lächeln. Er hätte ihn stundenlang beobachten können – vielleicht tat er das auch – und jetzt kam es ihm auch nicht mehr seltsam vor, wenn Cedric genau dasselbe sagte.

Während er so da lag und das braune Haar durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, dachte er darüber nach, warum er nicht sagen konnte, wie viel Cedric ihm bedeutete. Er hatte Angst, aber wieso? Weshalb war er so unsicher?

Verliebt zu sein war ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. „Ich liebe dich" zu hören war mit das Schönste und trotzdem hielt er einen einfachen Satz zurück? Jemand wie Cedric hatte verdient das zu hören, aber… Was, wenn Cedric ihn morgen hasste? Hätte er Wahrsagen gehabt, könnte er vielleicht voraussehen, ob sich Cedrics Gefühle einmal ändern würden, aber bis dahin wollte er dieses Glück hier festhalten. Er war auch glücklich, wenn er die drei Worte für sich behielt, aber Cedric war dann unsicher. Nur würde es etwas ändern, wenn er das sagte? Immerhin war er auch unsicher, hatte Angst Cedric zu verlieren und irgendetwas falsch zu machen.

Es änderte nichts. Egal, ob er es sagte oder nicht; die Angst würde bleiben, sogar wachsen. Je glücklicher er wäre, desto größer würde die Angst werden, dieses Glück wieder zu verlieren… Schob er es aber auf, das „vollkommene" Glück zu schaffen, dann zögerte er auch das Ende davon hinaus. Aber…

Als Cedric schon friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte drückte Draco ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm ein leises „Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr.


	37. Lily

**Kapitel 37: Lily**

Harry fuhr schweißgebadet hoch und schaute sich gehetzt in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Rons Schnarchen weckte ihn schon lange nicht mehr, dafür immer öfter merkwürdige Träume. Gedankenversunken fuhr er sich über die brennende Narbe. Sie hatte schon schlimmer geschmerzt in letzter Zeit, aber er träumte nicht immer so komisches Zeug.

Angezogen schlich er sich aus Rons Zimmer im Fuchsbau und tapste in die Küche, wo er Sirius mit Fred und George sitzen sah.

„Harry! Was machst du denn schon hier?" Sirius schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Alpträume?", fragten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und grinsten sich zu.

Harry versuchte einen Blick auf die Pergamente zu erhaschen, aber bei dem Wort Alpträume schreckte Sirius hoch und war sofort bei Harry.

„Vielleicht gehen wir ein Stück", murmelte er mit einem leicht fragenden Unterton, fasste Harry an der Schulter und zog ihn zur Tür. „Wir sprechen da nachher weiter drüber, Jungs!"

„Oki-doki!"

„Was besprichst du immer mit Fred und George?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sirius winkte ab. „Ach, wegen ihrem Scherzartikelladen. Ich find die Idee cool. Vielleicht beteilige ich mich ein bisschen. Was hast du geträumt?"

„Malfoy-Geschenk reloaded…", murmelte Harry.

Sirius schenkte ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Nichts." Harry räusperte sich und ließ sich auf die Mauer im Garten des Fuchsbaus fallen. Sirius aber zog ihn weiter und marschierte mit ihm in Richtung Dorf. „Sirius? Und du denkst aber nicht, er kommt zurück, oder?"

„Ich hoffe es nicht."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Auf einmal?"

„Was?" Sirius lachte auf. „Harry, ich bitte dich. Das letzte was ich will ist, dass Voldemort wieder zurückkommt."

„Oi… Ich hab auch von Malfoy geredet", sagte Harry, worauf Sirius lauthals zu husten anfing. Harry verspürte bereits das Bedürfnis ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen, verkniff sich das aber. Sirius war so groß und sein Rücken so breit, da wusste man gar nicht, wo man hin schlagen sollte.

„Malfoy? Mann, Harry…" Sirius schnappte nach Luft und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich dachte es ginge um deine Narbe. Du sahst aus als müsstest du Höllenqualen leiden."

„Ich leide genug unter Malfoy und seinem…" Er würgte. „…Freund! Die stellen mich in der Zeitung so da, als wäre ich ein homophober Bastard und… Ach…"

„Du solltest das Klatschblatt nicht lesen", seufzte Sirius. Prompt schien er keine Lust mehr auf einen Spaziergang mit Harry zu haben, weshalb der Jüngere sich schnell überlegte ob er noch irgendetwas über Voldemort oder seine Narbe fragen konnte.

„Aber die Slytherins halten mir das die ganze Zeit unter die Nase…"

„Draco sicher nicht…"

„Weil der in Gedanken bei seinem…" Er würgte erneut. „…Freund ist."

Sirius verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. „Bist du doch homophob, Harry? Das legt sich. Mit dem Alter wirst du hoffentlich toleranter."

„Ich bin nicht intolerant! Es ist… Das ist doch nicht normal!", regte Harry sich auf. „Malfoy hatte doch noch nie eine Freundin. Wie kann er da denken schwul zu sein?"

„Glaubst du Voldemort…"

„Sirius!", quietschte Harry dazwischen. „Ich rede mit dir. Unterbrich mich nicht."

„Du hast mich unterbrochen."

„Weil du das Thema gewechselt hast."

„Weil Malfoy nicht unser Thema sein sollte. Vor allem nicht mit Kevin. Die sind hier nirgendwo in der Nä…"

Harry wusste zuerst nicht, warum Sirius mitten im Wort innehielt, hörte dann aber auch das schnarrende Lachen und erstarrte. Dieses Mal hatte er doch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Malfoy auftauchen würde und trotzdem passierte das?

„Dammriss, Ced? Oh, Mann! Bei Gary Oldmans Mümmelschnauze, deine arme Mutti. Da presst sie dich tagelang raus und kassiert zum Dank auch noch einen drei Zentimeter langen Dammriss? Was für ein fettes Baby warst du?"

„Ich war nur ein bisschen pummelig… Warum muss sie das immer erzählen?"

„Klopsig!"

„Pummelig…"

„Cedric Diggory war fett!"

„Da war ich ein Baby! Das ist… normal!"

Dracos Lachen ließ Harry mit jeder Sekunde mehr zusammenschrumpfen. Er hatte Sirius direkt zu dem Geschenk geführt und niemand konnte nein zu einem Geschenk sagen, außer man hieß Dudley und bekam zu wenige.

Sirius gluckste. „Kevin war fett! Bestimmt hat er Schwangerschaftsstreifen und kann sich nie in Dracos Nähe ausziehen." Er stupste Harry in die Seite. „Super, oder?"

Harry würgte.

„Wo sind die?", fragte Sirius und schaute sich suchend um. Eigentlich waren sie mitten auf einem Feld, nicht einmal Bäume waren in der näheren Umgebung, aber Malfoy verbarg sich sicher hinter einem Hang. Harry räusperte sich. Wie bekam er Sirius jetzt schnell hier weg? Am Ende mussten sie dann Zeit mit Malfoy _und _Diggory verbringen. Das war ja… fast ein Doppeldate. Igitt…

„Sirius, können wir gehen?"

„Ja, zu Draco. Ich will Hallo sagen." Sirius zwinkerte Harry zu und marschierte los.

„Aber…" Harry biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und packte Sirius am Hemdsaum. „Meine… Meine Narbe tut weh."

Sofort fuhr Sirius herum und zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen. Er nickte langsam und wischte Harry das rabenschwarze Haar aus der Stirn, strich kurz über die feine Narbe. Das Grinsen konnte Harry sich schwer verkneifen. Damit hatte er Sirius an der Angel, jap.

„Das besprechen wir beim Gehen."

Verdammt…

* * *

„Du musst loslassen", gluckste Cedric.

Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Sonst wird das nichts, Draco."

Wieder schüttelte Draco den Kopf und klammerte sich an Cedrics Rücken fest.

„Komm schon. Wir sind zwei Stunden hierhin gelaufen und jetzt willst du nicht schwimmen lernen?"

Draco drehte den Kopf und versuchte den Grund des Wassers zu erkennen, aber Fehlanzeige. Es war dunkel, sah tief aus und er spürte den Boden nicht unter den Füßen, dafür aber die heftigen Wellen im Rücken. Cedric hatte ihn tatsächlich bis an die Küste geschleppt und wollte ihm jetzt schwimmen beibringen. Schön war dabei, dass er sich verzweifelt an Cedric klammern konnte.

„Ich kann nicht", presste er hervor. „Ich… Cedric, lass mich bloß nicht los."

Der Ältere verdrehte die Augen und schmunzelte. „Du wirst nicht sofort untergehen."

„Das sagst du, aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich Sportler und habe kein Gramm Fett zu viel am Körper, das mich über Wasser halten würde."

Cedric hob die Augenbrauen. „Malfoy, du oberflächliche Socke!", empörte er sich und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Weiter so und ich lasse los."

„Wehe!" Draco umschlang Cedrics Nacken und schaute zum Strand. Sie hatten eine Stelle mit viel Publikum erwischt. Jeder würde sich über ihn lustig machen, wenn er einfach untergehen würde. „Cedric, wehe!"

Prompt ließ Cedric ihn los und entfernte sich ein paar Meter. Draco ruderte wild mit den Armen und versuchte sich über Wasser zu halten. Im Meer war das was ganz anderes, als in einer Badewanne und hier war nicht einmal ein Hund in der Nähe, der ihn wieder an den Rand ziehen konnte.

„Ich bin ganz in der Nähe", rief Cedric ihm zu. „Nur ein paar Züge."

„Du bist hinterhältig!", schnauzte Draco. Er versuchte verzweifelt nicht rot anzulaufen. Wie peinlich.

„Probier's einfach mal. Dir kann gar nichts passieren", versuchte Cedric ihn zu ermutigen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, komm!" Cedric streckte die Hand aus.

Draco starrte ihn an, bevor er tief durchatmete und ein paar ungeschickte Bewegungen machte um sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Als er schon Wasser schluckte und drohte unterzugehen, packte Cedric ihn unter den Armen.

„Sehr schön", sagte er grinsend und klopfte dem hustenden Draco auf den Rücken. „War das jetzt so schwer?"

Weiter röchelnd nickte Draco und lehnte die Schläfe gegen Cedrics Schulter. „Halt mich bloß fest."

„Aber nur einen Moment", sagte Cedric. „Dann geht's weiter."

Draco stöhnte auf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich schwimmen lernen soll."

„Willst du Black in seiner Annahme bestätigen zusammen würden wir nichts hinkriegen?", raunte Cedric und nickte unauffällig zur Seite.

Draco zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, drehte den Kopf und suchte den Strand ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Black und Potter gefunden, beide mit einem Eis in der Hand in einem Strandkorb sitzend.

„Merlin", hauchte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machen die denn hier?"

„Ist doch egal", sagte Cedric. „Wir gehen hier erst raus, wenn wir ganz schrumpelig sind."

Draco grinste. „Ganz oder gar nicht, was?"

Cedric lächelte ihn an und Draco spürte dieses Lächeln bis in jede Faser seines Körpers, vor allem in die untere Magengegend. Merlin, er wollte Cedric. Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Natürlich wollte er ihn, er liebte ihn! Er hätte im Kreis springen können, wenn er festen Boden unter den Füßen hätte.

„Hörst du mir zu, Draco? Du musst auf deine Hände achten. Lass sie immer leicht abgewinkelt und unter Wasser, dann…"

„Cedric?" Draco schlang langsam die Beine um Cedrics Hüfte und presste ihn dichter an sich. „Ich kann mir eine viel spannendere sportliche Betätigung vorstellen", schnurrte er dicht an Cedrics Ohr. „Und wo wir schon mal so wenig anhaben…"

Cedric gluckste und klatschte Draco unter Wasser auf den Hintern. Verdutzt ließ Draco los und ging prompt unter, konnte sich gerade noch an Cedrics Hüfte festhalten und wieder hochziehen.

„Oh, jaah…" Draco setzte ein laszives Grinsen auf. „Du stehst auf meinen Hintern, Ced. Nimm dir ruhig alles, was du willst."

Cedric verkniff sich ein Lachen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Sieh mich an", verlangte Draco und zog sich hoch. „Du willst doch auch. Und in deinem Bett können wir nicht." Er schmiegte sich so dicht wie möglich an Cedric. „Ich will aber. Ich will so sehr."

„Du willst nur nicht schwimmen lernen", schmunzelte Cedric mit hochroten Wangen. „Und ich werde nicht… in der Öffentlichkeit…"

„Feigling", sagte Draco heiser und grinste. „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange ich die Luft anhalten kann?" Er sagte das nur, weil er wusste, dass Cedric ihn sowas nie tun lassen würde.

„Draco!" So rot wie Cedric wurde könnte man ihn für eine von diesen Rettungsbojen halten. „Was hab ich aus dir gemacht?"

„Nichts." Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich…" Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Fast hätte er „ich liebe dich" rausgehauen… Und er wusste doch auch nicht, warum er so aufdringlich war, seit er das mal gemurmelt hatte. Waren doch eigentlich nur Worte. Man konnte viel lieben. Ich liebe den Sonnenschein, ich liebe Quidditch, ich liebe das und das… „Egal." Draco drehte sich herum. „Also, die Ellenbogen… hereinnehmen und dann wieder strecken?"

„Vergiss die Beine nicht." Cedric legte ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und Draco sog scharf Luft ein. „Alles okay?", fragte Cedric besorgt.

„I-Ich glaub, ich krieg das motorisch einfach nicht gebacken", behauptete Draco, aber Cedric ließ ihn nicht los.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin. Gemeinsam."

Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen und nickte lächelnd.

* * *

„Sie sind weg, Sirius…" Harry stöhnte genervt auf, als er hinter seinem Paten durch den lichten Wald stiefeln musste, weil Malfoy und Diggory sich irgendwann abgeseilt hatten, als Sirius ein Schläfchen in der prallen Mittagssonne gehalten hatte. Seine blasse Haut hatte krebsrote Flecken bekommen, die Sirius absolut nicht standen.

„Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein… Ich will doch nur mal kurz Hallo sagen, Harry." Sirius lächelte ihm kurz zu, wartete aber nicht einmal darauf, dass Harry aufholen konnte.

„Lass Malfoy doch seine Privatsphäre", seufzte Harry inzwischen mehr resignierend, als genervt. Wenigstens verbrachte er den ganzen Tag alleine mit Sirius. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal seinen Paten nur für sich gehabt? Irgendwie kam ihnen immer jemand dazwischen.

„Ach, so privat sind die noch nicht miteinander", sagte Sirius grinsend. Harry holte auf und schaute seinen Paten fragend an. Der stupste ihn in die Seite. „Du weißt, was ich mein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Oi, Harry! Wir haben doch schon unser Gespräch geführt. Hast du Cho noch nicht rumgekriegt?" Mit glühend heißen Wangen wandte Harry den Blick ab. „Ist dir das jetzt peinlich? Da hab ich dir so viele nette Orte aufgezählt, wo es ganz romantisch wird und Filch nicht vorbeikommt und du…"

„Ich glaub, ich hab Malfoy gehört!" Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Sirius lachte leise vor sich hin, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und folgte Harry. „Du willst doch nicht, dass Draco vor dir…"

„Sirius, bitte." Abwehrend hob Harry eine Hand. „Ich will kein Bild von Malfoy… bei sowas in den Kopf kriegen."

Sirius öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als ein langgezogenes „Mmh" ihn aus dem Konzept brachte. Verwundert blinzelnd drehte er sich herum und schaute sich suchend um. „Hast du das gehört, Harry?"

„Jaah…" Aber nicht gewollt. Jetzt bekam er das Bild von Malfoy bei sowas nämlich wirklich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, egal wie sehr er die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Oh, genau da…"

Sirius grinste dreckig. „Freiluft-Sex, wie überraschend an diesem wunderschönen Tag."

„Scheiße, das fühlt sich so gut an, Ced…"

„Freiluft-Sex mit Draco gefällt mir jetzt aber gar nicht." Schmollend verschränkte Sirius die Arme vor der Brust. „Harry, wir müssen den Kleinen retten."

Leise wimmernd suchte Harry in seinem leeren Schädel nach einer Ausrede nicht näher zu jener Stelle gezogen zu werden, aber er war wohl zu langsam.

„Draco?"

„Merlin, deine Hände sind ein Traum…"

„Du klingst merkwürdig, Draco." Diggorys Lachen schallte zu ihnen herüber, worauf Harry die Augen wieder öffnete. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, diese… Geräusche sind nah dran an Musik, aber…"

„Mist… Die haben gar keinen…" Sirius stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, während Harry sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Anscheinend hatte Diggory sich an sowas wie einer Fußmassage versucht. Da saßen sein Erzfeind und sein Rivale friedlich auf der Wiese, eingekreist von Bäumen und beschienen von dem wenigen Licht, dass es durch die Baumkronen geschafft hatte. Eine rot-weißgestreifte Decke schützte den zimperlichen Malfoy sicher vor Käfern und der Picknickkorb übernahm das für das Essen. Harry bekam glatt ein bisschen Hunger.

„Ach, halt die Klappe", schnaubte Malfoy. „Mach weiter… Wei…ter… Oh, jaah…" Mit einem seligen Lächeln lehnte er den Kopf gegen einen Baumstamm und riss fast ein paar Grasbüschel aus der Erde, als er sich daran festkrallte. Harry musste sich eine Hand auf den Mund pressen um nicht zu lachen. Diggory versuchte gar nicht erst es sich zu verkneifen, weshalb Harry ein kurzes, unbemerktes Prusten rauslassen konnte, bevor er sich Sirius zuwandte, aber der sah nicht einmal ansatzweise belustigt aus. Sein Blick war starr auf Draco fixiert, die Augen dunkel und ein fast besessener Ausdruck schimmerte auf der grauen Iris durch, machte Harry fast ein bisschen Angst.

„Wir sollten mal wieder zum Trainingsplan zurückkommen. Irgendwann musst du ja schwimmen lernen", sagte Diggory, brachte Malfoy zum Schnauben und Harry zum Glucksen.

„Er kann nicht schwimmen, Sirius?", wisperte Harry, aber Sirius brauchte einen Moment um sich von diesem Anblick zu lösen.

„Nein… Ich musste ihn immer an den Beckenrand ziehen." Sirius lächelte abwesend.

„Du hast mit…" Harrys Augen weiteten sich auf eine unvorstellbare Größe. „…ihm gebadet?"

Sirius nickte ganz locker. „Da war ich ein Hund, Harry. Ich bin nicht pervers, okay?"

„Hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt, aber…" Ein Schütteln unterdrückend winkte Harry ab. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Malfoy nicht nackt badete, was aber mehr als unwahrscheinlich war. „Vielleicht hast du ihn schwul gemacht?"

Passend zu Sirius' größer werdenden Augen gab Malfoy ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich, dass Harrys Magen rotieren ließ. Jetzt war er froh noch nicht so viel gegessen zu haben. „Ich hab ihn nicht schwul gemacht, das war Kevin." Mit einem Räuspern unterband Sirius Harrys Antwort. „Jetzt sagen wir Hallo, bevor es peinlich für mein Herz wird." Er fasste Harry am Arm und wollte ihn auf die Lichtung ziehen, als irgendwas mit Malfoy durchzugehen schien.

„Schlaf mit mir, Cedric. Sofort." Diggory hustete auf, als hätte er sich verschluckt und Harry schüttelte sich, wurde die Gänsehaut aber nicht los. Sirius zog ihn prompt hinter einen Baum und presste sich da dicht dran.

„Sirius…" Harry fasste seinen Paten am Ärmel. „Lass uns gehen. Schnell. Ich will nicht… Ich will sowas gar nicht hören, ja? Auch nicht sehen…"

„Die fangen wirklich immer früher an…", murmelte Sirius geschockt.

Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso immer früher? Wie alt warst du denn…"

„Siebzehn." Harry prustete und bekam augenblicklich Sirius' Hand auf den Mund gedrückt. „Leise, Harry. Und mach dich nicht lustig über dein Vormund. Ich kann dich wieder zu den Dursleys schicken." Harry verstummte, aber Sirius wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er ihn losließ. „Und früher war das eben nicht so einfach. Versuch in meiner Situation mal jemanden für sowas zu finden."

Noch verwirrter blinzelte Harry. „Deine… Situation?"

Langsam drehte Sirius ihm den Kopf zu und hob eine Augenbraue, was Harry sich fast schon wieder schütteln ließ. „Du bist zu jung für solche Gespräche."

„Das fällt dir jetzt ein?"

„Remus hat die ganze Zeit gesagt, ich soll dich damit in Ruhe lassen, aber an Draco sehen wir ja, was dann passiert. Stell dir vor, du wärst in Kevins klebrige Pfoten gelaufen."

„Lieber nicht…" Harry schüttelte sich.

„Und hör auf dich zu schütteln, Harry. Du bist sowas von verklemmt." Sirius schnaubte auf, grinste Harry kurz zu und lugte um den Baum herum. Harry tat es ihm ohne nachzudenken gleich und schüttelte sich erneut, als er heftiges Geknutsche mit ansehen musste.

„Spanner…", raunte er Sirius zu, der tatsächlich mit sich zu ringen schien, ob er sich endlich bemerkbar machen sollte. Harry hoffte nicht. Ob er Malfoy jetzt mochte oder nicht, jemanden in so einer Situation zu stören war mehr als unhöflich und einfach nur peinlich. Was war bloß mit Sirius los, dass er so besessen von einem einzigen Menschen war?

Harry musste das irgendwie herausfinden…

Er schreckte auf, als ein hohes Quietschen ertönte, weil Sirius sich doch noch dazu entschieden hatte zu stören…

* * *

Es war finster und die Holzdielen knarrten unter seinen Füßen, als Harry sich ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus schlich. Sirius schlief seelenruhig auf dem Sofa und schien mehr als schöne Träume zu haben, bei dem fetten Grinsen, das er zeigte. Den Zauberstab zückend klemmte Harry die Zunge zwischen den Lippen ein und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas. Er hatte gesehen, wie Dumbledore das gemacht hatte und Hermine hatte ihm noch erklärt, was er tun sollte, aber am Ende zerstörte er hier noch Sirius' Gehirn. Dann siegte aber die Neugier und Harry presste die Spitze des Zauberstabs gegen Sirius' Schläfe.

„Scrutari Malfoy", wisperte er und zog den Zauberstab wieder weg. Ein langer, silbriger Faden klebte jetzt an der Spitze und schien gar kein Ende mehr zu finden. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Harry schluckte, drehte den Zauberstab in der Luft und wirbelte den silbrigen Faden so ziemlich durch die Gegend.

„Brauchst du jetzt noch ein Denkarium?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken zurück und plumpste von der Sofalehne. Sirius stützte die Ellenbogen auf der Lehne auf und schaute Harry nahezu strafend von oben an. „I-Ich… ähm…"

„Krieg ich meine Erinnerung wieder, oder muss ich sie mir holen?", fragte Sirius kühl.

Harry seufzte, schwang den Zauberstab und schaute weg, während Sirius bekam, was er wollte. „Tschuldige…"

„Was soll das, Harry? Ich will nicht wütend werden, aber schön finde ich es trotzdem nicht, dass du in meinem Kopf rumschnüffeln willst. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann frag." Sirius schnipste ihm gegen die Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Also? Was sollte das?"

Harry starrte auf das knisternde Kaminfeuer. „Eigentlich… Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, was dieses ganze Theater mit Malfoy immer soll. Und das hab ich oft genug gefragt, aber so wirklich bringen tut es mir nie etwas."

Sirius schnaubte leise. „Okay, was genau erwartest du von mir? Ich mag meinen kleinen Cousin eben und mehr gibt es da auch nicht zu sagen. Deine schwarz-weiße Sicht der Dinge ist hier fehl am Platz. Jetzt geh wieder hoch und schlaf, Champion."

Harry warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, aber sein Pate schien ehrlich enttäuscht zu sein. Beschämt rappelte Harry sich auf und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Aber…"

„Nein, kein aber. Das geht zu weit, Harry!", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Du schnüffelst in meinem Kopf rum?! Aus Eifersucht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich seh drüber hinweg, aber geh jetzt."

Harry machte ein paar Schritte auf die Treppe zu, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Malfoy hasst dich, das weißt du schon, oder?"

„Mhm…"

„Und trotzdem… lässt du ihn nicht in Ruhe. Warum?"

Sirius lachte kurz. „Na, damit er mich irgendwann nicht mehr hasst, Champion. Jetzt geh schlafen."

Harry nickte knapp. „Gute Nacht…" Damit schlurfte er die Treppe hoch, wurde von zwei paar Händen gepackt und mit einem kräftigen Ruck in Fred und Georges Zimmer gezogen.

„Harry, Harry…"

„Schnüffelst so dreist herum?"

„Nur wegen Malfoy?"

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich zu. „Wir können dir helfen."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Ähm…"

„Gib mir mal deinen Zauberstab." Damit riss Fred das Stechpalmenholz auch schon aus Harrys Hand und hielt es in das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe. George machte sich großzügig daran Harry eine Erklärung zu liefern.

„Magie lässt überall Spuren zurück, du böser minderjähriger ich-darf-in-den-Ferien-nicht-zaubern-Junge. Fragmente von Sirius' gefilterten Erinnerungen kleben jetzt noch an deinem Zauberstab und damit können wir dir wenigstens einen kleinen Einblick in das geben, was du willst."

Harry ließ sich widerspruchslos auf Freds Bett schieben und beobachtete was immer die Zwillinge da taten. „Was habt ihr jetzt davon?", wollte er wissen.

Fred lachte diabolisch auf.

„Vielleicht finden wir einen nackten Malfoy für meinen Bruder", raunte George und schüttelte sich synchron mit Harry.

„Quatsch", winkte Fred ab und wandte sich den anderen beiden zu. „Ich würde nur gerne nochmal diesen perfekten Schlag sehen. Die ganze Tribüne weggehauen! Wow…"

George drehte sich zu Harry und rollte mit den Augen. „Das muss ich mir ständig anhören. Wenn Dad es wagen würde einfach in unser Zimmer zu platzen und den Inhalt von Freds perversen Träumen mit anhören müsste…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor Fred ihm eins mit Harrys Zauberstab überzog.

„Ey…", beschwerte Harry sich. Sein schöner Stab…

„Steht auf", kommandierte Fred und zog seine Nachttischschublade auf, bevor er den Zauberstab hart gegen den Rand klopfte. Harry kniff schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen. Sein armer Stab! „Keine Angst, Harry. Das is', als würdest du dir nen Film anschauen." Damit packte er Harry am Nacken und drückte ihn ruckartig nach unten. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen in Erwartung sich die Stirn am Holz blutig zu schlagen. Aber kein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper…

Allerdings musste Fred ihn erst antippen, damit Harry die Augen wieder öffnete. Er befand sich auf einer sattgrünen Wiese und starrte genau auf eine paar Bäume mit goldbraunen Blätterkronen. Einen dieser Bäume kannte er genauer, weil er sich dort immer von Cho bei Astronomie helfen ließ. Hogwarts also…

„Hups!", machte Fred gerade. „Anscheinend… ist irgendwas falsch gelaufen."

Harry drehte sich um und schob die Zwillinge auseinander um sich genauer umzusehen. Etwas von ihnen entfernt marschierte eine Gruppe sehr junger Schüler zum Quidditchfeld, aber keiner trug einen Besen bei sich. Harrys Blick blieb auf einem wirren, schwarzen Haarschopf hängen.

„Na ja, macht nichts. Wir können vorspulen", meinte Fred gerade, aber Harry winkte ab.

„Das ist mein Dad!", rief er euphorisch aus und machte ein paar zaghafte Schritte. „Sie können uns echt nicht sehen?"

Die Zwillinge schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe.

„Erinnerungen."

„Furchtbar praktisch, wenn du dein Gedächtnis auffrischen willst."

„Oder rausfinden willst, was die Personen in deinem unmittelbaren Umfeld dazu veranlasst hat an unpassenden Stellen im Unterricht zu kichern."

Sie lachten beide.

Harry hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. „Irgendwie ist mir das unheimlich…"

„Wir spulen einfach…"

„Nein, wartet", bat er hastig und drehte sich wieder um. „Kann ich kurz… Ich meine… Das ist Dad…"

Fred und George tauschten einen Blick und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Sie folgten Harry, der zielstrebig zu dem kleinen Grüppchen aufschloss. „Du hast aber schon nach Malfoy gesucht, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Auch nicht genuschelt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ah, Mist!"

„Es gibt ja noch nen Malfoy!"

„Und noch eine!"

„Die zählt nicht, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung…"

Harry ignorierte einfach mal, über was die Weasleys sich da unterhielten und schob sich neben seinen Vater. Wobei er sich kaum schieben musste. Anscheinend befand sich die Hälfte von ihm gerade in… Er zuckte zurück. Peter Pettigrew! Igitt… Der leicht pummelige Junge in der altmodischen Gryffindor-Robe schaute zu James Potter hoch und verknotete unsicher die Finger ineinander.

James interessierte sich auch kaum – eigentlich gar nicht – für ihn, hatte die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und ließ sich von einem Jungen neben ihm zutexten. Er wirkte einige Jahre jünger als Harry jetzt war.

„Schau mal, Harry!" George deutete auf den Jungen neben James. „Da haben wir Sirius. Voll goldig, oder?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er sich vorlehnte und seinen Paten in furchtbar jung sehen musste. Sirius' Haar glänzte beneidenswert in der Herbstsonne und seine Wangen waren merkwürdig rot, wie nachdem er zu lange in der Sonne gelegen hatte.

Bevor er sich genauer auf ihr Gespräch konzentrieren konnte durchbrach eine laute Stimme das Gemurmel.

„Erstklässler, stillgestanden."

Harry schaute sich verwirrt um, passte somit mehr als gut zu den jungen Schülern. Fred deutete nach oben.

„Hah! Malfoy Senior auf einem Besen!", rief er aus und deutete gen Himmel. Leider zu spät, denn eine auch recht junge Version von Lucius Malfoy landete direkt vor dem Haufen Erstklässler. Er sah seinem Sohn außergewöhnlich ähnlich, außer dass er ein ganz anderes Auftreten hatte. Was aber daran liegen konnte, dass er mit dreizehn noch niemanden umgebracht hatte…

„Krass, Fred… Schau dir seine Arme an."

„Der perfekte Treiber…"

„Krass…"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sein Blick war an dem Vertrauensschüler-Zeichen von Malfoy hängengeblieben. Fünfte oder sechste Klasse also…

„Madam Hooch überwindet immer noch ihr Trauma von diesem neuen grässlichen Baum." Malfoy schwang sich elegant von seinem Besen und nickte den Hang hinauf. Harry drehte sich um, damit er seinem Blick folgen konnte und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als er in das rotanlaufende Gesicht von Remus Lupin starrte, der sich als einziger nicht umschaute. „Weshalb euch die große Ehre zu Teil wird eure ersten Besenstunden mit niemand geringerem als mir zu verbringen." Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf Malfoys blasses Gesicht und er wischte sich das weißblonde Haar aus der Stirn.

„Grandios…", raunte James Sirius zu und Harry erstarrte fast, als er das erste Mal die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Hatte er auch so geklungen, als er elf war? „Ein Slytherin als Lehrer…"

„Ein Malfoy als Lehrer", gab Sirius angewidert zurück. „Ich verabscheue Malfoys."

„Generell?"

„Generell." Sirius schlug bei James ein, als der die Hand hob. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, als er durch das klatschende Geräusch abgelenkt wurde. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber das verschlagene Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete ließ Schlimmes ahnen.

„Die meisten von euch saßen schon einmal auf einem Besen, der Rest hat Pech…"

„Lucius!" Recht langsam kam jemand auf Malfoy zugeflogen. „Benimm dich anständig." Ein blondes Mädchen, im selben Altern, das jetzt gemütlich von ihrem Besen rutschte. „Wir kriegen immerhin Hauspunkte dafür." Auf ihrer Brust glänzte ebenfalls ein silbernes V.

„Ja, ja…" Malfoy winkte ab. „Jungs zu mir, Mädchen zu Narzissa."

Harry drehte sich um, als sein Vater an ihm vorbeiging und fing aus den Augenwinkeln den Schimmer von rotem Haar auf. „Mum…", hauchte er und wirbelte herum. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er das Mädchen mit seinen grünen Augen ansah. Allerdings verschwand es schnell wieder, als sich ein fettiger, schwarzer Haarschopf in sein Blickfeld schob. Snape. Harry knurrte leise und etwas lauter, als Snape es wagte mit seiner Mutter zu reden. Vertraut zu reden! Verwirrt stolperte er einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen einen Zwilling.

„Snape kannte deine Mutter, Harry?"

„I-Ich weiß nicht…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sieh dir das an, Sirius!" Das war James. „Evans will mit Schniefelus tauschen!"

„Passt doch perfekt", antwortete Sirius und lachte bellend auf. „Snape ist eindeutig das Mädchen."

„Klappe." Ein widerliches Geräusch ertönte, als Malfoy kurzerhand seinen Besen auf Sirius' Kopf knallte. Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker erschien für jeden Schüler ein Besen. „Besen neben euch, Zauberstabhand drüber und… Du da, beweg deinen Hintern zu den Mädchen!", schnauzte er in Lilys Richtung, die sich lieber neben Snape gestellt hatte.

„Das ist diskriminierend!", beschwerte Lily sich. Ihre Stimme ließ Harry lächeln. So samtigweich wie Browny, wenn Ron sie frisch gebadet hatte.

„Und sexistisch, ich weiß", raunte Malfoy und brachte so alle zum schallenden, verlegenen Lachen. „Lacht ihr jetzt über sexistisch?" Er klopfte noch einmal kräftig auf Sirius' Schädel, weil dessen Lachen jedes andere übertönte.

„Das sind Kinder, Lucius", schallte Narzissas Stimme zu ihnen rüber. War das… Dracos Mutter? Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und keuchte erschrocken auf, als sein Vater gerade dasselbe tat.

„Ist das Malfoys Mutter?", fragte Fred.

„Keine Ahnung…", gab George zurück. „Aber so wie Malfoy Senior unter ihrer Fuchtel steht, ist es gut möglich."

Narzissa schwebte gerade zu ihnen herüber und fasste Lily an der Schulter. „Kommt mit, Kleines. Deine feministische Ader kannst du dir für später aufheben."

„Gryffindors!", regte Malfoy sich auf, starrte Lily hinterher und schnaubte verächtlich. „So, weiter im Text. Arme ausstrecken und ‚Auf' sagen. Braucht ihr mehr als drei Versuche um das Teil hochzukriegen, dann… Was ist so lustig, du da?" Er tippte James mit dem Besen an.

„Och… Gar nichts…", winkte James ab.

„Wir haben keine Probleme irgendwas hochzukriegen", ergänzte Sirius, bevor sie gleichzeitig in brüllendes Lachen ausbrachen.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Haltet die Klappe, oder ich werde euch an diesen neuen, grässlichen Baum hängen", fuhr er einfach fort. „Anfangen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verdrehte erneut die Augen, als der Besen ohne Murren in James' Hand flog. Harry schaute sich um. Sirius interessierte sich gar nicht für seinen Besen, Peters verpasste ihm gerade einen Hieb auf die Nase und Remus hatte fast denselben Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, wie beim Tränke brauen, während er konzentriert, aber erfolglos versuchte ihn hochzubekommen. Snape in der letzten Reihe hatte seinen Besen merkwürdigerweise auch schon in der Hand und wurde von seinen Slytherinkollegen böse angefunkelt, was er nicht merkte, weil er, nachdem er sein Erstaunen überwunden hatte, zu Lily rüber starrte.

„Was ist mit dir, Black? Wieder aufsässig?" Malfoy klang resignierend, als würde er das ständig mitmachen müssen, aber da es Sirius' erstes Jahr war und die Flugstunden auch ganz am Anfang standen musste da etwas anderes hinter stecken. Vielleicht fand er durch Lucius Malfoy mehr über Sirius' Dracosucht heraus…

„Ich sitze auf, wenn ich es für nötig halte", schnappte Sirius und reckte hochmütig das Kinn.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sprücheklopfer brauche ich hier nicht. Du kannst gehen. Meld dich bei Professor McGonagall, wir suchen noch einen Stadionsprecher."

Sirius widersprach nicht, drehte sich mit arroganter Miene herum und atmete in Remus' Richtung erleichtert aus. „Ich kann absolut nicht fliegen", raunte er Lupin im Vorbeigehen zu, worauf der fast mädchenhaft kicherte.

Fred und George lachten.

„Spulen wir jetzt vor?"

„Autsch!", quietschte eine weibliche Stimme. Harry fuhr herum.

„Zissy!", platzte es aus Malfoy heraus und er hastete auf seine zukünftige Frau zu, die sich die Hand vor das blutüberströmte Gesicht hielt. Genau vor ihr stand Lily und hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund, die grünen Augen erschrocken aufgerissen. James prustete los und bekam dafür einen tödlichen Blick von Malfoy zugeschossen. „Was…"

„Ist schon gut", nuschelte Narzissa. „Das kann mal passieren." Sie benutzte die andere Hand und tätschelte Lilys Schulter, die mit dem Fuß ihren Besen wegkickte.

„Die ist zu nett um Malfoys Mutter zu sein", raunte Fred.

George nickte zustimmend. „Besonders wo Harrys Mutter doch muggelgeboren ist."

„Muss sie ja nicht wissen…"

„Du dummes, kleines…" Malfoy rang nach Worten.

„I-Ich mach das schon!", quiekte Lily und räusperte sich. „Ich kann… Ich…" Sie zückte den Zauberstab.

„Halt!", schnauzte Malfoy. „Kein Zaubern während den Trainingsstunden. 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Was?!", kam es von James, der sich anscheinend schon nach wenigen Tagen sehr für sein Haus einsetzte. Er warf Lily einen entnervten Blick zu, als wäre das schon ein dutzendmal passiert.

Malfoy ignorierte ihn und zog Narzissas Hand runter, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Episkey", murmelte er und wandte sich schneller ab, als ihm ein „Danke" zugehaucht werden konnte. Lily entschuldigte sich noch gefühlte tausendmal, was Narzissa mit einer Handbewegung abtat, während Malfoy sich kurz Snape zuwandte.

„Sehr gut… Severus, richtig?" Er lächelte anerkennend. „Ich sehe Talent."

Noch ein empörtes „Was?!" von James. Jetzt starrte er Snape entnervt an, als wäre das ebenfalls schon sehr oft vorgekommen.

„Dann setzt mal…" Einen Wimpernschlag später und mitten in Malfoys Satz verschwamm die Umgebung. Die Blätter blieben braun, aber im strömenden Regen wirkten sie fast schwarz.

„Was ist jetzt los?!", beschwerte Harry sich. Er wollte noch nicht den Anblick seiner lebenden Eltern verlieren. Er war gar nicht nah genug rangekommen!

„Na ja, wie gesagt…" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nur Fragmente", fuhr George fort. „Ganze Erinnerungen kriegst du so nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben wir das Beste verpasst."

„Einfach weil das immer so ist", grinste Fred.

Harry schob die Unterlippe vor und schaute sich um. Trotz des Regens wurde er nicht nass, was einerseits schön, andererseits sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig war. „Und jetzt sind wir endlich bei Malfoy?"

„Keine… Ah, da ist Sirius! Freds fetter Arsch hat ihn versteckt." George schupste seinen Bruder zur Seite und gab so den Blick auf Sirius frei. „Nein, das ist Sirius noch ohne Askabanschaden."

Harry musterte den breiten Rücken seines Patens, beobachtete wie er fast nervös die Finger hinterm Rücken verknotete und umrundete ihn, um das schon markanter werdende Gesicht sehen zu können. Nasse, schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihm vor die grauen Augen, die stur auf einen Punkt fixiert waren.

„Glaubt ihr, es liegt an Askaban, dass er so auf Malfoy fixiert ist?", wollte Harry wissen und schaute die Zwillinge an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Vielleicht findet er aber auch einfach, dass Malfoy nen schönen Schlag drauf hat", grinste George, wofür er wieder eins von seinem Bruder übergezogen bekam. „Oder nen netten Arsch hat."

„Halt einfach mal di…"

Sirius redete dazwischen. „Meadowes, was… Nein. Dorcas, was machst du… Fuck…"

„Selbstgespräche hat er also schon immer geführt", gluckste Fred. „Und wer ist Dorcas?"

„Jemand mit nem schrecklichem Namen…"

„Hah!" Harry grinste breit. „Mit der ist er zum Abschlussball gegangen! Und sie hat sowas wie… _DM + SB_ in einen Baum gebrannt."

„Ach! Wir dachten das war Malfoy."

„Dachten alle…" Harry winkte ab. „Na, wenigstens ist er dann nicht schwul. Und pädophil." Er schüttelte sich.

„Igitt, was denkst du wieder, Harry?", wollte George angewidert wissen. „Niemand kann auf sowas wie Malfoy ste–" Fred zog ihm wieder eins über. „Merlin…" Die Augen verdrehend folgte George hastig Sirius, der sich zögerlich in Bewegung setzte.

„Er sah nie aus, als hätte ihm ein Mädchen Schwierigkeiten bereiten können", meinte Fred und zeigte Harry das Mädchen, das am Seeufer hockte, die Knie angezogen und den blonden Haarschopf gegen die Stirn gepresst. „Aber mit einer Frau gesehen hab ich ihn nie und reden tut er von sowas auch selten…"

Harry öffnete den Mund, aber Sirius kam ihm zuvor.

„Na, was machen wir hier ganz alleine, Dorcas?", fragte er fröhlich und ließ sich achtlos auf den nassen Boden fallen.

Wirklich unsensibel in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das Mädchen sehr offensichtlich heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Mit nassen Wangen schaute sie zu Sirius hoch und schniefte auf. „Was willst du?", krächzte sie heiser.

Sirius bemühte sich jetzt etwas rücksichtsvoller zu sein. „Du solltest nicht hier draußen sitzen…", murmelte er und tätschelte eher unbeholfen die bebende Schulter, traute sich aber nicht das wimmernde Ding in den Arm zu nehmen. „Ich mein… es ähm, regnet…"

„Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?", presste sie hervor. „Und jetzt willst du dich lustig machen?"

„Was? Nein…" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf den See. „Du… weißt doch, was James durchgemacht hat. Er hat das sicher nicht so gemeint."

Verwirrt zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen. Gut, sein Vater schien nicht dem perfekten Bild zu entsprechen, das er sich gemacht hatte, aber er würde doch kein Mädchen zum Weinen bringen.

„Jetzt komm erstmal wieder runter", fügte Sirius hinzu.

Das schien allerdings falsch gewesen zu sein. „Runter kommen?!", wurde er angeschrien.

„Ja, runter kommen. Liebeskummer bringt niemanden um, klar?"

„Oh, doch!"

Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich meinte damit nicht dich als personifizierten Liebeskummer." Keine Reaktion. „Dorcas, komm schon. Jeder wusste, dass James Lily irgendwann rumkriegt."

„Und es war eigene Blödheit, dass ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht hab?"

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck sagte eindeutig „Jaah…", aber er räusperte sich erst einmal, machte sich anscheinend wirklich Gedanken. „Niemand heiratet mal seine erste Freundin, hab ich ihm gesagt und…"

„Und deswegen hat er –"

„Nein!" Sirius sprang gleichzeitig mit dem Mädchen auf. „Ich hab nur… Ihr wart doch gar nicht mehr… Warte doch mal!" Zwei Sekunden später stand Sirius ganz allein im Regen und sah auch aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Harry hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm, wenn ihm nicht irgendwie auf den Magen schlagen würde, dass sein Vater anscheinend mal eine andere Freundin gehabt hatte. Die große Liebe auf den ersten Blick hätte ihm besser gefallen.

„Black! Black! Hier, du Volltrottel!"

Sirius fuhr herum und spähte in den Wald. Harry tat es ihm gleich und war jetzt mehr als froh darüber, dass seine Brillengläser vom Regen verschont wurden. „Malfoy? Was verschlägt dich Made her? Keine Muggel abzuschlachten?" Ganz locker marschierte Sirius auf den Waldrand zu und gesellte sich zu Lucius Malfoy, der sich nervös umschaute, bevor er Sirius einen dicken Brief entgegenhielt. Allerdings nahm Sirius lieber seinen Zauberstab in die Finger und richtete ihn auf Malfoy.

„Black…" Genervt stöhnte Malfoy auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du so einer bist", knurrte Sirius. „Und…"

„Selbst wenn, ich bin… aus privaten Gründen hier." Er wedelte mit dem langsam nasswerdenden Brief herum. „Der ist von Narzissa. Für… Lily…" Er schüttelte sich und Sirius grinste.

„Oh, ja! Dass du überhaupt noch mit ihr redest, wo sie ein Schlammblut lieber hat, als dich."

Malfoy verzog die Mundwinkel und reckte das Kinn. „Das…" Er räusperte sich und öffnete empört den Mund, als Sirius sich einfach umdrehte. Mit dem Zauberstab fuhr er gelangweilt über die Rinde des Baumes. „Black, ich tu mir das eh nicht mehr lange an. Die Woollongong Warriors haben mir ein phantastisches Angebot gemacht und…"

„Die was?" Sirius brannte zielsicher ein paar Buchstaben in die Baumrinde. _DM + SB_… Harry hob darüber eine Augenbraue. Immerhin hatte Sirius ihm da etwas ganz anderes erzählt…

„Woollongong Warriors. Eine der besten Quidditchmannschaften Australiens, du Volldepp. Und ich will… einfach das Narzissa glücklich ist. Dieser Streit ist ihr sehr an die Nieren gegangen und… Es widerstrebt mir schon irgendwie, aber gib Lily diesen Brief und dann renkt sich das wieder ein." Malfoy steckte den Brief kurzerhand in Sirius' Umhangtasche, während der seinen Schriftzug besser ausarbeitete. „Sollt doch alle einfach machen, was ihr wollt." Damit drehte Malfoy sich um und hastete davon.

„Was hatte deine Mutter mit Malfoys am Hut?", wollten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig wissen, aber Harry konnte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zucken, während er beobachtete, wie Sirius leise summend den Brief in ganz kleine Teile zerriss. Fast sanft pustete er gegen die Schnipsel und lehnte sich gegen den Baum, während er zusah, wie das Pergament im Wind tanzte.

Harry schaute hilfesuchend zu Fred und George, die Sirius gebannt musterten.

„Er sieht voll Slytherinmäßig aus…", murmelte George und Fred nickte.

„Dankeschön." Harry wurde grob am Kragen gepackt und herumgewirbelt. Als er sich umschaute war er wieder in Fred und Georges Zimmer, Sirius funkelte ihn zornig an. „Was – denkst – du – dir – dabei?", presste er hervor und schüttelte seinen Patensohn leicht.

„Was… Sirius, erklär mir… Was…"

„Was willst du hören?!" Kleine Spucketröpfchen trafen auf Harrys Wange, als Sirius laut zu brüllen begann. „Deine Mutter war eine verdammte Lesbe, jetzt zufrieden? Und sie hatte was mit Dracos Mutter, ja, hat sie geliebt. Läufst du jetzt traumatisiert davon?!"

Harry klappte langsam der Mund auf und er hörte die Zwillinge aufkeuchen. Er schluckte hart und musste sich räuspern. „Und warum hast du… ihr diesen Brief nicht gegeben?", presste er hervor.

Sirius ließ langsam von ihm ab und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich hab auch geliebt", sagte er tonlos. „Dorcas Meadowes, du hast sie gesehen eben. Aber sie war James' Freundin und ich hab das nicht ertragen. Weil er auch gar nicht glücklich geworden wäre! Es war… immer James und Lily… Ich hab das gewusst…" Sirius lachte fast hysterisch. „Ich musste es ihnen nur noch beweisen. Lucius Malfoy und Quidditch? Professionell?" Er lachte wieder auf. „Er ist geblieben, weil Narzissa unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Heirate endlich, Mädchen. Heirate jemand vernünftigen. Dann hat sie eben ihren besten Freund geehelicht. Ihr hättet ihn hören müssen, was er dem kleinen Baby immer versprochen hat: Nach dem Krieg, Draco, da gehen wir. Dann kann deine Mutter tun was sie mit wem will und wir besuchen Kängurus. Kängurus sind blah, blah, blah…"

Mit einer Drehung wandte Sirius sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Aber er ist wieder geblieben, weil Lily ja gestorben ist und seine arme, arme Zissy am Boden zerstört war. Selbst Schuld… Haben Voldemort doch immer unterstützt, obwohl Lily keine reinblütige Hexe war. Lucius war das egal, immer egal gewesen. Ging ihm immer nur im Narzissa, bis die seinen Stolz verletzt hatte. Seitdem immer Draco. Und James?"

Sirius seufzte auf und umklammerte sich selbst, wirkte so fast zerbrechlich. „Er war nicht glücklich… Ich hab's gewusst… Aber… Lily hat ihn geliebt, hat dich geliebt, Harry. Im Gegensatz zu Narzissa ihren kleinen Drachen. Hat ihn loswerden wollen, als sie von dir gehört hat… Lily wollte dich immer haben. Lily war immer perfekt. Jeder wollte Lily oder wollte sein wie sie… Es war widerlich. Ich hab sie kaum ausstehen können. Aber sowas sagt man ja nicht mehr über Leute, die einen heldenhaften Tod gestorben sind…"

Harry ganzer Körper war mit einer unangenehmen Gänsehaut überzogen. So mochte er seinen Paten nicht. So war sein Pate auch nicht…

„Du hast…", schaltete Fred sich ein. „Warte mal… Du hast diesen Brief von Narzissa Malfoy an Harrys Mutter zerstört, weil die dann mit Harrys Vater zusammengeblieben wäre und du an die Ex… von ihm rankamst?"

Sirius zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ne Menge Sachen falsch gemacht. Ich bereue viel, aber…" Er schaute zu Harry. „Hätte ich das nicht gemacht, würde es dich nicht geben."

Harry presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Hat das wenigstens geklappt?", wollte George wissen. „Oder kommt da noch was Tragisches?"

Sirius prustete kurz. „Sie wollte nie wirklich was von mir. Ich hätte sie alle haben können. Aber die, die ich will, haben immer… jemand anderen…" Er senkte den Blick. „Genau wie er…"

„Wer?"

„Oh, und Voldemort hat sie umgebracht. Persönlich", ignorierte Sirius diese Frage einfach. „Das hätte sie cool gefunden. Voldemort macht sich die Finger selten selbst schmutzig…"

Ob er sich sie mal an Sirius schmutzig gemacht hatte? Harry legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten. Nein, seinem Paten ging es psychisch super. Er war nur leicht aufgewühlt.

„Voldemort macht immer alles kaputt. Nur Voldemort ist schuld", sagte Sirius und Harry nickte heftig. Absolut! Ohne Voldemort hätten sie alle glücklich werden können. Er mit seinen Eltern, Malfoy mit seinen Eltern im Knast wo sie hingehörten und Sirius in wunderbar hetero und nicht pädophil! Seine Mutter war auch nie lesbisch gewesen. Das war wie bei Malfoy. Man konnte so jung doch noch gar nicht wissen, wo man hingehörte, wenn man nicht alles ausprobierte. Basta.

„Tschuldige, Sirius…", murmelte Harry verlegen. „Ich wollte nicht schnüffeln, nur wissen… was das mit Malfoy auf sich hat."

Sirius drehte sich ganz zu ihm herum. „Ich bin kein dummer Teenager mehr, Harry", sagte er heiser. „Ich hab mich unter Kontrolle. Meine Reue reicht für deinen ganzen Jahrgang. Sei nicht wütend auf mich und… auf das, was ich getan habe. Aber frag auch nie wieder danach. Ich hätte dir nicht einmal das hier erzählen sollen." Er bewegte sich auf die Tür zu, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu Fred und George. „Passt auf meinen Jungen auf."

„Welchen meinst du da jetzt?"

„Teilt sie auf." Sirius zwinkerte und öffnete die Tür.

„Was…" Harry streckte die Hand aus. „Wo…"

„Ich fahr nach Hause… Du brauchst keine Überwachung, oder so… Wir sehen uns aber beim Zug." Er winkte und lächelte verkrampft, bevor er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.


	38. Harry

_Melle456__: Dankeschön! Ich hab ja eigentlich nichts gegen Lily, aber das muss Sirius ja nicht daran hindern egoistisch zu sein. ;) Danke fürs Review! *Keks geb*  
Forge: Danke vielmals! Hätte ich mir so gar nicht denken können, dass du die Zwillinge magst, hehe. *Keks geb*_

**Kapitel 38: Harry**

Das Kinn auf seiner Hand abstützend musterte Draco den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am Lehrertisch und schüttelte den Kopf, als der schon wieder aus seinem Flachmann trank.

„Ich sag euch, sie schmeißen ihn raus, weil er ein Säufer ist", raunte er Crabbe und Goyle zu und haute eine Galleone auf den Tisch. „Und ihr?"

Synchron drehten die beiden den Kopf und schauten das Goldstück an.

„Ich denke, er bringt aus Versehen jemanden im Unterricht um", sagte Goyle und klatschte eine Galleone auf Dracos.

Crabbe grunzte.

„Vince?" Erwartungsvoll hob Draco die Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin pleite", maulte Crabbe. Um auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken schnappte er sich einen trockenen Toast und kaute darauf herum.

„Dann setzt Greg für dich", sagte Draco und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, als Goyle widersprechen wollte.

„Ich tippe darauf, dass er gar nicht Alastor Moody ist", kam es von hinten und eine weitere Galleone landete auf dem Stapel. Cedric lehnte sich über Dracos Schulter und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey…"

„Hey!" Draco rieb sich die Wange und rutschte weg, bevor er sich errötend umsah. Crabbe und Goyle grunzten ebenfalls ihre Begrüßung, was Cedric mit einem Lächeln abtat. „Das ist absurd, Ced."

„So absurd wie ein Werwolf?" Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend drehte Cedric sich dem Tisch zu und legte den Kopf schief.

„Dafür gab es Indizien", sagte Draco schnaubend.

Cedric deutete auf Professor Moody. „Vielsafttrank."

Die Augenbrauen hebend ignorierte Draco Crabbes Schweinelache und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Den Säufer finde ich wahrscheinlicher", sagte er. „Was willst du?"

„Oh, sehr nett", lachte Cedric und deutete auf den Ausgang. „Spaziergang?"

Mit einem Nicken richtete Draco sich auf und folgte Cedric aus der Halle, Crabbe und Goyle zuwinkend und ihr Pfeifen ignorierend. „Woher hast du eine ganze Galleone?" Draco tastete nach den drei Galleonen in seiner Tasche.

„Wieso steckst du das ein?", schmunzelte Cedric.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Weil ich gewonnen habe", sagte er. „Und jetzt? Meine Überraschung?"

„Wieso willst du eine Überraschung?" Cedric zog Draco die Treppe rauf, als der auf die Ländereien marschieren wollte. „Ich hab dir schon gratuliert und ein Geschenk hast du auch schon bekommen. Also…"

„Oh, du bist so fies, Cedric", schmollte Draco.

„Du hast meinen Geburtstag vergessen."

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, wann genau du Geburtstag hast!", rechtfertigte der blonde Slytherin sich und umklammerte Cedrics Arm, als sie in einen Korridor einbogen. Das bedeutete eine Geburtstagsüberraschung, da war Draco sich sicher. Aufgeregt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du hättest ja fragen können", sagte Cedric lächelnd. „Ich dachte nur, du willst mir vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten…"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er merkte wo sie hingingen. „Du willst lernen und ich soll zu sehen?! An meinem Geburtstag?" Er stöhnte auf. „Ich hätte eine Party haben können. Mit Luftschlangen und… Kuchen."

„Oh… Wenn die anderen etwas für dich geplant…"

„Ha, ha!" Draco schnaubte. „Die denken an alles, vor allem die dritte Aufgabe, aber nicht an meinen Geburtstag…"

Cedric tätschelte ihm den Blondschopf. „Was ist mit Black?"

„Warum fragst du in letzter Zeit ständig nach Black?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Weil du ihn neulich in Hogsmeade getroffen hast und mich dafür versetzt hast", sagte Cedric, wobei er tatsächlich leicht angefressen klang. Ein Wunder…

„Bist du eifersüchtig?", wollte Draco grinsend wissen.

„Schon." Cedrics Antwort ließ Dracos Augen groß werden.

„Igitt… Black ist doch uralt."

Cedric zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Aber du hast mich für ihn stehen lassen. Das gefällt mir nicht", sagte er.

„Ich wollte ihn nur was fragen", sagte Draco schnell. Moment! Wollte er sich hier rechtfertigen? Er brauchte sich nicht rechtfertigen.

Cedric schien das aber süß zu finden. „Passt schon, Draco", sagte er, lehnte sich herunter und gab Draco einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich ihn verachte, also…" Draco grinste den Hufflepuff an. „Für dich verbringe ich meinen Geburtstag sogar in der Bibliothek."

Gerührt lächelnd schlang Cedric beide Arme um Draco. „Och, Draco…" Mit einer Hand drückte er Dracos Wangen zusammen und presste einen Kuss auf den rosigen Schmollmund. „Du bist so…"

„Niedlisch?"

Cedric schmunzelte und ließ von Draco ab. „Jaah…" Er lachte auf, als Draco ihn nicht weglassen wollte und sich fast verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. „Das Turnier ist doch bald vorbei, dann machen wir schönere Sachen."

Mit großen Augen schaute Draco hoch und grinste breit. „Oho…"

Cedric seufzte auf, presste Draco mit einem Arm an sich und fuhr ihm mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. „Ist da noch was anderes drin?" Er klopfte Draco gegen die Stirn, wofür der ihm die Zunge zeigte.

„Selbst schuld…" Schmollend kuschelte Draco sich an Cedrics Brust und bewegte sich kein Stück, als der ihn weiterziehen wollte. Auf die staubige Bibliothek hatte er keine Lust. Draußen war so schönes Wetter und unter einem Spaziergang verstand er eben etwas anderes. „Ich vermiss es neben dir aufzuwachen", nuschelte Draco.

„Ich mag's nicht, ohne dich aufzuwachen", sagte Cedric und kassierte einen verwirrten Blick von Draco.

„Ist da… ein Unterschied?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich versprech dir…" Cedric ignorierte ihn einfach und schmiegte die Wange gegen Dracos. Inzwischen musste er sich dafür kaum noch bücken… „…dass wir im Sommer keinen einzigen Tag getrennt verbringen."

„Wunderbar." Draco krallte die Finger zwischen Cedrics Rippen und seufzte zufrieden. „Und haben wir dann auch… du weißt schon was?"

„Oh, ja. Ganz viel…"

Verlegen kicherte Draco und wandte sich ab, wurde aber gleich an der Hand gefasst. Cedric zerrte ihn leider wieder in Richtung Bibliothek. „Was machen wir mit dem Preisgeld?"

„Aber ich weiß doch noch gar nicht…"

„Nein, kein aber!" Draco drückte demonstrativ Cedrics Hand. „Was machen wir mit dem Preisgeld?"

Cedric seufzte auf. „Keine Ahnung. Daran zu denken bringt sicher nur Unglück."

„Ach, was… 1000 Galleonen, Ced. Miss Delacour hat sich sicher schon ein paar hübsche Roben zurücklegen lassen."

„Jaah… Ich glaub, einen neuen Festumhang könnte ich auch gebrauchen."

Grinsend zwickte Draco ihn in die Seite. „Werden wir fett, Diggory?"

„Was?! Nein!"

„Oh, ein Jahr ohne Quidditch und der Klops kommt zurück. Was für einen Riss wirst du mich kosten?" Draco wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste, als Cedric errötete.

„Was… ist los mit dir?", gluckste Cedric, nachdem er sich von seinem kleinen Schock erholt hatte.

Draco musterte ihn einen Moment abschätzend und ignorierte Madam Pince einfach, die ihren Hufflepuff'schen Dauergast freundlich begrüßte. „Du magst mich aber noch, oder?"

„Ich liebe dich, Draco. Auch wenn du ab und an ein bisschen merkwürdig bist", schmunzelte Cedric und wurde verblüffenderweise nicht zurechtgewiesen, weil er „kitschig" war, sondern stürmisch hinter das nächstbeste Bücherregal gezogen und wild geküsst. Draco presste die Hände gegen Cedrics Brust und stolperte vorwärts, bis der Ältere mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte.

„Sag das nochmal", keuchte Draco zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ich… was?" Eher zaghaft drückte Cedric seine Lippen gegen Dracos und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Du… sollst das…" Draco konnte sich schwer entscheiden, ob er lieber sprechen oder küssen sollte. „…nochmal sagen…"

Cedric fasste ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn auf Abstand. „Ich liebe dich." Er lächelte, als Draco glücklich seufzte.

„Ich lie…" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ähm…" Errötend löste er sich und verknotete die Finger ineinander. „Ich lie…be es, wenn du das sagst…" Draco senkte den Blick und starrte auf Cedrics Schuhe. Der linke Fuß rutschte gerade leicht nach hinten, bevor Cedric sich damit an der Wand abstützte. Er fasste nach Dracos Hand und zog ihn wieder an sich.

„Wie fühlt es sich denn an?", fragte Cedric leise. Liebevoll strich er Draco das Haar aus der glühenden Stirn.

„Ähm… Ähm… Ah! Schau dir das an… Neulich hab ich dieses Lexikon gesucht, aber irgendwie… war es… weg…" Draco hatte sich blitzschnell losgemacht und starrte mit verschränkten Armen das Regal an.

„Dra…"

„Setzen wir uns hinten hin? Ich… Ich…"

„…will verwirrt sein?" Cedric gluckste und piekte Draco in die Schulter, wofür der ihm einen angefressenen Blick schenkte. Die Augen verdrehend drehte er sich auf den Absätzen herum und marschierte zielstrebig in die letzte Reihe, schnappte im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf Potter und seine beiden Anhängsel auf.

„Was machen die denn hier?", fragte er Cedric, als sie sich an einen Tisch setzten. Niemand verbrachte an so einem schönen Tag seine Zeit freiwillig in der Bibliothek…

„Dasselbe wie wir?", schlug Cedric vor, schwang den Zauberstab und baute so langsam einen überdimensionalen Stapel Bücher auf.

„Knutschen?" Draco grinste.

„Zu dritt?"

Draco schüttelte sich. „Igitt, Diggory… Was hast du für Phantasien? Am Ende willst du mich irgendwann zwischen Davies und dir einklemmen, ja?"

Mit einem Buch versuchte Cedric den Rotschimmer zu verbergen. „Merlin… Solange es nicht Black ist."

Draco verpasste ihm unterm Tisch einen Fußtritt, weshalb Cedric sich fest auf die Lippe biss. „Ced! Eigentlich ist das voll fies von dir. Als ob…" Er räusperte sich. „Als ob jemand wie Black was von mir wollen könnte. Der ist nicht… Niemand…" Sich die Haare raufend fixierte Draco die Tischplatte. „Hör doch mal auf damit…"

„Hörst du dann auch auf mit Roger?"

Draco schnaubte. „Immer noch Roger? Ich bleibe bei Black… Mit dem hatte ich übrigens nie was." Cedric öffnete den Mund. „Ach? Willst du dich da jetzt irgendwie rausreden oder malen wir uns lieber weiter aus, wie schön mein verschwitzter Rücken sich an deine Brust schmiegen wird, während Rogerlein sich…"

„Draco!" Cedric presste sich das Buch vors Gesicht. „Merlin… Wahrscheinlich würde der Kerl da auch noch mitmachen."

„Ach?" Draco gluckste. „Gefällt dir die Vorstellung also doch…"

„Nein!" Vehement schüttelte Cedric den Kopf und legte das Buch weg, griff über den Tisch um Dracos Hand fassen zu können. „Ich…" Draco zog seine Hand weg. „…will dich nicht… teilen… Deswegen bin ich auch so empfindlich bei Black. Vielleicht ist er nicht pervers, aber er beansprucht dich immer voll und ganz. Das ist schon suspekt. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er dich angesehen hat, als er an deiner Bettkante saß… Fast… hungrig."

Draco erschauderte.

„Du hast es nicht gesehen."

„Weil ich ihn nie ansehe. Bei dem Anblick krieg ich Magenkrämpfe!", rechtfertigte Draco sich. „Ich hasse Black. Ich verabscheue ihn…"

„…aus tiefstem Herzen?" Cedric hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte leicht, als Draco schnaubte.

„Das muss nicht heißen, dass ich ihn irgendwann mal… du weißt schon." Draco verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein bestimmtes Ereignis eintritt, ist umgekehrt proportional zu seiner Erwünschtheit."

Draco lachte leise auf. „Das heißt, Black, der räudige Köter, wird nie sterben und du verlässt mich ganz bald?"

Langsam öffnete Cedric den Mund und klappte ihn wortlos wieder zu. Dracos Hände greifend lehnte er sich über den Tisch und zog den Jüngeren zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss geben zu können. „Ich lass dich nicht allein. Versprochen."

Draco versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen und rollte mit den Augen. „Hilfst du mir dann Black umzubringen?"

„Draco…" Cedric schmunzelte und stupste mit seiner Nase Dracos an.

„Dann frag ich wohl lieber Roger, ob er…"

„Draco!"

* * *

„Ich hab euch reden gehört."

„Lass es, Potter."

„Das ist ziemlich unfair von dir, Malfoy."

„Mann, jeder redet mal ansatzweise schlecht über deine Hure von Paten."

„Ey!" Harry packte Draco am Arm und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Der Slytherin wollte ihm einfach nicht zuhören und war den ganzen Nachmittag einfach seinem üblichen Tagesgeschäft nachgegangen, anstatt ihm beide Ohren zu leihen. Harry fühlte sich eben provoziert, wenn Malfoy über Sirius lästerte und das ausgerechnet mit Diggory! Was erlaubten die sich?

„Lass mich los, ja?" Draco wedelte so lange mit dem Arm, bis Harry gezwungen war seinen Griff zu lösen. Das hielt ihn aber noch lange nicht davon ab, Malfoy in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Sirius ist so nett zu dir und du nennst ihn eine… Hure?", spuckte er dem Slytherin förmlich entgegen, der einfach die Augen verdrehte und sich herumdrehte.

„Er sieht's doch genauso, also…" Draco musste stehenbleiben, als Harry vor ihn schlitterte und ihm den Weg versperrte. „Oh, Potter, lass es einfach. Ich hab keinen Bock mich mit deinem Beschützerinstinkt rumzuschlagen. Black kann auf sich aufpassen und morgen ist die dritte Aufgabe, du hast sicher besseres zu tun."

Hatte er wirklich, aber Harry hielt Hermines Panikmache und Rons leichte Angefressenheit einfach nicht mehr aus. Und mit Malfoy hatte er eben noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Seinen Paten beleidigte man nicht und was immer Malfoy neulich noch getan hatte, dass Sirius so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dass er keinen vernünftigen Brief mehr zu Stande brachte, Harry würde Draco dafür ordentlich die Meinung geigen.

Malfoy schulterte seine vollgepackte Tasche, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Harry genervt an. Sah so aus, dass er wirklich dringend in die Bibliothek wollte.

„Entschuldige dich", verlangte Harry.

Draco lachte auf. „Du kannst mich mal, Potter. Dir hab ich schon mal gar nichts getan, ja?"

Die grünen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend knurrte Harry leise. „Aber Sirius und damit so gut wie mir."

„Cousin Sirius kann…"

„Nenn ihn bloß nicht Cousin!", blaffte Harry ärgerlich.

„Black hab ich auch nichts getan. Jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg." Genervt schnaubte Draco auf, aber Harry tat keinen Schritt zur Seite. „Potter, das ist albern und ich hab grad keine Lust auf sowas."

„Du gehst mir sowas von auf die Nerven, Malfoy! Seit zwei Jahren schleichst du dich in meine Familie, obwohl du eine eigene hast!", fuhr Harry den Anderen an, der sich daraufhin verstört umschaute.

„Sirius _ist _meine Familie. Daran kann ich nun mal nichts ändern. Wir sind Cousins", sagte Draco schulterzuckend. „Er ist für mich das, was dein Vater für ihn war."

„Das –"

„Verwandtschaftlich gesehen", seufzte Draco. „Ich habe nicht vor sein bester Freund zu werden. Gehst du jetzt?"

„Warum musst du überhaupt Kontakt mit ihm haben?" Harry war kurz davor wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen, sich durchaus bewusst wie albern das war, aber… Ja, natürlich kam die Anspannung dazu und hinterher würde er sich dafür vor die Stirn schlagen, das ausgerechnet an Malfoy ausgelassen zu haben. „Ich kann dich immer noch nicht ausstehen, egal wie sehr Sirius versucht das zu ändern. Du hast doch irgendwas vor."

„Jetzt mach dich mal nicht größer als du bist, Potter." Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du kannst deinen Paten behalten. Meiner ist mir wesentlich lieber. Wenigstens lügt er mich nicht an, oder hat Sirius dir erzählt, mit wem sich deine Mutter so rumgetrieben hat? Oh, da schaut der Harry aber entsetzt." Ein arrogantes Grinsen legte sich auf die feinen Züge, fast schon so wie der Malfoy, den Harry in Erinnerung hatte. „Mit einer Slytherin, genauer gesagt meiner Mutter."

Harry schnaubte auf. „Vergnügen. Sicher."

„Und soll ich dir was sagen? Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte meine liebe Mutter, Sirius' Cousine, ihre Finger an Stellen von deiner Mutter, die du nicht mal kennen wollen würdest, wenn sie nicht tot wäre. Obwohl… bei deinem Ödipuskomplex weiß man ja nie…" Draco ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„Du bist doch pervers, Malfoy. Nicht jeder ist so widerlich wie du und deine Sippe", zischte Harry.

„Ach? Beleidigst du da nicht gerade Sirius?", säuselte Draco, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Vater meint immer, das wären die Black'schen Gene. Demnach wäre dein Pate also höchstwahrscheinlich auch… pervers."

Harry keuchte auf. Nur weil er die Hände fest zu Fäusten ballte schlug er Draco nicht direkt auf die Nase. „Nimm das zurück. Sirius ist nicht so jemand."

„Oh, komm schon. Genau das wolltest du doch: Dass ich dich provoziere!", sagte Draco und lachte auf. „Und dabei strapaziere ich die Wahrheit nicht mal über. Nur weil du es nicht verträgst, dass deine Schlammblut-Mutter eine widerliche Lesbe –"

_Baff!_

Das ging zu weit. Harry rammte die geballte Faust genau gegen Dracos Schläfe und schleuderte den Slytherin so auf den Boden. Bücher flogen aus seiner Tasche und die Seiten saugten sich aufgrund der zerbrochenen Tintenfässer mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit voll. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ein paar rote Blutstropfen sich den Weg in Harrys Blickfeld bahnten. Malfoy wischte sich über die Lippe, obwohl Harry die gar nicht erwischt hatte und sah zu dem Gryffindor hoch, ein langer Riss zog sich von seiner Augenbraue aus an seinem Auge entlang und wurde von ein paar weißblonden Strähnen verdeckt.

„Das sind dann wohl die Muggelgene, was?", zischte Draco. Seine blasse Hand zitterte, als er damit nach der Wunde, von der Harry gar nicht glauben wollte, dass er sie verursacht hatte, tasten wollte, sich aber nicht so recht traute. Blut lief ihm ins Auge und er kniff es schnell zusammen. „Hast du dich jetzt abreagiert oder willst du da auch noch mal?" Er hielt Harry die andere Gesichtshälfte hin, wahrscheinlich um ihn nur noch mehr zu provozieren. Prompt packte er den Slytherin am Kragen und zog ihn hoch.

„Wer beleidigt hier meine Mutter, ja? Du hast es doch nicht anders verdient", fauchte er und rammte Draco gegen die Wand, worauf der schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. „Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass meine Eltern echte Gefühle füreinander hatten und deine nicht. Genau das hat mir Sirius nämlich erzählt. Beide wollten sie nicht. Deine Mutter deinen Vater nicht und andersrum auch nicht. Und deswegen wollen sie dich doch auch nicht. Weil du das fleischgewordene Dings ihrer Unterdrückung durch eure widerliche reinblütige Gesellschaft bist."

Verletzt füllten Dracos Augen sich mit Tränen, was Harry so sehr verunsicherte, dass er ihn losließ und zurücktaumelte. Der Slytherin rutschte ein Stück an der Wand herunter und senkte den Blick, verteilte dadurch wieder ein wenig von seinem reinen Blut auf dem Boden.

„Lern erst einmal dich auszudrücken, bevor du solche Sachen ablässt", krächzte er und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Draco biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und versuchte wohl Haltung zu bewahren, was er schlecht tun konnte, als er seine Tasche einräumen musste. Passenderweise riss ihm auch noch der Gurt, als er sie schultern wollte. „Verdammt…"

„Das hast du jetzt davon", sagte Harry bemüht ruhig. „Wenigstens erzählt Sirius mir die Wahrheit. Mit dir hat er doch auch nur Mitleid. So wie Diggory. Aus einem anderen Grund hätte der sich doch nie mit dir abgegeben. An dir ist nichts, was ihn halten würde, außer deinen großen Hundeaugen. Glaubst du, die Tränenmasche hält noch ne Weile oder erlöst du Diggory irgendwann selbst? Sieht doch ein Blinder, dass er am liebsten was anderes tun würde, als sich von deinen dreckigen Pfoten betatschen lassen zu wollen." Harry wartete vergeblich auf eine schlagfertige Antwort. So wie Malfoy ihn anschaute rechnete er fest damit, der Slytherin würde gleich losheulen. Damit Harry das wohl nicht mitbekam achtete Draco auch gar nicht mehr auf seine Tasche, als er schnurstracks den Gang entlang rannte und um die Ecke verschwand.

„Harry?!" Der Gryffindor wurde am Arm gepackt und herumgerissen. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fuhr Diggory ihn an. „Ich warte seit einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek. Draco kommt nicht zu spät. Was…"

„Gar nichts, ja? Er ist hypersensibel", murrte Harry und machte sich los. „Lauf ihm doch nach und trockne seine falschen Tränen. Der will doch nur Mitleid. Kapiert das doch alle mal." Damit verschwand er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er musste sich vorbereiten und wenn er morgen versagte, dann war das ganz allein Malfoys Schuld.

* * *

Schluchzend saß Draco an einer abgelegenen Stelle am Seeufer und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen blutverschmierten Händen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er wegen Potter heulte, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wegen Morgen war er so angespannt und dann… hatte Potter doch Recht. Cedric hätte nie mit ihm gesprochen, wenn er kein Mitleid gehabt hätte. Das hatte Draco doch gewusst und er hatte es akzeptiert, weil er dafür nicht mehr alleine hatte sein müssen, aber… es so unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen. Mit den ganzen anderen Wahrheiten… Narzissa hatte ihn doch nie gewollt, aber Lily hatte ihren kleinen Harry gewollt und den ach so tollen James sicher auch. Irgendwie schien es Narzissa wohl ähnlich gegangen zu sein wie ihm. Oder nicht?

Gerade wünschte Draco sich, dass er Black um mehr Informationen gebeten hätte…

„Draco?"

Der Slytherin versuchte das Hicksen zu unterdrücken, das ihm automatisch entweichen wollte, als Cedric sich neben ihn setzte. Sicher wieder nur aus Mitleid. Sicher verwechselte Cedric Mitleid mit Liebe…

„Ich hab ewig gebraucht um dich zu finden", sagte Cedric leise und rückte näher. Sein warmer Körper lockte geradezu danach sich anzulehnen, aber Draco presste die Stirn fest gegen seine eigenen Beine. Der Boden war auch warm. Es war Ende Juni und er bräuchte nicht einmal seinen Umhang tragen, aber… er war irgendwie nicht darauf gekommen ihn auszuziehen und das er schwitzte merkte er auch gar nicht richtig.

„Was ist los?", fragte Cedric vorsichtig.

Draco schniefte. „Lass mich…"

„Aber –"

„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!", schnauzte Draco, den Kopf zu Cedric drehend. Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen. Das Salz brannte in der kleinen Platzwunde, die Potter ihm verpasst hatte und die Cedric jetzt musterte. Er zückte den Zauberstab, aber Draco schlug seine Hand weg. „Hör auf!" Er wandte den Blick wieder ab, starrte aber diesmal über den See. Das Schloss hatte er genau im Blickfeld, das Durmstrang-Schiff verbarg sich hinter ein paar Bäumen und nur der Mast war zu sehen. „Such dir wen anders um deine Komplexe auszuleben."

„Was?" Cedrics Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Draco konnte sie nicht abschütteln. „Draco, was ist los?"

„Du bist nur aus Mitleid mit mir zusammen, das ist los!", schrie Draco zornig und versuchte wegzurutschen. Fast fiel er ins Wasser, aber Cedric packte ihn rechtzeitig am Handgelenk und zog ihn dicht an sich.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte er mehr als empört und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hättest doch nie mit mir gesprochen, wenn ich nicht ausgegrenzt worden wäre!", gab Draco zurück. Sein neuerlicher Versuch sich zu entfernen wurde von Cedric unterbunden, indem er sich neben dem Jüngeren aufstützte. Draco blieb so nur die Möglichkeit in den See zu hüpfen und dafür konnte er nicht gut genug schwimmen. Aber vielleicht war ertrinken ja eine schöne Alternative zu der Schmach, die er hier ertragen musste.

„Du hättest sonst doch auch nicht mit mir gesprochen", sagte Cedric leise, rückte näher an Draco und strich ihm vorsichtig das Haar aus der Wunde, die er besorgt musterte. Noch ein Grund um Mitleid zu empfinden, richtig?

„Lass mich gehen", presste Draco hervor und wandte den Blick ab.

„Nein…" Cedric umfasste sein Gesicht, achtete sorgsam darauf den Riss an Dracos Schläfe nicht zu berühren, und zog den Jüngeren so, dass er ihn ansehen musste. „Nie wieder…" Bevor Draco sich darüber aufregen konnte, wie kitschig das war, wonach ihm gerade auch gar nicht der Sinn stand, hatte Cedric seine Lippen sanft verschlossen und küsste ihn inniglich. Draco krallte sich an Cedrics Schulter fest, als er fast auf den Boden geschoben wurde.

„Cedric, lass… Cedric, hör auf!" Draco versuchte den Älteren wegzudrücken, scheiterte aber kläglich und fand sich nur noch dichter gegen den warmen Körper gedrückt wieder, Cedrics Lippen nie weit von seinen entfernt.

„Warum denn?"

Draco erschauderte, als Cedrics Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren. „Weil… Weil…"

„Weil ich Mitleid hatte? Gut, deswegen hab ich dich angesprochen, aber deswegen bin ich jetzt nicht hier. Du kannst nicht den… Grund verfluchen, wegen dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Genauso gut könntest du auch Hogwarts verfluchen."

„Ich verfluche Hogwarts!", presste Draco hervor. „Alles verlogene… verlogene Schweine!"

„Nichts hiervon basiert auf einer Lüge, Draco. Du kannst nicht sagen, ich sei verlogen. Das ist nicht fair."

„Das ist nicht fair?" Draco packte Cedrics Arme und versuchte den festen Griff des Älteren zu lösen. „Das hier ist nicht fair. Danach würdest du abhauen und…"

„Nein." Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommst du da drauf?" Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Vertraust du Black mehr als mir? Glaubst du, ich habe mich mit dir angefreundet, weil ich dich… ins Bett kriegen wollte?"

„Hier ist nirgendwo ein Bett und trotzdem willst du… Ich seh das doch in deinen Augen", hauchte Draco.

„Was ist so falsch daran, wenn ich dir nahe sein will? Soll das der Beweis dafür sein, dass ich dich nicht liebe?"

Schlagartig errötete Draco. „Sag das nicht…"

„Aber es stimmt."

„Tut es nicht!", brüllte Draco, aber Cedric wich keinen Millimeter zurück. „Du denkst das bloß und… Es stimmt nicht… Sag das nie wieder! Du kannst… sowas wie mich doch nicht…" Aufschluchzend schlang Draco die Arme um Cedrics Rücken und presste sich an ihn. „Ich hass es so sehr hier. All diese miesen Schweine und… Ich hab so Angst, dass du mich auch wieder fallen lässt. Ich hab doch sonst niemanden. Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Ich… Cedric…" Draco verstärkte seinen Griff und brachte Cedric zum Keuchen. „Verlass mich nicht. Bitte, verlass mich nicht." Draco zog Cedric in einen langen Kuss. Eher verzweifelt als leidenschaftlich, aber wärmend. So eine wunderbare Wärme, so ausfüllend und regelrecht beflügelnd.

Hitze vernebelte Dracos Gedanken vollkommen, hielt ihn wenigstens davon ab in einer bedrückenden Finsternis zu versinken, und übernahm langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über seinen ganzen Körper. Die Knie anwinkelnd zerrte Draco Cedric zwischen seine Beine, stöhnte leise unter dem Gewicht auf und suchte ungeduldig den Verschluss von Cedrics Hose, riss sie ihm dann stürmisch von den Beinen. Den kühlen Hauch um seine eigenen plötzlich nackten Beine bemerkte er kaum, wurde er doch sofort von einem Schwall Hitze weggespült. Mehr brauchte Draco im Moment nicht. Er klammerte sich zwischen Cedrics Schulterblättern fest und konzentrierte sich auf die fiebrige Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern.

Cedrics Lippen waren kaum eine Sekunde von Dracos getrennt, dämpften so den schmerzhaften Schrei, der Draco entfuhr, als er nahezu unbarmherzig geweitet wurde. Allerdings beschwerte er sich nicht, hatte er Cedric doch beinahe dazu gezwungen, drängte sich ihm immer wieder entgegen und hielt ihn vom Sprechen ab, indem er die rotgeschwollenen Lippen jedesmal wenn sie sich lösten schnell wieder verschloss.

Alles ging viel zu schnell, der Rhythmus unstetig aber mehr als erfolgreich. Draco stöhnte tief auf, als er kam und rammte ungewollt seine Zähne in Cedrics Unterlippe, was den Schrei, der dem bei seinem Höhepunkt entfuhr, noch verstärkte.

Keuchend sackte Cedric auf ihm zusammen. Draco benutzte das weiße Hemd um seine Stirn vom Schweiß zu trocknen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, seinen Griff um Cedric zu verstärken. Eine weitere Grenze überschritten und damit nur noch mehr Gründe um Angst zu haben. Draco wimmerte leise und neue Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Cedric bemerkte sie erst ein wenig später und schaute Draco dann in die Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten die Tränen wegzuwischen. Schweiß rann ihm über die Schläfe auf seine hochrote Wange und tropfte auf Dracos Gesicht, vermischte sich mit der salzigen Tränenflüssigkeit.

Es war nicht perfekt, eigentlich alles andere als perfekt, aber Draco wollte im Moment genau das hier. Den Kopf zur Seite drehend kniff er die Augen fest zusammen und weinte still vor sich hin, während Cedric ihm vorsichtig das leicht verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn strich. Draco griff Cedrics Hand und hielt sie an seiner Wange fest, während er mit der anderen Hand über den leicht klebrigen Stoff von Cedrics Hemd fuhr.

„Ich liebe dich…", hauchte Cedric, presste seine Wange gegen Dracos und verschmierte die Tränen so noch mehr.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich weiß doch… Tut mir Leid… Ich weiß auch nicht, was immer mit mir los ist. Ich…"

„Pscht…" Cedric legte sich nur halb auf ihn, um Draco nicht zu ersticken. „Du hast schreckliche Alpträume, weißt du das? Nachts schluchzt du richtig, es zerreißt mir das Herz, weil ich nichts tun kann." Mit zitternden Fingern strich er Draco wieder das Haar aus der Stirn, achtete sorgsam darauf, dass sich keine Strähne in der Wunde verfing. „In den Ferien konnte ich dich wenigstens festhalten. Du bist immer ruhiger geworden, wenn ich dir einen Kuss genau hierhin gegeben habe." Cedric presste die Lippen direkt unter Dracos Haaransatz. „Jetzt kann ich nichts tun. Dabei will ich doch nur, dass du glücklich bist."

Draco wollte sich die Tränen wegwischen, aber Cedric hielt seine Hand schnell fest. „Du hättest sagen müssen, wenn du nicht schlafen konntest. Ich hätte…"

„Was? Es war doch süß, wie du mir die Augen kühlen wolltest, als ich diese Augenringe hatte."

Glucksend drehte Draco den Kopf weg. „Es geht nicht… weg…", presste er schließlich hervor. „Und Potter hält mir vor, dass ich ihm seinen Paten wegnehmen würde, dabei hat er mir meinen Hund… meinen damals einzigen Freund weggenommen und es ist mein Verdienst, dass er überhaupt einen Paten hat. Daran denkt er nicht. Ihm kommt gar nicht in den Sinn, dass auch jemand anderes als er Schmerzen haben könnte… Er hat sich nie bedankt… Ich meine, ich brauch das nicht. Ich… aber…" Sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe beißend kniff Draco die Augen zusammen, spürte heiße Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. „Tut so weh", keuchte er. „So verraten zu werden…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Draco…" Cedric gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Aber wenn du nicht darüber redest, dann wird es auch nicht besser. Und du willst mir doch vertrauen, oder?"

Draco schlug die Augen nieder. Er vertraute Cedric doch. Zwar nicht blind, aber er würde das auch nicht ändern können, wenn er ständig über die Vergangenheit redete. „Mein Pate sagt dasselbe. Er will mir keinen Trank mehr für einen traumlosen Schlaf geben. Das ist… die reinste Qual."

„Aber es ist richtig. Wir träumen, um sowas verarbeiten zu können."

„Du hast leicht reden…" Draco grub die Fingernägel tief in die weiche Haut von Cedrics Halsbeuge, hinterließ halbmondförmige, rote Abdrücke und fixierte die. „Du hast ja nicht…" Er verstummte und schlang die Arme wieder um Cedrics Rücken, seufzte schwer gegen dessen Wange. „Es war schön. Ich meine… Ich fühl mich besser." Er lächelte leicht. „Eigentlich fühl ich mich sogar sehr gut."

„Du fühlst dich auch sehr gut an."

Draco errötete schlagartig. „Cedric!" Demonstrativ presste er die Lippen aufeinander, als Cedric ihn küsste. „Nochmal ohne Tränen?"

Statt einer Antwort bekam Draco einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den und wollte auch gar nicht abgelenkt werden. Er fragte sich nur kurz, wie Cedric es jetzt auch noch hinkriegte eine Hand unter Dracos Hemd fahren zu lassen, aber er war mehr als froh, dass da noch eine Wärmequelle war. Merkwürdig still war es um sie herum. Nur das säuselnde Rauschen des Windes war zu hören, obwohl es wieder unangenehm brannte und Draco fast schreien wollte.

Die Finger tief zwischen Cedrics Rippen grabend lehnte Draco die Schläfe gegen Cedrics Hals, spürte den schnellen Pulsschlag an seiner Wange und lächelte zufrieden, fast schon selig, als sein Herzschlag fast denselben Rhythmus schlug. Heftige Stöße, wie ein inneres Erdbeben, trugen Dracos Gedanken weit weg, an einen Ort so wunderbar warm und gefüllt mir purem Glück, dass es nur ein Traum sein konnte. Zur Abwechslung mal ein schöner. Ein wunderschöner Traum, in dem Draco sich einfach treiben lassen konnte und frei wie ein Vogel dem Wind hinterher fliegen konnte, sich von den Wünschen einsamer Nächte leiten lassend.

Beschützend im Arm gehalten, liebevoll geküsst und auf Schwellen der Ekstase getragen, die er sich nie hatte vorstellen können.

„I…Ich…" Draco stöhnte leise, als er die Beine wieder ausstreckte und vollkommen erschöpft einfach liegenblieb. Cedrics Arme, zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes aufgestützt, zitterten vor Anstrengung, aber er versuchte alles an Kraft aufzubringen um Draco nicht zu erdrücken. „Ich… Cedric…" Eine Hand auf Cedrics glühende Wange legend suchte Draco Blickkontakt und wurde selig angelächelt. Draco erwiderte das, während das Feuer in seinem Inneren langsam kleiner wurde.

„Ich weiß."

Draco lächelte noch breiter. „Australien."

Cedric zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen, ließ sich langsam sinken und entlockte Draco ein kleines Seufzen, als er sich vorsichtig auf ihn legte.

„Wenn du das Preisgeld gewonnen hast, dann sehen wir uns Kängurus an."

Cedric lachte heiser auf. „Kängurus?"

„Die haben einen Beutel." Draco verknotete die Finger ineinander und presste sie sich auf den oberen Brustkorb. „Da schläft ein Baby-Känguru drin."

Grinsend lehnte Cedric sich vor und presste Draco kurz die Lippen auf. „Dieser Beutel ist voller Schleim", hauchte er.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Gar nicht! Nein!" Er presste sich die Hände vor die Augen und würgte, was sich in ein Kichern verwandelte, als Cedric den freiliegenden Teil seines Bauches küsste. „Lass das! Ich hasse dich jetzt. Du hast mir meine Unschuld genommen." Cedric gluckste. „In Sachen Kängurus…"


	39. Voldemort

**Kapitel 39: Voldemort**

Dracos Ohren dröhnten von der lauten Musik, die die Kapelle spielte und er meckerte sich um Kopf und Kragen, merkte so kaum, wie sich jemand neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Hey!", brüllte Black ihm ins Ohr.

Draco fuhr hoch und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als der alte Sack viel zu nah war und meinte ihn mit seinem perfekten Lächeln belästigen zu müssen. „Cousin Sirius, was machst du denn hier?!", rief er über den Lärm hinweg.

Black hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin Harrys Familie! Bin schon den ganzen Tag hier!" Einen Arm um Dracos Schulter legend rückte er näher und meinte sich breitbeinig genug hinsetzen zu müssen, dass er Platz für zwei Crabbes brauchte. Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Er war nervös und hatte eben vergessen, dass Potter auch so etwas wie eine Familie hatte. „Und? Aufgeregt?" Black sprach jetzt direkt in sein Ohr, was Draco schaudern ließ.

„Wieso?", wollte Draco wissen, den Kopf leicht drehend fixierte er die grauen Augen seines Sitznachbarn. Cedrics Eltern stachen ihm dabei ins Blickfeld. Die beiden hatten es sich bei Cedrics Freunden aus Hufflepuff bequem gemacht. Draco hatte nie wirklich mit denen geredet, aber er war ja auch unbeliebt. Wenigstens ärgerten sie ihn nicht.

„Weil dein Freund sich in Lebensgefahr begibt?", gluckste Black. Er rieb Dracos Schulter leicht, aber beständig, was dem Jüngeren irgendwie unangenehm war.

„Und was ist mit deinem Patenkind, Cousin?", fragte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. Es stimmte. Er war aufgeregt, seine Hände klitschnass und seine Hose nicht gut gewählt, weil sie sich nicht dazu eignete den Schweiß an ihr abzuwischen.

„Harry packt das. Wir haben allesmögliche geübt", sagte Black mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust. Als ob die nicht schon breit genug wäre. Draco verdrehte die Augen, als eine typische, elterliche Lobtriade folgte…

„Du siehst anders aus…", meinte Black plötzlich, merkwürdig leise. Draco hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen.

„Hm?" Verwirrt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. Er hatte nichts anders gemacht. Trug nichts auffälliges, hatte seine Haare nicht übermäßig gepflegt und krank wurde er auch nicht. Vielleicht brauchte Black allmählich eine Brille. Er wurde ja auch nicht jünger…

„Ich meine…" Black fuhr beinahe sanft durch Dracos Haare. „Erwachsener?" Wieso fragte er das? Draco zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte Geburtstag", murmelte er, während langsam das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. „Von einem Tag auf den anderen werde ich wohl erwachsen und gebildet wirken."

Black lachte auf, presste Dracos Kopf an seine Schulter und erntete dafür von irgendwoher anheizende Pfiffe. Draco verdrehte wieder die Augen, bis ihm dann ein Lichtlein aufging. Wenn Cedric seinen Freunden jetzt prompt alles haarklein erzählt hatte, was sie wie getan hatten, dann… Oh, Merlin, er würde nie wieder die Große Halle betreten können. Reflexartig legte er eine Hand auf Blacks Knie, das sich fest gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste, und knetete den warmen Oberschenkel, was Black zum Glucksen brachte. Irgendwie mussten sie auch ein komisches Bild abgeben.

Hochrot nahm Draco die Hand langsam wieder weg und starrte nach vorne auf den Wall von Hecken, der sich im Quidditchstadion ausgebreitet hatte. Eigentlich brauchte ihm nicht peinlich sein, was er mit Cedric getan hatte und irgendwie war es das ja auch nicht, aber es war etwas zwischen ihnen und… Draco lächelte. Cedric würde das genauso sehen und alles für sich behalten.

„Hat dir mein Geschenk gefallen?", fragte Black immer noch sehr leise und ziemlich heiser.

„Jaah, ganz nett", sagte Draco und räusperte sich. Er versuchte Blacks Arm von seiner Schulter zu bekommen, aber der Schwarzhaarige klopfte nur seelenruhig mit den Fingern herum.

„Nett?" Black klang leicht verletzt. „Und was war das nettere Geschenk?", raunte er so nah an Dracos Ohr, dass der die feuchten Lippen spüren konnte.

Das Schütteln konnte Draco kaum unterdrücken. Wenn Cedric das sehen würde, dann wäre er sicher wieder… ein wenig eifersüchtig. „Vater hat mir…"

„Ich meine nicht deinen Vater", knurrte Black und seufzte genervt auf. „Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede…"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vor gut einem Monat warst du noch die Jungfräulichkeit in Person und jetzt…"

„Black!", rief Draco empört dazwischen. Sie waren hier von der ganzen Schule umringt, Crabbe und Goyle saßen gleich neben ihnen und Hamster und Wiesel ein paar Bänke unter ihnen! Wie konnte Black jetzt über sowas reden wollen?

„Ich will's wissen, Draco", redete Black einfach weiter, als hätte er Draco keinen Eimer mit roter Farbe über den Kopf geschüttet. Hatte er auch nur metaphorisch… „Habt ihr? Ich bring ihn um, wenn er deine Unsicherheit schamlos ausgenutzt hat. Du bist noch so jung und deine Unschuld sollte dir mehr wert sein, als… einen Kuchen mit Kerze drauf! Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Als ich vierzehn war, da…"

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen", quietschte Draco und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Merlin…"

„Bleib bei Sirius… oder Cousin… Glaub mir, sie stöhnen viel zu oft Merlin." Black seufzte herzzerreißend. „Ich fühle mich da irgendwie benachteiligt. Immerhin ist Merlin da nirgendwo… oder Fuck!" Dracos Augen wurden groß. „Wieso fluchen sie beim Sex?" Dracos Augen wurden noch ein Stück größer, quollen fast aus ihren Höhlen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihnen etwas Schlimmes getan hätte. Ich bin gut, weißt du. Wenn du willst kannst du in ein paar Jahren mal…"

Draco hielt sich einfach mal die Ohren zu, aber Black zog schnell wieder seine Arme herunter. „Oje…"

„Was denn?" Black schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Das ist unhöflich, Draco."

„Ernsthaft, Cousin, ich will nichts mehr über deine ausschweifenden Erfahrungen hören", sagte Draco und seufzte.

„Aha", knurrte Black auf einmal ziemlich angefressen. „Ihr hattet, weshalb das Thema jetzt uninteressant ist, aber…"

Ein Pfiff unterbrach ihn zum Glück. Draco atmete tief durch, hörte Bagman aber kaum. Cedric suchte nach ihm, als er auftauchte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er Cedrics Blick traf und ein paar Herzschläge festhalten konnte. Dracos Augen schlossen sich von selbst einen Moment, als Cedric sich von ihm wegdrehte, seiner Aufgabe entgegen. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das ihn schwermütig aufseufzen ließ und so hoffentlich aus seinem Inneren verschwand. Ach, er vermisste die Lage der zweiten Aufgabe, wo er sich nicht hatte sorgen müssen. Bei der ersten Aufgabe hatte er wenigstens sehen können, was Cedric erwartete. Hier starrte er nur auf blickdichte Pflanzen.

Und er hatte gehofft, so würde es ihm leichter fallen…

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schlossen sich die Hecken gerade hinter Fleur. Alle Champions waren jetzt in diesem Labyrinth und Draco hatte seine Chance verpasst peinlich zu winken, um Cedrics Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Was müssen die da jetzt eigentlich machen?", fragte er Black.

„Den Pokal finden", erklärte der Ältere recht gelangweilt. „Ich denke nicht, dass wirklich fiese Sachen in diesem… Labyrinth warten. Brauchst dich also nicht sorgen."

„Halt die Klappe…" Draco verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Um ihn herum herrschte eine gelöste Stimmung. Allerlei Spekulationen wurden ausgetauscht, Crabbe und Goyle redeten nur Unsinn und Hamster griff bei jedem kleinen Geräusch aus dem Heckenlabyrinth Ronalds Patschepfötchen.

„Weißt du, Draco… Cedric ist ein ganz normaler Teenager. Er mag nett tun, aber eigentlich hat er die ganze Zeit doch nur drauf gewartet dich flachlegen zu können. Seine Freunde kennen alle Einzelheiten, da wette ich meine Haarpracht drauf. Das Interesse hat er doch schon längst verloren, Draco…" Black seufzte resignierend, als ob Draco ihn dieses Mal um einen Rat gebeten hätte. Es war doch nichts anders, nur weil sie… einen Schritt weitergegangen waren. Er würde jetzt nicht das Interesse an Cedric verlieren… Und wenn er etwas Ähnliches spüren würde, dann musste er sich eben interessanter machen.

„Lass es, Cousin", seufzte Draco. „Du säst keine Zwietracht, warum auch immer du das versuchst."

Black lachte bellend auf und lockerte endlich seinen Griff um Dracos Schulter. Eine Weile schien er in Gedanken versunken, bevor er anfing unwichtiges Zeug über das Turnier zu labern, kleine Geräusche interpretierte und ebenfalls zu spekulieren begann. Draco hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles im Kreis. Er wollte einfach nur noch, dass dieses Turnier vorbei war. Es war unwichtig, ob Cedric gewinnen würde. Draco brauchte keinen Sieger an seiner Seite…

Fleur wurde irgendwann angeschleppt. Wieder war sie ohnmächtig und wurde sofort von Madam Pomfrey versorgt. Draco ließ sich irgendwas von Black ins Ohr brabbeln. Die Hälfte hatte mit Fleurs Unwiderstehlichkeit zu tun. Fast wie bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft tropfte dem Ex-Sträfling ein bisschen Sabber aus dem Mund. Widerwärtig. Draco schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf.

„Das ist widerlich, Black", raunte Draco angesäuert.

„Was?" Black hatte sich vorgelehnt um Fleur anstarren zu können und musterte jetzt Draco, wobei er sanft lächelte, die grauen Augen silbern schimmernd. „Vielleicht heirate ich mal sowas Hübsches… bekomme einen kleinen Black. Mit dem könntest du dann spielen."

Draco verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Du heiratest nie, Cousin." Irgendwie war das einfach ein absurder Gedanke. Black musste beim Status Quo bleiben und da war er nun mal… Single. Er mit einer Frau am Arm war unvorstellbar. Potter würden die Glubschaugen aus dem Schädel fallen.

Blacks Blick wurde dunkel und er setzte sich wieder richtig hin, ein melancholisches Lächeln zur Schau stellend. „Ich bin einsam", hauchte er und verknotete die Finger in seinem Schoß. „Es wäre schön… wenn jemand da wäre, der sich um mich sorgt." Er warf Draco einen fast sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu. Anscheinend war ihm das wirklich wichtig…

„Warum siehst du mich dabei so an?", wollte Draco wissen und wandte den Blick ab. Nebel war aufgezogen und legte sich über die Hecken. Es wurde kalt, weshalb Draco sich die Oberarme rieb.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Black tonlos. Als Draco einen Seitenblick wagte, schaute der Ältere in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Kerl hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle…

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, ehe wieder etwas passierte. Draco wurde mit jedem Moment unruhiger. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und sein Magen schmerzte, so sehr sorgte er sich. Aber sie hätten Cedric da rausgeholt, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre. Wie Fleur, oder? Bitte, bitte, lass ihn heil und gesund wieder kommen. Draco schloss angespannt die Augen und spürte Blacks Hand auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt.

„Alles wird gut", murmelte Black ihm zu, als Draco ein Zittern durchfuhr.

„Mir geht's gut", versicherte Draco und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Krum, Potter und Cedric waren da noch drin… Wenn Potter sich jetzt hinterhältig an Cedric heranschleichen und ihn… Merlin, nein. Das war Potter, der würde nie… Aber Krum vielleicht? Viktor, der sich ständig verlaufende Kerl mit dem Edding? Würde der Cedric so aus dem Spiel bekommen wollen?

„Und Viktor Krum ist raus!", kam es in diesem Moment von Bagman, dessen Stimme trotzdem nur dumpf in Dracos Kopf widerhallte. Ihm wurde so unglaublich schlecht, dass er glaubte ohne einen Heiltrank keine weitere Stunde durchhalten zu können.

„Woah, Harry gegen deinen Kevin", gluckste Black. „Das ist ein indirektes Duell zwischen uns."

„Was?", keuchte Draco und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Lass uns wetten…", schlug Black vor und streckte die Hand aus. „Wenn Kevin gewinnt, dann unterstütze ich euch… bei allen Schwierigkeiten."

„Wir haben keine Schwierigkeiten."

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", grinste Black und schnappte sich Dracos zitternde Hand. „Abgemacht?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und starrte auf die große, warme Hand. „Was, wenn Potter gewinnt?"

„Dann musst du die Ferien bei mir verbringen", sagte Black und befeuchtete sich langsam die Lippen.

Draco musste lachen und vergas für einen Moment fast seine Anspannung. Kopfschüttelnd boxte er Sirius in die Seite und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Prompt wurde ihm erneut bewusst, was Cedric passieren könnte, als er Viktor ebenfalls bewusstlos sehen musste. Er wurde von zwei großen Kerlen über den Boden geschleift und in der Nähe der Jury einfach fallen gelassen.

„So sind die mit Fleur aber nicht umgegangen", murmelte Black verwirrt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Viktor irgendwas getan, dass diese Behandlung rechtfertigen würde. Draco seufzte. Wenn er Cedric angegriffen und verletzt hätte, dann wäre der Hogwarts-Champion jetzt ebenfalls hier. Auf eine gewisse Weise sollte er also beruhigt sein…

„Das dauert…" Black seufzte auf und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

„Ey!" Jemand hinter ihm beschwerte sich über die geraubte Sicht und Black lenkte sich mit einem kleinen Wortgefecht ab, aber Draco blendete das genauso aus, wie Crabbe und Goyle, die Potters Beerdigung planten.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später ertönte endlich ein lauter Knall und tosender Applause brach aus. Draco musste aufstehen um einen Blick auf Potter zu erhaschen. Er sah ziemlich zerfleddert aus, den Pokal in der rechten Hand und am anderen eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Der Schmutz auf seinen Wangen war von Tränenspuren durchzogen. Draco gluckste und stupste Goyle in die Seite, machte ihn auf die Heulsuse aufmerksam, die es trotzdem irgendwie geschafft hatte, zu gewinnen.

Black allerdings jubelte nicht. Eine Hand in die Hüfte stemmend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht…", murmelte er, bevor er Draco zur Seite schob und auf sein Patenkind zu hastete. Dem blonden Slytherin war das relativ egal. Potter hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit und damit hatte er mit Cedric mehr Privatsphäre, keine nervtötende Presse oder so etwas. Draco legte sich im Kopf ein paar tröstende Worte zurecht, aber er wusste nicht wirklich, wie man jemanden, der sich derartig für das Turnier aufgeopfert hatte, aufheitern sollte. Dann verlor man auch noch gegen Harry Potter, der sich praktisch reingemogelt hatte, eh schon genug Ruhm und Gold hatte und… so jung war. Vielleicht tat es ja ein sehr langer Kuss. Draco grinste. Wenn das nicht half, dann würde er es genauso machen, wie Cedric gestern.

„Wie finden die ihn da drin jetzt wieder?", fragte Goyle nach einer Weile. Die Traube, die sich um Potter gebildet hatte, war kaum zu durchdringen, erst recht nicht mit Blicken.

„Hm…" Eigentlich war das eine gute Frage, was er Goyle jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden würde. Die Hecken waren magisch, also würden sie wohl einfach schrumpfen und Cedric irgendwo total geschafft und verzweifelt wieder auftauchen.

Draco fing Blacks Blick auf, als der kurz über die Schulter schaute. Das Entsetzen in den grauen Augen reichte aus, um Draco zu verwirren. So hatte er seinen Hund nicht einmal dann schauen sehen, als er ihn in die Badewanne gezerrt hatte…

„Ich geh mal runter", sagte Draco und schob sich erst an Goyle, dann an Crabbe vorbei.

„Seit wann gehörst du zu Potters innerem Zirkel?", wollte Crabbe wissen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich schmeiß mich an Black und mache große Augen. Da kann der gar nicht widerstehen", sagte er, ließ sich kurz verstehend angrunzen und marschierte die Tribüne herunter. „Cousin? Cousin!" Er steckte den Arm zwischen ein paar Männern hindurch, erwischte Blacks Ärmel und zog ihn aus der Menge.

„Wa… Draco?" Black schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und setzte ein verkrampftes Grinsen aus. „Setz dich wieder. Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen." Damit wollte er sich wieder in die Menge drücken, aber jetzt kam er nicht mehr durch. „Verdammt!"

„Cousin, ist Cedric da auch drin?", wollte Draco wissen, nachdem er Blacks Hemdärmel wieder zu fassen bekommen hatte und den Älteren aus großen, unschuldigen Augen anstarrte.

Black schluckte und fasste Draco an den Schultern. „Draco, setz dich da wieder hin. Ich komm gleich zu dir, ja?" Er drückte Draco ein paar Schritte weg und versuchte sich wieder zu Potter vorzukämpfen.

Draco zog konfus die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Potters dumpfe Stimme drang zu ihm vor und brüllte irgendwas von „wieder zurück". Ja, auch schon gemerkt, du Trottel? Mit den Augen rollend drehte Draco sich um, warf einen Blick auf Fleur, die wieder bei sich war und einen auf Viktor, der von Karkaroff zusammengestaucht wurde. Nur Cedric fehlte immer noch. Allmählich kochte die Sorge in Draco wieder hoch. Sich durch die Haare fahrend wollte Draco sich wieder setzen und bemerkte dabei, wie Moody Potter wegzog.

„Harry?!" Kurz darauf stolperte Black aus der kleinen Menge hervor. „Harry?"

„Sirius, wo ist er?" Dumbledore schlüpfte ebenfalls zwischen den Leuten hervor, die sich prompt alle umdrehten. Fotos wurden geschossen und Notizen gemacht. Anscheinend die Presse. Draco trat einen Schritt hinter Black. Er sah sicher schrecklich aus, so wie er sich vorhin immer die Haare gerauft hatte. Hastig versuchte er sie zu richten und…

„Dumbledore? Dumbledore, stimmt es was Potter über die Rückkehr von ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und Cedric Diggorys Tod erzählt?"

…erstarrte.

Potter erzählte wieder Unsinn um seine Aufmerksamkeit ja zu behalten. Der Junge hatte ein ernsthaftes Problem. ADS, oder so… Black sollte ihm mal einen Termin im St. Mungos machen. Cedric tot! Ja, natürlich. Als ob man beim Turnier wirklich sterben könnte. Das haben die doch nur gesagt, um die Jüngeren und Feigen abzuschrecken.

„Draco? Draco, hast du Harry gesehen?" Er spürte Blacks Hand auf seiner Wange und hob den Blick, allerdings nahm er seinen Cousin gar nicht richtig wahr.

„Dort… mit Professor Moody", krächzte er und streckte den Arm aus. Prompt war Black auch schon wieder verschwunden. Dumbledore und die Presseheinis folgten ihm. Draco ließ den Arm wieder sinken und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Hinter ihm wurde verunsichertes Gemurmel laut, das schnell wieder abnahm, als keine wichtigen Personen mehr anwesend waren. Draco hatte den Blick fest auf die Hecken gerichtet, durch die der dichte Nebel seine Bahnen zog. So würde er Cedric schlechter erkennen können, wenn er wieder herausfand. Immerhin musste er alleine den Weg finden, damit jemand sich – wie immer – um Potter kümmern konnte.

Draco Malfoy musste man auch gar nichts sagen. Er würde geduldig hier warten, bis Cedric auftauchte. Erschöpft und froh darüber, sich von Draco auffangen zu lassen. Schade nur, dass der unter Cedrics Gewicht einknicken würde. Dann würden sie beide auf dem Boden liegen und…

„Draco, kommst du mit hoch zum Schloss?"

„Alle sind schon weg…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte noch auf Ced…", krächzte er, wagte nicht den Blick von dem Heckenlabyrinth zu nehmen. Crabbe und Goyle machten sich kurz darauf davon und alles um Draco wurde still. Ab und zu hörte er einen Ast knicken oder merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Labyrinth, aber niemand kam, wenn er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um sein Blickfeld zu erweitern. Jedesmal schlich sich ein kurzes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das bald darauf verschwand, wenn wieder nur mehr Nebel aufzog. Draco senkte schließlich den Blick, beobachtete einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter, der aus dem Labyrinth gekrabbelt kam, und schöpfte kurz Hoffnung, dass Cedric einfach eine sehr peinliche Animagusgestalt hatte.

Cedric war auf keinen Fall tot! Warum denn? Wer sollte jemanden wie Cedric Diggory umbringen wollen, um das Turnier zu gewinnen? Potter… Nein, Potter eben nicht und… er wollte auch nur Aufmerksamkeit.

Draco atmete tief durch. Er setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, starrte hoffnungsvoll nach vorne und ignorierte das Brennen in seinen Augen. Obwohl… wenn er jetzt anfing zu weinen, würde Cedric ihn in den Arm nehmen. Draco musste das allerdings selbst übernehmen, als ihm eine dicke, heiße Träne über die Wange kullerte. Es wurde kalt, dabei war es Ende Juni. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper, als ihm irgendwann eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt wurde.

„Wir haben dich gesucht." Severus' Stimme klang tonlos, als wolle er versuchen ihr einen sanften Unterton zu verleihen.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit hier", sagte Draco heiser. „Und ich warte hier weiter. Danke für die Decke." Er zog sich ebendiese enger um den Oberkörper und fixierte die dunklen Schatten hinter den Nebelschwaden, wo jeden Moment Cedric herauskommen würde.

„Nein, Draco, du kommst mit hoch", sagte Severus und legte seinem Patenkind eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es hat keinen Zweck zu warten."

Fest presste Draco die spröden Lippen aufeinander. So wollte man ihn auch nicht küssen und Cedric küsste ihn so gerne.

„Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Sag bloß, der Mistkerl hat den Hintereingang genommen und feiert seinen zweiten Platz?", presste Draco hervor, wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Tränen verschmierten Wangen und ballte die andere so fest zusammen, dass sein eigenes Blut ihn wärmte.

„Nein…" Severus packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Sofort knickte Draco ein. Nach so langer Zeit im Schneidersitz spürte er seine Beine nicht mehr und musste sich an Severus festklammern, um nicht hinzufallen. „Du kommst mit und schläfst dich aus. Wir reden morgen über das, was mit Diggory passiert ist."

Prompt fuhr Draco hoch und packte jetzt Severus am Kragen. „Was ist mit ihm?!", brüllte er und war kurz davor seinen Hauslehrer zu schütteln. „Was heißt das? Warum sitz ich stundenlang hier und warte? Warum sagt mir keiner, wo er ist?"

Severus ließ sich ein bisschen schütteln und fasste den erschöpften Draco schließlich am Kinn, um ihn zu mustern. „Weine nicht, bis wir uns nicht hundertprozentig sicher sind." Draco hickste und Severus war kurz davor die Augen zu verdrehen, klopfte Draco aber unbeholfen auf die Schulter, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Komm."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder herum.

„Draco, komm jetzt."

Wieder schüttelte Draco den Kopf, so fest, dass sein Haar widerlich abstand. Cedric würde ihn auslachen… Nein, würde er nicht. Er würde es sanft wieder glatt streichen. Schniefend zog Draco die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch, was mehr wie eine Grimasse aussah.

„Jetzt mach es mir nicht noch schwerer." Severus drehte ihn zu sich herum und wollte ihn hinter sich herziehen, aber Draco rammte die Fersen tief in den Boden. „Muss ich dich erst scho…cken…" Severus klappte gerade langsam der Mund auf und er starrte vollkommen baff ins Labyrinth. Draco nutzte das aus und wirbelte herum, schluckte schwer, als er im Nebel Umrisse ausmachte.

„Merlin…", keuchte Severus.

„Nein…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ein Grinsen, dass der Morgensonne Konkurrenz machen konnte stahl sich auf sein aufgedunsenes, tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. „Cedric… Cedric!" Immer noch kribbelte es in seinen Beinen, als würden tausend Ameisen durch seine Venen wandern, aber Draco scherte sich nicht darum, sondern stürmte auf die Gestalt zu, die sich humpelnd den Weg aus dem Irrgarten bahnte. „Cedric!"

Der Andere schaute auf, als er seinen Namen hörte und konnte Draco geradeso eben auffangen, als der über eine Wurzel stolperte. Allerdings schien er zu schwach um sich lange auf den Beinen halten zu können. Er plumpste nach hinten und Draco landete zwischen seinen Beinen, das Gesicht auf den kanariengelben Fleck seines Trikots gepresst.

„Draco…" Cedrics kalte Finger legten sich auf seine Wangen, verbreiteten trotzdem eine angenehme Hitze und so wie Draco errötete, konnte sich der Andere prima die Hände an ihm wärmen. „Oh, Draco…" Bevor Draco ihm genauer ins Gesicht sehen konnte, küsste Cedric ihn. Draco rutschte so nah er konnte, klammerte sich an Cedrics Trikot fest und erwiderte den sehnsüchtigen Kuss so gut er konnte. Tränen kullerten wieder über seine Wangen, als er die Augen fest zusammenkniff. Jeder vergangenen Sekunde trauerte er nach, weil das bedeutete, dass der Kuss gleich vorbei sein würde und er sich dann von Cedric lösen musste.

„Ich… Ich…" Draco spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Augen nicht zu öffnen, aus Angst, dass er sich nur eingebildet hatte, Cedric wäre plötzlich aufgetaucht. Er hob die Lider leicht und schaute zwischen seinen Wimpern hindurch Cedric an, der ihn selbst anstarrte, als wäre er bis eben in Dracos Position gewesen.

„Alles okay, ich bin hier", sagte Cedric und zog seinen um einiges jüngeren Freund zwischen seine Beine, die er anwinkelte. So eng er konnte schlang er die Arme um Dracos bebenden Rücken und strich ihm wieder und wieder über den Kopf. „Ich bin hier…"

Er konnte nicht glauben, wie unglaublich erleichtert er war, dass Cedric redete. Matt zwar und kaum hörbar, aber er redete. Er war wach und ganz wichtig: lebte. Fast hätte Draco geglaubt, er hätte Cedric verloren. Für immer. Und das nur wegen einem bescheuerten Spiel, das die internationalen Verbindungen fördern sollte, oftmals aber genau das Gegenteil bewirkte.

Draco konnte ein Schniefen nicht unterdrücken und drehte den Kopf, um Cedric ansehen zu können. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so genau in die grauen Augen geschaut? Wie glänzender Stahl und etwas in Dracos Brust wurde ganz warm von den kleinen Sternen, die auf Cedrics Iris aufblitzten. Irgendetwas hatte er gerade wieder gefunden. Etwas, das vorher kalt und leer gewesen war, fühlte sich wieder warm an.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Draco. Das Brennen in seinen Augen schien aber nur schlimmer zu werden. „Ich liebe dich so sehr…" Verzweifelt drückte er sich wieder an Cedric, aus Angst er könnte einfach verschwinden. Noch größere Angst hatte er vor der Reaktion auf diese Worte.

„Draco…" Cedric seufzte auf. „Ich liebe dich auch." Kühle Lippen pressten sich auf Dracos Stirn, bevor der Jüngere den Kopf drehte und Cedric genauer musterte. Tiefe Risse zogen sich über sein feingeschnittenes, ausdruckstarkes Gesicht, das jede Emotion widerspiegelte, die Draco im Moment sehen und spüren wollte.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Draco über die halboffenstehenden, aufgesprungenen Lippen, während er sich fühlte, als hätte er nach endlos langem Suchen eine Spitzhacke gefunden um das Loch in der Wand, durch das nur ein kleiner Lichtstrahl fiel, zu vergrößern. Noch keine ganze Flut an Licht, aber schon ein richtiger Kegel, so warm und hell. Selbst wenn er einen Ton herausgekriegt hätte, dann wüsste Draco nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Augenlider flackerten, als Cedrics Finger die Konturen seiner Wangenknochen nachfuhren und ihm war schon längst alles andere als kalt.

„Wein nicht…" Cedric lächelte ihn erschöpft an, während er die Tränen aus Dracos Augenwinkeln wischte. „Ich bin doch hier…"

„Wieso warst du vorhin nicht hier?" Dracos Stimme war kaum noch vorhanden. Heiser und leise brabbelte er vor sich hin und hatte keine Ahnung, ob Cedric ihn verstehen würde. Severus konnte es anscheinend.

„Das würde mich auch wieder interessieren", sagte der Professor, den es anscheinend nicht interessierte, dass Draco endlich hatte sagen können, was er fühlte. „Das Turnier ist seit Stunden… vorbei. Potter hat uns mitgeteilt, Sie seien…" Severus räusperte sich. „…tot."

Draco biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe, rutschte förmlich auf Cedrics Schoß und suchte so viel Nähe wie möglich. Sein heißer Atem traf in kleinen Wölkchen auf Cedrics Hals und verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich… ähm, lebe…", war Cedrics sehr ergiebige Antwort.

„Anscheinend stehen Sie unter Schock." Severus bedeutete den beiden Jungen aufzustehen. „Wir gehen nach oben zum Schloss und sehen dann weiter."

Draco wollte sich kaum lösen, aber Cedric konnte ihn schlecht mit hochziehen. Anscheinend hatte er kaum noch Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper. Draco fasste Cedric am Arm, umschloss seine Hand und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu stützen, bemerkte so das erste Mal wirklich, wie schwer Cedric war. Einen zitternden Arm um Dracos Schulter legend kämpfte Cedric sich vorwärts und brauchte fast auch noch Unterstützung von Severus, so kurz davor war er sich einfach auf den Boden zu legen und wirklich zu sterben.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet…", murmelte Draco. Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass Severus ihn hören konnte. Cedric drehte den Kopf leicht, schwer atmend und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Ich hätte doch gemerkt, wenn…" Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte sich an Cedric, dessen Hand ihm leicht über die Schulter fuhr, als wolle er ihn trösten. „Merlin, ich bin so froh. So verdammt froh…"

„Draco", mahnte Severus. „Diggory ist müde. Lass ihn in Ruhe."

„Ist schon gut, Professor", murmelte Cedric. „Mir ist nichts passiert…"

„Die Platzwunde an ihrem Hinterkopf lässt mich anderes vermuten", grummelte Severus. Er fragte nichts weiter, bis sie beim Schloss waren. Nicht, wo Cedric gewesen war, warum er so spät kam und was passiert war, dass Potter behaupten ließ, er wäre tot. Draco ließ sich nicht davon abbringen Cedric bis in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten, wo Potter tief und fest schlief, Black an seiner Seite sitzend und ebenfalls im Land der Träume umher wandernd. Sonst war es leer und dunkel. Severus musste Madam Pomfrey erst aus ihrem Zimmer holen, damit sie sich sichtlich überrascht um Cedric kümmern konnte.

„Ich hole den Direktor", murmelte Severus, bevor er sich davonmachte. Cedric schien es schlimmer erwischt zu haben, als man auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte. Besorgt hockte Draco neben ihm und musterte die vielen Kratzer, Schnitte und Blutergüsse auf seinem Oberkörper.

„Der ist aber nicht von einer Prellung, Mr. Diggory", sagte Madam Pomfrey misstrauisch, während sie einen roten Fleck knapp unter Cedrics Schlüsselbein genauer begutachtete. „Woher haben Sie den?"

„Hm?" Cedric schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte er nicht aufgepasst.

„Ähm, den hat er… von mir", sagte Draco und räusperte sich leise. „Machen Sie ihn ruhig weg."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit einem Knutschfleck wird er leben können", sagte sie, während sie den Zauberstab über die tiefen Kratzer auf Cedrics Wange zog. „Ihre Eltern haben sich große Sorgen gemacht."

„Sind sie noch hier?", krächzte Cedric und drehte sich um, damit Madam Pomfrey sich die wirklich hässliche Platzwunde anschauen konnte. Dunkles Blut verklebte Cedrics braunes Haar und stellenweise waren noch einige kleine Steinchen zu erkennen. Draco drehte den Kopf weg und drückte Cedrics Hand, was der Hufflepuff erwiderte. Schmerzhaft, aber leise zischte Cedric auf, zerquetschte Dracos Hand dabei fast und wollte schwer keuchend loslassen, aber Draco hielt seine Hand fest zwischen seinen. Er musste jetzt einmal stark für Cedric sein, oder? Jedenfalls würde er es sein.

„Tut mir Leid, nein", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Ungeheuerlich was die Ihnen hier zugemutet haben…", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu. „Potter steht vollkommen neben sich."

„Würde sein Verhalten vielleicht erklären…" Cedric zischte erneut auf, beschwerte sich aber nicht, was Draco für ihn übernahm.

„Passen Sie doch auf!", zischte der Slytherin die Heilerin an.

„Nun hören Sie aber mal! Ich…"

„Ist schon gut, Draco…", murmelte Cedric und seufzte. „Is' meine Schuld… Ich war…" Er seufzte erneut. Draco legte eine Hand auf Cedrics nackten, aber wieder unversehrten Rücken. So neben der Spur hatte Draco Cedric noch nie erlebt und der Drang ihn auszufragen wurde immer stärker.

„Da ist er, Direktor."

Durch die Tür kam Albus Dumbledore gehastet, packte Cedric an den Schultern und starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein übergroßes Zitronendrop. „Unglaublich… Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist, Cedric."

„Direktor, der Junge ist vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er seinen eigenen Namen behalten hat."

„Verzeihung, Poppy. Ich werde es kurz machen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Severus bedeutete Draco mit einem Kopfnicken ihm zu folgen, aber er rutschte nur zögerlich von Cedrics Bett, ließ die zittrige Hand auch nicht los.

„Draco, würden Sie uns einen Moment alleine lassen?" Der Direktor schaute ihn über seine Brillengläser hinweg an und Draco verzog missbilligend die Mundwinkel.

„Mitkommen", verlangte Severus barsch und etwas zu laut; Black gab murmelnde Geräusche von sich, bevor er Potters Decke zu einem Kissen für sich formte.

„Aber, Sir!" Draco versuchte sich aus Severus' Griff zu winden. „Ich kann mir doch die Ohren zu halten."

„Ich… Draco, geh bitte", sagte Cedric leise. Als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden ließ Draco Cedrics Hand los und prallte fast gegen Severus, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Cedric schaute ihn nicht an, weshalb Draco sich abrupt wegdrehte.

„Severus, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Draco in _sein_ Bett kommt."

Eine Augenbraue hebend zog Severus seinen Schüler herum und aus dem Krankenflügel. „Jetzt willst du lieber reden, als in dein Bett", murmelte er.

Draco zuckte mit der Schulter, auf der Severus seine Hand hatte. „Worüber denn, Professor?"

„Dumbledore kann nicht durch Wände hören, Draco." Severus packte ihn barsch am Oberarm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her bis in die Kerker, wobei Draco sich nicht groß sträubte. Gut, Cedric war geschockt. Er wollte sich nur ausruhen. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch einem Potterähnlichen ich-darf-mit-Albus-Dumbledore-sprechen-Gefühl hingeben und da hatte Draco eben nichts zu suchen.

„Setz dich", verlangte Severus und schob Draco auf den Stuhl in seinem Büro, bevor er sich gegenüber setzte, die Hände auf dem Tisch faltend. „Potter hat felsenfest behauptet Diggory wäre tot."

„Hab ich gehört…", murmelte Draco.

„Vom Dunklen Lord persönlich ermordet." Dracos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Dein Vater hat dir nichts erzählt?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Zeichen für seine Rückkehr waren eindeutig, auch wenn viele da natürlich die Scheuklappen hochfahren."

„Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?", fragte Draco, gerade selbst dabei seine Scheuklappen zu suchen.

Severus schloss einen Moment die Augen und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während er ein Pergament aus seinem Umhang kramte. „Als ich den Direktor holen wollte, hat eine Eule mich abgefangen."

Draco streckte die Hand aus, aber Severus machte keine Anstalten ihm den Brief zu zeigen. „Von wem?" Schrieb der Dunkle Lord Briefe? Sein Vater hatte Draco immer andere Geschichten erzählt.

„Von deiner Mutter…" Severus holte tief Luft, während Draco die Mundwinkel verzog.

„Nur weil ich ihr noch nicht zurückgeschrieben habe? Sie soll sich nicht so anstellen. Immerhin hab ich viel mit der Schule…"

„Draco." Severus hob die Hand, um seinen Patensohn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Es geht um deinen Vater." Er ballte eine Faust um das Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen. „Er ist tot."

Draco fühlte eine lähmende Müdigkeit aufsteigen und konnte nicht anders, als unter diesem Druck die Augen zu schließen. Seine Wimpern klebten noch von den Tränen, die er für Cedric vergossen hatte zusammen, weshalb er das Gefühl hatte, die Augen nie wieder öffnen zu können. Trotzdem warf er Severus einen Blick aus halbgeöffneten zu.

„Der Dunkle Lord?" Severus nickte knapp. „Und Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass du es mir sagst?" Erstaunt über Dracos Intuition hob Severus eine Augenbraue, nickte aber wieder. Die andere Augenbraue folgte, als Severus sein Patenkind lächeln sah. Draco bemerkte es selbst kaum. Er fühlte sich leicht, jedenfalls alles außer einem Teil seines Körpers fühlte sich leicht an. Oder hatte man einen Stein in seinen Brustkorb gelegt?

Severus' Stimme hörte er kaum. Sie streifte ihn wie die Flügelspitze der Abraxaner von Beauxbatons die Wasseroberfläche, wenn sie morgens eine Runde über den Schwarzen See drehten. Das Echo in seinem Kopf breitete sich in kreisförmigen Wellen aus und wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker, bis Draco sich die Hände auf die Ohren presste, um nichts mehr hören zu müssen.

Tränen standen ihm in die Augen, als er sie weitaufriss und Severus anstarrte, sich dabei auf die zitternde Unterlippe biss. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wieder und wieder, aber so wie Severus ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen anstarrte, war das sicher kein Scherz.

„Warum… Warum?" Dracos Stimme war leise, der Schmerz mehr als er ertragen konnte. Seine Knie schlotterten und er war froh über den Schreibtisch, der das vor Severus verbergen würde. „War er so enttäuscht von Vater? Ihr habt euch doch alle… irgendwie…" Draco wischte sich über die Augen. „Noch irgendwer?" Draco presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, aber Severus' Hilflosigkeit angesichts seiner Qual war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Der Brief deiner Mutter war sehr… Du verstehst sicher, dass sie sehr aufgewühlt sein muss."

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Sicher nicht!" Seine Stimme war grell vor Schmerz. „Sie ist doch froh, dass sie sich jetzt amüsieren kann mit wem sie will!"

„Das stimmt so nicht. Du hast…"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung?! Natürlich nicht. Mir sagt man ja nichts. Mich lässt man einfach da draußen sitzen und zerrt mich dahin, wo ich grad nicht störe!" Den letzten Satz schrie er beinahe. Als Severus nicht antworte, sondern ihn einfach weiter anstarrte, ließ Draco sich erschöpft nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne sinken. „Potter war da?"

Severus nickte langsam.

„Er wollte wieder nur Potter und… Severus, sag mir doch einfach…"

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht alles, Draco. Und ich würde dich ungerne mit meinen Vermutungen belasten", sagte Severus. „Was ich sicher weiß, ist das Moody da mit drin hängt."

„Moody?"

„Nicht ganz Moody. Ein Todesser hat auf den Befehl des Dunklen Lords hin Vielsafttrank genommen. Das ganze Jahr über… Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wer immer an meinen Zutaten war. Das Ministerium entscheidet jetzt, was mit ihm passiert. Wenn Diggory Potters Geschichte bestätigen kann, dann wird Fudge dem Ganzen Beachtung schenken müssen."

„Wie…"

„Der Dunkle Lord hatte so die Möglichkeit das ganze Turnier zu manipulieren. Der Trimagische Pokal war ein Portschlüssel, brachte Potter _und_ Diggory direkt zum Dunklen Lord und… Nun gut, Potters wirre Aussage ist anscheinend von Grund auf falsch. Immerhin behauptet er Diggory wäre tot."

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. „Dafür eben Vater…", krächzte er. „Will Cedric deswegen nicht, dass ich bei ihm bleibe? Weil er jetzt weiß, dass Vater ein Todesser ist… war?" Mit großen, tränenden Augen schaute Draco wieder hoch.

Severus zögerte einen Moment lang. „Das könnte möglich sein." Draco schluckte ein Hicksen herunter. „Aber nur meine Vermutung."

Draco versuchte krampfhaft sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber die Aussicht Cedric durch sowas verlieren zu können, wo er ihn jetzt so sehr gebrauchen könnte, machten es ihm unmöglich seine Betroffenheit zu verbergen. Jeder Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte und seine Hände zitterten, als würde er sich in eisiger Kälte befinden. Er glaubte zu ersticken und sog rasselnd Luft ein, nur um sie sofort wieder auszustoßen.

„Gehst du zu ihm, Severus?", fragte Draco dumpf.

„Diggory spricht gerade mit Dumbledore und da werde ich nicht…"

Draco machte eine schnelle Handbewegung. „Ich meine _ihn_." Er schaute seinen Paten herausfordernd an, aber der hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Das werde ich."

Das Brennen in seinen Augen wurde wieder stärker und Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Obwohl er deinen Freund getötet hat?", hauchte Draco, schwankend zwischen Zorn und Verzweiflung.

„Das hat er oft getan." Severus klang abweisend und Draco hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass das hier einen Weg ging, der kein gutes Ende barg.

Ein letztes Mal in seinem Leben versuchte Draco sich an dem Blick, der immer dazu geführt hatte, dass sein Vater ihm alles schenkte, was er wollte. „Tu das nicht, Severus", sagte er und legte seine ganze Überzeugungskraft in seine heisere Stimme. „Du kannst das nicht… tun."

Severus schwieg. Anscheinend wollte er sich dazu nicht äußern, wollte darüber nicht mit einem Kind reden. Draco schnaubte auf, als das minutenlange Schweigen nicht mehr zu ertragen war.

„Dann war's das", sagte Draco und stand auf. In seinem Innern zog sich vor Entsetzen alles zusammen. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Nein, nein, nein! Er war von der Endgültigkeit seiner Stimme geschockt und gleichzeitig unheimlich stolz auf sich, auf seine Entscheidung. Vielleicht war sie Severus nicht ganz so deutlich, wie Draco, aber der junge Slytherin wusste, dass er nie auch nur annähernd mit dem Menschen – wenn man den Dunklen Lord denn einen Menschen nennen konnte – zu tun haben wollte, der für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war. Und damit er gar nicht erst in Versuchung kam, musste er die Brücken hinter sich einschlagen. „Wir sehen uns im Unterricht, Professor."

„Mr. Malfoy…"

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und starrte in den dunklen Korridor. Eigentlich müsste er längst im Bett liegen, aber er vermutete eh, dass keiner schlafen gegangen war, bei dem Aufruhr, der geherrscht hatte. Draco schlich sich also durch die Korridore zurück zum Krankenflügel und schob langsam die Tür auf. Er machte Dumbledore nicht aus und schlüpfte deswegen so schnell er konnte hinein. Cedric saß noch immer genauso auf seinem Bett, wie Draco ihn verlassen hatte. Sein Kopf schoss nach oben, als Draco die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Hastig schritt Draco auf ihn zu und ignorierte Potters Schnarchen und Blacks Gemurmel einfach.

„Ced, alles okay?", fragte er besorgt und umfasste das kreidebleiche Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Cedrics Augen wirkten dunkel und er senkte sofort den Blick, als Draco ihn ansah.

„Mhm…"

Draco schluckte schwer und zog Cedrics Gesicht etwas höher, aber der Andere wandte den Blick schnell ab. „Sicher?"

Cedric verzog keine Mine. Sein Gesicht war verschlossener, als ein Verließ bei Gringotts.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. Sein Herz sank mit jeder Minute tiefer und nach der Nachricht von eben hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass das noch möglich war. Er brauchte Cedric jetzt. Am liebsten wollte er sich an ihn pressen und bitterlich weinen, seinen ganzen Schmerz rauslassen. Cedric würde ihn trösten. Auf jeden Fall. Das war so sicher wie dass Granger bei jeder Frage ihre Hand oben hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst, Draco." Im krassen Gegensatz dazu legte Cedric eine Hand auf Dracos Oberarm, als wolle er ihn festhalten.

„Ähm…" Draco seufzte enttäuscht auf und nickte. „Kann ich morgen… mit dir reden?" Seine Stimme zitterte und er war kurz davor zu weinen. Aber Cedric brauchte anscheinend ein paar Momente für sich um das, was immer passiert war, zu verdauen.

„Nein." Die Worte durchschnitten die Luft wie Schwerter, die glatt durch Dracos Herz stachen. Bitte nicht. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Cedric konnte ihn doch nicht verurteilen, weil sein Vater ein Todesser gewesen war. Er würde ihn auch nicht vollheulen, wenn er versuchte mit Lucius' Tod fertig zu werden, aber bitte! Cedric durfte ihn nicht wegschicken.

„Ced?" Zaghaft warf Draco einen Blick zu Black und Potter, die weiter schlummerten, als hätten sie nicht gehört, wie Dracos Herz gerade gebrochen war. „Das heißt nicht…"

„Doch…" Cedric drückte leicht Dracos Schulter. „Ich mach Schluss."

Draco öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn aber wortlos wieder zu. Er lauschte abwesend auf den Wind, der sich draußen erhoben hatte und in erstaunlich regelmäßigen Böen durch das offene Fenster fegte, wobei er die Vorhänge des Krankenflügels zum Flattern brachte.

„I-Ich…" Cedrics Stimme zitterte, weshalb er sich räusperte. Noch immer lag seine Hand wie eine schwere Last auf Dracos Schulter und zwang den Jüngeren fast in die Knie. „Tut mir Leid."

„Das… Das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte Draco schrill, seine Augen huschten wie wild in ihren Höhlen umher. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Ich hab doch nichts getan, Ced. Bitte…" Bei dem letzten Wort ruckte Cedrics Kopf nach oben und er fixierte Dracos Augen. „Bitte, Ced", wiederholte Draco und griff hoffnungsvoll Cedrics andere Hand. „I-Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater."

Cedric schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt…" Draco wischte sich die Tränen an seiner Schulter ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Von dieser Position hatte man den perfekten Panoramablick auf den Wald, der nur einen Ton dunkler schien, als der Nachthimmel.

„Draco…" Cedric führte seine Hand von Dracos Schulter zu dessen Wange und wischte ihm die Tränen weg. Das machte man doch nicht, wenn man jemanden nicht ausstehen konnte. „Ich…"

„Ich hab dir…" Draco schaute sich unsicher um, bevor er Cedric fixierte. „Ich hab dir gesagt, was ich fühle. Und jetzt brauch ich dich." Cedric wandte unsicher den Blick ab. „Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich auch."

Cedric zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das hast du nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, oder?"

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass ich dir das glaube", sagte Draco, war sich da aber mehr als unsicher. Wenn Black Recht gehabt hatte? Wenn Cedric ihn nur solange interessant fand, bis er ihn in sein metaphorisches Bett gezerrt hatte, dann… Draco warf den bloßen Gedanken daran mit einem Kopfschütteln von sich. „Dafür bist du doch nicht der Typ, Ced. Du bist süß, nett und… alles, was ich noch hab."

Cedrics Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten auf und er zeigte sein typisches, freundliches Lächeln. „Dann hast du dich wohl getäuscht." Draco blinzelte schnell hintereinander und diesmal wischte Cedric ihm nicht die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen. Wir sehen uns…"

Draco lachte hohl auf und wich so schnell er konnte zurück. „Das ist unfair. Deine eingeschränkte Sichtweise… ist unfair. Ich würde nie…" Nach Luft schnappend wandte Draco sich ab. Er griff in seine Taschen und wühlte darin herum, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Sich auf den Absätzen wieder herumdrehend packte er blitzschnell Cedrics Hand und drückte ihm drei Galleonen hinein. Den Blick hebend fixierte er Cedrics Augen, die stur nach unten gerichtet waren und schnaufte leise. Langsam fuhr er noch ein letztes Mal über Cedrics Hand, bevor er sich entfernte. „Hast richtig gelegen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", presste er hervor und drehte sich um. Wenigstens das hatte Cedric jetzt gewonnen…

„Das mit deinem Vater tut mir Leid…", murmelte Cedric.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich hasse dich", presste er hervor, bevor er aus dem Krankenflügel stürmte.

[CENTER]~*~[/CENTER]

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Sirius in die Dunkelheit, wo er nur Dank seiner, durch seine Animagusgestalt, geschärften Sinne Cedric ausmachen konnte. Der drückte sofort die Wirbelsäule durch und versuchte sich vom Flennen abzuhalten. Sirius richtete sich auf, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schritt zu dem anderen Bett. Beinahe alles hatte er von der kleinen Unterhaltung mitbekommen, aber bei dem Aufruhr der hier geherrscht hatte, sollte man auch mal versuchen in Ruhe zu schlafen.

„Geht dich nichts an, Black…", murmelte Cedric, das Gesicht abwendend. Die ganze Zeit starrte der Junge schon apathisch nach vorne, aber nach allem, was er Dumbledore erzählt hatte, musste sein Trauma um vieles größer sein, als Harrys.

„Du brichst Draco das Herz, das geht mich auf jeden Fall was an", erwiderte Sirius. „Und besser nennst du mir einen guten Grund, wenn du die Hämatome nicht wiederhaben willst, klar?"

Cedric wischte sich mit dem ganzen Unterarm über die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Sein Vater hat… Sein Vater hat alles getan, damit ich zurückkommen kann und… Es ist doch nur meine Schuld, dass er dafür… sterben musste. Er hat gesagt, dass er es dieses Mal nicht zulassen wird, dass jemand, den er liebt leiden muss und…"

„Und deswegen lässt du dir das Leben retten und trittst das, was Lucius damit erreichen wollte, mit Füßen?" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy Senior war ein Feigling. Vielleicht heute nicht mehr, wenn er sowas für seinen Sohn, ja für Draco und nicht für dich, tut, aber ich weiß, dass er nichts getan hat, um Narzissa zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen. Du machst mit deinem Pseudo-Held-sein also nur das einzige Mal in Lucius' Leben kaputt, wo er etwas Vernünftiges getan hat. Er wollte seinen Sohn doch nur glücklich sehen, wo er es bei seiner Frau nicht geschafft hat."

„Aber ich kann nicht…" Cedric schnappte zitternd nach Luft. „Ich hätte da sterben müssen und… Ich kann Draco nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, weil ich Angst habe. Wenn er erfährt, dass Lucius meinetwegen… Er hat seinen Vater doch vergöttert… Dafür wird er mich hassen."

„Jetzt hasst er dich auch schon", rieb Sirius ihm unter die Nase, konnte seine Zufriedenheit kaum verbergen. „Und erfährt nicht einmal, was sein Vater alles für ihn getan hat. Weil du egoistisch bist."

Cedric presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und drehte Sirius den Rücken zu. Für ihn schien das Gespräch beendet zu sein und jetzt durfte er auch ungestört im Selbstmitleid versinken. Sirius waren die genaueren Einzelheiten sowas von egal. Für den Jungen würde das wohl ein Tabuthema werden, über das er auch Jahre später nicht reden wollen würde. Vielleicht nicht ansatzweise so schwer, wie Askaban wog, aber für so einen jungen Kerl konnte sogar eine Ratte zum Trauma werden.

Und Draco bedeutete Sirius mehr, weshalb er sich lieber um ihn kümmerte. Er fand den blonden Jungen am See sitzen und das um diese Uhrzeit. Anscheinend war der Tag heute so anstrengend gewesen, dass die Lehrer ihrer Patrouille nicht richtig nachkamen. Sirius hatte ein kleines Déjà-Vu, als er Draco mit angezogenen Knien dort sitzen sah, wo er ihn mal im Regen gefunden hatte.

Er atmete tief ein, genoss die milde klare Waldluft, die heute Abend in seine Lungen strömte, schmeckte ihre Frische und Reinheit und schenkte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr nur jemand geben würde, der viele Jahre in einer dunklen, stickigen Zelle zubringen musste. Ein warmer Wind wehte und brachte Dracos weite Umhangärmel zum Flattern.

„Du solltest deine Fotos nicht immer hier draußen anstarren", meinte Sirius, als er sich neben den Jungen fallen ließ, der sein Foto blitzschnell in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden ließ und sich über die tränenverschmierten Wangen wischte.

„Was willst du?", keuchte er, wehrte sich nicht gegen den Arm auf seiner Schulter und ließ sich sogar an Sirius ziehen.

„Du solltest nicht hier draußen sein, Draco", sagte Sirius leise. Eine Hand presste er auf Dracos Blondschopf und drückte ihn so dicht wie möglich gegen sich, streichelte behutsam die seigen Haare, bis Draco sich zu entspannen begann.

„Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?", nuschelte Draco, spürte Sirius' Kinn auf seiner Stirn, als der Ältere nickte. „Machst du dich jetzt lustig? Weil du's die ganze… Zeit gesagt hast?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wi-will nicht…" Draco hickste. „…dass mir… dass mir dasselbe passiert, wie Vater… Ich will nicht einer von denen werden, aber… das erwartet man ja anscheinend von mir, wenn selbst Cedric nicht…"

„Pscht, Draco…" Sirius tätschelte den Blondschopf. „Beruhig dich erstmal."

„Beruhigen?!" Draco schluchzte auf, drehte sich herum und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen Sirius' Brust, bevor er sich überstürzt an den Älteren klammerte. „Beruhigen? Beruhigen… Dich interessiert das doch auch nicht… Potter ruft und Black springt."

„Du weißt nicht, was Harry durchgemacht hat", sagte Sirius scharf, strich dafür aber zärtlich über Dracos Rücken und schloss die Augen, als er den heißen Atem auf der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses fühlte. „Du hast es viel einfacher, Draco. Das bisschen Liebeskummer ist jetzt dein kleinstes Problem."

Draco schniefte. „Ich will da nicht mehr hin…"

„Wohin?"

„Nach Hause… Zu Narzissa…" Draco drückte sich leicht weg und starrte Sirius aus großen, rotverquollenen Augen an. „Cousin, kann ich nicht…" Er senkte den Blick. „…bei dir bleiben?"

Einen Moment blieb es stumm. Draco kaute ungeduldig auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Sirius versuchte den Jubelschrei – am heutigen Tag mehr als unpassend – zu unterdrücken. Hatte Draco das ernst gemeint? Wollte er… Sirius grinste. Das hatte fast Ähnlichkeit zu dem Tag, an dem er zu James abgehauen war. Fast…

„Natürlich kannst du", sagte er und presste den Jungen, der trotzdem alles andere als glücklich schien, an sich. „Ich lass dich nicht im Stich, versprochen."

Draco presste die Stirn gegen Sirius' Schulter und weinte sich aus, bemerkte so gar nicht die Hand, die in seiner Umhangtasche verschwand. Sirius fand das Foto und zog es vorsichtig heraus, streichelte gleichzeitig ununterbrochen Dracos Hinterkopf, was aber nicht wirklich zu helfen schien. Draco musste sehr sensibel sein, wenn er fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt. Da brauchte er erst recht kein Foto seiner verflossenen, ersten Liebe.

„Ich bin hier, Draco", flüsterte Sirius und knüllte das Foto, als er es in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. „Dein Fels in der Brandung, ja? Nicht so ein nach dem Wind schwenkendes Fähnlein, wie Cedric." Ein mitleiderregendes Wimmern entwich Dracos Kehle. „Nächstes Mal hörst du einfach auf mich." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er einen Kuss auf Dracos Scheitel platzierte. „Alles wird gut."

Ja, endlich würde alles gut werden. Sirius seufzte selig auf und schmiegte sich an den verstörten, weinenden Jungen. Alles gut…


End file.
